DC Saiyan Hero
by CMXB
Summary: A young Saiyan finds a new home in planet Earth and finds himself joining a group of girls and becoming a hero along side them.
1. Chapter 1 Saiyan starts school

**Chapter 1 Saiyan starts school**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

In space something was traveling to a planet far away, it was a space ship it was the same as the one Goku had without the capsule corp markings and it was traveling to Earth, inside in a control room was a teenage Saiyan wearing green and black Saiyan combat armor with black body suit without sleeves(the same as Bardock from father of goku), he had a red scouter, he had spiky black hair, black eyes, with a red cloth tied to his right arm and had muscles.

He looks as he sees the planet and said:"there it is my new home."

At Earth in the city of Metropolis school was about to start, a girl called Barbara Gordon was in the backseet of the car and was watching the news on her tablet.

"Breaking news everyone shortly after wonder woman appeared there was a new hero making his debut."The news reporter said.

Barbara gasps and said:"A new hero."

It showed a giant robot attacking the city then it was blasted by a energy blast destroying it and in the air showed a young man in battle armor with his arm extended and his face was not seen.

"Whoa I wonder who he is?"Barbara said.

After she arrived at school she noticed a few interesting girls, one was Kara who was able to break the door of her legal guardians car by just closing it, another girl called Karen when she exited the bus she dropped many tool and equipment to the ground, a girl with purple hair called Zatanna was walking to school and her dad told her she left her bag and then it appeared to her in a second, Barbara had a plan to meet all of them together.

At the lunch room Barbara was siting on a table alone and threw food at Kara which made her angry, Kara saw Karen and thought she the one so she throws her luch at her but was intercepted by another girl Jessica who swated with her tray which hit Zatanna hair and then all of them started a foodfight.

The principal caught the madness and sent the girls to detention, he received another girl in a cloak as the police said she was skipping class, then as he was about to leave to his office another police appeared in the halls.

"Don't tell me another one was skipping class?"Principal said.

"No, apparently this one needed help to get to school as he was new to the city."Police said.

"Oh, then he must want to sign up."Principal said.

"Yes."The police said as he saw a young man wearing black bodysuit and had a brown fur belt.

"Nice to mee you sir I'm new to town and I wanted to start school sorry I couldn't come earlier."He said.

"Oh don't worry I'll get few papers for you to sign but can you do me a favor and watch over few girls in detention?"The principal asked.

"Oh don't worry I can do it."He said with a smirk.

The principal showed him the way as he opens the door as the girls look at him and he said:"Okay girls before I leave I'm going to drop a student here to look after you he's new so be nice to him."

"Him?"They said confused as it was a boy.

Then they saw him, as he entered with his arms crossed, they were stunned to see him with a few amazed while others surprised, to most they saw a cute strong boy with big muscles as he was taller than than the boys there and Zatanna even dropped her nail file.

"Okay and good luck what was your name again?"The principal asked.

"Oh it's Vegerot."Vegerot said.

"Vegerot, must be foreign well good luck."Principal said as he closed the door.

Vegerot looked at them with a smirk and sits on the teacher desk as he looks at them.

"Who is that guy?"Kara said.

"I don't know but he seems a bit scary."Karen said as she hides a bit under her desk.

"Don't worry Karen he must be a new student."Jessica said.

Barbara looks at him as she think she saw him before.

Diana looked at him and said:"by the gods are you a warrior?"

Vegerot looks at her and said with a smile:"Well your right."

"Yeah, right coming from cosplay girl over here."Kara said pointing at Diana.

"I am no girl, I am Diana princess of the amazons, I alone survived the twenty one tests of the tournament of Athena and Aphrodite by right I am not a girl but a woman."Diana said.

"Trust me, Princess you do not want to start with me."Kara said.

"Is this a challenge?"Diana asked as Kara get's up to confront her.

"This should be interesting."Vegerot said.

"For you maybe."Kara said to Diana.

"Very well I shall allow you first strike."Diana said as she goes into a combat stance.

Kara blinked and said:"Alright but you asked for it."

Kara goes to punch her but Diana dodges it and said:"again." Kara throws another punch which Diana dodges it and kicks Kara pushing her a few feet away, then they started to fight as Kara was giving multiple punches as Diana dodged them"why don't you stand still." then she gives a strong punch sending Diana flying through the walls of the school shocking the girls but Vegerot narrow his eyes.

Kara goes to the hole and said:"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry are you."The Diana tackles her and starts to punch her in the face until Kara kicks her away as Diana lands on Karen table making her run away as she takes books from a self and throws then and Kara uses a desk to block them.

Vegerot sigh as he saw Jessica use her ring to make a spring to seperate them and Karen put on a suit to shrink herself as she tries to run, he had enough and as Karen and Diana about to punch each other he appears in front of them and grabs the punches with ease.

Everyone looked at him stunned and he said:"Okay that's enough."

Kara looks at her fist and said:"okay how are you that strong, nobody outside of my cousin can stop me like that."

"Amazing you are a true warrior, I knew when I saw you that you have the pressence of one that has the battle experience."Diana said amazed and Vegerot smirked.

"Oh yeah a warrior wearing a jumpsuit."Kara said then she was smaked in the face.

The rest of the girls where shocked what they saw.

"Okay what, just, smaked, me."Kara said as to her shock she saw a monkey tail on Vegerot.

"He has a tail."Karen said shocked to see it.

They heard a sound and Zatanna said."Teachers coming."

The rest girls started to fix the class with Jessica making a trash can with her ring and Kara trying to fix the the furniture then Zatanna did a spell"Naelc siht ssem pu." and the entire class was back to normal.

The principal opened the door and saw the girls in their seats with Vegerot looking at them.

"I forgot my keys, and it seems you did a good job Vegerot and tomorrow I got your papers to sign."The Principal said a he picked up his keys from a rack.

"Okay sir."Vegerot said as he nodded and left.

"Ah ha I knew it"Barbara said as she pointed at the girls."I knew you were super, I knew the moment I saw you dent that car because no ordinary person can slam a car that hard."she taled about Kara and then points at Karen"and when you spilled all those weird metal thingies on the ground I knew there was something weird about you too."The she looks at Zatanna"and you all of a sudden had your backpack and I was like that's weird."The she points at Jessica"and then I saw you talk to that cute boy about some Core thing and ring and I knew something was up, so I decided to start the foodfight so that we can all get detention together which totally worked"Then poits at Diana and Vegerot"and you two I wasn't planning and either of you showing up so that's bonus."

"And who are you?"Vegerot asked.

She jumps on the teachers desk, makes a pose and said:"I am Batgirl."

They blinked at her and Kara said:"Great another cosplayer."

"Well that was pretty stupid, if you wanted them together why not just asked them."Vegerot said making her nervous with a chuckle.

"So how about we ask mister monkey over here."Kara said.

Vegerot got mad as he was infront of her and said:"Do not call me that, that is that worst insult to my entire people."and Kara got surprised and glared back at him.

"Wait your people?"Jessica asked.

"Also are you the new superhero from today but you don't have the armor?"Barbara asked.

"Well first of yes, second I left it since if wore my armor it would cause attention to me and third I am a Saiyan."Vegerot said as he points at himself.

"A saiyan?"Zatanna asked.

"We are a proud warrior race from space, we fight to become stronger."Vegerot explained as they were shocked.

"Your an alien!"Karen said in shock.

"Huzzah a fellow warrior and sister in arms."Diana said as he holds Barbara"never would I dreamed I would find worthy warriors entering the world of man to show the ways of the amazon to show peace and I'm glad to have two warriors at my side."

"No no no."Barbara said as she gets out of the hold"six warriors"she points at the rest of the girls.

"Uh nope I get in trouble when I use my powers every single time."Kara said.

"Not me, I'm not fighting anyone."Jessica said.

"Sorry, I'm an artist not a police officer,"Zatanna said.

"Um, not really that good at it."Karen said.

"Okay how about this you give the whole team thing a try and you can give her a make over."Barbara said poiting at Diana.

"Well who am I to say no to a makeover."Zatanna said as she goes to their side.

"Well okay."Karen said.

"Good for you Karen, I'll try too only to encourage Karen decision."Jessica said.

Then they all look at Kara who said:"Fine whatever."

"Yes and Vegerot you got to tell us more about your race."Barbara said excited.

Vegerot has his arms crossed and said:"My race."

"Yes it would good to know more about your people as they seem like great warriors."Diana said.

"Later."Vegerot said.

"Hey how did you get to Earth?"Kara asked.

"I have spaceship."Vegerot said.

"Spaceship, oh boy you got to show us."Barbara said excited.

Vegerot sigh as this was going to be a long day.

And so that a new team was formed to protect Earth from the dangers of the future.

**Note:I decided to make a DC Superhero girls with a Saiyan as theres not a lot of crossovers with this series and it's going to be a harem with the girls and some maybe be asking why Jessica would go for a Saiyan if she doesn't like violence well she will like him as he is kind plus she became friends with Kara of all poeple.**


	2. Chapter 2 New Style

**Chapter 2 New style**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

"By the white beard of Zeus what is this place?"Diana asked as they were all in a clothing store in Metropolis mall, Vegerot was there with his arms crossed since he got dragged by them.

"Normal teenager number 1 never say stuff like by the white beard of Zeus."Barbara said as she grabs her hand and shows her the shop.

"Lesson number 2 you gotta look like the part, bright colors, big logos, be bold."Barbara said as she puts a pink sweater on Diana.

Kara pulls Diana to her and gives her a bunch of leather clothes and said:"Leather, lots and lots of leather."

Barbara drags her back and said:"Lesson 3 your phone is your life"she shows her a phone as Diana nods and she shows so many apps that Diana was getting dizzy.

Then Jessica pulls her as she was carrying a bunch os clothes and said:"no leather, these were made from organic cotton."Jessica throws the leather clothes to the ground and gives her the cotton clothes and spins her next to a dressing room.

Karen then showed her a plain sweater and said:"dress to not draw attention to yourself but not too much or risk drawing attention to yourself."then throws it to the pile of clothes Diana was holding.

Barbara pushes her to a dressing room and said:"now get in there and be normal."she closes the curtains as they all waited for her to come out.

Diana comes out as they were stunned as she wore all the clothes and Vegerot facepalmed and said:"She looks like a clown now."

"Agreed."Zatanna said as she closes her make up kit and birngs out her wand:"Evig, siht lrig a looc wen kool." then a flash of of violet light happened.

When they were able to see Diana was wearing a red sweater, a white shirt underneath it, a blue skirt that goes to her knees, white kneesocks and black shoes.

"Everyone allow me to introduce you to Diana Prince, foreign exchange student from Greece."Zatanna introduced her, as Diana was happy with her clothes along with rest of the girls and Vegerot smirked.

"I believe I like this clothes, is this how normal teenagers wear?"Diana asked.

"Everyone has their own style but now theres another who needs their own clothes."Barbara said.

"Oh great, who needs clothes now?"Vegerot said annoyed.

"You silly."Barbara said pointing at him.

"What?!"Vegerot said in shock.

"Yeah, your not gonna walk around in those, they might work as a hero costume but for everyday."Zatanna said.

Vegerot scoff and said:"fine."

"Great."Barbara said as she drags him to the mens side as they were now looking around.

"Okay how about."Barbara looked around and takes a pink shirt"this one"

Vegerot got freaked out a bit and said"No way, I wouldn't be caught dead in pink."

"Then how about this."Kara said showing him a biker jacket with spikes on the shoulders.

Jessica pulls him to her and puts a t-shirt with a earth symbol on it"This one would be good for you and is eco friendly."

Zatanna appears to his side and said:"Oh I don't know."she then drags him to another section with suits and puts a black one over him"This one would fit you the best."

Karen appears with a plain shirt and said:"I think this would be okay for you."

Diana could only look at them as they were showing Vegerot many different clothes and said:"they really like clothes but it seems Vegerot but might not feel the same."Vegerot was getting angry.

"This one."Barbara said with a sparkly shirt.

"No this one."Kara said with another biker jacket.

"This would be fabulous."Zatanna said with suit.

"This one would be better."Jessica said with another green shirt.

Vegerot grit his teeth as they were showing more clothes one after another then he snapped and yelled:"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

They all stopped as they got scared with his reaction, Karen was now behind Diana.

"Just as I thought his anger is as great as his warrior spirit."Diana said.

"How about this, I'll pick one and you decide if it's good or not."Vegerot suggested.

They look at each other and nodded in agreement, Vegerot then goes looking around for any clothes that he might like, he picked a couple of clothes and goes to a changing room.

The girls waited as they were now talking about what happened.

"Who does he think he is yelling at us like that."Kara said not liking what he did.

"I know, that violent warrior I don't even know why I hang around with someone that likes to fight."Jessica said.

"Well he didn't need to be rude, all we wanted was to pick out a nice outfit."Zatanna said with a frown.

"Everyone."They all look at Diana"even if he was a brute just now, he is still new to your customs too so please like how your helping me help him."

They thought about what she said and Karen spoke:"well she does have a point."

"Yeah, I mean he lived in a planet full of warriors so it's in his mind to act like that."Barbara said.

"Well, okay but I swear I'll punch him if he tries that again."Kara said.

"Fine but don't expect me to like him."Jessica said.

"Well I think I can deal with him if he has some style."Zatanna said.

They heard the curtain open, they all look and they got surprised, Vegerot was there with his arms crossed wearing a black vest, red sleeveless shirt, cream color pants, red finger less gloves and green shoes.

"So, what do you think?"Vegerot asked.

"Oh, well it fits you."Zatanna said.

"Yeah you look cool in it."Kara said.

"You look nice."Karen said.

"Yeah it looks good on you."Jessica said.

"You look really cool."Barbara said.

Vegerot smirked and said:"You see I can pick my own clothes."

"Yes and you do look good in them."Diana said.

"Thanks and I guess you look good in yours too."Vegerot said making her smile.

They see that he had a good side in him, after they paid for the clothes they went outside as Diana was thinking of to meet up to start their training as heroes.

"Now that you've shown me my first lesson in how to be a teenager, it is time to show you how to be true heroes."Diana said.

"Good, I'm interested to see how you all perform."Vegerot said.

"Oh yeah, just don't fall behind big guy."Kara said.

"That's funny I was going to say the same thing to you."Vegerot said with a smirk making her mad.

Diana was looked around and found a red building, she points at it and said:"We will meet up there in that building in half an hour."

"Right."They all said as they gone home to get their gear and costumes.

Vegerot flies through the sky and was reaching a forest region as he was thinking:it is time for me start to help this world, I lost my home once I won't lose another one again.

He find his ship in a area with a river as he goes down and enters the ship, he goes up to his room and goes to the closet and takes out his armor and puts on his Saiyan attire.

He remembers the day when he was little his mother sent him into a Saiyan pod to escape the fate of his world, he saw it explode from a distance and that was the last time he saw Planet Sadala, after escaping he landed on a planet that was being raided by mercenaries but he was able to stop them as they were nothing compared to him, in the heat of the battle his pod was destroyed but a scientist thanked him and built him this ship and even gave replicas of his Saiyan clothing.

After putting on his clothes he looks at the cloth on his arm, it was a momento of a family member.

"Uncle I promise to live on for our people and fight to protect my new home."Vegerot said as that cloth as given to him by his uncle.

"I guess it's time to go."Vegerot said as he puts on his scouter, he leaves the ship and goes flying to the building.

After some time passed the group was lined up as Diana was like a drill sergent in her armor.

"Sisters and fellow warrior if we are to be a team I must know all your powers and skills."Diana said

She looks at Jessica and said:"You what is your name, powers and skills?"

"Oh, um hi, my name is Jessica and I'm apart of this group called the Green Lantern Corps and I was given this ring by these alien guardians of the Galaxy."Jessica said as she looks at Diana who was confused"I basically can make stuff with this ring."

Her ring shot a green light that made a potted plant.

"Whoa that is so cool."Barbara said"do a pogostick"Jessica did it"now a burrito"Jessica made a burrito"a Mega super bucket burrito supremo."

"I have seen enough, with this ring you can make any weapon to defeat your enemies?"Diana asked.

"Well, yes but I don't approve of violence."Jessica said.

"That is very admirable and noble."Diana said.

"Yes, some would abuse that power so that makes you better than them."Vegerot said.

"Oh, thanks Vegerot."Jessica said surprised that he complimented her.

"How shall you be known then?"Diana asked.

"Uh Green Lantern."Jessica said as her clothes changed to her Lantern costume with the symbol on her right eye"I kinda comes with the ring."

"Yes and I remember your group their a intergalactic law enforcers that protects the worlds."Vegerot said.

"Yes, you are right, so how did you know about us?"Jessica asked.

"I taveled to many worlds before coming here some of the people told me stories about your group."Vegerot said

"Oh cool you got tell us where did you go."Barbara said.

"How about when it's my time I'll tell you."Vegerot said.

"Fair enough, now Batgirl what can you do?"Diana asked Barbara.

"I can do all sorts of cool stuff."Barbara said as she opens her backpack and starts taking out a bunch of stuff and her costume"Even though I don't have any magic rings or anyhting but I'm good at figuring things out and make the coolest gadgest like this."She pull out a thermometer with the a bat on it"bat thermometer and this glow in the dark bat staff and these bat grapling hooks and I was this close using it when Batman was fighting agaisnt professor pig on the roof of this building"she was then putting on her costume"but then Robin showed up and Batman had to save him and you know how that goes."

"You lack focus."Diana said.

"Huh."Barbara said.

Diana walks up to Zatanna.

"You can call me the mysterious."Zatana said as she uses her wand"the fabulous, the awe inspiring Zatanna"Zatanna changed to her magican suit as fireworks appeared.

"Impressive, do you have other skills?"Diana asked.

Zatanna takes out a deck of carda and said:"I can turn a red heart black, ever seen a jumping jack"the card vanishes"check behind you ear."

Diana does that and the card was there surprising her and she said:"what sorcery is this?"

"Neat trick."Vegerot said.

"Oh it's more than trick pretty boy."Zatanna said as she was taking out rope of clothe from her hat.

"I have seen enough, while you do posses great quantities of style you must learn to channel your magic into a cause, our cause and I'm afraid this uniform won't do."Diana said.

Zatanna got mad and Barbara said:"Try a cape." and Zatanna thinks about it.

Diana walks up to Karen and said:"Karen what can you do?"

"Um well."Karen said as she types on the button on the keypad on her wrist and it shruk her.

"Oh the wings aren't supossed to buzz like that."Karen said as she lands on Diana's finger.

"The suit is supposed to make me big and strong so that everyone would notice me but the shrinking tech backfired and now I'm small."Karen said sad about.

Vegerot looks at her and said:"Look"They look at him"even if it fails you can still make use of it just make use of what you can do for now."

"Oh thanks Vegerot."Karen said.

"Yes and don't feel bad about yourself little bumblebee."Diana said.

"Actually I'd like to call myself Hypersonic Mega Striking."Karen said.

"Bumblebee it is."Diana said and Karen grows back to her normal size.

"Trust me, it works way better."Barbara whispered to her.

"Vegerot can you tells us about you?"Diana asked.

"Well as I said I am a Saiyan warrior we grow stronger from each fight we can also control a energy called KI."Vegerot said.

"KI what is that?"Diana asked.

"It is the life energy within every being we can control it better than other creating powerfull attacks."Vegerot explained.

"Amazing."Diana said.

"Yes and we have a ability called Zenkai boost which if we are in beaten to near the brink of death and healed we grow stronger."Vegerot said.

"Whoa, that's pretty cool but really near death."Kara said.

"What is that thing on your head?"Diana asked pointing at the scouter.

"This is a scouter we use to locate others and analize their power level it even has a communicator to talk with others."Vegerot explained.

"Really that is so cool."Barbara said as she next to him"use it on me."

Vegerot tries the scouter as he pressed the button as he looks at her, number appeared and he said:"your power levels a 7"

"Seven."Barbara said disappointed.

"Now for the rest."Vegerot said as he looks at Karen"Your a 2."Karen looks down.

He looks at Zatanna and said:"your power level is a 6" he then looks at Jessica"not bad your 100 that ring must have made you stronger."

"Oh, thanks."Jessica said.

"Now let's check Diana."Vegerot said as he looks at her"139 that makes you stronger." as Diana smiled in pride.

Vegerot looks at Kara as he analyzed her power level and said:"you power level is 150."

"Oh than I'm stronger than her."Kara said with a smirk.

"Yes but you need way more skill to control that power."Vegerot said making her growl at him.

"Impressive for such a item to tell how strong your enemies are but you must not underestimate them."Diana said.

"Oh don't worry I won't."Vegerot said.

"So what shall we know you as?"Diana asked.

"I don't have any of those heroe names."Vegerot said.

"Wait really, then think of something cool like the Great Saiyaman."Barbara suggested.

"No way, I won't use that stupid name, Saiyan just fine."Vegerot said.

"Also."Barbara said as she looks a his armor"how do you put on your armor I don't see any straps."

"I just force it on, the material is both strong and flexible it can strech so I can fit it."Vegerot said.

"I see that is impressive, for who ever made the armor must be an impressive blacksmith."Diana said.

"Say got any more of those scouters?"Barbara asked.

"Yes my ship has a more of them in case if mine broke."Vegerot said.

"Hey can I see your power level?"Barbara asked.

"Sure."Vegerot said as he takes off the scouter and gives it to her"just put it on your ear."

Barbara did and presses the button as it was telling his power level and she got shocked.

"No, no way."Barbara said.

"So what is his power at?"Kara asked.

"It said he's 18000."Barbara said as they were stunned.

"No way your telling me he's way stronger than me."Kara said.

"Yes even when I was a baby I had a power level of 8000"Vegerot said as he takes back his scouter.

"Amazing even your young is strong."Diana said.

"Well now moving on."Diana said as she goes to Kara:"Kara I know that you are strong but do you have any other skills?"

"Nah, remember what I said when I use my powers I get in trouble."Kara said.

"You could be strongest hero in the world of man so you need some motivation."Diana said she picks up Barbara and throws her like a Lance.

The girls screamed as Vegerot looks at where she was thrown then they heard a shirt being ripped as Kara flies at Barbara at high speed and catches her,Kara was wearing a blue shirt with a S inside a shield,, red skirt, cape and boots.

"Alright fine I'm a superhero."Kara said.

"That, was, amazing."Barbara said.

"Excellent, now we must hone your skills so prepare yourselves as what follows will push you to your limits.

Vegerot smirked as he was ready for anything.

**Note:Well next chapter will be training scene, also if your wondering about their power levels I can't see them being stronger as they are now, for Diana and Kara I was generous and gave them around Master Roshi power level in his regular form but I cannot see them blow up a moon so that the best they get but before you say Kara stop a car Kid Goku lifted Bulmas car in the start of the series and a farmer was five so Barbara and Zatanna would be stronger but not much and I gave Vegerot Vegeta power level from the Saiyan Saga and Saiyans are way stronger than regular humans.**


	3. Chapter 3 Saiyans Heritage

**Chapter 3 Saiyans Heritage**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

The team was now in a junkyard as Diana showed them their new training spot, Zatanna made a new costume with a cape and a skin tight black suit with white lines in the shape of a Y.

"I conjured a new outfit to hang around a junkyard."Zatanna said.

Barbara shushed her and said:"She knows what she's doing."

"Soldiers, our mission is to save the world from man."Diana said.

"That's right."Barbara said as she cheered her Diana.

"In order to do this we must learn to protect man from himself."Diana said as she points at some mannequins.

"Uh I think those are ladies."Karen said.

Diana then throws a disk as it hit a pile of cars as they start to fall onto the mannequins, Diana rushes in and kicks one car away, she then starts grabbing each of the mannequins as the pile hit the ground, when the dust settled Diana was on top with the mannequins as sthey were on her shoulders.

"And now it is your turn."Diana said as she looks at them.

Some look worried while Vegerot smirked and stepped foward.

"Okay I'll go first."Vegerot said.

"Very well."Diana said.

She makes another pile as she stacks them up, Vegerot was prepared as he was next to his group of civilians, Diana kicks it to him as Vegerot flies at high speed as they didn't see him, he grabs the mannequins out of the way and as the cars head towards him he fires a enegy blast vaporizing the cars into dust.

The girls were amazed and stunned, Diana was amazed at his skills, Kara was stupified at how he did it, Karen almost fainted at the sight of his power, Barbara was amazed as she thought it was cool, Jessica was shocked and Zatanna was stunned.

"So what did you think?"Vegerot asked with his arms crossed.

"Vegerot that was splendid you showed great skill and power."Diana said.

"I didn't even see him move."Kara said.

"Yeah it was so cool."Barbara said.

"Now next one."Diana said.

It was now Kara's turn as she was in the same spot as Vegerot was, Diana kicks another pile of cars and Kara flies towards them and punches them, Kara stood there with her arms crossed with a smirk as she looks at her friends, Diana was disappointed while the girls were scared and shocked at the sight and Vegerot facepalmed as he points at the floor, Kara looks down and screams as she saw the civilians were all crushed.

The team was now in the city in their street clothes as Barbara showed them a comic book store to help Diana.

"Normal teenager lesson number 4 pop culture."Barba said as they entered the store

"Culture is she kidding."Zatanna said as she picks up a comic.

Barbara sees it, she then grabs it and said:"OMG, no way is this the super rare batman giant comic with limited edition pull up batman poster I would kill for this."

"Have you learn nothing, we must protect the innocent not engage in slaughter for material goods."Diana said.

"Diana it's just an expression like how Vegerot said I wouldn't be caught dead in that thing when he saw the pink shirt."Jessica explained.

"Yes even I knew that."Vegerot said.

They went out as Jessica said:"and for instance if you were hungry you might say I'd kill for a burrito."then she points at a Burrito cart.

"Go on, you try it."Jessica said as Diana took a deep breath.

She appears next to the seller and said:"I will kill you for burrito."and she scared the seller as he runs.

"Accept my payment or die."Diana said as she chases after him and the team gasped as they chased after her.

In the Junkyard Zatanna was next as "civilians" were heading towards a trash compactor, she flies to the air with a violet aura, she made a light show as the girls liked it then she made a orb and she throws it to the compactor as it turns it off.

Zatanna lands on the floor and created a hands to applaud her as she bows but then Barbara taps her shoulder to show her that the Civilians were already crushed before she even turned the machine off.

Barbara was picked for training to catch a stuffed animal, she jumped over the mannequins and punches one, and kicks one in the stomach, she then jumps to th air and throws multiple grenades at them and lands on the other side and punches two in the face as they explode.

She looks at them as they were in shock as Vegerot frowned.

"Were those the bad guys?"Barbara asked nervous.

"No you idiot, you were supposed to avoid them as they were civilians."Vegerot said as she looks down.

Karen was next as Kara was holding back a dog, Jessica puts a piece of meat on the mannequins head as she almost threw up, Karen was nervous and then Diana gave the signal, Karen gulped as she shrunked and prepares her cannons, Kara lets go of the dog as it goes after her, Karen tries to shoot but they didn't work so she runs away as the dog tries to eat her but luckily Vegerot appears in front of the dog, the dog growls but Vegerot growls back that made him run away.

Vegerot looks to see Karen on Diana's shoulder a she was hiding and said:"this going to take a long time."

Jessica was next as Diana had her face a wrecking machine but she refused to fight as she made a construct to protect the civilians but the machine was about to smash Kara until Vegerot blasted it.

The girls took Diana to a spa as the next lesson to be normal, Vegerot and Kara were waiting for them outside of the room as Kara was sleeping on the couch with Vegerot standing next to a wall.

"What does going to a spa considered normal teenager stuff?"Vegerot asked as he was annoyed.

"He heard Diana yell weapon and then the girls came out wearing robes as Diana chased a woman but he was able to see their underware as the wind blew the robes.

Next they went to the movies as they were watching a romance and Barbara said:"normal teenager rule 6 romance."

Vegerot was not liking it as he was getting frustrated and Diana was confused at how teenagers acted as she said it was weird then Vegerot blasted the screen, the girls got surprised and look at him.

"There it's over let's go."Vegerot said and he left his seat.

"Finally."Kara said as she was bored from th movie.

When they got out Kara said:"They are not getting it you guys."

"No, I am not giving up on this team, theres got to be some place to loosen up two warriors."Barbara said.

"Oh, I know."Karen said as hey went to the pier as it had many attraction's.

They went to the arcade as the started with skee ball as they roll the balls Kara was showing Diana and Vegerot but when she roll hers she broke the machine making Diana laugh and Vegerot tried to act like he didn't care but he had a smirk then Diana and Vegerot tried it and were able to do it.

Diana tried pizza and saw th cheese stretching so she tried to break it off only to get tangled by it as they laughed and Vegerot gave a chuckle, the tried the carousel as Vegerot sat in his horse with his arms crossed as they ride theirs.

They went to a rollercoaster as they went to the part when they went fast Vegerot had his arms crossed as this was nothing, Barbara was dancing next to a girl playing the guitar as Diana joined her and after that they went to a photo booth as Diana was first and then girls went in to take a group picture as they even dragged Vegerot in to take one as he got surprised.

After that and they got a stuff bear for Diana and they went to a shop called Sweet justice to eat, when they entered Barbara was looking at the different types of sweets, then a blond guy came and asked:"Hey guys, what's the latest can I get you something sweet, sure hope so that is sort of our speciality."

"Hi Barry."The girls except for Diana and Barbara said.

"So what will it be, usual, usual, usual, usual,"Barry said then he stops at Barbara, Diana and Vegerot as they were new then Zatana spoke for them.

"Babs will have the candy cake triple tower with the rainbow sprinkles and Diana and Vegerot will have the death by chocolate."then Diana pulls out a mace as Zatanna pushes it away"figure of speach Diana"

Barry smiles and gives them their order, as they went to a table together the girls were enjoying their sweets as Vegerot was wolfing down his while Diana was uncertain at hers.

"Jeez, Vegerot do all Saiyans eat like that?"Kara asked.

"Yes."Vegerot said surprising them.

"Even the girls."Zatanna said as Vegerot nodded.

Jessica looks at Diana and said:"Come on, try it."

Diana takes a spoon full and taste it with her tongue and got amazed at the taste and starts wolfing down it too to the surprise of her friends.

"If I didn't know before I would have confused her for a female Saiyan."Vegerot said.

When Diana ate it all she said:"I have never tasted such wonderment, more I need more."she looks at Karen"do you intend to eat that."

Karen was nervous as Diana ate hers, then she ate the others too as the last one was Vegerots as she stares at it, Vegerot knows what she is looking as he glares at her, she then jumps at him as they fought for the ice cream, Vegerot then ate it all at once as it was now his mouth and smirks then she did something unexpected and kisses him to get it, the rest of the girls were blushing as it looked like she was making out with him and some were even jealous.

Then Vegerot kicks her off and said:"I can't believe she just kissed me just to get my food."

Diana got up with a blush on her face and said:"Everyone, this wonderful delicacy is sweeter than even ambrosia, this place more perfect than Elysium I declare that we must celebrate our every future victory here and thus."

"Sweet justice for the win."Barbara said.

"I do not know what that means."Diana said.

The a explosion was heard as multiple humanoid robots came in they were silver in color as they were attacking everything in site as the people ran.

"Sisters, this is our chance, we must defend this place from these metallic menaces."Diana said.

"But were not ready."Karen said scared.

"We don't have a choice here."Vegerot said as they went to change to their costumes.

The team attacked the robots as they fought back, Kara punches ones head off as it fall to the floor, Karen was able to get inside one of them messed up its wires making it attacks its allies, Zatanna used her magic to swat them to the outside as they landed on the water, Jessica was able to form a barrier to block the robots blasts as Diana helped by slashing them with her sword and Vegerot finished them off with a energy blast.

But during the battle the place was destroyed the girls went outside felt bad but Babara said:"at least no one got hurt."

Then multiple warrior women wearing armor similar to Diana, Diana got nervous, then a woman with a animal fur cloak and small crown came as Diana looked scared and Vegerot noticed the similarities.

"You are in so much trouble young lady."She said.

"Diana who is this?"Vegerot asked.

"Friends, this is my mother." Diana said.

"Really, she looks like a final boss."Kara said.

"Why is she here and why is she so angry?"Barbara asked.

"I am queen Hippolyta of the amazons and I have come to take my runaway daughter back home."Hippolyta said.

"Wait, didn't you tell us that your destiny to save the world of man."Kara said.

"She has no such destiny, she disguised herself as a warrior and took part in the tournament of Anthena without my permission and stole a boat to come here."Hippolyta said angry."and I will make sure she wont sneak out again and she will be grounded for the rest of her immortal life"she then drags Diana with her.

Vegerot appears in front of her shocking the amazons and said:"she might have entered without permission but she still passed as she showed that she is a warrior, even it was against you wishes she won fair and square."

"How dare you speak up to me and she is only 317 years old."Hippolyta said.

"So, I was able to figth when I was four."Vegerot said shocking them."and she has shown a true warriors spirit from the times I got to know her and to ignore her victory is a disgrace to all warriors as she is worthy to be here as she is no girl, she is warrior a Wonder Woman as she likes to be called."

The girls were amazed as the same guy that once yelled at them is now defending Diana as they were happy for him, Diana was amazed at his words and gained courage to speak up.

"Vegerot is rigth mother if he was able to fight as toddler than I can make my own decisions and this day I will follow my own path."Diana said.

Hippolyta got angry, she glares at Vegerot and said:"you, I should have known that a man would make my daughter turns against me."

"I did no such thing even as a princess she has rights to be a warrior."Vegerot said.

"That is something that you know a lot."they look to see four alien warriors there one had red skin and horns, one blue one with a long head, one was green with the top of his head red and another has yellow skin with a shell like skin on his head and they were all wearing similar type of armor to Vegerot.

"I should have known those robots were your doing."Vegerot said.

"Well, well if it isn't Vegerot."The red one said.

"Who are you?"Hippolyta ordered.

"Sorry lady you don't get to order us around."Red one said.

She got mad as her amazons charged at them but they were able to get rid of them with one blow as they were sent flying shocking her.

"That's impossible."Hippolyta said scared.

"Now keep away from our bussiness."Red guy said.

"Were those machines with you?"Vegerot asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"That's right they were just protoypes that the scientists made that we used to test out and we found a big power level here so we sent them to attack."The red guy said.

"Vegerot, who are these creatures do you know them?"Diana asked.

"Not personally, but I know who they work for, they are Friezas soldiers."Vegerot said making Jessica gasp.

"Frieza."Jessica said scared.

"You know that guy?"Kara asked.

"Yes, he is a evil emperor his power is said to be so strong that is barely anyone that can rival him but his evil heart is said to be worst of all and his army is known for selling planets."Jessica said.

"Selling planets?"Barbara said.

"They wipe out all life on those plantes then sell them off to the highest bidder."Vegerot explained as they were shocked.

"That's rigth we wanted to see if we can get a pretty coin from this one but looks we hit the jackpot seeing you here Vegerot, or should I say Prince Vegerot."The red guy said.

The girls were surprised and Diana asked:"Vegerot your a prince?"

Vegerot was silent and said:"Yes the prince of Planet Sadala."

"Yeah, prince of the dead monkeys."the blue one said as they laugh.

"Wait, what do they mean?"Karen asked.

"Simple his little planet got destroyed a long time ago."The red guy said shocking the girls"it blew up leaving him the only survivor so we are going to finish the job and just to be sure."he snaps his fingers as more robots came.

"Girls take care of the robots but leave them to me."Vegerot said.

"Are you sure?"Kara asked.

"Yes."Vegerot said as he takes out his red cloth and ties it to his head like a headband, he stares at them then charges at them, they went to the sea as the robots attacked the girls.

**(Insert Solid State Scouter)**

The Frieza soldiers flew up to the air as they shot energy blasts at Vegerot bellow them and created a huge explosion, the blue guy laughed then his scouter beeped as he looks up to see Vegerot above him as he bashed his head in as he falls to the ocean, the rest then shot a energy blast as Vegerot dodged it and it made a smoke cloud.

"Where did he go?"The red guy said.

Vegerot appears behind the yellow guy and kicks him in as it made the other two shoot at him, they smirked but when they saw who it was which made thm get shocked as their ally falls to the ocean in pain, they look to the other side as the smoke was cleared and they saw Vegerot smirking at them.

"But how was he able to defeat two of us?"The green guy said.

"That's because he's a Saiyan and the prince so stay on your toes."The red guy said as they charged at Vegerot.

They started to gang up on Vegerot as he was able to block their attacks while dodging some of them, the red guy was getting frustrated as he was wondering how did a brat that was a child when he left the destruction of his planet was able to get this strong.

The girls were able to finish off the rest of the robots as they saw the fight and they were amazed at how strong Vegerot was able to hold of two guys at once.

Hippolyta was stunned as that man was able to fend off the attackers that her amazons couldn't, he was a true warrior in her eyes and the fact he was royalty too added more to him and she even saw Diana fight off those machines with her friends help.

The red guy then remember something and smirked and throws a energy blast to the pier and to the shock of everyone it was the amazons that were knocked out, Vegerot goes flying at high speed and deflects the blast saving them, he looks to see the two other guys charging their energy blasts.

"Idiot, that was a distraction now die."red guy said as they fired their beams.

Vegerot cupped his hands to the side and charges his own beam as he was covered in a purple sphere and fires his attack:"Galick gun" his beam clashes with the other twos combined attack as they struggle for dominance, then Vegerot gives it more energy as it overpowered the beam as the other two got blasted as they fell to the ocean.

Vegerot landed back to the pier as his team ran up to him as they got happy that he was able to beat those guys.

"Man that was awesome."Kara said.

"Yeah, that was amazing that you were able to fend them off like that, and don't worry I'll call the rest of the green lanterns to lock them up as they are still criminals."Jessica said.

"Good if they are left free they will tell Frieza."Vegerot said.

"Yeah and you were cool."Karen said.

"Vegerot you showed a true warriors spirit in the fight there and I am also happy that you saved my amazon sisters."Diana said.

"And you were so cool and that galick gun was like coolest attack I have seen."Barbara said.

"Yes and you were efficient there as you made sure no one got caught in the crossfire."Zatanna said.

Hippolyta approaches them and said:"daughter you have showed that you have earned your victory as you have shown wisdom and courage so you are worthy of the title of Wonder Woman."

Hippolyta looks at Vegerot and said:"Vegerot you are a true warrior and I am grateful that you have saved my amazons and I will trust your judgement as both a warrior and a prince, so please look after my daughter." and Vegerot nodded.

"Diana may I talk to you in private?"Hippolyta said.

"Yes, mother."Diana said confused as the rest of the group went to wait on the other side.

"I saw how you look at him, your knowledge of the world of man is limited but I can see you are in love with him."Hippolyta said.

"Mother."Diana said as she blushed.

"And I have to say you picked a good choice, he is both a warrior and a leader so he's a wonderful choice for a husband for you so think about it."Hippolyta said as she left with her amazons.

Like Jessica said the green lanterns were able to arrest the frieza soldiers and after the battle the citizen's cheered for their new heroes as Kara liked the attention and Vegerot smilled as he was able to protect his new home but he knows that this was only the beginning and they heard Lex Luthor wanted to rebuild up Sweet Justice as he liked the place plus his parents liked the publicity.

**Note:Vegerot is the prince of all Saiyans and the harem is starting with Diana as the first as they are both warriors that are royalty and there is gonna be evil girls in the harem too and I replaced Lena as she was just a bratty girl so I picked the Friezas soldiers as they wanted to destroy all life to sell the planet.**


	4. Chapter 4 Saiyans Origins

**Chapter 4 Saiyans Origin**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

Vegerot was now in bed after what happened with the attack on the pier he told the girls to meet with him the next day on his ship as he gave them the coordinates to it, his secret was known by them and they wanted to know about his story so he will tell them but for now he went to get some sleep.

Next day the girls were outside of the spaceship and Barbara who had her backpack was excited.

"This is amazing we get to see a real alien spaceship."Barbara said.

"For you might be cool."Kara said as she's a Kryptonian.

"Sisters let us not delay and see our friend."Diana said.

"Yes let's see our prince and hope he can explain to why he kept it a secret."Zatanna said.

"Maybe he had a good reason."Karen said.

"So let's go see him."Jessica said.

Barbara knocks on the door, as they waited Vegerot opened it and said:"Well you're here, come on in." they entered the ship.

They were amazed at how advance it was as Barbara was checking every corner and saw a machine in the middle of a room and she goes to press a button.

"STOP."Vegerot yelled stopping her"That's the gravity machine."

"Gravity machine why do you have that?"Babara asked.

"What do you think I do when I'm travelling, I train in intense gravity."Vegerot said.

"I see, so that is why you are so strong."Diana said.

"Yes, along with fighting enemies along the way."Vegerot said.

Kara looks at it and asked:"So how much does it go?"

"Let's say 100 times your own Earth's gravity is one of the stages it has."Vegerot said surprising them.

"What, how can you even survive that much gravity?"Jessica said.

"Oh please the gravity from my homeworld was 10 times the Earth's gravity and Saiyans can adapt to any type of gravity."Vegerot said.

"Impressive."Diana said.

"Yeah right, my own planet had way more gravity."Kara said.

"Oh that's right you and Superman are aliens too."Barbara said.

"Oh yeah, well that won't matter without training as you got lazy and soft."Vegerot said making her growl.

"Now let us not fight amongst ourselves."Diana said avoiding a conflict.

"So is there more outside of this sweat shop?"Zatanna asked.

"Yes down those stairs."Vegerot said pointing to a ladder.

The went downstair as they saw another hall as they walked around.

"Okay this is the kitchen."Vegerot said as they saw the kitchen and a big fridge there.

"Why is there a huge refrigerator there?"Jessica asked.

"Well Sayians eat more than humans."Vegerot said.

Jessica opened and she holds her lunch as their was so much meat there along with other food.

"That's got to be at least enough food to feed a whole village."Barbara said.

"Really, to me that's my lunch."Vegerot said as they looked at him stunned.

"Okay, can you at least eat other things than meat?"Jessica asked as she almost threw up.

"Yes I can, I guess I can try other things since we're a team."Vegerot said.

Vegerot went to show them another room as it had a bed with a window that shows the outside, a desk and a bunch of drawers and cabinets on the walls.

"This my bedroom."Vegerot said.

"Oh cool, I guess aliens prefer less space."Barbara said.

"Well this isn't a Sayian space ship mine got destroyed a long time ago so a scientist from a planet I saved gave me this one as thanks for helping them."Vegerot said.

"That's great Vegerot that you saved that planet."Diana said.

"Yes and I only took the reward because I would have been stuck in that planet and while it was nice I needed to find my own home."Vegerot said.

Vegerot opens a drawer to show them a bunch of scouters in a rack and they were green models.

"Here, you can have one of them."Vegerot said tossing Barbara a scouter.

"Oh, thank you."Barbara said happy to have one.

"Yeah, they have a communicator function on them so we could talk with them."Vegerot said.

"Hey those Frieza guys had the same ones couldn't they hear from ours too?"Kara asked.

"No, mine were made by the same scientist that made the ship so the ccommunicator's radio signal is different so they can't listen to us."Vegerot said.

After showing them the place he went to the kitchen again as they sat on the table and Vegerot decided to tell them the truth.

"Okay I should tell you that yes I am a prince and the reason I didn't tell you is well I didn't want to be treated as Prince Vegerot."Vegerot said.

"Why, I thought being a prince was a great thing?"Kara asked.

"No, you see in my home planet Sadala I was treated always as prince Vegerot as no one got to know me for who I was, even when I started to fight I was always seen in my father's shadow."Vegerot said as he puts a device on the table as he showed a hologram of King Vegeta.

"That's your father, he does look like you."Diana said.

"Yes, I didn't get to know him much as he was always busy in his duties as the king but I did look up to him as I saw him once fight off an invading army to protect our world, but I never made any friends as they got scared that I would order their execution if they made me angry."Vegerot said.

The girls felt sad for him as he was alone for the most of his life when he was a kid.

"So we are similar."Diana said.

"Yes only my father didn't try to forbide me from fighting as he said that we Saiyans should grow stronger no matter what."Vegerot said as he remembers those times."but then my mother told me about my uncle."

"Your uncle?"Karen asked.

"Yes, my mother was a woman that showed power and strenght but was also kind, she always tries to look out for me and she told me about my uncle who was a low class warrior."Vegerot said.

"Low class?"Kara asked.

"You see their are three classes of warriors low class which are weakest, the middle class ones that have relevant strenght and the high class like my father and me are the elite those that are the strongest of all the Saiyans."Vegerot explained.

"That is not right, you shouldn't divide your people by ranks."Diana said.

"This was made by my grandfather, while my father has been trying to change what he has done."Vegerot said.

"Can we continue?"Karen said.

"Of course, my uncle Bardock was a low class warrior while my mother was a strong warrior and was chosen to marry my father, she told me to go meet him and when I saw him I was surprised that he was a strong Saiyan despite being considered a low class, he treated me as a normal warrior as he was both tough and nice, he wanted me to grow strong and he even helped by making the same type of armor I have so that I could join the other Saiyans without being known as the Prince as he shown me how a true warrior fights."Vegerot smiled as he remembered the times he was with his uncle when they trained together.

The girls were happy that he got to know his uncle and Diana could see that his uncle meant a lot for him.

"I guess I should tell you how we Saiyans work, you see the Saiyans are tasked to go to other worlds around our planet to take care of threats as the people there were very happy with the help they paid us for our work as we get to fight to grow stronger and we also were able to get resources from our victories."Vegerot explained.

"So the Saiyans are like mercenaries that fight for the good of others."Jessica said.

"In away yes."Vegerot said.

"It seems your race cares about the safety of others."Diana said with a smile.

"Yes, soon there were other worlds that made alliances with us one being the Tamaraneans as I saw them visit with the King and my father discussing the alliance and I saw a girl around my age in the ship she had red hair and green eyes like her father I guess she was the princess."Vegerot said as he tried to remember her name"I don't remember her name but some spread a rumor that my father made a arranged marriage with the princess with me."

"What?!" The girls said in shock.

"Why are you so shocked because of a rumor?"Vegerot asked as they blushed and were silent.

"It's just you should be allowed to find love instead of being forced to love someone that you don't know."Diana said as they nodded.

"Okay, many have wanted to make alliances as they saw the potential of us Saiyans and they wanted our strenght at their side, but then something happened."Vegerot said as he frowned"as I was in my room my mother came in and took me outside quickly, I asked what was going on and she said that we were in danger, she took me to a space pod as she said that my uncle told her that our planet was going to get destroyed so she wanted to save me so I went to the pod and was sent flying into space as my mother said her goodbyes, as I was flying away I saw my planet being destroyed as it explode and that was the last time I saw planet Sadala."

The girls were sad as he lost his home and his family as Barbara and Karen hugged him as he got surprised.

"I can't believe you lost your home."Barbara said.

Kara turned around and said:"You know your not the only one that lost a home."Vegerot looks at her"my planet Krypton was destroyed and I lost my family too."

Vegerot was stunned, he puts a hand on her shoulder as she looks at him and he said:"then I guess we have more in common, I came here so I can start a new life as I will make sure not to lose another home again."

Kare turns around to face him and said:"but don't get the wrong Idea about me."she tried to act tough but he just smiled.

Barabara got up with a smile and said:"but don't worry we are here to make your new life on Earth better." the rest of the girls smiled as Kara was still acting like she didn't care.

"And one more thing."Babara said as she goes to her backpack and takes out a newspaper with the entire team there on the front page saying Heroic Fighters."were in the front page and we should come up with a name."she thinks about one and snaps her fingers"Z-fighters."

"You just put the Z to make it sound cool didn't you?"Vegerot said as she rubs the back of her head."But I guess it will do."

"All right were the Z-fighters."Barbara said excited.

Jessica saw a cabinet next to her and opens it to see a couple of bottle of seeds inside bottles.

"Hey Vegerot you didn't tell us Saiyans like planting."Jessica said.

"What, oh no those are regular seeds for plants."Vegerot said.

"Oh, then what are they?"Jessica asked.

"Those are Saibamen seeds."Vegerot said.

"Saibamen?"Zatanna asked.

"They are a species that my race were able to find in a deserted planet, it seems their homeworld was destroyed, they are able to be created by being planted on the ground as they grow out of the ground as they serve to fight along side us."Vegerot explained.

"Impressive so you can literally make an army just by planting these seeds."Diana said interested as it reminded her of the stories of Jason.

"Yes."Vegerot said.

"Well, at least your race was able to save a extinct race."Jessica said.

"Yes, we were able to find a plant that similar to a small tree to recreate them."Vegerot said as he goes to a big cabinet doors to reveal a green tree with the seeds hanging from them"we Saiyans find them usefull as a good team in case were in danger and before my mother sent me here she gave me this plant along with a few seeds if I ever was in trouble."

"Well they can be useful when were in a tight spot."Karen said.

"But don't forget as fights in the future are just going to get tough so we must always be ready."Vegerot said.

"He is right we must get stronger for the future battles."Diana said.

The girls nodded while some like Karen and Jessica were nervous but they got to be there with their team.

"Hey Vegerot how strong is a Saibamen?"Barbara asked.

"Well, their around 1200."Vegerot said.

"Oh come on, freaky plant guys are stronger than me."Kara said not liking it.

"Then get stronger, train for once in your life, if you want we can use my ships gravity machine as like you said your planet's gravity is higher than this planet's."Vegerot said.

"Fine, but I'll be doing it so I can get stronger than you."Kara said.

Vegerot smirked and said:"Very well I accept that challenge as your going to need all the training you can get."

After that the Z-fighters were formed as they prepared for any future threat to protect their home.

In the deep space a spaceship that belong to lord Frieza was flying through space, inside observing the outside was Frieza in his hover pod as he had is evil smile on, then Zarbon and Dodoria entered the room.

"My lord we received some news about the squad that was sent to conquer a planet from north side of the universe were captured by the Green Lanterns."Zarbon said.

"Oh really how were they able to capture them?"Frieza said not pleased with the news.

"We don't know the exact details but looks like they were defeated before being captured."Zarbon said.

"Well either the Green Lanterns are stronger than what we thought or someone else defeated them, but for now let's continue expanding my empire with Braniac and Darkseid around I will make sure not to be surpassed by them."Frieza said as they continued on their way.

**Note:Vegerot's story is revealed along with the Saiyans as they are a mix of the universe 7 and 6 ones also more of the story will be revealed later and Frieza does know the strongest of the Dc universe since in the original he knew about Buu and Beerus.**


	5. Chapter 5 Bunnysitting

**Chapter 5 Bunnysitting**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

Vegerot was walking by the street in his regular clothes with a backpack over his shoulders, he decided to see how the city was as he wanted to know more about this world, he was walking by a building and he saw Zatanna exiting it wearing her magicians outfit as she walks to the other side of the street.

Vegerot looks at it and said:"If I remember right this is Kara's house so why did Zee came out with her other outfit on."

Vegerot flew up to the window that belongs to Kara's room and when he looked inside he surpresed a laugh.

He saw Kara hugging a rabbit and she said with a big smile:"I'm drowning in cuteness."

Then she heard a laugh as she looks to see Vegerot laughing his butt off as she was now sporting a blush on her face in embarrassment, she then opens the window and drags him inside as she was now glaring at him.

"How much did you see?"Kara questioned him

"The part when you said and I quote, I'm drowning in cuteness."Vegerot said as she got stunned.

"You better don't tell a soul."Kara threaten him.

"It's your business, I don't care about telling others but I'm surprised you like these little guys you big softy."Vegerot said as he points a the rabbit still in her arms.

Kara was blushing even more as she didn't like to be called a softy and said:"the only reason I'm not punching you right now is because my parents might flip if they hear a boy that they don't know came in through the window."

"Okay."Vegerot said as he noticed another one in a cage next to a empty one"so do they belong to Zee?"

"Yup, she asked me to look after them while she did her magic show, ain't that right Harry Houdini."Kara said as she looks at the rabbit who smiled back"Okay now back to your cage." she puts him back.

"Harry Houdini is that what his name is?"Vegerot asked.

"No, I just gave him that while I called the other Merlin."Kara said.

They saw the rabbits were sad as they were trying to reach each other.

Kara was sad for them and said:"Zee said that I should keep you two apart." then after looking at them she put on a smile"I bet she gives you lot's of dumb little rules to follow."

Kara goes to take them out until Vegerot whacks her over the head and said:"stop that you idiot, Zee said they should be apart then they stay apart."

Kara rubs her head, she then glares at him and said:"Okay, next time you do that I will kill you."

"Oh really, I was helping you from doing something stupid and you threaten me."Vegerot said.

"Oh yeah who said I need your help."Kara said as they glare at each other.

Kara goes to get them free but Vegerot grabbed her arms as she then tackles him to the ground making them fight as they rolled around the floor, they knocked the cages down by accident and it opened the doors, as they were now grappling for power they noticed the rabbits were out of their cages and were hugging.

"Oh my god their so cute together."Kara said as she forgot their little fight, she then turns to face Vegerot"see nothing bad happened."

Vegerot then points at them and said:"then why are there more than two now."

Kara looks to see three little baby rabbits there, she got excited and said:"Harry Houdini your a mommy."

Kara then stars to hug all the rabbits as she was now next to the door, Vegerot facepalmed and said:"she doesn't see it's strange that theres baby rabbits now."

"Uh Vegerot."Kara said getting his attention and he got stunned as they were more"their multiplying."

"Quick we got to seperate them."Vegerot said.

But then the entire room was covered in bunnies as they went out of the window.

"Too late."Vegerot said as he and Kara look out to see the bunnies taking Merlin and Harry Houdini away."After them."

After changing to their hero outfits they flew through the sky as they saw the destruction the rabbits were doing.

"Time to take out the adorable trash."Kara said as she flies ahead, she then lands infront of them in the street, she puts a hand foward and said:"halt." but the bunnies went passed her.

"Did you really think that would have worked?"Vegerot said.

They look ahead as they gasped and Kara said:"their heading for midtown, they'll overrun the whole city."she goes to the bridge ahead and takes one of the supports to make a barrier to stop them.

Kara sits down on the barrier and said:"Sorry rabbits this roads closed."but then noticed that they went to the street on the right as the barrier was curved to that direction"Seriously guy."then they dragged her with them.

"Kara."Vegerot said as he went after them as they were heading towards the park.

Zatanna was doing a trick with a kid on stage while three others were watching.

"Now Tommy, let's see what's behind your ear."Zatanna said as she pulls out a bunny as she narrows her eyes at it.

"That's not my quarter that's a."Tommy got interupted by a girl there.

"Bunnies."The girl said as they were all burried by a army of bunnies.

Zatanna comes up to see Kara as she glares at her and Kara said:"so hows it going?"

"I told you to keep them apart."Zatanna said angry.

"I did for at least ten minutes."Kara said as Zatanna didn't believe it"Five and I was occupied a bit with someone else."

"Who?"Zatanna asked.

"Kara."They look up to see Vegerot coming towards them as he floated up above them.

"Vegerot?"Zatanna asked confused to why he was here.

"Yeah you see he found out you gave me them to look after so I had him come in as he tried to stop me from freeing them."Kara said.

"Well I guess I should thank him for at least trying to stop you."Zatanna said.

"Well how about we try to find away to stop them."Vegerot said.

"Hey, who are these two."Tommy said as he and the rest of the kids were on the slide.

"Oh these are, my assistants Supergirl and Saiyan and they came to help me on my biggest trick making all these rabbits disappear."Zatanna said as the kids cheer.

Vegerot and Kara helped by throwing the rabbits inside Zatanna's hat, Kara flies fast as she grabs the bunnies to throw them in while Vegerot used a shockwave to send them flying to the hat, Zatanna spun around as she was catching them as the kids liked the show.

After they caught the last ones Kara said:"Phew good thing we caught them all."

Vegerot then checked his scouter and saw multiple targets heading towards them and said:"no, they're still more of them left."

And then more bunnies came with Merlin and Harry Houdini on top still hugging, then everyone was taken away by the tsunami of bunnies.

Zatanna and Kara resurfaced as Zatanna said:"this is why I told you to keep them seperated."

Vegerot came out as he flew to the air and said:"look you can yell at her later, we need to stop them before they destroy the city."

"Yeah he's right, I'm really sorry for letting Merlin and Harry Hoidini out."Kara said.

"Excuse me, my little Sir Reginald Buttonsweet and Cottontail Cloudy are purebred magical rabbits of the highest pedigree so they are not to be mentioned with in the same breath as Merlin and Harry Hoidini."Zatanna said angry.

"Later, now how do we stop them."Vegerot said as he was getting mad.

"Okay, if this all started because of love right."Zatanna said as she was able to get out and changed to her hero costume."then I shall turn their love into hate, Ekat eseht seinnub evol dna nrut ti otni dertah."she casted a spell as her eyes turned purple, the spell engulfed all the bunnies, as they think it was working it then made the bunnies merge together into a giant Rabbit monster as it roared at them.

"I may have worded that spell wrong."Zatanna said as she got scared.

"I couldn't figth an army of cute bunnies, but now since they are all together."Kara said as she charges at them, as she tries to punch it, the rabbit made a hole in its body make her go through it, she tries it again and it gave the same result.

"This is not good that thing is wearing her down."Vegerot said.

"Why won't you stand still."Kara yelled as she tried to hit it multiple times then she crashed on the roof of a building as the rabbit tried to crush her but she vanished when he hit it and when the rabbit monster lifted his hand it was confused to where she went.

Kara opened her eyes to see Vegerot holding her in bridal style as she blushed on how close they were right now and she felt his massive muscles.

"Kara are you okay?"Vegerot asked.

"Oh, uh, yes I'm fine."Kara said nervous.

"Kara let me handle this, I figured that this monster was made from those two being together so all I have to do is seperate them."Vegerot said.

"What, are you crazy those thing are stronger now and how are you going to take them out from the inside of that monster?"Kara questioned him.

Vegerot smirked and said:"Well let's say during my travels I learned two techniques that can help one I'm still perfecting but it can be useful now."he puts her down on the steet, as she stood up.

"Okay but be careful."Kara said.

Vegerot nodded as he flies to face it as Zatanna goes next to Kara and said:"does he have a plan?"

"He said that he has one."Kara said.

Vegerot was now infront of the monster as it roared, Vegerot smirked and puts his hands infront of his face and said:"Solar flare."a blinding light appeared as Kara and Zatanna closed their eyes as the monster yelled in pain as it got blinded.

"Now that it's distracted."Vegerot said as he puts two fingers on his forehead, he was trying to use a technique that he learned a long time, he didn't master it as he couldn't sense KI properly since he still needed his scouter but at close range on the other hand.

"Found you."Vegerot said as he teleported to the inside of the monster, Sir Reginald Buttonsweet and Cottontail Cloudy were still hugging in the inside then they were grabbed surprising them as it was Vegerot smirking as he flies out as he bursts out of the monsters chest and then pulls the two appart as the magic was canceled and the rabbit monster vanished, people cheered for the Z-fighters as they saved the day.

The rabbits tried to reach other as Zatanna was able to get two cages to put them inside.

"Well that takes care of it and how did you do that Vegerot?"Zatanna asked.

"Those were moves that I learned the first of was the solar flare which makes a blinding light to blind my opponents, while the other one is called the instant transmission, I learned it from the Yadrats and it that allows me to teleport but I didn't complete it as I need to sense KI but I can use in short distances."Vegerot explained as they got stunned.

After that Zatanna took the rabbits as Vegerot took Kara home as they were outside of the door.

"Look, thanks for helping out, you were cool."Kara said nervous with a blush.

"Hey were a team, so I'll be there to help out."Vegerot said.

"Yeah."Kara said then she kissed him on the cheek surprising him"that's for saving me hero" she smiled at him but then glared at him" and you better not tell anyone about that."She goes in as Vegerot was still stunned, he didn't expect that to happen, he goes back to his ship as he might have found a girl that liked him but he will wait if it will work out or not.

**Note:Kara is now interested in our Saiyan prince and yes he knows the instant transmission and solar flare but can't use the first one as he can't sense ki properly like how Vegeta had problems using it on Namek.**


	6. Chapter 6 Rings of power

**Chapter 6 Rings of power**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

In space around Earths atmosphere, Hal Jordan and Jessica were training in giant asteroids as Jessica was defending herself with a shield made from her ring as she blocks Hal Jordan's Baseball bat

"Come on Jess you got to fight back, aren't you apart of the Z-Fighters."Hal said as he attacked.

"I keep telling you I don't do violence there is always a different way than bashing your opponent."Jessica said.

"Hey."They look to see Kilowog calling them as they flies towards him"Jess you must learn to fight back as their are many dangerous foes out there, like Frieza you got lucky not to face his soldiers as they were after someone else."

"Hey like I told you Jess doesn't fight, plus is this Frieza really that bad?"Hal asked.

"Did you sleep through class again, Frieza is a evil Emperor that is like pure evil."Jessica said.

"Oh, so that bad."Hal said.

"Yes, your both aren't ready to face him as he is on a level beyond any of you can reach as the way you are now."Kilowog warned them.

After that Jessica and Hal went back to Earth as they were now in school walking throught the track n field.

"You know Kilowog is right, you gonna have to hit someone eventualy."Hal said.

"Oh Hal must you be so wrong about so many things."Jessica said.

"Hey Jess."they look to their right and Hal's jaw dropped as he had to look up, it was Vegerot in his regular clothes.

"Oh hey Vegerot."Jessica said with a smile.

Hal looked at his arm to see his muscles and looks back at Vegerot and said:"Are you Jess's friend?"

"Yes, I am Vegerot."Vegerot said.

"Hal Jordan and are we the same age?"Hal asked again.

"Yes."Vegerot said as he got confused.

"No fair, I wish I had his muscles."Hal said quietly as Jessica heard him and giggled.

"So the mighty Hal Jordan is jealous."Jessica said.

"What, me."Hal said as he laughed"no way."

"Whoa, hey handsome give me a call sometimes."A girl from school spoke to Vegerot from far way.

Jessica smirked as Hal said:"that was luck."

Then Hal looks at the the bus that had the opposing team for the game today and he then hides behind Vegerot as he was bigger than him.

"What are you doing?"Vegerot said as he didn't like being used as a barrier.

"I didn't know we were playing with these guys."Hal said scared as he peeks out to see them.

Jessica looks at the other team, she laughs and said:"hang on, is the great Hal Jordan actually afraid of the other team."

"It's not the team I'm afraid of, I was finally tracked down by my greatest enemy."Hal said as they watched a cheerleader with black hair in a ponytail with a red ribbon.

"What behind the cheerleader?"Jessica said.

"It is the cheerleader."Hal said as they processed that.

"You dumb coward, you got us all worked up for nothing."Vegerot said.

"Hey I'm serious."Hal said.

She looks at them as Hal hides behind Vegerot again and said:"do you think she saw me?"

The cheerleader goes to the other side behind the bleachers as they couldn't see her.

"Oh stop you big baby."Jessica said as Hal was rocking back and forth, Vegerot then noticed a pink glow as he knew something was up"I'm sure she's harmless."and Jessica now noticed the glow.

The girl was now flying to the air in a pink aura as she was now wearing a pink dress with her hair now free and she said:"Thought you got rid of me, didn't you Hal Jordan, well now your mine."she throws a heart at them as they dodged it and the heart exploded upon contact, the students were running away from the attacker.

"You belong to me Hal Jordan, show your face Hal Jordan."She said as she sent multiple energy blasts and hearts everywhere.

Vegerot was able to drag Jessica and Hal behind a popcorn machine and Jessica asked:"Who is this girl?"

"She's called Star Sapphire and she's super clingy."Hal said.

"We can see that, but what is she some space princess or a Witch?"Vegerot asked as he pulled out his scouter and started checking her power level as it said she was 300.

"Worse she's, my Ex-girlfriend."Hal said as they looked at him with a glare.

"Wait what?"Jessica said.

The popcorn machine blew up as Vegerot was able to get them out as they were now behind few practice dummies.

"Leave it up to you to date a super villain."Jessica said angry at him.

"You know your pretty fast."Hal said to Vegerot.

"Not now, we need to stop her so let's go."Jessica said as they did Green Lantern Oath.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight.

Let those who worship evil's might.

Beware our power, Green Lantern's light!"they said as Jessica transformed while Hal didn't as the ring just sparked.

"Whoa, Hal that was lame."Vegerot said.

"Yeah, wait don't tell me are you scared."Jessica said

"Dude, Maybe."Hal said as their cover was destroyed by an explosion as Vegerot and Jessica landed while Hal hit his face on the ground.

"Quick run away."Hal said as they ran as Jessica made a barrier around them.

"Okay spill it what did you do to her?"Vegerot said.

"I just broke up with her, she is just mad about it."Hal said.

"By text."Star Sapphire said as she threw multiple hearts.

Jessica stopped as Hal falls to the floor as she and Vegerot glared at him and Jessica said:"Your broke up with her over text."

"I put a smiley face in it, I'm not the joker."Hal said.

"Well heres a frowny face with my heart."Star said as she made a big energy heart with frowny face on it and throws it at them.

Vegerot grabbed them as they flew at highspeed to the locker room and inside was the team changing their clothes.

"Girl."one said as they ran away.

"Wimps."Vegerot said.

"Okay so what are we going to do now?"Hal asked.

"Well since were here, she is powered by love right.?"Jessica said as she pulls Hal to a mirror"so all we have to do is make her not love you by making you ugly."

"Ha, good luck."Hal said.

Vegerot saw Jessica make multiple styles of hair on Hal as he did a pose with each style.

"See lost cause."Hal said with a smile annyoing Jessica.

"How about I punch you to make your face ugly."Vegerot suggested as that made Hal scared.

They heard someone whistling and they saw Garth carrying a stack of towels, he noticed them and said:"hey guys wassup?"

"Garth, take off your clothes."Jesscia said.

"What?"Garth said confused as she drags him.

Garth was now wearing a towel and Hal was wearing Garth's clothes, Vegerot decided to change to his Saiyan combat armor as he had it hidden in school just in case.

"Thanks Garth we just needed to borrow your style for a bit."Jessica said.

"Yeah your not the first to tell me that, everyone likes my style."Garth said trying to act cool.

Jesscia then looks at Hal and said:"Okay Hal slouch down a little."Hal did that"now shorten your neck"Hal shortens his neck"stick out your gut,"Hal sticks out his gut"a little more"Hal does it as he was uncomfortable."Perfect that's super unattractive."

"Wait what?"Garth said.

"Good now let's send him out."Vegerot said.

"Hey now I recognise you your the only male member of Z-fighters Saiyan, right."Garth said.

"Yes I know that your Aqualad."Vegerot said.

"Wait, how did you know?"Garth asked surprised.

"I saw you control water while I was flying."Vegerot said.

They heard a explosion outside as Jessica pushed Hal out and said:"now get out there."

Hal gets up, he then goes into position and walks fowards to see her while the rest were watching from behind.

"There you are."Star said.

"Greetings Carol."Hal said in a geeky voice"you want to hear all about my new allergies."

Carol puts her hand on her face as she descends.

"It's working, she's losing power."Jessica said.

"Or maybe you want to check out my."Hal thinks of something then looks at Garth"hey Garth what's something dumb that you like?"

"Star battles comic books, but their not dumb."Garth said.

"My star battles comic books."Hal said to Carol as Garth was mad.

Carol was losing power as Hal danced around and said:"look at me I'm such a losery nerd." and Vegerot was filming this on his phone for later as he smirked.

Carol landed on the ground as she walks up to Hal and said:"what happened to you my beautiful Hal Jordan?"

"Sorry baby, this is the real me."Hal said.

Carol cried as she steps back and said:"look at you, so sad, so pathetic, so gross, no women could ever love you like this."she cried then she smiled"Except me, I'll love you forevor." Hal was stunned as she powered up again"only I can see the beauty behind the gate, no one can love you like I can Hal Jordan, not even her."she points at Jessica, Jessica points at herself"once your out of the picture there be no one between me and my Hal Jordan."

"Wait, you think?"Jessica said as she then laughed as she goes out"no, no, no, no, no we are not together not even close."

Carol then fires a blast as Jessica dodged it.

"You will so regret you stole my Hal from me."Carol said.

Jessica makes a staff as she goes to deflect the attacks, Vegerot checked his scouter and Carol was getting stronger, Carol made a giant beam and Jessica made a shield to block it.

"Come on figth back."Hal said to Jessica.

"No, there's always another way."Jessica said.

Vegerot saw the shield was breaking and got nervous for Jessica so he rushed foward as the shield was destroyed he was able to grab Jessica surprising her as he took the blast with his back, Jessica was being held by his arms and could feel his muscles but she also blushed the fact that he blocked the attack with his own body protecting her.

Carol stopped as she saw what Vegerot did, she thought what Jessica told her and said:"so you were telling the truth."she descends to the ground"you were in love with your hero."

Jessica blushed even more as she looks at Vegerot and said:"what me and him, ha ha ha."

Carol looks down to the ground in shame and Jessica notices and said:"look I know that it's hard being rejected but Hal is not a good man."

Vegerot looks at Carol and said:"yes, from the times I have met him he is annoying and self centered while also being, okay what was that word I read it in a book."Vegerot thinks about it and then snaps his fingers"ah yeah, a douche."

Jessica and Garth hold back a laugh as Hal was stunned and said:"hey I'm not a douche."

"Look there are plenty of guys out there that are way better as he will only bring bad things, you can do way better than green douche over there."Vegerot said pointing at Hal making him angrier.

Caro looks at Vegerot with a smile, Jessica was impressed and said:"whoa look at you mr. warrior prince being nice to her."

"Wait prince?"Carol said surprised as she checks him out.

"Hey give me some creddit I'm not a battle hungry guy as I have honor as the prince of all Saiyans."Vegerot said.

"Carol you got to learn to love yourself first before finding love."Jessica said.

"Your right."Carol said then she smiled"when I learn to love myself I will have my prince charming."and she points at Vegerot.

"Wait, me."Vegerot said surprised along with Jessica.

"That's rigth so my prince I will come back for you."Carol said a she flies away.

"That is no good, now she is even stronger by loving herself."Hal said."also why didn't you fight back warrior prince?"

"Simple, I wasn't going to fight a girl that was heart broken, my pride wouldn't allow it both as a warrior and a prince as it was your fault that she was like that."Vegerot said.

"Well at least she's off my back, but did you really need to call me a douche to get her to understand?"Hal asked.

"I only told the truth."Vegerot said as Hal slumps down.

"Yeah, hey Vegerot."Jessica said getting his attention"I wanted to say thank you for saving me."

"Well I couldn't let her hurt you, even if one must fight I wouldn't force you, I say take you time as I know you have the potential to get stronger too."Vegerot said.

Jessica blushed at his words, she rubs her arm and said:"Well I gotta say when I met you I thought you were just some brute that only likes to fight, but I saw that your more than that as you found a different way to solve it."she then kisses him on the cheek surprising those around"that's a little gift for saving me."

"Whoa, thanks Jess."Vegerot said.

"Yeah, hey want to walk home with me."Jessica said as he nodded.

They left Hal Jordan with Garth as Hal said:"how does he do that?"

"Hey can I have my clothes back?"Garth asked as he was still wearing a towel.

**Note:Jessica now likes him as Vegerot is not just a bloodthirsty fighter as he can use his mind and has a sense of honor, also Carol is now interested in Vegerot making her the first evil girl as she got interested in his royal side.**


	7. Chapter 7 A Bees Big Friend

**Chapter 7 A Bees big friend.**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

After some time has passed, Vegerot was texted by Barbara that Sweet justice was back and she said that theres two new surprises after school.

Vegerot was at the entrance and with a smile he said:"this place, it sure brings back memories of when we started."

He enters as he saw everoyone was enjoying their ice cream, he spotted the girls except for Karen, he went to the counter and Barry came and said:"hey Vegerot, let me guess want the deah by chocolate."

"Hey Barry and you would be correct."Vegerot said.

Barry gives him the ice cream as he goes to meet the girls and said:"hey." he sits down next to Zatanna and then starts eating.

"Hey Vegerot."Kara said as she drank her ice cream.

"Good that you were able to come here."Diana said.

"Hey I like this place, just don't try to steal my food again."Vegerot said as Diana blushed at the reminder of what she did to him.

"So where's Karen I thought she would come here too?"Vegerot asked.

"Oh that's because of my new surprise."Barbara said.

She tinkered with the straw dispenser like it was a safe code, then she opened it as the straws fell out and closed it, then they fell down as table went back, they fell down a slide as they landed on the floor as they were dogpiled.

Barbara then showed them as lights turned own as it showed them a secret base that she made.

"Whoa amazing."Zatanna said.

"Yeah I did a few things when they were still in construction."Barbara said as she showed the place.

"This is truly a place of wonders."Diana said.

"Not bad Babs."Kara said as she punched her shoulder.

"Yeah it's pretty cool now you said you had another surprise."Vegerot said.

"Oh yeah, you see the reason Karen didn't come with you is because she's already here and we wanted to show you her new suit."Barbara said as she goes next to cloth hanging from the fridge and Tv"Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you, the new, the improve Bumblebee."

Karen comes out with her suit upgraded as it was sleeker and advance compared to her old bulky one with the tape keeping it together, they all applauded as Zatanna said:"Karen, it is simply divine."

"Battle armor befitting a true warrior."Diana said.

"It looks awesome Karen, so what does it do."Kara said.

"Well we made these modules that make the suit solar powered."Karen said.

"Plus they make her look like bee."Barbara said excited.

"I modified the wing mechanisms dulcet tone to the way they buzz."Karen said.

"Like a bee."Barbara said.

"We get it so please don't interrupt her."Vegerot said.

"Oops sorry."Barbara said.

"Thank you, now as I was saying were working quartz prism to make a eletrical sting on the arms, we also added a function on the visor that is like Vegerot's scouter from the one he let us borrow and now for the final upgrade."Karen said as she raises her right arm as a panel opened to reveal buttons, they all waited as she pressed a button, she flies to the air as everyone look that she started to grow big but then she shrunk again.

Everyone gave a awkward applause as Zatanna said:"Wow."

"Yeah you shrunk, differently."Kara said.

Karen looks at her and she said disappointed about it:"no, I thought we fixed the growth tech, I'm not supposed to shrink but grow."

Karen lands on Zatanna finger and Zatanna said:"but your so cute small."

"Cute and useless, how am I supposed to stand up to the bad guys if I'm."Karen said as she grows back to normal"a puny little insect"

Vegerot noticed the way she was looking as there was something more, Barbara goes to Karen side and said:"it's okay I just bet we just inverted the zetta thingy when had to crosswire because we ran out of the other thingies."

"Yeah I guess so."Karen said.

"Then let us precure the correct thingies."Diana said.

"Quick trip to the mall and we will have the whole thing sorted out."Barbara said.

"Well as much as I hate missing a trip to the mall my father and I have a show tonight."Zatanna said.

"And I'm protesting the show for using animals."Jessica said.

"Oh cool we can share a cab."Zatanna said.

"Hey don't worry Karen, I know you'll get it."Jessica said.

"Oh alright then, let's go."Karen said.

"Okay then let's go."Vegerot said"what about you Kara?"

"Eh, I have nothing better to do so I'll come."Kara said.

They all exited their new lair as they went to the mall, while they walking through the streets Vegerot and Karen were behind as Vegerot wanted to talk to her.

"Karen did something happened to you at school?"Vegerot asked.

"Wait how did you?"Karen asked surprised.

"You get to learn how to tell someone from their expression when you travel like I did so did something happened?"Vegerot asked again.

"Yeah."Karen said with a sigh"theres this girl Doris she's a big bully that torments me with why are you hitting youself, why are you hitting yourself, I don't know why she picks on me and the worst part the PE teacher loves her so she thinks she's untouchable."

Vegerot frowned and said:"I see well she's is just a weakling that can only fight against someone weaker than her, but when someone bigger comes they tend to run away, Karen if you thought using the suit you wouldn't be better than her but you can always count on others as alone you maybe weak but together we are invincible so if she messes with you I'll be there."

Karen was stunned at his words as he was promising to be there to help when she was in trouble, she smilled and said:"Thank you Vegerot."

Vegerot smirked then they heard Kara:"Hey guys hurry up we gotta finish this fast as it almost night time."

"Oh, okay."Karen said as they speed up to catch them.

They arrived at the mall as they went inside as they look around the place.

"Okay the electronics store over there so we can start there."Karen said.

"Oh my gosh, they have the new Gotham style cowls in the Emo emporium, later guys."Barbara said as she goes to the clothing store.

"Yeah while guys find what you want I'll go have a snack so call me when your done."Kara said as she goes off on her own.

The group went to find the parts, they were many thing there as they looking, while Vegerot was no brilliant scientist he at least know to some degree how to fix things, he helped until they heard a scream and crash so they ran out to see a gigantic girl with caveman looking clothing.

She throws man away and said:"puny man, now face the wrath of Giganta."

Diana then comes to their side in her armor and said:"Vegerot, Karen what is happening?"

"Some Cavegirl appeared and is attacking everything."Vegerot said.

"Then let us stop her."Diana sad as she charges at her.

"But we didn't finish the modifications to the suit growth tech."Karen said worried.

Vegerot thought of something to help her be more confident and remembers something along with his talk with her.

"Hey Karen is their a full moon today?"Vegerot said with a smirk.

"Yeah the news said there was gonna be one why?"Karen said.

"Oh your about to see what I said earlier was true so keep her distracted as I go change to my armor along with a surprise."Vegerot said.

"What but I'm not ready."Karen said scared.

"You are ready you said being small is bad well that is not true as there are advantages to it plus remember what I said alone you might lose but together we can win."Vegerot said.

Karen thinks what he was saying and said with smile:"Okay."

"Good, take her outside and be ready."Vegerot said then he whispered something to her ear as she got surprised and smirked.

Giganta was fighitng Diana, Barbara and Kara who were in their costumes, Diana goes to land a punch but got hurt as she was too strong, Giganta then punches her away, Barbara goes to attack but Giganta grabs her and rolls her into a ball and throws her away, Kara goes to attack as she pushes her away but Giganta punched her sending her next to the others.

"Giganta is the strongest."Giganta said a she laugh.

"Hey you oversized gorilla."Giganta turns to see Bumblebee"pick on someone you own size."

"Ha, what is this a little bug has come to be squashed."Giganta said.

"Oh your about to see why you don't wanna mess with me."Karen said as she uses her tech to shrink her.

Giganta than laughed and said:"now your even smaller so you can be crushed easier."

"Oh yeah."Karen said as she flies towards her, Giganta tries to crush her but she flies away surprising her, Giganta tries to punch at Karen multiple times but she always missed as she got angrier, Karen flies up to Giganta face as she smirked as she tries to punch her but Karen flies away making her punch herself.

"Hey Giganta why are you punching yourself?"Karen said.

Giganta got mad and charges at her like a bull, Karen leads her outside as she exited through the door, Giganta was outside on the streets as she looks around and said:"Where are you little bug, Giganta will crush you."

Then something landed behind her shaking the ground, Giganta turns her head around to see a giant ape wearing Vegerot's armor, he roars as he starts to pound at his chest, the rest of the girls went outside only to get shocked to what they were seeing.

"Is that Saiyan?"Barbara asked.

"Well those are his clothes so yeah."Kara said.

"Amazing, he could transform into this creature is it a power of his race."Diana said.

Giganta got scared as she could only stare at the ape infront of her, Karen then grows back to her normal size and lands on Vegerot's right shoulder and said:"I might be small but I have friends that make me feel even bigger and that makes me happy."

"Giganta will smash big monkey."Giganta said then Vegerot flicked her away like a bug as she crashed into a wall and she got knocked out.

Karen smiled and said:"we did it."

"No you did it Karen."Vegerot said with a deep voice"you fought her and used your size against her so you were able to hurt her despite her being bigger."

"Yeah but I couldn't do it with you."Karen said with a smile as she raises her hand and Vegerot gives a high five with a finger.

"Hello."They look down to see the others and Kara asked"so are you going to tell us how you did this?"

"Later, when we have the whole group."Vegerot said.

"Still Bumblebee I am so proud of you."Diana said.

"Yeah Vegerot really helped me be more confident."Karen said.

Next day Vegerot explained to the girls that Saiyans could turned into Great Apes by looking at the moon which surprised them but he said he would be careful when they were in missions not use it so he wouldn't break the city.

Karen was now at the football field walking by, she was texting to her friends then she heard someone shout:"Hey Beecher, heads up."

Karen looks to see a ball coming her way but she grabbed it shocking her bully Doris, Doris got mad and said:"Hey gimme back my ball."

Karen looks at it, she then notices someone nearby which made her smirk and then she said:"come and get it."

Doris got mad as she goes after her but Karen dodged as Doris tried to catch her, Karen goes around the bleachers as Doris goes after her, when Doris goes to the other side she stopped as there was Vegerot with Karen on his shoulders as they smiled.

"Not so tough now are you."Karen said.

Doris got mad and tries to punch them but Vegerot grabs her fist shocking her, Vegerot glares at her so she ran away so she would not ruin her reputation and also she got scared.

"See what I told you, they get scared when someone bigger comes to face them."Vegerot said.

"Yeah, thank you so much for helping me Vegerot."Karen said.

"Hey, don't worry next time she comes to mess with you call me I'll deal with her."Vegerot said.

Karen blushed a little as she liked that he was helping her, she was happy to meet him as she can now stand up to the bad guys as now she didn't need to grow big as her friend can to that for her.

**Note:here it is the introduction of the great ape transformation, Vegerot here was helping Karen be braver as she know accepted being small can help along with the fact they are now like a duo with her being the small one that helps the big guy which is Vegerot.**


	8. Chapter 8 Bat and Ape vs Speedster

**Chapter 8 Bat and Ape vs Red Speedster**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

Vegerot was now in the lair relaxing on the couch, he was enjoying is time alone until Barbara came out and said:"Hey Vegerot, is there any other cool things you didn't tell us about?"

"Babs what are you doing here?"Vegerot asked.

"Well I saw you come here so I had to talk to you, when you turned into that ape I wanted to know more, your attacks, your adventures I need to know more."Barbara said excited.

"Why don't you see when we are fighting?"Vegerot said as he was getting annoyed by her.

"Oh come on you gotta tell me, like that one that Kara and Zee said that you teleported."Barbara said.

"You mean the instant transmission, I still didn't perfect that one yet."Vegerot said

"Really, why?"Barbara asked.

"You see that move needs me to be able to sense the energy of others but I'm still learning that as I was in Yardrat the planet that created the technique for a short time before moving on but they gave me some pointers before leaving."Vegerot said.

"Then let me help you do it, with that ability we can catch the bad guys easier also can you bring others with you?"Barbara asked.

"Yes, but they need to hold on to me to travel too."Vegerot said.

"That's cool we can all travel far away and be the greatest team ever."Barbara said.

Vegerot could only stare at her, her excitement is simply too much, as he wonder why did he had to deal with her, he then received a call so he picked up his phone and said:"yes."

"Vegerot there's a emergency is Barbara with you?"Diana asked.

"Yes she here, where are you?"Vegerot asked.

"At the bank theres a robbery happening."Diana said.

"Okay will be there."Vegerot said as he ended the call.

"Is it go time?"Barbara said.

"Yes they need our help."Vegerot said.

"Alrigth let's go Z-fighters."Barbara said as they went to change to their hero clothing.

Barbara and Vegerot went to the robbery, Barbara grappled through the city while Vegerot flew, they reached the place as they saw their team there at the entrance as bunch of robbers were holding people hostage.

"Okay if any of you supers come closer we will kill the a hostage."The leader said nervous.

"Okay these guys are getting desparate so I got a plan."Barbara said with a smile"if we find a vent and sneak in we can take out the bad guys without them knowing it."

Vegerot raises and eye and said:"oh, I could just blitz them."

"Oh yeah, you are pretty fast but they seem to be too close to hostages."Barbara said her opinion.

Then a red blur passed by them as the robbers were all tied up and the hostages free, everyone got confused, Vegerot on the other hand was able to see a small glimpse of it.

"What whas that?"Barbara said shocked.

"I don't know but it took care of the robbers for us."Kara said.

"I saw only a brief look, who ever it was was pretty fast as his speed was insane."Vegerot said.

"Did you see anything important?"Diana asked.

"I saw a symbol it was like a lightning bolt."Vegerot said.

"That's not any hero symbol we know off so who is this new guy?"Zatanna asked.

"We must find out if he is friend or foe."Diana said.

"Don't worry I'm on the job."Barbara said.

Barbara been looking over any information of the red blur, there's been so many instances of the red blur stopping crime so she made a few plans.

Barbara was hidding behind an alley as she set up a rope tied to a lamp to trip him, when the red blur came it ran past the rope as Barbara got surprised as it failed, next time she set up a cage hanging from a building as she waited when the blur came from far away she let the cage go down, when it hit the ground she saw there was no one inside as she was getting frustrated and the final try was setting up a hidden hole in the dirt in a forest, the blur passed by it as it ddin't work, Barbara got confused as she tries it but fall down to the floor in pain.

Barbara was now at the lair lying down on the couch with her face down as she was tired, she heard someone in front of her and looks up to see Vegerot.

"So how did it go?"Vegerot asked.

"Terrible he just rans away with everything I tried to get him, everything I found out were he goes to stop the bad guys I put things to stop him but he just passes by everything and It's frustrating that I tried everything I can do and it failed."Barbara said sad about it.

Vegerot saw how sad she was, he then remembers something said:"hey remember when you said you wanted to help me."

"Yeah."Barbara said confused.

"If I can perfect the instant transmission than we can catch him off guard."Vegerot said.

Barbara gasp, she then smiles and said:"thank you." she then jumps and hugs him as he was surprised at her reaction then she noticed and gets off with a blush on her face.

"So where are going?"Barbara asked.

"We can use the forest where my ship is as that can help."Vegerot suggested.

"Okay, let's go."Barbara said.

They arrived at the forest, Vegerot and Barbara had changed to their hero clothing and Vegerot said:"okay remember when you said that you could have gone to the bank and avoided being detected.

"Yeah."Barbara said.

"Well I need to to hide at the around here."Vegerot said as he takes out his headband and ties it on his eyes"I will try to sense where you are without using my eyes."

"Okay, Batgirl is ready."Barbara said.

"Okay but stay quite."Vegerot said.

"Oops, sorry."Barbara said as she goes to hide.

Vegerot tries to sense where she is, around him everything was black, he starts to walk foward as he avoided the trees, as he was walking by he points at a direction and said:"your over there."

"Nope."Vegerot take soff the blindfold to see Barbara hanging above him"I'm above you."

"Oh well I still need to get used to it but I was close."Vegerot said.

"Yeah, it was interesting to see you walk aroudn and avoid the trees."Barbara said.

"Okay let's start again, I'll count to three and you hide somewhere else."Vegerot said as he puts the bindfold back.

"Okay."Barbara said as she goes away.

"One, two, three."Vegerot said as he began again.

Vegerot tries it again, he walks around as he was shutting off the sounds and only concentrating on Barbara's energy, he walks to another tree he looks around and takes off the blind fold, he then looks as Barbara comes out behind the tree.

"Hey your getting better."Barbara said.

"Yes, but you should be more sneaky as I heard you giggle."Vegerot said.

"Wait, really."Barbara said.

"Yes, if you want to be sneaky then practice that too."Vegerot said.

"Your right, Batman is always stealthy so I should be too."Barbara said then she puts her cape in front of her"hiding in the shadows to catch the bad guys by surprise."

"Okay, but remember stay quite next time."Vegerot said as Barbara nodded.

They spent the day training for Vegerot to be able to sense others and Barbara being stealthy, Vegerot was now running at highspeed blindfolded as he jumps to a tree and grabs Barbara as he holds her bridal style and land on the floor.

"You did it."Barbara said excited.

Vegerto smirked, he puts her down and takes off the blindfold, he could feel it. he could sense life around him and Vegerot said:"yes, and you are better now Barbara now for the main event." and Barbara nodded as she goes to another side far away.

Vegerot puts two fingers on his forehead as he sensed where Babara was, he could feel mutliple energies but he was able to find Barbara, Vegerot smirked as he vanished.

Barbara was behind a tree as she peeks on the other side, she then felt a tap on her shoulder making her turn around to see Vegerot behind her with a smile.

"We did it."Barbara said more excited.

"Yes now we have to is wait for that guy to appear."Vegerot said.

"Yeah, hey can we spend some time in your ship?"Barbara asked as she wanted to see it again.

"Okay."Vegerot said as they went to the ship.

Vegerot and Babara were at the kitchen as Vegerot brought two sodas from the fridge to drink, as they were drinking Vegerot decided to ask:"So Barbara could you tell me who Batman is?"

"Oh sure, I'm not surprise you don't know him as your from space, he is the hero of Gotham city and he is like the coolest since he doesn't have super powers but can still fight the strongest villains and win."Barbara said.

"I see, that is impressive."Vegerot said.

"I know, I want to be his sidekick but Robin took the spot and I want to show him that I should be his sidekick instead."Barbara said.

"I see."Vegerot said.

"Yeah, but my dad."Barbara said as she was looking down with a frown"he wants me to be a normal girl and he doesn't know that I'm Batgirl because he would stop me."

Vegerot could see that being Batgirl means a lot to her and said:"well, remember when I told you that I joined my uncle in his battles without my father knowing too, so it's not bad wanting to be who you are so don't give up."Vegerot said making her smile.

"Thanks Vegerot."Barbara said.

"Hey remember follow what you believe in."Vegerot said.

Barbara was happy to talk to him as she saw him as someone important like her friends maybe even more.

At Night Vegerot and Barbara were on top of a building waiting as they look around for the red blur, Vegerot sensed him coming and said:"He's coming."

"Right."Barbara said as she puts a hand on his shoulder as she was behind him.

Vegerot puts his two fingers on his forehead and then he said:"Hey Barbara and you stick out your leg to the right."

"Uh, okay."Barbara said confused as she did it.

"Good."Vegerot said as he concentrates, he could see the red blur in his mind then they teleported.

The blur was running through the city at high speed and no one watching as it was late, as he passes by Vegerot and Barbara appeared in front of him and he tripped on Barbara's leg as hit the ground with his face making him slide a bit,.

They looked at the guy as he was wearing a red suit with yellow lines, his mask was pulled up a bit because he slided with his face and they saw his face and bit of blonde hair and his eyes were spinning around.

Barbara gasped and whispered to Vegerot:"It's Barry."

Barry was able to see straight now and noticed his mask and pulls his back down quickly and noticed Vegerot and Barbara.

"How did you do that?"Barry asked.

"Let's say I have a ability that allowed me to track you."Vegerot said.

"Okay, well that cool but your not gonna tell anyone who I am right?"Barry asked nervous.

"Don't worry, we just wanted to know if you were a good guy and you seem like one so you wouldn't mind helping out when we need you?"Barbara said.

Barry blinked, he then smiled and said:"well if you guys ever need help I'll be there as I'm the Flash." and he goes away in highspeed.

"Well that interesting."Vegerot said.

"Yeah, will the the others he's a good guy and we should keep his secret."Barbara said.

"Well I guess it's only fair, do you need help to go back home?"Vegerot asked.

"Nah, i'll be fine and see you tomorrow."Barbara said as she grapples away.

"See ya."Vegerot said as he flies back home.

Barbara was happy not only she was able to see who the Flash was but she was able to spend time with Vegerot as she wondered if she and him could be a thing, as the times they were spending together made her happy to know more about him and he helped be more like Batman in away.

**Note:Barry was revealed in a different way similar to how Batman and Deathstroke were able to stop the Flash, the training wa similar to how Goku did on Kami's lookout as a kid and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	9. Chapter 9 Magicians new assistant

**Chapter 9 Magicians new assistant**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

Zatanna was performing a show in the park with multiple kid watching the show, she made a few tricks like making cards float as they shuffle themselves and they turned to different types like red to black, the kids got amazed as she then made them disappear as they all applauded for her.

"Thank you."Zatanna said as she bowed to them.

Zatanna packed up her things as she was about to leave someone said:"well that was impressive."

She looks behind to see Vegerot with his arms crossed with a smirk,

"Vegerot."Zatanna said surprised to see him.

"Hey, I saw the show you were pretty good."Vegerot said.

"Why thank you, I still remember when you said it was a trick, so did it impress you or was it something else."Zatanna said as she winked at him.

"Well it was pretty cool."Vegerot admitted.

"So did you come to see the show then?"Zatanna asked.

"I got curious."Vegerot said.

Zatanna smiled then thought of something and said:"hey want to hang out a bit?"

"Sure, I got nothing better to do."Vegerot said.

After Zatanna changed out of her magician's outfit they went to a cafe as they were sitting on a table outside, she ordered a cup of tea while Vegerot picked coffee, she drank her tea and said:"now this is relaxing a nice cup of green tea outside with a friend."

Vegerot drank his drink and said:"yeah, I guess."

"So Vegerot what got you interested in watching one of my shows?"Zatanna asked.

"I just got curious to see how you performed as I only saw brief moments."Vegerot said.

"Aw, that makes me happy to know that one of my friends wants to see my shows."Zatanna said happy.

Vegerot grunted, as a few minutes passed he asked:"so why did you want to perform?"

"Oh, well you see my father is the greatest magician of all time and I want to be one too but I have problems getting attention as I live in my fathers own shadow so not a lot of people will come to see me as I even tried the pier but I someone using cheap tricks got the attention of everyone there."Zatanna said a she was sad about it.

Vegerot could see that being a magician means a lot to her and said:"well don't give up then."

Zatanna looks at him as he continued:"if you have a dream then work hard to get it and never give up as true failure is giving up."

Zatanna was amazed, she smiled and said:"why thank you Vegerot."

"Hey we are similar as we were both in our fathers shadows remember."Vegerot said.

Zatanna was happy that he said they had something in common, she then thought of something and said:"hey want to help me in my shows?"

Vegerot thinks about and said:"sure."

"Thank you Vegerot, I'll call you when we can start practicing."Zatanna said happy about it.

"Okay but no rabbit's."Vegerot said not wanting a repeat of last time.

"Okay fair enough."Zatanna said.

Next day Zatanna called Vegerot to her penthouse, he was sitting at the couch and it was fancy there, Zatanna comes out with her magician outfit and said:"well it's time for us to make magic."

Vegerot gets up and said:"okay, so what should we do first?"

"Okay, first stand over there."Zatanna said pointing to her right as he goes to his place.

Zatanna then pulls out her hat as she reaches in, Vegerot was curious then a hand appears above him and pulls him in surprising him, she then pulls Vegerot out of her hat and said:"impressed my cute, hunky, bunny."

"Get me out."Vegerot said angry.

Zatann giggled and takes him out completely of the hat as he walks away and he said:"don't do that again."

"Oh, come on you said that you would help me."Zatanna said as she gives him the pouty face.

Vegerot grunted and said:"fine, but warn me next time."

Zatanna smiled, then they did other spells like switching places with each other, Vegerot and Zatanna held hands as the raised them up as Zatana used her other hand to make a purple smoke around them in a circle, she made giant cards appear as they go around Vegerot as they made him vanish, they then spun around as they went to the other side as Vegerot appeared and he got confused and then she had one more special one.

"Okay, Vegerot this one will help be more magnificent."Zatanna said with a smile.

"Okay, what is it?"Vegerot asked.

Zatanna goes to whisper into his ear and then he said:"No way, theres no way I'm doing that."

"Come on it will be amazing."Zatanna said.

"I'm a warrior not a ballerina, the hand holding one was already too much and now you want me to do that."Vegerot said as he was getting embarrassed.

Zatanna smiled and walks towards him, she puts her head on his shoulder and said:"oh is the prince scared of doing a little dance routine." she winks at him a couple of times"don't worry just follow me."

Vegerot was blushing at her words but gave up, she grabs his hand as she starts to do a slow dance, she used her magic to make a violet aura around them as it made a smoke trail when they were dancing, Zatanna was smiling as Vegerot just grunted, then she flies to the air with him as they spined around as they lights appeared bellow them and made a spiral, when they reached the top a bright light happened as they gently landed on the ground.

Zatanna puts her hand on his chest while Vegerot was gritting his teeth out of shame as he didn't like doing that stunt.

"That was amazing Vegerot."Zatanna said.

"Well practice is over."Vegerot said as he goes to sit on the couch.

Zatanna was happy, while she was happy to have him being her assistant she also used this to be with him, she had developed a crush as he was handsome, strong and nice so she had this little date to see how he would perform in her special tricks and he was perfect.

"Hey how about I cook us some lunch as a reward for being a good assistant."Zatanna said getting his attention.

Vegerot smirked hearing that, Zatanna made a classy 3 course meal as she was watching Vegerot eating with satisfaction as he was devouring it and she said:"you know it still amazes me how much you Saiyans can eat."

"Hey what can I say we eat a lot plus the foods good."Vegerot said with a smile.

"Why thank you and maybe I might offer you something else."Zatanna said seductively as she looks at him with a smirk.

Vegerot was a little taken back by her offer as she then laughed and said:"don't worry just messing with you." but deep down she wanted to do it.

"So, where's your father at?"Vegerot asked.

"Oh daddy is out of town today for a show so we have the whole day to ourselves."Zatanna said.

Vegerot just shrugged as he just accepted it, Zatanna was just loving her time with him as she was a bit jealous of her other friends being closer to him with Diana stealing a kiss from him and Barbara got to spend an entire day with him so she is going to enjoy her time.

"Hey Vegerot, if your interested I'm trying to get a reservation in the best sushi restaurant in all of Metropolis so wanna come?"Zatanna asked.

Vegerot got curious and said:"Okay, I'll go."

Zatanna got excited to have an actual date with him and said:"Then it's a date."

They spent the rest of the day together doing a few more tricks until it was time for him to go home, next day Zatanna told him they were going to have a show at the pier so he went there to meet her as she was in her magician outfit.

"Good your here now let's go make magic."Zatanna said with a smile.

They went to the pier as they were searching for a good spot then they noticed a huge crowed there.

"Wait don't tell me."Zatanna said as they went to see who it is.

When they looked over they saw a punk doing some cheap tricks and Zatanna got mad and said:"that guy again why does it had to be him."

Some noticed her and said:"hey is that faker."

Some started to say that she was just a fake and the guy Ace was better, Zatanna got sad and Vegerot was getting pissed off and yelled."That's enough!"

Everyone got quite and he said:"so you think that Zatanna is a fake compared to that guy, well let me tell you he's the true fake."

"What,"some started to say"no way Ace magic is so realistic"

"Oh really then why doesn't he take the coin he had in the pocket and show both sides."Vegerot said making him nervous.

"I don't know what you mean?"He said trying to avoid being caught.

Vegerot marches foward and grabs him and takes out the coin, he shows them all and said:"it's double sided coin and you call Zatanna a true magician a fake"he then crushed the coin"well let me tell you if you can't see her true skills then you don't deserve her." as they all gasped while Zatanna smiled as she was certain now he is the one.

"So Zatanna let's go, the kids would like to see you again instead of these simple minded fools."Vegerot said.

"You know what your right, I can always wait for a better place."Zatanan said a she grabs her arm and walks away, she then looks at Ace then sticks her tongue out and leaves them all stunned.

"Vegerot thank you so much."Zatanna said.

"Hey as your assistant it's my duty to help you."Vegerot said with a smile.

"Then how about a little reward."Zatanna said.

Vegerot got confused and then she kissed him on his cheek surprising him, she then smiles and said:"that's for being a great friend."

They decided to go to the park as the kids were their and they were excited to see her again and she said:"well everyone to day is were me and my new assistant shall work together in our new performance."

Everyone cheered as she and Vegerot spent their time together making the magic they practiced for the kids as they loved it and Zatanna didn't mind doing shows for them as she can always have a better chance next time as Vegerot will help her achieve her dream.

**Note:Here is about the bond of Zatanna and Vegerot as he becomes her new assistant and she tried to get one over the other girls as she is more direct with her feelings so she used their time together to be with Vegerot.**


	10. Chapter 10 A new warrior

**Chapter 10 A new Warrior**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

At night a speed boat was heading towards the docks, there was a gang of eight thugs there waiting as two men from the boat brought a crate to the dock, one had a crowbar opened it to reveal kryptonite which were green, red and black.

The leader looked pleased and said:"good job, with this both Superman and Supergirl will be out of our way and then all we need to focus on is the rest."

As the grunts were about to take the crate a beam with one coil around it like a spiral blasted the kryptonite destroying it and the thugs were sent to the floor.

"What who did that?"The leader said shocked.

A grunt looks up at a building and said:"look."

They looked up to see shadowy figure as the moon was behind him, they could only see a cape blowing through the wind, he had pointy hears and with two antennas.

"Wait, who is that guy?"one said scared.

The figure vanishes and appears attacking at high speed as they were getting knocked out, the leader backed away as he saw all of his men down, the figure was still hidden and then he walks by a lamp revealing his appearance, he had green skin, his arms has parts of them being magenta, he was wearing a red sleeveless shirt, black pants with a blue belt, he had brown pointy shoes and his cape was black.

He was staring at the leader who was backing away, the leader then said:"w-who are you, your not one of the heroes?"

"No, I'm not but don't expect your getting a free pass."The green guy said.

The leader then made a run for it but then he felt a hand grabs his shirt as he looks to see the green guys arm extended, he smirked as he dragged the leader as he screamed.

Next day Vegerot was at school in class doing his work, he was bored as he was scribbling on his notebook, he then heard the bell as it was lunch time, he walks out to the halls as he heard the other students whisper there was a new hero and that got him curious.

When he entered the cafeteria he found the girls at the table looking at a phone together, he goes to meet them and asked:"hey what is this all about a new hero that is has the schools attention?"

"Well look for yourself."Kara said showing her phone to him, he saw a gang tied up to a street lamp and bellow the image has commentary on what the leader said of a green guy beating them up.

"So a green guy stopped a bunch of criminals."Vegerot said as he might have an idea who it is.

"Yup, well good thing he stopped them as there were traces of Kryptonite there."Kara said happy that guy got rid of it.

"He is very noble to stop them but we must know if he is friend and foe."Diana said.

"Then how will we find him?"Barbara asked.

"The descripion seemed kinda familiar to me."Jessica said as she thinks about it.

Vegerot smirked and said:"I might know who it is." getting their attention.

"Wait really?"Karen said surprised.

"So who is it?"Zatanna asked.

"Come with me at my ship after school I'll show you and go in your hero uniforms."Vegerot said.

They got confused but they shrugged and accepted it.

After school was over they were now outside of the ship in their hero costumes, Vegerot was smirking with his arms crossed looking at the distance while the girls looked at him on his right.

"So, when are we going to find him?"Barbara asked.

"We don't."Vegerot said confusing them.

Vegerot released his energy as he waited, after a few minutes he felt someone behind him and said:"well you took your time to come here." he looks to see the green guy from last night.

He had his arms crossed with a smirk and said:"sorry I had to take care of something first."

The girls got surprised as they didn't see him appear and Jessica said."wait a minute, he's a Namekian."

"Namekian?"Barbara asked.

"Their another race, at the green lantern corps there's another Namekian green lantern, but why is he here as I heard their a peaceful race."Jessica explained.

Vegerot turns to him and said:"So you finally came Big Green."

He got annoyed and said:"don't call me that."

"Uh, Vegerot can you introduce him to us?"Kara asked.

"Of course, girls meet Gast a warrior type Namekian and also my rival."Vegerot surprising them.

"Wait your rival?"Kara said surprised.

"Well you still see me as that after all this time."Gast said with a smirk.

"Hey what can I say your the first to push me to my own limits."Vegerot said.

Gast looks at the girls and noticed Jessica and said:"so a Green Lantern is here too on this planet just like Caro."

"Oh yeah Caro well if you wonder he is doing fine."Jessica said.

"Good to know as Grand Elder Guru was worried for his safety."Gast said.

"So is there a reason your here?"Vegerot asked.

"Simple, you see I decided to travel and found your energy here, while I will miss my planet I decided to grow stronger to protect my people in the future while helping others and since this world as many criminals here I decided to help it."Gast said.

"I see, so."Vegerot said as he cracks his neck"how about a little sparring match for old times?"

Gast smirked as he goes into a stance and said:"sure, I was interested to see how strong you have gotten."

Vegerot goes into his family's stance, he looks at the girls and said:"now watch how real warriors fight."

"Of course, this could be good to learn how to figth better in the future."Diana said.

The girls watched as Babara was excited, Vegerot and Gast stare at each other for a few moments until they vanished surprising the girls, then they appeared in the air as Vegergot punched while Gast blocked it with his arm, they started trading punches as they were avoiding them, Vegerot then kicks him away as Gast stopped and shoots a energy beam at Vegerot, Vegerot crosses his arms as the blast hit him but then he deflects it to the air as it explode.

Vegerot looks at Gast and said:"not bad your stronger than last time we fought."

"Yeah you too but let's say I have a few surprises."Gast said.

"Oh really, well me too."Vegerot said as he vanished surprising Gast as he was kicked from behind by Vegerot.

Gast managed to recover and said:"so you went to Yadrat, I heard of a techinique they created that allows them to teleport."

"Yeah."Vegerot said with a smirk.

"Not bad but let's go."Gast said as they charged at each other.

Vegerot punches at Gast who dodged it and kicks him, then Gast starts to blast him with a energy volley creating a smoke cloud, when the smoke cleared Vegerot was gone and Gast said in shock:"What?!" then Vegerot appears behind him and punches him down.

The girls were amazed at what they were seeing as they were disappearing and reappearing in highspeed, Barbara had stars in her eyes while rest of the girls were stunned.

"What amazing speed and their moving faster than what we can track."Diana said amazed.

Gast and Vegerot were again trading punches and then they grabbed their hands fighting for dominance, they powered up to their maximum strenght as they were now covered in brigth auras, then Vegerot was aura changed to crimson color as it surrouned his body was line and then he overpowered Gast and sends him to the ground.

Gast flies upt to the air again and looks at Vegerot, he puts two finger son his head as he started to charge up a beam on them, Vegerot feels the power coming from it so he cups his hands to the side to chage up his Galick Gun.

After charnging their attacks Gast yelled:"Special Beam Cannon" and shoots his beam at Vegerot who said:"Galick Gun" and fires his own beam, the attack clahed with each other as they were fighting for dominance again, the girls could feel the power from the beams while they were watching, Vegerot was then covered by the red aura again as he puts more power as he was able to overpower Gast who got shocked by it and was then thrown to the ground.

Vegerot powered down as he stares at the ground, Gast comes out of the hole he was in as he looks at Vegerot, they stare at each other for a few minutes then they smilled as Vegerot lands on the ground and said:"well that was interesting."

"Yeah, I guess I have to train more to beat you nex time."Gast said.

"Hey that Special beam cannon was pretty strong as it made your power greater with it."Vegerot said.

"Thanks I made that tecnique to be able to able to defeat stronger opponents."Gast said.

"I see but you still didn't show everything you know."Vegerot said.

"Neither did you."Gast said.

Vegerot looks at the girls as they were amazed or stunned because of the fight and said:"so what did you think?"

"That was spectacular you both have hown great strenght and skill in your fight like true warriors."Diana said.

"We didn't even see them most of the time."Kara said.

Gast looks at her and said:"wait I know you your a kryptonian I heard your people are both strong and smart but sensing your power you don't even come close to your races strongest warriors."

"What did you say?"Kara said angry.

"You heard me."Gast said.

Kara then charges at him as tires to punch him but he dodges them with ease, he got tired and punched her away in the gut and said:"you're still a fool if you think you can take me on."

Kara gets up and said:"Shut up, I can beat you." she then charges at him, her eyes glowed red and sends ray of heat vision at him as he blocked it with one hand, she goes to punch him as he dodges it.

The girls were in shock when they saw Gast insulting Kara for no reason, Diana goes to talk to Vegerot:"Vegerot why is your friend insulting Kara?"

"He is simply helping her."Vegerot said as they got confused"he is testing her to see how strong she can be."

Kara was violently punching him as he was blocking the attacks, Gast then kicked her away and flies to the air, Kara then goes after him as she tries to land a punches and said":Why won't you stand still you green freak."

Gast then saw her power was raising but he had enough and then knocks her to the ground, he looks as she was lying down and said:"good you finally were able to tap in to your strenght."

Kara got confused as she gets and said:"what?"

"You see I needed to see how you would react to measure your strenght because believe it or not you have potential along with your friends but that anger inside will only hold you back so control yourself and you will be stronger."Gast explained.

"Wait, so you did this to train me."Kara said surprised.

"That's right remember you Kryptonians are strong and the figths in the future are just going to get worse as there are other enemies than just the ones on Earth."Gast said and he looks at the rest of the girls"the same goes to you get stronger and one day you all will be the greatest heroes this world needs."

They got surprised and smiled at his words, Vegerot then said:"so Gast where will you be leaving now?"

"I found place far away from here, so if you need my help I'll be there if you need me until then I'm just going to get stronger."Gast said.

"Well me too, so see ya next time."Vegerot said.

"Yeah and goodbye to you girls as well."Gast said.

"Yeah sure, see ya but next time I will win."Kara said.

"Bye."The rest said as Gast flies away.

Zatanna approaches Vegerot and said:"well Vegerot you have a strange friend."

"Maybe, but with him here this world is safer along with us plus we can always count on him."Vegerot said.

And then they all went back home as the Z-fighters have made a new ally as Gast will now fight along side them when they need him, Gast flies back to his home as he had a smirk on his face.

**Note:well heres a new character that is the rival to Vegerot he is the Piccolo of the story and he is based on my own character from dragon Ball fusions with a few diferences so watch out next time when he appears as he wont be appearing all the times only when they need him and the aura around Vegerot is Sayin Soul like how Nappa has the aura around him.**

**Power level**

**Vegerot 19000**

**Gast 18500**

**Vegerot (Saiyan soul) 24000**

**Kara 500**

**Gast (after fighting Vegerot):13000**


	11. Chapter 11 EqualTights

**Chapter 11 EqualTights**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

In the morning in Metropolis the Man of Steel stopped few criminals and they were taken away by the police, everyone cheered for him and the reporters went to talk to him.

"Superman, what makes you different from other superheroes in Metropolis?"Lois Lane asked him.

"Excellent question, you know it's really about."Superman was then cut off by Green Lantern who appeared at his side.

"I'll tell you what it is, it's because he has a partner."Hal said pointing at him.

"A partner?"Superman said confused.

"Go ahead guys, snap away oh yeah, two heroes for the price of one."Hal said as he posed to the cameras and Superman rolled his eyes"am I right sups, buddy"Hal then noticed he was gone and looks that he was flying away.

Superman sighs, then he saw Hal flying next to him with a cape made from his ring and singing a song and he said:"okay what do you think your doing?"

"Singing our theme song."Hal said with a smile.

"Our theme song and you are?"Superman asked.

"Oh come on man, the green, the lantern."Hal said but Superman blinked as he didn't know who he is"dude I'm."Then Hal hit a electrical pole and falls to the ground"in pain, in a lot of pain."

Superman lands next to him and said:"look Green flashlight, I give you points for not ripping off my blue and red but your just not in my league."

"Not even in your justice league?"Hal asked.

"No."Superman said as he was about to fly a robot shaped like a flying saucer appeared attacking the city.

"Alright, let's do this man."Hal said.

But then two beams of energy attacked the robot making it explode, they got surprised as they looked to the right to see Vegerot and Gast there in the air.

"Well that was something."Gast said.

"Yeah good thing we finished our training in time to get here."Vegerot said.

"Hey."they look to see Superman flying towards them, he looks at Vegerot and asked:"your Kara's friend right?"

"Yes, I am Saiyan."Vegerot said pointing at himself"and you must be her cousin?"

"Yes, I gotta say that was impressive what you both did there, also is he a new member of the Z fighters?"Superman asked pointing at Gast.

Vegerot smirks and looks at Gast who smiled and said:"yeah I am, you can call me Namek."

"Well nice to meet you both and you guys are definitely are heroes in my book, so I might call you if I need help."Superman said with a smile.

"Sure."Vegerot said.

"What?"They look to see Hal flying towards him"these guys are on your league!?"

"Oh, hey it's the Green Douche."Vegerot said making Superman chuckle.

"Oh, come on, I'm not a douche."Hal said.

"Well I gotta go, see ya next time guys."Superman said to Vegerot and Gast.

"Bye."They said as they all fly away leaving Hal.

Next day Superman was having lunch at a construction site, he then felt a message on his phone and sees a message from Vegerot saying; Kara's doing fine today saving the city. and he texted back saying: good to know.

Superman goes to eat his Sandwitch but then got another text from a unkown caller and he was sending him a bunch of texts with the last one being: where you at buddy?

Then Hal pops out behind him saying:"there you are."making Superman drop his phone to the ground as he sigh.

A woman was screaming inside of a building as she was about to be dumped in vat of chemicals by Two Face, then from the ceiling came Superman and Gast as they landed on the floor and Superman said:"let her go."

"Don't worry guys."Hal busted through the wall in a tank construct running over Superman, Hal then then comes out and said:"Superman."

Superman groans as Gast facepalms and just rescues the woman by streching his arm and then knocks Two Face out with his other arm.

Superman gets out and said:"Good work Namek, now let's go."then they fly off leaving Hal again as the woman waved bye to them and goes out of the building.

Superman and Vegerot saw a meteor flying toward them, Vegerot was about to blast it until Hal came and said:"I got it."and makes a tennis racket sending it away towards a plane as it goes crashing down, Superman and Vegerot sigh as they go to help the passengers inside leaving Hal again.

Superman was flying through space carrying a bomb, then Hal comes with a piece of Kryptonite and said:"dude look at this green rock I found."he puts it near Supermans face and he starts to fall but Hal turned around looking at it"it's so glittery."

"Get away."Superman said failling.

"Superman."Hal asked as he saw him fall to the moon as the bomb blew up on his face.

Hal was shocked then saw Vegerot and Gast going towards Superman, Vegerot found him on a crater and asked:"Sups what happened?"

"That idiot just put kryptonite in front of my face making me fall to the ground with a bomb exploding at my face."Superman said.

"That stupid Green Douche."Vegerot said.

"Here let me help."Gast said picking him up as they fly to the planet.

"Oh, come on why does he trust them?"Hal said.

Superman, Vegerot and Gast were flying through the city then they saw Hal in Lois Lane's office talking to her.

"You know I was the one that brought us all together, you see Saiyan he modeled his green armor after my own colors and Man of Steel was my name but I gave it to Superman."Hal said.

This made them angry and Superman said:"that does it."

Superman was in chair outside of his house, then Hal came and said:"dude what are you doing out here, what happened?"

"I got hit by some kinda of ray."Superman said souding sick as he cough.

"But I thought only kryptonite can."Hal said worried.

"It was a kryptonite ray then."Superman said annoyed then started to couch again"I'm not sure if I'm gonna make it."

"B-but the world needs us and what's us without you."Hal said in tears as he wipes some off"well I can still look totally awesome but still."

Superman coughs and said:"I need you, partner."

"Anything."Hal said.

"You need to reverse time by flying around the Earth repeatedly."Superman said.

"Wait, that will work?"Hal asked.

"Yeah, I do it all the time."Superman said.

"Okay, okay I got you."Hal said as he flies around the Earth.

Superman then puts on some sunglasses and relaxes as he looks at Hal going around the planet.

"How I'm doing?"Hal asked.

"You doing great buddy, keep going, I'll let you know when it works."Superman said.

Then Vegerot and Gast come from behind the house, they walkedup next to Superman and Gast said:"how long will the idiot figure it out?"

"Hmm, at best until the end of the day."Superman said.

"Hey I got this funny video of him doing a stupid dance and calling himself a nerd."Vegerot said.

"Oh, you gotta send it to my phone."Superman said interested.

Vegerot send the video as Superman laughed at it and he said:"Kara got good friends, hey look out for her she can be hotheaded."

"Don't worry, we will get that side of her under control."Gast said.

"Yeah, well see ya around Sups."Vegerot said.

"See ya guys."Superman said as they fly away."They're cool guys." and then goes to read a newspaper while Hal was still flying around the Earth.

**Note:heres the first Short and Vegerot and Gast meeting Superman as they worked together as their like the cool guys and Hal's the guy trying to join the club.**


	12. Chapter 12 Pink Stalker

**Chapter 12 Pink Stalker**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

At Vegerot's ship Vegerot was sleeping in his bed, then a alarm from a computer woke him up, he gets out of bed shirtless, he yawns as he goes to get dressed, he then takes his clothes out of the closet and puts them on, he goes to the kitchen to get some breakfast and made some eggs and bacon with a drink, he received a message on his phone.

"Who could it be at this time?"Vegerot said as he goes to check it as he drinks.

It said: don't forget to get to school early. and it was a unkown number which made him raise an eyebrow then another text was sent: see you soon. then a picture of Carol appeared with her doing a peace sign with a smile which made him spit his drink in shock.

"How did Carol get my number?!"Vegerot said in shock.

He quickly types one to Jessica saying:we got a problem.

She texted back saying:What's wrong?

Vegerot then texted:I'll tell you at school and get the others.

Vegerot then got another from Carol saying: xoxoxo. as he got freaked out.

Vegerot then hurried up cleaning and dressing up and goes to school, when he arrived he saw the girls outside and Jessica asked:"Okay Vegerot were here so what's the problem?"

"This."Vegerot said showing his phone as they got shock to see Carol's picture.

"Carol, but how did she get your number?"Jessica asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since the last time when she was still nuts for Hal."Vegerot said.

"Well this chick got some serious problems but how was she able to get your number who else has you're number besides us?"Kara asked.

"Well your cousin."Vegerot said making her grunt."but I didn't give anyone else my number."

Barbara thinks about it and said:"maybe it's someone that she has connections that she was able to convince him or her to give her your number."

"Hal."Vegerot said immediatly as he got mad.

"Oh no, don't tell me that idiot actually gave her your number."Jessica said.

Vegerot got another text from Carol saying:U + me = many hearts.

"Let's go talk to him."Kara said as she punched her palm.

They were able to find him as Kara slams Hal to his locker as they glared at him and Hal said:"whoa, hang on second what did I do to you?"

"Well you can start explaining how did Carol got Vegerot's number?"Jessica said as she glares at him.

"I don't know."Hal said as they didn't believe him"okay I might have peeked at Jess phone to give Carol your number but that was because she had me cornered I had no choice."

"Well thanks to you I have a crazy girl sending me texts."Vegerot said as Carol was still sending him more texts saying that she loved him.

"Hey, I'm sorry plus what's the worst she can do."Hal said.

"Did you forget she is super clingy."Jessica said.

"Okay good point."Hal said as Kara wanted to punch him"don't hurt me."

"Kara we don't need to cause violence, we now must help our friend deal with this problem."Diana said as Kara let's go of Hal as he falls to the ground.

"Okay how about we go back to class and we will deal with his later."Karen suggested as they accepted it.

"But you better not tell her where I live."Vegerot said.

"Okay, I won't."Hal said and they they left.

They all went to class as Vegerot took his seat, as he was writting on his notebook, as he watched time pass by he looks at the window to see Carol looking at him with her face pressed on the glass, Vegerot got shocked and rubs his eyes then looks to see she was gone, Vegerot calmed down as it was simply his imagination.

After class Vegerot was going to his locker as Jessica comes to his side and said:"so, how are you doing?"

"Not good I think I'm seeing things now."Vegerot said.

"Wait really."Jessica said surprised.

"Yes, I thought I saw Carol at the window in the classroom but then she vanished."Vegerot said.

"Okay, that is not good, Vegerot this stress is not good for you as now your seeing things."Jessica said worried about him.

Vegerot opens his locker only for multiple letters to come out of it surprising them, they were pink envelopes with hearts on them.

"Or maybe your okay and she is here."Jessica said.

Vegerot grunted and puts the letters away, they went to have lunch as he was about to go to his seat he found something under his chair so he picks it up and it was a box filled with homecooked food with a note saying:I made it with love - Carol.

Vegerot frowned but didn't want to waste good food so he ate it, after that he went to class again and his desk had a piece of paper saying C + V in a heart, Vegerot was getting annoyed as this was getting too far so he must not let her know where he lives.

Vegerot left school with the girls by his side as Kara said:"Sheesh, she must be really crazy to go this far."

"Yeah, believe us she tried to destroy the school to go after Hal."Jessica said.

"Hey how about we go to Sweet Justice to relax."Barbara suggested.

"Good Idea."Vegerot said.

As they were walking by Vegerot felt a energy following them and one he was too familiar, Carol was following them behind trees and other things she can find to hide, Vegerot was gritting his teeth and said quietly:"Everyone move faster."

"Why?"Kara asked.

"Carol is following us."Vegerot said surprising them."But don't look back that would makes us suspiscious so lets us move at a faster pace."

They then walked faster as any corners they took they ran, Carol was still following them silently but then lost them in a corner as she looks around for them.

The group was on top of a building thanks to Kara and Vegerot as they saw her walk away.

"That girl is freaky the way she is following us or I should say you."Kara said to Vegerot.

"Look let's just go to Sweet Justice before she finds us again."Vegerot said as they all agreed.

When they arrived they went to their table to enjoy their ice cream, Vegerot was enjoying his then felt a pressence, he looks to a window with a spoon in his mouth and Carol was back as she was glaring at the girls from the window and the spoon fell out of his mouth as he got shocked seeing her.

"Oh, no."Vegerot said as they look to see her there.

"She is very persistent."Diana said.

"Yeah what are we going to do with miss stalker?"Kara asked.

"Well we could talk to her."Karen said.

"Good Idea Karen."Jessica said as she gets up to talk to her but Vegerot stopped her.

"Let me talk to her."Vegerot said surprising them.

"Are you sure darling, we don't know what she might do to you."Zatanna said worried.

"Yes, she acted the way she did before with Hal because that coward ran away so I'm just gonna talk to her and face her directly."Vegerot said.

"Okay but be carefull."Zatanna said.

"Yeah she can be dangerous."Jessica said.

Vegerot nodded and went out to see her, Carol noticed him coming out as he was now looking at her and she got excited and said:"Vegerot you came to talk to me."

"Yes, look Carol we need to talk."Vegerot said.

"Sure."Carol said excited.

"Okay, look I'm flatered that you are interested in me as I have to admit your a pretty girl."Vegerot said making her smile with a blush."but you can't threaten my friends as you were glaring at them, plus I need my own space I'm not rejecting you or anything its just to wait to see if it will work out, okay."

Carol looks down as she twirling her hair thinking about it and then she said:"well okay, but did you enjoy the lunch I gave you?"

"Yes, it was good."Vegerot said as it made her smile.

"Well how about we start as friends but remember villainous things I will stop you."Vegerot said.

"Okay, but sometimes a girl must be what she believes in, well bye."Carol said as she left.

"Bye."Vegerot said and then goes back in to Sweet justice.

Vegerot sits back at the table and the girls were impressed and Zatanna said:"that was amazing what you did back there."

"Yeah, you really were able to do something that Hal couldn't do."Jessica said.

"Well I just hope she has better control of the whole following me around."Vegerot said.

With Carol she arrived at her house and enters her room, she then squealed as she laughed crazily, her room was pink with pictures of Vegerot from school, there are pictures she made with her and him altered to be together, there was even one in a wedding like picture with their faces on the bride and groom and she even made a shrine for Vegerot.

"He liked the food that I made him, I knew he was the one, my prince does love me and I will make sure were together."Carol said then she picks a hand made plush toy of Vegerot and hugs it"Forevor."

And that day Carol love for Vegerot grew even bigger while Vegerot didn't know the danger of the girl that had fallen for him.

**Note:Carol made a comeback as she was creepy when she was texting with Hal a guy that broke up with her so she would be even creepier with Vegerot who was nice to her so she will still be villain and she knows who Vegerot is as she has seen him with Jessica and made a connection while forcing Hal to tell her to give her Vegerot's number.**


	13. Chapter 13 Plant and Crazy girls

**Chapter 13 Plant and Crazy girls**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

In the morning there were new transfer students arriving at Metropolis high in the bus, when the bus stopped two girls came out of it, one was a blond girl with pigtails with blue and red highlights and the right pigtail being blue and the left red, she was red and blue jacket, shorts and boots and she was the most excited.

The next one was a girl that looked sick, she had long hair covering part of her face, long green jacket, a sweater, grey pants and shoes with green stripes and she did not like being here and she was carrying a pottted plant in her hands.

"Why did you want us to come here Harley."The long haired girl said.

"Come on Pam it be good for a new place to start and we even found a place."Harley said.

"I just want this day to end quickly."Pam said as she goes to school.

Harley giggles, she then runs up to Pam and wraps a arm around her and said:"come on lighten up red we might even find some friends and maybe even boys." and she got a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, right what kinda mammal would be able to get me interested in him."Pam said.

"You don't know."Harley said as Pam didn't believe it.

They entered the school as thet walked through the halls as they went their seperate ways as their classes where in different places, Pam was looking at her plant as she avoided the other students, one saw her and got the brilliant idea and decided to drop his water bottle to the floor making her slip as her plant was sent flying, Pam got worried as she saw her plant fly but then it was caught by Vegerot surprising her, Vegerot looks at the plant then at the guy that decided to trip Pam, Vegerot glares at him as the boy got scared and ran away.

"Coward."Vegerot said then he goes to Pam and offered her a hand"need a hand?"

Pam stares at him and accepts it, she gets up and said:"thanks for saving Phil."

"Phil, oh your plant well no problem as I hate weaklings that think its funny picking on those that are weaker than them."Vegerot said giving back Phil to her"you must be new, I am Vegerot."

Pam raises an eyebrow as his name was like that of a vegetable name which does make him somewhat interesting and she said:"I'm Pam Isley and yes I just got transfered to Metropolis High today."

"I see well it's best you get back to class the principal doesn't like when someone skips class."Vegerot said.

"Well thanks for the advice."Pam said as she goes to class.

Vegerot goes back to his class and looks at the girl she looked fragile but he thinks that deep down theres is more to her than what meets the eye.

When Vegerot entered his classroom he saw a girl he didn't know, it was Harley who had her feet over desk chewing bubble gum, Harley then looks at Vegerot and got surprised as she eyes him up, he had strong muscles and is very handsome to her and her jaw dropped at the sight of him.

Harley jumps out of her desk and goes in front of him as Vegerot got surprised, she put her hand up and said:"Harleen Quinzel, nice to meet ya."

"Vegerot."Vegerot said weirded out a bit by her as he shook her hand.

"Well Vegerot, what kind of training to do you do to get these."Harley said and she touches his muscles.

"I have my own training regime."Vegerot said not wainting to say more about it."so you must be new."

"That's right."Harley said as she giggles"so what do you do here at school outside of class?"

"I just hang out with my friends."Vegerot said.

"Okay, hey wanna hang out some day?"Harley asked.

"Maybe, later."Vegerot said.

Harley clapped her hands and goes back to her seat, Vegerot just went back to his own seat as class started, he concentrated on his work but then saw Harley just snoring as she fell asleep.

At lunch hour Vegerot goes to the cafeteria, he goes to his seat next to the girls as they were eating lunch, Vegerot then looks to the side to see Pam sitting alone in a table with a source of sunlight and she was reading a book with her plant at her side.

"That girl."Vegerot said getting their attention.

"Who, her?"Kara said pointing at Pam.

"She seems so lonely, no one to eat lunch with, no one to talk to no friends at all."Jessica said sad for her.

"Come on Jessica look at her, the hair placed carefully to hide the face the downward direction of the gaze, the oversize baggy clothes to tucker away from society, it doesn't take a super sleuth like me to to figure out that she doesn't like making friends."Barbara said.

"Nonsense everyone wants friends."Jessica said.

Vegerot narrows his eyes and gets up and said:"then let me try."

"Whoa, hang in their cowboy are you sure you want to do that?"Kara asked.

"I talked to her this morning so she knows me a bit more so I'll deal with this just so we can see if she wants friends or not."Vegerot said as he goes towards her.

The girls didn't know what to feel some were happy for him to care for others but they were also jealous for Pam getting his attention.

As Vegerot walk towards her he saw the same guy from before with a paper ball in his hand as he throws it towards Pam but Vegerot catches it, Vegerot looks at the guy who got scared and said:"you think your reall funny picking on others do you?"

"Look man it was a little joke."The guy said trying to defend his reason.

"Oh yeah, then takes this."Vegerot said throwing the paper hitting the straight in his face, the guy held his face and Vegerot then walks up to him"if I see you again doing this kinda jokes I will find you and kick your ass."

The guy then ran away scared, the girls didn't like that he resorted to violence but they can see he was only sticking up to the weaker ones and Kara thought it was funny.

Pam looked behind her surprised that he defended her, Vegerot than looks at her as he walks towards her and said:"Hey."

"Hey, looks like you stood up to me again so why do you keep doing that?"Pam asked.

"Like I said I hate weakling like that guy."Vegerot said."so do you need company?"

"I don't know."Pam said.

"Look I just thought you looked lonely so I just came to see if you needed someone to talk."Vegerot said.

Pam thinks about it and said:"fine just don't disturb Phil, photosynthesis is important to him."

"Whatever."Vegerot said as he sits next to her.

They stood there as Vegerot was eating a sandwich it only had meat, Pam was still reading her book, he thought she must of ate already, Vegerot was taping on the tabel then decided to talk:"so you got any friends?"

"Well, outside of my plants I know a girl that is my friend."Pam said.

"Oh, well it's good to have a friend."Vegerot said.

"Yeah, hey you didn't say your families name when you introduced yourself."Pam said as she was curious about it.

"Oh, it's Sadala."Vegerot said as he picked his planets name in honor of his family.

Pam blinked as that was basically Salad, this made him interesting to her as his names were vegetable based.

"Interesting."Pam said as she looks at Vegerot.

The girls were grinding their teeth at the interactions they were having as they didn't like some new girl getting Vegerot's attention.

The bell rang as lunch was over, Vegerot went to the girls after saying bye to Pam and she left with Phil.

Vegerot was then at his locker getting books then when he closed it Harley was next to him and he got surprised.

"Hi there."Harley said happy to see him.

"Oh hey Harleen."Vegerot said and he saw her smile at him"so what do you want?"

"Oh, I just came to see how you were doing big boy."Harley said.

"Okay."Vegerot said.

Harley giggled, Vegerot then decides to go to his next class and Harley was now walking by his side, she then wrapped her arms around his arm surprising Vegerot as she was feeling his muscles.

"Oh, your pretty strong."Harley said with a seductive smile.

Most boys would have blushed and get nervous but Vegerot just gritted his teeth as he got annoyed, as they were walking by Barbara came from another hall and sees them as they stopped.

Barbara was shocked to what she was seeing as she saw Vegerot with a girl holding his arm, then she noticed who the girl was and said:"wait Harleen."

"Oh, hey Barbara."Harleen said with a big smile.

"You two know each other?"Vegerot asked.

"Yeah, we both used to to school at Gotham before moving here."Barbara said.

"Yeah, it's amazing to see you again."Harley said.

"Yeah, me too."Barbara said, she was happy to see her but didn't like that she was too close to Vegerot.

"Look I need to get to class so why don't we talk later."Vegerot said as he takes his arm back."see ya later Babs." and he goes to class.

Barbaa looks at Harley who was smilling and Barbara said:"so, Harleen when did you meet Vegerot?"

"Oh, we were in the same class so I decided to introduce myself."Harley said.

"Oh, well that's nice so why were you holding his arm?"Barbara asked as she needed to know.

"Oh, you know, just getting to know the schools hottst guy so I just had to take a chance."Harley said.

Barbara had her eyes widened, she then said:"oh well it's good to see you how about we hang out later."

"Sure."Harley said as she skips along the halls.

Barbara goes to her class as she was thinking about what happened, she liked that Harleen was here so they could catch up but she didn't like her getting too close to Vegerot and she really didn't like that.

At night the Z fighters were checking the streets for any activities, they were on top of a building in their hero costumes looking down.

"Why did we have to go at night?"Kara said annoyed.

"Because their is always crime when you least expect it."Barbara said.

"Yes so we must always be alert of anything."Diana said as they were looking around.

Vegerot was looking through the city then felt a presence at the mall and said:"looks like someone doing some late night shopping."

This caught their attention as Karen used her scouter function on her helmet to check the mall and said:"hey he's right theres two power levels there and it's no security guards."

"So let's go."Barbara said as they hurried up to the mall.

When they reached the entrace they saw it was oppened so they went inside, they looked around as it was empty and Vegerot said:"okay let's split up and get them faster."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"Zatanna asked.

"Of course, their not that strong so if we go in equal teams we can overpower them."Vegerot said.

"I see, you make a very good point."Diana said.

They decided for Kara, Karen, Jessica and Diana in one team while the other is Vegerot, Barbara and Zatanna, the first group went upstairs while the other went ahead to the front, Kara, Karen and Diana were walking towards a store with plants and other things for helping plants.

"Okay where is the guy so that we can finish this."Kara said.

"Let me see."Karen said as she used the scouter function.

As they were looking around, giant roots were moving in the shadows, as Karen was looking around she felt a strong signature behind them as she turns around along with the girls as they were caught by the roots.

Vegerot, Zatanna and Barbara were walking in a toy shop and Vegerot said:"okay, why does one of them want something in a toy shop."

They heard laughter as they ran to see a girl in a red and black jester looking outfit and she was putting stuf inside a giant bag.

"Harley Quinn."Barbara said shocked to see her.

Harley looks at them and said:"well looky here its bat brain and she got new friends, a little magic girl."Zatanna got angry and Harley looks at Vegerot"and a"she stops as she stares at him"a hunk."

They got surprised at what she said, Harley then goes around Vegerot and she could swear she saw him before but shrugs it off and leans towards him.

"Leave him alone."Barbara said as she goes to punch Harley and Harley dodges it by jumping away.

"Okay time to catch that clown."Zatanna said as she raises her hands"niahc eht nwolc won."she made chains of energy wrapping around Harley making her get stuck.

"Hey no fair."Harley said.

"Well that should stop you in your tracks."Zatanna said as she didn't like her flirting with Vegerot only she could do that.

"Now that we got her, we can focus on her partner."Vegerot said.

"Oh really, well cutie she won't be taken down so easily."Harley said.

"Really four of us already went there they should be coming."Vegerot then stopped and he felt something wrong"what the, somethings wrong up there."

"What's wrong Vegerot?"Barbara asked worried about their friends.

"Their powers dropped for some reason."Vegerot said.

Harley laughed and said:"looks like red dealt witht them."

"Red, oh no."Barbara said and she realized who it is.

Giant roots break through the roof as it goes towards them, they jumped out of the way and one dragged Harley up.

"Quick after her."Vegerot said as they went upstairs.

When they reached the flower store and they saw it was now covered in plant life as they entered it, as they run to find their friends they found them hanging above in the air with the roots holding them.

"Girls."Vegerot said shocked to see them like that.

Diana opened her eyes to see them and said:"everyone be careful there's a witch with the power of plants."

"What?"Vegerot said confused.

Then a cloud of red pollen covered the room as they started to get weaken by it, Zatanna and Barbara fell to the floor while Vegerot was still able to stand up with some strain in him.

They then saw a giant flower sprout from the floor as it opened to reveal a girl in a green outfit made of leaves, she has long red hair and she is beautiful.

Next to her was Harley who was wearing a mask and said:"there they are red."

"You can't do anything by yourself can you."Red hair girl said as she Harley smiled nervously.

"I knew it Poison Ivy, she and Harley are known to work together."Barbara said as she lifts her head up"and this pollen is weakening us."

"Yes heroes I made this special pollen to make sure you didn't interfer."Ivy said she then looks at Vegerot."well what do we have here."

She walks towards Vegerot very seductively, Vegerot gritted his teeth as he was recovering his strenght little by little, Ivy was now in front of him, she holds his face and said:"you know I'm not interested in mammals but when I see you I can tell your different like your something more."

It's stange it's like I know him but where? Ivy thinks to herself then she said:"so I will give you a gift."

Ivy goes up to his face and kisses him, the girls were able to watch it and they glared at her for kissing him, Ivy broke it up as she could see it was taking effect until Vegerot grunted and he started to power up sending her flying to the other side.

Ivy got up in shock along with Harley, Vegerot glares at them and said."you can never take control over me, I am not some weakling so you could never take over my mind."

"I don't believe it, no one was able to overpower my kiss."Ivy said in shock.

Ivy then thinks of something that made her smirk and said:"Yes, I see, I guess I just have to keep you for myself as my husband." her roots go after him, Vegerot avoided them and runs to the right.

"Hey, no fair I wanted him."Harley said.

Ivy grunted and said:"fine, we can share him."

"Yay."Harley said.

"Why you."Kara said as she tries to break away but she was still weakened by the pollen.

Vegerot was jumping as each roots attacked and he said:"I need to find away to stop them but with my strenght as it is now I can't, I need to find something to deal with them and this pollen."

Vegerot looks at a huge container with dirt and it was covering a huge part of the floor.

"That's it."Vegerot said as he takes something from behind, it was a bottle with the Saibamen he brought in case something happened and he was happy that he trusted his gut.

Vegerot goes to it as he makes multiple holes and places the seeds in them, he then opens the other side of it that has a liquid and pours it on them as it went inside the ground.

"Okay now their ready."Vegerot said.

Then he looked behind him to see Ivy and Harley and Ivy said:"so looks like you ran out of strenght."

"No, I just needed back up."Vegerot said with a smirk.

"Back up?"Harley said confused.

The dirt started to move and Harley asked:"uh Red is that your doing?"

"No."Ivy said.

From the ground came six Saibamen, they opened their eyes as they smiled and looked at them.

Ivy was shocked and said:"unbelievable their like humanoid flowers."

"Okay Saibamen take them down."Vegerot said as they charged at them.

The Saibamen circled around Harley and Ivy as they started to spin around them, Ivy used her roots to stop them but they swiftly dodged them as they attacked them, they knocked out Harley with one punch and Ivy made a dome of her roots to protect them.

"I didn't know such wonderful creatures can exist and he has control over them."Ivy said as she looks at Vegerot"next time I will make you mine."she then dragged Harley with her as they were able to escape.

Vegerot could see the they were gone, he noticed a machine for the vents and said."hey activate that machine."

One went to it and pressed a button as the pollen was sucked into the vents, Vegerot could feel his strength back and goes back to the girls with the Saibamen following him.

The girls were back on their feet as the roots let them go when Ivy ran away, they saw Vegerot coming towards them.

"Vegerot your okay."Jessica said happy to see him but then noticed the Saibamen"wait are those?"

"Yes, girls meet the Saibamen."Vegerot said as they stared at them.

"Okay, their freaky."Kara said.

"But still they must be strong to be able not being affected by Poison Ivy's pollen."Diana said.

"Well their plants too so they were immune."Vegerot said.

"Amazing."Jessica said as she looks at them.

"Yes now lets go home."Vegerot said.

"I couldn't agree more on that."Kara said as they went back home.

Next day Vegerot was back at school, as he was walking through the halls he almost bumped into Pam and she was carrying Phil.

"Oh, hey Pam."Vegerot said

"Hey Vegerot."Pam said as they continued their way.

Pam stopped as she smelled a familar fragrance from Vegerot and thinks: is that the same smell as my lipstick and my pollen even if it was small bit does that mean that guy and Vegerot are the same, that is interesting it seems I might have my true husband someday and at least he has a plant based name.

Pam smirked as she walks away, Harley jumps out to be next and said:"hey red how are you holding up?"

"Fine, but let's get to class."Pam said as she nodded.

Pam decided to keep the possibility of Vegerot being the guy from last night a secret to see if she is right and if she is she will have new babies with those green little ones.

**Note:Poison Ivy and Harley have been introduced, yes I mad Vegerot weakened here only for this time just to give the Saibamen a chance to appear and Ivy is interested in our prince of all Saiyans along with Harley.**


	14. Chapter 14 Cheetah Problem

**Chapter 14 Cheetah Problem**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

School was about to start and walking towards the entrance together was Diana and Vegerot.

"So how are you doing at school?"Vegerot asked.

"It is wonderful Vegerot, everything so exciting."Diana said.

"Yeah, it must different from what you were used to."Vegerot said.

"Yes in Themyscira it is very different then here."Diana said as she remembers the times she was back at her home.

"Yeah like men since you told us there was only women there."Vegerot said.

"Yes, but I'm glad to been able to meet you and the rest."Diana said.

They smiled at each other, as they got to know each other Diana's own feelings for him grew as he was a great warrior with great honor and she was happy to meet him and she still remembered that he once said they were similar as being both the heirs to their own homes and she might had fantasies of them having a family.

They went their seperate ways as their lockers where in different places, after getting his stuff Vegerot was walking to his class then he saw a girl with blond hair in a ponytail, she was wearing a yellow coat with fur collar with spots similar to a cheetah, she was looking at a mirror but the she tripped as she was about to fall but Vegerot caught her.

She opened her eyes as looks at Vegerot as he was holding her, she blushed as she stared at him and feeling his big muscles.

"Are you okay?"Vegerot asked.

She snapped out of her daze and said:"Yes thank you for helping me."

"No problem."Vegerot said.

"So may I know the name of my savior?"She asked with a smile.

"Uh, it's Vegerot."Vegerot said confused to why she called him that.

"Well Vegerot, my name is Barbara Minerva but everyone calls me Barbi."Barbi said as she flutter her eyelashes at him.

"Well nice to meet you Barbi."Vegerot said.

The bell rang as Vegerot said:"well I gotta get to class so see ya." and he walks away.

"See ya next time."Barbi said.

Vegerot was outside in the tracks as it was gym, he was with the others as they were stretching so they could run around the course then he aw the coach angry as he was walking back and forth, one of the schools football team members goes to him and asked."coach are you okay?"

"NO, I'm not Hal is sick and the big game is in two weeks and he won't be able to revover in time so we need a substitute."The coach said.

"Oh man who are going to get for a replacement?"Another member asked.

The coach looked around for anyone, he saw a couple of nerds on the bench, a guy singing with his guitar and Garth walking with towels but then he got his answer he found Vegerot and in his mind a beam of light was on Vegerot.

"You."Coach said pointing at Vegerot getting his attention."your Sadala right?"

"Yes, sir."Vegerot said confused.

"How would you like to be team captain?"The coach said and Vegerot blinked.

Then Vegerot was now wearing football gear holding the ball while the rest of the team was forming a formation, he knows how play after seeing them in games and practice so he knows what to do.

The team charged at him as he runs at them, he quickly avoids them with ease as he runs to the other side while they tried to get him but he jumps each time they try to tackle him, Vegerot made it to the other side and made a touch down.

The coach was happy and said:"yes, we found our new substitute team captain."

The team congratulated Vegerot as he smiled, the coach got a call from his phone to see Hal in a video call, he was still sick and said:"oh, hey coach sorry I couldn't be there."

"Don't worry Hal, in fact we found a substitute."The coach said.

"wait, who?"Hal asked confused.

The Coach pointed his phone at the team and Hal got shocked to see Vegerot there, the coach then said:"Vegerot is a great player and don't worry he's only here until your okay so get well."then he turned off his phone.

Hal was in his bed as he had a box of tissues next to his bed and he said:"no fair, he now takes my place as team captain."

Vegerot saw the girls from the gymnastics team was now outside to watch the team, Diana was made team captain of the Gymnastic team much to the anger of Barbi, the girls then noticed there was a new team captain.

"Hey coach who's the new team captain?"Gymnastic's teacher said.

"I'm glad you asked everyone meet our new substitute team captain Vegerot Sadala."The coach said as Vegerot took of his helmet.

The girls that did know him were blushing as their eyes sparkled, Barbi was happy to see him again and he must be really impressive for the coach to give him the new team Captain spot and Diana waved at him as he waved back getting the girls attention.

"Oh, Prince you know him?"Her teacher asked.

"Of course, we are great friends."Diana said.

The girls then went to ask what she knows about him while Barbi gritted her teeth to know that the boy that she liked was friends with Diana Prince.

Then in the classroom Barbi wa sitting n her desk as the teacher was giving out the tests, Barbi was looking at a mirror and the Teacher gave her test and said:"nice job Barbi."Barbi takes and sees it was 100 percent and she smiled"not too often you see 100 percent in AP calcules, is what I be saying if it werent for Diane over here a 102 increadible, thats a new school record."the teacher gave Diana her test as the class except for Barby clapped for her and Barbi crushed her mirror in anger.

At the entrance of the school a group of girls was there talking holding posters and drove up there with her car and said:"Hello everyone, pool party at my house."

"Sorry Barbi."a girl said shocking Barbi"were going to stay and help Diana decorate for the dance."

Diana appeared from the group holding a poster and said:"join us, there will be comradery and merriment."

"Diana is the best in merriment."A girl said.

"And she's totally going to show us her dance moves."another girl said.

Barbi was getting angrier for each words they said about how great Diana was, her eye was twiching and she started to growl and then she screamed and drove away.

Vegerot watched the whole thing from a window and said:"looks like Barbi doesn't like competion, well I hope she can at least calm down and doesn't do anything stupid."

Barbi went back home in her mansion screaming until she went to her fathers office, she kicked the door opened, in the study was many artifacts there and she was looking for something for her revenge.

She looked through shelf there was a dagger, a statue of a old lady and a warthog mask, but there was somthing that caugh her interest a statue of a golden cat.

"Yes, the statue of the cheetah goddess, this will do perfectly."Barbi said grabbing it.

"I call upon the swift fury of the cheetah, goddess of the hunt, bring down your prey with yout swifts claws of vengeance."Barbi said the chant and nothing happned.

"Really no fanvy light or anything."Barbi said as she dropped it and she goes to leave the study and then the statues eyes glowed as looked at Barbi.

Next day it was a stormy day with lightining, Vegerot and the girls were heading towards the school and Diana said:"it is with great excitment I anticipate sharing what the decorating committee has done."

"And it is with great excitment, I anticipate the dance."Barbara said excited about it.

"But I don't know how to dance."Karen said nervous.

Diana was next to the door and said:"fear not Karen as I posses dance moves that are rich with fleak and your welcomed to study them."and she opened the door.

The entered the place and to their shock all the decorations were ripped apart, Vegerot narrowed his eyes and goes to a poster and sees what has happened to them.

"This is strange these were made by claws."Vegerot said as he touches the markings.

Diana was worried as she looks at what happened, she looks at Vegerot and sees he was checking what caused it and asked:"Vegerot do you know what happened?"

"From what I can see these were made by sharp claws and believe me I have faced creatures with claws before."Vegerot said and Diana was worried about what he said.

Diana goes to the girls changing room and goes to her locker, she opens it to get her Gymnastics uniform and when she closed it a claw mark was on the door making her gasp, she heard something pass by her right and sees nothing, she then heard growls as she was looking around then something attacked her.

Meanwhile outside the groups was picking up the torned decorations and posters in garbage bags and Kara was making jokes:"we better hurry up before the people think they slashed the ticket prices."

"Your not funny."Vegerot said annoyed.

Vegerot felt a strange presence as they heard a scream in the girls changing room, the girls went inside to find Diana on the ground as her clothes had scratches.

"Diana."Jessica said as she goes to check on her as Diana got up"what happened, who did this to you?"

"I don't know, something knocked into me, wait where's Vegerot?"Diana said worried.

"Outside, this is the girls changing room he would get in trouble if he goes inside."Kara explained making Diana sigh in relief.

"Don't you see girls, clearly someone is suffering their status Quo surpassed by Dianas arival in Metropolis and their crippling insecurity most likely caused by absent parenting."Barbara was then caught off by Vegerot outisde.

"IN ENGLISH"Vegerot yelled scaring them.

"Okay, someone sent a monster on the loose."Barbara said.

"Then we have to get you somewhere safe."Jessica said to Diana.

"It ain't Diana that needs protecting."Kara said as she punched her palm.

"Whatever it is could be dangerous to everyone here, we must find away to evacuate our fellow students without causing them distress."Diana said.

Then they heard the alarm as they saw Kara was the one that broke the glass as the students ran away, outside Vegerot was leaning againt the lockers as the girls peaked out from the door.

"What happened to no distress?"Jessica asked Kara.

"Work didn't it."Kara said.

"Now everyone, let the hunt begin."Diana said.

They all changed into their hero costumes as they stood together in the halls, then the lights went out making them gasp.

"Well now lets split up and remember be careful it can attack anywhere."Vegerot said as they nodded and they went to their seperate ways.

Karen was walking through the halls as she was getting scared, she used the scouter function to see anything in the dark, something was watching through the dark behind her and she turned around as she saw a figure aproaching her making her scream, she shrunk and flew to a vent avoiding the creature.

Jessica was at the Library using her ring to make a flashligh to see, as she walking through the halls of bookshelves she was getting nervous, when she reached to place with computers she heard a cat meowing making her gasp.

"Oh thank goodness it's only a cat."Jessica said as she goes to the direction of the sound"come on out kitty, kitty."

She heard the cat again as she points her flashlight to her right and sees nothing, she then made a lantern to get more light and then she turnd back to see something attack her.

Barbara was walking through the entrance with a device to show the groups position with their symbols on it, she checks on Jessica postion to see a red dot coming toward her as it made her symbol vanish.

"That's weird."Barbara said then she gets shocked as the red dot is coming towards her.

She gulps and turns around to see nothing, she puls out as batarang and steps back as she was looking around, she was getting scared as she used her device to see where the monster was and sees it on her location, she gasped and steps on a poster making her scream, she gets confused then she heard a growl above her and gets attacked dropping her device.

Zatanna was at the cafeteria and she was scared, she heard growls as she turns around with her hands up, as she floats backwards something was coming her after knocking over table as she screamed and blasts at it, it was avoiding them and coming closer then Zatanna ran away out of the cafeteria.

Kara was at the principal's office and she heard the door opened and close and she said:"forget it whatever you are I have infrared vison." and her eyes glowed red.

She looked around and then sees a red shape, the shape then goes jumping around as she tries to punch it.

"You think your fast, well I'm fast too."Kara said as she goes after it.

she flies towards it at a corner as it dodged a punch and goes to where the desk was, Kara tries to attack as it dodged again and it exited through the door, Kara goes after it as she flies through the halls, then Zatanna appears from a corner and blasts her with a spell freezing her as she falls to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry."Zatanna said as she goes to unfreeze her.

Vegerot was at the boys locker room as he was looking around, he then felt a energy as he saw something in the shadows, he heard a growl but it was softer like it didn't want to fight but something else but he still held his guard up, he saw the figure jumping around the room as he got ready, then it tackled it as the monster pinned him to the ground, before he could get it off him it kissed him, he was shocked as the creature started to purr, he saw that it was a female and his tail was being tangled with hers.

Diana opened the door to get shocked to what she is seeing, she saw the monsters kissing Vegerot as she even scratched his shoulder, she got mad, rushes in and kicks them monster off of him.

Vegerot got up and wipes his mouth and said:"Thanks Diana."

"You are welcomed now lets finish this monster."Diana said.

They saw it was a humanoid female cheetah as it growls at them and rushes in, Diana blocked a strike with her bracelets as Vegerot kicked her away, Diana charges at the cheetah and punches her to the air as Vegerot kicks the monster away as it goes through the door.

They ran towards where the monster was and see it was gone, they look around the halls as they saw Barbi in the floor to the right and go to check on her.

Barbi got up as they hide as they quickly changed out of their costumes and Barbi said."hello who's there?"

"Barbi it's me Diana are you alright?"Diana asked as she and Vegerot when to check on her.

"Yes, but I'm sorry."Barbi said.

"What are you saiyng?"Diana asked again.

"I unleashed a monster after you, I was jealous of the attention you were receiving and I wanted to get rid of you."Barbi said.

"Barbi I never meant any I'll at you, so please get rid ot that creature."Diana said.

"I will, I swear."Barbi said as she leaves the school.

Vegerot was suspicious at her but for now decided to leave the school before they were caught.

At home Barbi was at her room looking at a mirror with a evil look.

"You said to get rid of it, why would I ever want to ger rid of this."Barbi said as her eyes turned green."enjoy your seat at the top for now Diana, as the cheetah will get you and I will have my love and he was a great kisser." and she licks her lips as she had lust for Vegerot.

**Note:Cheetah as appear and she is the first of the vilains to kiss Vegerot she had feelings for him and when she went to her Cheetah form that got even bigger and wilder so Vegerot nows has to deal with her and she lost easily because she was double teamed by both Diana and Vegerot.**


	15. Chapter 15 Fight at the Museum

**Chapter 15 Fight at the museum**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

Early in the morning Vegerot was training in 30 times gravity, as he was doing push ups, he then switched to doing sit ups as he has been training since 6 am and has been training for 2 hours straight.

Vegerot stopped and he goes off to turn off the machine and said:"well I should take a break, and take a shower." he goes to the bathroom.

At the same time the girls were outside, as today was their day to train with Vegerot, he thought it would be good to do some training after the incident with Cheetah.

"Okay I know we promised to train today but why come so early, Vegerot said that we could come at any time we wanted."Kara said.

"Because we can have more training earlier as we must always be prepared for even the earliest of times."Diana said.

"Fine."Kara said as she didn't like getting up this early in a day off.

They went inside the ship to see it was empty, they look around as they noticed a smell and Zatanna held her nose.

"It seems he was training before we got here."Zatanna said.

"He is very passionate about training as he is a great warrior and he is always ready."Diana said.

"Okay, how about we find him."Jessica suggested.

"Wouldn't we be intruding."Karen said nervous.

"Come on there is still so much we didn't see so let's look around."Barbara said as they went downstairs.

They were looking around, they found a storage room with a bunch of stuff, a medical room with strange chambers and then Barbara found a closed door.

"Hey guy over here."Barbara said calling them

"Okay were here."Kara said as they all regrouped.

Barbara pressed a button as the door slided open, when they look they got shocked as inside was Vegerot naked with his back turned at them, he looks behind them as they all were now sporting massive blushes on their faces as this was the bathroom and he was about to take a shower, Vegerot got annoyed and said:"what are you doing?!"

"Sorry."Barbara said as she closed the door.

The girls were now leaning next to the wall as they were processing what they just saw, Karen fainted as what she saw was too much, Zatanna was having her own fantasies in her mind, Jessica was breathing rapidly to see a naked muscle guy, Kara was blushing as she without knowing had bit of drool coming out of her mouth, Barbara was holding her head as she was trying to shake the image off and Diana was was like a statue with a huge blush.

"Well good thing he had his back turned at us."Kara said.

Diana got confused and asked:"why is that Kara, why is having his back turned at us better than the front?"

The rest of the girls except for Karen who was still on the floor got shocked, then Zatanna asked:"Diana do you know what boys have in the front where their legs are?"

"No, is there something I should know?"Diana asked again.

The girls blinked in shock as then they realise that she was from a island with only women so she didn't know what men have that women don't have to be able to make love.

"Next time, when your ready."Zatanna said to avoid any more weird stuff to happen.

Diana blinked in confusion, she was wondering what got them so worried about her asking what Men have that made so surprised, she would have to learn of this in a later time.

After Vegerot finally finished his showed he was outside in another set of his armor, they were now outside as Vegerot had his arms crossed and the girls were there in line in their hero costumes.

"Okay I will forget what happened today but before we begin our training."Vegerot said as he looks up.

The girls looked as they saw Gast coming their way as he lands next tot Vegerot.

"Sorry, I had something to do but now let us begin."Gast said.

"Good, were going to begin outside with you fighting them."Vegerot said as he snaps his fingers as the Saibamen came out as they face the girls.

"Wait we have to fight them, I thought we were going to train in the ship."Kara said.

"Your not ready, the intense gravity is still too much for you so until them we must have you build up yout strenght in sparring matches and the Saibamen are the ones closer to your strenght."Gast said.

"That is fine, as they are stronger than us so we must surpass them."Diana said as she takes out her sword and shield.

Kara puts her fists up, Zatanna raises her hands, Karen was nervous but got ready, Barbara goes into a stance and Jessica had her ring ready.

Vegerot gave the signal as the Saibamen charged at them, Diana used her sword and shield block ones attacks but he was able to overpower her and kicks her away, a saibamen men goes to attack Jessica as she user her ring to make a shield around her as the Saibamen tries to destroy it, Karen shrunk as she was avoiding the Saibamen as he was getting annoyed and she goes inside his ear and zapps him in the inside of his brain stunning him, Zatanna was flying in the air avoiding her opponent and the Saibamen threw multiple energy blasts at her but she made a barrier to reflect them back at the Saibamen causing some damage, Barbara was avoiding the strikes as that was dificult she throws some smoke grenades to cloud its vision as she she goes for surprise attacks.

Vegerot and Gast were looking at the fights as some were getting better and Gast said:"it seems their getting better."

"Yes, but their facing Saibamen and they are holding back a bit too."Vegerot said.

"Yes, but one of them is what I'm worried about."Gast said as they look at Kara.

Kara was throwing multple punches as she was getting angry as the Saibamen dodged them, the Saibamen blocked a punch and kicks her in the stomach, she got angry as she throws multiple punches and she shoots a beam from her eyes as the Saibamen dodged it, the beam contiuned as it was heading towards Barbara who had her back turned and this shocked Vegerot and Gast.

Vegerot appears infront of the beam and swats it away, the other stopped to look at him and Vegerot yelled:"you idiot you almost struck Babs."

The girls got shocked as Gast said:"that was stupid, you let youself get controled by your anger and almost struck your own teamate because of your own reckless nature."

Kara growled and said:"yeah well she should have look better at her surroundings."

Vegerot appears infront of her and slaps her, the girls were shocked and Kara was stunned as she held her face, Vegerot then grabs her shirt and said:"Listen here, if you don't control that anger of yours you will make a mistake and you need the others to help you because you couldn't beat a saibamen, there are plenty of threats out there way stronger than them and they will show no mercy and I don't want anything to happen to any of you."

That made the girls get surprised and Gast knows what Vegerot is talking about, Vegerot then said:"so if you ever have trouble ask for help and don't do something stupid that will get you killed." and then he flies off to a different place.

The girls were quite and Gast said:"I know he is feeling now, you see Vegerot deep down in his pride cares for all of you as you were the only other people outside of me that became his friends, he must have told you what happened to his planet and he told me one time that he never met any real friends after his planet was destroyed so when he met you he found his group as you call it so he doesn't want to lose that like what happened to his family."

The girls were stunned to hear that as Vegerot cared for them as this made happy to hear that and sad at the same time, Kara looked down as she made him feel bad.

"Okay let's go home as today the training is over."Gast said as he flies away.

The Saibamen go to the forest as they were tasked to keep intruders out of the forest so nobody will find the ship, Diana approaches Kara and said:"Kara what Vegerot said was right, you must not let your anger control you as that will only get yourself in danger."

"Oh yeah, well I'll just have to figure that out for myself."Kara said as she flies away as the group watch her.

In the Junkyard Kara was punching a couple of cars, she then stopped and sat on a tire and said:"stupid monkey boy, thinking he can tell me what to do, I don't know why I even care what he says is it because were, the same."Kara looks down"It's not like I like him yeah he's strong, cool and a bad boy but why can't I take my mind off of him."

She remembers the times they spent together, they always had fun when they go to the arcade, to sweet justice and when they studied together and she always liked spending time with him.

"Do I really like him?"Kara asked herself.

Later at night the team were on top of a building together, Diana looked at them and said:"alright team we must find the one responsible of the crimes happening around metropolis, so we will split up in different locations and if you find the one responsible contact the others."

Diana gave each one a place to go, Vegerot looks at Kara if she will be fine and would call for them, they were given different spots in the city as they went to their designated spots, Kara was flying through the city as she arrived at the museum and sees a hole on the roofs window, she grabs her phone as she thinks to either call for help or do it herself.

Kara then entered the hole as she landed on the floor with multiple exhibits like Dinosaur skellenton and a giant chess game.

"Alright nerd show yourself."Kara said then she heard noise upstairs and saw someone in the shadows.

"Only one of you."a girl wearing a cat like costume came"here I was worried my heist might go south if the z-fighters show up but lucky me I just got the dumb one."

"She isn't so dumb."the girl heard as she got surprised as she looks up to see Vegerot smirking"she called me here so you migth be in trouble."

"Well what do we have here."she said as she looks at him"looks like the most handsome one of the group came."

Kara got mad at her calling him that and said:"okay cat girl you better give up its two against one."

"Oh really, first it's catwoman and second."catwoman said as she vanishes in the shadows"catch me if you can."

They heard a noise in the parade of planets room, Kara goes straight foward but Vegerot appears next to her and places a arm infront of her, she got confused as he whispers into her ear and she smirked.

Kara enters the room and she heard:"here dummy dummy." she looks to see Catwoman on a model planet.

"Here kitty kitty."Catwoman got shocked as she turns around to see Vegerot behind her, she get away quickly as Kara was now infront of her as she goes to punch her but she was able to dodge her.

"Okay now he is just getting more interesting."catwoman said to Vegerot as she throws a smoke ball to cloud the room.

"Come back here."Kara said as they chased after her.

They were now next to a safe and then Catwoman appears next to Vegerot and said:"well handsome it was nice meeting you but I girls gotta go."she then kisses him on the cheek.

Kara got mad as she goes rushing at her, Catwoman was dodging her attacks, Vegerot stood behind to see if she could control her anger, Kara was punching mutiple things infront of her until Catwoman was now backed up the the safe.

"You wouldn't hurt a inncoent cat would you."Catwoman said scared.

Kara goes charging in until she stopped, she remembers what Vegerot told her, she lowers her fists and Catwoman got shocked.

"What, impossible your supposed to be the violent one."Catwoman said.

"Yeah well I got a good friend to help me."Kara said as she grabbed her by the front of her costume.

"Oh well it seems I have no choice."Catwoman said taking something from behind her.

Kara felt weak as Catwoman took out a piece of kryptonite and said:"I got this in case of you were here."

"Why you."Kara said as her power was being drain.

Then Vegerot blasted the rock surprising Catwoman, she looks at him as his hand was smoking and she said:"What your not a kryptonian?"

"Sorry, but no."Vegerot said as his tail was now shown surprising her"I am a Saiyan so your little rock means nothing to me."

"Well my plan is ruined."Catwoman said as she takes out another smoke ball and making her escape.

Vegerot goes to Kara was picks her up, Kara opens her eyes and sees him smiling at her and he said:"Kara you did great out there no matter what."

"Yeah, look I'm sorry for being a jerk."Kara said.

"Hey I shouldn't have slapped you, so I'm sorry too."Vegerot said.

Kara smiled, she blushed a bit and said:"say Vegerot."he looks at her"I wanted to say."she tries to find the rigth words but then she kissed him on the lips surprising him.

After she broke it up she said:"look I like you, there I said it."

Vegerot blinked and said."well, that was surprising and I do like you."

Kara got surprised as he said:"I don't have much on a real relationship so lets work it out slowly." Kara then smiled and nodded.

Kara was now standing up and she said:"can we keep this a secret for now I don't want the others do tease me."

"Sure, when your ready I'll be there."Vegerot said as she smiled.

At the city Catwoman was standing on top of a building as she said."I can't believe that because of that one guy ruined my plans, well at least I have these."she pulled out red and black kryptonite that she had in case of trouble.

Then another blast destroyed them as she looks around in shock, she looks up to see Vegerot smirking and he said:"nice try I knew you would have more that one so I went o find you kitty cat."

Catwoman smiked and said:"well, I'm now impressed no one except for a certain bat was able to outwit me, so next time I will be stealing more than just jewels and giving you a small kiss on the cheek."

She then jumps to run away, Vegerot decided to let her go and as he needs to check on Kara and tell the others but next time he will get her, he was alsot thinking about his new feelings for Kara and wondered if they will be able to be together but deep down he had similar ones to the rest of his team and that will be a problem.

**Note:Kara and Vegerot are a couple now well sort off and Catwoman was beaten so easily was because Vegerot was able to sense her presence to she couldn't hide and he could teleport to her at any time so she found her match.**


	16. Chapter 16 Dinner with a prince

**Chapter 16 Dinner with a prince**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

After the incident in the museum Vegerot and Kara been spending time together alone and in secret by Kara's own request, they had fun as they were slowly building up their own relationship but now he was keeping a promisse he made.

Vegerot was in the sushi restaurant that Zatanna invited him, he was sitting at a table looking at a menu as there were some interesting choices, he puts the menu down to see Zatanna drinking some tea and she said:"your in for a treat Vegerot, this is the best sushi restaurant in all of Metropolis."

"Yes, I'm glad you invited me."Vegerot said.

"Oh thank you."Zatanna said.

They heard a ding as a old lady came and set a small bowl and Vegerots looks at the salad and said:"so what is this called?"

"It's called Wakami, it's seeweed salad."Zatanna said as she uses her chopsticks to pick it up.

Vegerot uses his chopsticks as he praticed before coming here not to embarrass Zatanna, he picks a piece and tries it, after ha savoured it he said:"not bad."

Zatanna smiled as she at her's, the old lady came back as she set them a plate with rolls and Zatanna said:"Ah, excellent this is their famous red dragon roll."

Vegerot looks at it and tries a piece, after he tried it he smiled and said:"that was pretty good, thank you." the old lady smiled and left.

Zatanna was proud of him and she said:"good Vegerot, you really enjoyed that one."

"What can I say, for now this is my favourite."Vegerot said as he ate it.

Then old lady came back with two dishes of fish and sets them down.

"Here we go grilled fish."Zatanna said.

Vegerot tries it, he tastes the food and said:"delicious." the old lady left"but i have to say the rolls are still my favourite."

"Well that's fine, it's good that you enjoyed one more than the others."Zatanna said.

Vegerot ate the food as they waited for the next dish, he finished the salad and fish as he wanted to leave the rolls for last.

"So Vegerot I saw that you and Kara are expending more time together."Zatanna said.

"Oh well, we just decided to spend more time together that's all kinda like how were doing now."Vegerot said.

"Oh, I see."Zatanna said with a smirk.

They saw the old lady come back with a another bowls with tentacles, after the woman left Vegerot goes to eat it as he enjoyed it, Zatanna ate hers and said:"Well, i'm glad that your able to control yourself when eating."

"Oh, don't worry I can eat with manners."Vegerot said as he ate."also i noticed that you didn't like the seaweed."

Zatanna smiled nervous as she was caught but Vegerot said:"Look we all have our limits so here I'll eat it."

Zatanna blinks as she pushes to him as she ate hers quickly, then he gave her the plate back as she smiled for him helping her, they enjoyed the rest of their food as they laughed and told stories, Vegerot was now eating the rolls as those were his favourites.

"You know this was a great time, I don't even want to think what Kara would do if she would have came here instead, she only eats fast food so she would just be begging for a burger."Zatanna said as she frowned at that thought.

"But that is what makes her unique, Kara's different as you are as that quirk of hers is what makes me like her."Vegerot said.

Zatanna got surprised to hear that, he likes Kara even if she was a peasant, here he is a prince of a world liking a rocker girl that eats junk food, she smiled as he was truly a kind person at heart but she wished he was less brutish but that what she likes about him so she hope he never changed.

The old lady came and gave them the bill, Zatanna paid for it as it was her treat, after they left they were walking down the streets at night, they were smilling as Zatanna said:"Well that great."

"Yes, I liked the food there, just wish they gave a bit more but I can live plus it was nice spending time with you."Vegerot said as Zatanna blushed.

Thy reached the front door of her house and Zatanna said:"well were here."

"Yeah."Vegerot said.

"I can't thank you enough for not only the great time today but also for being a great friend and assistant."Zatanna said.

"What can I say, I got used to the whole magic thing Zee, plus I like hanging around with you girls."Vegerot said with a smile.

Zatanna smiled, she then kissed him on his cheek, Vegerot got used to that as he was always getting kissed by the girls, Zatanna goes inside as she waves at him goodbye and then closed the door.

Vegerot smiled and flies away to his ship, while he was flying Zatanna was watching him from a window and she said:"I can't believe Kara got to him first, but I guess it always those that you least expect, but even with that since he is a prince he could have more than one girl."she smiled at that thought as she goes to bed.

Zatanna dreamed of her and Vegerot being a great duo in her shows and she then had one with them being a family as she saw a brief look at one of her children it was a girl with black hair and her eyes, she even has a tail like her father and that made her happy.

**Note:Heres the sushi short and the planned date that Zatanna and Vegerot had, she found out about Kara being In love with Vegerot so she is not going to be left behind.**


	17. Chapter 17 Shocking News

**Chapter 17 Shocking News**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

Next day at school Vegerot was walking down the hall, he found the girls as they talking about something.

"Hey girls."Vegerot said.

"Oh, hey Vegerot."Barbara said.

"So what's on the news today?"Vegerot asked.

"Well we heard Leslie has been hounding Louis Lane to be in charge of the gossip column in the school Newspaper."Jessica said.

Both Vegerot and Diana got confused as they raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you don't know, well you see a gossip column is where people write things without any evidence and sometimes are mean."Zatanna explained.

"But thats invansion of someone's privacy."Diana said as she didn't like it.

"Well not many like to read it."Karen said.

"Good, if they think that something like that is entertainment they should find a new hobby, but now I need to get to the locker room so bye."Vegerot said as he leaves.

"Bye."The girls said.

Watching them was Leslie Willis the punk rocker looking girl as she had a smirk on her face.

"So I need a new hobby well let's see what you're made off."Leslie said as she follows him.

She reached the locker room first as she planted a camera without anyone seeing her, she saw Vegerot enter and she smiled.

When Vegerot entered the room he saw that he came there first as it was empty and he liked that, he goes to his locker and takes his football uniform out, when he took his shirt off he felt a shock coming towards him and he dodged it.

"Okay who did that?"Vegerot said as he looked around.

After not finding anyone he decided to change quickly and goes to football practice, Leslie entered as she was smirking, she found her camera in a locker that she had opened to sneak it in.

"Okay lets see what I got."Leslie said as she looks at the picture but when she saw it her face was completly red with a stunned look.

"Whoa, he is jacked."Leslie said as she stares at it, she knew he was taller and had more muscles than the other boys but to see it personally was a different thing."this is not what I wanted, should I?" she thinks if she wanted to use it or not.

After some time has passed every students received a new post that shocked the girls, Vegerot was walking down the halls for lunch and saw many girls staring at him with hearts on their eyes, he got confused he saw the guys looked at him as they got jealous, the gymnastic girls were looking at him and they said that Diana was lucky to have him as her friend, Vegerot finally entered the cafeteria and found the girls sitting on their table as they were looking at a phone with blushes on their faces and goes to see them.

"Hey girls why is everyone acting so strange lately?"Vegerot asked.

"Maybe it's because of this."Zatanna said as she shows him the phone.

"Wait, what?!"Vegerot said in shock as it was a picture of him without his shirt as it said who needs Jordan when we have buff Sadala.

"Who took that picture, that was when I was in the locker room."Vegerot said as he hated it.

"And it is getting so many views from the girls of the school."Kara said as she didn't like someone using a picture of her man.

"I am not someone to be used for someone elses amusement."Vegerot said as he got angry.

"Do not worry Vegerot, we will just have to find this person and explain why this is not right."Diana said.

"I don't think that will work, if they find something that gives them views they will never take it down plus there is so many people in school so we don't know who it is."Barbara said.

"Well then I just have to be sure not to be caught again."Vegerot said.

Later Leslie been pulling pranks on the other students, while she was getting views they weren't more than what Vegerot had, she was now walking down the hallway and said:"I don't get it, I thought I would get even more views but that one picture is what gets everyones attention or at the least the girls."

"Harleen get that away from me."she looks to the right as she saw Harleen and Pam as Pam was avoiding to see Harley's phone.

"Come on, it's Vegerot isn't he so handsome."Harley said with a big smile.

"Yes, but it's embarrassing because he doesn't have a shirt on."Pam said as she was blushing.

"Come on, any girl loves a good hunk, especially when their showing off their muscles."Harley said.

"A hunk."Leslie said as she thinks about what Harley said.

Leslie goes to stalk Vegerot as she was trying to get a shot on something good, she saw him going towards a water fountain as she made a electrical blast go through it and it made the fountain go crazy, he saw it and was able to dodge the first spray of water, then another one goes towards Leslie as she was in shock and then Vegerot tackled her down to the floor.

Leslie opened her eyes as she saw that Vegerot was on top of her as she was blushing, Vegerot gets up and said:"next time don't just stand there."he gives her a hand as she gets up.

"Yeah okay, but thanks."Leslie said as Vegerot left.

She looked up as she placed a camera, after then she posted a new picture of that moment with hearts written on it #BoldHero.

After seeing that the girls got super jealous as Kara even broke a locker with a punch out of anger, Vegerot got angry and wondered who was doing that he didn't see anyone there except that girl could she be the one.

Barbi was walking down the halls then she looked at her phone seeing the picture and she got angry but then the slidding door closed in front of her and she hit it with her face.

Leslie was walking through the halls then everyone heard someone running at highspeed as the ground shaked, then from the entrance came Carol and she was angry.

"Who is this girl?"Carol said angry showing the picture.

Leslie got scared and she hides inside a locker, Carol goes to search for her and Leslie peeks out.

"Okay next time don't put myself in the pictures."Leslie said.

After school Diana and the girls went with Vegerot to the mall to make sure he didn't get caught again, they were in a shoe shop as Vegerot was looking around while Diana goes to return some shoes, they heard screaming and they went outside, they saw an elevator coming down to the floor as it was going to crush so Diana and the girls went to change but Vegerot left his armor behind so he went outside to get it.

Diana was able to stop the elevator using her lasso as she puts them down softly, the people inside got out as the girls were now being applauded as heroes.

"Hey."Leslie said as she moves the crowed away"what's the big idea you ruined my shot."

"Your shot?"Diana asked.

"Wait your the girl that been making those videos."Kara said as she found the culprit.

"Well that wasn't nice what you just did, you could have harmed those people."Karen said.

"Yeah, that was not funny one thing is a prank, another is actualy harming others."Barbara said.

"That's right."Zatanna said.

The people around were agreeing with them as what Leslie did was not right, Leslie was getting mad.

"Yeah and you certainly won't get any friends or even a boyfriend doing that."Kara said.

Leslie had it and said:"oh really so I'm such a bad girl, well let's give everyone what they want." she then started to transform as she now had blue skin and her hair was now a mohawk, she had electricity around her and she was wearing a one piece suit with spikes on the shoulders and a blue lighting bolt on her chest.

She sent a shockwave sending the girls flying as the civilians ran away, she flies to the air and said:"now everyone meet Livewire, the newest and greatest villain of Metropolis."

The girls got up and Diana said:"sisters let us defeat this villain."

"No need to tell me twice."Kara said as she charges at her.

Kara goes to punch her but Livewire turned into pure electricity and avoided it, she appears behind her and blasted her out of the mall, the girls charge at her as Livewire goes outside.

Vegerot was flying towards where the girls were, he then stopped as he sensed a new power and said:"what the, what is this power it's growing by every second and it can surpass the girls." he places his fingers on his forehead and used instant transmission.

At the battle Livewire was laughing as she was shooting mulitple elecrtical blasts at the girls, Diana used her bracelets to block them but then she was overpowerd, Barbara shoots her grapling hook at her to trap her but Livewire sent a electrical shock throught it shocking Barbara and she let go, Jessica used her ring to make a wall to block Liverwire attacks, Livewire goes inside the electrical wires and they were on guard, Livewire then appeard next to Karen and she shocked her making her suit go crazy, Kara goes to attack but Livewire vanishes and reappears behind her and she starts to electrocute her as Kara screamed, Zatanna fired a blast to freeze her but Livewire flies to the air to dodged them.

Livewire looks down at the girls with a smirk then she was kicked at the side of her face, the girls saw it was Vegerot as he was now wearing his armor, Livewire was sent flying for a bit until she stopped and looks at Vegerot who had his arms crossed.

"You will not harm my friends anymore."Vegerot said.

Livewire rubbed her face where she was kicked, she didn't know how he just appeared like that and she said:"oh, so the man of the Z-fighters decided to appear."

"Hmph, don't get cocky I can tell your getting power from the electricity around us."Vegerot said as he saw the wires were sparking as she was absorbing their power.

"Well catch me if you can."Livewire said as she goes inside the wires again.

Vegerot stood there as he waited, when she was about to attack him from behind he quickly turns around and kicks her in the stomach shocking her, she holds her stomach in pain as she didn't understand how he kicked her without any trouble, she got mad then she started absorbing all of the energy around as the cities lights were flickering.

"Oh no, she is getting too strong."Barbara said worried as they look around.

Karen used the scouter function and said:"her strenght is increasing rapidly."

Livewire sent a powerful shockave sending the girls flying as Vegerot was able to withstand it as he crossed his arms in front of him.

Livewire then appears in front of him, she grabs him by his shoulders and starts shocking him, Vegerot screamed as the girls got up a bit to see him and they got worried, Livewire smirked and said:"so what now, is this the best that you got."

Vegerot then smirked and grabbed her arms, she stopped in shock and he said:"hey what happened to that smirk." he then powers up as he was covered in a white aura, she saw it and she was shocked at what was happening, Vegerot then got of her off of him and he gave a huge shout as his power increased.

Livewire recovered as she stared at him in shock, she couldn't believe it that power she was able to get wasn't enough to harm him as she was toying with her, she got mad and goes into the electrical wires again, she appears in another spot but then Vegerot appears behind her and punches her down to the street.

She got up as she shakes her head and said:"how can this be happening is he faster that lightining."

She flies to the air as she tries to grab him but he dodged her, she turns into energy again and tries to zap him but he dodged it again, she appears far away as she became solid and Vegerot appears behind her and kicks her away, she stops and gets angry so she does one final gambit she absorb the cities electricity as she concentrated it to a single beam, Vegerot waited and then she fired her blast at him, Vegerot was calm as he shot a simple energy wave overpowering hers and she got shocked, she was then hit by the beam and was sent flying away, she was heading towards the ocean at a fast rate, she saw it and got scared as she didn't have any power left so she closed her eyes, she was then stopped in mid air and she oppened her eyes to see Vegerot holding her arm.

"What are you doing?"Livewire asked.

"What do you think."Vegerot said.

"So what, you saved me that won't stop me."Livewire said with a smirk.

"Yeah, whatever."Vegerot said a he pulled her closer.

Livewire blushed at how close she was to him and also the fact the he saved her, he flew back to the street and he put her down.

"Well, thanks."Livewire said."but don't expect me to give up"she then goes inside the wires as she made her escape.

Vegerot grunted but he knows he can get her next time, he teleported to the girls and Diana asked:"did you defeat her?"

"Yes but she ran away in the wires, but don't worry we will get her next time."Vegerot said.

"With the way you handled her, yeah."Kara said.

"But now let's go back home after today she won't be having any fans."Barbara said as they all agreed.

At Leslie's house she was at her computer to see that her fans were all gone, she got angry but then she looked at the picture of her and Vegerot and she blushed at that reminder, but then noticed the similarities between him and Saiyan, could they be the same she didn't know.

"Well let's see if that boy is my hero if he is well then."Leslie said a she smiled."I will love to take him away from those girls."

She turns her chair around and said:"but I'm going to need help to defeat those girls, they were stronger than me and with him at their side I'm really going to need some help."

And then Leslie decided to look for anyone to join her cause to defeat the girls and to have a chance to win Vegerot.

**Note:I made her stronger as I wanted Livewire to be similar to the Superman animatated show version as that one was able to fight Superman and harm him, she is now interested in Vegerot and she was still too weak to compete with him as Vegerot is a planet buster while she is a street level character so yeah even with the energy of the entire city won't be able to defeat him.**


	18. Chapter 18 Gigantic Crush

**Chapter 18 Gigantic Crush**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

At school every student was going about their bussiness, then they start to move out of the way as Doris comes as she was looking around, Garth came walking by whistling with his eyes closed and she smirked, when he was about to go to his class she grabbed him by his head as he turned around to see her.

He was then stuffed in a locker as Doris closed the door, she then walks away and then spots Karen, Doris chuckles and said:"time to play Beecher." she goes towards her.

Karen looks behind her and sees Doris coming towards her, she got scared and runs as Doris runs after her, Karen was running as fast as she can as Doris was catching up to her, Karen turns around a corner as Doris was coming close, when she goes around the corner she stopped as Vegerot was there with his arms crossed as Karen was behind him.

"So after my friends again, Dumbris."Vegerot said as he insulted her.

Doris growled being called that, she goes to punch but Vegerot caught her first, he then twister her arm as she was in pain and slammed her to the locker.

"Next time you try to mess with one of my friends I won't be so nice, I don't care if your a girl or if a teacher likes you I will hurt you."Vegerot said as he let go"come on Karen."

"Okay."Karen said as she followed him.

Doris was left behind as she glared at Vegerot, everytime she went to get Karen he always was there to help her and that made Doris angry.

In class she was now sitting on her desk as she saw Vegerot sitting in front of her, she took out a straw and shoots a spit ball at him, as it was getting close he pulls out a piece of paper and blocks it surprising her, he looks at her and bent the paper that made the spit ball get thrown back at her and hit her head, Vegerot smirked and Doris got angry.

Gym Doris was now playing dodge ball as she was facing he boys, she was able to take most of the team down as the last one was Vegerot who was stanting there with hi arms crossed, they had a bit of a western showdown as they stared at each other, Doris then throws the ball as Vegerot grabs it and she got shocked again, Vegerot then throws it at her as it hit her stomach making her get blown back to the floor, everyone was stunned as Doris lost and the coach was also shocked seeing it as her star student was taken down.

At lunch Doris got her food as she goes to her seat, she looks to her right to see Vegerot with hsi group as they were talking and she was mad, he was someone that she couldn't take down no matter what and the worst part was he was Karen's friend so she couldn't get to her without him appearing to help her.

She threw a milk carton at him and he saw that as he said:"duck." and the girls ducked as the carton hit the wall behind them.

They saw that Doris was the one that did it, she got up but then she was grabbed by the shoulder by the principal.

"I saw that miss Zeul, so detention for you."Principal said.

Doris got shocked as she grunted and went to detention, the girls smirked at she was finaly getting what she deserved.

"Finaly she got what she deserved but why is she goign after you all of a sudden?"Kara asked.

"She might be after him whe he started to defend me."Karen said as she was nervous that she could be the one responsible for it.

"Of course, she met someome that won't get scared so she is trying her best to beat Vegerot." Diana said.

"Yeah, Doris found the only person that can beat her so miss mucles can't let that go."Zatanna said.

"But still be careful, if this gets too far you might also get into trouble."Jessica said to Vegerot as she was worried for him.

"Hey don't worry, next time she tries anything I will just avoid her in school."Vegerot said making her smile.

After school Doris was walking through the city with anger plastered on her face, she passed through many different people as she bumped them out of the way, as she was walking by she saw Vegerot walking far away, she growled as she speeds up to get him.

Vegerot felt Doris coning towards him and he said:"so she wants a piece of me, I promissed to avoid her in school, but were not in school anymore."

Vegerot walked faster as he lead her to different places, he walked to a alley as she followed him there, when she went in she saw he was nowhere to be seen as she looked around.

"You know."she looked back to see Vegerot leaving next to a dumpster"I was having a good mood today but after what you have been doing that really annoyed me."

Doris got mad and charges at him, Vegerot was able to dodge each of her punches as she was getting frustrated, she got tired and she said:"why don't you stand still."

"What's wrong, can't keep up."Vegerot taunted as she kept punching.

After some time she fall to her knees tired, Vegerot looked at her with his arms crossed as he tired her out and he said:"so is that it?"

Doris grunted and then started to punch the groud, she punched it so many times as she was looking at the ground and said:"why can't I beat you, I'm the strongest in school, all the boys fear me but you, so why don't you fall like everyone of those weaklings."

"You know you be cuter if you were better."Vegerot said as he left her.

She blinked as she looked to see him leave, she was stunned to hear that and she said:"cuter."

She blushed at the what he said, she got up and went back home, she was thinking what he said.

"Better."Doris said in a trance.

When she entered her house her parents were in the ktichen doing some science stuff, her mother called out from the kitchen and said:"sports monkey how was school today?"

"Fine."Doris said as she walked past her.

The looked confused, normaly she would yell at them but now she looked calmer.

"Well good to know sweetie."her mother said.

Doris entered her room and lies down on her bed, she had a bunch of training equipment along with pcitures of the z fighters for practice, she looks to her right with a picture of Vegerot in a punching bag and takes it off, she stares at it as she was still thinking what he said.

"The only boy I can't beat."Doris said as her face was red, then light bulb"that's it the only boy thats stronger than me, so that makes him perfect for me."she smiled at that thought.

"But what did he mean better?"Doris said as she thinks about it.

"That's it better and stronger, so he will like me if I'm stronger."Doris said as she got what he said wrong.

"And I'm going to do it by defeating the Z-fighters."Doris said as looking at their pictures.

She goes to her parents lab and said:"but first I'm going to need a top off." she goes and grabs the growth serum and injects it into her arm.

At the city the team was enjoying a day together as they were in the park talking, Vegerot was telling them what happened before with Doris.

"And she followed me to the alley to punch me but I avoided them and she got tired."Vegerot said.

"I can't believe she would go after you like that."Jessica said.

"Hey what did you expect after she got detention she must have been really pissed."Kara said.

"Hey she didn't even touch me so don't worry."Vegerot said.

"Well I'm glad that your alright."Karen said as Vegerot patted her head.

"Thanks for caring about me."Vegerot said as she blushed and the girls got jealous of her getting patted.

Then they heard an explosion, they looked at the street to see Giganta throwing cars around.

"Giganta smash."Giganta said.

"Oh no."Barbara said.

"Everyone let us defeat her."Diana said as they went to change.

The Z-fights came as they got ready, Giganta saw them and said:"I will crush you."

"Oh really."Kara said.

Kara charged at her as Gigants grabbed her arms as they strugled and she threw her away, Barbara threw batarangs as Giganta ducked and then punched the ground shaking it making the girls lose their balance.

Giganta smirked but then saw Zatanna in the air as she casted a spell:"eht dnuorg llahs part eht eturb."and the ground beneath Gigant grew as it made a wall around her but Giganta broke them and sent a piece of it to Zatanna who was able to dodge it in time.

Karen shrunk as she flies around Giganta as she tried to swat her away, while she was distracted Diana charges at her and kicks her in the face, Giganta fell to the ground and Jessica used her ring to make rope construct to tie her up.

Giganta stood up as she broke the straps surprising them, Giganta charged at them as they dodged her, Diana goes to attack as Giganta blocked her punch and she goes to strike her but Vegerot kicked her away.

"Thank you Saiyan."Diana said with a smile.

"No problem, now I'll take it from here."Vegerot said as he looks at her as she nodded.

Vegerot charges at Giganta as she got up, Gigants goes to punch him but Vegerot blocked it and kicks her in the gut making her stagger, she holds her stomach and Vegerot punched her away.

Gigatan got up and said:"how can small man be stronger than Giganta?"

"Why, simple those bulky muscles might give you strenght but you don't have the speed to keep up, so their worthless."Vegerot said with a smirk.

She got mad as she gos after him and again Vegerot showed he was right as she dodged every attack with ease, she was getting tired as she fought as shown with her heavy breathing, Vegrot then grabbed a punch as he stared at her, he then kicked her away as she was sent flying away to the other side of the city.

Vegerot looked to where she was sent flying and could feel she lived, Diana goes to him and said:"well done Saiyan you defeated Giganta."

"Yes she wasn't that good, as she was slow."Vegerot said.

"That's easy for you mister I can blow up a planet."Kara said.

"Hey I gave you all the chance to fight her so you can get stronger, but you did good out there as your teamwork helped btu looked like she gotten a bit stronger."Vegerot said.

"Yes but we must now go find her."Diana said.

"Yeah she can escape if we don't get her in time."Barbara said as they all went after her.

As they went after her Giganta was now Doris again, she was walking through the city to get back home.

"I can't believe it, that guy beat me again, I was this close in winning against those girls but why is that Saiyan guys so strong."Doris said.

"Next time I will win and I will probe to Vegerot I'm the right girl."Doris said with a smile as she is determined to win Vegerot's heart.

The Z-fighters lost Giganta as Vegerot couldn't sense her as it like her energy was gone, he thinks that she must have gone back to normal and so her signature was now the same as every other human, while they couldn't bring her to justice they were able to defeat her which is enough for them as she will now go into hidding.

Doris got a message to meet her in a warehouse at night, she arrived at the warehouse as she looked around and said:"okay who called me, show up you wimps."

"Don't need to be feisty."she looks to the right and from a electric outlet came Livewire"I was the one that called you here Giganta."

"You know who I am?!"Doris said in shock.

"Yes."Livewire said.

"So what do you want?"Doris asked.

"Simple, I know you hate the Z-fighters so I want to form my own team."Livewire said.

"Team?"Doris said confused.

Livewire whistled as Carol, Harley, Poison Ivy, Cheetah and Catwoman came out and Doris smirked.

"Yeah now we will get those losers."Doris said.

"I might join but you better not hurt my prince."Carol said.

"Prince?"Doris asked.

"She means Saiyan."Catwoman said.

"Yes my lovely prince charming."Carol said with a big smile.

Ivy looked at her with glare, she chose him to be her husband as he was both strong and had to lovely creatures that she wanted to have plus the fact he was Vegerot who gained her interest was even better.

"Well we must defeat the girls first before you get to Vegerot."Poison Ivy said.

"Vegerot?"Doris and Harley said confused.

"Wait you didn't know Harley?"Poison Ivy asked as Livewire explained to them the plan and the way Carol was talking baout Vegerot didn't make a connection to her.

"Know what?"Harley asked.

Livewire and Poison Ivy growled, Livewire took out two pictures of Vegerot and Saiyan and said:"both of Saiyan and Vegerot are the same guy."

Doris and Harley blinked as they got shocked, they both blushed as Vegerot and Saiyan were the same guy, for Harley it was excitement to now that both the hunks were the same and to Doris the fact he wa stronger than what she thought was better for her.

"So are you in?"Livewire asked.

"You bet."Doris said as they smiled.

"So how did you figure it out?"Harley asked.

"Carol was able to see him before when she went after Hal Jordan, Cheetah got in scent and I recognise a familar scent from the pollen that I used on him."Poison Ivy explained.

"Oh, did you get a clue when you kissed him?"Harley asked.

That caught the others girls attention as they got jealous of Poison Ivy for kissing Vegerot.

"You kissed my prince."Carol said angry as she looks at Ivy.

"I was simply trying to take control of him but he was able to break out with his will power."Poison Ivy said trying to avoid conflict.

"Look, let's focus on the girls first then we can talk about Vegerot later."Livewire said as they agreed but deep down they will try to win his heart no matter what.

**Note:Doris got her moment as she fell in love with Vegerot because what he said and the fact she got it wrong he meant a better person but she thought better as in stronger and the evil girls formed their own team to defeat the girls while in secret wihotu the rest knowing winning over Vegerot.**


	19. Chapter 19 Legend of the Saiyans

**Chapter 19 Legend of the Saiyans**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

In the morning the girls were at Vegerot's ship to train again, the girls were doing their best against the Saibamen as Vegerot was watching them, Diana was getting better as she was able to block and parry one, Barbara was able to out think her saibamen using her gadgets like smoke pellets and electrical batarangs, Zatanna was able to use her magic to freeze one in place, Karen was able to use her size to dodge and zap her saibamen, Jessica was able to make more durable contructs as she was able to block the saibamens attacks and trap him and Kara gotten way better since last time as she was able to almost match one.

After some time Vegerot decided to call it quits and he said:"alright that's enough."

They all stopped as they looked at him and he continued:"you all did good, saibamen return to your posts."they nodded as they went to scout and have a break.

"Man those guys can sure pack a punch."Kara said.

"Yes and they are good sparring partners."Diana said.

"Well lets go insid I got some drinks."Vegerot said.

They went inside as they were on a table as they had a soda, water or tea, as they were drinking Diana was telling them stories of her people.

"Once my mother told me before I was born they had to battle a army of man that wanted to conquer our home but they were able to succeed, the men went back to their homes as my sisters celebrated."Diana said.

"Amazing."Barbara said.

"Yeah, your home sure has some interesting stories to tell."Kara said.

"Thank you."Diana said as she smiled.

"I have to admit that is impressive."Vegerot said.

"Yes, so Vegerot got any stories?"Zatanna asked.

"Stories?"Vegerot said.

"Yes, your people must have some stories of great battles and legends of their own, so will you tells us one?"Diana asked.

Vegerot looked as they were all curious to hear one.

"Okay, theres is a legend from my race and that is the legendary super saiyan."Vegerot said.

"Super Saiyan?"Kara asked.

"Yes, a long time ago in planet Sadala my people were starting to evolve our technology and we were planning to visit other worlds but before we could even travel we were attacked."Vegerot said as they all got curious."a massive creature came to our world to conquer it, he was wearing armor and had red eyes and was evil, some even called him the devil, my people all charged at him but his power was too much as he was able to defeat my race like it was nothing, even the great ape forms couldn't do anything as he could turn into a giant."

The girls got worried as they were hearing some monster appearing in his world attacking it.

"When we thought we were going to lose he came."Vegerot said.

"Who?"Jessica asked.

"Yamoshi, he faced the monster, the monster laughed at his foolish attempt as it told him that he stood no chance but then something happened Yamoshi transformed into something that was not a great ape, he had a golden aura and was able to fight him, the battle was hard and Yamoshi was getting stronger and some even say he achieved the power of a god in the battle but in a final attack he was able to send the monster away, but it had some consequences his body got destroyed as many say he was not used to the power he had, after that day the saiyans continued to tell the story of Yamoshi the super Saiyan and many wanted to achieve the same level that he had."Vegerot said as he finished the story.

The girls were amazed, Barbara had stars in her eyes hearing it, Kara was stunned, Diana was amazed at hearing it as Yamoshi was truly a great warrior despite his death as he fought for the good of his people, Zatanna was silent as that was a incredilbe story, Karen was stunned and Jessica mouth dropped hearing it.

"That is amazing Vegerot, this Yamoshi is truly a great warrior and your people have such a great legend as that is something the poeple from Greece would say to praise the gods."Diana said.

"Thank you, Yamoshi was a great warrior and inspired many to achieve that form."Vegerot said.

"But that whole power of a god is true?"Kara asked.

"Some have different interpretations like the god power is another form with a red aura called super Saiyan god that he got in the middle of the fight."Vegerot.

"But still that was so cool."Barbara said.

"Yes I must say that legend is really interesting."Zatanna said.

"Yeah its a great legend."Karen said.

"Even If I don't like violence it is still impressive that he sacrificed himself to save his people."Jessica said.

"Yeah well lets enjoy our day."Vegerot said as they agreed as they spent the day having fun while telling stories.

Vegerot did think to achieve that power, if he can control it he could be able to protect his new home, he new that someone was responsible for destroying his world so they might try to find him so he must get stronger to achieve that form he didn't know how Yamoshi obtained it but he will train to make sure he didn't have the same fate and makes his family and race proud.

**Note:this might be a bit short but I wanted to tell the tale of Yamoshi as he was both the Super Saiyan and god as what Toriyama said, he is mentioned here as to the Saiyans he was their hero so they want his legend to be known even in the future.**


	20. Chapter 20 Worlds Strongest

**Chapter 20 Worlds Strongest**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

At the south Pole Gast was training, he threw a energy wave at a mountain as they got destroyed.

"Not bad, soon I'll be able to surpass Vegerot one day, just you wait."Gast said.

Then he felt the place shake as he looks to the right as the ice started to melt and get destroyed.

"What is happening?"Gast said as he flies to go to check it.

When he arrived he landed on a mountain to see a giant black base and he said:"what is this?"

Then from the ground behind him came four metalic looking saibamen with red eyes and a visor for a mouth, they charged at him as he dispatched of them, the first got punched away, he kicks two of them and he then grabbed one by the arm as he punched him in the gut and sent him flying to the air and he finished him off with a beam from his mouth.

He then felt three powers, he looks to the right and there was a green guy, to the left was a pink skin one and to his back a blob looking one, then the ground beneath him sent a pilar of red energy as he screamed in pain.

At Metropolis Hal Jordan was in his Green Lantern uniform as he was flying through the city as he stopped a few bad guys today, he was smiling and then he saw someone flashing a flash light in the air at the forest so he goes there, when he arrived he saw a boy younger than him that resembles him.

"Jimmy what are you doing here?"Hal asked.

"I came here to get you home before mom freaks out, you still recovering and you want to do your hero work."Jim Jordan said.

"Hey come on, Green Lantern gotta be the hero."Hal said with a smirk

"More like stroke his his ego."Jim said to himself.

Then from the trees came three Bio men as they look at Hal.

"Uh Jimmy I think you should stand back."Hal said as he was confused seeing them.

"Don't need to tell me twice."Jim said as he runs.

The Bio men charged at Hal who was able to make a baseball bat with his ring and starts to beat them, he knocks one in the head, he sends one flying and slams the final one to the ground.

After Hal beat them he heard clapping and sees behind him a old scientist.

"Very impressive Hero, you are certainly strong."he said.

"Hey thanks, and who are you?"Hal asked.

"I am Dr. Kochin and I came here to take you to meet Dr. Wheelo."Kochin said.

"Dr. Wheelo, where did I heard that name before?"Hal said as he thinks"well what does this guy want?"

"Quite simple you see he wishes to test you to see if your the strongest man in the planet."Kochin said.

"Oh really, well why not."Hal said with a smile.

Dr. Kochin laughed and Jim got nervous, Hal doesn't know what he's going up against so Jim runs to get help.

Vegerot and the girls were at Sweet justice as they were enjoying some ice cream.

"I love coming here."Barbara said as she ate her sundae.

"Yeah, it's sometimes nice to relax a bit."Vegerot said as he ate his ice cream.

As Jessica ate hers she saw someone come inside the shop and it was Jim.

"Jim."Jessica said as they look at him.

"Jess."Jim said as he goes to her and the group.

"You know him?"Kara asked.

"Yes, he's Hal's little brother."Jessica said and they got surprised.

"Really, that douche has a brother."Vegerot said and that made Kara chuckle.

"Jess, Hal is in trouble."Jim said worried.

"What did he do know?"Jessica asked knowing Hal.

"Some scientist came and brougth him to some place and he said he was going to test him and he is going as Green Lantern."Jim whispered and they got surprised.

"He knows so don't worry."Jessica whispered to them and they nodded.

"So he's in trouble?"Vegerot asked as Jim nodded."Well I don't like him but he doesn't deserve being a lab rat so let's go."Vegerot said as the girls nodded.

They changed to their hero costumes, Vegerot sensed where Hal was and said:"I got him, lets go."Diana held on to Vegerot while Barbara was being lifted by Jessica's ring and they flew towards where Hal was.

Hal was in a dark room as he looked around and said:"okay why am I here?"

"Don't worry Green Lantern the test is about to begin."Kochin voice was heard in a speaker.

Then a light appeared making Hal cover his face, he saw three beings coming towards him, one looked like a gladiator, one looked like a green alien and the other was some fat blob guy.

"I would like to introduce to you to my bio technical warriors, Kishime."the green one smiled"Misokatsun"the fat one stood there" Ebifurya"the gladiator smirked."there perfect fighters trained in all schools of combat and they are itching to show off what they learned against a hero."

"Okay I'm ready, let's see what these guys can do."Hal said and he got ready to fight.

"That's what I like to hear, it's show time."Koichin said and the light's turned on.

They charged at Hal as he dodges their attacks while using his ring to make shields, he jumps to avoid Ebifurya punch and then uses his ring to make a giant fist to punch him away, Kishime throws multple kicks as Hal made a shield and flies away to avoid Misokatsun.

"Impressive, I was surely he would be no match for my bio warriors but it seems the young man is holding his own."Kochin said watching the fight from another room.

Hal jumps away and charges his ring as the three Bio warriors stand in front of him, he fires a green blast and two jumped out of the way as Misokatsun took the blast, it's body streched because of the beam, Misokatsun smirked as he sends the attack back at Hal who dodges it and it destroyed the wall behind him, Ebifurya punched and kicked Hal away and then a energy whip hit Hal as it electricuted him making him scream and then he fell to the ground.

"Looks like I bit off more than I can chew."Hal said weakly and he fall unconscious.

"But it seems he was still not match for them, well he might prove some use."Kochin said.

"Yes, but we still need to find the strongest warrior for my plan."A voice said.

"Yes."Kochin said with a smirk and he looked behind him.

There in the wall was a machine with a red eye with a glass that contains a brain.

"Don't worry Dr. Wheelo we will find the strongest so that you can put your brilliant mind in his body."Dr. Kochin said as he laughed.

"Wait I sense a powerful energy coming towards us."Dr. Wheelo said as Kochin got surprised.

They look at the computer there as the screen showed them the Z-Fighters approaching them.

"But who are they, one of them as the same costume as the Green Lantern."Dr. Kochin said.

Vegerot and the girls fly towards them and Dr. Wheelo said:"that boy, his power is incredible he might just have the perfect body for me to inhabit."

They arrived as they were in the air as they were looking at the Base.

"What is this strange structure?"Diana asked as they stared at it.

"Hello children, how may I help you?"Dr. Kochin asked from a speaker.

"Were here because you have someone that we know."Vegerot said.

"Ah, yes Green Lantern, he is here inisde the fortress, come on in and see if you all can find him."Dr Kochin said.

They landed in front of the door as they stood on a frozen lake, they stared at it as they waited for it to open, a breeze passed by as the girls were getting cold and they were shaking.

"It's so cold."Barbara said.

They were being spied by a red eye on the base and Dr. Wheelo was watching them.

"Now let's see how strong they are."Dr. Wheelo said.

"All Bio warriors, go and attack the intruders."Dr Kochin ordered.

The door opened, Vegerot felt something beneath them as Misokatsun busted out of the frozen lake, they fall to the water as they quickly got out because of the cold water, Misokatsun charges at Vegerot and he throws multiple punches at him while Vegerot parried them, Vegerot punched him in the gut but it didn't had any effect, Misokatsun smirked as he goes to strike him but Kara punched him in the head and he was sent back to the lake.

"Quick inside the building."Vegerot said and they ran in, Misokatsun busted out of the floor and chases after them.

"Its so cold here, how can anyone be able to survive."Barbara said as they walked through a hall with water on the floor and Misokatsun was still chasing them.

They arrived in a room, they ducked as a black sphere past by them and they look up.

"Oh great now what?"Kara said.

The spheres grew spikes as they roll, they all split up as they spikes came after them, they were doing their best avoiding them and Misokatsun arrived, they all started to counter attack, Vegerot started to blast at the spheres, Kara used her heat vison to melt them, Jessica used her ring to make a hammer to smash them, Diana used her sword to cut them down, Zatanna used a spell to freeze as they fall to the ground, Barbara used her grapple gun to send one to another to destroy them, Karen used her suit to shrink herself and making some of them crashed into each other when she dodged them.

Misokatsun jumped after Vegerot surprising him as he got punched in the face two times and got punched in the gut and he was sent to a wall with Misokatsun fist still in him, Misokatsun smirked as he goes to attack but Kara kicked him away and Diana jumps towards him as she kicks him in the back but again his body streched as she got stunned and sent back flying, Vegerot after recovering was able to catch her and they landed on the floor as they all regrouped.

"Wow that guy is like a giant marshmallow."Barbara said and they look as he was in the air.

"But how can we defeat such a foe?"Diana asked.

Misokatsun smirked as he inflated, Vegerot got into a stance and he said:"let me try it."

Vegerot charged up as Misokatsun kept getting bigger, then Vegerot flies towards him and strikes him in the stomach as it started to strech and Vegerot kept flying, Misokatsun was trying to pull him down but then Vegerot said inside:"now try this on for size." and he uses his red aura, he was flying even higher and Misokatsun was getting mad, then Vegerot busted right through him making Misokatsun scream and Vegerot went through the roof, Misokatsun started to deflate like a baloon as the girls watch him fall to the ground, they noticed he has machinery.

"Wait, he's a robot."Jessica said.

"So that is why this creature was so strong."Diana said.

"Well, let's go."Kara said.

"Yes the faster we finish the better."Zatanna said and they followed Vegerot through the hole.

When they arrived they saw Vegerot staring at Ebifurya, after some time Vegerot elbowed him in the face and he was knocked into the ground, Ebifurya rubbed his face and then they saw Kishime come down from above going towards Vegerot.

He lands in front of Vegerot as Vegerot tries to punch him but he vanished, when Kishime appeared Kara goes to fight as she tries to punch him but he kept vanishing, Ebifurya goes after Vegerot as he was blocking his attacks, Diana goes to help Vegerot as she blocked an attack with her shield, the rest of the girls were helping Kara as they were dodging his electric whips, one caught Kara and she screamed in pain.

"Supergirl."They yelled.

Ebifurya shot a freezing wind blast at Diana and she was sent flying away, he then fired a stronger one and she got frozen, Vegerot saw this and got angry so he powered up as the aura was overflowing.

"What?!"Ebifurya said said in shock.

Vegerot charges at him and he shoots another freezing blow but Vegerot plowed through it and punches him in the face and he was sent flying away towards a wall, Kishime goes after Vegerot with his back turned.

"Ezeerf ni ecalp."Zatanna yelled and she froze Kishime in the air."that's for hurting my friends."

Kara then charges at him and punches him in the face sending him to the air as Vegerot appears above him and kicks him to the ground and Ebifurya crashed through the wall and they were unable to fight.

They went to check on Diana and Kara used her Heat vison to melt the ice, after Diana was free she was shaking and Vegerot hold her and said:"are you okay?"

"Yes Saiyan, just really cold right now."Diana said.

Dr. Wheelo was watching the fight and said:"he is the one, after so many years in frozen sleep my dream will be realized, once I get that body I will rule the world and no Hero will stand in my way."

They were now running through another dark hall and Karen asked:"are you sure this is the way?"

"Yeah, I can feel Green Lantern's energy nearby so let's move it."Vegerot said.

"Run, Run."Dr. Wheelo said as he watched them.

They arrived at a huge pillar as they looked up and it was pretty high.

"Looks like we will have to fly."Vegerot said as Diana held on to him while Jessica helped Barbara and they flew to the top.

When they arrived at the top it was dark, then they heard a laugh as the the computer behind them activated showing them.

"Very good, you Saiyan are the worlds strongest."Kochin said and he appeared.

"So your the one behind this, wheres Green Lantern?"Vegerot demanded.

"Oh him, well I was preparing to turn him into one of my Bio Warriors."Kochin said and they got shocked.

"What, you mean like those three you monster, even if he's a jerk he doesn't deserve that."Jessica said and they glared at him.

Then Dr. Wheelo was revealed as they got shocked seeing him and he said:"yes, but he will prove some use."

"What is that creature?"Diana said in shock.

"It's a brain."Karen said.

"Don't you dare speak to the great Dr. Wheelo like that."Kochin said.

"Wait, Dr. Wheelo?"Barbara said and she knew that name.

"Yes and I am Dr. Kochin."Kochin said.

"Wait, now I remember them they are responsible for the controversial experiments in the new millenium."Barbara said as she knew them.

"Your a smart little girl."Kochin said.

"But you can't be alive, I heard that you both died and that was fifty years ago."Barbara said.

Kochin laughed and said:"well we found away to do it, you see world domination was always our goal and the only way was to modify the human race but Dr. Wheelo's body died but I was able to keep his brain alive using our technology but then an avalanche sealed our lab so I had to find away to destroy it and free our fortress again and now we have another chance."

"Yes, and no one will stand in my way."Dr. Wheelo said.

"Oh yeah and how are you gonna do it?"Vegerot said.

"Simple you see Dr. Wheelo needs a strong body so we picked yours, it's quite painless and you will be a lot smarter."Dr Kochin said.

"What his body?"The girls said in shock.

"If you think you can take my body you got another thing coming."Vegeto said angry.

"No, from this point foward your body belongs to me."Dr. Wheelo said as a red pilar covered Vegerot making him in pain and he was being tied up with wires from the floor.

"Saiyan."The girls said as they were worried for him.

"Let him go."Kara yelled.

"It's time, begin the transfer."Dr Wheelo said and Kochin looked at him.

"Yes."Kochin said.

"Oh yeah."Kara said and she goes after them but then Dr. Wheelo sent a energy wave sending her back.

"Supergirl."Diana said as she charges at them but then Gast appeared in front of her and his eyes were red and he had metalic golden veins on his head.

"Gast."Diana said confused to why he was here.

Hal was walking down the stairs holding his arm, Vegerot called upon his strenght as he broke the wires and set himself free as he stepped out of the pillar, Dr Kochin was in shock while Dr. Wheelo was pleased.

"Yes, you really are strong I can't wait to have that power."Dr. Wheelo said.

"What are you doing here Gast?"Vegerot asked as he looks at him.

The girls were nervous as something was off about him, then Gast charges at Vegerot as they were trading punches, Vegero flies to the air as Gast followed him, as they were fighting in the air the girls decided to do something.

"Gast is being controlled by them."Barbara said.

"Why yes he is now a slave to Dr. Wheelo."Kochin said.

"We won't allow you do your evil schemes, sisters let us free our friend."Diana said and all they agreed.

"And if I had to guess that machine he is standing next to is the controls."Barbara said.

"So all we have to is bashed them in."Kara said.

"Let's go."Diana said as they ran towards them.

Dr. Kochin opened his cane and it shoots a laser towards them, Jessica made a shield to block it and he got shocked by it, Barbara sent batarangs next to Dr. Wheelo and they explode making him scream, Kara then shot a ray of heat vision at the controls making them explode and Kochin was sent flying to the floor.

The golden started to crack as Gast and Vegerot were now fighting on the floor, Dr Kochin goes to grab his staff but it gets kicked away as Karen stood before him and said:"surrender, now."

Kochin smirked and he puts his right arm up confusing her, it then transformed into a gattling gun scaring her, he then shoots and she runs away, Jessica appeares in front of her and she makes a shield as some of the attacks got sent back to the machine creating another explosion stopping Kochin in surprise, Kochin was about to shoot them until Hal came from above and knocked his arm off and Kochin falls to the floor.

"Hal."Jessica said.

"Hey I got a bit occupied but looks like I got here just in time."Hal said.

The veins came off as Gast was back to normal and Vegerot said:"Gast."

"Vegerot."Gast said.

Dr Wheelo laughed and said:"this has been very entertaining I never thought you would get this far."

The place started to shake, Kochin got up as he looks at Dr. Wheelo and said:"no, NO."

He was moving as the wall he is in was starting to crack, everyone was getting nervous, then he came out of it in a giant body, he steps on the floor Kochin was and the floor broke by his weight as Kochin was sent failling down.

"Dr. Wheelo."Kochin yelled while he falls.

The pillar then started to light up, Kochin was still failing as his body turned around and his destroyed arm was making his body get shocked by the pillars energy, then his body's skin was destroyed as it revealed a robot.

"Dr. Wheelo, help me."Kochin said his final words as he blows up.

The entire group stared at this giant machine, it was black with giant pincers with a tail.

"Vegerot, once I taken control of your body I'll finally discard this ugly metal shell, then I will fulfill my dream and become the greatest scientist this world has ever known."Dr. Wheelo said.

They all got together as they prepared to fight and Vegerot said nervous."His power is incredible."

"I see so this was the one controlling me like some kinda of puppet, he's gonna pay."Gast said as he goes after him and jumps to attack him but Dr. Wheelo sends a energy wave stopping him and he knocked him down.

"Gast."Vegerot said worried.

"Pathetic it will take more than that to stop me."Dr. Wheelo said and he jumps to them.

Vegerot charged the Galick Gun, Kara her heat vision and Hal his rings energy and they shoot at him in the air, he then appeared without a scratch and Vegerot said:"it didn't work."

Dr. Wheelo lands in front of them as they all jumped to the sides or in Hal's case to the air, Dr. Wheelo swats Hal to the side as he hits a wall and lands on the floor, Dr Wheelo shoots a energy beam from his pincer at Zatanna and she used a spell.

"tcelfed eht maeb kcab ta eht rekcatta."Zatanna said and she made a barrier to bounce it back at Dr. Wheelo who swats it away.

"So a magic user, I always hated them as science is superior."Dr. Wheelo said and he goes after her as she got scared.

Barbara threw smoke pellets at him as it blinded his vision for Kara to get Zatanna out of the way and Dr. Wheelo punched the wall instead.

Karen shrunked as she goes to his suit and gives a electrical shock on the inside as he screamed, Diana took a chance as she used her lasso to tie one of his legs to make him fall to the ground and Karen left the android body, Jessica used her ring to create straps to make him stuck to the floor, Gast appears above him and starts to shoots at him with energy blasts creating smoke cloud, Gast smirked then Dr. Wheelo broke out of the straps shocking him as he was charging towards him, Vegerot appeares next to Gast then instant transmissions them away as Dr. Wheelo hit the roof and they appeared on the floor.

"Your not gonna get away."Vegerot said and he powers up as Dr. Wheelo landed, Vegerot got covered in a red aura as he charges at him, Dr. Wheelo blocks with a claw but then Vegerot vanishes and kicks him in the back and then destroys his right claw.

Vegerot lands on the floor and charges up an attack with the red aura"Galick Gun" Dr. Wheelo looks at him"fire" and shoots the beam as Dr. Wheelo shoots one from his mouth and they did a beam struggle, Dr. Wheelo was gaining the advantage but then Gast joined Vegerot as he fired the Special Beam Cannon as they overpowered him and he was sent flying through the roof and into space.

Vegerot and Gast got tired as they were breathing hard, Hal got up and Zatanna goes up to Vegerot and asked:"is it over?"

"No, he's still up there."Vegerot said and they all looked up to the sky.

At Space Dr. Wheelo was looking at the Earth and said:"they are all the same as the rest, they will stop me from having the planet, no matter I will just have to use the remaining energy to turn the planet into dust."

The place started to shake and a pilar of yellow light goes up into space.

"What is he doing?"Hal asked nervous.

Vegerot realised and said:"Oh no, he's not planning to just attack us he is going to destroy the planet."

"What?!"the rest except for Gast said in shock.

"He's insane."Kara said.

"Everyone get out of here now, I will deal with this, it's me who he wants."Vegerot said.

"What?"Diana said in shock along with the girls.

"Trust me, I can do it."Vegerot said.

"Okay."Jessica said and they ran away.

Vegerot looks up as he charges his energy in his right hand and said:"this time you won't get away, uncle I'm going to use one of your attacks."

Dr. Wheelo stopped and said:"wait what is he doing?"

Vegerot pulls his hand back and said:"final spirit cannon."

"Die."Dr. Wheelo yelled and he shoots at Vegerot.

Vegerot got shocked as he got hit, Kara looks back as they were on top of a moutain and they all screamed:"Vegerot!"

"That guy."Hal said and he looks up.

Kara looks at Vegerot lying on the floor with his armor destroyed and gets mad, she then flies towards Dr. Wheelo to finish him off, as she was flying she looks to her right to see her cousin and said:"Kal?"

Superman looks at her and said:"hey Kara, I felt a dangerous power and came to help, so let's go."

Kara smirked and said:"right."

Gast then appears in the middle and said:"aim for the weak spot." they nodded and they charged at the Dr. Wheelo.

Dr. Wheelo came charging down and sees them and said."what?"

They crashed into his body stopping him in his tracks, Gast shot a mouth blast at his glass making him scream, Superman punched him there making it crack even more and Supergirl kicked him in the back, Hal then comes out of the clouds and he goes to attack but Dr. Wheelo slaps him with his claw.

"Oh, come on."Hal said.

Vegerot woke up, he gets up as he sees the blast was ready and he smiled.

"I might die but I'm taking you all with me."Dr. Wheelo said and he shoots a red beam at the Earth.

"No."They said afraid.

Vegerot looks at it and said:"Uncle I thank you for teaching me this, now it's my turn to use it." and throws it at Dr. Wheelo, the red blast got stopped by the Final spirit cannon and destroyed it.

"What, what happened?"Dr Wheelo said in shock.

Then from the beam came Vegerots attack, they all stare at it, Kara looks at it as she could feel the power from it and from a brief vision she saw Bardock in it as it was like he was charging towards Dr. Wheelo.

Gast and Superman watched the blast hit Dr. Wheelo and he screamed in pain as his body was getting destroyed.

"Damn you, Vegerot."Dr, Wheelo yelled as his glass broke and his body exploded then his base got destroyed from the shock.

Vegerot wakes up to see the girls, Hal, Gast and Superman there smilling at him and said:"hey guys." and he got up injured

"Vegerot you did it."Kara said.

"Yes, that was an impressive attack."Superman said.

"Thanks, my uncle taught me that one."Vegerot said with a smile.

Superman looks at Kara and said:"Kara you got a good team here, and you showed the strenght of being a true hero today."

"Jeez, thanks."Kara said and she smiled.

"And it goes to you all too, the Z-fighters."Superman said with a smile and they all smiled too.

"Say what about me buddy?"Hal said as he goes next to him with his eyes closed and Superman blinked.

When Hal opened then he saw Superman was gone and sees him fly away.

"Oh come on buddy."Hal said as they laughed at him.

"Come on Hal, you better go see Jim he must be worried about you."Jessica said.

"Fine."Hal said and he flies back home.

"Here let me help you darling."Zatanna said as she and Kara helped him up.

"Thanks."Vegerot said.

"Vegerot you were very brave today and I am proud to call you my friend."Diana said.

"Why thank you Diana."Vegerot said with a smile as she blushed.

"I will heal your wounds when we get back home."Zatanna said.

"Yeah yeah, don't hog all the glory."Kara said as they went back home and another day was saved but this was just the first of many dangerous battles they will have to face.

**Note:Dr. Wheelo is now the first DBZ villains to appear outside of the Frieza soldiers to fight Vegerot as Frieza didn't fight him yet, Superman appered only for short time that's because he should have heard the danger of Dr. Wheelo so eh would come to help out.**


	21. Chapter 21 The Main Man

**Chapter 21 The Main Man**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

It was a normal day in Metropolis as the citizens were doing their normal business, then a shadow passed through the city making everyone look up, they all saw a man with pale skin, red eyes, long black hair, a beard, he was wearing biker clothes and was driving some sort of space bike with a skull on it.

"Well looks like I finaly got here."He said as he looks around and parks his bike near the police station."time for the main man to get to work."

He enteres the station and sees a cop watching tv, he approaches him getting his attention and said:"hey hows it going chief, maybe you can help me, I'm new in town and I'm looking to find this geek here."he then pulls a piece of blue cardboard and it showed a hologram of Vegerot.

"Saiyan, member of the Z-fighters, we don't keep tabs on him, he only shows up if theres trouble."the cop said.

"I can do trouble."the biker said as he pulls out a gun.

Vegerot and the girls were walking down town, today was a day off for them, ever since they defeated Dr. Wheelo they have been trying to train while having fun at the same time.

"It's nice to relax a bit after the trouble we've been getting into."Zatanna said.

"Yeah but I wish we have something exciting to do."Kara said as she yawned.

"Maybe we can go help the animal shelter?"Jessica suggested

"Or the arcade?"Barbara said.

"Maybe the movies?"Karen said.

Then they heard an explosion as they see the police station was being shot from the inside by energy blasts with the cops on the outside.

"How about we stop this guy and we go for some ice cream?"Vegerot suggested.

"Sure/okay."the girls said and they went to change into their hero costumes.

In the Police station Lobo was sitting on the desk with his feet on it as he shoots the place.

"Man where is this guy, isn't this enough trouble."The biker said" mosquito."he then shoots the mosquito.

Then the doors opened as Vegerot went in first, the biker got up as he went to face him and he said."finally I been trying to get in touch with you all day."

"Who are you freak?"Vegerot asked.

"Glad you asked."He said as he punches Vegerot outside of the building, Vegerot got up as the guy walked up to him"the names Lobo, the L as in Lacerate, O as in Obliterate, B as in disembowel and O as in uh."he thinks about something.

"Oblivion."Vegerot suggested.

"Yeah, that's good one thanks."Lobo said.

"Yeah now let's go psycho."Vegerot said as he punches him to a wall.

Lobo got up and said:"thanks." and tackles Vegerot and starts to punch him into the floor.

Vegerot then kicks him away to the air and flies up and slams him back down.

Lobo shook his head and said:"hey not bad, you Saiyans are the best in a fight."

He jumps high and he punched Vegerot to the ground, he landed and walks towards Vegerot who was down in the ground, Vegerot opened his eyes and blasted him in the face as he steps back.

"Not bad kid, you are stronger than some of the guys I faced."Lobo said but then takes out a sign pole"but the main man always takes down his targets Bastich." and swings at Vegerot who blocks it with his arm and then Lobo gives him a sucker punch to the face sending him flying.

Lobo goes to his bike and starts driving it above Metropolis, Vegerot then appears behind him and grabs him, Lobo tries to get him off and said:"hey no riders." and starts driving through the buildings as everyone was watching them fight.

They came out from the roof of a building and Lobo kicked Vegerot off, he turns his bike around to face him and smirks as he fires a rocket towards Vegerot, Vegerot sees it coming towards him and he kicked it towards Lobo and he got shocked, Lobo then fires another one causing both to explode as they were both sent flying to opposite directions and Vegerot crashed onto the street.

Lobo came back in his bike as Vegerot got up and Lobo said."dang man, never in my life I saw someone kick a rocket back at me, and look you took the frag and got back up."

"Yeah well I faced worse than that."Vegerot said as he got back into a stance.

"Yeah well, you never faced anyone like me."Lobo said as he got off his bike and opened the seat, he takes out a crowbar and goes to Vegerot."see someone is paying me a heep of cash for you carcass and the main man always delivers."

"Bring it."Vegerot said.

"That's the spirit."Lobo said then he was hit it in the back by a batarang."Excuse me."he looks back to see the girls.

"Leave our friend alone, fiend."Diana said.

Lobo blinked, he whistled and said to Vegerot:"I don't believe it, you got all these girls for yourself." the girls blushed at what he said."man, your almost as good as me, no wonder I liked ya." He goes to the girls as they got ready to fight"if you were a bit older, oh boy."he then felt a tap on his shoulder and he looks back only for Vegerot to punch him in the face sending him flying."dirty frig fraggin son of." and he crashed through a building.

"Let's get him."Vegerot said.

"Right."the girls said as they ran after him.

Lobo landed outside of the city as he was now in a forest, he gets up and shakes his head.

"God damn Bastich."Lobo said angry.

He heard a noise and he turns around as the Saibamen surrounded him.

"Saibamen, haven't seen these guys in a long time."Lobo said.

One of them jumped towards Lobo but he punched him with the back of his hand as he get sent to the ground.

"Yeah, I'm stronger than you green man."Lobo said as they got stunned.

"But what about me."he looks back to see Vegerot and the girls there.

"Your better."Lobo said as he charges at them."I'm gonna put your insides on the outsides."

Diana used her lasso to tie him up and sends him flying to the air, Kara then appears behind him and punches him down, Zatanna shot a magical blast at him sending him to the left, Barbara sent batarangs that exploded in his face as he got sent flying back and Vegerot then punches him to the floor making a dust cloud.

They all regrouped as they waited, Lobo came out of the dust and said: not bad kiddies, but you got to be better than that." he whistled as his bike came back at highspeed and crashed through the Z-fighters, he took out a blaster and points it at them.

Jessica made a shield as Lobo was shooting at them and Lobo said:"nice try Green Lantern but I know your shield is only as strong as you are so that will break soon."

Then Karen shrunk as she was flying around him as he was trying to swat her away.

"Damn bug."Lobo said then he got zapped.

"Take that."Karen said.

Vegerot then rushed towards him and tackles Lobo as they were now punching at each other in the air.

"Bastich."Lobo said.

"Biker wannabe."Vegerot said.

They crashed to the floor, the girls went to check and sees them still punching at each other, their fist started to clash as they were gaining speed, then Lobo's bike came as he jumped at it and takes out a chain with a hook and sends it to wrap around Vegerot.

"Let's go for ride."Lobo said as he flew his bike with Vegerot being dragged through the ground."oh and those chains are made of a strong metal as I came prepared."

The girls gasped as they ran after them, Vegerot was being hit by so many trees and he was getting angry, Lobo was then hit by a ray of heat vision from Kara who was flying behind him, Diana used her lasso to catch the bike as Jessica made giant hands to help pull the bike.

"Oh great the cheerleaders are strong enough to keep up."Lobo said.

"There more than Cheerleaders."Vegerot said as he flies to Lobo and kicks him in the head while he was still chained, Lobo's bike was going crazy as they girls let go after hit went it lost control and Vegerot and Lobo were now driving towards space.

As they were flying through space a beam hit them, they were being dragged towards a ship and then everything went black.

Vegerot opened his eyes as he was now in some bed, he looked around and he noticed that he was inside of a room that resembled his own room from Sadala in the palace.

"Where am I, this isn't Sadala."Vegerot said.

"Yes, it's only a simulation."Vegerot looks to his right to see a floating creature wearing a grean coat and Vegerot saw the room was surrounded by glass like some sort of chamber.

"Let me guess, your the one that hired Lobo."Vegetor said as he approaches him.

"Yes I am the Preserver and I do what I must to preserve species threathened with extinction."Preserver said as he shows him the other creatures he has." you are the last Saiyan therefore your place is here Prince Vegerot."

"Oh yeah."Vegerot said as he goes to punch the glass but it did nothting.

"I made the glass capable to hold your strenght and I made sure there was no possible way for you to see a moon."Preserver said.

"Great."Vegerot grumbled as he turned around.

Lobo approaches them holding a chest, he stops in front of Vegerot and he puts down the box, he knocks on the glass and said:"hey monkey want a banana."

"When I got out of here, you better run."Vegerot threathened him.

"Oh yeah, well those girls are going to be very lonely without you around, hey maybe in a few years I might pay them visit."Lobo said.

Lobo looks at Preserver and said:"adios wrinkles if you want anymore rare dorks to snagg you got my number."

"Actually there is one other being I need for my collection, the last Czarnian."Preserver said.

Lobo then looks at Vegerot and said:"huh that's rich, I'm the last Czarnian, I fragged the rest of the planet for my highschool science project gave myself an A, why are you smirking?"

Vegerot smirked and said:"you really don't know do you."

"Know what?"Lobo asked.

Then a glass tube trapped Lobo as Gas started to fill it up, Lobo started to cough and he punched at the glass.

"You ugly two timming, frig fraggin, just carved our own headstone."Lobo said as he was knocked out.

After Lobo woke up he looked around as he was now in a room that resembled a apartment, he runs towards the glass as he starts to punch it then gas strated to come to the room, he started to cough and lose his streght and he was now in his knees.

"No, no."Lobo said he then looks at Vegerot"come on man, do you have any way to get us out of here."

"Us?"Vegerot questioned.

"Look man, I was paid to do this, cut me a break this place is pumping gas into me, plus I did like you, your the only one that gave me a real challenge."Lobo said.

Vegerot thinks about it and said:"while I don't like that you put civilians in danger, I got to admit that fight was fun."

"Fun, oh right you Saiyans love a good fight."Lobo said.

"That's right, maybe next time we can fight without the whole deal part."Vegerot said.

"Now your talking my language, I got to admit it was fun so how do we bust out of here."Lobo said.

"Well I have something our warden doesn't know, do you know the Yadrats?"Vegerot asked.

"Those big head guys, yeah they have strange techniques."Lobo said.

"Watch."Vegerot said as he puts his fingers on his head and then teleports next to Lobo.

"Wow, I remember now, Instant Transmission, who would have thought you learned that trick."Lobo said with a smirk.

"Yeah."Vegerot said and he punched the glass as it was weaker than his chamber, it seemed the Preserver made it only to be used with the gas.

They got out and Lobo said:"thanks." then Lobo punched Vegerot in the face:"don't think I'm going soft on you."

Vegerot got up and punched Lobo in the face and said."me, neither."

Lobo got up, he chuckled and said:"I like your style."

The Preserver was at the hanger, he heard that Lobo and Vegerot have escaped and is ordering his drones to find them.

"Find them now."Preserver said as the robots went to find them.

"Hey Wrinkles."He turned back to see Lobo.

"Return to your enclosure immediately."Preserver ordered.

"Who's going to make me?"Lobo said.

The Preserver then started to change as he was becoming a red monster.

"I got to stop saying that."Lobo said.

The Preserver now had use claws and was bigger than Lobo, he growled and he approaches him, Lobo backs away then gets slammed to the side by the Preserver, he was then picked up and the preserver starts to slam him down on the floor.

"How could I ever think trash like you was worth saving."Preserver said in a deep voice.

"I got a cute smile, oh and you don't know one thing."Lobo said.

"What is that?"Presever asked.

"Never mess with a Saiyan."Lobo said.

Vegerot kicked the Preserver in the back as he let go of Lobo, Presever looks at Vegerot and goes to attack him, Vegerot was dodging his swipes and punches him in the face.

Lobo goes to his bike and takes out his hook chain, he jumps onto the bike as he twirls the chain around and said:"hey buddy, hang on." he throws it to a machine and it made the doors opened.

Everything was being sucked into space, Lobo held on to his bike as it was connected to the chain, the Preserver was trying to hold on to the ground and Vegerot was doing the same but he extended his arm and blasted the Preserver in the face and sends him flying into space.

Vegerot goes to the machine and fixed it but crossing the wires making the doors close, Lobo and Vegerot looked at each other, they smiked as they shook hands.

They used the ship to get back to Earth, when they landed and exited the ship, the girls were waiting outside as they ran up to Vegerot and hugged him.

"Saiyan are you okay?"Diana asked worried.

"Yeah don't worry."Vegerot said.

They noticed Lobo and they got ready to fight but Vegerot shook his head.

"Lobo, thanks."Vegerot said.

"No problem."Lobo said."hey what are you going to do with the creatures inside?"

"Creatures?"Jessica asked.

"A bunch of endangered species that got collected."Vegerot said and she gasped"don't worry we will find a home for them."

"That's the right thing to do."Jessica said as she smiled for him helping those poor animals.

"I can contact my cousin, he knows a place."Kara said.

"Good."Vegerot said.

"Well it's time for me to go."Lobo said as his bike came to him, climbs on it"oh and I should give you something for the trouble, hey did you ever know how Sadala and Krypton got destroyed?"

This got their attention especially Vegerot and Kara as that was their homes.

"Tell us."Vegerot said.

"Okay, you see I was once cruising through space getting my next target than I saw something, I was near Sadala and saw Frieza's ship there and I said, why does that Bastich lizard want with the Saiyans and then I saw his army fighting the saiyans, I even saw a guy wearing the same armor as you."Lobo said.

"My uncle."Vegerot said.

"Then Frieza came out of his ship and lifted a single finger and charged his death bomb and threw it at the planet, the Saiyans tried to push it back but it was too much and they all died with the planet."Lobo said as they got shocked."I then heard Frieza's boasts saying look at the fire works and they should have submitted to him when they had the chance like the Kryptonians, it doesn't take a genius to figure out he blew it up."

This caused Kara's mind to stop, Frieza was responsible for the destruction of her planet, her parents, her aunt and uncle were dead because of that monster.

Vegerot grabbed her shoulder getting her attention and he said:"control yourself, I'm mad too but don't worry we will get him." she nodded.

"If you going to fight him let me tell you what I know, Frieza's power said to be 520000."Lobo said and they got shocked hearing that"and on top of that he can transform from the rumors I heard so I would be prepared for when that happens, because when he hears about you two he's going to finish the job."

"Lobo, thank you for telling us this."Vegerot said.

"Yeah, good luck kid."Lobo said and he flies off to space.

"That monster, I knew it he was evil."Jessica said referring to Frieza.

"How can he laugh at the destruction of so many lives."Diana said disgusted.

Barbara, Zatanna and Karen were afraid as how can one person be that cruel, Kara was still mad, her fists were shaking in anger.

"Look we gotta keep training, we can't fight Frieza the way we are now we are only going to get killed, so Kara please control your anger."Vegerot said as he holds her hands"I don't want to lose any of you."

Kara looked at him and smiled, then she said:"okay."

The girls were both happy and jealous, happy that Vegerot wanted them to be safe but jealous because of Kara getting more attention.

They got the animals to Clark who found a base for them to stay, Kara had to tell him the truth and he got shocked to hear what happened to Krypton, he was mad at Frieza and said if he ever comes to Earth they will be ready for him and the Z-fighters agreed.

**Note:heres the first non DC superhero girls based ep chapter with Lobo and Frieza is the one that destroyed Krypton as he wanted them to serve him but he got rejected as they wouldn't serve a tyrant, Frieza then saw the power of the Kryptnions were gaining so he decided to kill them all and FRieza destroyed Sadala for the same reason like the Super Saiyan legend.**


	22. Chapter 22 Hidden Potential

**Chapter 22 Hidden Potential**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

After The Z-fighters heard from Lobo that Frieza destroyed both Sadala and Krypton they have been training to be able to keep up with Vegerot and Gast and they were wearing their hero costumes.

The girls were doing their best fighting the Saibamen, Gast and Vegerot were watching them as they were doing their best, Gast was told by them that Frieza was responsible for the destruction of both planets he decided to help out.

"Their getting better in terms of skills but for strength they still need a long time to get there."Gast said.

"Yes, but we don't have all the time, as soon as Frieza hears about me, Kara and Superman he will come here to finish the job while either have Earth be selled off or be part of his empire."Vegerot said.

Gast can see his point, he heard of Frieza from other races that escaped his wrath, he was pure evil as he enjoyed the suffering of others, the girls needs to get stronger and fast because just him and Vegerot are not enough.

"I have an idea."Gast said getting Vegerot's attention"everyone." the girls and Saibamen stopped as they looked at him."I have a way for you to get stronger."

After the Saibamen left the girls were now next to them and Gast explained his plan:"The only way for you to get stronger is to go to Namek."

"Wait Namek your home planet."Jessica said stunned.

"Really, we get to go to space."Barbara said excited.

"So why do we need to go to another planet just get stronger?"Kara asked.

"Because Grand Elder Guru is able to unlock the potential of a persons power, if we go there and ask Guru he can make you stronger."Gast said.

"I see well that will certainly help."Zatanna said.

"Yes this grand elder must be very powerful and wise to be able to do that."Diana said.

"Yes, but we need to go now."Gast said as they got surprised.

"Okay but wouldn't it take a long time to reach to another world?"Karen asked nervous as how would they explain to their parents of their sudden leaving.

"Don't worry, my ship can go there in few hours."Gast said.

"Your ship?"Vegerot asked.

"Yes my ship, how did you think I arrived here in the first place."Gast said.

"So where is it?"Jessica asked.

"Follow me."Gast said as he led them to another forest on the side, when they arrived they looked to see a Namekian ship there.

"So this is your ship, not bad."Vegerot said.

"Trust me, it might not have the extras of yours but it's fast."Gast said.

They got closer to it and Barbara asked:"So how do we get in?"

"Watch, Piccolo."Gast said as the bottom of the ship opened as it descended to them.

"Get on."Gast said as he and Vegerot jumped on top of it while the girls climbed on to it."Piccolo." and the platform went up as they entered the ship.

They looked around as this was the second ship they been on, they see a huge throne like seat at the controls, the inside was purple with a couples of machines at the sides.

"Hey theres only one seat here."Kara said.

Gast then said something in his native languange as six chairs appeared from the floor.

"Okay, hey this ship only works in your native language I remember Caro speaking it before."Jessica said as she remembers the times she met Caro.

"Yes, it was made with voice control so that it wouldn't be stolen by a non Namekian."Gast explained the reason.

They took their seats as Gast went to the controls, he gave the destintation to Nameks as the ship was now flying to space at highspeed, the girls were feeling the pressure as they were holding their seats while Vegerot was okay as he had his arms crossed, the ship traveled throught space and then it stopped.

The girls were trying to get a hold of their breaths from the whole experience, then they went to the window and they are able to see Namek in space, the girls outside of Kara and Jessica were amazed that they were in space, Kara and Jessica looked interested to see Namek as they didn't come to this planet before.

"So this is your home?"Diana asked.

"Yeah."Gast said with a smile.

The ships goes to Namek, they landed on the planet as they exited the ship, they looked around as the girls were amazed at how it looked.

"I don't believe it, Caro told me stories but this world is full of plant life that is just perfect."Jessica said happy to see it.

"Namekians are known to be more farmers than fighters but they are still those that can fight to protect it."Vegerot said.

"Yeah, unlike on Earth we don't fight among ourselves and take good care of our world."Gast said.

"So where do we go?"Kara asked.

"Follow me."Gast said as they fly with Jessica helping Diana and Barbara.

As the fly over the planet they approached a village as they landed, the namekians noticed them and one said:"wait is that?"

"Wow, it's wholw pack of Gast's."Kara said as they girls looked stunned as they all looked the same with a few being younger and older.

One namekian wearing a red vest approached them and said:"Gast, you came back."

"Yes, it's good to see you Moori."Gast said.

Moori smiled and said:"I'm glad to see that your alright."he looks to his friends"are these strangers with you and."he looks closer to Vegerot"why if it isn't Vegerot, you have grown since the last time we saw you."

"Yes, it's good to see you too Moori."Vegerot said with a smile.

"We came here to speak to Grand Elder Guru."Gast said.

The Namekinas gasped and Moori said:"The Grand Elder Guru."

"Yes, you see our friends here need a way to get stronger because they want to protect their home."Gast explained.

"I see, very well you may go see the Grand Elder, I noticed one of them is a Green Lantern."Moori said looking at Jessica.

"Uh Yes, I am."Jessica said.

"May ask something, is Caro alright?"Moori asked.

"Yes, in fact he is doing a great job."Jessica said.

"That's is good hear, let me get you someone to bring you to the Elder, Dende."Moori called out.

The Namekians moved out of the side as a young Namekian boy was shown.

"Wait, Dende."Gast said stunned.

Dende goes near them and said:"Hi, Gast."

"Hi, so how have you been doing?"Gast asked.

"I been doing fine."Dende said.

"Dende missed you, so this will give you some time to spend together."Moori said.

"Fine, he can come."Gast said."Everyone this is Dende."

"Oh, Hi there,you must be Gast's friends."Dende said nervous.

"Aw, ain't he cute."Zatanna said.

"Well, nice to meet you Dende."Diana said.

"Yeah."Karen said.

"Well let's go."Gast said as he picked up Dende as they flew off to Guru's house.

They flew throught Namek as they enjoyed the scenery, they arrived at a hill with a building on top, they landed next to the entrance and Kara asked:"so this is the place?"

"Yes."Gast said.

The someone came outside, it was another namekian wearing a blue vest.

"Nail."Gast said.

"Gast you returned but why did you and Dende bring these strangers here."Nail said.

"Well one of them you should know."Gast said making Nail confused.

Nail looks at them and noticed Vegerot, he remembered who he was and said:"I remember you, your the Saiyan that landed here years ago."

"Yes."Vegerot said.

"So what is the reason for you to come here and dsiturb Grand Elder Guru?"Nail asked.

"We need Grand Elder Guru's help, these girls need his help to unlock their hidden potential."Gast said.

"What?"Nail saidn in shock.

"Please Nail, they said they need to protec their homes."Dende tried to reason with him.

"Yes, not only from the threats they will be facing on Earth but also the danger of Frieza."Gast said.

"Frieza?"Nail asked.

"He's an evil Emperor and he is responsible for the destruction of Vegerot's world and also Kara's world."Gast explained.

"Her world?"Nail asked again.

"I'm Kryptonian."Kara said.

"I remember your race Grand Elder Guru told me that your race was good one with advance technology."Nail said.

"Yes but thanks to that Frieza guy he killed my family leaving me and my cousin the only remaining survivors."Kara said.

"We need to see the Grand Elder all we need is his abilites to help them."Gast said.

"Fine, but don't make Guru stressed."Nail said as they entered the building.

They went up the stairs and they met Guru, the girls were stunned as he was big, he was old and was sitting on his throne and on top of it was a orange ball with stars.

Gast bowed to him and said:"Grand Elder I have returned."

"Gast, it's so good to see you alive and well."Guru said happy to see one of his children back.

Diana bowed to show repesct as the girls not wanting to disrespect him did the same with Vegerot doing it to show respect to Guru.

"One of you is a Green Lantern."Guru said as he noticed Jessica.

"Yes sir and Caro is doing fine."Jessica said as she knew that he wanted to know about Caro.

"That is good to hear, I was worried that Caro would be in danger when he joined the Green Lantern."Guru said and then looks at Vegerot."and your the young man that visited this planet long ago."

"Yes Guru, It's been a long time."Vegerot said.

"Grand Elder Guru we didn't came here for just a visit."Gast said.

"I know, you came for your friends to get stronger, young lady in the yellow armor come here."Guru said as he called Karen.

"Uh, okay."Karen said as she walks up to his right.

Guru places a hand on her head, after a few minutes he said:"I see you are a kind one, you wish to help despite your fears but don't let it get to you we are all afraid but if we face our fears we can succeed." Karen was then covered in a white aura as her power was rising.

The girls were amazed as they look at was happening to Karen and she said:"amazing I feel so strong."

Guru smiled and then said:"now the young Green Lantern."Jessica goes to him Karen was back at the group, he puts his hand on her heard and said:"I see, you care for the animals and plant life and try to protect them, you hate violence and try to find a different way to end the battles, but there are those out there that cannot be sway so easily and you must fight in order to save what you love."Jessica then glowed as her power rise up.

Barbara was then as Guru read her mind and said:"I see your are a excited young lady, wanting to help other like your hero, but you must stay focus and never give up." Barbara then felt her power rise up.

Zatanna was next and Guru said:"I see you wish to use your skills and entertain others while trying to surpass your father, live your dreams but also use them for the good of others."Zatanna then got stronger.

Diana was next and Guru said:"your are a great warrior trying to be like the warriors of your world, you wish save the others of your planet, you have a noble heart and wish to befriend others and you have great potential inside of you."Diana then felt her strength rise but hers was stronger than her other friends before.

Kara was the next one, Guru placed a hand on her forehead and said:"I see, your one of the last Kryptonians, you didn't had any friends before meeting the ones you have now, you have anger inside of you but I can see you wish to help others with your friends helping you, your potential is great so keep getting stronger to make both your friends and people proud."Kara felt her strength rise up as she was stroger than ever before.

Vegerot and Gast could feel their strength as they were impressed and Gast said:"their strength has grown to a new level."

"Yes, but they still need to train to even prove a threat to Frieza."Vegerot said as Gast agreed.

The girls looked at themselves as they were stronger than ever before.

"You have unlocked your ptotential and this is only the first burt your power will be rising to a certain point so train to get use to it."Nail said as they girls nodded.

"Go foth young warriors, protect your home, Gast will you be going with them?"Guru asked.

"Yes Guru, I have to while Namek is my home they need me there."Gast said.

"I understand you have found your friends there, I'll I ask is to be careful."Guru said with a smile.

"Of course."Gast said.

They said their goodbyes to Guru and Nail while they went to a secluded spot to test out their new power with Kara the one wanting to try it out while the rest of the girls and Dende watching the figth with Vegerot as Gast will be the one to test her out.

"Okay this time it will be different."Kara said as she got ready.

"Really well let's see how much you gained."Gast said as they go up to the air.

Kara goes at him as she goes to punch him but Gast blocked it with his arms, she then goes to punch at him as Gast was dodging each attack, then she used her super breath sending him away, she then sends a blast of heat vision at him but Gast countered with a energy beam destorying it, Kara then goes around him as she was using her heat vision to attack him from different directions as Gast was dodging them.

The girls were watching the fight as they could see Kara was doing a lot better since the last time they fought, Dende was amazed at Kara's strength and said:"amazing your friend is even stronger than some of the Namekians here, is this the strength of her people?"

"Well we don't know exactly but her cousin is pretty strong."Barbara said.

"But it seems she is way stronger than what she used to be, she is now keeping up with Gast."Jessica said.

"But Gast is holding back."Diana said.

"What?"Karen said as the girls look at her.

"It's true, Gast is holding back a lot of his power agaisnt her, she has gotten stronger like she could take them down some of the Frieza soldiers we once met and Diana's mother but in this fight."Vegerot said.

Gast dodged a blast as Kara goes charging in with smirk, she goes to give him a punch but Gast jumped away even higher to the air, Kara stopped then she was snared as Gast arm wrapped around her waist trapping her arms, Gast smirked and said:"not bad, but it's over."he then sends her flying down to the ground as she crashed making a huge crater.

"Kara."The girls said worried as they go check on her with Vegerot rigth behind them.

They saw Kara on the floor as she was covered in scracthes and dirt, the helped her up as they got her out of the crater.

Gast landed next to Dende and said:"Dende go help her."

"Right."Dende said as he goes to Kara.

The girls were able to get Kara onj the grass as she was sitting, Dende went up to her and raised his hands as they glow, the girls look as Kara wa glowing as she got healed surprising them.

Kara opened her eyes and she saw that she was fine and said:"wow how did you do that?"

"Dende has healing abilites like some of the other Namekian types."Gast said.

"Yes."Dende said happy to help.

"Well thanks."Kara said.

"You gotten better but were still on a new level, as we gottne stronger too remember."Vegerot said.

"Yeah, but one day I will catch up to you two."Kara said.

"Well, then keep on training you will get there."Gast said as Kara nodded.

"But that was amazing, your strenght is higher than some of the Namekians here that are not the warrior class."Dende said.

"Hey, thanks kid."Kara said as she was smilling at the praise.

"Well I guess we should head back home."Vegerot said.

Dende looked down as he liked spending time with them, the girls saw this and Kara said:"hey don't worry we will come back to visit."

"Really?"Dende said.

"Yeah, when we have free time we will come to visit someday."Kara said as the girls nodded and Dende smiled.

They said said goodbye to the Namekians after they returned Dende to his village, the went to Gast's ship as they returned home even stronger as they will use this new strenght to stop the criminals and villains of their world while preparing to fight Frieza.

**Note:the girls got their potential unlocked as the way they were before they couldn't cacth up to Vegerot and Gast and couldn't even come close to Friezas henchmen so with Gurus help their power got even stronger will rise to a certain point along with their training and it's not like their all gonna be start thrwoing Ki blasts its more like their physical abilites are better now here's their power levels.**

**Power Level**

**Vegerot 32000**

**Gast 29000**

**Diana 300**

**Kara 550**

**Karen 6**

**Barbara 8**

**Jessica 125**

**Zatanna 10**

**After unlocking their potential**

**Kara 4 950 **

**Diana 2 700 **

**Karen 44,064 **

**Barbara 58,752 **

**Jessica 918**

**Zatanna 73,44 **


	23. Chapter 23 Beeline

**Chapter 23 Beeline**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

Vegerot who was carrying a bag over his shoulders and the girls were running towards the ferry, they had decided to spend time at the western district but they had forgotten the time so they need to catch up to the ferry.

"Quick friends the last ship is about to leave."Diana said as they hurried up.

"Yeah we heard you, don't have to tell us again."Kara said.

"Well at least you don't have curfew."Barbara said.

"There."Vegerot said as they were getting close to it.

The coat was about to leave so the team had jump, Karen was the one behind as her short height made it dificult for her to catch up, most of them were able to get on while Karen was trying to reach it.

"Come on Karen, hurry."Jessica said.

"You can still make it."Zatanna said.

Karen was running as she was breathing hard, then she stopped at the end of the pier.

"You just got to try."Zatanna said to jump.

Karen was thinking and she lost confidence and said:"I can't."

The girls were sad for her as they saw her being left behind and Babara said:"use your." but Zatanna covered her mouth.

"There far too many people around."Zatanna said.

"I'll fine, I'll catch the next one."Karen said then she looks at the ticket booth and it got closed making her sigh.

Vegerot saw this and did something surprising, he jumped out of the boat and to the pier landing next to Karen.

"Vegerot."Karen said surprised.

"I'll go with you, I'm not in a hurry."Vegerot said as she smiled, he then looks at the girls."Don't worry I'll take care of her."

"Okay Vegerot and thanks for looking out for Karen."Jessica said.

"Yes both Vegerot and Karen have great strength so they will be just fine."Diana said to Jessica.

"Yeah, he's like the strongest of our group."Kara said as she look at her phone.

"You didn't really have to do this Vegerot."Karen said.

"Come on I couldn't leave you alone like this so let's go."Vegerot said making her blush.

"Right."Karen said as they go take the bridge.

They were walking around the city as they were quite for a bit until they got close to the bridge.

"Why couldn't you have tried Karen."Karen said to herself making Vegerot look at her.

"Superheroes are supossed to take risks and you can even jumps to a ferry, face it you just have turn in your ways."Karn said then Vegerot put a hand on her shoulder making her stop.

She turns to him as he looked at her and yelled:"never say that again." making her get scared a bit.

"Everyone scared just like Guru said, wanna know something I'm scared too."Vegerot said surprising her."I'm scared that I might lose my new home like how I lost Sadala, but we can't live in fear that is why I push myself foward so that I can face my fears."

"But do you know what is like to be look down upon others?"Karen said.

"No, but don't let them get to you if you care what others say you will not be as strong as you should be, Karen you are a great person and should be more confident, Guru gave you the chance to use that hidden potential so take advantage of that and fight back and don't worry I will be there to back you up like how I promised."Vegerot said.

Karen was stunned and she was blushing, he said she was a great person and smiled at his words.

The light of the bridge flickered as they were turned off, this got their attention as Vegerot felt a familar energy, he picked up Karen and went behind part of the bridge, they peaked out to see shadows crawling around the bridge, roots coming from the side and a fist punched through the floor, then Star Saphire flew down and landed on the bridge, Catwoman jumped and lands next to her, Livewire came as a bolt of energy, Poison Ivy was put gently by her plant, Giganta comes behind them and Harley Quinn goes jumping around as she laughed them as they get annoyed.

"I don't believe it all the villains we fought are here."Karen said.

"Except for Cheetah."Vegerot said.

"Can you please stop with that laughing."Catwoman said annoyed.

Harley goes in front of her and said:"come on Kit cat you know how this works, winner of the coin toss wins picks the nights crime and you lost, leave it to the feline to pick tails."

"Cheetah got lucky as she had better stuff to do."Star Saphire said.

Barbi was having dinner with her parents at a restaurant and she couldn't come because of it.

Harley took out a rope and gave it to Catwoman and said:"here you like to climb."

She goes to star Saphire and gives her a bomb while saying:"pinky."

"Green Bean."Harley gave one to Poison Ivy.

"Sparky."to Livewire

"Meat head." and she gave the final one to Giganta.

"Meat head."Giganta said getting angry at the name.

"And I save the best for me."Harley said picking up a detonator."Try to give me that math test now mister Johnson, he's going to be stuck in traffic all day."and she laughed out loud.

"Oh no, their going to blow up the bridge someones gotta stop them."Karen said to Vegerot.

"Yeah, Karen deal with them while I go change."Vegerot said.

"What, but I can't."Karen said nervous.

"Yes you can, remember your strength is greater then what it was before."Vegerot said.

Karen was thinking about it and said:"alright."

Vegerot nodded as he flies away to change into his Saiyan gear, Karen looks at them and was deciding if she should do it or not, she was still scared of facing them, she was having second thoughts but Vegerot said that she can do it if she is brave enough, she then sees them with the bombs ready as Harley was getting ready.

"Vegerot is right, I can't live in fear."Karen said as she takes out her charm and her armor appears on her.

She flies at super speed and tackles Harley making her let go of the Detonator, the other villain girls were at the side and got shocked to see Karen knocking Harley over and the lever broke.

Karen got up to her knees as Harley was on the floor and said:"I can't believe it I did it, I save the bridge."

"Oh you did it alright."she looks to see the villains glaring at her preparing to attack.

Karen stood up to face them, Giganta goes to punch her but to Karen's surprise in her vision it looked slow, she easily dodged it by leaning to the side surprising the villains, Giganta punches her again mutliple times but Karen always dodged them with ease and she thought: was she always been this slow.

Giganta got tired after so many attempts while her teammates were in shock.

"How did she become that fast?"Harley said in shock.

"Don't just stand there get her."Livewire said as they charged at Karen.

Karen looked at they were coming towards her, she narrow her eyes as she prepare herself, Catwoman goes to attack and Karen was dodging her attacks with ease as jumps to the sides, Karen then kicked Catwoman in the face and sent flying, Livewire tried to attack by shooting electrical blasts at her but Karen's reaction time allowed her to dodged them when she shrunk as she flies around and then passes by Giganta that tried to crush her but dodges her and Giganta got shocked by Livewire, Poison Ivy sent her plants to attack Karen who was dodging them in her smaller size, she goes through them, she grew her back to normal and kicked Poison Ivy away, Harley charges at her with hammer as Karen was dodging it and then kicked the hammer to the air, Harley looks up just for it to hit her head as falls to the floor, Star Saphire was now sending energy hearts at her as she was dodging them, she then saw Livewire charge up a electrical blast and Star Saphire was doing the same by charging a energy one, when they fired she shrunk as the attacks passed by her as they hit the other two girls that attacked.

The girls were on the ground as they groan in pain, Karen returned to her original size and looks at her hands, she was stunned and said:"I can't believe it, I defeated them all by myself."

"Of course you did."Karen looks up to se Vegerot land next to her:"not only did you train and got your potential unlocked but you have seen many fights, The Saibamen, the bio androids, Dr. Wheelo, Gast and me your eyes have been training by seeing all those fights up close without knowing so there was no way you would have gotten hit by someone much weaker." and Karen smiled at what he said.

Star Saphire got up and saw Vegerot, she squealed and runs up to him and holds him.

"My prince."Star Saphire said happy to see him.

The other girls got up to see him and they got happy to see him, Catwoman used her whip to get Star Saphire off him and goes to talk to him:"Well if it isn't the big boy from last time, so did you come here to see little ol me."she puts her finger on his chest.

She was then grabbed by a plant and she was dragged away, Harly and Poison Ivy were then in front of him and Harley said:"sorry kitty but me and Red decided to share him so we get to keep him." then they look at him.

Poison Ivy put on lip stick and said:"how about a kiss" then they got blasted by an electrical blast.

Livewire goes up to him and said:"forget about them, so let's talk my hero."

Giganta then grabbed her and threw her to the back and said:"Giganta gets strong man."

Star Saphire them made a giant hand and she dragged her back.

"No one will get my prince charming."Star Saphire said as her energy was raising.

"Uh why do you call him a prince?"Harley asked.

"Because he's a real prince and I have found the one that is my one true love so I won't have any other hussies have him."Star Saphire said.

This caught their attetnion as now they now he is a real prince, Vegerot facepalmed and said in a lower voice:"why did Jess had to say that word in front of Carol, now that she knows that I'm a prince she gotten worse."

"Dibs on the prince."Harley said as she goes to Vegerot but Livewire tackled her.

"No way he's mine."Livewire said.

"Mine."Star Saphire said as she dragged the girls to her group making them fight against each other in a dust cloud.

Vegerot and Karen could only look as they were stunned, they look at each other and Vegerot said:"well, looks like we don't have to fight since their just doing that for us."

"Yeah."Karen said.

Then the villains got blasted to another part of the city, Vegerot and Karen look to see the girls in their hero costumes heading towards them.

"Karen we saw the fight and we were amazed how strong you have gotten."Diana said.

"Yeah you were so cool out there."Barbara said.

"I gotta say, that was amazing."Kara said.

"Yes, your were wonderful to take them all on by yourself."Zatanna said.

"Yeah Karen you were amazing."Jessica said.

"Thanks you guys."Karen said with a smile."but how did you know that there was trouble here?"

"I called them when I was changing to my Saiyan armor."Vegerot said.

"Yes, we would have joined you but Vegerot wanted to show us how much you have changed."Diana said.

Karen looked at Vegeto and was stunned, he wanted them to see how strong she has gotten and that made her happy that he believed in her.

"Okay so let's go back home."Vegerot said.

The girls nodded as they walked went back home, Karen was flying with Vegerot and she stopped him in mid flight.

"Is there something the matter Karen?"Vegerot asked.

"Vegerot I just wanted to say thank you for being a great friend and for believing in me."Karen said.

"Hey, I trust my friends no matter what and your no exception as you have great potential so don't let yourself get down so easily."Vegerot said.

"Yeah."Karen said then she did something surprising and kissed him on his cheek."I did say I should take risks so that's one." shen then flies back home.

"Okay this is getting interesting with the type of attention I'm getting but that's a topic for another day."Vegerot said as he flies back to his ship.

So that night, Karen discovered her new found courage and strength while taking a risk of her own feelings as one day she wants to confess how she feels for Vegerot.

**Note:Surprising isn't it as Karen defeated the villain girls by herself, the reason why is similar to how krillin wasn't getting hit by the frieza soldier in super and Karen way faster than them plus her power is now bigger in a 70 as her strength increased and Cheetah was left behind as to show they are different than the Z-fighters as they don't have to show up in everything they do but don't worry she will come back as like in the original she wasn't there too.**


	24. Chapter 24 Kids Stuff

**Chapter 24 Kids Stuff**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

At Metropolis bank The Z- fighters were fighting against three villains known as Copperhead, Blockbuster and KGBeast, Vegerot and Diana were fighting blockbuster as he tries to rush him but Vegerot punched him to a wall and Diana gave him punch to the face knocking his lights out, KGBeast was fighting against Barbara and Karen as he was trying to shoot them down but they were dodging his attacks, Barbara throws Batarang at his backpack device damaging it and his blaster didn't work so Barbara and Karen gave him a kick to the face, Copperhead was on top of a pillar as Jessica, Zatanna and Kara were fighting him, he goes to attack them but Zatanna freezed him in place with her magic as Kara punched him to the ground, they put them together as Jessica used her ring to to tie them up.

"Great job everyone we have defeated these villains and save the peoples currency."Diana said.

"Yeah, they weren't that strong."Vegerot said.

"Oh, you little brat."Copperhead said to Vegerot.

The cops approach them to take away the villains then a purple energy field appears and comes towards them, when it touched the cops they vanished, Jessica made a barrier to protect them but it went through it as they all got consumed by it.

Vegerot opened his eyes to see they were in some kinda of dimension, there were floating rocks, the sky was white red and the people were adults and young adults and he saw the girls were next to him.

"Where are we?"Vegerot asked.

"It was judgement day we got sent to the bad place the bad place."Copperhead said as he was going crazy until KGBeast punched him to calm him down while Blockbuster was on the floor sucking on his thumb.

"Or were in another dimension."Zatanna suggested.

"I don't see any kids."Barbara said.

"That's because a child is responsible."they saw a women floating towards them, she was wearing a golden mask, dress with armor.

"Who are you?"Vegerot asked.

"I am Morgana Le fay."Morgan said.

"Wait your a villain."Barbara said as they got ready to fight.

"I mean you no harm, my son Mordred, has wrought this treachery, banishing all adults and those older than him to this shadow realm, even me his own mother."Morgan explained to them."and after I spent millenia feeding him, bathing him, preparing him to be king, where did I go wrong?"

"Aren't you a sorceress can't you undo his spell?"Zatanna asked.

"No he's got the amulet of first magic he's too powerful but if we all worked together."Morgana said.

"You want us to defeat your own son."Vegerot said.

"So don't trust me, let him rule the world and all of these poeples children, here we will stay forever."Morgana said.

"But what can we do, were stuck here aren't we."Diana said.

"Not exactly, the spell only banishes those that are older than him."Morgana said.

"I don't like were this is going."Kara said.

"It's the only way."Morgana said.

"We have to do it."Vegerot said.

"Excellent."Morgana said as her eyes glowed and she cast a spell:"Maluku Sagaris the boss tanabe kazuto." she sends a green energy at the Z-fighters and they vanished.

The world as changed to that of a medieval one, that sky has turned purple and the trees lost their leaves, a group of shadows appear to reveal the Z-fighters as 8 year olds.

"This better be temporary."Kara said as her voice changed,

"You sound weird, wow I sound weird."Barbara said surprised to hear her voice.

"I kinda like this."Diana said.

"Hey wait a minute why did I get weaker?"Vegerot said as he felt his strenght was wrong.

"Maybe the spell gave us our strength when we were kids."Jessica suggested.

"Great, now let's get that little punk, he must be there in the castle."Vegerot said as they run towards the place.

"Come on guys it's not a race."Karen said as she tried to keep up.

In the Throne room was Mordred, he was a kid wearing purple royal clothing, blond hair and around his neck is the amulet, he was seeing the request of the children as he gave one toys.

"Next."Mordred said as a girl carrying a baby came forth.

"My sisters crying, I think she's hungry."she said.

Mordred snaps his fingers as a cow appears with a rope tied on her arm, he then said:"next." and the girl goes away.

Mordred rubbed his face as he was getting annoyed, then he got surprised as someone entered, standing there was the Z-fighters glaring at him as everyone was looking at them.

"The Z babies."Mordred said as he then laughed at them.

"What are you laughing at precious."Kara said to him.

"You, mother sent you uh."Mordred said as he got up from his throne."she shouldn't send a boy to do a mans job." and uses the amulet to cast a spell, the beam hit the toys from before as they turned into real giant robots.

The kids got scared as they ran away from the throne room, the doors closed behind them as the robots went to attack the Z-fighters, Kara goes to attack a red one but gets hit by its mace and sent to a wall, one with a yellow visor wielding a hammer goes to attack her but its attacked got blocked by Jessica shield construct, Vegerot goes to attack Mordred but got stopped by a robots with claws, Mordred smirked but it was gone when Vegerot turned into ash with a simple blast, Kara dodged the red one attack and shot a ray of heat vision at his waist destroying, Zatanna used her magic to make the mace fall apart, Diana was fighting one wielding a spear as she blocked it with her braces, Karen goes inside of it in her smaller form and zaps it in the inside and it gave Diana the chance to punch it as it cracked into little pieces and Karen grew back to her original size.

"That's not fair."Mordred said.

"Get him."Vegerot said as they rushed towards him, Mordred raises his hand as they were covered in ice, he smiled but again it was short lived and turned to shock because Vegerot ice was cracking.

"What?!" Mordred said in shock as Vegerot broke out of it.

"Cheap trick freezing me with ice you little brat."Vegerot said as he got mad, then shot small energy blasts at the girls releasing them from the ice and they got up.

"Oh really then let me show you your place."Mordred said as he shoots a beam at Vegerot as he got covered in a bright light"this spell will show you what your place as it will change your clothes to what you really are, a barba."and then he stopped as he got shocked to what he sees.

Vegerot was now wearing his fathers Saiyan armor along with the cape and the royal family amulet, he looks at him and could see he still had his headband tied around his arm and said:"this is my dads armor."

Th girls were stunned seeing him like that and they blushed as he now resembles his prince status, Mordred got mad and said:"what, that's not what it was supposed to happen, I'm the only king."

"You said it would show my true colors, you wanted to mock me but instead you gave me my own fathers armor as it fits me the prince of all Saiyans."Vegerot said as he pointed at himself.

"That's it."Mordred said as he glowed in a yellow aura and tackled Vegerot out of the castle as they crashed through the wall and the girls followed them.

Mordred was dragging Vegerot through the city as the kids were watching them, Mordred then threw Vegerot to the ground and then landed as Vegerot got up.

"I'm the only king around here and your nothing more than a peasant."Mordred said to Vegerot.

"Oh really sounds more like your a whiny brat that couldn't have his candy so he took it by force."Vegerot said.

Mordred got mad as the girls tackled him as they try to get the amulet off him but he kicked them away and flies to the air, he saw two stone dragons at the entrance and throws magic spell at them as they came to life.

"Now try this on for size."Mordred said as they went after him and the girls.

Kara goes to one and tries to push him back as best as she can, then Jessica used her ring to made a color as she and Diana use their own streght to push him back as Kara gave the final blow destroying it.

Vegerto saw the last one coming towards him but he wasn't worried as he points his hand foward and blasted it into dust.

"Is that it."Vegerot said as Mordred got angrier.

Mordred grows into a giant and said:"I will crush you."

"Oh really,"Vegerot said and then he look at the girls"everyone get the kids away from here."

"Are you sure?"Diana asked.

"Yes, time for him to fight someone his size."Vegerot said with a smirk.

They nodded and Diana said:"be careful." and they went to get the kids away.

"So you think you can fight alone, I know how strong you are and now I am even stronger."Mordred said confident.

"Oh yeah, let me show you something."Vegerot said and he lifts his hand as he made a power ball in his hand.

"What is that?"Mordred asked.

"Watch and see."Vegerot said and he throws it to the sky surprising Mordred."burst open and mix." and the power ball grew as it ligtht up the sky.

"Wait, that looks like the moon."Mordred said nervous.

Vegerot started to change as his chest was beating, he grew fangs, he started to grow hair and then he started to grow larger surprising Mordred, now standing before him was Vegerot in his Great Ape form.

"Behold Mordred the power of the Saiyan race."Vegerot said.

Mordred blinked, he then smirked and said:"really, all you did was turn into a giant monkey."

"Then face me fool if your so confident."Vegerot said.

"Gladly."Mordred said as he glowed and is now wearing a suit of amor.

Mordred charges at Vegerot who blocked a punch from him, he then punches Mordred in the face, then Mordred shoots a blast at Vegerot who countered with a mouth blast as they struggle for power.

The girls came back as they were now seeing a battle of titans as they were fighting for power, the beams exploded sending them skidding back a bit, from the smoke Vegerot came out of it running towards Mordred as he got shocked, Vegerot then tackled him to the ground and starts to punch at his face, he then picked him up and throws him to the air and charges a energy beam with one hand and fires it"Galick Gun" and it hit Mordred sending him out of the city.

Vegerot goes after him and could see Mordred getting up and he was damaged.

"How can I stops this form of his."Mordred said then remembered the power ball"Thats it."he then shoots a beam that missed Vegerot as he turns around to see the power ball get destroyed.

"No."Vegerot said as he goes back to normal"I was so close."

"Ha ha ha, nice try monkey."Mordred said as he towers over Vegerot, he then sends a blast at Vegerot who got sent back away, Vegerot got back up and flies towards Mordred who made a spell to stop Vegerot in his tracks and slams him to the ground.

"I have gotten stronger by using the amulet now your strength is nothing to me."Mordred said the he got blasted from behind.

He turns around to see Kara there and she said:"leave him alone."

"So you came back to save your little friend."Mordred said.

"And shes not alone."Diana said as she threw her lasso around his neck as he got strangled a bit, as he tries to shake her off Barbara goes on top of him to try to the take out the amulet but he sent a energy wave to send him away as they landed on the floor.

Zatanna flies towards him and said:"evig em eht teluma." and sends a blast towards him but he slaps it away.

"Nice try but my magic is superior."Mordred said as he sent eye beams at her as Zatanna fell to the ground.

Jessica goes to charging at him with Kara and Karen as he tries to blast them but Jessica made a shield but it then got overpowered making them take the blast and sending them to the floor.

Mordred laughed as he sees the girls on the floor, he uses his magic to bring them to the air as they were suspended and said:"now you shall all watch as I punish your little friend."

The girls got worried then they got surprised at what they were seeing, Mordred got confused and looks back to see Vegerot standing up looking down at the floor, his clothes were damaged.

"So you can still stand, impressive."Mordred said.

"Get away from him, how can you do this seperating everyones children from their parents?"Jessica questioned him.

"They don't need parents, trust me all my mother did was hold me back, so they will better without them."Mordred said as he goes to Vegerot and Vegerot gritted his teeth in anger as a flashback appeared in his head.

At Sadala Vegerot was at the castle in his room, he was looking out a window as he sees everyone out there with kids being friends with each other, their fathers training their own kids and this made him sad.

He then felt someone grab his shoulder as he looks back to see his mother, she has long hair with the top being a bit spiky, she was wearing a female version of his fathers armor but blue and without the shoulder pads, she had a long skirt that covered her legs, she had white boots and was smilling at him, which made him smile.

Back at the present this brat was saying that they didn't need a mother when his own mother was there for him when he needed her the most and that he couldn't stand.

"Now begone."Mordred said as he raises his giant fist and goes to punch him.

Vegerot then caught the fist with his hand shocking Mordred, Vegerot looked at him as his pupils were gone, his hair became a bit redish and he then was covered in a golden aura that shined through the place like it was dispersing the darkness, he then used his strenght to break Mordred wrists as he steps back in pain as he holds his hand.

Mordred look at Vegerot in shock and said:"but how, he was already beaten up how can he have this much power."

Vegerot yelled as he charged at Mordred and punches him in the face sending him flying to the air, the girls were sent to the ground as Mordred lost concentration of his spell, Kara and Jessica were able to grab Diana and Barbara as they landed on the floor.

They look at Vegerot as he was tossing around Mordred despite him being a giant, he was attacking him from different sides and then slams him with a battle cry.

"What happened to Vegerot?"Karen said nervous.

Barbara thinks of something, she then gasped and said:"it must be the legend, Vegerot became a Super Saiyan." and that made the girls get stunned as they watched the fight.

Vegerot then raised his hands to the air and slams Mordred to the ground as his chest amor was destroyed showing the amulet, Mordred was able to sit up and said:"He's mad and how can this be happening I have the amulet of first magic and he is overpowering me."then he saw Vegerot shooting energy blasts at him as he runs back to avoid them, Vegerot then appears in front of him and punches him in the face and sends flying back and then Vegerot kicks him to the air again and flies at highspeed to be above Mordred and punches right in the amulet as it broke.

"No."Mordred said as the combination of the amulets destruction and Vegerots power caused a shockwave that spread around the world.

The world was changing back as a girl was crying in the zoo, then she saw her mother and runs up to her as her mother gave her a hug, the city was returning back to normal and the sky was blue again with the sun shining.

Mordred looked around as everything was back to normal and he was at the forest, he noticed he was back to normal too and said:"no, I lost the amulets power."then he saw Vegerot appear before him in his transformed state, Mordred got scared as he cowered back"please don't hurt me, I give up."

Vegerot then turned back and said:"good."and falls to the floor.

"Vegerot."The girls said as they run up to him, Kara and Diana picked him up by his shoulders.

"Thanks girls that took a lot out of me."Vegerot said.

"Indeed."Morgana appears to them"you have defeated Mordred and the power of the amulet and for you Mordred."she looks at her son"I suppose being grounded for a few 100 years will do."

"No fair."Modred said as he got sent back home to his room.

Morgana looks at the Z-fighters and said:"Now a bargain is a bargain."she then undid her spell as they were back to their normal age, Vegerot then noticed that his fathers armor was fixed."I decided to fix that armor as it seemed important to your famiy."

"Thank you."Vegerot said.

"Also that form you took was impressive but it seemed incomplete."Morgana said.

"Incomplete?"Barbara asked.

"Yes, it was unstable and it did not seem to be like it was supposed to be."Morgana said.

"I see so that wasn't Super Saiyan."Diana said.

"Super Saiyan so thats what you call it, well I will be interested to see what it truly looks like in the future."Morgana said as she vanishes.

"Well that's lame I thought that was the real one."Barbara said.

"Don't worry Barbara, it just shows that I still have a long way to get that form so I still need to train a lot more."Vegerot said.

"Yeah, come on let's celebrate."Kara said as they agreed.

So they went to change out of their hero costumes and go to Sweet Justice to celebrate their victory.

**Note: The form that Vegerot used is False Super Saiyan the reason why is he isn't ready for the real one and he was in his kid form so he was weaker like how in GT Goku got weaker when he became a kid and Vegerot has now a copy of his fathers armor but will still use his regular one as that one will be kept as like something to remember his father.**


	25. Chapter 25 Cheetah vs Amazon

**Chapter 25 Cheetah vs Amazon**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

After the battle with Mordred the Z-fighters lives returned to normal, they had to admit it was fun being a kid again even for a short time, Vegerot has been training to surpass his limits, he had a taste of the Super Saiyan power, while only half it still felt amazing and he must find a way to achieve it and he wasn't able to use that incomplete state again, the only reason he can figure out to why he didn't achieve was most likely his child body and his power being weaker must have been the reason.

Vegerot was training in the Gravity room with his Saiyan armor as he was jumping around, the machine was on fifty times gravity as Vegerot neened to surpass his limits so he will do it to the extreme, he then was doing push ups as he was sweating a lot, then he heard a knock on the door.

"I wonder who could that be?"Vegerot said as he goes to turn off the machine.

Vegerot goes to the door when he opened it to his surprise it was Diana there.

"Greetings Vegerot."Diana said with a smile.

"Diana, what are you doing?"Vegerot asked confused.

"I decided to come to do some training, so that I can be stronger too."Diana said.

"Really, I thought you wanted to spend time with the girls today."Vegerot said as she always had fun being with their friends.

"While that would be fun, I decided to get stronger today so that we can have a chance with the evil tyrant."Diana said refering to Frieza.

"Okay, well come on in."Vegerot as Diana entered the ship.

"I see that you have been training."Diana said.

"Yes, I need to get stronger so that I can unlock the power of the Super Saiyan."Vegerot said.

"That is good for you, even the form you took was impressive if that's only half of it the true power of a Super Saiyan must be incredible."Diana said.

"So let's get started."Vegerot said as he goes to the machine.

"Hey Vegerot, it was fun being a kid again when right?"Diana asked.

Vegeort stopped, he thinks about it and said:"yeah, I had good moments when I was a kid." and that made her smile.

When Vegerot goes to the machine he said:"okay it's better if you change to your battle suit."

"Very well."Diana said as she crossed her arms as her clothes change to her armor.

"Good, now since your now stronger than the Saibamen you are a ready for this type of training."Vegerot said as he activates the machine to ten times gravity.

They heard a noise then Diana felt a incredible wait on her as she was trying to stand up.

"What happened?"Diana asked.

"It's on ten times gravity the same as my planet Sadala, so if you can train on thsi type of gravity you can get stronger."Vegerot explained to her.

"Yes I see, Kara's planet gravity is even greater so to get stronger I must do the same too."Diana said as she got determined.

"Alright, let's get started."Vegerot said as they begun their training.

The first thing they were doing is making Diana get accustomed to the gravity, as Vegerot had to hold her hand as she tries to walk around the ship, she also tried jumping as high she can get, then they started with push ups, then sit ups and then lifting weights that Vegerot had around when he trains.

Diana and Vegerot were now sparring as Diana was trying to punch Vegerot as he was blocking each of her punches, she goes for a kick and Vegerot blocks it with his leg, he them jumps over her and lands to the other side, Vegerot saw she was getting tired and said:"That's enough for today." and goes to shut off the machine.

After the gravity was back to normal Diana felt lighter, she tries to run around and smiles at how fast she was.

"I can't belive it I'm so light."Diana said.

"Yeah, this training is though but can give great results because Kara was the only one that tried it before."Vegerot said.

"Really, Kara came here."Diana said surprised.

"Yes, she wanted to get stronger too but her gravity was thirty as her planet had a lot more than ten times."Vegerot said.

**Flashback**

Kara was seen in the gravity chamber fighting against Vegerot in thirty times gravity, she was throwing multiple punches and kicks as Vegerot was avoiding them with ease, they were flying around the place as she was trying to land a hit on him.

They locked arms as they looked at each other, Kara smiled and that made Vegerot smile, she gave him a kiss as she loved doing that when their alone, they have been getting close btu she still was nervous doing in public, Vegerot didn't mind but still couldn't deal with his feelings with the other girls.

They finished the training as she went back home.

**Flashback end.**

"I see, well it is good for her to get stronger too, she will be a great hero."Diana said impressed at Kara's determination.

"Yeah."Vegerot said."how about some lunch."

Diana nodded as they went to the kitchen, they had few steaks as they were digging in like warriors, they look at each other as they laugh as they were covered in food, as they finished their lunch they made conversation about school that they were doing fine and they were both great captains in their teams.

It was time to leave as Diana exited the ship and was at the front door with Vegerot next to her.

"I had a good time today."Diana said with a smile.

"Yeah."Vegerot said.

Diana looked at him with a blush, she has been thinking a lot about her feelings for him like her mother told her, she has seen him as a great friend but also now starting to see him as a companion and husband for her as he was perfect, kind, selfless and strong.

"Well see you tomorrow."Diana said as she goes back home as Vegerot waved goodbye at her.

Next day it was a school day, Barbi the queen bee was walking down the hall as the students were praising her.

"Look it's Barbi."one said.

"She's so pretty."another said.

Barbi smiled at the attention, then as she was walking foward she heard something she didn't watn to hear.

"Look it's Diana." one said as they look to see her and Vegerot together as they walked down the hall.

Barbi glared at Diana, she stole all her attention and fame from her and worse she is friends with Vegerot the boy that she fell for, he was perfect handsome and strong, plus the power she got from Cheetah gave her desires like that of an animal and she could she see him as the perfect mate as he was also animalistic since she remembered that he is Saiyan, as she was walking she tripped on a water bottle that was on the floor as she lost balance and was almost falling to the floor but again Vegerot caught her.

"Hey, we should stop meeting like this."Vegerot said.

Barbi smiled as she held on to him and said:"Thank you Vegerot."

"Are you okay Barbi?"Diana asked.

Barbi growled at her as she didn't like getting her moment ruined, Diana got surprised at her reaction.

"I'm fine."Barbi said but then smiled at Vegerot"I should be going but thank you so much Vegerot." and leaves.

"What happened back there that was like a animal growl."Vegerot said.

"I don't know, maybe it's a thing about her."Diana said.

"Maybe, let's go."Vegerot said as they went to class.

To Barbi the world was like a jungle with survival of the fittest and she would do anything to get her perfect man.

At lunch Barbi didnt eat the lunch there as she was carrying a box that her cooks made, as she was looking for a table she heard Leslie talking to Selina:"can you believe that Vegerot is a prince." and Selina responded:"yes, he is certainly became more interesting."

This caught Barbi's attention as she goes to him, she went in between them and asked quietly:"excuse me did you say Vegerot's a prince?"

"Oh right you don't know."Selina whispered."well you see when we were at the bridge Carol told us that Vegerot is a real prince."

This made Barbi's jaw drop, her love was a real prince and that made him even better as her face turned red.

"And the best part I found a video where a kid recorded with his phone and it showed something interesting."Leslie said as she brings out her phone.

They looked a the phone as its title was King Mordred vs Saiyan Prince, it showed Mordred fighting Vegerot in his kid form wearing his fathers armor, Vegerot blasted the stone dragon and then it showed him making the power ball to trasnform into a great ape and it showed the fight between the two giants but it ended with Vegerot using the Galick Gun.

Barbi was amazed at what she saw, not only did Vegerot looked handsome in his new armor his Great Ape form made her animal instincts go wild, this made him more desirable to her, his primal power made her Cheetah side wanting him more.

"Can you believe he can be so manly."Selina said as she looks at the video.

"Yes."Barbi said as she smiled."Well I must go now." she leaves them to make her plans to hunt her new mate.

After School Diana and Vegerot were walking around the city at night as they were going to meet up with the girls at Sweet Justice.

"Nothing says a good place to end the day than Sweet Justice."Vegerot said.

"Yes, as do I enjoy going there too."Diana said.

As they were walking by Vegerot felt like he was being watched, he stops as he looks around and Diana noticed his reaction.

"Vegerot what is wrong?"Diana asked worried.

"Were being watched."Vegerot said making her gasped.

They looked around and found a shadow on top of a building, it jumps in front of them and to their shock it was Cheetah she came back, she charges at Vegerot knocking him to the floor, she looks at his face with a smile then he kicked her away and he and Diana ran away.

"It's that beast again, why is it after us, is it for revenge?"Diana asked while they were running.

"Maybe, but shes was after me, just like last time."Vegerot said as he remembered that she kissed him.

Cheetah got up and growled seeing her future mate being taken away by Diana so chases them down.

Diana and Vegerot ran as fast they could without revealing who they are and they were thinking what to do.

"Diana, she's after me so go change while I distract her."Vegerot said.

"What, but what if she gets you?"Diana said worried about him.

"Don't worry, I can handle her so do it."Vegerot said.

Diana didn't want to do it but nodded as they went to opposite directions with Vegerot going through an alley, Cheetah like expected went after Vegerot as he was now alone, Vegerot was jumping over dumpsters and avoiding trash cans to lose her, he goes to the park and it was empty, he stops to look around as he could sense her.

"Okay, I know you there show yourself."Vegerot said as he got ready for anything.

Cheetah came out of a tree as she was walking towards him, she then circled around him like she was observing him.

"So why are you after me."Vegerot said and Cheetah smile.

"Answer me."Vegerot demanded.

She then started to get closer to him as she was swaying her hips and trying to use her pheromones to attract him to her.

"You are a strong one and worthy."Cheetah said,

"Worthy, worthy of what?"Vegerot asked confused.

"You see in the animal kingdom, the female seek out strong males to be their own mates and you are worthy Saiyan."Cheetah said shocking Vegerot.

"What?!"Vegerot said.

"You see after our first encounter I have found out by your scent, I also learned more about you like that amazing Ape form you took."Cheetah said and Vegerot knew she was referring to the Great Ape form.

Vegerot got into a stance and said:"so what are you here to take me away."

"Of course you have been with many other girls before showing your superiority but I will take you for myself."Cheetah said as she was about to pounce him.

But then she was caught by a lasso as they look behind to see Diana in her Hero costume, she glared at her and pulled her away to the other side.

"You will not harm this innocent civilian fiend."Diana said.

Cheetah got up and said:"so your here to save your teammate."

"What?"Diana said confused.

"I know who he is and you wont take him away from me."Cheetah said and charges at her.

Diana was surprised but got determined to protect her friend, she dodged a claw strike with ease and kicked her away, Cheetah got up as she was now using the trees to jump around her, Diana remained calm as she prepared to strike, when Cheetah was about to attack her she turned around and kicked her in the stomach sending her towards a tree.

When she crashed into it the tree split in half, Cheetah got up as she wa shocked to see Diana this strong last time she needed help to defeat her now she did it by herself.

"Now leave him alone."Diana said.

Cheetah growls at then the coulds dispersed as a light was shown, she looks up and the rest look up too to reveal the full moon.

"Oh no."Diana said shocked.

Vegerot then felt the transformation as he was transforming into a great ape, his clothes got destroyed as he was now a great ape but without his clothes, Cheetah was blushing and breathing hard seeing him in that form as he was perfect.

"Vegerot."Diana said worried as he was in his Great Ape form.

"Good thing no one else was here, but its better that you leave in this form I'm way stronger."Vegerot said to Cheetah.

"Very well, It was still good to see my mates power in person so good bye."Cheetah said and she left them.

"We have won this battle but."Diana said looking at Vegerot"we need you to stay hidden so that you can be back to your normal state."

"I also need a new set of clothes."Vegerot said.

"Why?"Diana asked.

"They got destroyed, my Saiyan combat armor grew along with me not my regular ones."Vegerot said.

Diana then blushed when she realised what he was talking about.

"Well we must find you somewhere so that no one can see you."Diana said.

They went to the forest after they called the girls they wouldn't come to Sweet Justice, Diana decided to stay as Vegerot laid down on the floor as she was making sure no one would.

Cheetah returned home at her room, she was back to being Barbi again, she was naked lying on her bed as she was bluhsing.

"He is amazing, that power, that animalistic presence he is the one for me, so prepare yourself Wonder Woman next time I will be ready to take you down and reclaim my one true love."Barbi said a she grinned.

Next morning Diana fell asleep as she was lying down the grass, then she felt somone shake to wake as they went behind a tree, she woke up and looks around unitl someone called her from behind as she sees Vegerot behind a tree with his back next to it.

"Hey thanks for helping."Vegerot said with a smile.

"It was my pleasure Vegerot."Diana said with her own smile.

"Yeah."Vegerot said.

Diana got curious as she goes closer making Vegerot freak out and said:"wow, not too close."

"But the girls said that man have something in the front where their legs are."Diana said.

"Well, let's say its a important part and you can't just see it without it being from someone you truly love."Vegerot said.

"I see."Diana said as she was thinking of her own feelings about him"then can you come closer a bit?"

Vegerot comes out a bit showing mostly his chest, then she kissed him surprising him, she then broke it up.

"Is this what love between a man and a woman is?"Diana asked as she was blushing.

"Well yes, but how about start it slowly okay."Vegerot said.

"Alright."Diana said with a smile.

"Okay well can I go my ship is close so I can get a new set of clohtes."Vegerot said.

"Oh of course, see you later."Diana said.

"Yeah you too."Vegerot said as she left.

Diana was happy, when she heard that Cheetah was going to take him away her heart was in pain of the thought of losing him but now she realised it was love so she will be ready for when her heart is truly ready for him and her to be lovers.

**Note:Diana kissed Vegerot on purpose, their relationship is getting closer now, Diana also showed that she is way stronger than Cheetah and they are now worried that Cheetah knows who Vegerot is so they must be careful now heres another power level list.**

**Vegerot 40000**

**Kara 5200**

**Diana 4000**

**Jessica 1220**

**Karen 90**

**Barbara 100**

**Zatanna 120**


	26. Chapter 26 Carpool of the future

**Chapter 26 Carpool of the future**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

After that crazy day Vegerot and Diana told them that Cheetah knew about Vegerots secret identity and that shocked them, they were shocked that Cheetah knew who Vegerot is but the good news is she didn't know who the girls were so they have that in their advantage, so for now they will just have to be careful.

Vegerot was walking down the road to get to school then he heard a car's horn and looks to see van pull over, in the car was Jessica driving and she said:"guess who's got her moms car for the week?"

"Wait you got your mothers car but they said you lost your driving privileges after the last incident?"Vegerot said confused.

"I spent my entire savings getting it fixed up and promise I would not let it get a single scratch, so now I'm back on the road."Jessica said.

"Cool."Vegerot said as he goes to the front seat "thanks."

"No prob you know carpooling is great for the environment and it reduces global warming."Jessica said.

"Yeah, okay."Vegerot said as he puts his arms underneath his chin and he looks through the window.

Jessica smiled as he was being the himself, she did liked him as they are friends but she still remembered that time where he saved her by taking Star Saphires blast, she felt her heart beating more and she couldn't understand how she was failing for a guy that she would despise at first but the more she got to know him the way she looked at him before changed.

On top of a building is the fith dimensional imp Mr. Mxyzptlk, he resting on the building as he was looking at the city.

"Man is there anyone besides Superman that I can mess with for a bit?"Mr. Mxyzptlk said as he looks around.

He then noticed Jessica and Vegerot in the car and smirked, he sees what she was feeling now and said:"so the little lady is unsure of her own feelings well lets see what type of family they will have."he then shoots a beam at them.

As Jessica was driving she then saw a flash and closed her eyes for a brief moment, when she opened them she was now older wearing a green shirt, skirt and her long brown hair was free, she looks at herself in shock and she even sees a wedding ring on her hand, then she looks to Vegerot and he got older too and he now has a beard, she was shocked and he looked more handsome to her, then she heard a noise in the back so she turned around and her eyes almost bulged out, in the backseat was a baby in a carseat, he had her skin color wearing a green t-shirt and shorts with white shoes, he had black hair, brown eyes and the most shocking part is that he has a tail.

He was laughing, he then looked at her with a smile and said:"mommy."

Jessica gasped and the vision was gone, she looked around as she got confused.

"Hey did you notice anything strange?"Jessica asked Vegerot.

"No, why?"Vegerot asked confused.

"Oh nothing must be seeing things."Jessica said as she just drived.

Mr. Mxyzptlk was laughing at her reaction and said:"that girl now has a bigger heart after seeing that, I wonder if she will jump him to make that sooner than what I shown to her."

At class Jessica was doing her best to pay attention but she secretly made drawings of what she saw earlier both her and Vegerots adult versions and the baby.

"Was that my baby?"Jessica said silently confused and shocked to what she had seen.

Next day Vegerot was now with Jessica and they picked up Barbara.

While Jessica was driving Barbara was messing with the buttons and Jessica asked:"what are you doing?"

"Which one releases the grapple hooks?"Barbara asked as he was pulling the lever for the window.

"Babs it's just a car."Jessica said.

"What you didn't install any grappling hooks that's the first thing you do in a car like this."Barbara said.

"Please don't play with the car buttons."Jessica said.

A few moments later Barbara tried to touch one but Vegerot slapped her hand and said:"don't touch it."

Jessica smiled then she saw the flash again, now Barbara was older wearing a black shirt and jeans, she looked at the rearview mirror to see the baby again sleeping peacefully and she smilled, then the flash was gone and it was back to normal.

Mr. Mxyzptlk was watching and said:"so she started to enjoy it and she seems to get irritated at what her friend did so lets see what happens."

Next day this time with Karen at the front and Vegerot was at the back seat again.

"Look out, look out,"Karen said scared as she was pointing to all sides."check your blind spot, look out your getting hit."she cowers back as a woman ridding a bicycle passed by them, they were in a traffic jam but it still didn't stop Karen acting like that."what's the speed limit around here."

Jessica was getting mad and Vegerot was annoyed, Jessica looks back to see her baby again and he was sleeping but was getting unconfortable because of the noise and this made Jessica worried.

Next day Jessica was driving crazy as she passed through the park making two kids jumped to the sides to avoid her, the reason was Diana was in the front seat and she was telling her the directions from a map.

"Now keep straight."Diana said and Jessica goes through a hedge making a woman walking her dog scared with the dog jumping to his owners arms.

"You cannot rely on this inferior technology Jessica."Diana said throwing the phone back and Vegerot caught it.

"Says the girl that lived on a island."Vegerot said.

"Now after fifteen paces head south."Diana said looking a the map.

Jessica pulls the map of her face and said:"What, Diana I."then she gasped as they were going to a road filled with cars, Jessica screamed as they were able to avoid them.

"Impressive skill have you ever considered Chariot racing."Diana said impressed.

Jessica drove to another street like she was instructed, Mr. Mxyzptlk was watching while he was eating popcorn and said:"man that amazon can make it more interesting but let's make it a bit more shocking."

He uses his power to make Jessica see the vision again and Diana was now older wearing a white business dress as she was looking at the map, she looks at the backseat to see her baby jumping up and down on the seat making her more scared, they went throught an alley.

"And stop."Diana said as Jessica stopped the car in front of the school, the car was dirty and Jessica was breathing hard.

"See much better."Diana said as she closes the map and takes off her belt."see you tomorrow Jessica." and she exited the car.

Jessica groans and hits her head on the car wheel, Vegerot taps on her shoulder getting her attention and he said:"don't worry after class I'll fix it up brand new, I'm pretty sure a cars's easier than a spaceship."

Jessica smiled and said:"aw thank you swe, I mean Vegerot."Jessica caught herself as she almost called him sweetie.

Vegerot blinked but shrugged and exited the car, Jessica quickly turns around to see the baby but the vision ended making her frown, she parked her car and then went to class.

After class Vegerot made his promise as he fixed the car and cleaned it up with Jessica's help, she then gave him a ride so he could be close to his ship, Jessica had a big smile and she was thinking what has been happening to her, did her mind started to show hallucinations of her and Vegerot being a family, she didn't know how that was happening but she felt happy, like they were taking a family trip and that baby made her happy, he was so adorable even if he was a fake she wondered if that was a vision of her future and that would mean she and Vegerot would be together.

Next day all of the girls were now in the van with Zatanna in the front and Vegerot in the backseat with Karen and Barbara, Zatanna was turning on the radio and she put on some jazz.

"Oh jazz can you dig it?"Zatanna said as she liked the music.

"Ugh no way, are we listening to that."Kara said as she goes to change and she changed to a metal band"ah yeah here we go." she bangs her head and Zatanna covered her hears.

"Why do we not try classical."Diana said as she classical music was played and Kara stopped.

"No jazz,"Zatanna said as she changed it again.

"ugh metal."Kara said as she changed it.

"classical."Diana said as she changed it again.

Jessica was getting mad as they were changing the radio, she looks to the mirror as her vision was back again, the girls looked older with Karen having long hair for example and sitting on Vegerot's lap was her baby and he was getting sad then he cried making her explode.

"SHUT UP YOUR DISTURBING MY BABY."Jessica yelled making them of all get stunned and then she stopped the car after she realised what she said and her face was red.

After some time of silence Barbara said:"what baby?"

Mr. Mxyzptlk was laughing at their reaction while he was on the roof rolling around at the show he just saw.

Kara heard him, Kara points at his direction and said:"hey someones spying on us and he's laughing his ass off."

They looked where she was pointing and they narrow their eyes, Mr. Mxyzptlk was laughing than he felt someone watching him, he opens his eyes to see Superman looking down at him

"Well Mr. Mxyzptlk what is so funny today?"Superman asked.

Mr. Mxyzptlk gets up and floats near him and said:"well if you must know I just found the funniest thing around here, I used a bit of my powers to make this girl see a vision of her being a wife to a boy in her group to the point she thought her baby was real."

"Oh really."Superman said and he looks ahead of him" well then explain that to them."

"What?"Mr. Mxyzptlk said confused then he looks back to see the Z-fighters there angry at him and Jessica was glaring at him.

"So you thought my feelings were a joke to you."Jessica said.

"Hey look at least the kid wasn't a complete fake, he was a what would you have if you were to have one with him."Mr. Mxyzptlk said trying to avoid her wrath.

Jessica was stunned to hear that baby is the one she will have with Vegerot, she then shakes her head and glares at him.

"You will be punished for you misdeeds."Diana said and they were ready to beat him up.

"Ha, nice try but you can't hurt me."Mr. Mxyzptlk said.

Then he was zapped by lightning and falls to the floor, Superman smirked and picks him up by the back of his shirt.

"Oh nuts, the Tribunal took away my powers."Mr. Mxyzptlk said.

"Yes, and I guess they want us to punish you so know any good punishment for him?"Superman asked the Z-fighters as Mr. Mxyzptlk gulped in fear.

They were thinking of something, then Jessica snapped her fingers and said:"that's it."

They sent him in the middle of a construction site and he was looking around.

"So what am I supposed to build this thing?"Mr. Mxyzptlk asked them as they were up in the air.

"Oh no, we got something even better."Jessica said with smirk."Bye."then they left the place.

Then the floor started to shake, Mr. Mxyzptlk was getting nervous and he turns around to a gate, then the gate burst opened to reveal Carol and she was mad.

"Who is this imp?"Carol demanded.

Mr. Mxyzptlk screamed in fear, Carol saw him and said:"you, how dare you give Jessica Cruz the wonderful image of being a mother to my prince, it should have been me." and she goes after him.

Mr. Mxyzptlk runs away around the construction site while Carol was chasing him and she said:"show me my own baby."

"Kltpzyxm, Kltpzyxm, Kltpzyxm, Kltpzyxm."Mr. Mxyzptlk said trying to go back to his dimension but it didn't work.

The group was laughing at him, Vegerot sent a message to Carol saying what that guy did and she didn't like the fact Jessica got to see her future with him and even see her own baby.

"Well that should teach him not to mess with other peoples lives."Superman said.

"Yeah I wished I could have punched him but I guess having being chased by Carol is good enough."Kara said.

"Well lets go it was good thing we finished school today."Jessica said and they went back home but Jessica went with Vegerot to talk to him.

They are now in his ship as she was sitting on the table, Vegerot wanted to talk about what just happened.

"So Jessica when you got mad it didn't seem like you were just mad of him tricking you there was more isn't it."Vegerot said.

Jessica looks down with a sigh and said:"well when I saw that vision I was happy."

"What?"Vegero said confused.

"You see when I saw myself older being a wife and you as my husband plus the fact we had a baby made me happy."Jessica said.

"I see, so you really like me?"Vegerot asked.

Jessica was nervous, she looks at him and said:"well, you see."she couldn't find a response as she was nervous.

Vegerot puts a hand on her shoulder and she looked to him, he was smilling at her and said:"look that's okay, your nervous about being a official couple so don't worry you can always take it slow."

Jessica smiled then she kissed him on the lips suprising him, she broke it up and said:"thank you, and I do love you."

"So, do you know how that child looks like?"Vegerot asked.

"Well."Jessica said as she takes out a piece of paper and Vegerots looks at the drawing of their baby and said:"look at that, he really does like me with your own features too."

"Yeah."Jessica said with a smile.

"Hey how about you go home and take a day off."Vegerot suggested as she nodded.

Jessica went back home as she went to her room, she sits on her desk and takes out the drawings she made of them with a smile, she then put them in a Diary to not lose them.

"Maybe this will be true and we could be a family."Jessica said with a smile.

Jessica was in love with he Saiyan prince and she was happy, meanwhile Mr. Mxyzptlk was still being chased by Carol and she was trying to kill him as Star Saphire by shooting hearts at him.

**Note: hope you all enjoyed seeing Mr. Mxyzptlk make a appearance and Jessica now has kissed Vegerot like Kara and Diana and that baby is Jessica and Vegerots kid that was shown so he will return in the future and to the Guest asking for lemons I don't know plus their not just gonna sleep with each other in the first date as I wanted to be a bit realistic in that point.**


	27. Chapter 27 A reporter's hero

**Chapter 27 A reporter's hero**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

At Metropolis high the students were walking through the halls, then walking down the halls was Lois Lane with Jimmy at her side and they were talking about what to do in the Daily Planetoid.

"Okay Olsen we need to find some great material for the paper."Lois said.

"I know, but all we've been doing is talking about Superman."Jimmy said as it was true.

"So he's Metropolis greatest hero."Lois said.

"I know but the Daily planet already talks about him and were not getting much attention with ours if they talk about him too."Jimmy said.

"hmm, I see your point but who is their that could give me a internship for the Daily Planet?" Lois said.

While they were thinking Leslie was watching her with a grin and said:"let's see if we can spice things up today."she sends a electrical shock throught the lockers with one being open, it hit a water bottle making it explode sending a bunch of pencils to the ground.

Lois walks over to the pencils losing balance and she was about to fall to the ground, Leslie smirked and she brougth out her phone, before Lois could hit the ground someone caught her, Leslie was shocked to see who it was and got jealous, Lois looks up to see Vegerot holding her and he said:"hey are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah thanks."Lois said as she gets up with a blush on her for being too close to a cute boy.

"Good."Vegerot said and he looks down to see the mess that happened."seems someone was sloppy and left their stuff just to fall to the floor."

"Yeah I should be careful next time."Lois said.

"But they should really close the lockers door even if it was a brief second."Jimmy said as he looks around.

"Well we need to get going to find a new story for the paper."Lois said.

"Really someone else than Superman, well good luck as there are plenty of heroes out there."Vegerot said.

"Thanks uh."Lois said.

"Vegerot."Vegerot introduced himself.

"Oh now I remember you, your Hal's substitute for team captain."Lois said as she heard of his name.

"Yeah, green douche got sick."Vegerot said.

This made them chuckle and Lois said:"green douche."

"I have to admit he is kinda of a douche."Jimmy said.

"Well be careful next time."Vegerot said with a smile and he leaves.

"See yah."Lois said as she and Jimmy wave him goodbye.

Lois smiled and he was a nice guy, it was their first time meeting but to her like there was more to him that what she was seeing, Leslie was growling in anger she made her Hero hold Lois Lane and that pissed her off, she has been trying to find a way to win him but now she made it harder if Lois fall for him.

"One of these days he will be mine."Leslie said and leaves for her class.

After Class Lois and Jimmy were out in the street finding some interesting news for their paper.

"Keep an eye out Olsen for anything good."Lois said as Jimmy had his camera.

Then they heard a crash and they looked behind them, there was giant robot, it was yellow and had a blaster arm and a pincer arm, it was destroying the buildings as the civilians were running away.

"Found something."Jimmy said scared.

"Great lets do this."Lois said and she runs towards where the robots going.

"Wait Lois."Jimmy said scared as he goes after her.

They arrived near the robot and Lois said:"now Jimmy take some pictures."

"Okay."Jimmy said as he goes to take them of the robot while he kept his distance.

Lois take out her recorder and said:"Lois Lane here, the city is under attack by a giant robot destroying everything in its site what superhero will be here to save the day Superman or someone else?"

While Jimmy was taking pictures he saw the robot slamming a building sending a piece of debris towards Lois, he got scared and said:"Lois look out!"

She got confused and sees the debris coming towards her and she got scared, she closed her eyes then she heard it stopped, she oppened her eyes to see Vegerot in his Saiyan gear holding it with one hand, she was amazed and he crushes it.

"Are you alright?"Vegerot asked.

"Yes."Lois said as she looks at him, she was blushing at the sight of him, he was a hero that was her age and that made him more amazing.

"You should be more careful next time, but now let me teach that piece of junk a lesson."Vegerot said and he flies towards it.

"Jimmy keep taking pictures."Lois said and she goes to do her report."it is increndible ladies and gentleman, the male member of the Z-fighters is going to fight the robot and save the day."

Vegerot goes towards and before it could destroy another building he stopped with a punch breaking its claw arm, the robot looks at him and Vegerot said:"come on you hunk of bolts show me what you got."

It points it's blaster at him and fires a energy blast, Vegerot a fired a ki blasst destroying it, Vegerot flies towards it and appears on it chest, he then kicked it with both of his feet sending it to the air, Vegerot then flies at it with super speed and they were away from the city.

"This height it just enough for me to do this."Vegerot said and he charges his energy around him as the robot was falling towards him.

"Something big is gonna happen take as many as you can."Lois said, Jimmy did what she told him and Lois took out her phone to record this too.

Vegerot was covered in a blue aura and he said:"I'll blow you away."he then sent a super explosive wave"Away with you." the wave grew as the robot got hit and was being disintegrated leaving nothing behind, when he was done Vegerot cancelled it and smirked.

Jimmy and Lois were amazed at his power and Jimmy said:"holy that explosion was huge, good thing he was out of range."

"Yeah, that what makes him super, he knew he wouldn't harm anyone nearby."Lois said and she had a dreamy look on her.

Vegerot lands on the ground and crossed his arms, Lois and Jimmy went up to him and Lois asked him a few question:"Saiyan that was amazing what you did back there, care to tell our readers how did you do it?" and Jimmy took photos.

"Well, let's say I do a lot of training to get stronger so that I can be better so that many lives can be saved."Vegerot said.

"I see, you must do some pretty intense training to be that strong since you just kicked that robot to the air but how did you do that explosion thing?"Lois asked

"Well that's just the power that I have, but for now I must get going nice to meet you."Vegerot said and he flies away.

"Well there he goes."Jimmy said looking at his camera.

"Yeah,"Lois said as she stares at him, he was the hero that she needed but also captured her heart.

Next the Daily Planetoid released a new everyone was reading it, Kara was walking to the school then she was hit by a newspaper in the face, she takes it off and said:"okay who the hell just leaves."then she stopped as in the front page was Vegerot doing the Super Explosive Wave to destroy the robot and she got stunned.

"No way Vegerot."Kara said.

Everyone from school as they were amazed at Vegerot being able to destroy a giant robot with ease, the Villainesses were amazed, Carol was happy to see her prince in action, Doris was stunned at his strenght, Barbi was staring at him with lust as she keeps its for later, Pam and Harley were looking at their with Harly giggling looking at him with Pam just staring at him with a blush, Selina was looking at it as she meowed at the picture and Livewire was both happy and angry, happy to get a good picture of Vegerot but angry that Lois was the one to get it for her paper.

Vegerot got a newspaper to see his image and he smirked, he didn't mind being in the front page, he was able to find the girls who were all reading the same paper, he goes up to them and said:"hey girls, so what's on the news today?"

"Oh you should know mr. front page."Kara said as she points the paper at him and there was no one around to hear her.

"hey what do you know, but come on Lois wanted a interview so a give her a small one nothing big plus she was there it's not like I could just figth a robot and take her away without it causing more damage."Vegerot said.

"Yes and you did a great deed."Diana said impressed.

"Yeah, you launched the thing to the air far away from the city and did that."Jessica said referring to the Explosive wave.

"Yes and you did a very good show."Zatanna said.

"And that attack was so awesome."Barbara said with stars in her eyes.

"It was cool."Karen admitted.

"Yea, yeah but next time calls us so we can have a piece of the action."Kara said.

"Okay I will, so don't get jealous."Vegerot said.

Lois was on her office looking at the Vegerot's picture with a smile, she was amazed at his strenght and his heroic deeds, she only knew of him fromother sources but now that she got a good look at him in person, as she was looking at him she could feel that she had seen him before.

Jessica enters the room and said:"hey Lois I saw the new headline."

Lois looks up and said:"I know, we have been getting good news on Superman but Saiyan gives us some new material and he's amazing." and she looks at the photo with a blush.

Jessica was stunned at Lois reaction, her eye twitched as she got jealous of her being interested in Vegerot, but she kept it to herself not to cause and scene and ruin her disguise.

"Well good to hear that, i got a new report on the dumping of wastes in the ocean it seems somones been dunmping their waste their."Jessica said.

"Oh right, go right ahead."Lois said and Jessica goes to do her work.

Lois continued looking at the photo and said:"now I'll make sure to get more news on you my hero."

After school Lois was going around Metropolis searching for any news with Jimmy by her side, they were walking through the crowed and Jimmy said:"hey Lois why did we have go to around the city after school?"

"Simple a reporters job is not done so I must find the next big scoop."Lois said.

But in Lois mind she wanted to see if she can see Saiyan again, watching from behind a electric post was Leslie and she was glaring at Lois.

"This time Lois Lame going to pay."Leslie said and she became Livewire.

She flies towards her and kidnaps Lois and she screamed in fear, Jimmy got scared and said:"Lois."

Livewire laughed as she had Lois in her arms and said:"well Lois it's time to see if I can get the Z-fighters to get me."she then flies towards a power plant.

Jimmy went running to get help and said:"help, help, Livewire too Lois." he passed by Vegerot and the girls.

"Looks like it's our call."Vegerot said.

"Yes, let us save our friend."Diana said as they went to change into their hero costumes.

At the power plant Lois was tied up with white cloth coverint her mouth, she was suspended over a vat of toxic waster, she was scared and she saw Liverwire on a platform looking at her.

"So let's see if they will appear to save you or not?"Livewire said as she grinned.

Then they heard a noise as they look to see the front door opened, the Z-fighters came in and they looked up to see Lois above the vat and they got nervous.

"Let her go."Diana said.

"Well lets test that out first."Livewire said as she zapped the rope breaking it.

Lois screamed in her gag as she was falling down, the group got scared and Vegerot quickly used instant transmission to appear next to her and teleport them back to the group, Lois opened her eyes to see Vegerot holding her and he then broke the rope, he takes out the cloth and said:"Are you okay?"

"Yes."Lois said with a smile and blush on her face.

"Good, it's best if you stay behind this is gonna rough."Vegerot said as he and the girls prepare for combat.

Livewire flies to the air and said:"well looks like the man was able to save her but here I got the advantage."

She then starts to absorb the energy from the plant it self, Vegerot could feel she was getting stronger at a faster rate than last time, she vanishes appears behind them, they all turned around as she sent a electrical blast at them which pushed Barbara, Karen and Zatanna back but Diana, Kara, Jessica and Vegerot were able to block it better as they stood their ground, Livewire then starts to teleport around the place as she throws multiple blasts at them, they were able to block or dodged them with Jessica making a shield to protect her, Karen, Barbara and Zatanna, Kara flies towards her at super speed cathing her off guard and managed to punch her in the face and she was sent flying away for bit until she stopped.

"How did she do that, last time I was winning now she was able to hit me, it's the same that happened to that bee their getting much stronger quickly, it must be Saiyan well let's see how good they gotten."Livewire said and she powered up more.

She shoots a elerctrical blast at Diana and she used her bracelets to block them, Livewire then shoots multiple electrical blasts at them and again they blocked them with ease, Vegerot decided to charge as he appears infront of her and kicked her through the roof.

"Now it's my turn."Vegerot said and he goes after her.

"He had to take all of the fun."Kara said with her arms crossed.

"Well you did land a good hit on her."Barbara said.

Livewire was in the air as she was looking at Vegerot, she smirked to finaly be able to spend more time with him.

"So we get to fight again my hero."Livewire said.

"Well let's see if you can do better than last time."Vegerot said.

They were being watched by the girls bellow and Lois Lanse was filming with her phone, Livewire charges at him and he vansihed, he appears behind her and kicked her away, she recovers and tries to send electrical blasts but he was able to swat them away and goes after her, he was now in front of her and she tried to punch him but he grabbed both of her fists, they stare at each other then Livewire smirked and she did something surprising she kissed him, the girls got shocked and angry for her to do that and even Lois was jealous of a villain doing that to her hero.

Diana then used her lasso to tie Livewire and dragged her towards them, Kara then gave her a punch sending her flying away to the city and it even made a small shock wave, the shock wave blown Lois hair and it broke the pencils making her hair fall down.

Vegerot lands on the ground outside of the power plant and the girls went up to him and Kara said:"I can't believe that girl kissed you."

"I didn't expect that from her."Vegerot said as he was still shocked.

"But at least we have defeated her."Diana said and she was still jealous.

"Hey."they look to see Lois coming up to them."thanks for saving me."

"Hey it's our job."Vegerot said then noticed her hair is down."hey your hair."

"Oh, yeah that shock wave made it fall down."Lois said a bit nervous.

"It looks good on you."Vegerot said maing the girls look at him stunned.

"Really?"Lois asked.

"Yeah, you should have long it suits you."Vegerot said.

Lois smiled and then said:"hey can I get a group shot for the Daily Planetoid?"

"Sure."Vegerot said and Lois took a picture of them all together.

Next day the Daily Planet has a picture of the team in the headline saying Z-fighters save the say, the students were excited to see the whole team and there were parts left out like Livewire kissing Vegerot, Lois was walking down the hall with a smile, she had put her hair back in a bun but next time she will let it be long for Saiyan, she then bumped into Vegerot when they were crosing the halls.

"Oh, I'm sorry Vegerot."Lois said.

"Hey no problem I should be paying attention too."Vegerot said."hey I read the paper good job."

"Oh, thanks."Lois said with a smile.

"But you should be careful those super villians are dangerous."Vegerot said.

"Yeah I know, but don't worry I'm not afraid but I'll be more careful."Lois said.

"Okay, see ya."Vegerot said and he goes to his classroom.

After he left Lois continued walking and for some reason she felt like she had seen him before like much sooner but she decided to shrug it off and she went to her classroom.

**Note:Lois Lane is apart of Vegerot's harem, also the reason she didn't didn't know about him when the pictures by Leslie were posted was she didn't liked Leslie stuff before so she didn't even bother seeing it and Liverwire was able to steal a kiss before being sent away.**


	28. Chapter 28 The Princess with Red Hair

**Chapter 28 The Princess with Red Hair**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

In space there was a small purple shuttle going as fast as it could, it was badly damaged like it was in a fight, it then lost control and goes down at a faster rate towards Earth.

Vegerot was with the girls at their base, Barbara was tinkering with some gadgets, Zatanna was fixing her nails, Diana was reading a book, Jessica was making a few signs for her next protest, Karen as doing some homework while Kara and Vegerot were seeing TV.

"Man today going to be a boring one."Kara said and she was changing the channels to find something good.

"Well theres always a day were we aren't going to be heroes."Barbara said while she was working.

"But still it is good for some time of rest as even great warriors need rest."Diana said.

Vegerot gets up and goes to Karen side and asked:"hey Karen need some help?"

"Oh well, okay."Karen said and Vegerot looks over book.

He helped do some math questions, after she finished Vegerot then suggested:"hey how aout we go for walk, it's better than being cooped up in here."

"But i'm working on something."Barbara said.

"Your just making suction cup boots and If it wasn't for me you would have filled the place with so much junk, one thing being prepared and another being a hoarder did you really need so many shark repellent."Vegerot said and she looked down.

"Yes it is a good Idea."Diana said as she closed her book.

"Whatever."Kara said and she got up.

"Well it might be good getting fresh air." Zatanna said.

"Yes, we can even go to that organic restaurant."Jessica suggested.

"Well maybe, but how about I go with you one of these days Jess."Vegerot said.

"Okay."Jessica said with a smile while the girls didn't like her getting a date even if Vegerot did so they wouldn't go.

"Well okay."Karen said.

"But can we can we get a burrito."Barbara said."I still need to show you how great they are Vegerot."

"Fine, let's go."Vegerot said.

They exited the base went to the city, they were walking down the sidewalk and they went to a burrito stand, Barbara bought two and gave one to Vegerot, Vegerot tried and said:"hey this is pretty good."

"See I told you, next time you got to try the one where I work."Babara said.

"Okay."Vegerot said as he continued to eat.

Vegerot then looked up to the sky to see something crashing down far away.

"What is that?!"Vegerot said and he pointed at it.

They all looked and they all got shocked to see it, the object landed where the forest is making a explosion.

"Well, you wanted something exciting Kara and you got it, so let's go see it before the police does."Vegerot said.

"Agreed."the girls said and they ran towards the crash site.

They were at the forest and thankfully it was far from Vegerot's ship, the looked at the crash site and saw the crashed ship.

"It's a ship."Vegerot said as he was stunned seeing it.

"So we have another alien here in our world."Barbara said excited.

"Well only one way to find out."Vegerot said and he goes to the crater.

"Be careful."Zatanna said.

Vegerot gts closer and look at the window, while he was looking inside of it he saw somone on the drivers seat knocked out.

"Theres a person inside."Vegerot said making the girl gasp.

Vegerot punched the front and forced it opened, his eyes widened when he was able to see who it was, the girls waited then Vegerot picked the person and it was a girl, she had orange skin, long red hair, she was wearing a sleeveless crop top showing her midriff, a stem stalk mini-skirt, and thigh-high boots all in violet, and her tight-high boots have white stockingsa and she had silver bracelets and neck collar with green jewels on them.

"It's a girl and not just any girl a Tamaranean."Vegerot said as he walks up to them.

"Wait, isn't that the race you told us about that your dad made an alliance."Kara said.

"Yeah."Vegerot said and he looks at her as she was hurt from the crash"let's get her back to my ship."

"Are you sure that's good idea?"Kara asked.

"Don't worry their race are allies to the Saiyans so I trust her, their also warriors so they have honor."Vegerot said.

"Very well, we will trust your judgement Vegerot."Diana said.

The group went to Vegero'ts ship while Vegerot was still carrying the girl, when they arrived they went to medical room and placed her on a bed, he then used a scanner to analyze her body for any injuries.

"Okay it seems she had mostly is bruising so she will be fine."Vegerot said looking at the machine.

"That is good that crash looked pretty bad."Jessica said.

"Yes, but what I don't undestand is some of the damage on the ship wasn't from the crash, it was like it was being attacked."Vegerot said.

"Attacked, you mean someone was after her."Barbara said nervous.

"Yes but who would it be, it seems we have to wait until she wakes up."Vegerot said.

"Alrigth, but if she tries anything."Kara said and she punched her left palm to make her intentions obvious.

"But let's hear her out first."Zatanna said.

They heard a sound as they look at girl and she was starting to wake up.

"She's waking up."Vegerot said and they gor closer to her.

She opened her eyes showing her green eyes, she looked at them and she jumps away to the other side of the room, she stares at them and she got ready to attack.

"Wait."Vegerot said going in front of her.

She stops and looks at him, she noticed the tail and gaps, she then smiled and said:"Saiyan."

"Yes, I am a saiyan."Vegerot said.

She then looks at is face and gets closer to him, Vegerot blinked and she then said:"are you Prince Vegerot?"

"Yes."Vegerot said.

She then smilled and gave him a big hug surprising him, the girls were stunned at the reaction and got jealous of her hugging him, she then looks at him and said:"I'm so happy to you again Vegerot."

"Wait what?"Vegerot aid confused but then remembered back at Sadala of the girl he met."your the Tamaranean princess."

"That is correct I am Princess Koriand'r."she said.

"Kori what?"Kara said not understanding it.

"But in your language it would be Starfire."Starfire said to the girls.

"Okay."Vegerot said and she let go."it's been a long time."

"Yeas and I still remember the day that your were nice."Starfire said to him with a smile.

Vegerot thinks what she was saying and remembers something from his past.

**FlashBack**

Young Vegerot was walking through the castle as he passed by the soldiers who bowed to him, he then was met by another Saiyan warrior at the entrance, he was big wearing yellow and black saiyan armor, a green scouter and had moustache and short hair.

"Good afternoon Prince Vegerot."He said.

"Hello Nappa."Vegerot said and he continued walking.

"My prince your father is going to be having a important meeting soon."Nappa said while he followed Vegerot.

"Really, with who?"Vegerot asked.

"The king of Tamaran, they are going to discuss an alliance between our two people."Nappa said.

"Tamaran, isn't that also a another group of warriors?"Vegerot asked.

"Yes, while they are peaceful they are still warriors, an alliance between us will make us stronger than ever."Nappa said.

"I see and let me guess father wants me to be there."Vegerot said.

"That is correct, the king wishes you to be there when they arrive."Nappa said.

"Fine."Vegerot said.

They walked outside to see his father there with his mother, there were many saiyan warriors arround as they were waiting.

King Vegeta looks back and said:"ah, Vegerot glad you were able to come."

"Yes Father, Nappa told me of the meeting."Vegerot said as he stood next to his father.

A Saiyan elite said:"My lord, the Tamaranean's are approaching."

They looked up to see a Tamaranean ship flying down, it landed in front of them and the door opened, then multiple Tamaranean soldiers came out stood next to the ship, then came the king with a a bulky guy with the top being blad but still has long red hair in the back and a beard and at the kings left was a girl around Vegerot's age and she was looking down.

"King Myand'r, it is very good to meet you."King Vegeta said raising a hand.

"Yes, it's a honor to meet you King Vegeta."Myand'r said and they shook hands.

"Allow me to introduce you to my family, this is my wife Suzu."King Vegeta said pointing at his wife.

"A pleasure to meet you."Suzu said.

"And this is my son Vegerot, my pride and joy."King Vegeta said putting a hand on his sons shoulder.

"It's an honor to meet you all, I'm sorry if my wife couldn't come she was needed in our world but allow me to introduce you to Galfore one of my most loyal soldiers."Myand'r said pointing at the big guy.

"Its a great honor to meet you."Galfore said and he bowed to them.

"And this is my youngest daughter Koriand'r I brought her along to meet other worlds and please excuse her as she can only speak Tamaranean."Myand'r said.

"Very well, let us discuss the terms of our alliance, Vegerot why don't you show the princess our world."King Vegeta said.

"Fine."Vegerot said.

King Vegeta leads Myand'r to the castle with his wife following him, Galfore goes up to Vegerot and said:"you better not harm the princess or you will pay."

"How dare you talk to Prince Vegerot like that."Nappa said angry.

"I helped take care of the princess and I will not allow a weakling to touch her."Galfore said.

"Weakling, that is it, let's settle this you and me, in a fight."Nappa said.

"I will, name the place."Galfore said ready to fight.

"Follow me."Nappa said and they fly off to another place in the planet.

Vegerot was left alone with the princess and she got nervous, he sigh and said:"well come on, let me show you the planet."

Vegerot walked with the princess as she showed her the city, when they walked around the people there bowed to him, Vegerot didn't care as he prefered when he was with his uncle when he wasn't known as the prince, as they were walking Vegerot saw another ship coming towards the rocky area of the planet.

Vegerot runs towards it with the princess behind him, they arrived as the ship was there and then came a silver and blue guy as he looked around.

"So this is Sadala."The silver guy said.

He then noticed Vegerot coming towards him and said:"by the clothes your wearing I can guess your the prince."

"Yes and who are you?"Vegerot questioned him.

"I am Val-Yor a hero."Val-Yor said with a arrogant smile.

"So Val-Yor why did you come here?"Vegerot asked.

"Simple I came to see your planet and see the Saiyans as they are being hired by so many planet to fight for justice."Val-Yor said with a frown.

Vegerot noticed his look and narrowed his eyes, Val-Yor noticed the princess and said:"so why is a Troq here?"

The Princess got sad and looked down, Vegerot frowned and said:"hey what gave you the right to call her that." and the princess was surprised of him defending her.

"Simple their a useless race but I shouldn't expect a little monkey to understand that."Val-Yor said making Vegerot mad.

"Monkey uh."They looked behind Val-Yor to see Bardock"you got some guts saying that in our world even more to the prince."

Uncle. Vegerot said in his mind.

"I only speak the truth, your race is nothing more than barbarians, I don't see why other worlds care for your race as your as useless as the Tamaraneans."Val-Yor said.

"Oh really, well then, let's test that."Bardock said then he vanished surprising Val-Yor and kicked him on the back sending him to the air.

Val-Yor recovered and saw Bardock charging towards him, he was able to block a punch but Bardock then kicked him away.

"You might be strong but I have fought many battles and I will not lose to a Saiyan."Val-Yor said.

"Well let me tell you something we Saiyan worked together."Bardock said.

Then Val-Yor looked around to see four more Saiyans, they were Bardocks team Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh.

"Charge."Bardock said and they all fly towards Val-Yor.

Val-Yor blocked a punch from Tora but Borgos punched him in the face, Val-Yor was doing his best blocking attacks from Tora and Borgos but then Shugesh appears from above and slams him down with both of his arms, Val-Yor was then kicked by Fasha in the gut making spit, then Fasha started doing a combo of kicks and then punched him down to the floor.

"Now takes this."Fasha said as she charged a energy ball.

She throws it above him, Val-Yor sees it and then it started raining down energy blasts at him, Val-Yor quickly jumped out of the way as the blasts hit the ground he was in, Bardock then appears behind him and kicks him to the air again, the team then charged up a full powered energy wave and shoots them at Val-Yor in the air making a huge explosion.

From the smoke came Val-Yor and he crashed onto the floor, he was in pain and could barely get up, he lifts him up with his arms, he was then covered by a shadow and looks up to see Bardock and his team glaring at him.

"And this is why you never mess with the Saiyans."Bardock said he then picked him up."I would consider you leave now, because if the king finds out you called his son a monkey he will kill you."

Val-Yor couldn't say anything as he gave up, he then left the planet with his ship and never coming back.

Vegerot looked at his uncle and team as Tora said."hey if it isn't Vegerot, why are you so far away?"

"Well I was asked to show her around."Vegerot said pointing at the Princess.

"Oh yeah, I heard the Tamaraneans came to talk to your father."Fasha said.

"Well you better go, don't want yourself get into trouble."Bardock said.

"Okay, see you later uncle."Vegerot said with a smile.

Bardock smiled and said:"yeah, next time I'll bring you along on a mission."

Vegerot nodded and he and the Princess went towards the castle, they were alone in the road between the city and the castle so they stopped and Vegerot said:"look sorry that you didn't see much from today and don't worry about that guy, if he is racist than he is not a hero in my book as true heroes don't judge others by their race."

The princess was stunned, she walks up to him and she kissed him, Vegerot got surprised and she stopped.

"Thank you."Princess said.

"Wait, I thought you couldn't speak my language."Vegerot said confused.

"Well, when Tamaranean's kiss another person they gain the ability to speak their language."The Princess said nervous.

"It's fine, just ask before you try that again."Vegerot said with a blush and the princess blushed.

After that she had to leave with her father, Nappa and Galfore came back with damage but they had their arms over their shoulders and laughing it seemed they became friends, she left and it was the last time he saw her but she always had that smile when she looked at him.

**FlashBack end.**

Vegerot remembered that day now and he said:"Oh right when that other guy appeared well I just don't like people like him."

"And it was a glorious day for me."Starfire said.

"So Starfire could you tell us why did you crash on our world?"Zatanna asked.

Starfire got sad and lets go of Vegerot, she walks back a bit and said:"I was attacked."

"So I was right but the question is who?"Vegerot said.

"It was one of Frieza's soldiers."Starfire said making them gasp.

"Frieza."Vegerot said in shock.

"Yes, Frieza want's to conquer Tamaran so were in a war with Frieza's army, I was sent away for my safety but one of Friezas soldiers found me and wanted to capture me so that they could use me to force my people to surrender."Starfire said.

They were sad for her, she had to leave so she could be safe from the war but now she is running for her life from the Frieza force.

"Do they now your here?"Vegerot asked.

"No, I was able to escape them, but my ship got can't leave this world."Starfire said.

"Well don't worry Frieza doesn't now about this world so you can stay here to avoid being detected."Vegerot said making her smile.

"Yeah, plus theres so much cool stuff you can do here and you can even join our team"Barbara said.

"Team?"Starfire asked.

"Well were a team of superheroes in this world if you want to help your welcomed to join."Jessica said.

"I am Happy the most to join you."Starfire said with a smile.

"We got to help her talk like a normal girl."Kara said.

"You will also need a new set of clothes since those won't do to blend in."Zatanna said making Starfire look at her clothes.

"It will be a honor to have you here with us Starfire, with your help we will triumphant against evil."Diana said.

"Yeah it will be cool to have you with us."Karen said.

"But where will she be living?"Kara asked.

"Well theres an extra room here so she can use it for the time being."Vegerot said.

"Oh thank you Vegerot, when I heard that Sadala was destroyed I was sadden, but now I'm happy that we can get married."Starfire said making them all get stunned.

"WHAT?!"They all yelled in shock.

"You didn't know."Starfire said to Vegerot

"No, when was that decided?"Vegerot asked.

"Our fathers made a arranged marriage between us, it was the same day we met."Starfire said.

"So those rumors were true, and your okay with that?"Vegerot asked.

"Yes, when my father told me I was so happy that we could be together."Starfire said with a smile.

This made the girls super jealous, it was bad enough with the villainesses now come this alien princess who is engaged to Vegerot, Vegerot facepalmed as this was going to get worse for him in the future.

**Note:Starfire made an appearance she is based on the Teen Titans 2003 show (the good one) along with her race and powers so they all have the same powers and weren't experimented on, she won't be with them all the time as she is staying hidden so she will be at the ship but will be at the city when they are showing stuff to her.**


	29. Chapter 29 Punching the arrow

**Chapter 29 Punching the arrow**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

After that reunion and revelation of Vegerot's arranged marriaged the girls were not happy the fact Starfire was going to marry him, Starfire had to now stay at the ship and Vegerot made sure for her not to touch certain things like the gravity machine and they all went to school the next day.

Vegerot was helping Zatanna put up some posters of them together in a purple background with her wearing her magician outfit with the words amazing Zee Zatara and her assistant Vegerot.

"It's perfect, our very own show, it's a dream come true."Zatanna said with a smile.

"Yup, your worked so hard for it and you deserve it."Vegerot said holding a bunch of posters.

"No we deserve it, I couldn't have done it without you Vegerot."Zatanna said.

Then they go to another wall and Zatanna puts another poster and said:"this is going to be the best night of my life." and Vegerot smilled for her.

They saw Kara sitting next to the stairs with her headphones listening to music, Zatanna puts a poster next to Kara and said:"oh nothing just promoting my show with Vegerot."

Kara looks at her, she take off the headphones and said."uh."

"Friday night at seven thirty, we will reserve you a seat."Zatanna said.

"To what?"Kara asked.

"I just told you mine and Vegerot's show, their will be dazzling effects, thrilling new tricks all the wonders of magic on one roof."Zatanna said.

"Yeah and I'm her assistant so i'll be there."Vegerot said.

"Oh cool."Kara said and she goes back to listening to her music.

"There will be authentic costumes and a ray of marvelous accents."they look to see Oliver Queen a blong guy with a beard, he was talking about his show and Zatanna got angry as she didn't like him and worst the part he was telling it to Barbara and Karen.

"And the most famous monologues of literature."Oliver said and he puts up a poster on the wall.

Zatanna and Vegerot came up to him and Zatnna said:"Ah, I see you finaly to put together a little show." and Barbara and Karen."how wonderful for you Oliver, I'm sure your parents will love it."

Zatanna puts a poster next to his and Oliver said:"and you have one of your cute magic things with your friend here, the cities three year olds must be ecstatic." then he gasped and noticed the time."I see it's the same night as my show, at the same time, at the theatre next door."

"Oh is it, I didn't notice, well I certainly hope the line from our show doesn't block your theatre too much."Zatanna said making Vegerot smirk.

"And I hope the people who failed to get tickets from my sold out show can hear your abra cadabras over the applause next door."Oliver said putting a poster over theirs.

Vegerot takes it off and rips it to shreds, he goes up to Oliver making him get scared and Vegerot said:"and I hope you better watch your tongue if you don't want to be in public without any teeth."

Oliver backs away from Vegerot, Zatanna smirked and said:"well Oliver I certainly wish you the best of luck."

Oliver gasped and said:"How dare you, take that back you foul wretch you never wish good luck on the theatre."

"Oh then have the worst bad luck ever."Vegerot said and he and Zatanna high fived, Oliver gaped and they left him laughing all the way.

Then Vegerot and Zatanna were putting up more posters, when they went over a corner they gasp as one of the poster was ruined with Zatanna and Vegerot having beards and moustaches with a piece of paper saying to go watch Olivers show and this made them angry.

Oliver was walking down the hall whistling and then he gasped seeing a poster of his saying cancelled due to acne and his face had drawn in zits, he took it off and crumbled it to a ball and throws it away, he crosses his arms and then had an idea.

Zatanna was putting up poster over the lockers and Oliver was hidding behind a corner, he takes out a bow and arrow with poster on the arrow heads, he shoots them at the posters as his then rolled down covering Zatannas making him blow a kiss at them, he then noticed one left and shoots another but then it was caught by Vegerot making him shocked.

"Hey, free toilet paper."Vegerot said holding it and goes to the bathroom.

"NO."Oilver said but it was too late and he slumped down.

Oliver was then seen putting multiple posters with Vegerot and Zatanna spying on him, Zatanna takes out her wand turns them into her own posters, after Oliver puts up the last one he turns around only to be shocked for all his posters being replaced by Zatanna's with her and Vegerot in the middle of the hall looking at him and Zatanna waved at him.

Next Oliver was standing in a hall filled with Zatanna and Vegerot's posters and starts shooting arrows at them making his posters covering them all, he goes to the railing and winks at them, he then shoots arrow with a rope on it to the wall and climps down with it, Zatanna eye was twitching and Vegerot was gritting his teeth.

"Okay, no more mister nice guy."Vegerot said.

Oliver was putting up a poster then he saw a shadow over him, he gulped and slowly looks back to see Vegerot with his arms crossed with a smile.

"Hey Ollie, let us talk about something important."Vegerot said.

"No, no, no."Oliver said as he was back up to the wall and Vegerot was approaching him.

Zatanna was at her show waiting for Vegerot behind the curtain, he told her to go and he would take care of Oliver, she then saw Vegerot wearing a suit with a smirk on his face.

"Good, you came on time, so what happened to Oliver I heard his show was cancelled."Zatanna said and she looks to see the show was packed.

"Oh, let say he saw things my way."Vegerot said.

"Well I hope you didn't go too far but thank you."Zatanna said and she kissed him on the cheek"now let's got make magic."

Oliver was inside a big locker in the locker room, tied up with his mouth covered by a rag, he was yelling:"help, help me." but it was muffled by the rag and could barely move but the worst part no one was at school and it was dark.

**Note:I hope you enjoyed this short, this time Zatanna got to her show and Oliver got trapped in a locker don't worry he will be fine, i wanted Zatanna get to her show as she always wanted to have her big chance so she got it.**


	30. Chapter 30 Maidens of the Prince

**Chapter 30 The Maidens of the Prince**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

Next morning the janitor found Oliver and got him out, now Oliver knew he doesn't mess with any of Vegerot's friends or he will get something even worse, at night Starfire was outside sitting on the ground and looking at the sky, she was worried about her people, they were still fighting against Friezas army and she was here hidding so they woun't find her.

"Hey."She looks behind her to see Vegerot.

"Oh, hi Vegerot."Starfire said.

"You seemed worried."Vegerot said then he sat next to her."wanna tell me about it?"

"It just, I'm worried about my world, they are fighting to protect their freedom while I'm here hiding."Starfire said with a frown.

Vegerot saw that she wanted to be there but needed to escape so she couldn't be used as a hostage and he said:"hey don't worry about it, their fighting for you too." she then looks at him as he continued."their fighting so that you can be safe and when they win they will be waiting for you to come back, so have hope they will win and we will find away to defeat Frieza and he will pay for his crimes."Vegerot's eye narrowed.

"Vegerot did Frieza do something bad to you?"Starfire asked nervous.

"Let me ask you this, what does the other worlds say about the cause of Planet Sadalas destruction?"Vegerot asked.

"They all said it was destroyed by a meteor."Starfire said.

"Meteor, yeah right, it seems Frieza lied about what destroyed the planet so he could get away with it, It was Frieza that destroyed it along with Krypton."Vegerot said making Starfire gasp.

"That monster, how could he do that to so many innocent lives."Starfire said mad about what Frieza did.

"Yeah, I was able to get this information from a witness that was there to see it and heard Frieza brag about destroying Krypton too, as long as he still walks around free he will only cause more pain and suffering so I will get stronger to stop him and save the universe."Vegerot said.

Starfire stunned he was going to fight Frieza even if he is stronger than him just to save others, this made her smile and she said:"your a great hero Vegerot."

"Thanks, but of course I can't do it on my own, the girls are there to back me up and theres another that is going to fight with us he's a Namekian."Vegerot said.

"Really, a Namekian?"Starfire said stunned.

"Yeah, his name is Gast and he's almost as strong as me so with his help we can have a chance if we all work together."Vegerot said.

Starfire think about something then she said:"Vegerot can I join you in your fight with Frieza?"

"Wait really, I know that you wanted to join the team and be a hero but to face Frieza too."Vegerot said.

"I must help my new friends, even if I face that monster I will not run, instead I will stand by your side."Starfire said and it made Vegerot smile."and after we win, we can go back to Tamaran and get married."she gave a big smile as hearts were above her and Vegerot facepalmed because she still wanted to marry him.

Next day The group took Starfire to the mall to go shopping for some clothes for Starfire, they got her a green and purple shirt and a long purple skirt with a pattern on it, they then decided to show her some of the food courts there so they went to get some Pizza.

"So this Pizza is a type of food that you eat on this planet?"Starfire asked and the girls were sitting on a table while Vegerot went to get the pizza.

"Well one of them, theres plenty of other good food for you to try."Barbara said.

Vegerot then came carrying eight boxes and said:"okay here we go, pepperoni, bacon and even a vegan pizza for Jessica."

He places the vegan pizza in front of Jessica and she said:"thank you."

They all tarted to eat with Diana and Vegerot the ones digging in, Starfire takes a bite of one and then she starts to eat like them too, the girls were somewhat surprised but got used to it since Diana and Vegerot eat like that too, after they ate they were satisfied.

"That was the most amazing thing I ate."Starfire said with a big smile.

"Yes, it's pretty good, we should take you to sweet justice one of these days."Vegerot said.

"This day has now started as a wonderful day."Starfire said.

What they didn't know at the mall was Carol as she was going shopping for some presents for her to give to her prince, she was finding the right thing that will conquer his heart and she was bellow them.

"Not only do I get to spend time with new friends, I also get to spend time with my fiance Vegerot."Starfire said making the girls of the group pout.

Carol then stopped in her tracks, she heard them from above and heard a girl say that Vegerot was her fiance, she got angry to hear that, she has enough with Jessica Cruz being with her prince now another girl is claiming to be his fiance.

She screamed and turns into Star Saphire, the group felt something bad coming and then they saw Star Saphire fly up to see them.

"Who dares claim their my prince charmings fiance."Star Saphire said angry.

"Oh no, not again."Jessica said.

"Who is this Vegerot and why is she asking about our engagement?"Starfire asked.

Star Saphire growled and said:"I am Star Saphire and the only one worthy being with my prince and I will not let you have him."she then throws a energy heart at Starfire making Vegerot tackle her out of the way and the girls jumped away as the heart it the table.

The girls ran away while Star Saphire was shooting hearts everywhere and saying:"come on out you homewrecker."

They were now hidding behind a wall, Jessica and Vegerot were peaking out to see the destruction and Vegerot said:"Carol had to come here of all places at this time."

"She's going to destroy the mall to get Starfire."Jessica said.

"Why is she so angry?"Starfire asked still confused.

"She has a huge crush on Vegerot and she is not happy to learn about your engagement so we need to stop her."Jessica said.

As Star Saphire was blowing up the place Livewire appeared from the lights, she flies up next to Star Saphire and asked:"Jeez, Star what's the problem, your wrecking the whole without us?"

"Wait, us?"Star Saphire asked.

"Down here."she looks down to the upper floor to see Giganta, Harley, Poison Ivy, Cheetah and Catwoman and Harley asked:"so pinky could you tells us why your wrecking the place by yourself, we didn't decide to do this."

"Well if you all must now, I just saw some hussie saying that she is my prince charmings fiance."Star Saphire said making them shocked.

"Where is she?"Cheetah said with a growl and the rest were mad too.

"Halt."they looked to the right to see the Z-fighters there in their hero costumes with Starfire in her native clothes.

"There she is, the red haired one with the green eyes."Star Saphire said pointing at Starfire.

"We will not allow you to harm anyone here."Starfire said.

"Well you should have thought about it when you decided to claim our man."Catwoman said and they charged at them.

Barbara was fighting Harley and she was winning by simply doding her hammer while striking her when she's open, Cheetah and Diana were fighting as Diana was blocking her claws while punching her in the face, Jessica was blocking Star Saphire's hearts with a huge shield and sends them back at her, Karen was fighting Gigants as she was avoiding her punches in her smaller form and Vegerot helped out by kicking Giganta away, Kara was fighting Catwoman as she easly dodged her whip, she then catches it surprising Catwoman and brings her in for a punch in the face, Zatanna was avoiding Poison Ivy's plants and then throws a magical blast at her sending her flying and Livewire was fighitng Starfire.

"So you think you can just steal my hero well think again."Livewire said and she shoots a electrical blast at Starfire.

Starfire eyes glowed green and she fires a starbolt countering the blast and she said:"I might not know what your relation with my friend is but I will not allow you to harm him."

They were throwing electrical blasts and starbolts at each other as they got destroyed upon contact, they were flying around and shooting at each other.

Star Saphire glared at Jessica and said:"I should have known you would try to help her so you can then steal my prince, I will not let any of you have him."she glowed brighter as she was covered in a giant pink heart like last time only this time is even stronger, she throws a giant beam at Jessica making her get pushed back.

Vegerot saw this and was worried, he saw the girls were too busy to help out so he gotta save Jessica, he dives in front of the beam and crosses his arms taking the fullforce of it.

"Vegerot!"Jessica said worried about him.

"Don't worry, I got this."Vegerot said in pain.

He was thinking of a way to stop her he didn't want to hurt her or be like Hal and say mean things as that would make things even worse so he did a gamble and said:"Please don't hate me for this."

Jessica got confused and Vegerot charges straight towards Carol, he then grabs her by her waist trapping her arms, she was still angry and was trying to get out but he did something shocking, he kissed her on the lips stopping her, the everyone looked at them and got shocked but Starfire just blinked.

Carol was on cloud nine as her dream came true, after Vegerot broke up the kiss she had a smile and blush, she then fainted on his arms, the villainesses were angry that Carol was able to get a kiss from Vegerot and he was the one that gave it to her, the girls while still angry except Starfire attacked the villainesses and knocked them out, they then gathered them all together with Vegerot still carrying Carol in his arms put her down gently next to them.

The girls were still mad that he had to kiss Carol to stop her, Vegerot noticed their looks and said:"look I didn't have a choice, if I hit her it would only gotten worse."

"Fine, but you didn't had to kiss her."Kara said still angry.

"Oh come on, don't look at me with that look."Vegerot said to her.

"Uh friends."Starfire said trying to get their attention.

"But was that really necessary."Jessica said to Vegerot.

"Friends."Starfire said.

"Give me a break, I needed to do something."Vegerot said.

"Friends."Starfire said louder

"What?"they all asked.

"They escaped."Starfire said and they looked to see the Villainesses did escape.

"God Damnit."Vegerot said.

With the Villainesses they were back at the warehouse some were sore from the fight and were either with ice packs or bandages but Carol was dancing around and saying:"he loves me, he loves me, he showed me his love with his kiss, he did something Hal didn't."

"Wait a minute, Hal Jordan didn't even kissed you some boyfriend."Harley said and the girls are still jealous she got kiss from Vegerot.

"But on other news they gotten way stronger, no matter how much we try they are in a new level most likely because of Vegerot so we need to find a way to get stronger and fast."Catwoman said.

They were thinking of something then Poison Ivy said:"well I did found this."she then pulls out a small piece of wood.

"What is that?"Harley asked.

"I found this last night, it came from a meteor it's dying plant, it told me it can give us strenght before it passes away we just need to plant it and it will gives us fruit to get stronger."Poison Ivy said and she felt said for the dying plant.

"So what are we waiting for let's plant this little thing."Harley said making Ivy glare at her.

They went to small land of dirt and plants the wood there, then it sprouted a small tree that grew multiple strnage red fruit.

"It's is done so take them while it is still alive."Poison Ivy said as they each took a fruit.

Then they each ate the fruit with Ivy being the most sad as she was eating this poor thing but she did as it's last request, then after they ate them they felt the effect as their bodies bulk up for a bit and then returned to normal, they were stunned at the type of strength they have.

"Well, looks like we have now a chance to defeat those girls."Livewire said with a grin.

"Yes, but Vegerot is still stronger than us so watch out for him."Cheetah said as she knew how strong her future mate is.

"Still Giganta can now smash them."Giganta said.

The girls were at Vegerot's ship, they asked him to leave to talk alone and he agreed and now the girls were at the table.

"Starfire I must ask, do you really love Vegerot?"Diana asked.

"Yes, I do love him."Starfire said with a big smile.

"I see."Diana said sad about it."I do not want to harm the feelings of another."

"What do you mean, I thought you were a harem?"Starfire said making them get shocked.

"Wait what?"Kara said.

"Oh you see, Vegerot is allowed to have a harem as a previous king did get married to a another woman as part of an alliance but she died in a battle, after that others didn't do it but it was still allowed plus he might be the only saiyan so he would have to revive his race."Starfire said making them shocked.

"So you don't mind?"Zatanna asked.

"No, in fact as long I can be with Vegerot I'm happy."Starfire said.

The girls blinked then Diana said with a smile:"Huzzah, thank you Starfire for being so generous and allowing us to be with our love."

"Wait we?"Karen asked.

"She means Kara, Jessica and Zatanna."Barbara said.

"Wait, how did you know?"Jessica said in shock.

"Hello, worlds greatest detective I saw that some of you were getting too close to him and I still remember that day, mommy."Barbara teased Jessica making her blush.

"So, your okay."Kara said and Starfire nodded.

"Hey Vegerot."Kara calld him to come back.

Vegerot enters the room and said:"what?"

Then Kara, Zatanna, Jessica and Diana went to give him a hug surprising him and he said:"what the, where did this come from?"

"You big idiot why didn't you tell us Royal Saiyan's can have harems?"Kara asked making him blush.

"I was just worried, you might think I was some douche if I mentioned it plus it wasn't used for a long time."Vegerot said.

"We wouldn't see you like that."Jessica said.

"In fact this just makes us happy to know we can be with you, plus Star is fine with it."Zatanna said.

"Wait, what?"Vegerot said in shock.

Then Starfire hugs him from behind and said:"yes Vegerot, they love you like how I do, we can share you so it's great for everybody."

"And this is truly a happy day for us all."Diana said.

Vegerot said."Tch, fine do whatever you like."he then turns his head around and he still had the blush making the girls giggle as they now that's just who he is.

"Well, we were left out."Barbara said to Karen as they for now were spectators.

Karen just watched as she still needed to be braver to confess her feelings.

"Okay, now come here."Kara said as she dragged Vegerot to the other room.

The girls blinked and Zatanna said:"well she is going to make out with him so let u wait our turn." and they nodded.

**Note:the harem finaly began with Starfire telling them about Saiyan rules, now the girls can be with Vegerot and yes the fruit the villainesses ate was the tree of might fruit, you see there was a planet that suffered its creation but it got destroyed and the ruble landed on Earth and was found by Poison Ivy so now thei stronger to compete with the girls again and heres the power levels.**

**Vegerot 45000**

**Gast 40000**

**Kara 5700**

**Diana 4500**

**Jessica 1650**

**Karen 110**

**Barbara 150**

**Zatanna 170**

**Starfire 800**

**After the fruit**

**Giganta 3200**

**Carol 2400**

**Harley 150**

**Poison Ivy 320**

**Cheetha 3000**

**Catwoman 160**

**Livewire (base) 800**


	31. Chapter 31 Pie contest

**Chapter 31 Pie Contest**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

After Vegerot and some of the girls decided to make the Harem official, things have got interesting, of course they didn't sleep with each other but he has been going on more serious dates with them, but now today was a interesting day with a contest at sweet justice.

Outside of the building was a table with Vegerot, Diana, Doris and Barry, their were many poeple there watching and Lois Lane was there doing her job.

"Lane here, Lois Lane coming to you live from the anual pie eating contest here fabulous sweet justice, lets meet the eaters everyones favourite sweet slinger Barry Allen."Lois said pointing at Barry.

"Oh thanks guys."Barry said and the girls cheered.

"Next up our very own star athlete Doris Zeul."Lois said.

"Yay."A few guys said bored waving a few Doris flags.

Doris slams her arms on the table making them cheer better and she smiled.

"Next we have the most popular boy in school Vegerot Sadala."Lois said.

Vegerot had his arms behind his head with his legs on the table, he looks at the crowed does a salute with two fingers with a smile and the girls went crazy for him.

"Next but not least Diana Prince."Lois said.

"It is my honor that I will consume as many pies."Diana said.

"Can it Prince we don't have the budget for speeches."Lois said interrupting her.

"Very well, guide me Sweet Hestia to eternal glory."Diana said then she looks at Vegerot."and good luck for you Vegerot."

"Hey we might be the only ones to win this."Vegerot said.

Barbara and Jessica were watching and Barbara was cheering for them:"go Diana and Vegerot."

"And now let us take a peek at that pie."Lois said and the owners of Sweet Justice revealed the pie."pumpkin pie everybodies favourite."

The pies were placed in front of the eaters as they got ready, Diana looks at it confused and Vegerot said:"don't worry it's good." and Diana nodded.

"Alrigth snakes, let's get rattling, ready, steady, go."Lois said as a horn was blown and they started to eat.

Barry was using his speed to eat the pies fast, Doris was crushing them and putting in her mouth, Vegerot was eating them like normal and Diana looks at slice.

"Holy moly Allens going flat out, is he even chewing those pies."Lois said while Allen devoured them.

"Zeuls eating pigs."Lois said as Doris was eating stacks of them.

"Sadala is devouring them like one of those warriors in the movies."Lois said to Vegerot as he was eating them fast like how he usualy does.

"And Prince is moving a fast as a square boulder."Lois said as Diana was still looking at the slice.

Diana tried it and got amazed by the flavor, she then starts devouring them too, Vegerot saw this and smirked so he starts eating the like food was going extinct.

Doris looks at Diana as seh saw how fast she was eating, she got mad and grabs another strack crushes them to eat them making one of the owners cry, after a few Doris stopped.

"It seems Zeul is slowing down."Lois commented.

Doris vision was getting blury, she was about to puke but she swallows it and puts the pie on her mouth then punches herself to eat it she smilled but then she falls over to the floor knocked out.

"Zeuls down for the count at ninety four pies, now Prince, Allen and Sadala are left."Lois said as they were still eating.

"Yeah go Vegerot and Diana."Jessica cheered for them.

"You got this guys."Barbara said.

Barry was still eating them at a faster rate but after the one 181th pie he stopped, he was starting to feel sick and he covers his mouth, he then leave his seat to go puke.

"Oh and leaving his seat is a automatic disqualification for Allen now all that is left is Sadala and Prince."Lois said.

Diana was then eating the pies that were left behind along with Vegerot, there was one left and they were tied, Vegerot grabs it but so does Diana and like what happened when they were fighting for his ice cream at sweet Justice they were now playing tug of war for the pie.

"Wow amazing, their tied with only one pie left, who will be able to eat it."Lois said and the crowed was excited.

Vegerot did the same trick and eats with one bite but then he realised his mistake as Diana pounced him again to get it from his mouth with a kiss.

Jessica an Barbara screamed as they went to seperate them.

"Whoa, this is a pie eating contest not a make out contest."Lois said and for some reason she felt jealous.

The lady owner was crying again but this time for joy as she was happy for her pies to bring love.

Barbara and Jessica were holding Diana as she was crazy and Vegerot was able to get up.

Lois goes in front of the camera and said:"well that was something and the judges decided on a tie for them so they both won."

Doris heard and she shakes her fist for a bit at Diana for kissing Vegerot but she went back to sleep again.

"Well good, Babs, Jess get me my prize because I'm out of here."Vegerot said and he runs away to avoid a crazy Diana.

"Okay."They said then Diana was free and like a animal in heat she went after Vegerot and they ran around town.

"Well I hope you all enjoy watching the contest at Sweet Justice this is Lois Lane signing off."Lois said as the cameras were turned off.

Vegerot was able to get back to his ship in one piece, Diana stopped and said she was sorry for doing the same thing like last time they met, he saw Starfire in the kitchen and she said:"congratulations Vegerot you were able to win along with Diana."

"Yes, all it was a free meal at Sweet Justice of my choice along with 500 bucks."Vegerot said. as the money was 1000 but ti was split between him and Diana.

"But still does she do that a lot?"Starfire asked.

"No, only when she's sugar crazy, but now I'm going to bed it's night time."Vegerot said as they chase took all day.

"Very well, have a nice nap."Starfire said and he went to his room.

**Note:Hope you enjoy this one, and yet again Diana kisses Vegerot to get his food and her own hormones acted so she chased him and Vegerot being a gentleman didn't take adavantage of her and I made up the prize since there wasn't a real one.**


	32. Chapter 32 Danger approaching

**Chapter 32 Danger approaching**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

At space seems peaceful but there was something traveling towards Earth, it was a space pod and it bears the symbol of Friezas army.

At Earth the girls were training at Vegerot's ship, Barbara, Zatanna and Karen were still fighting against the Saibamen along with Starfire who wanted to join them in their training, Kara, Diana, Jessica an Vegerot were using the gravity chamber train to get used to intense gravity, they were in ten times gravity for Vegerot and Kara it was easy but Diana and Jessica needed to get used to it.

Vegerot was sparring with Kara while Diana was testing Jessica, Kara and Vegerot were clashing punches but Vegerot made sure to lower is power so she wouldn't get hurt, Diana was fighting Jessica with her sword and Jessica made a shield to block them and even a staff made from her ring to fight back, Kara throwing multiple punches at Vegerot and he was blocking them with ease, while he wanted Barbara, Karen, Zatanna and Starfire with him in the gravity chamber they weren't ready yet, until they could surpass the Saibamen they won't be able to train in the gravity chamber.

Vegerot then grabbed a punch from Kara and said:"okay that's enough for today." they all stopped and Vegerot went to turn off the machine, he then called out to the Saibamen to go back to their posts and the girls went inside.

"Good job everyone, you have been getting stronger at a faster rate, if we keep this up then we will be able to stop Frieza."Vegerot said.

"Yeah, I want to give that guy a piece of my mind."Kara said as she is still angry with him, after finding out that Frieza destroyed her world made her furious so she trained so she can pay him back.

"But remember we still need to work together since we don't know what Frieza's maximum power is, his first form is still way stronger than us so we need to get stronger than ever before."Vegerot warned them.

"Yes, Frieza with just a finger can destroy an entire planet, so we must be careful."Starfire said.

"Do not be worried Starfire, we still have time, Frieza doesn't know where we are so we can train until then."Diana said.

"Yeah, now let's get some rest for today, plus tomorrow is a big day for the school."Vegerot said.

"Oh yeah, it's the big game with you as team captain."Barbara said.

"Yeah, Hal must be so jealous after I replaced him for being sick."Vegerot said and the girls laughed with Starfire the only one confused.

"Who's Hal?"Starfire asked.

"Oh, you see he's a guy from school that's also a hero, but he is a douche which is a obnoxious guy."Vegerot explained to her.

"Oh, I see."Starfire said.

"Well let's go take a walk through the city to pass the time."Zatanna suggested.

"Yeah, maybe even go to Sweet Justice."Barbara said.

"Okay, let's go."Vegerot said and they left the ship.

They were walking around the city and Jessica saw trash on the floor and said:"well well we meet again."she picks it up."Trash, why do people have such careless disregard for the planet." and throws it to the recycle bin.

"Hey not everyone cares for it as you do, but hey If you need help I'll be there."Vegerot said.

"Ah thanks Vegerot."Jessica said then she kissed him on the cheek.

They heard a explosion on the other side and Starfire asked:"Trouble?"

"Yes."Kara said.

"Let us go save the city."Diana said and they changed to their hero costumes.

Giganta was throwing cars to the buildings, she then crushed one and then she heard a voice:"stop villain."she looks to the right to see the Z-fighters and Diana said:"we won't allow you to do any harm.

Giganta smirked and said:"oh really."

Then the other villainesses went to her side with a smirk, Vegerot felt their power levels and said:"they have gotten stronger."

"Wait what, how strong?"Kara asked.

"They are now closer to you girls."Vegerot said surprising them.

"That's right, Ivy found a way to get us close to your strength so you won't be able to beat us again."Harley said.

"Enough talking let's go."Livewire said and they charged at them.

"Attack."Vegerot said and they charged as well.

Catwoman went after Bumblebee as she knew she wasn't ready to fight Kara again and without Kryptonite she wouldn't come close so she went after Karen instead, She used her whip while Karen shrunk to avoid them and she could see how strong she has gotten.

Poison Ivy called upon her plants as they attacked Zatanna, Zatanna was having a hard time escaping as they were faster than before, she used her spells to hit Ivy but she dodged them shocking her.

Giganta was punching at Kara who punched back, their fists created shockwaves each hit, they then started to give faster ones as they were trying to push each other away.

Diana was fighting Cheetah, Cheetah's speed has increased drastically as Diana was having a hard time blocking her attacks as she jumped from building to building hitting her, Diana was able to jump back from an attack and kicked Cheetah away and she landed on her feet like a cat.

Harley was fighting Barbara and they seemed even, Harley was using her hammer to hit her and Barbara was dodging her strikes while trying to hit her but Harley also dodged them.

Livewire was fighting Starfire, they were shooting blasts at each other and Livewire was able to overpowered her shocking Starfire, Starfire was able to revover and got mad, she then shot stronger blasts at her as Livewire was getting stronger through the electricity around her.

Jessica and Carol were fighting, Carol was throwing her energy hearts at Jessica who made a shield and she was being pushed back, Jessica then dodged to the sides made a bow with her ring and starts shooting arrows to counter Carol's attacks.

"Ha ha ha, do you see were way stronger now."Harley said as she then lifts her hammer to smash Barbara but then Barbara goes underneath her hammer and punches Harley in the stomach surprising her."What?"

"That maybe so but we have more experience."Barbara said then she gave a kick to Harley's face.

Kara dodged Catwomans whip and charged towards her at highspeed knocking her in the stomach sending her flying and she said:"we were training so even if your stronger we have the better fighting skills."

Kara then punched Giganta with a more powerful punch in the stomach making her spit, then Kara kicked her away sending her flying towards a building.

Diana was able to find a patern and kicked Cheetah in the face and then punched her away sending her to the ground.

Zatanna was able to dodge Ivys' plants and was next to her, Ivy got surprised and Zatanna sent a spell hitting her in the face sending her flying next to her fallen team.

Jessica made a lasso catching Carol by surprise then she starts to spin her around and sends her flying next to her teammates.

Livewire was overpowering Starfire in a beam struggle, Livewire grinned but then she got kicked away by Vegerot as he had enough and went to save Starfire, Stafire was about to fall to the ground because she got tired but then Vegerot caught her making her look at him.

"Are you okay?"Vegerot asked.

"I am now."Starfire said making him smile.

"I can't believe they still beat us."Catwoman said as they got up.

"You might have gotten stronger but they also got stronger and have better training than you, so if you want to get stronger train harder than before."Vegerot said.

They look at him and they thought about what he said, then something from the sky crashed landed on the street ahead of them.

"Wait what is that?"Kara asked surprised.

Vegerot looks at it and it was a space pod, he got surprised to see it along with Starfire and she got scared when she noticed the symbol on it, the pod opened and from there came out a alien with purple skin, he has a green scouter and was wearing the Frieza force armor.

He looks around and noticed Starfire in Vegerot's arms and said:"so this is where you've been hidding."

"Cui."Starfire said scared to see him.

"You know this guy?"Vegerot asked.

"Yes, he's the Frieza soldier that was after me."Starfire said surprising her team.

"Who's Frieza?"Harley asked confused.

"I know him, he's a evil warlord trying to rule over the universe."Carol said and she once remembered hearing about him when she became a pink lantern.

"That's right and I came to bring that girl for lord Frieza."Cui said pointing at Starfire.

"I don't think so."Kara said and she goes charging at him.

"Kara no."Vegerot said.

Cui then dodged a punch and kneed Kara in the gut making her scream and then he punched her away.

"Kara."the girls yelled out worried about her.

"Ha is that the best you can do."Cui said then he checked the girls power levels along with the villainesses."you are all so weak, this is going to be an easy fight."

Vegerot goes down to the floor, he places Starfire down to the ground and said:"I'll deal with this guy."

"Wait are you sure?"Diana asked worried.

"Wait, his power level is the same as Saiyan's when we met him."Karen said using her scouter function.

"Oh yeah, go get him."Kara said with a smile, while she was sore from not being able to beat him but if her man does it she was fine with it.

Vegerot goes to face Cui, Cui then noticed the tail and said:"hey wait a minute, your a saiyan, now this is my lucky day if I bring you to Frieza along with the princess I will sure to get a promotion and if that girl I just beat is a kryptonian because of that symbol it will even be better."

"Oh really, well let me tell you something, I have learned a few tricks to be able to fight against you guys."Vegerot said with his arms crossed.

"What, run away because your power is still weaker than mine."Cui said arrogantly.

"I have learned to surpress my power."Vegerot said then he started to power up.

"Wait a minute his power is rising."Cui said using his scouter.

"That's right so what was that about your power being higher than mine."Vegerot said.

Cui then got scared and said:"but how, how can you be this strong."

"Wanna know why, I have been fighting for a long time while people like you hide behind Frieza."Vegerot said as his power raises up.

"20, 21 no 30000."Cui said and his scouter got destroyed.

Vegerot walks towards him and Cui was afraid and said:"wait man, just listen to me, I got a crazy idea, how about we team up, with all of us together we can take down Frieza, we can have the whole universe for ourselves." and Cui stepped back.

"Spare me the excuses and save some dignity."Vegerot said.

Then Cui looked behind Vegerot and said:"my lord you arrived."

"What?"Vegerot said looking behind to see if Frieza was there.

"Made you look."Cui said then he started to blast at Vegerot, he fired multiple blasts making a huge smoke cloud, he finished and started to laugh:"take that, now the saiyans are now extinct."the girls were scared with the all of them being angry for Vegerot being killed by him.

"Nice try."Cui got scared again and looks to his right to see Vegerot."didn't you realize my speed was also greater."

"But how?"Cui said nervous.

"Now it's time to stop you."Vegerot said.

Cui got scared and goes flying away but Vegerot appears in front of him and then slams him to the ground, they saw Cui was knocked out and it was good as then they can lock him away.

Vegerot goes next to the girls as they went up to him to see if he's alright, Vegerot then looks at the villainesses who were amazed at his power and said:"we will settle this in another time, theres a danger coming towards Earth and is going to destroy our home, he is Frieza and is going to destroy everything we love."Vegerot then look at Ivy."even your flowers Ivy, Frieza won't let anything stand in his way so when he comes all I ask is to call a time of peace until it's over and if you join us we can win."

"What?"his team said shocked to hear that.

"Are you nuts, they are the bad guys what's going to stop the from backstabbing us."Kara said.

"Look we need all the help we can get."Vegerot said.

The villainesses think about it, they don't like the girls but this might be chance to impress Vegerot so Carol said:"okay, but were doing it for you and not them."

"And like you said I will protect the plants of this world."Poison Ivy said.

"Fair enough."Vegerot said and then they left.

"Look I know you don't like this but remember the enemy of my enemy is my friend, well this is one of that as Frieza will destroy this planet so he is also their enemy."Vegerot said.

"Very well, we will trust your judgement as we are in need of strong allies."Diana said.

"Okay, but this isn't going to be good."Jessica said.

"Hey don't worry if anything happens I can take them out, now let's get Starfire to the ship Jess it's better you take Cui to the Green Lanterns."Vegerot said and he picked Starfire up as they went to the ship while Jessica took Cui to be locked away.

At Space in Frieza's space ship, Frieza was in his room looking out into space with Zarbon and Dodoria there and Zarbon said:"my lord I just received a disturbing message from Cui's scouter."

"Oh and what is it?"Frieza asked.

"It seems he was taken out by a Saiyan."Zarbon said.

"What?"Frieza said in shock.

"It is true my lord, he was after the princess but he was stopped by the saiyan and he also said their was a female kryptonian before his scouter got destroyed and the Saiyan's power level was said to be 30000."Zarbon said

"Oh come on, don't be ridiculous."Dodoria said nervous.

"Not too surprising considering it was a Saiyan that defeated him."Frieza said angry.

The door opened to reveal another coming in, it was Zod and his group, they were wearing the Frieza force symbol on their chests and Zod asked:"my lord I heard that a Kryptonian was said to be alive right?"

"Yes."Frieza said.

"Then it must be Kal-El son of Jor-El, do not worry I will go to that world and take care of him."Zod said.

"Oh that's all good and dandy but there's one problem, the Kryptonian is a female."Frieza said surprising Zod's gang."you told me he was the only survivor but now I find out there is another one."

"I'm sorry my lord, then I will take care of her too along with the Saiyan we just heard about."Zod said.

"Good but Zarbon and Dodoria will got here too."Frieza said.

"Yes my lord."Zarbon and Dodoria said.

"Also with the power level of the Saiyan got I'm sure he must be even stronger and must have some powerful allies so I'm not taking any chances so Appule."Frieza called out and Appule came in.

"Yes my lord."Apule said.

"I need you to send a important message, send in the Ginyu Force to Earth."Frieza ordered surprising them all in the room.

"Of course."Appule said then he ran to contact them

"Are you sure my lord, I'm sure we alone can defeat them."Zod said.

"I'm not taking any chances now go, you can reach there before them and don't disappoint me."Frieza said with a glare.

"Of course."they all said and they went to the space pod and where sent to Earth.

"After I finish this planet I will go there myself to see it with my own eyes."Frieza said and he saw his army attack a planet.

Next day back at Earth Vegerot was in the football field at school, his team was now facing the rival school and Vegerot got the ball and ran towards the players plowing through them, he reached to the other side and landed a touch down ending the game.

"And there you have it everyone Vegerot just won the game with a perfect score of 53-0 making a new record."Lois Lane said as the students cheered for him.

The girls were cheering too as they wanted to see him play, the cheerleaders were cheering for Vegerot but then Carol went in front of them and was screaming louder for him and jumping up and down, the team picked him up as they were happy to win and on the side lines was Hal and his jaw dropped for what has happened.

"No fair, it should have been me."Hal said.

Vegerot was happy but then he looked up to the sky with a glare and he thought:I know your coming Frieza, I'm going to be ready and you will pay for what have you done to both my and Kara's people.

**Note:Frieza invasion has started, Cui was the one to make Frieza learn about Vegerot's location and Zod serves Frieza it will be explained later in the story and now they will be ready for a big fight.**


	33. Chapter 33 The Dark Knight

**Chapter 33 The Dark Knight**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

At night a burglar wearing a ski mask was in a alley, he had a bag of money he was able to to steal, whil he was checking his loot a shadow went passed him, he stopped to look around, he was getting nervous and then a shadow covered the moonlight, he looks up nervously and sees on top of a building a man wearing a bat suit which was grey with a black cowl and cape.

"What the fuck, your not supposed to be here."The burglar said and he goes running away.

The man then spreads his cape to the side and goes glidding towards him, he then kicks the burglar in the back sending him to the floor, he picked up the burglar and the burglar got scared.

"Your, your."The burlgar said and couldn't finish his sentence.

"I'm Batman."Batman said.

The police then came to the alley to find the burglar haging upside down and he was scared, Batman was looking down to the streets of Metropolis on top of another building, then he heard someone behind him and he saw Superman.

"Batman what are you doing here?"Superman asked.

"I came to see about the aliens."Batman said.

"Aliens do you mean the one from last weak, he ws taken care off."Superman said referring to Cui.

"Not just him, the other two unkown heroes too."Batman said.

"Wait Saiyan and Namek, their good people and heroes too, this is the same suspicious attitude that made us fight each other once so that I could prove to you I wasn't a threat."Superman said.

"I need to be sure if they are here to protect Earth, so I must find them."Batman said.

"Good luck with that, Namek mostly alone by himself and Saiyan is a member of the team Z-fighters which has Batgirl you know the girl that looks up to you."Superman said.

"She's not ready."Batman said.

"Of course she is, she has earned her spot as a hero and I seen her first hand doing it, their all worthy Kara as found great friends with them, look theres a real problem coming towards Earth and he's the real danger."Superman said.

"Who is it?"Batman asked.

"His name is Frieza, he's a evil emperor that wants to conquer everything and he destroyed Krypton and Saiyans homeworld."Superman said.

"I see, we deal with him when he arrives but now Saiyan needs to be tested."Batman said then he grappled to another building leaving Superman.

"I hope you know what your getting into, Saiyan is about as strong as me and this time you won't have Kryptonite to help you."Superman said.

Next day the Z-fighters were at their lair with them all relaxing after another day of training, Vegerot was sitting on the couch and Zatanna was sitting on his lap because she loved the fact she is now dating him and the rest of the girls were glaring at her.

"You are taking to whole couple thing to the extreme."Kara said.

"Oh your just jealous, that I 'm sitting on his lap and feeling his muscles."Zatanna said.

Barbara then came to the lair, she had a newspaper in her hands and she said:"guys look at this." and then places the paper on the table.

They looked at it and it says a Dark Knigh comes to Metropolis and it showed the burglar from last night with a bat symbol on him.

"Do you know what this means guys."Barbara said excited."Batman is in Metropolis."

"Wait the hero that you look up to."Vegerot said making her nod.

"Who is this Batman?"Starfire asked.

"He's a hero from another city that Babs came from, she looks up to him as she even based her costume on him."Vegerot explained.

"I see, he must be a great hero."Starfire said.

"He's the coolest, and thsi is my chance to show him what I'm made off."Barbara said and she did some kung fu moves.

"Okay, so how do we meet him?"Kara asked.

"He works at night, so let's wait until it's nightime."Barbara said.

"Okay so we wait."Vegerot said and they waited for night time.

At night the group was on top of a building looking around for any signs of Batman.

"Okay, from what Batgirl told us about him, he is known not to be found by others, he is a master of disguise, stealth and martial arts, he is going to be hard to find but I'm pretty sure I can find him."Vegerot said.

"Yeah we trained to together, I helped Vegerot to be able to sense energy and he helped me being stealthy."Barbara said.

"I see, well let us test this skill against Batgirls idol."Diana said.

"Okay, he will stand out since he wears a similar costume to Batgirl."Kara said.

Vegerot was looking around and sensed a presence in a warehouse nearby and said:"he over there."he pointed at the warehouse.

"That's strange why would Batman be there."Barbara said confused.

"Well one way to find out, let's go."Vegerot said and they went to the warehouse.

They opened the door to see it was dark, they walked in ready for anything, Vegerot looked around and the girls too as they were in a circle, Vegerot then sensed someone watching them from the shadows and he then looks up to see a batarang coming towards him.

"Get back."Vegerot said and they jumped back as it hit the floor they were.

"Okay, I know your here so step out of the shadows."Vegerot said looking where Batman was.

Batman then jumps down and lands on the floor, he looks at them with a stern look, most of the girls were uneasy with Barbara having stars in her eyes and Vegerot glaring at him.

"So your the legendary Batman."Vegerot said.

"Yes, I've heard of you Saiyan."Batman said.

"Batman."Barbara said excited to see him.

"Batgirl."Batman said looking at her.

"I'm so happy to meet you again, I wanted to show you some cool tricks I've learned."Barbara said.

"Oh really what cool tricks."they look to see Robin come out from the right."is this some attemp to show your a better sidekick than me."

"Wait this is Robin."Vegerot said surprised along with the rest of the girls.

"That is correct."Robin said.

Vegerot stares at him for a moment then he said:"nerd." and this cause the girls to laugh.

"Hey I'm not a nerd, I'm cool."Robin said.

"Dude, you have a freckles and buck teeth and you look lamer than Aqualad."Vegerot said and this caused the girls to laugh harder."in fact I can tell Batgirl is way stronger than you." Barbara smiled at his words.

"Oh yeah, well let's see who's better I've been training with Batman."Robin said.

"But you don't do a great job at it."Batman said making flinch."but alright let's see who strong you've gotten."

Robin and Batgirl were in the middle of the place staring at each other, Robin then runs towards her and does a jump kick, as he got close Barbara grabbed his leg surprising him, she then smirk and throws him to the wall behind her, Robin was dazed and got knocked out.

Barbara puts her hands on her mouth and said:"oops, too much power."

Batman looked impressed and said:"how did you become that strong, your strenght seems to the same as mine."

"Oh well you see Saiyan been training us to become really strong, hey can I tell him?"Barbara then looks at Vegerot who nodded."and we even met this Grand elder that helped us unlock our hidden potential."

"Hidden potential?"Batman asked.

"It's the potential hidden inside of every person, she is now able to get stronger than any other human on this planet."Vegerot said.

"I see, well it's good that she is able to get stronger in her own way, as the villains will only get more dangerous."Batman said.

"Thank you Batman, by the way why did you come to Metropolis?"Barbara asked.

"I came here because of him."Batman said pointing at Vegerot.

"Saiyan but why?"Barbara asked shocked to hear it.

"I must know his intentions, the Earth has been getting many attacks from beings from space and i must know if he is a Friend or foe."Batman said.

"Hey Saiyan has been defending the world so many times."Kara said.

"Yes, he is a great warrior and hero he is not the enemy."Diana said.

"That's right."Karen said.

"Yes, he even helps those that are weaker than him."Jessica said.

"He even helps us with out problems."Zatanna said.

"Yes, our friend is a good person."Starfire said.

Vegerot smiled as they defended him, he then looks at Batman and said:"so what do I need to prove to you, to see I'm trust worthy, I heard your like the worlds greatest detective so you must know something about me before."

"I heard that you a warrior so I'll have to find out in the way your people does it."Batman said and then the Batmobile came in surprising them.

The Batmobile then shot a capsule that sent our pieces of armor out and they attached to Batman, Batman now stood there wearing a armored suit with metal batwings, they looked surprised along with Robin who woke up.

"I see, so you want to fight me."Vegerot said.

"I prepare for this, my normal way of fighting won't work on you so I decided to prepare to a new level."Batman said.

"Very well, girls stand back I will handle this."Vegerot said.

"Wait are you sure?"Babara asked nervous about him.

"Yes, so please leave this to me."Vegerot said.

They all stood back and Vegerot charges at Batman, Batman crosses his arms and Vegerot punched his arms sending him back, Batman recovered and uses his jets on his boots to fly at Vegerot, Vegerot flies to the air as he and Batman traded punches as they flew out of the building.

They girls gasp and went after them and Robin said:"hey wait for me."he then runs after them.

Batman and Vegerot were in the air as they were trading punches, Vegerot then landed a punch to Batmans face making him cringe, Batman then grabbed Vegerot send a electrical at him making Vegerot scream, Vegerot then headbuted Batman stopping the shock, Batman then punches Vegerot in the face and Vegerot returned one to him, the shoulder pads on Batmans suit then sent a gas to Vegerot making him feel a bit sleepy but he still fought as they were still punching at each other.

The girls arrived to see them still fighting, Robin caught up to them and was able to see the fight, he was stunned and said:"how can he be able to keep up with Batman."

Vegerot then knocked Batman to the ground, Batman gets up and looks up to see Vegerot still in the air with his arms crossed, after a few minutes Batman said:"Impressive even with this suit you were able to surpass me, it seems I still have a long way to go to surpass you."

"You were also good, Batgirl was right about you."Vegerot said with a smirk.

"And it seems I was wrong about you, you were holding back on me."Batman said.

"Holding back?"Robin said confused.

"It means that Saiyan didn't go all out so he wouldn't harm Batman."Diana said.

"What, but why?"Robin askd.

"Simple, so he could prove he wasn't a threat, a villain wouldn't have cared about holding back and he could have killed me."Batman said.

"So now you see I'm not the enemy."Vegerot said as he landed on the floor.

"Yes, but I must now about Namek."Batman said.

"Namek, he's a good guy his people are a peaceful race so you don't need to worry about him."Vegerot said.

"I see, I'll trust your judgement for now."Batman said.

"Hey Batman you wouldn't have a spot to be your sidekick?"Barbara asked.

"I know why your asking and you can't be muy sidekick."Batman said shocking the Z-fighters

"Wait why, she has been dreaming of beeing your partner for a long time?"Vegerot asked.

"Isn't it obvious he already has me so she is not needed."Ronin said with a smirk.

"Actually why would I put her in a inferior rank."Batman said surprising them.

"Wait what?"Barbara said confused.

"I seen you save the day, you helped save many lives and save this world, you are not a sidekick but a hero, you have team that can help you, I might give you some training but your place is with them."Batman said and he pointed at the Z-fighters."you already proven that your better than Robin so you already impressed me."

Batgirl had stars in her eyes from what Batman said, Robin had his head down in shame and the Z-fighters were happy for her.

"Also Superman told me about a alien known as Frieza, how dangerous is he?"Batman asked them.

"Very, he is way stronger than me and can destroy a planet plus he has his own army."Vegerot said.

"I see, well when he arrives I'l bet there, he will also put Gotham in danger so he must be stopped."Batman said.

"That's great, also Batman could I ask for something?"Barbara said.

"You want a suit of armor like mine."Batman said and she nodded."we need all the help we can get so I'll prepare something for you and find a way to improve your friend Bumblebee suit too."

"Oh thanks."Karen said.

"I must go now let's go Robin."Batman said and he went to the Batmobile while Robin followed him.

They went to the batmobile and drive off into the night, the watch them leave with a smile.

"This is the best day of my life."Barbara said with a big smile.

"Well I can see why you look up to him but let's go home I'm tired."Kara said.

"Yeah let's go home we have school in the next day."Zatanna said as they went back home.

"Hey you guys go ahead I want to talk to Babs."Vegerot said surprising them.

"Okay, just don't take too long."Diana saida and they went ahead.

Whent their alone Barabara asked:"so what was you wanted to talk?"

"When I was abou to fight Batman you got worried so was it because I was facing you idol and hw ould have gotten hurt or is it because you thought I would get hurt?"Vegerot asked.

Barbara got nervous with a blush on her face and she said:"well you see, it's well."

Vegerot get closer and said:well I'm waiting."

Barbara then looked left and right and then she kissed him, Vegerot got surprised and she then broke up the kiss, she then looks at him and said:"okay I love you, I was nervous and jealous the others could be with you."

Vegerot smiled and then he picked her up bridal style making her gasp, he spun her around and said:"don't worry, I was waiting for you to say it."

"You mean?"Barbara said and he nodded, she got happy and hugged him.

"Okay let me take you home."Vegerot said and she nodded.

Vegerot flew to her house while carrying her, he left her in her bedroom and said goodnight before leaving, Barbara changed her clothes and went to bed, she had a huge smile as this day was amazing to her, she met her idol again and is now Vegerot's girlfriend this is the best day of her life no questions about it.

**Note:Batman appeared and Barbara is Vegerot girlfriend, now to answer a review by Bobby Jenkins (Guest) its still too early for talking about God forms as Vegerot didn't even got super saiyan yet so wait until that happens and Barbara will get her own versions of the armors so not Hellbat and for the Harem I don't want to spoil anything for the others so we all just have to wait and see and 21 is already a female Majin so that wouldn't give much variety.**


	34. Chapter 34 Green Time

**Chapter 34 Green Time**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

A few days passed since Batman fought Vegerot, Jessica and Hal were called back to space for training, they met with Kilowog as he was now on a meteor.

"Good you both came."Kilowog said.

"Yeah, were ready so what are we going to do, spar again."Hal said with a grin looking at Jessica.

"No, you will be training alone Hal because Jessica will have a new mentor."Kilowog said.

This surprises them and Jessica asked:"really who?"

"That would be me."they look back to see a namekian in a Green Lantern uniform.

"Wait Caro."Jessica said surprised.

"That's right, from this day you will be training with me."Caro said.

"No fair, why does Jess get a personal trainer?"Hal asked.

"Caro saw her progresss and decided to take her under his wing, he sees potential in her."Kilowog said.

"Yeah, so let's go."Caro said.

"Oh sure."Jessica said and she followed him.

"Now Hal let's get back to your training."Kilowog said.

"Fine."Hal said still bummed out.

Caro and Jessica were now far away and Caro said:"okay this is far enough." he gets into a stance."now show me what you got." he then goes charging at Jessica.

He made a staff with his ring and Jessica made a shield, she was blocking his attack and Caro then turned it into a hammer and smashed it into the shield causing it to crack, Jessica then made it into a squid making tie up Caro's arms, Caro then smirked and then powered up destroying the squid shocking Jessica, Caro then charges at her and kicks her in the stomach stunning her and punched her away making her crash into a meteor.

"I okay I know enough."Caro said and Jessica got out of the meteor."you are a pacifist that wants to help but you don't want to hurt others, look that is good but if your going to face the most dangerous enemies you need to fight back."

"Look there are better ways to defeat the bad guys than bashing them in."Jessica countered.

"Oh yeah well that won't work against Frieza if your team plans to face him."Caro said shocking her.

"Wait how did you know?"Jessica asked.

"I have my ways, look It's good that you want to help others while still keeping you way of fighting but Frieza won't be convinced by words as he will simply kill you, so at least fight back against those that are monsters."Caro said.

Jessica thinks about what he says, Frieza is a monster from what she heard about him he enjoys the pain of others so she couldn't talk him out of it and she said:"Okay I will think about it."

"Good, now let's continue."Caro said as they continued their training.

After the she finished her training Jessica was then back at Earth, she was taking a walk at the park thinking about what Caro said, she didn't like going against what she believes in but he made good points as their are going to be many villains that won't be easily taken down and will kill her if she hesitates but can she really attack someone.

She sits on a bench thinking about it then she heard a voice:"hey Jess."she looks to see it was Vegerot."are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah I'm just fine."Jessica said with a forced smile.

Vegerot frowns as he could tell that was a lie, he sits next to her and said:"Jess I know your lying so tell me the truth."

Jess sigh and said:"okay, you see I just had another training lesson with a new teacher, he told me while it was okay for me not believing in violence but I must do it in order tofight some of the really bad guys, so I don't know what to do." and she then looks down.

Vegerot could see that this was making her confused, she wants to do what she believes in but she needs to fight back in order to survive, he puts a hand on her shoulder getting her attention, he smiles at her and said:"Jess your a kind girl, that is what I love about you but some times there are those fights were you don't have a choice but it doesn't mean you should forget them but instead put them aside for certain fights while the rest do what you believe in."

Jessica was stunned but she then smiled and hugged him, she was glad to have him as her boyfriend, it funny when you think of when they met she didn't even like him being some warrior but now look at her she is now dating him with her future planned as she even saw her baby.

They broke up he hug and Jessica said:"Thanks Vegerot, hey how about we go to a Vegan shop and then go help in a rally to save the trees."

"Jess, you know how I feel about that place, when you showed me it I got sick."Vegerot said as to him he was like eating a saibamen.

"I know, I know, you don't like eating plants, so how about we just hang out."Jessica said and she accepted him being different, she understood where he was coming from as those Saibamen were important to him.

"Okay let's go."Vegerot said and they walk towards the place.

When they arrived Vegerot decided to stay outside next to the door while Jessica went inside to get a smoothie, while he was waiting outside Pam Isley was walking close to where he was and noticed him.

"Look Phil, Vegerot is there, he must be waiting for someone."Pam said with a smile.

Pam looks at her plant and only she could heard what he is saying and she said:"talk to him, I don't know." then her plant said something to her again making her sigh."okay fine, I'll go talk to him, why are you playing matchmaker with me."

She walks towards Vegerot making him notice her and he said:"oh Pam, hi how are you doing today?"

"I'm fine, I came to see what are you doing here?"Pam asked.

"Oh, I was waiting for a friend she wants to get something before going to the rally, I don't like this place so I'm waiting outside."Vegerot said.

Pam raises and eyebrow to why he doesn't like this place, then they heard a cat on a tree and Vegerot said:"well I'll be back, that Cat ain't coming down on it's own."Vegerot than runs towards the cat.

Pam looks inside and sees a man putting plants in a blender and said:"wait a minute, what the!" then he turned on the blender turning the plans into pure making her gasp in shock.

"Phil, avert your eyes."Pam said and she covered Phil.

She saw many people eating plants in front of her and then she saw Jessica drinking the plants that were turned to pure and she got angry.

"This is why Vegerot hates this place, he detests these monsters from eating these innocent plants, he must have felt the same if one of his creatures would have been eaten."Pam said and her eyes glowed.

The plants then came to life, the worker in the counter got snared by two giant leaves, a flower turned into a monster and slamed a couple into the table and Jessica's drinks turned into a hand grabbing her face.

Pam was satisfied and said:"that's enough plant saving for one day Phil, let's get some juicy steaks."and she leaves but then saw Vegerot jumping and catching the cat making her smile that he didn't climb on that poor tree to get the cat.

Jessica was able to free herself only to get thrown away by the flower monster, she landed behind the counter which allowed her to change into her Green lantern costume, she goes after the flower monster and makes a staff with her ring, deflects some of the vines and flies over the last one, she then traps one plate that had a giant leaf with a fork in a chinese takeout box, she then looks at the flower as it was growling at her and she smirked, she used her to ring to create a gaint cute bunny and it eats the flower.

Vegerot gave the cat back to a little girl and she ran home happy to have her pet back, he sees Jessica exit out of the place tired, he goes up to her and said:"So how was lunch?"

"Definitely not as healthy I thought it would be."Jessica said.

"Well okay, well let's go."Vegerot said and noticed that she was really tired."well how about this."and he picks her up in bridal style surprising her.

"Vegerot!"Jessica said in shock.

"Come on were going to be late."Vegerot said and he runs to their destination.

While she was embarrassed she actually liked this, so she just accepted with a smile and rested on his chest.

At space faw away five space pods were traveling towards their destination, inside one was Zod and he heard Dodoria contact him.

"So Zod, how long until were there?"Dodoria asked.

"A few more days and we will be there."Zod said.

"Well it better be, because with that little screw up in your memory Lord Frieza might think of your competence is not what he was looking for and you know what that means."Zarbon said.

Zod got nervous and said:"of course I do, I'm sure she must have been one that escaped my sight but I will prove to Lord Frieza that I am his greatest soldier."

Soon they will arrive on Earth and they will face the Z-fighters, will the they win or will the Earth be doomed next time on DC Saiyan Hero.

**Note:Caro made his first appearance as Jessica's mentor, he was teaching that she has to fight back because the fights are only going to get worse and dangerous, the fight with Zod is going to appear soon so check that out and now heres a new power level list.**

**Vegerot 60000**

**Gast 57000**

**Kara 6900**

**Diana 5600**

**Jessica 2900**

**Karen 180**

**Barbara 200**

**Zatanna 260**

**Starfire 1200**


	35. Chapter 35 Supergirls training

**Chapter 35 Supergirls Training**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

It was a new day in Metropolis and at Vegerot's ship he and Kara were training, they were in the gravity room in 50 times Gravity, she was trying to do push ups resisting the gravity along with Vegerot but he had a easier time doing it, after twelve push ups she falls to the floor tired, Vegerot saw this and got up, he goes to the machine to stop it and the gravity went back to normal.

"Okay I think that's enough."Vegerot said and he helped Kara up.

"No, I can still go for more."Kara said not waiting to give up.

"Kara I can't let you overtax yourself, maybe we should do something else when your better."Vegerot suggested.

He then takes her to the kitchen and got her something to drink, he was thinking of something to help her become a better fighter other than brute force, he then remembers that unlike most of the girls like Diana and Barbara she didn't have a proper fighting style.

"Hey Kara do Krytponians practice martial arts?"Vegerot asked when she was drinking.

Kara stopped in shock, she thinks and said:"well I heard of a few, but I was very young when I left Krypton, so I didn't had time to train in any of them, I saw how some of Kryptons best fighters once fought but that was it."

Vegerot then thinks what she said, that might be a problem but if she could only learn those skills somewhat than she can become a better fight then what she is now, she has so much potential like Gast said and could be the one to help him out along with Gast to take down Frieza.

"Then let me help you with that."Vegerot said surprising her."if you can at least remember how they fougth and we do a different type of training you can achieve a new level because I think you can be as strong as me and I believe in you."Vegerot then smiled at her.

Kara was stunned to hear that, he believe in her that she could become has strong as him, she smilled and said:"Okay so when do we start?"

"Well first take a break, then we will start."Vegerot said making her sigh but she accepted it.

After they rested for a bit they were back at the gravity chamber in 35 times gravity so that Kara wouldn't get worn out from the intense gravity.

"Okay lets start we a few pratice matches to start, I'll show some tricks I learned in my travels around space so come at me."Vegerot said and he got into his stance.

Kara charges at Vegerot and tries to punch him but he swatted the punch away with the palm of his hands, she then tried to hit multiple times but he evaded her strikes while blocking them, he then grabbed her arm and judo flips her to the ground.

"You are still swinging violently at me try to be more precise, do different things while fighting."Vegerot said.

Kara got up and tried it again, she now tries to punch him but then she kicked him making Vegerot step back, she tried to use it to her advantage and throws another punch but Vegerot blocked it with a arm, she then tried to roundhouse kick him but he grabbed her leg and threw her to the other side of the room, she was able to recover and flies back at him, it looked like was going for a punch so Vegerot got ready for it but then turned it into a jump kick surprising him kicked him in the gut, Vegerot looks down at the leg and was surprised, he then smirked as he was impressed.

"That is impressive but I'm way too strong for that to take effect so lets go to the other training lesson."Vegerot said and Kara took her foot out, he goes to the machine and turned it off again.

"Okay now what?"Kara asked.

"Let's go outside."Vegerot said and she followed him outside.

Now that they were outside Vegerot said:"Okay now we will do a simply exercise, and that is meditating."

"Wait, what seriously."Kara said in shock.

"Yes, it's something I learned in Yadrat when I was trying to learn instant transmission, don't Kryptonians have a way to sense others?"Vegerot asked.

"Well from the stories I was told yes but I don't know if it will work."Kara said.

"It will, so do it."Vegerot said.

"Fine."Kara said and she sits down to meditate, she closes her eyes and concentrates.

"Now focus on something that you can sense, even if you can't sense Ki there must be something Kryptonians can do instead."Vegerot said.

Kara took a deep breath and did what she was told by him, after sometime waiting she was hearing something, it was multiple hearts beats, she felts Vegerot's, the birds nearby and even a few close Saibamen.

"I can hear heartbeats better then what I used too, like some kinda of sonar."Kara said.

"That's good, with that you can sense people better then what your used to now train using that and you will become better."Vegerot said making her smile.

They then continued their training, Kara and Vegerot sparred at the gravity chamber with intense gravity improving their fighting styles, Vegerot helped her be more evasive and being able to sense other better, they were now in the ship as Kara was fighting with Vegerot, she gave a punch that Vegerot blocked and they were in the air in 50 gravity, she has gotten better with the gavity training all day, she then started to give a barrage of punches which Vegerot dodged them and she then tires to kick him but Vegerot flies over it, she then used her super breath making Vegerot brace himself, he fights it and goes foward and tackles her to the ground, he was on top of her as they looked at each other, then she grabs him starting a make out session, they stopped and they laugh.

"You really wanted to do that."Vegerot said.

"What can I say, I girl knows what she wants."Kara said with a smile.

"Well how about a little break."Vegerot said and he goes to shut off the machine.

They went to the kitchen again to have a little break and have a few drinks again, they laughed as they tell stories what happened in school, Kara did enjoy being with her boyfriend as she didn't know she would find her perfect man, he was everything she ever wanted plus being his own thing, then it was time for her to go.

They were now at the entrance the sun was setting and Kara said:"You know despite being exausting it was fun."

"Good to know, your welcome any time."Vegerot said.

Kara kissed him and flew back home, Vegerot watched her leave and smilled, she was good girlfriend, he didn't knew he was going to have a harem like one of the previous Saiyan kings but he will accept it to make them all happy so he must fight Frieza so protect them.

**Note:sorry if you all wanted to see the zod chapter but this a chapter I wanted to make to make Kara stronger since she can make a difference and think of this as a calm before the storm, she leanred the basics of her peoples figthing styles Torquasm's and klurkor in her own style so she is even stonger so heres the new power level for her.**

**Vegerot 67000**

**Kara 15000**


	36. Chapter 36 Fight for the Earth Part 1

**Chapter 36 Fight for the Earth Part 1**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

The Z fighters were on top of a building, Jessica uses her ring to make binoculars to look at a entrance of another building to see a graffiti mark on it.

"Just like the others we got a tagging crew in our hands."Jessica said to them.

Karen growls and said:"That's six so far, they're spread all across the city the whole city."

"Now they defaced Metropolis most iconic landmark."Zatanna said.

"Vile themes, we Amazons recognize when a rival clan intent to invade."Diana said.

"Yeah creep it in on our turf."Kara said.

"Not on our watch."Barbara said.

"So where will they strike next?"Starfire asked.

"The Shipyards."Karen said showing her phone.

"Good job Karen."Vegerot said.

"Which is in."Karen said and she goes to check the place only to scream.

The group was now in sinister slow and they walked fowards.

"It's filthy."Zatanna said.

"It's scary."Karen said and she got scared by a rat.

"It's just like back home."Barbara said happy about it.

"Look we faced way worst than this place so get it together."Vegerot said and they nodded.

"Were here."Karen said and they looked at a abandoned warehouse."the new tag should show in any second." and that made them smirk."right in here."and they entered the warehouse.

The place was dark and Karen said:"Uh had anybody seen a lightswitch."then a show passed by them surprising them except Vegerot who narrowed his eyes.

"We got company."Vegerot said and the shadow passes by them again.

They look in front of them to see five shadows four below and one above them, Kara wasn't impressed and goes fowards saying:"I'm so scared, seriosly you guys these punks are no match."Kara stopped in time to block a punch surprising the attacker and she punched him back sending him to a wall."Nice try."

"Let's get them."Vegerot said and they charged at them.

One was shooting arrows at Zatanna but she dodges them with ease and shoots him with one blast sending him away, Karen was facing a big guy wielding a mace but she dodges it and punches him in the face and then Diana appears and kicks him away, a shorter one tries to attack but Starfire blasts him away, one was flying at Jessica but she dodges at punch and kicks him away, Vegerot then goes in the middle of the room as the shadows attacked him at the same time but Vegerot extended his arms to the side and gave a big shout making them fly away because of a force push, they crashed to the wall behind them and they grunted.

"Open the door."Vegerot said.

Kara goes to open the warehouse door and the light reveals them to be a group of boys surprising the girls.

"Green Lantern."Jessica said in shock.

Hal looks up and said:"Green Lantern."

"What are you doing here?"Jessica asked.

"Well what are you doing here?"Hal said.

"I knew it, it was Green douche."Vegerot said.

"Oh come on, can you please stop calling me that."Hal said.

"When you become a better hero, so who are you guys?"Vegerot said.

"Gald you ask we are the invinci-bros."Green Lantern said."Green Lantern."

"Green Arrow."Green arrow said.

"Okay stop, stop, I am not going to listen to this crap, we know who you are Hal and you too Garth."Vegerot said making Garth look down."The other is Flash and Hawkman."

"Yeah we saw that along time ago the magic is already gone."Zatanna said.

"Bland and overdramatic, it's you Zee Zatanna my arch nemesis."Green Arrow said.

"And who are you?"Zatanna asked.

He smirks and takes off his mask and said:"behold it is I."

Zatanna was still confused and said:"Uh, should I know."

"It's me Oliver Queen, I was your rival."Oliver said.

"Oh yeah the guy I stuffed in a locker for trying to steal Zee's show."Vegerot said.

"Oh, now I remember."Zatanna said.

"Seriosly that is what made you remember me, that moment that ruffian did to me."Oliver said.

"There's still plenty of lockers out there Ollie."Vegerot said making Olivier get scared and hide behind Hal.

"Jeez Jess what did he do to him?"Hal asked.

"Wait Jessica Cruz from school."Garth said.

"Well that was a nice secret while it lasted."Jessica said,

"Yes, plus he was a douche too."Vegerot said.

"Hey."Oliver said.

"Also whos the new girl?"Hal asked about Starfire.

"I am Starfire."Starfire said.

"Okay so who is she actualy?"Hal asked.

"Starfire, thats my name."Starfire said.

"Wait really?"Hal asked again.

"Yes, she's a Tamaranean so her name is her Hero name."Vegerot said.

"Oh okay, also Jess when did you start throwing out punches."Hal said rubbing his chin.

"Well let's say someone told me to start defending myself since whats going to happen."Jessica said.

"Now before we start blurting out our identities we got to know is why are you guys the tagging crew?"Vegerot asked.

"We're not the tagging crew we came here to stop the tagging crew."Hal said.

"Okay then who's the tagging crew?"Vegerot asked confused.

Then Vegerot felt a energy coming towards the city and said:"wow what is this power."

"What?"Hal asked confused.

"Oh you see Vegerot can sense the energies of others so he knows when theres like a big energy."Jessica said

"Cool."Hawkman said.

"Girls we gotta go, follow me."Vegerot said and the girls followed him outside of the warehouse.

"Hey wait for us."Hal said and the guys went after them.

Before the guys could get close since the girls were way ahead of them thanks to Vegerot and Kara helping them they saw five space pods going towards the opposite direction and crashed on the other side of the city.

"What was that?"Garth said shocked seeing it.

"Looks this is a job for."Hal said and then all said it together in a team pose."the Invinci-Bros!" and then went to see those pods.

With the Z-fighterz they arrived at the park to see five figures descend from the sky, they were Ursa, Non, Zod, Zarbon and Dodoria.

"Ursa, Non and Zod."Kara said shocked to see them.

"So you know them?"Vegerot asked.

"Yes, they are Kryptonians like me, Zod was a general to Krypton but he wanted to rule over it but my mother stopped him by locking him up in the Phantom Zone."Kara said.

"But who are the other two?"Barbara asked.

"I know who they are."Starfire said scared."their Zarbon and Dodoria, Friezas right hand man."

"Wait they work for Frieza."Kara said then she looks at their clothes and she notices they all have the same symbol."Zod works for Frieza now, that must be why he was able to escape." she got angry.

"Where is the child of Krypton, come here and surrender yourself to Zod."Zod said but then Dodoria made a fake cough."And to Lord Friezas might of course."

Kara flies up to them and her friends got shocked with Diana saying:"Supergirl wait."

Kara goes in front of them and said:"you want me, well I'm here Zod."

"Who are you?"Zod asked.

"Your kidding me, it's me Kara-Zor-El, my mother was the one that locked you and your team in the Phantom Zone."Kara said.

"Never heard of you, where is the son of Jor-El."Zod said making her mad.

"Hey wait a second, shes the daughter of the woman that sent you to the Phantom Zone."Dodoria said.

"Yes."Ursa said.

"Then why aren't you going after her?"Zarbon asked Zod.

"Simple the Son of Jor-El must pay."Zod said.

"For what, for making you get stuck there, so instead of going after the daughter of the woman that made you get stuck there which has more connections you went after her nephew."Zarbon said.

"But."Zod said.

"And then you still ignoring her when we were sent here to kill her because of your mistake."Dodoria said.

"Look it's just."Zod said.

"Zod, your an idiot."Dodoria said.

"No worse a retard."Zarbon said making Zod gasp.

"Your right, Recoome would have at least know who to get angry at."Dodoria said.

Zod looked down, he hated being insulted by these two, his two teammates were looking at the sides not to be in the situation too.

Kars thought it was funny but then said:"okay so, how were you able to even escape the Phantom Zone?"

"Simple it was thanks to lord Frieza, I knew Krypton was doomed so I pledge my services to him so that I may survive."Zod said.

**FlashBack**

Zod and his team were fighting against Kara's mother, they had the upper hand and threw her to the ground but then she used her superbreath to blow them to another side of the room.

"Tell everyone to submit."Zod ordered her.

"It's too late Zod."Alura said.

"We would have lived if Krypton served Frieza."Zod said.

"No, we won't allow that monster to use us and also."Alura said and she goes to machine."enjoy the Phantom Zone." and they were sent to the Phantom Zone surprising them.

In outer space was Friezas Ship, in a lab a machine activated and from there came Zod and his group, Frieza then approached them and said:"well looks like you followed the plan."

"Yes my lord, if being sent to the Phantom Zone for a few moments ment to survive I will do it."Zod said.

"Very well, now for the rest."Frieza said then he goes outside and Zods gang along with Zarbon and Dodoria followed him.

They watched Frieza outside a window on the ship while he was outside looking down at the planet, he raises a finger and charges his Death Ball with a smile on his face, he then throws it towards the planet.

Meanwhile Alura after sending Zod to the Phantom Zone she heard a voice:"mom." she turns around to see her daughter.

"Kara."Alura said and then goes to hug her.

"Who were those people where's Kal?"Kara asked.

"Don't worry their gone and your baby cousin is safe, now it's time for you to join him."Alura said and takes her to a space pod.

She then puts her inside and closes the door and looks at her for one last time and sends her away while Kara was crying seeing her mother leave her, Alura then goes outside only to see Friezas Death Ball coming towards her in shock.

The Death Ball hits the planet and it started to explode and then it gave one huge explosion, the ship was shaking a bit and Frieza was laughing.

"Well well, now that is beautiful, see look everyone, look at the fireworks aren't they splendid, ha ha ha ha."Frieza said.

Dodoria, Zarbon and Zod's gang could only stare at it and Zod was stunned seeing Friezas power while they watched the planet get destroyed.

**FlashBack Ends**

"And that is how I was able to escape."Zod said.

Kara was furious, that monster treated her planets destruction like it was a show to him, before she could charge at them Vegerot appears at her side and said:"Kara let's do this together, were a team, so were gonna play them for what they did."

"Yeah."Kara said and the rest of their team goes to their side with Jessica helping Diana and Barbara.

"So theres the surviving Saiyan."Zarbon said.

"Yeah along with the the princess."Dodoria said.

"Yes and we won't allow you to cause any harm to us or to this planet you will pay for your crimes."Vegerot said.

"Then how about a little help."they looked up to see Gast coming to their side.

"Gast."Vegerot said.

"I sensed a powerful evil energy nearby so I came to help out."Gast said with a smirk.

"Well it's good to have you by our side again."Diana said.

"A Namekian, why is he doing here?"Zarbon asked.

"It doesn't matter we will just have to take him down too."Dodoria said with a grin.

"I don't think so."Gast said.

Then Vegerot and Gast felt another energy behind them and Gast said:"what, where is this energy coming from?"

"Wait theres another enemy nearby?"Barbara asked.

"No, they came."Ursa said.

"It seems the Ginyu Force have arrived."Zarbon said.

"The Ginyu Force!"Starfire and Jessica said in shock.

"You know them too?"Kara asked.

"Yes their Friezas elite team of soldiers, they are said to be his strongest of his entire army."Jessica said shocking her friends except Vegerot and Gast.

"Great not only do we have to defeat these guys we then have to get over there too and the worst part Hal and his friends are there too."Vegerot said.

"That idiot going to get himself killed."Jessica said.

"We need to take them down and fast so get ready."Gast said and they got into a stance along with the villains.

With Hal and the others were at the sight of the crash in the city streets and it was empty after many people ran away from it, in the middle of the street was five space pods and they opened.

**(Insert Sanjou! Ginyu Tokusentai!.)**

Five figures came out of them fly up to the air, they then landed in front of the guys.

One was a big guy with red hair and he said:"Recoome." and he did his pose.

One with blue skin and red eyes said:"Burter." and mirrored Recoomes pose.

One with Red skin and long white hair did a pose by being in one knee and raising his arms to the air and said:"Jeice."

One shorter green one with two extra eyes did Jeices pose and said:"Guldo."

And the final one in the middle was a purple man with horns and he had his turned turn at them, he then bends over to show his face between his legs and said:"Ginyu."

"To"Recoome said.

"Ge"Burter said.

"Ther"Jeice said.

"We"Guldo said.

"Are"Ginyu said.

"The Ginyu Force."They all said together doing one group pose together.

The guys could stare at them seeing the entire the entire introductions, now the battle for Earth has begun, will the Z-fighters be able to defeat Zod and his crew in time to fight against the Ginyu Force find out next time on DC Saiyan Hero.

**Note: Sorry for leaving it in a cliffhanger but this whole fight going to be long so I'm going to make it a few parts long before Frieza goes to Earth along what he is doing in the meantime so in the meantime heres a little short based on one of the greatest DBZ videos made by DevilArtemis.**

Omake

Hal looks at Zarbon in the middle of the street and said:"okay so who are you?"

"I am Zarbon, the elite space warrior and right hand man of the mighty lord Frieza."Zarbon said.

"Well okay, if your here to conquer Earth you have to through me."Hal said.

"Well Green Lantern your suit does make you look tighter."Zarbon said

"Okay, well this also gives great energy."Hal said.

"Oh my."Zarbon said.

"As in I have great strenght."Hal said.

"Oh my god."Zarbon said.

"That's even worse, superpowers it gives me superpowers."Hal said then he sighs."looks this is getting weird and your just making it harder."

"Well I do have that affect on other men."Zarbon said with a smirk.

"Okay you need to go now."Hal said.

"Well that wasn't very nice."Zabon said.

"Yeah right you weirdo."Hal said.

"Lantern do you know what rhymes with green?"Zarbon asked.

"What, no what does that have to do with anything."Hal said.

Zarbon then transforms and says:"rape."

"Wait, that doesn't rhyme with green."Hal said and notices Zarbon charging at him and he screamed.

Hal then wakes up in the classroom and said:"was I dreaming."

A hand then grabs him by the shoulder and said:"gotcha."

Hal screamed and looks to see Jess, he calmed down and said:"oh Jess, thank god it's only you."

"Jee Thanks."Jessica said.

"Sorry I just had a nigthmare."Hal said.

"Really, what was it about?"Jessica asked.

"You don't wanna know."Hal said.


	37. Chapter 37 Fight for the Earth Part 2

**Chapter 37 Fight for the Earth Part 2**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

The Z-fighters stare at the villains for a while, the area was very quite as many people were close watching their heroes about to fight from a safe distance, then they charged at each other, Vegerot was fighting against Zod as they traded punches, Gast was fighting Non, Kara was fighting Ursa, Jessica, Zatanna and Barbara were fighting against Dodoria and Diana, Karen and Starfire fought Zarbon.

In the crowed Lois and Jimmy came and Lois said:"glad we came here on time, Olsen take the pictures."Jimmy does that and holds his camera taking pictures of the fight, Lois looks at Vegerot with a smile because she wanted to see him again.

Vegerot punched Zod in the face, Zod kicks Vegerot in the side, Vegerot then punches Zod in the gut making him grunt and then kicks him to the air.

Vegerot charges up his signature attack:"Galick Gun fire." and he soots his beam at Zod, Zod sees it and shoots his heat vision to counter it, they had a beam struggle but then Vegerot overpowered Zod sending him flying away but he was able to escape injured but he could still fight.

Gast was trading punches with Non and then he sent a eye beam from his eyes making Non shoots his own heat vision to counter it destroying them both, Gast then smirked and crosses his arms together, Non watches this then Gast made four clones of himself shocking Non.

"What?!"Non said.

The give Gasts go to attack him, Non tries to defend himself but he was overpowered by them and then they kicked him to the air, the four clones used their arms to wrap Non and trap him while the real Gast charges a energy beam, Gast then shoots it blasting Non causing him to fly to the ground and the clones merged back with the original.

Gast saw Non get back up and said:"not bad, your more durable."

"I'll get you for that you Namekian."Non said and he goes after him.

Kara was throwing multiple at Ursa who was shocked, she was trying to to hit Kara but she was able to dodge and keep up with her.

How did she get this strong, she was once just a little girl before the planet blew up. Ursa thought in shock while she was blocking Kara's attacks. did she obtain the power of Torquasm and Klurkor.

Kara then kicks in the gut using her shock and then slams her to the ground, Ursa gets and she got angry, she saw Kara smirking at her so she goes up to fight her again, Kara and Ursa were trading punches, Kara was getting hit in the face but she was able to continue and push foward hitting Ursa in the face too.

Barbara was trying to kick Dodoria but he grabbed her leg with a smirk, he then was hit by a staff to the head by Jessica using her ring to make the construct.

Dodoria looks at Jessica and said:"why you pesky Green Lantern."he then charges up a energy blast from his mouth and shoots it, Jessica made a shield in time to block it but she was being pushed back, Dodoria was then hit over the head by Barbara making the blast go up in the sky.

"Did you forget about me already."Barbara said.

Dodoria got angry and tries charging in at her, but then he was hit by a magical blast by Zatanna stopping him and Jessica makes a giant hammer slamming him to the ground, Jessica hated using violence but it was the only choice against him.

Dodoria gets up and looks at the three girls and says:"I will not allow someone to make a fool out of me." he flies to te air and charges a huge energy attack.

Vegerot saw this while he was fighting Zod and he blocked a punch, he then kicked Zod away and sends a energy blast at Dodoria, Dodoria sees it and tries to stop it but he got blasted away to the ground knocked out.

"Well theres one villain out thanks to Saiyan blasting him saving his teammate."Lois said in her recorder.

Zarbon was dodging Karen, Starfire and Diana's attacks and noticed Dodorio down and said:"that idiot, he let his anger distract him to the point not being able to dodge that blast."

"Your fight is with us."Diana said and she tries to cut him with her sword.

Zarbon blocks it with a hand and said:"oh don't worry, I'm not as foolish to let myself get killed." he then kicks her away.

He was zapped inside of his head and said:"where does this pain come from?"

Starfire then sent star bolts at his back seding him down to the ground, Zarbon gets up and shoots a elegant blaster at Starfire making her dodge in a split second, Zarbon then avoids Diana as she tries to attack him, he then noticed something small flying near him and swats it away, Karen grew back and lands on the ground.

"Bumblebee, are you okay?"Starfire asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."Karen said and she stands back up.

"Not bad for her to shrink and do that little shocking trick of hers but that won't work again."Zarbon said with a smirk.

He then hears a nosie behind him to see Barbara, Zatanna and Jessica ready to fight him and he said:"of course now I have to take Dodoria's job because of him not being able to do it."

"You better surrender, we have outnumbered you and together we are stronger than you."Diana said.

Zarbon chuckled and said:"really, you see let me tell you all a secret, theres many species that have the ability to transform."

"Yes we heard, we know of your boss Frieza being able to do it."Zatanna said.

"Well you did your homework very good, but I wasn't talking about lord Frieza."Zarbon said with a big smile and the girls got shocked hearing that.

Dodoria tries to get up but then he was then slammed to the ground again getting everyones attention, they look to see Giganta on top of him and then the rest of her teammates appear.

"They're here."Vegerot said.

"Hey guys."Harley Quinn said.

"Wait you actually came to help us."Barbara said.

"Don't flatter yourself we came because we don't want aliens taking over our planet."Poison Ivy said.

"Wow everyone, the Villainesses have come to stop the alien invasion, it seems bad guys don't like aliens like them."Lois said stunned seeing them.

"Well it's good for you to help either way."Vegerot said with a smile making the villainesses smile too."we take take them down if we all work together."

"Well I think its time for the next stage of this fight."Zarbon said with a grin.

With the guys they were looking at the Ginyu Force and Ginyu asked:"so who are you, one is clearly a Green Lantern so who are the rest of you?"

"Well were a gang of Supeheroes."Hal said and the he used his ring to make a basketball to spin it around:"Green lantern." he then throws it to a net he made too.

Flash runs around, he then stops and said:"The Flash."

Green Arrow shoots five arrows to the air that explode into Fireworks, he then takes off his hat and said."Green arrow."

Hawkman goes to the air holding his mace with battle cry and said:"Hawkman." and slams the mace to the ground.

they then were in a group pose and Hal:"Villains meet the."

Then Garth goes in front of them and said:"and Aqua Lad."he sprays a water bottle to the air and spins the water around.

"Hey Aqua Lad, maybe a couple of beats faster next time okay."Flash said making Garth look at him.

"This is why rehearsal matters, they had a cooler pose than us because of this."Green arrow said and then Garth frowns and drops his arms down making the water drop on his head.

"Well you were going in a good way, but your friend ruined it so I'll be generous and give a six."Ginyu said.

"Out of hundred."Recoome said.

"That was pretty lame."Jeice said.

"Yeah, you had a cool idea with doing a nice intro to the pose but then your friend had to ruin it."Burter said.

"But your movements at least had feeling but were a little ridged."Guldo said.

"I could teach you but poses aren't something you can just teach it's something you just do naturally."Ginyu said and they made a different team pose.

"But I guess we have to skip to the fight since we have work to do."Ginyu said.

"Okay, so let's do this."Hal said.

"Right, we just need to figure out who gets to fight who."Ginyu said.

"Oh, one of one fights each, that's fair, its five against five."Hal said.

"Okay boys, the Green Lantern is the leader so I'll be facing him while the rest your can decide on rock paper scissors."Ginyu said with a smile.

"Right."Ginyu force said and they did that."rock paper scissors, rock paper scissors, rock paper scissors, rock paper scissors."

"Yay I get to fight the birdman."Recoome said happy about it.

"And I got left facing the runt, while Jeice gets the arrow guy and Burter the red guy."Guldo said.

"Hey its better than nothing."Jeice said.

"Right, so Guldo your up."Ginyu said.

"Fine."Guldo said and goes to face Garth.

"Okay let me show my power."Garth said.

They stare at each other for a while and then Garth uses another water bottle to splash Guldo with his powers.

Guldo blinks and says:"wait that's it?"

"Trust me it would have been so awesome in like a big ocean or pool."Garth said with his arms crossed.

"But were not are we?"Guldo asked with a grin.

"No."Garth said.

Guldo then punched Garth in the face seding him to the ground, he then steps on to him making garth scream with Guldo's weight on top of him, Guldo then starts to punch him multiple times in the face and then ends it with a kick towards him team.

The bros were in shock seeing Garth down and Hal said:"Aqual Lad, okay no more mister nice hero, let's go."and they charge at them staring the battle between the Invinci-Bros and the Ginyu Force.

At Space Friezas Ship was flying through Space, Frieza was in the main room and said:"I don't like leaving a war but if I must make sure that that Monkey and Kryptonion dies I must see it with my own eyes."

Then green barrier stopped his ship making him get angry and said:"who dares defy me."

Outside was Caro who was using his ring to block Fireza Ship and he said:"I won't allow you to go any further Frieza."

"So a Green Lantern dares face the might of Lord Frieza well no matter all forces take him down."Frieza ordered as his army from inside the ship went out to face Caro.

Caro prepares himself and the army charges at him, Caro dodges one and kicks him towards three other soldiers, Caro then made a bat with his ring and hit multiple soldiers away, he then fires a energy wave seding most of Friezas soldiers away, he then charges at them and starts knocking them out with one hit strike, he kicks one in the head, one in the gut and punches one in the face, Caro then flies above them charging his ring with his energy and sends a powerful energy sending them all flying away into space.

Caro then look at the ship to see Frieza come out, Frieza steps out of his hoverpod and said:"well it seems you are strong to take on my entire army, but I will not allow a Namekian scum interfer so I'll just kill you myself."

I need to buy Jess and her team more time for them to get rid of Friezas elite soldiers from Earth before he arrives there. Caro said in his mind and he goes into a stance.

He could feel Kilowog coming near so he contacted him through his mind:Kilowog no.

Kilowog stops and says:"Caro what are you doing, you can't fight Frieza it's too dangerous."

I know, but I need to buy Jess more time, Friezas Elite are already there, her team needs more time to take them down so Frieza won't get them while they are still fighting. Caro said

"But you'll get killed."Kilowog said.

It's a price I must do, contact the others, tell them to protect the Earth. Caro said.

Kilowog thinks for a moment and said:"of course old friend." and he flies back.

"Thank you." Caro said quietly with a smile and he prepares himself to fight Frieza.

Back on Earth Vegerot and Zod were still fighting, the Villainesses joined the girls and Gast to fight Ursa, Non and Zarbon, Vegerot blocks a punch with his arm and then kicks Zod in the gut.

Zod backs away and said:"This cannot be happening, I am Zod, I fought in countless battles and I'm being beaten by a child of all things."

"Well this child has been training all the time preparing for this moment, do you think I will be defeated by a old man that preferes to cower away behind Frieza."Vegerot taunted him with a smirk.

"I won't allow this to happen."Zod said angry and charges at Vegerot.

Zod goes to punch Vegerot but he dodoges them and flies up in the air, Zod then starts shooting multple heat vision beams at Vegerot who countered with ki blasts destroying them both, Zod then charges at Vegerot and they grabbed their hands trying to fight for dominance, then Vegerot powered up and throws Zod away, Vegerot appears behind him and kicks him above, Vegerot then appears in above him and punches him down and then starts doing it multiple times makign Zod being bounced around, Zod recovers and uses his super breath to send Vegerot fly away but Vegerot crosses his arms and flies towards him, Vegerot then tackles Zod making them go through the street dragging Zod on it,when they stopped Vegerot started to punch him to the ground, Zod then kicks him away and Vegerot spins around and lands on the ground on his feet.

Zod gets up and said:"I refuse to lose to a Saiyan."

Zarbon then appears behind him making Zod turn around and he said:"Zarbon what are you doing here, I thought you were dealing with those girls."

"Well let's say I was able to give them the slip."Zarbon said.

Diana, and the girls that were fighting him were trying to attack but he then vanished making them worried trying to find him but then they saw he was next to Zod.

"Hey is he planning to team up against Vegerot."Barbara said.

"Well your wasting your time, I don't need your help I can take him down."Zod said.

Zarbon chuckled and said:"oh no, I can take him down by myself, you see I came to take care of a loose end."

"What loose end?"Zod asked.

"You see Zod, I know of your little plan."Zarbon said shocking him.

"What?!"Zod said, Ursa and Non look at Zarbon in shock too.

"You see I heard of your plan of betraying lord Frieza, when you were in a room without any cameras in hopes of planning your little betrayal, I was there listening so I'll save Lord Frieza the trouble by doing it myself."Zarbon said with a evil grin.

"Wait Zarbon I can explain."Zod said afraid.

Zarbon then starts to bulk up, his arms grew and his face changed to become more monstrous, everyone seeing it got shocked and Lois said:"wow I heard of beauty and the beast but that is just wrong."

"Ha ha ha, repulsive isn't it, oh but the trade off in power is amazing, as you will see."Zarbon then punches Zod in the air.

Everyone was shocked, Zarbon then goes after Zod and grabs him by the head, he then starts to headbut him multiple times and then punches him in the face and kicks him in the gut, Zarbon then shoots a energy blast point blank at Zods chest making him scream in pain and fly away, Zod recovers and tries to run but then Zarbon appears before him again grabs him by the neck and goes behind him while holding his with his arm.

"Ugly as it is, in this form I can take them all down, now."Zarbon said and they fly down towards the floor."let's put you out of your misery."

"No, please Zarbon, I beg of you."Zod begs for his life.

Zarbon then sends him straight to the floor making a huge explosion, then they all saw Zod broken down and Zarbon said:"this is what happens to traitors now."Zarbons raises his hand."die."and shoots his Elegant blaster killing Zod.

Everyone was shocked to what they just saw and Catwoman said:"he killed his own ally."

"Now that is just messed up."Livewire said.

"That fiend."Diana said angry.

Zarbon then looks at Ursa and Non who were scared and said:"if you two don't want the same fate, you better never think of betraying Lord Frieza again, now finish them off."

Ursa and Non nodded not having much of a choice, in a shocking twist Zarbon shows off a new form that killed general Zod, will the Z-fighters be able to stop this monster with their allies long enough to go help their friends with the Ginyu Force find out next time on Dc saiyan hero.

**Note:Surprising right, Zarbon killed Zod, well Zod was never one to follow orders so he would have tried to betray Frieza so Zarbon just proved his loyalty by killing him and showing what happens to traitors, Caro is now stalling Frieza so the Z-fighters can fight off his soldiers before he arrives there so they won't be killed when he arrives.**


	38. Chapter 38 Fight for the Earth Part 3

**Chapter 38 Fight for the Earth Part 3**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

After Zarbon killed Zod the Z-fighters and the Villainesses are about to face a monster in both in the inside and the outside, they the fought again, Ursa was now fighting Kara, Jessica, Livewire, Catwoman, Carol, Zatanna and Giganta, Non was fighting Diana, Starfire, Karen, Barbara, Cheetah, Harley and Poison Ivy while Vegerot and Gast fought Zarbon together.

Non was dodging mutliple attackers and he was getting pushed back, he thought it was impossible, they were just children yet they were making him defend himself, he dodges Diana's sword, counters Starfires bolts with his Heatvision, he then felt a roots catch him leg making him get slammed to the floor, Harley and Barbara then kicked him to the ground with Harley then hitting him with her hammer, when he got up Cheetah then starts to claw him while jumping off multiple trees, he was then zapped by Karen and then Diana kicks him away knocking him to a building.

Ursa was now having trouble fighting Kara with the rest of the girls, Kara was throwing multiple punches and then Ursa hit by the back with a whip from Catwoman, Carol then sent mutliple hearts at her making Ursa fly away from the explosion, Jessica then hit her back down with a staff, when Ursa got up she then avoided Zatanna's magical blasts, while she was flyign back Livewire appears and starts to electricute her, then Giganta crushed her by jumping on top of her and then throws her to the air and Kara appears above her and slams her to the floor.

Gast and Vegerot were attacking Zarbon together to take him down, Zarbon tries to punch Gast but he vanished, Zarbon tries to attack gast but he vanishes too, Vegerot goes to punch Zarbon making him vanish again, Vegerot dodges a punch from Zarbon, Zabon vanishes again and then Vegerot appears again and kicks Zarbon in the chin, Gast then appears above Zarbon and elbows him to the ground.

Zarbon gets up angry and said:"I will not allow a namekian and a ape to defeat me." and he then powers and charges at them in highspeed tackling Vegerot out of the sky.

Zarbon then starts to beat up Vegerot making him get damage, but Vegerot countered so they were now punching each other multiple times, then Vegerot kicks Zarbon in the gut making him grunt then Zarbon kness Vegerot in the gut and then charges a full power Elegant blaster point blank and shoots down Vegerot to the ground.

"Saiyan."Gast and the girls yelled out to him.

"Oh no."Lois said and she was worried for him.

After a few minutes Vegerot comes out from the ground injured, he was bloody, parts of his armor was destroyed and he could barely stand.

"So your still able to stand, not bad but this will kill you."Zarbon said preparing to attack with another elegant blaster.

"No you don't."Gast said getting his attention and they started to fight each other.

The girls went to Vegerot and Kara said:"Saiyan are you okay?"

"I'll live, it will take more than that to kill me, but I need to heal myself."Vegerot said he then looks at Zatanna:"Zatanna can you please heal me."

"Of course, erotser ym dneirf kcab ot lluf htlaeh."Zatanna did her spell to Vegerot and he was completly healed along with his armor being fixed.

Vegerot then looks at his hand and could feel his power growing after after being healed, he smirks and says:"thanks Zatanna I fell alot better."

Carol then hugs him and says:"oh my prince, it should have been me nursing you back to full health."

"Hey were in the middle of a battle, so I needed to heal him fast."Zatanna said jealous of her hugging him along with the other girls.

"Okay Carol, I am thankful for the concern but we need to finish off Zarbon as we have another problem on another part of the city."Vegerot said and she lets him go."Now where were we Zarbon." and he flies after him.

Gast was defending himself then he saw something that made him smirk, Zarbon got confused and turns around to see Vegerot kicks him in the gut making Zarbon scream in pain, Vegerot then started to punch at him without giving him a chance and then sends him to the ground again.

Zarbon gets up only for Vegerot appear appear before him and punch him in the gut, Zarbon grabs Vegerot's head in pain and said:"how can this be, how could you be able to defeat me so easily."

"Did you forget, when we Saiyan's are beaten down and recover we get stronger."Vegerot said.

"This can't be, please spare me I was just following orders."Zarbon said.

"Please unlike you I am not a monster, so instead you will face your crimes."Vegerot said and then he punches him with so much force that he knocked Zarbon out.

Zarbon was lying on the floor then he was then hit a beam that made him vanish, everyone looks up to see Superman holding a phantom zone projector.

"Good job guys, I hope you didn't mind me sending them away to the Phantom zone."Superman said.

"No problem, at least they can't hurt anyone else."Vegerot said and the girls went to his side.

"Yeah, I would have been here to help but there was another villain causing trouble and seeing the power they have I went to get the Phantom zone projector, I was able to trap two others being the big guy and Non."Superman said.

"Wait what!?"Vegerot said.

"It seems Ursa ran away."Superman said.

"So that would mean that she will be going to contact Frieza."Barbara said afraid.

"I don't think so, from what I remember Ursa and Zod were married, but when Zarbon killed him she was so afraid."Kara said.

"I see so she must be in grief."Diana said.

"So she left Friezas army and went into hidding."Vegerot said.

"It would seem so, next time she comes back we will deal with her."Superman said, he then looks at the villainesses."and you got some unlikely allies."

"Hey calm down blue boy, were here to help out since we don't want some alien taking over our world and taking away our fun."Harley said.

"Look just deal with them for now, we need to get to Green lantern and the others since their facing guys worse than Zarbon."Vegerot said.

"Wait theres still a lot more guys worse than that one."Catwoman said.

"Yes, so we need to get there quick before they get themselves killed."Vegerot said and they went towards where the boys are.

Before they defeated Zarbon the boys were facing the Ginyu force.

Hawkman charges at Recoome with his mace and hits him over the head, he then kicks Recoome away and charges his mace at full power and smashes Recoome with his.

After a few seconds Recoome punched Hawkman away, Hawkman gets up to see Recoome jump to stand up an dhe said:"not bad, but let me try." Recoome powers up"Recoome kick." and he charges at Hawkman who was shocked and kicks him in the chin.

Hawkman was then sent flying away and Recoome appears above him and slams him to the ground, Hawkman gets up and tries to hit him with the mace again but Recoome was dodging it while they were flying up in the sky.

"Recoome hammer."Recoome then hits Hawkman with his elbow sending him to the ground.

Hawkman flies up to get some distance but then Recoome then flies up to him, he then grabs Hawkman and said:"nice try but."he then turns hawkman around and goes straight towards the floor making Hawkman scream,"you lose." Recoome then hits Hawkman to the floor, when the smoke cleared it showed Hawkman with his upper half burried while his legs were out.

"Come on birdy, don't tell me your already broken."Recoome said and he pulls Hawkman out showing him that he was in pain."Oh well."he then throws him towards a building.

Flash was running towards Burter but then Burter vanishes shocking him, Flash stops and says:"no way where did he go?"

Burter appears behind him and said:"over here."

Flash turns around but Burter punches him in the gut, then Burter gave a barrage of punches to Flash, he then kicks him away, Flash gets up and runs around Burter while Burter stood there with his arms crossed, Flash goes to strike him but Burter hits him with punch sending him to the floor.

"Your fast, but I'm the fastest in the universe."Burter said.

Burter then charges at Flash and starts blitzing him by attacking at every direction, he then kicks flash to the air and starts doing it again, he then passes by the Falsh doing a pose and said:"die." and Flash falls to the floor.

Green arrow was shooting arrows at Jeice but Jeice blasted them into ashes, then Jeice appear in front of him and starts to punch him and kicks him to the air, Jeice then appears above him and kicks him to the ground.

"Well that was lame."Jeice said.

Green Lantern was now facing Captain Ginyu, Green Lantern then charges at him making a huge baseball bat and tries to hit him.

"Neat trick, now try this."Ginyu said and he charges a energy blast and destroy's the bat with it.

Hal was sent to the ground, he gets up and tries to attack again, Hal shoots a beam from his ring and the captain counters with his own beam, Hals stopped an then Ginyu overpowered Hal and he got consumed by it, Hal was then sent to the skidding through the ground completly hurt.

Hal opens one of his eyes and looks at his team, they were all in bad shape too, hawkman was inside a wall, Flash was lying on the floor face down, Green arrow was down too and his bow was broken, Garth was still in the same place he was before.

"I can't believe we lost this badly, I thought with my new team we can beat anyone, but this is just like last time."Hal said and he remembers when he got beaten up by the Bio warriors and Dr. Wheelo"we should have called for back up, we should have got the girls and Saiyan's help but now were going to die."

The Ginyu force were togther laughing and Recoome said:"well it's time for all of you to say goodbye."he then powers up a beam from his mouth."Recoome Eraser cannon." he then shoots it towards them.

Hal closed his eyes and then the beam got swated away to the sky making it explode, Hal opens his eyes to see Vegerot in front of him with his arm up in the air and his back facing him.

"Saiyan."Hal said surprised to see him.

"Rest for now, let us take care of them."Vegerot said and the group rejoins him.

Vegerot looks aorund to see the rest of the guys were down and said:"Zatanna go help them."

"Right."Zatanna said and she goes to heal the guys up.

"Hey who are you guys, are you there friends or something."Recoome said.

"Hey theres the princess by their side."Jeice said noticing Starfire.

"And theres Kryptonian and Saiyan survivors too."Burter said.

"Well this is our lucky day, we can finish them off while delivering the princess to Lord Frieza."Ginyu said.

"I don't think so."Vgerot said.

"So these are Friezas Elite soldiers."Superman said.

"Yeah, their stronger than Zarbon."Gast said.

"I'll take take care of the big guy."Vegerot said refering to Recoome and he goes foward.

"Oh yeah, you must be joking, well okay."Recoome said and he goes charging at him."now die."but then Vegerot vanishes from his sight, Recoome missed and got confused, he then starts look for him.

"Hey what happened."Burter said.

"I don't know and I got a bad feeling about this Burter."Jeice said.

Then their scouters started to beep surprising them and they looked behind them to see Vegerot there.

"How did you?"Ginyu asked surprised.

"Wow that was fast."Catwoman said.

"You get used to it."Kara said.

"But that makes him better."Harley said.

"He is mine and don't forget it."Carol said to her.

"Says you."Cheetah said as to her he was her perfect mate.

"Concentrate, you can fight over him when this is over."Gast said.

Ginyu and the rest of the Ginyu force try to attack Vegerot but he vanishes again and appears in front of Recoome again.

"Alright you little bastard, you got yourself some speed I'll give you that, but it doesn't change nothing, you can't win if all you do is run."Recoome said with a grin."still if that's is how you want to play it fine I'm game, I got a move that I saved special just for dealing with freaks like you, go ahead try and run, when I'm done this whole place is gonna be a pile of ash and I'm gonna be standing on top."

"Oh no, is he going to destroy the city around him."Barbara said scared.

"I'm gonna blast all of you of the map."Recoome said then he puts his hands on the floor and charges up" bye bye." pieces of the ground started to fly up while he laugh and Vegerot just stared at him, Recoome then stands up with his arms in the air."Recoome Ultra fighting." he know has a purple aura around him and the ground crack beneath him."bomber." and then he was hit stopping him, Vegerot elbowed him in the gut and Recoome was in pain.

Vegerot steps back and said:"nice try but that left you wide open."and he chuckled.

"Not funny."Recoome said and he falls to the ground.

"No way, he beat Recoome."Ginyu said in shock along with the rest of his team.

The guys got back up and joined with the rest of the group in time to see that and Hal said:"wow that was insane, that guy beat Hawkman like he was nothing and Saiyan took him down with one blow."

"What did you expect, Saiyan used one power attack to finish him off, so that guy is out for now."Gast said.

"Now we need to deal with the other four."Superman said.

"How did he beat Recoome, everyone take them all down while I'll deal with the Saiyan."Ginyu said.

"Right."The rest of the Ginyu force said and they prepared to fight them.

With Caro he was now facing Frieza, he goes charging at him charges a energy blast with his ring and shoots it at Frieza, Frieza then swats it away.

"It will take more than some piece of jewelry to defeat me."Frieza said.

Caro the tries to attack Frieza but Frieza dodges his punches and and catches his fist, Frieza then kicks him to the air and appears next to Caro, Frieza then starts to hit him with his tail multiple times while spinning around and then sends him flying foward, Frieza then appears ahead of Caro and extends his arm making Caro get hit by it and then Slams his down with his tail.

Caro was failing down but then stopped, he turns around and he was in pain, Frieza then appears behind him and said:"impressive for not dying immediately and your power is impressive, if only you were wise enough to switch loyalties but you chose death."

Caro then turns around and charges his own energy and mixed with that of his ring making a use energy blast at Friezas face, when he was able to see he was shocked as Frieza was not affected by it.

Frieza then grabs him by the neck and said:"I don't have time with this patethic display."he then starts to punch at Caro without mercy and then kicks him away, Frieza then charges up a death ball and throws it at Caro, Caro sees it and makes a shield that saved him but the explsion destroyed it and sent him flying into deep space.

"Now to get to Earth."Frieza said and he goes to his ship.

Carol landed on a asteroid, he was bleeding and and his right arm couldn't move, he gets up and said:"I need to get to Earth before he does." and he uses the rest of his energy to fly at highspeed towards Earth before Frieza.

**Note:Zarbon is defeated along with Recoome now it's the rest of the Ginyu force, Caro did his best to stop Frieza but now he must warn Jess and the others but now heres a new power level list.**

**Vegerot 77000**

**Vegerot after Zenkai boost:110000**

**Gast 76000**

**Kara 25000**

**Diana 2300**

**Jessica 5000**

**Karen 330**

**Barbara 350**

**Zatanna 400**

**Starfire 3000**

**Superman 78000**

**Giganta 4500**

**Carol 4000**

**Harley 290**

**Poison Ivy 390**

**Cheetha 4300**

**Catwoman 320**

**Livewire (base) 1500**

**Zarbon 30000**

**Zarbon transformed: 79000**

**Dodoria 28000**

**Zod 29000**

**Ursa 23000**

**Non 27000**

**Recoome:85000**

**Burter:83000**

**Jeice:84000**

**Ginyu:120000**

**Guldo:12000**


	39. Chapter 39 Fight for the Earth Part 4

**Chapter 39 Fight for the Earth Part 4**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

After the Z-fighters and their allies arrived to save the guys from being killed by the Ginyu force, Vegerot was able to knockout Recoome and now they will face the rest of the Ginyu force members.

Captain Ginyu charges at Vegerot and they started to clash, they traded punches and fly up to the air, Vegerot blocked a punch from Ginyu and kicks him but Ginyu blocks it with his leg. they then start to give each other a barrage of punches.

They then started to grapple and trying to overpower each other and Ginyu said:"not bad for a Saiyan to have this much strenght."

"Yeah, I trained to get this strenght, so i can beat guys like you."Vegerot said.

"Will see about that."Ginyu said.

Burter was fighting against Superman, he tries to punch him but Superman was dodging his attacks, Superman then went behind Burter surprising him.

"What how did you do that, what the hell are you?"Burter said.

"I am Superman a kryptonian."Superman said.

"Don't lie, theres no way a Kryptonian is faster than me, I'm the fastest in the universe."Burter said.

"Well than it seems I'm now the fastest in the universe."Superman said.

Burter goes after him but Superman was dodging his punches and then kicks him to the air, Burter recovers and charges towards Superman, Superman then used his ice breath to freeze Burter in a block of ice and he falls to the floor.

Jeice was fighting Caro and was giving him trouble, Gast was being pushed back while trying to block Jeices punches, then Jeice was hit in the back by Kara by her heatvision, Gast then took a chance and punches him in the face, in thr gut and slams him to the ground.

Guldo was fighting most of the girls and the guys as they try to charge at him, he then breathes in and says:"time freeze." time stopped and he runs behind them while holding his breath, he then was behind them and was planning to attack but he couldn't hold his breath and breathed out.

Time resumed and the girls got confused and they looked back to see him there.

"Hey how did the little toad get there?"Harley asked.

Barbara thinks what happened and then gasps, she realized wat it is and said:"of course he must have been able to stop time."

"Wait stop time, can he really do that?"Livewire asked.

"Yes, he yelled time freeze so he must have that type of power, so hes not physically strong but has strong powers."Barbara said.

"I see so we must atack him before he uses that technique again."Diana said.

"So let's get him."Flash said and they all nodded.

They then started to jump and run around Guldo while he was trying to look where they were, some were jumping off of the buildings or runnign around him, Guldo go confused and did his technique again:"time freeze."he then opens his eyes to see all of them right in front of him shocking Guldo.

What they were right in front of thought scared and he goes to run but then got an if I take at least one of them out I can get rid of them one by one. he looks at start with her.

Guldo goes to attack Barbara but then he tripped on a piece of destoyed rubble from the street making him fall on his back and making him let go of his breath, everyone were able to move and got confused.

"Hey it happened again."Carol said.

"Look."Jessica said pointing at Guldo."hes down we can get him before he does it again."

Then they all charged at Guldo scaring him, he then starts to dodge most of their attacks like avoiding Barbara, Harley and Karen, ducking against Giganta's punch, runnign away from Livewire electrical blast and Starfires Starbolts, he then was hit by two beams from jessica and Hal and he was then attacked by Carols hearts sending him flying and hit his head on the ground.

Guldo looks back to see them all get close to him, he was desperate and sued his ultimate move, he raises his arms and screams while veins appears on his head, everyone stopped and they were floating in the air trying to resist.

"What is happening?"Carol asked.

"What do you think, this is my final attack, no one can escape it."Guldo said smirking at them.

"I can barely move."Barbara said.

"That's right theres nothign you can do."Guldo said then he made a spear with the stones around the place."now which oen of you will die."he looks around and looks at Karen."how about the little bug."he then points the spear at Karen.

"Ivy can't you do something?"Harley asked.

"Sorry, but I can't even call my plants."Poison Ivy said.

"Now prepare to die."Guldo said to Karen and she got scared.

Vegerot looks and said:"Bumblebee."he goes to help her but Ginyu put him in a full nelson.

"Where do yout hink your going."Ginyu said.

Then a car races towards Guldo hitting him in the back, they all got surprised, it was the batmobile and Batman came to help out, Guldo was sent flying and his power faded allowing Karen to dodge the spear and it flew past her.

Batmobile stops, it opened and Batman came out of it.

"Batman you came."Superman said to him.

"Looks like I came just in time, so these are Friezas soldiers."Batman said looking at the Ginyu Force.

"That's right, glad you could come."Superman said.

"Batman."Barbara said happy to see him again.

"Batgirl good that your here."Batman said and the batmobile shoots out his armor and it attaches to him."also heres a gift." he presses a button and came another amror and it goes to Barbara, it was a armored version of her suit similar to Batman."this new suit increases you strenght by ten so you can keep up with your friends."

Barbara was amazed and said:"thank you."

"Your welcomed but now let's focus on the enemy."Batman said.

Guldo gets up slowly and said:"who was that guy?"

A shadow then appears above him making him turn around to see Batman staring down at him and he said:"I'm Batman."

Guldo tries to attack but then he got frozen but Superman's ice breath.

"Well that will stop him."Superman said.

"But the other won't."Batman said and they look at Burter who broke out of the ice.

Jeice goes to his side and said:"Burter let's do the purple comet attack."

"Yeah let's blow them to bits."Burter said and they both up flew to the sky.

Vegerot was able to free himself from Ginyu's hold, he looks to see Jeice and Burter fly up to the sky and said:"What are they planning?"

When they stopped they started to power up and they were then covered in spheres with their colors on them, they then came together forming a purple spiral in the air surprising them.

"Yes the pruple comet attack."Ginyu said.

Then ki blasts start raining down at them, the girls were dodging with Jessica and Hal making a shield, when they stopped they got shocked to see they were all fine.

"No way those Green lantern stopped our attack."Jeice said.

"No it was the girl she was able to stop most of them."Burter said and Hal was tired for doing it while Jessica looked fine.

"I'll just take her down."Burter said and he goes after Jessica.

"Not this time."Vegerot said and kicks Ginyu away and used Instant Transmission.

Vegerot then appears behind Burter and kicks him in the back making the armor break, Jeice and Ginyu were in shock and then Vegerot charges at Burter, Vegerot then slams Burter down making him yell in pain sending him to the ground, while Buter was flying down to the ground he stopped and he revealed that Vegerot caught him before he hit the ground.

"No way, Burter."Jeice said shocked.

"How can this be, Burter was defeated like he was nothing."Ginyu said.

Vegerot then throws him to the ground and Kara said:"one down, now two to go."

Ginyu got mad and goes after Vegerot who vanshes befero he could hit and he looks back to Vegerot behind him, Ginyu flies up but he got shocked when Vegerot passes him and he said:"Impossible he is also faster than me."

They then stopped and Vegerot said:"you might as well give up."

"Oh yeah, the Captain of the Ginyu force never surrenders, no matter how many you are we will defeat you."Ginyu said.

"Really, you don't how outmatch you are, as I'm pretty strong."Vegerot said.

"Really, I bet you won't even reach 120000."Ginyu said confident.

Vegerot smirks and starts to power up, after some time Ginyu got shocked as his scouter was telling him the power level, it was raising and vegerot was covered in his red aura, Jeice was also looking at the power level in fear and Ginyu said:"its 150000."

Vegerot then stopped and said:"so do you see now the difference in our power."

"This is a nightmare, how can he surpass the captain."Jeice said.

"This can't be."Ginyu said scared then he got an idea that made him smirk."Jeice."he got his attention and throws him his scouter.

"Of course the captains most powerful ability."Jeice said.

"Ability?"Superman said.

"Something is not right."Batman said.

Ginyu smirks and then he charges up his enegy to his hand, Vegerot got ready and to the shock of everyone Ginyu stabs himself.

"What, why would you do that?!"Vegerot said.

"I like that body of yours."Ginyu said surprising them, he was powering up and he then said:"change now."he extends his arms to the sides and a energy surrounded them trapping Vegerot and then yellow energy came out of Ginyu's mouth and went to Vegerots.

When it stopped everyone was looking at them, they Vegerot smirk and said in a different voice:"finally, I have the most powerful body."

Everyone was shocked to hear that and Diana said:"that is not Vegerot's voice."

"It's Ginyu's voice."Starfire said.

"They swapped bodies."Livewire said

"But that means."Karen said and they looked at Ginyus body to see him in pain.

"That bastard, he stole my body."Vegerots voice came out of Ginyus body.

"No way my prince."Carol said and she got sad seeing him in that state."how could he do that to him."

"That is just messed up, he couldn't win so he just stole his body."Hal said.

"That is what villain do they cheat."Green arrow said.

Giganta got mad and said:"Giganta will smash him for doing that."

"Ha, theres nothing that that you can do, now I am invincible, Jeice check out my power level."Ginyu said.

Vegerot flies down to the ground and he was holding the wound, the girls go to his side and Jessica said:"Vegerot is that you?"

"Yes, but I need to get my body back, he injured this body so that I would die."Vegerot said but then he looks up with a smirk."But hes going to get a nasty surprise." the girls got confused.

Ginyu powers up and they all look at him, Jeice was checking his scouter and was stunned, after some time Jeice said:"but why is it so low."

"Behold my power, Jeice tell me what it says."Ginyu said.

"It says 23000."Jeice said.

"You heard that a grand strenght of 23000."Ginyu said with a smirk but then got confused."What 23000?"

"That's what it says."Jeice said.

"But that's impossible, this body had a power of 150000."Ginyu said.

"Don't you see, your enegy isn't used to that body, so because of that you gotten weaker."Vegerot said shocking Ginyu.

"Everyone, you can take him down while he is in that state."Vegerot said.

"Right."Kara said and she goes after Ginyu along with the girls.

Ginyu blocked a punch from Kara but then Diana kicked him in the back, Jessice then came hit him with staff from her ring, Zatanna threw a magical blast sending him flying, Starfire shot multiple starbolts and dodges them and then Karen and Barbara teamed up to take him down as they try to punch and kick him.

"So how are going to get him out of your body?"Hal asked.

"Simple."they look at Batman and he continued:"judging by Ginyus mentality the moment he tkaes too much damage he will try to swap boddies again with someone stronger."

"Oh I get it, so when he does it again Saiyan jumps in."Flash said.

"Yes, but first we need to take out the other one."Batman said refering to Jeice.

"Lets tkae him down before he helps his captain."Gast said.

"Right"Superman said.

Gast, Batman and Superman went after Jeice and they surround him.

"What the."Jeice said.

"Now surrender yourself."Batman said.

"You kidding, the ginyu force won't be dfeated by the likes of you."Jeice said and he goes to fight them.

Batman dodges a punch and Gast kicks Jeice away, Superman then appears in front of Jeice and punches him in the face, Jeice stops and turns around only for Batman to grab him and put a batarang that exploded in his face, Gast then appears above Jeice and slams him to the floor knocking him out.

"No way Jeice got defeated."Ginyu said and he was blocking a punch from Barbara.

"That's right nor for you."Batman said and they went after Ginyu.

Ginyu tries to run but then Gast appears in front of him and punches him in the gut, Ginyu hoolds his stomach and then Batman grabs him and gives Ginyu a electrical shock and kicks him away, Superman then goes after Ginyu giving a barrage of punches and sends him to the floor with a punch.

"Sorry for doing that to your body Vegerot."Superman said.

"Don't worry about it."Vegerot said.

Ginyu was now on the floor in pain, Superman then goes after him and Ginyu said:"change now."

"Now's my chance."Vegerot said and he runs towards them, he then jumps in front of Ginyu taking the body change beam swapping bodies again.

Ginyu landed on the floor, he gets up and said:"I can't believe it he tricked me."

"Wait if that's Ginyu then."Kara said and the girls look at Vegerot who was smilling at them.

They smilled and Barbara said:"he's back to normal."

"Good the plan work."Batman said.

Ginyu looks at his hand that covered in blood and said:"I need to swap bodies fast."he then looks at Kara."she will have to do." he then extends his arms."change now."

They look to see him try again and they got shocked, Poison ivy saw a pet store with the having a frog on the window, she summon a giant root to grab the frog, Ginyu shoots the beam at Kara and she closes her eyes, Ivy then throws the frog in the middle of them shocking Ginyu, the beam hit the frog making them switch bodies, when the light vanished Ginyu was on all fours and starts to croak and jump away.

"Wait what just happened?"Kara asked and they all regrouped next to Vegerot.

"It's obvious, Ginyu swapped bodies again."Batman said.

"yeah but with who did he switched?"Hal asked.

"Simple, that frog over there."Poison Ivy said pointing at the frog that was trying to run away.

"That frog?"Jessica asked and he stopped to look at them while croaking.

"Get him."Kara said and he got scared so he tries to run away.

"Get back here."Carol said and most of them were running after him while Diana and Starfire helped Vegerot up.

They trapped Ginyu inside of a box made from Jessicas ring and he was crying, Jessica then looks at Ivy and said:"I can't believe you would use a innocent animal to do this."

"I did what was necessary, plus after what he did to Saiyan he deserved it."Poison Ivy said.

"Now we stopped them, why is the villainesses here?"Batman asked.

"Don't worry, they decided to help out agaisnt Frieza for the mean time."Vegerot said.

"I see, so they will help until this is all over."Batman said.

"Yes but now we need to get Vegerot healed, Zatanna could you help?"Diana asked her.

"Well, I used that spell too much so it needs time to recharge."Zatanna said embaressed.

"Well then we just need to heal him the old fashioned way, I'll take him to a place that can heal him faster."Gast said.

"Very well we need him to help agiasnt Frieza, he will no doubt come here when he finds out his soldiers are down."Batman said.

Gast nodded and took Vegerot back to his ship while Superman sent the Ginyu force to the phantom zone while the frog ginyu was being locked away in another place.

Gast entered the ship and goes to the medical room and places Vegerot in the healing chamber, he puts the mask on him and starts it up, the door closed and the chamber was filled with water.

"Now heal up, but don't leave until your fully healed."Gast said and he leaves the room to see the others.

Gast went back to the other who were waiting for him, when he flies down to them he said:"he will be fine, he just needs some time." and they nodded.

"He will survive, I know:"Cheetah said with a smirk.

"I hope my prince will be alright."Carol said.

Then something crahs lands on the other side of the street and Kara said:"what was that?"

"Wait a minute that was a green lantern aura."Jessica said.

"I know this energy."Gast said.

"Go check it out, Green lantern you go with him."Batman said and they nodded.

Gast, Jessica and Hal wento the crahs site and to their shock it was Caro.

"Caro."They said and they went to check on him.

Caro opens his one eye and said:"hey Jess, Hal, good to see you both, you too Gast."

"Caro what happened?"Jessica asked worried.

"I fought Frieza to give you more time against his soldiers."Caro said.

"Are you crazy, your lucky that your not dead."Gast said.

"Yeah let us help you buddy."Hal said.

"Im' sorry but I don't think I have much time."Caro said shocking them.

"Don't say that, we can help you then we can work together to fight off Frieza."Jessica said and she was in tears.

"Yes, we were able to defeat his forces."Gast said.

"Even so, Frieza is still way too strong for any of you to handle him, you heard of is power and even with all my strenght I couldn't even injure him."Caro said.

Gast thinks of what he said, after some time he said:"Okay then, what do you suggest then we run away?"

"No, with the state I'm in the only for your to fight is to fuse with me."Caro said shocking them.

"But you said that if a Namekian fuses with another one of the will disappear."Hal said and he was crying too.

"It's the only way, please allow at least the last moments of my life be used to help all of you, Jess when this is done take my ring, keep it with you."Caro said.

Jessica cried and said:"of course."

"Are you sure?"Gast asked.

"yes this is the only way."Caro said.

Gast kneels down and places a hand on his chest and said:"I'll tell Guru about this."

"Thank you brother."Caro said and he looks at Hal and Jessica."goodbye Hal and look out for your friends."

"I will."Hal said.

"Jess, you were a great student and I'm proud of being your teacher."Caro said.

"Thank you, and you were a great teacher."Jessica said.

Caro smilled and he started to glow, Gast started to absorb him and Caro vanished, his ring falls to the ground, Hal was sad and Jessics cried out and said:"Caro."

Gast was breathing hard and stands up, he looks at himself and says:"this time I will defeat Frieza."he looks at Jess and puts a hand on her shoulder getting her attention."Don't worry Jess, don't let this get to you instead use what he taught you and fight on."

Jessica then for a brief moment saw Caro where gast was and smilled, she picks up his ring and trhey all stood up, they then went back to the ground and told them what happened and they were shocked to hear that Gast fused with Caro but now this new Gast has the power to compete with Frieza and that will help them as Frieza is approaching Earth.

**Note:The ginyu force is done and Caro fused with Gast, Jessica got his ring and that will be shown why in the future but for now heres some new power levels. **

**Barbara with the armor:3500**

**Gast fused with Caro:1400000**

**Superman power up: 86000**


	40. Chapter 40 The Emperors Fury

**Chapter 40 The Emperors Fury**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

Batman and Superman were talking with the Z-fighters while Vegerot was at his ship healing, the boys were making sure the Villainesses didn't do anything at a good distance from them.

"With Frieza heading towards Earth, the fight is going to get dangerous."Batman said

"We need to go to place where innocent lives won't be in the middle."Superman said.

"I know place."Gast said.

"So where is it?"Kara asked.

"Follow me."Gast said and they followed him

Behind them Lois arrived with Jimmy and said:"darn it when we finally catch up to them they leave well we will just have to go after them."and Lois runs off, Jimmy was tired but still ran after her.

The group arrived in a rocky area near Metropolis were their were moutains close by.

"This place we can fight without anyone getting hurt."Gast said.

"So how much we gotta wait?"Harley asked.

Gast then felt a evil energy and said:"he's here."

A shadow covered the place and they look up to see Friezas ship coming towards them, it then landed in front of them in a empty zone, they all waited getting nervous as in that ship is the monster that destroyed many lives, then he came standing on top of the ship, Frieza appeared looking down at them.

"So this is where that huge power level came from."Frieza said and look at Superman and Kara."it seems it was from the Kryptonian survivers." he looks at Starfire."and the princess is here too."he looks foward."but what has happened to the Ginyu force along with Zarbon and Dodoria, did you do away with them all?"

"So this is Frieza."Harley said scared.

"Yes, this guy is a monster."Kara said with anger.

"Well no matter, I'll just have to finish off what I did years ago and make sure the Kryptonians die, but I must ask where is the Saiyan, did he die from my own soldiers or did he run away from the moment he heard of me coming here."Frieza said and he chuckled.

"He didn't run, just you wait he will come here and finish you off you fiend."Diana said.

"But we will just have to make sure he doesn't get the chance."Kara said.

Frieza laughed and then said:"what foolishness thinking any of you can defeat me." he then floats towards the ground."but I will not allow myself to be talked down by some insects so."Frieza then got angry."I'll just have to destroy you all." and he powers up.

"No you don't."Gast said and he goes charging at Frieza.

Frieza tries to punch him but Gast grabbed his arm and they grappled, Frieza was seeing his power while they were powering up and he said:"What?!"

Frieza scouter broke and then he jumped away, he looks at Gast who had his arms crossed and said:"Well impressive for a Namekian to have this kind of power, but it looks like I need to get serious in order to defeat you."

"Let me guess your going to transform?"Gast said.

"My your quite smart."Frieza said he then smirks."just let me tell you I didn't need to transform when reducing Krypton to ash so you will all find the end result will shock you." he powers up shattering his armor the piece fly off and they had to dodge them.

They look at him and Livewire said:"so is that, that's your big transformation, just taking off your armor."

"Oh no, you have so little imgination so observe."Frieza said then he screamed and was covered in a aura.

"Wait he only just started to transform."Barbara said in shock.

Friezas body started to bulge, he then gives a powerful shout while everyone stared at him, his body grew gigantic, his arms became bigger and his legs also became big, his horsn curved up while he was getting taller, he neck extended for a bit and he puts a hand on the floor, his shoulder pads gre bigger and then he finaly was in his second form, he stands up to look at them.

"Your in for it now my second form makes the one your familiar with be as gentle as a sleeping kitten."Frieza said.

"This guys insane, hes now bigger than Giganta."Karen said.

"I don't care how big he is, I will finish him off."Kara said.

"Calm down he will use your anger to his advantage."Superman said.

"I would listen to your friend, in fact Zod wasn't the only Kryptonian that had the plasure to see my presence."Frieza said getting their attention.

"Wait who did you meet?"Kara asked.

"Well since your all gonna die, before I destroyed Krypton there was a Kyrptonian that dare to face me, he was trying to take me out so that he could protect his prescious world, he appears in my ship taking out some of my soldiers but I finished him off with a beam straigh to his heart his plan was to make my ship explode with me in it, if I remember I think his name was Zor-El."Frieza said.

Kara and Superman were shocked to hear that name, Kara's mind stopped again, that name was her fathers name, she remembers her mother telling her that her dad needed to do something to help the world but to face Frieza so her world could survive, she got mad and scream, she then charges at Frieza.

"No Supergirl stop."Superman said.

"You can't beat him."Gast said.

Kara was trying to punch while Frieza dodges her fists and she was saying:"why you monster, I will never forgive you."

Frieza then kicks her to the air, he then goes after her and slams her to the ground, he then steps on her head making her scream, Frieza laugh while she was screaming and he put more pressure on her skull.

With Vegerot he could fell Kara in trouble and said:no Kara, leave her alone you monster.

"Leave her alone."Superman said and he goes charging at Frieza.

Frieza jumps to the air avoding Superman and stares at him, Superman then picks up Kara and jumps back to the group.

"Supergirl are you alright?"Superman asked worried.

Kara opens her eyes and said:"yeah, Saiyan was right, my own anger will get me killed."

"Hey don't worry, you got mad after what he told you, I know what your feeling but leave this for Namek."Superman said.

Gast then charges at Frieza who got surprised and was able to block a punch, Gast then kicks him to the air and they started to trade punches, then gast punches Frieza sending him flying.

"Amazing, Namek is really strong now."Starfire said.

"Yeah, it seems when Caro fused with him they really became this strong."Hal said.

"Let's see if he can tire him out, then we will all jump in to take him out."Batman said.

Back at Vegerot's ship, Vegerot could sense the battle and was surprised.

Amazing, how did Gast get so strong, he's pushing back Frieza, I hope he can keep him distracted so that I can be there to said in his mind.

Frieza and Gast were trading punches, Gast then kicks him in the chin, Frieza grabs Gast and pushes him to a boulder, Frieza then starts to shoot multiple energy blasts at Gast point blank creating a big smoke cloud, after Frieza stop he flies a bit to the air.

Everyone got worried and Frieza said:"your a slippery one aren't you, come on out I know your not dead."

Gast gets back up and he was okay, he stares at Frieza and Frieza does the same.

"Even with all those blasts at point blank you still managed to survive, looks like I'll have to try harder."Frieza said and he goes to attack Gast who blocked his punch.

Gast flies up and Frieza follows him, they then started to punch at each other and Gast kicks him in the gut, Gast then sent a energy force sending him away, Gast then made four clones and they surround Frieza and he got surprised, they then charged up the special beam cannond and shoot it towards Frieza making a big explosion, then the clones merged back with the original.

When the smoke it showed Frieza with his arms crossed and injured a bit, he then looks at Gast and said:"well that was impressive."

"Well now it's time to get serious, with the way you are you don't stand a chance."Gast said with a smirk.

"Really now."Frieza said then he smilled."you really think you can defeat me, did it ever got into your head that I might have another transformation."

"What?!"Gast said in shock.

Frieza and Gast descend to the ground and Frieza said:"yes each time I transform myself my power increases exponentially and as it happens I still have two transformations beyond this one, so your see the big picture."

"Your bluffing."Gast said

"No way did you hear that?"Catwoman said nervous.

"I hope not, I thought he said he has two more transoformations."Karen said.

"This isn't good, if Frieza transforms again Namek will be in trouble."Batman said.

"Now then allow me to demonstrate, you scum should consider this an honor, you will be the first ones to ever lay eyes upon me in this next state."Frieza said and then he was covered in a red aura.

Everyone was surprised and Frieza started to transform, Gast got ready while he was nervous.

Frieza laughed and said:"prepare yourself and behold the second transformation of the mighty Frieza."

Frieza then screams with his arms in the air, he then hunches down and spikes grew out of his back surprising Gast, Frieza shoulder pads extended to the sides, then his head started to morph, it was extending with the horns moving as they now point backwards, the back of his head grew larger and after some time he finally stopped transforming and he looks at Gast.

"So what do you think, was it worth the wait?"Frieza asked in a deep voice."So now if your ready lets begin round 2 shall we."

"You vile freak."Gast said.

"Oh man, now he's even scarier."Harley said.

"And uglier."Zatanna said.

Frieza was laughging at Gast and said:"you seem to have quite the confidence before, so why don't we start by putting that to the test." Frieza jumps to the air and goes after Gast.

Gast dodges and files up to the air, Frieza then follows him, he was getting close to Gast and then Gast does a afterimage technique to dodge him and flies away more.

That added bulk will only slow him down, I don't care how much power he's gained he will never get close enough to use thought and he continued to fly, he then looks up and in shock and stops, Frieza was in front of him with his arms the hell.

"It seems the bulk didn't slow Frieza down, in fact he is even faster than before."Batman said.

"That's not good, Frieza now has both power and speed."Superman said.

"It's about time, how nice of you to join me, you don't want to be late for your own funeral."Frieza said.

Gast then charges at Frieza and tries to punch him but Frieza dodges each attack, after another punch Frieza was now behind him, Gast tries to attack him again but Frieza blasts him away, Gast was mad and saw Frieza smirking at him, Gast charges at him again but Frieza goes behind him again and kicks him in the back.

The other were watching the battle and it was one sided as Frieza was just beating on Gast.

"This is the opposite of what happened before, now the green guys getting his but kicked."Livewire said.

"It seems we will have to step in in order to save Gast."Superman said.

Gast then stopped and was staring at Frieza in pain, Frieza looks at him and said:"well its time for this little game to end."

Frieza then shoots energy blast with his fingers hitting Gat in the knee, then he shoots in the shoulder making Gast scream, then he laughs and starts to shoot multiple blasts at Gast hitting all over his body.

Jessica saw this and got angry, Caro suffered like how Gast was suffering so she won't allow that again, she then charges foward at Frieza.

"Green Lantern wait."Hal said.

Jessica then made giant taking Frieza by surprise and pucnhed him away, she then grabs Gast and brings him back to the group.

Frieza was able to recover and say:"those pesky Green Lantern always there to be a thorn at my side."

"He might have recover from that but you still were able to push him away, you di a good job."Gast said to Jessica.

"But what can we do, he is way too strong."Jessica said.

Batman think of seomthing and said:"if we attakc him while some give support on the sides we can have a chance."

Frieza then lands on the floor and says:"well it seems for no more rats to interfer I will simply have to transforms again."

Frieza then begins to transforms again, his body started to crack. everyone got ready and then a explosion happened, then smoke covered the place, then they were able to see Frieza again, his body was smalled but still taller then his first form, his body was white with purple orbs on his shoulders, in his chest and the top of his head.

"That's strange I thought he be more scary looking than that."Barbara said.

"Don't be a fool, Friezas power now makes his previous forms look like nothing, we need to take him out before we get killed."Gast said.

"The only way to stop him is to send him to the Phantom Zone."Superman said.

"Yes, but with Frieza's speed it will be impossible unless we weaken him."Batman said.

"But we must not give up, so let us attack him at once."Diana said.

They all charged at Frieza with some staying behind as support, Frieza smirked and leans back to avoid a punch from Kara, he then dodges a claw strike from cheetah and a kick from Gast, then all the heroes were trying to attack him, Jessica using a staff, Hal a bat made from his ring, Diana used her sword, Harley was trying to hit him with her hammer, Batman and Superman were attacking him at the same time.

Frieza then jumps to the air and both Kara and Livewire shot him with heatvision and electrical blasts making a huge explosion.

"Did we get him."Gast said and they looked up.

They heard a laugh and they looked behind them to see Frieza with his arms crossed.

"So is that the best you can all do, well its time to show you true terror."Frieza said.

He then vanishes and kicks Superman to the air, he then appears in front of him and slams him to the ground with his tail.

Frieza then punches Batman and sends him to a boulder making him crash into it.

With Vegerot he was still in the chamber and said in his mind:Frieza is way to strong for them, if this keeps going they will not survive.

Then the machine made a sound with a green light.

"I'm healed."Vegerot said, he takes off the mask and slams a button on the inside that opened the machine letting the water go to the floor.

Vegerot gets out and runs towards the exit of the ship, when he got out he then feels his power.

Amazing, I'm a lot stronger than before, I thought I reached my limit but looks like I don't know my own said with a smile.

But I don't have time to think more about my friends need thought and takes out his headband and puts it on his head.

Vegerot then used Instant Transmission to be there in time.

Lois and Jimmy got there to see the action from behind a boulder and saw the heroes and villainesses fight Frieza and were surprised to see them get beaten up with gast being sent to the floor.

"Unbelievable they are getting hurt baddly."Lois said."Jimmy do your work."

Jimmy nods and goes to find a safe place.

Frieza noticed her and points a finger at her getting her attention, Lois got scared and he said:"bang." he then shoots a beam at her.

To everyone it was too fast and it was getting close to her, then she vanished and the blast hit Friezas ship shocking him.

They got surprised and Kara points up to the air and said:"look."

They look up and smiled, Vegerot was there holding Lois bridal style and she blushed at being close to him.

"You are always there to save me."Lois said.

"You should really be more careful."Vegerot said and lands on the floor putting her down."go hide." she nods and runs.

Vegerot then looks at Frieza, finally he arrives in time to help his friends against the evil tyrant will Vegerot be able to defeat Frieza find out in the next DC Saiyan Hero.

**Note:Vegerot will face Frieza in the next chapter, Frieza had to transform much faster since Gast was way stronger than Vegeta in the beginning of the fight.**


	41. Chapter 41 Legendary Warrior

**Chapter 41 The Legendary warrior**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls**

Last time Frieza arrived on Earth to finish what he started years ago, he fought the champions of Earth and was winning but then Vegerot came in time to save his friends and his home from the monster that destroyed his people.

Frieza and Vegerot stare at each other, everything around them was silent as the wind was blowing.

"My prince, he's okay."Carol said happy to see him along with the girls.

"Good to see you back at your feet."Gast said with a smile.

"Yeah, but leave this to me now."Vegerot said.

Frieza then chuckles and says:"So you think you stand a chance against me."then Frieza noticed the tail."I see so your the Saiyan survivor."

"That's right, and this time you will pay for what you did Frieza."Vegerot said.

Frieza then looks at him and he looked familar and said:"Oh I know you the Saiyan Prince, well this time I'll just have to make sure you die."

"Not this time."Vegerot said.

Frieza appears in front of Vegerot and tries to punch him but he vanishes surprising Frieza, Vegerot then appears behind him and kicks him in the head sending him flying.

Frieza lands on the floor and everyone was surprised, Frieza gets up holding his face.

"Did you see that?"Barbara asked.

"No I couldn't even follow them."Kara said.

Frieza smirks and points his finger at Vegerot, he shoots a beam at Vegerot but Vegerot swats it away and it explodes in the sky, Frieza got angry and shoots multiple beams at Vegerot who was swatting them away with one hand, then a smoke covered Vegerot, Frieza stopped to see if he was alive, then it revealed that Vegerot was okay.

Vegerot then charges at Frieza and he blocked his punch, then they went to the air attacking at each other while the others watched, Frieza and Vegerot punches were clashing each time they try to hit each other making a big sound from them, Vegerot goes to punch him but Frieza jumps behind him, Frieza spins around and Vegerot goes after him, Frieza then tries to hit with his tail but Vegerot dodged each attack, Vegerot then lands on the floor to see Frieza charge up a energy blast from the sky, Frieza then shoots the blast to Vegerot who grabs it and throws it to the sky causing it to explode.

Frieza then lands on the floor with his right foot in front of his left and his hands to the side.

"Well not bad monkey, you have managed better against me than your little friends."Frieza said.

"You shouldn't be arrogant Frieza since I'm clearly stronger than you."Vegerot said.

Frieza smirks and charges at Vegerot again, they started to trade punches again but then Frieza goes up to the air, Frieza then used his power to levitate rocks from the ground and throws them at Vegerot, Vegerot blocks them with his arms but then Frieza appears behind him.

"Now take this."Frieza said and he traps Vegerot in a barrier and flies up to the air, Frieza then throws Vegerot to the ground causing a explosion.

"Saiyan."Kara said worried about him.

Then from the ground came Vegerot charging towards Frieza punches him in the gut, Vegerot then started to punch at Frieza without mercy and slams him to the ground.

Frieza gets up to see Vegerot land in front of him.

"Well, that certainly hurt, your the first outside of my father to harm me in this form."Frieza said.

"If I were you I would get more worried."Vegerot said.

"Really, let me tell you something, during this fight I have been using only one percent of my power."Frieza said while lifting a single finger.

"What?!"Vegerot said in shock.

"No way did you hear what he said."Barbara said.

"I hope not, he said he was using only one percent of his power."Jessica said.

"I'll guess I will just have to use fifty percent of my power."Frieza said.

"No way your bluffing."Vegerot said.

Frieza then leans foward looking at him, Frieza then vanishes surprising Vegerot and he got elbowed in the chin by Frieza, Vegerot steps back and looks at Frieza in shock.

What was that, that speed was insane, did he really had this much thought.

Vegerot got into a stance hile Frieza stood there, Frieza smirks and vanishes again this time appear and tripping him with his tail, Vegerot puts his hand on the floor keeping him from failing, then Frieza grabs Vegerot by his neck with his tail, he bring him closer then elbows him in the gut, Frieza then walks foward while Vegerot holds his stomach in pain.

Vegerot then goes to his knees and puts a hand on the floor to keep him up, Vegerot looks at Frieza who had his back turned to him while smirking and he thought:I didn't see him there too, is the difference in our power be that big.

"I did warn you, and that was only half though now I'm starting to question to whether or not I ought to have even bothered with that much how anticlimatic."Frieza said.

The others were worried and Kara said:"We got to do something, he's going to die if we don't."

"We need to wait for the right time, when Friezas distracted we can strike him."Batman said.

Vegerot then goes charging at Frieza but each time he hits Frieza he vanishes, he continued this while flying in the air, but after one last punch Frieza then appears at his right and punches Vegerot in the face then kicks him away sending him flying, Frieza then appears on the other side and slams Vegerot down with his two arms, then Vegerot got stopped by Frieza who used his leg to hit his back, and slams him to the floor with his tail, Vegerot recovered and vanishes but then Frieza appears behind him and slams him with his tail, Frieza then repetaed this two more times and sends him flying again.

Frieza appears behind Vegerot surprising him and said:"dear me, nevermind half my power right now, believe it or not I'm barely using a third of it."

Frieza then punches Vegerot making him crash to the ground bellow them, Frieza then appears undergound and sends Vegerot to the air, Frieza then appears above him and said:"I told you." and slams him with his tail.

Vegerot gets up to see Frieza land in front of him and he said:"feeling a bit winded yet by chance, I must say it's rather amusing that your standing." Vegerot was breathing hard and bleeding.

Gast then charges at Frieza, Gast tries to punch him but Frieza grabbed his fist.

"So you wish to die now, very well."Frieza said and he kicks Gast in the gut making him scream.

Then he slams Gast to the ground and steps on his head, Frieza then powers up to crush Gast then he was hit in the back by Kara's heatvision, he turns to face with anger plastered onto his face, he then saw a arrow coming towards him with ball on the head, when he catches it the arrow releases a smoke cloud blinding him, then Flash goes there and strikes Frieza with a few punches when he was off guard, then Batman throws a batarang at Frieza when the smoke cleared Frieza saw it hit his face and sent a electrical shock, Livewire then sent a strong electrical blast that made Frieza get even more shocked, then Kara and Superman fired heatvision along with Jessica and Hal shooting beams and Carol firing a huge heart at Frieza causing a huge explosion.

Then the smoke cleared showing Frieza with his arms in front of his face, he looks at all of them and said:"so the pests chose to intervene, they just won't rest until I have been pushed to the very limits of my patience."Frieza closes his hand so hard that he starts to bleed from it whil he was laughing and a vein appeared on his head."you meddling brats, now you will all enjoy suffering the same fate as this planet."

Then Vegerot was covered in his red aura and punches Frieza in the face and said:"no you don't."

Frieza then recovers and he was angry, he then jumps to the air and charges a Death ball with his finger and said:"Now you shall die, this is the same attack that destroyed Krypton and Sadala and after I'm done with you the rest of your friends along with this planet will die." and throws down at them.

Vegerot then flies at it with his arms crossed but he got consumed by it and he screamed in pain.

"Saiyan."Everyone said worried for him.

While he was inside the death ball Vegerot saw visions of what was going to happen, he saw Gast on the ground dead.

"No Gast".Vegerot yelled out.

Then he saw Metropolis on fire and he hears a scream.

"Babs."Vegerot said and he saw Barbara in the middle of the fire smilling at him.

"Vegerot."Barbara yelled out to him.

"Babs."Vegerot said.

The he saw each of the girls and he said:"Kara, Diana, Jess, Zee, Karen, Starfire."

Then he saw Frieza laughing and then it changed to images of all the people that he met and befriended as they were smilling at him, then he saw the Earth and it exploded.

Vegerot snaps his eyes in anger and he said:"No." then the death ball exploded.

"WHAT?!"Frieza said in shock.

They all saw Vegerot and he was fine, his body was shacking and lighting covered his body.

"Get him Saiyan."Kara said and his friends were happy to see he was fine.

Vegerot looks at him as his hair was changing from black to gold and his eyes were changing from black to blue.

"I won't allow you to harm anyone anymore, for my people."Vegerot said and he grabs his headband."for my friends, I'm going to beat you."then he powers up in a golden light making everyone cover their eyes.

When they opened their eyes everyone was stunned, Vegerot stood there with his head down, his hair was now spiky and golden blond, he then glares at Frieza and his eyes changed to blue.

"What, I thought Saiyans could only turn into giant monkeys, but this is no great ape."Frieza said.

The girls were amazed, Vegerot now stood proudly against the monster, the girls were blushing since he was more amazing now to them, Lois even took Jimmy camera to take as many pictures as possible of Vegerot's new form.

The guys were suprised to see it and Hal said:"wow, what happened to him?

"He did it."Kara said.

"You know what this is?"Superman asked.

"Yes, it's the legend of his people."Kara said.

"This is it."Vegerot said and Frieza stares at him."This ends right here." Vegerot charges at Frieza and punches him in the face sending him flying even more.

Vegerot then appears next to him and grabs him, he then slams him to his leg breaking his back making Frieza scream, then Vegerot then slams Frieza to the ground, Frieza then comes out of the ground and flies to the air and looks at Vegerot.

"Your time has come Frieza, your gonna pay for your sins."Vegerot said.

"You honestly think your a match for me, I could defeat you with both hand tied behind my back."Frieza said.

Frieza then tries to shoot at Vegerot but Vegerot leans his head making it fly by him, Frieza got mad and tries it again but he missed.

"Why won't you stand still."Frieza said angry at him.

"Let's see what you got."Vegerot said.

"Why you worm."Frieza said mad."you dare to mock me." then Frieza shoots a death beam that hits Vegerot in the head but it only knocked him back at bit, he then looks back at Frieza.

Frieza got scared and Vegerot said:"what's the matter Frieza, I can't be harder to destroy than a planet right."

"What are you?"Frieza said scared.

"You really wanna know, I'm the Saiyan that survived that came here to protect this world and to defeat you."Vegerot said and Frieza just stood there scared."I am the warrior you heard of in legends pure of heart and awakened by fury that's what I am."Then Vegerot powered up and gives one final shout."I am the Super Saiyan."

Frieza couldn't speak as his nightmare became a reality, he looks at Vegerot and stares at the anger in his eyes, Frieza then recomposed himself and said:"well I never thought that there might be truth behind those ridiculous old stories, and who would have guessed that it would taken someone so disgustingly pure to unlock that super saiyan power."

"He really did it" Barbara said excited about it

"What's is this Super Saiyan power?"Batman asked.

"Simple, its his poeple legend that Frieza is even scared off."Barbara said.

"I see, this power might be just enough to defeat Frieza."Batman said.

"This is truly the true form."Diana said.

The Villainesses were stunned, Carol fainted from excitement and Cheetah said meow.

"But I will not allow myself to be defeated."Frieza said and he tries to power up a stronger attack but Vegerot appears in front of him and grabs his hand."What?!"

"You don't stand chance Frieza."Vegerot said and he breaks his hand making Frieza jump and nurse his hand.

Frieza got mad and tries to attack Vegerot but Vegerot dodges his punch and knees him in the gut, then Vegerot punches him in the face and kicks him away.

Frieza recoveres and says:"that hurt, that really hurt, I will not allow myself to be defeated by a simple monkey."Frieza then starts to power up, his muscles grew bigger and he was now buff."behold my one hundred percent form, you will be the first outside of my family to see this form."

"Bring it."Vegerot said.

Frieza then charges at Vegerot and they started to clash, everyone could only see flashes of light that appeared, Frieza and Vegerot punches made shockwaves each time they hit and they were stronger than anything they have ever felt, Frieza and Vegerot were tradding punches trying to hit each other while dodging, Vegerot then appears behind Frieza and hits him in the back making him scream.

Freiza then looks at Vegerot and said:"the mighty Frieza will not succumb to a monkey, especially not a filthy Saiyan ape." they then charge at each other again tradding punches, Frieza kicks Vegerot in the gut and Vegerot headbuts him.

While they were punching at each other Frieza said:"well Saiyan are you having second thoughts challenging a superior warrior to battle, I cannot be defeated, not by you or anyone." Frieza then punches Vegerot in the face and goes to kick him, Vegerot then grabs his leg and breaks it, Frieza screams and kicks him in the face with his other leg.

Frieza then kicks him down making a huge smoke cloud, then Vegerot comes out of it and Frieza tries to punch him agaim, Vegerot dodges it and punches Frieza away, Frieza then charges back at him and punches Vegerot in the face seding him to the ground.

Frieza then crossed his arms and said:"well now satisfied."Vegerot then gets up to look at him.

"Is that the best you can do?"Vegerot mocked him.

Frieza got angry and said:"watch your tongue." he then charges at Vegerot and tries to punch him but Vegerot ducks underneath it and punches him in the gut making Frieza spit out blood.

While watching the fight Karen used her scouter function, she than saw something and said:"hey Frieza is getting weaker."

"Wait what, how?"Kara said and her friends look at her.

"I don't know, but his power is dropping."Karen said.

"I know."They look at Batman."Frieza is not used to fight in that form, so his power is dropping fast, Vegerot must know since he is dealing powerful body shots."

Vegerot grabbed Friezas tail and starts to spin him around and throws him away, Vegerot then starts to punch at his face multiple times and kicks him in the face.

Vegerot then kicks Frieza in the body sending him to the floor, he then sends a enegry blast at him making Frieza jump and it hit the ground causing a explosion.

"Now where is that Saiyan ape."Frieza said while looking around.

Then Vegerot appears above him and hits the top os his head with a elbow making Frieza be in pain.

Frieza then tries to punch and kicks but Vegerot dodges each attack, Frieza then punches him again but Vegerot grabs it and knees him in the gut.

Frieza looks up to see Vegerot with his hand up and he said:"I'm gonna, slap some sense into you." and he then starts to slap Frieza in the face multiple times.

Kara then holds and laugh and said:"now that's funny."

Vegerot then kicks him away, Vegerot then appeard above him again and slams him to the ground again, Vegerot gets up and he was breathing heavily, he got mad and flies up to the air way above Vegerot.

"You simian bastard, I am lord Frieza, none surpass me, no one even comes close."Frieza said and he powers up a energy blast in his hand."I am emperor of the universe, the likes of you are only fit to grovel at my feet or better still, to die by the hands of your master." and he then poweres up a powerful energy blast from above his head.

Vegerot then charges a blue energy beam from his right hand and said:"Oh really let's see about that." and they shot their attack at each other making a huge beam struggle.

Everyone was stunned at what they were seeing, then Vegerot used more power overpowering Friezas attack, Frieza saw it and started to scream and he got consumed by it exploding in his face.

Then from the smoke Frieza came out of it Injured and knocked out with smoke coming out of him.

"Now."Batman said.

Superman then used the Phantom Zone projector to banish Frieza there never to come back.

"Now you won't harm anyone else you monster." Superman said and now the destroyer of Krypton and Sadala was defeated by a Saiyan.

Vegerot then smilled and said:"everyone you can now rest easily."

"Saiyan."he looks to see his team run up to him and gave him a big group hug.

"You did, you saved the world."Diana said.

"Yeah."Vegerot said.

"You did a good job, Frieza is now away in the Phantom Zone."Superman said.

Vegerot then looks to see the Villainesses were gone and asked:"where did they go?"

"They left from being caught, so we decided this time to leave them be."Batman said.

"Hey they helped so they deserve it."Vegerot said.

"But still you did a good job."Gast said with his arms crossed.

"Green Lanters."they look up to se Kilowog.

"Kilowog."Hal and Jessica surprised to see him.

"I came here to help out agaisnt Frieza but I heard he was defeated."Kilowog said.

"Yeah, it was our friend here."Jessica said pointing at Vegerot.

"Well, young man you saved the universe from one of its greatest threats."Kilowog said.

"Hey no problem, but theres still the fact his army is attacking Starfires world."Vegerot said poiting at Starfire.

"Yes, but now with Frieza the Green Lantern can take them out."Kilowog said making them happy."but I must know, wheres Caro?"

Jessica and Hal look down and Kilowog immediatly knew and said:"oh, well he was a great man, we will prepare a funeral after we helped the Tamaraneans."

They nodded and Vegerot powered back down to his base form, then Lois came to his side and asked:"Saiyan that was amazing, could you tell what was that form you took?"

"Well it is simply Super Saiyan."Vegerot said.

"Super Saiyan well it was veryy impressive."Lois said.

"Yes but now we must go."Vegerot said and they left the place.

"He's amazing."Lois said.

After the battle life has returned to normal, next day they returned to school and Lois published a new newspaper showing Vegerot as a super saiyan and the students were amazed and wanted to learn more about it, Vegerot met hawkman as Carter and they hanged out since he was a cool guy along with Barry, but deep down Vegerot knew that this was only the beginning.

**Note:Frieza saga has ended, Vegerot is now a super saiyan and he will learn to master it, Vegerot got the form better than Goku since he became the false super saiyan before and even Bardock when he became a Super Saiyan didn't need someone to die in front of him now here a few power levels.**

**Vegerot:3000000**

**Vegerot Super Saiyan:150000000**

**Frieza:2500000**

**Frieza 50 percent:60000000**

**Frieza 100 percent:120000000**


	42. Chapter 42 Bond between Lanterns

**Chapter 42 Bond between Lanterns**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls or the song mentioned.**

A few days after the defeat of Frieza the Green Lanterns made their promisse and defeated Friezas army and saved Tamaran, Vegerot was walking down the halls and noticed Jessica was at her locker looking down, he goes up to her to ask her.

"Jess, is there something bothering you?"Vegerot asked.

"Oh hey Vegerot, its just today is Caro funeral."Jessica said sad abou it.

"Oh, he must have been very important to you."Vegerot said.

"He was."Jessica said.

"Hey want me to come, to help you?"Vegerot asked.

Jessica looks at him, she then nodded and hugs him, he hugged her back as this was very devastating day for her.

After school they told the girls they will be leaving for the funeral, when they got out of school and to the forst they saw Gast there.

"Gast what are you doing here?"Vegerot asked.

"I came to go to the funeral."Gast said surprising them.

"Wait really."Jessica said.

"Yes, I was the one that fused with him so it's only natural that I go there, plus some of the Namekians are coming there too.."Gast said.

They nodded, Vgerot and Jessica changed to their hero costumes and they went to Gast's ship since he offered to use it to get to the funeral, they traveled through space and saw their destination, it was a planet with a green ring around it with the green lantern symbol on it.

"So is that the place?"Vegerot asked.

"Yes, that's Mogo the living planet and a Green Lantern too."Jessica said.

"To think a entire planet could be a Green Lantern."Vegerot said still stunned seeing it.

They landed on the planet and exited the ship, they saw Hal was there already and said:"hey guys, so Jess must have invited you too."

"Yeah."Vegerot said.

Gast then noticed some of his race were there too with Dende, Nail and Cargo being there.

Cargo looks at Gast and said:"Gast you came."

"Yes it's the least I could do."Gast said.

"Yes, when we heard the news of Caro having to fuse with you we all have been saddened."Cargo said.

"Caro was a great warrior, he died for what he believed but at least he lived on in you."Nail said.

"Yes he was."Gast said.

Vegerot waited and saw a female Green Lantern approach him, she has metal pieces, green skin and blue eyes.

"Hello, I am Aya."Aya said.

"Hello Aya my names is Vegerot."Vegerot said.

"Yes I have heard of you, you saved the universe from the tyrant Frieza, for that you have my gratitude."Aya said.

"Thanks, so did you know Caro?"Vegerot asked.

"Yes, I worked with him in the past, he was a great man and this is truly a sad day."Aya said.

"I only know him from my friend Jess but he sounded like a great warrior."Vegerot said.

"He was, its good that you came to pay him respect."Aya said.

Then everyone was called inside a green church, they all took a seat with Vegerot next to Jessica and Hal, Gast was on the other side with Nail and the Namekians, Kilowog goes to the podium.

"We all have gathered here to honor a great man, Caro was a hero, a brother to both the namekians and to the Green Lanterns and even a great teacher."Kilowog said and Jessica cried.

"He did what he believed in and that was to fight Frieza so that he could give his pupil Jessica and her friends time so that they could fight off Frieza's soldiers and before he die he fused with his brother Gast knowing that he would be gone."Kilowog said and Vegerot patted Jessica on the back.

"I would like to thank Aya and Hal for making a video in tribute for him."Kilowog said and they nodded, Aya goes to the podium and showed the video with a hologram from her arm.

**(Insert 7Lions- One More Time.)**

It first shows Caro arriving on the world of the Green Lanterns, he was given the ring and lifts it up to the air and became the first Namekian Green Lantern, it then showed Caro with the rest of the Green Lanterns doing the oath together, then it showed Caro portecting a world from bandits with the Green Lanterns at his side like Aya and Kilowog, then it showed Caro facing a shower of Meteors that were heading towards a planet, he then uses his ring to shoot multiple beams and destroyed the rest with a more powerful one turning them to dust.

Jessica then saw it changed to her and Caro training together and that made her cry even more, then it showed both of them together as they destroyed another meteor shower heaing towards Earth, then it changed to them flying though space with Kilowog and Hal too, Caro then saved a small girl from failing from a cliff and put her genlty to the floor.

Now it shows Caro looking towards the sky and his voice was heard:"no matter what, as long as the Green Lantern exist no evil shall prevail and there is even those that fight for peace and justice."

Then Vegerot noticed Caro fighting agaisnt another Green Lantern with red skin and black hair, he punched in the face knocking him out, then it finaly showed Caro standing on Mogo looking towards the sky and it ended.

Everyone clapped and Kilowog said:"it is a sad time for him to be gone, but he will live on with us, his student and even Gast."

Then they world shook causing them to get worried, they heard Mogo grunt and everyone went outside.

"Sorry to interrupt your little party."they all looked up to see the red skin man from the video but he was now wearing a yellow version of the Green lanterns costumes.

"Sinestro."Kilowog said shocked to see him.

"Kilowog long time no see."Sinestro said.

"How could you attack at a time like this."Kilowog said angry.

"Simple theres no more perfect time than now."Sinestro said with a smirk.

"Who is this guy?"Vegerot asked.

"His name is Sinestro, he was a former Green Lantern but he abused his power but Caro stopped him and then they took away his ring."Jessica explained and she was angry that he came here to attack them at Caro's funeral.

"Now I can destroy the Green Lanterns once and for all."Sinestro said."and as you can all see I have found a greater source of power fear, and its is greater than hope."

"Your a fool to attack us when were all together."Kilowog said and the Green Lanterns prepared to fight.

"Oh I made sure you couldn't do anything."Sinestro said and he snaps his fingers, then the sky turned dark and they saw a Giant yellow sphere with Sinestro's symbol on it, it was Lantern Power battery, then it sent a energy field around the world and the green lantern rings lost their power.

"No our rings."Hal said.

"The battery sent a barrier that cut off your rings supply of power while leaving me the only one with power."Sinestro said then he a energy blast coming towards him and he made a barrier to block it.

Nail was the one that shot and his fellow Namekian warriors stood by his side and he said:"but we can still fight."

"Oh yes, the Namekians Caro's race."Sinestro said.

"We came here to honor our fallen brother and you came here for revenge. you will pay dearly for this."A Namekian said.

Three of them charge at Sinestro, but then Sinestro shoots them down with a yellow beam sending them to the ground.

"Ha, I was prepared, you see thanks to the battery I now have the power to surpass Frieza."Sinestro said with a smirk.

Nail was going to face him but Gast stopped him by putting a arm in front of him and said:"no, I know how strong Frieza is and I can tell he is right from what I'm sensing, he surpasses Frieza and it all thanks to that giant battery."

"Than what do you suggest?"Nail asked.

"Let someone else do it, Dende go heal them."Gast said to Dende.

"Yeah sure."Dende said and he goes to heal the Namekians.

"Vegerot can you take him down?"Gast asked Vegerot.

"Yes, leave it to me."Vegerot said and he goes to face Sinestro.

Vegerot was now staring at Sinestro and he said:"so you wish to face me?"

"Yes, now you shall feel the power of a Saiyan."Vegerot said.

"A Saiyan, oh yes I know you, your the saiyan that defeated Frieza, well I should thank you since I was planning to fight him myself but now theres no one to stand in my way."Sinestro said.

Vegerot smirks and starts to power up, then he transformed into a Super Saiyan surprising Sinestro and Vegerot said:"Well now you will face the Super Saiyan."

"I see so this is how you defeated Frieza, but will it be enough."Sinestro said.

"Let's just see if it works."Vegerot said and charges at Sinestro.

Sinestro shoots a beam at Vegerot but he countered with a his energy wave destroying it, Vegerot then punches him in the face and goes to attack again but he got hit by a beam from the battery and sent him to the floor.

"Fool, I was prepared in case I had to face Frieza too."Sinestro said.

Vegerot goes up and kicks the battery making a dent, he then powers up a galick gun but he got blasted by Sinestro in the back.

"This isn't good, hes fighting two enemies at the same time, if he could fight one he could win but he is in trouble."Gast said.

Jessica was afraid she saw Vegerot getting attacked from both sides while doing his best avoiding them, he dodges a blast from Sinestro while avoiding one from the battery, she then saw a glow and brought out Caro's ring and it covered her vision.

When she opened her eyes she was in a dark place, when she was looking around she a green light appear before her and Caro appears from it.

"Caro, but how, you fused with Gast."Jessica said surprised to see him.

"Hey Jess, to answer your question a bit of my energy was left in my ring so I can talk to you, it seems your having troubles against Sinestro."Caro said.

"Yes, all the Green Lanterns lost their powers, Vegerot can't defeat them since Sinestro battery is helping him fight Vegerot, theres nothing we can do."Jessica said and a tear fell from her eye.

"Hey."Caro said and Jessica looks at him while he brushes the tear off her."the Jess I know won't give up when times were tuff, in fact you faced Frieza and survived, plus there exist other powers out there that can rival even a Super Saiyan, and you have that potential, Grand Elder Guru helped you and now I will help you, put my ring and you will see the final gift I gave you."

Jessice looks at him and nods, Gast smile and said:"now go out there and show that fake the true power of a Green Lantern."

Jessice came back to reality and looks at the ring again, Kilowog noticed it and said:"Jess where did you get that ring?"

"Wait isn't that Caro's ring."Hal said.

"Caro's ring, did he gave it to you."Kilowog said.

"Yes, and now I will make him proud."Jessica said and she puts on the ring on her other hand.

They saw both rings glowed, Jessica walks fowards and she puts them together making a huge green light appear covering her getting Sinestro and Vegerot's attention.

When it died down everyone was stunned, Jessica's entire body was pure green including her face and hair, her eyes were dark emerald green and she then looks at her body.

"What, what happened to Cruz."Sinestro said.

"Caro you cunning bastard."Kilowog said with a smile.

"Wow, what happened to Jess, she's like some powered up Green Lantern."Hal said.

Jessica looks Sinestro and says in a altered voice:"Sinestro." she then powers up and a ghostly image of her appear above like a giant staring at Sinestro and then Caro appears behind her scaring Sinestro.

"What, Caro but your gone."Sinestro said scared.

Jessica then flies towards Sinestro and to him he saw her changing from her normal form to Gast multiple times and then he saw her in her transformed state, the Jessica punches him in the face sending Sinestro flying to space and she goes after him.

The Battery saw this and goes to help but got blasted on the sides by Vegerot.

"Hey where are you going we have some unfinished business."Vegerot said and he charges at it.

Vegerot then punches it on the sides and starts making dents on the machine, Vegerot then jumps back to the ground and sees the machine preparing to fire at him, Vegerot then charges the Rebellion Trigger and fires at the machine to counter its on beam, they were now in a beam struggle but then Vegerot used more power making it go right through it causing it to explode.

Jessica and Sinestro were fighting in space and she was punching him in the face multiple times, Sinestro was then sent back by a kick, he looks at her with anger and shoots a beam at her but she simply lifts her hand making a shield to block it.

"Just give up, you stand no chance against me."Jessice said then they heard the machine explode and Sinestro was shocked to see that."and it seems you lost your little power source."

"It doesn't matter, I still have enough power to take you on."Sinestro said.

Sinestro goes to attack but she vanishes surprising him, he then looks to his right to see a giant fist coming towards him and send him flying, she then appears behind him and hits him in the back with staff.

Sinestro recoveres and charges all of his energy into one powerful blast he then fires it at Jessica, Jessica raises her right hand and fires a powerful blast that overpowered Sinestro and he got shocked, Sinestro was hit by the beam and sent towards Mogo again.

Sinestro crash lands on the ground making a crater, he gets up bit using his arms but then someone steps on his hand that had his ring breaking it making him scream in pain, the one that did it was Kilowog and he lifts his foot off to see the ring broke along with Sinestro's hand.

"Oops, pardon me."Kilowog said.

Mogo then traps Sinestro with rocks covering him and said:"now you will pay for harming me."

They saw Jessica coming towards them and lands on the ground, she then takes off Caro's ring and returns to normal but got tired and Vegerot catches her before she hit the ground.

Jessica looks at Vegerot to see him smilling at her and said:"Jess, your amazing."

"Thanks."Jessica said with a blush.

Hal and the other came up to them and Hal said:"Jess that was amazing, how did you get that kind of power?"

"Well let's say it was Caro's final gift."Jessica said and she looks at his ring on her hand.

"Well it seems he passed down one final thing to you, so keep that ring safe and you better get used to it so you won't pass out."Kilowog said and she nodded.

"So what do you call that form?"Hal asked.

"Well, Hope form since Caro gave me hope."Jessica said.

"Good, now let's deal with him and continue the funeral."Vegerot said pointing to Sinestro and they all nodded.

Aya goes up to them and said:"it was impressive both of you even you Saiyan, that power and form was interesting."

"Please call me Vegerot."Vegerot said.

"Very well Vegerot."Aya said.

The continued the funeral with a statue of Caro being made to honor him, after that the Green lanterns locked Sinestro away with Vegerot, Jessica and Gast going back to Earth.

Jessica and Vegerot were walking towards Sweet Justice in their civilian clothes but then Jessica stopped to get his attention.

"Vegerot thank you for helping me."Jessica said.

"Hey, your the hero today so were going to celebrate your victory."Vegerot said with a smile.

"But you still destroyed that battery and when I was feeling down you helped me so."Jessica said and then she kissed him in the lips, Vegerot was surprised but he returned it.

After they broke the kiss they went to Sweet Justice to meet up with their friends and tell them their new adventure from today.

**Note:Jessica got a new form that can rival super Saiyan, its based on the form that Hal Jordan used in Green Lantern first flight the all green form one, to use it Jessica must both her ring and Caro's ring but she needs to train to get used to it and now heres a power level list and the big jump to Jess's power was she got a power boost to her base too.**

**Vegerot: 3600000**

**Vegerot Super Saiyan:180000000**

**Jessica: 6000**

**Jessica powered up:2900000**

**Jessica Hope form:116000000**

**Sinestro:100000000**

**Yellow Battery:135000000**


	43. Chapter 43 Para Para

**Chapter 43 Para Para**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

In the middle of the night a robbery was taking place in a science lab and a alarm was off, mutliple police officers came to the scene and they formed a ring around the place with their cars and they pointed their gun at the entrance.

The chief of police went up with a megaphone and said:"arligth come out with your hands up."

Then the doors opened revaling a white light then they heard music playing and then the police started to mov on their own and shouting:"what is happening?"

Then after the music ended the police were on the floor beaten down and the criminals escaped.

Next day Vegerot was with the girls with Starfire still in his ship, they were in the halls alone checking out the news of last nights crime on Kara's phone, the headline was cops stopped by boogie dance.

"Wait so an entire police squad got stopped by a silly dance."Barbara said confused.

"What manner of sorcery would allow someone to do that?"Diana asked.

"Well we just need to go and find them."Kara said.

"So what are you suggesting we just go at night and find them."Jessica said.

"Yeah, and I'm not going to left behind."Kara said to her.

"Oh come on, don't tell me your jealous about me getting stronger."Jessica said.

After they told what happened with Sinestro they were surprised and shocked to hear that Jessica was now the second strongest in their group and that not counting Gast, Kara didn't like the fact that she trained hard only to ger surpassed by Jessica in one day, so Kara has been training for three days with Vegerot and Gast so that she can surpass Jessica again.

"No I'm not, I just don't want to be seen weak."Kara said and she looks down.

Vegerot saw this and puts a hand on her shoulder getting her attention, he smiles at her and said:"look I know you want to be strong too but you need to find your own strenght like how Jess did it."

Kara smilled, she could always count on him, he then told them:"okay were going to at night and find them, their attacking labs so they must be wanting something from that and might be dangerous." and they all nodded in agreement.

Later at night the Z-fighters were together with Starfire and they looked around the city for the criminals, they were on top of a building looking around then Vegerot saw something moving fast and said:"found them."

"Great job Saiyan, were are they?"Diana asked.

"Follow me."Vegerot said and he flies with them following him with Jessica helping Diana and Barbara.

When they were getting close they found three guys, one being very short, one was taller than him while the final one was muscular and the tallest, they were wearing red clothes that covered their entire bodies except their hands and face, they wore black shoes and armor with two of them wearing yellow armor and the big guy wearing orange and black armor and for some reason it resembles a boombox, they had blue skin and red eyes so they looked like aliens.

They were running dowm an alley, then Vegerot lands in front of them surprising them and they stopped.

"So you must be the guys that were stealing last night."Vegerot said with a smirk.

"Wait is that."the big guy said surprised to see him and then the skinny guy sees the girls land behind them

"And theres his teamates."Skinny one said.

"So what do we do?"Asked the smaller one.

"Lets go."The big guy said and they fly away surprising them.

"They can fly."Barbara said surprised.

"Hurry after them."Vegerot said and they went after them.

They fly after them, they were now making a chase scene with the three guys going around the city with them on their back, they passed around the buildings, through trees and even went to the sewer much to the disgust of Zatanna.

They landed on a park with the Z-fighters right behind them, the three guys turned to face them and both groups were glaring at each other.

"Okay, now I'm mad you made us go through a sewer and wasted our time flying around the city."Zatanna said angry.

"Calm down Zatanna we got them."Vegerot said.

"So who are you guys anyway?"Kara asked.

They smirked and started to laugh, they got ready for anything and the big guy said:"I?m Bon Para."

"I'm Don Para."the Skinny guys said.

"And I'm Son Para."The short one said.

Then they jumped back surprising them, they took off their chest armors with Son Para and Don Para putting them on the sides while Bon Para putting in the middle but he turned it around, then lights came out of the two other armores and the middle one started to play music confusing the Z-fighters.

They went into position and started to dance while saying:"Bonpara parapara bonpappa.

Bon said while clapping:"right, right, left, left, turn around with a great big smile."

The Z-fighters were just staring at them in cofusion while they continued:"Bonpara parapara bonpappa, right, right, left, left, turn around with a great big smile."

"Why are they dancing?"Kara asked.

"I don't know."Vegerot said.

"But they don't have any style."Zatanna said.

"No style you say, fine, go ahead and call it that while you can."Bon Para said."Everybody raise your voices louder." and his brother continued to dance.

"You got it baby."Son para said while shaking.

"Raise you legs even higher."Bon para said.

"I won't let you down."Don para said.

"Bonpara parapara bonpappa."Para Para brothers said.

After a few minutes of them dancing Bon Para said while clapping:"This one is a little harder, dears, ready?"

"Right turn, left turn, don't get dizzy, great big smile."Bon Para said.

Then Karen arm started to move surprising her and she started to dance, they group look at her and Vegerot said:"Bumblebee what are you doing?"

"I don't know, my body started to move on its own."Karen said.

"Really?"Barbara said shocked then she started to dance too.

"What is happening?"Zatanna said and then she started to dacne along with the rest:"no I don't want to do this stupid dance."

"My arms and legs are moving on their own."Diana said.

"This is stupid."Vegerot said angry.

Son Para chuckled and said:"it's starting to work para."

"Okay, right, right, left, left, turn around with a great big smile."Bon Para said and the Z-fighters did it.

"Don't forget to smile."Don Para said with hsi finget on his cheeks makign a smile.

"Right, right, oh no I'm saying it now."Barbara said.

"I'm going to kicks their buts."Kara said angry.

They were all dancing together with the Para Para brothers singing:"Bonpara parapara bonpappa."

"Right, right, left, left."The Z-fighters said.

"This is no time doing this."Zatanna said.

"They're completly under our spell para."Bon para said while clapping and a smirk."it's been just about long enough para."he goes upt to them."come on, come on, what's wrong, your tempo is if off."he then punches Barbara away."you're already exhausted, aren't you?"Barbara lands on the floor.

"Batgirl."they all said worried for her.

"Why you."Kara said angry.

"You there, talking is forbidden, concentrate on you dancing."Bon Para said and he kicks Kara in the face.

"Supergirl."Z-fighters said.

Bon Para looks at Zatanna and said:"oh, goodness, no, this girl isn't smilling enough, smilling is one of dancing's most basic fundamentals."he then pushes her cheeks up in a force smile."Right, right keep smiling like thism S-M-I-L-E, one two three four, this won't do sugar, your not smilling enough."And he throws her away.

"Your timing is off."Non Para punches Jessica.

"Your too serious."he kicks Vegerot.

"Your way off."He punches Karen.

"Your not giving enough energy."He kicks Diana.

"And your too comical."he pushes Starfire away.

Then they were back in their places with the Para Para brothers smillign while the Z-fighters were in pain while dancing.

"Bonpara parapara bonpappa, right, righ, left."Para Para brothers said but then a special beam cannon shot towards the ground they were sending them flying stopping the dance.

The Fighters stopped and looked up to a building to see Gast there with his cape blowing through the wind.

"Namek."they all said happy to see him.

"It seems you need help, good thing I was around."Gast said with a smile.

The Para Para Brothers were on the ground together, then they look up to see the Z-fighters glare at them and they scream.

Then they received a beating from them, after a few minuted they were tied up using Dianas Lasso of truth.

"Okay why are you guys stealing from innocent people?"Diana asked.

They look at them, for a few second later they started to cry making them confused and then Bon Para said:"were sorry we have no where to go, we steal so we can sell to the black market, its the only thing we can do, we don't have a family so we don't have a home."

"Are they serious?"Kara asked.

"Yes. the lasso of truth make everyone tell the truth."Diana said.

Vegerot looks at them and said:"well I might have an idea."they all look at him and he smirked.

Next day a robbery was taking place with robbers stealing from a bank.

"Okay gives all the money and no ones gets shot."A robber said.

"Hold it."they looked back to see the Para Para brothers.

"Who are you guys?"Robber asked.

"Bonpara parapara bonpappa."they started to dance which made the robber dance too.

"What's wrong with my body."he said shocked.

"Shake it,right right, left left."Para Para brother said with a smile while kicking the air.

"Left left."the robber said while his patners danced too.

"Bonpara parapara bonpappa.."The Para Para brothers said.

"Bonpara parapara bonpappa."Robber said.

"Now follow us."Bon para said and they robbers followed them while dancing.

While they were jogging, the Para Para brothers stopped but jogged in place while the robbers continued, the main robber opened his eyes to see them going towards a openes police van.

"No."he yelled and they entered it with the police closing the door.

The Para Para brothers struck a pose and the people around them cheered for the new heroes, reporters came up to them taking pictures while asking questiosn and they smilled.

The Z-Fighters were at Sweet Justice looking at the news about the Para Para Brothers and Jessica said:"that was really nice of you Vegerot doing that for them."

"Hey they deserved a second chance."Vegerot said.

"Well they will make things more interesting."Kara said.

So now the Para Para brothers were now heroes of Earth protecting it from evil along with the rest of its champions, while they also did dance classes to get some money and helping others at the same time.

**Note:Hope you all enjoyed the Para Para brothers, their now heroes too and will appear in the future when their needed also to those asking about Cooler and King Cold don't worry they will appear just not yet since they can kill the Z-fighters with ease.**


	44. Chapter 44 A Blood Queens Chosen

**Chapter 44 A Blood Queens Chosen**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Late at night Vegerot decided to check on Metropolis alone, he couldn't sleep so he decided to make sure the city was safe but he let the girls have some rest after the whole excitement they were having from fighting bad guys.

While flying through the city and looking around he heard a scream from a woman, he stopped and looks at the direction of the scream.

"Sounds like trouble."Vegerot said and he goes flying towards the source.

He arrived at a dark alley and saw woman running awary by three men wearing red coats with dark pants, they were pale and had red eyes.

He saw one of them grabbed her by the back of her shirt and he saw he was going to bite her with his large fangs, Vegerot couldn't stand watching so he rushes in and kicks him away hitting a wall surprising his friends while the woman goes to the floor.

The woman turns around to see him and said:"Saiyan."

"Go run, I'll deal with them."Vegerot said, she nodded and runs away.

Vegerot notices the guy that he kicked away got back up and jumps to the middle of his friends and said:"filthy human, you will pay for that."

"Oh really, well by saying that you aren't any human beings in costumes, so that gives me no reason to hold back in kicking your asses."Vegerot said with a smirk.

They got angry and charge at him, Vegerot dodges the first one and kicks him in the back of his head, he jumps over the second and steps on his head sending him to the ground and for the final guy he gives him a bicycle kick to the chin and punches him to a dumpster.

The first one got up a bit to look at Vegerot and said:"how can this be, he cannot be human."

Vegerot looks at him with grin and said:"you be right about that."

The pale guy got angry and throws a grenade making Vegerot jump back and it exploded around him, he was safe but then a piece of sharpnel cut his cheek drawing a bit of blood.

"That will be the best you will get and that was because I got surprised."Vegerot said.

Then to his surprises the guys turned to bats and fly away, Vegerot tried to find them but then he lost their power, he looks around for them and said:"who are these guys, I better ask the girls who they are tomorrow." and then he flies away.

What Vegerot didn't know they were hidding on holes in the form of rats to give him the slip, they came back to the alley and one of them said:"that man couldn't be human, his strenght made us look like a joke."

"Yes, we can't fight him like this we our queen."said another one.

"But how, we need blood in order to bring her back." said the first one.

The second guy smelled something looks to the piece of sharpnel on the ground and picks it up, he sees theres still blood on it and said:"maybe if we use his we can finally bring her back."he takes out a small vial and puts the drop of blood in it.

Then they turned to bats again and fly away, they arrived at a abandoned church and go to a underground catacombs, they arrived in room with multiple people that resemble them and a large stone table in the middle of it and on the other side is throne with skulls on it, on the table was a old corpse of a woman that was decomposing, the three arrived at the table and one opened the vial, he pours the drop of blood inside her mouth and it caused a reaction, the corpse opened her eyes to show they were blood red, then her body regenerated and was back to normal, she then stands up on table to reveal her naked body to everyone watching, she now has long red hair and she smiled.

"All hail queen Mary."They all said praising her.

"My queen it was our pleasure for being responsible for your resurrection."said the leader of the group.

"Thank you my children."Mary said then she noticed something strange about her.

"It is good to see you back at full strenght again."He said.

"No, I'm stronger now."Mary said confusing them.

"How, when we did this before you were the same as you were before."Said one of them.

"What blood did you use?"Mary asked.

"From hero, we are in the city of Meteropolis, also known as the city of heroes since we could find someone that could offer blood for your resurrection, but we only used a few drops from a single one."He said.

"What, give me that."Mary takes the vial and smells it, after she did it she moan of pleasure, she didn't felt the taste of it because she was a corpse but now she wish she did."I must find this generous donor, but until them we will prepare to strike the humans."

They nodded and left her alone, she goes to her throne and closes her eyes to find him, she found that he was sleeping and it made her smirk.

Vegerot was on his ship on his bed sleeping, then Vegerot opened his eyes to see he was inside of some gothic castle, he was wearing his Saiyan combat armor and said:"where am I, is this a dream?"

He walks around the halls while passing through paintings and knight armors, the outside was raining and with a storm, he found a set of doors and opened them to reveal a throne room, it was empty and he saw a throne with skulls on it.

He looks around and he heard a voice:"welcome, you are a interesting one." he looks to the throne to see red mist appear on it, then it transformed into a woman wearing a red dress.

"Who are you?"Vegerot said and he narrowed his eyes at her.

She giggled and said:"Of course my name is Mary Seward, and do you know what I am?"

"No, should I even care."Vegerot said.

She gets up and walks towards him, when she got close to look at him she said:"I am a vampire, the queen you can say."

"A vampire."Vegerot said not scared while he stares down at her.

"Yes, you caught my attention and I should thank you."Mary said.

"For what?"Vegerot asked.

"You see your blood is what made me come back to life, it was amazing so I have a gift for you."Mary said and she goes up to his face.

"And what would that be?"Vegerot asked not liking where this was going.

"Simple, I offer you to become part of my race."Mary said.

Vegerot got angry and powers up, Mary got thrown back and she got surprised to see his power.

"You dare suggest that I sacrifice my own blood to become one of you, that would be a insult to my people and to my own pride as the Prince of all Saiyans."Vegerot said.

Mary gets up and she was blushing, never in her life did she felt a power like this, this must be the reason why she got much stronger, she gives him a lustful smile and said:"amazing, you are truly special, not even my former lover showed this type of power, so my love when I get you, you won't simply have the gift of eternal life but."she then glowed as her dress vanished and she was naked surprising him showing off her voluptuous body to him."you can have me, so you can enjoy my body and rule by my side."

"Fat chance."Vegerot said.

"Oh you will see my way soon enough so."Mary said and she blows him a kiss."see you soon my love." and she then vanishes ending the dream.

Vegerot wakes up and gets up from his bed, he looks around and said:"was that real, or what it fake, but I'm sure that was no simple dream."

Next day Vegerot met up with the girls at the base, he called them there to talk about what he dreamed last night and the attack.

They gathered around the couch and Kara asked:"okay were here, so what's the big emergency you called out for?"

"Okay, last night I was checking around the city for any trouble and found something strange."Vegerot said.

"Strange, like what?"Barbara asked.

"There were these creatures that tried to attack a woman but I was able to save her, and I think their something called vampires."Vegerot said shocking the girls except for Diana and Starfire.

"Vampires."Karen said scared.

"What's a vampire?"Starfire asked.

"Vampires are monsters that hunt in the night, they go and suck peoples blood."Barbara said.

Diana gasped and said:"vile monsters."

"So that's why they were attacking that woman, plus the woman that says she's their queen paid me a visit in to my dreams."Vegerot said surprising them.

"Wait, why would she do that?"Jessica asked.

"Because apparently she got some of my blood, maybe those guys got it somehow, they used it to bring her back to life so she invade my dreams to tell me she wanted to reward me by turning me into one of her kind, of course I rejected but that blasted woman just got more interested and decided to seduce me."Vegerot said.

"What?!"the girls said both jealously and anger of her trying to put a move on him.

"She said not only she would turn me to a vampire she would make me her king while offering her body."Vegerot said and he was still angry."but she said something I will see soon enough."

"That's not good, I better contact Batman for help."Barbara said and she goes to her computer so they changed to their costumes.

She was able to call him and his face appears on the screen.

"Batgirl what is the reason for this call?"Batman asked.

"We need some info, Saiyan met a vampire."Barbara said.

"A vampire, tell me who is this vampire?"Batman asked surprised.

"She has long red hair and red eyes."Vegerot said.

"Mary Seward, so she's back, I heard of her from another hero, shes the leader of a cult known as the cult of the blood red moon, she is their queen and has lived over thousand years, her cult is known to attack humans so they can all die."Batman said shocking them.

"So shes going to attack the city."Kara said.

"Most likely, they can turn others into vampires too so be careful, they have weakness to holy items along with garlic as that hurts them but the stronger ones will be more immune to it so be careful."Batman said warning them and they nodded."there's also a formula that allows a person to counter the vampiric transformation."

Vegerot got curious and said:"do you got any of those with you?"

"Yes, if I had to guess your going to face her."Batman said.

"That's right, they were able to get my blood which allowed her to come back, so if anyones going to fight her is me."Vegerot said.

"I see, but do you have a plan, they can't be killed unless you plan to turn them all into dust?"Batman asked.

"I have a plan you better get the medicine and look out for anything in Gotham."Vegerot said and he nodded."So do you know where they could be?"

"They might be in a church that no ones uses anymore to use as a base, so be careful."Batman said and he ended the call.

"So what's the plan?"Kara asked.

"You'll see but first Zee can you make a spell that can trap them inside their lair?"Vegerot asked her.

"Well yes, but it will take a long time."Zatanna said.

"Then we just need to push them in while I distract them from the inside."Vegerot said.

"Are you crazy, your going inside the lions den."Kara said and the girls were worried.

"Don't worry remember I got a few aces myself plus her soldiers are too weak so I have nothing to worry about, but we will need to stop them from attacking the city so I'll get help."Vegerot said and he goes to change and exit the lair.

"Let me guess Gast?"Kara asked.

"Well yeah but also others, but until them get the holy stuff Batman told us."Vegerot said.

Later Vegerot goes to his ship and goes to get four bottles of saibamen seeds, he smirks and goes to get Gast.

"Are you going to fight me?"He heard Mary's voice again stopping him in his tracks.

"What, where are you?"Vegerot demanded while looking around.

She chuckled and said:"don't worry I'm not really there were just speaking through your mind, it is difficult finding your location it seems I can only talk to you but not locate you."

"Good, and you better get ready, because I'm making sure your little group won't harm this city."Vegerot said.

"Really, even after I am offering you everything, well no matter after you become a vampire we are going to have some fun."Mary said with a seductive voice.

"Don't count on it and you won't know more about me as I will make sure you are out of my mind."Vegerot said.

"Very well, we will be seeing each other very soon."Mary said then he felt her presence vanish.

"You bet we will but first."Vegerot said and he goes outside.

Vegerot starts to plant the seeds on the ground an poured the liquid on them, he waited and then came the Saibamen but the other three groups surprised him, while Six Saibamen came the others were Copyman, Tennenman and Jinkouman, they were stronger versions of the Saibamen and they awaited for his command, Vegerot smirked since this was going to be good.

At night multiple people walking down the streets at night, then shadows passed by them and they looked up to see the Vampires attacking them, one was coming close to a couple but then it was kicked to the ground, the vampire looks up to see a Saibamen grinning at him, the vampire tries to attack but the Saibamen shot acid at him burning most of his body, he was regenerating but slower while the Saibamen was kicking his ass.

A Female vampire cornered a woman and she was about to attack but then she noticed another female vampire staring at her.

"Why are you just staring, go attack the humans."She said.

But the other female grinned and punched her in the face sending her to the ground, she go looks at her in anger but then it turned to shock because the other female vampire turned in to a copyman and he laughed at her.

"What manner of creature are you?!"She said in shock but he charged at her.

Another group of vampires tried using guns but their bullets bounced off the Jinkouman and Tennenman, they smirked and shoot energy wave vaporizing the vampires.

A vampire was shooting around him but then he got hit by a special beam cannon that went through his chest and he fell to the floor.

The Z-fighters were on top of a buidling looking down at the city with Gast being the one that fired the beam, they had crosses around their necks, holy water and garlick.

"That stops him, now let's go."Gast said and they jumped off ready to fight those monsters.

Barbara went to face three who growled at her but she smilled and throws a grenade that explodes holy water on them making their skin burn, she then throws batarang at them that shocked the vampire.

Kara was punching a few of them but they got up, when they ran towards her she shot heatvision at one of their arms and to her surprised it disintegrated his limb making him scream in pain while his friends look in shock.

Kare smirked and said:"so you guys have more weaknesses well thats good to me."and she starts to shoot them again while they run away from her.

Jessica avoided some of vampires and used her ring to trap them inside a huge bubble and throws them to another group.

Zatanna flies above another group and used her magic to bind them all together and made them disappear, they then came back inside the church in confusion.

Starfire was shooting starbolts at them sending multiple vampires flying away while some had to transform to bats to run away from her.

Diana charges at a group, she then takes out her sword and she poured holy water on it and starts to cut them making them scream in pain.

Karen was running from them then she shrinks making them crash to a wall, they recover and hiss at her but she sends holy water at them making them get burned by it, she then smilled but got scared when another came to attack, when he got close he got blasted through the heart by a beam, Karen got confused and looks to see a cloaked figure but he then vanished.

"Who was that guy, but that attack looked familiar."Karen said but she flew away.

Vegerot was blasting multiple vampires taking most of them out, he noticed one coming behind him, he quickly turns around and punches him in the gut making hole and sending him flying to the air.

"Now takes this, let's see if it will blow you to the next dimension."Vegerot said he then points two finger at him causing the vampire to explode."What dirty fireworks."

Vegerot then saw a beam fly through the air, he looks to the right to Gast coming towards him and said:"okay most of them are running back to their base, the Saibamen and their kin are chasing them down."

"Good know it's my turn."Vegerot said with a frown.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?"Gast asked.

"No, this was my fault for letting them get a drop of my blood so I will defeat her and make sure they won't harm anyone else, plus I might need you to help me to instant transmission out of there."Vegerot said.

"Very well, just don't let her get you."Gast said and he flies to see the girls to get the plan ready.

Vegerot then flies towards the church, he was able to find it and looks down at it and said:"so this is where those blood suckers live."he then flies to the entrance.

Vegerot then kicks the door to open them and enter the place, he looks around to see the place was trashed, he then finds a set of stairs that go underground, he goes down the steps to get this over, Vegerot takes a blue vial and drinks it, it was the formula Batman told him, this will protect him from becoming one of them, he passes by many cells that contained skeletons in chains and he was able to find the set of doors that he wanted.

He busted the doors opens with a punch and saw Mary on her throne and she said:"darling so glad you came."

"Yeah well, I came here to finish this once and for all."Vegerot said.

"I see you came prepare but let's say garlic and crosses won't affect me."Mary said with a smirk.

"Really, well then."Vegerot said and he takes them off and throws them to the side and he hears a scream, it seems in the shadows were her pets."lets go."

"Wonderful."Mary said and she gets up."once you become one of us I will enjoy our honeymoon."

Vegerot goes charging at her but then she turns to smoke and evades him, he punched the wall behind the throne, she appears again behind him and said:"also that blood of yours made me even stronger, I might say about your level."

Then three vampire girls appear next to Vegerot, they hiss at him and Mary said:"my girls were eager to meet you, let say you will have to pleasure them as well."

They try to bite him but Vegerot sends a energy wave sending them flying away to the other side of the room, he then takes out his arm and said:"no more stailing, if you want me than face me yourself."

"Eager aren't we, very well."Mary said but then her clothes vanish."this to me is my true Queen form and the form you will be looking at for all eternity."

Vegerot then starts to punch at her while she was dodging some but got hit in the face, Vegerot then shoots a ki blast sending her to the floor, she gets back up and vanishes, Vegerot looks around then he was scratch on his cheek, he saw three claw marks on his face and looks to his right to see Mary lick the blood off her nails.

"Hmm, this taste, it's so euphoric, I cannot wait until I get your blood from your neck."Mary said.

Mary then turned smoke and flies around making Vegerot ready for anything, she then appears behind him and Vegerot jumps making her miss and fly pass him, she turned around and lunged at Vegerot, she grabbed his arms and looked into his face with a smile.

"Your even more dashing up close."Mary said then she licks his face."now let us be together forevor."she then tries to bite his neck but then Vegerot breaks her hold and grabs her arms.

Mary was surprised while Vegerot smirked, he goes up to her face and said:"play time is over, now prepare to see the true power of the Saiyans."

Vegerot then starts to power up, Mary was stunned and her hair was blowing from the presure of his power, then she falls down when Vegerot gave one final yell and transformed into a Super Saiyan.

The form light up the room making the vampires around them cover their faces, Mary was shocked, she was seeing a form that was amazing to her his power dwarfed her like she was nothing.

"Now you will be facing the power of a Super Saiyan."Vegerot said and he charges at her.

Mary got up and was punched in the face, then Vegerot was punching her multiple times and she couldn't block them in time, Vegerot then kicks her away and she falls to the floor.

Mary got up slowly and said:"this power, so I was no match for you, please consider joining me, we can rule this entire world, our children will be the most powerful beings in existance."

"Sorry but you attacked my home so your going to pay."Vegerot said.

Outside the rest of the Z-fighters were there with Zatanna putting up a barrier around the church, Gast sees it was not time and goes to contact Vegerot.

Vegerot kicks Mary away and then heard Gast:"Vegerot it's ready, get out of there."

"Well about time it was done."Vegerot said he then looks at Mary."Sorry but looks like it's time for me to leave."he puts two fingers on his forehead."See ya."and vanishes surprising the vampires.

"Oh no."Mary said and runs up to the church with her people running right behind her.

Vegerot appears next to Gast and sees just in time to see the a barrier close around the chuch, Zatanna stopped and took a breather.

Vegerot goes up to her and said:"Great work Zatanna."

She smilled and said:"thank you."she then kisses him in the lips.

Then they saw Mary and her kind at the entrance, she tries to get out but she was thrown back, she gets up and said:"no, you trapped us."

"That's right, you will be there for the rest of your lives, now let's go."Vegerot said and the Z-fighters left the place.

The vampires were worried and one said:"how will we get blood, if we don't get any we will die."

Mary then saw two of her kind were outside one said:"my queen, what happened?"

"It seems you were lucky enough to escape."Mary said then she got an idea, she takes a piece of wood from the foor and throws it to the barrier making it phase through it."it seems objects can still pass, so you will be in charge of getting blood so that we will not die."

"Yes my queen."they said and left to get some type of blood that can pass through the barrier.

Mary smiks, it seems her love is more cunning and powerful then what she first thought, she will make sure they are together.

Vegerot was back at his ship, he went to his bed to get some well deserve rest, when he was sleeping he opened his eyes to see he was not in his room anymore, he sits up to see he was in a royal bed with the room being gothic style, he then heard a giggle and looks to his right to see Mary lying down with her hand on her head.

"Well my love good to see you again."Mary said.

"You again."Vegerot said then he noticed he was naked with only the covers covering him up."You can't just leave me alone."

"Can't blame a girl for wanting love."Mary said and she gets closer to him."you know I used to have someone that I loved before."

"Really."Vegerot said.

"You see I was the handmaiden of Queen Elizabath but I was in love with a nobleman Andrew, we were in love, then he was turned to a vampire so to stay with him so I begged for him to do the same to me, but he left me after I wanted to attack humans for attacking our kind, I hated him for leaving me."Mary said.

Vegerot got surprised, he still thinks she's evil but there seems to be some good inside of her.

"And I finally found the right man again, I can't be with you in the real world yet so I settle with being with you here in your dreams, and don't worry you can't become a vampire here since all that will be in effect is just taste, smell and pleasure."Mary said with a smile.

"You are not going to have sex with me."Vegerot said.

"Okay, later when you did it with your girls, but for now."Mary said and she kisses him.

Vegerot was surprised, she was then on top of him starting a make out session with him, she was then feeling his back with her arms, her breasts were squished in between his muscles and she was loving this feeling, Vegerot then felt her kissing his neck and she wanted to bite him but he made sure she didn't, then the dream ended and Vegerot woke up in his bed.

"She is going to do that when she has the chance."Vegerot said.

**Note:Hope you all enjoy to celebrate Halloween thats is coming up I decided to make this special chapter, Mary is interested in Vegerot but for now she can onlt see him in his dreams, she gotten stronger because Vegerot's blood gave her like a altered zenkai boost so it won't happen again but it was thanks to that she gotten stronger. also Bobby Jenkins to answer you review their interesting and I will keep it in mind unless I have something better but thanks for the support and the potential form ideas.**

**Vegerot 3800000**

**Vegerot Super Saiyan:190000000**

**Mary:3400000**


	45. Chapter 45 Amazons strenght

**Chapter 45 Amazons Strenght**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

The Z-fighters were at the lair relaxing but Diana was not with them, Vegerot was on the couche with Kara with her resting her head on his shoulder and Starfire was on the left doing the same, after that last fiasco with the vampires Vegerot been getting visits from Mary, while it wasn't every night more like one or two a week but she still wanted to make out with him.

Kara was loving being close to him, the rest of the girls were on their sides doing their own stuff, then they heard the entrance open to see Diana enter and she was holding a letter, she had a look of surprise too.

"Hey Diana, what's the matter?"Barbara asked.

"Everyone, my mother sent me a letter to come home for Festival of Zeus."Diana said and they got surprised.

"Wait really, that means you will be gone for some time."Kara said.

"Yes, but mother also said to bring Vegerot along too."Diana said.

"Wait what, she wants me to be there."Vegerot said surprised.

"She wrote that she wanted you to join to show her gratitude for saving my sisters last time and to know more about you."Diana said and they got curious."but this is strange men aren't allowed in Themyscira so why would she invite you even if you save my sisters."

"Well only one way to find out."Vegerot said he gets up.

"What, your going to leave."Kara said not liking the fact he will be gone for a few days.

"Hey don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."Vegerto said with a smile making her smile and she kissed him.

"So when do we leave?"Vegerot asked Diana.

"Tonight, we will be taking my boat there so it's best you pack what you can also I think it's best if you wear your armor."Diana said.

"Very well."Vegerot said and he goes to pack his stuff.

At night Vegerot was carrying two bags while wearing his Saiyan combat armor, Diana was in her armor too, they went to her boat and they started to sail towards Themyscira,

Vegerot was lying on the boat during the trip, he opens his eyes to see it was morning so he sits up he sees Diana on the other side looking over the ocean and he asked:"so how much longer until were their?"

"We will arrive soon."Diana said.

"Okay, say what is the festival of Zeus anyway?"Vegerot asked.

"Of course, the festival is to honor the gods of Olympus especially Zeus the god of thunder and king of Olympus, the gods blessed Themyscira and gave us our strenght and skills."Diana said.

"I see, well it will be interesting to see your home."Vegerot said.

Diana smilled and she sits next to him, they were looking at the sky enjoying the view, she wonders how her mother would react to her and him being together, she did say she wanted her to pursue Vegerot so she will just to tell her when the time is right.

Diana then saw a fog and said:"Were here."

Vegerot got interested and gets up, while sailing through the fog Vegerot finaly arrived at the island, Vegerot saw Themyscira, it was beautiful, the beaches were clean, the was forest with plant life and animals around and a greek city in the middle of the island, Vegerot looks around to see muliple amazons fishing or swimming in the ocean.

"This is pretty interesting."Vegerot said.

"Thank you not many outsiders had the pleasure of seeing Themyscira, and you Will be the first man to enter it."Diana said.

At the docks they saw Hippolyta and some of her guards waiting for them, they got off the boat and Hippolyta greeted them:"Diana, I'm glad to see your alright."

"Thank you mother."Diana said.

"I see your brought Prince Vegerot, is your mission in the world of the man successful?"Hippolyta asked.

"Yes mother, we have procted the world of man from it self and from invaders and we even made new allies to help us."Diana said.

"Really, well that is good to hear."Hippolyta said.

"It's a honor to set foot here your majesty, Diana told so much about this place and it got me interested to see it."Vegerot said.

"Well Prince Vegerot, it seems you know that no man is allowed here in Themyscira but you were invited here as a guest for saving my fellow sisters and helping my daughter."Hippolyta said but then she turn serious."but should you do anything to harm anyone here without reason we will throw you away."

"Don't worry, I have no reason to attack your people."Vegerot said.

"Good now let us show the guest our home."Hippolyta said and they went to the city.

Vegerot walked around the city and it looked amazing, the structures were something he didn't see before and saw many woman doing their daily routines, they walked around the forests and saw a waterfall that Diana told him that this is where the amazons go bathe in, they went to the Coliseum and saw two amazons fight to prove their skills, Vegerot was in a special booth with Diana and her mother watching the fight.

"They are impressive."Vegerot said.

"Yes, the amazons train in order to protect our land."Hippolyta said she then looks at him."some of the amazong wonder if you truly are a prince, do you have any royal clothing?"

"Why yes, I brought in case I needed to wear it."Vegerot said with a smirk.

"Very good, I'll call some of my sisters to show you a dressing room."Hippolyta said.

Diana goes up to him and said:"Vegerot, is the clothing what I think it is."

"Yes, it is."Vegerot said.

Vegerot was escorted by two amazons to a room with one of his bags to get dressed, Diana and her mother were in the middle of the city where there was multiple food, flowers, statues of the gods and music being played, Diana and Hippolyta saw Vegerot coming towards them and to their surprise he was now wearing his fathers armor.

"So what do you think?"Vegerot asked Hippolyta.

"It does looke impressive, is that armor part of your families legacy?"Hippolyta asked.

"Yes, this is the same one my father wore, its one the last thing I have to remember him."Vegerot said.

"I see, well it is good that you have something from yout family now enjoy the festival."Hippolyta said.

Diana took Vegerots hand and showed him the festival, she took some grapes and said:"try this, these fruits were grown here so they are special."

Vegerot takes it and takes a bite, after tasting it he said:"it's pretty good I must say."

Vegerot looks at a table with a chalices and he takes one, he smells and Diana said:"that's wine, made from grapes but with more."

Vegerot drinks it and he said:"refreshing."

Then a amazon came runining towards them and said:"my queen we are being invaded."

Everyone was shocked, Hippolyta got angry and said:"where are they?"

"They are heading towards the docks."The amazon said.

"Prepare to battle, we must protect our home."Hippolyta ordered and the amazon goes to get the others.

"Mother let me help."Diana said.

Hippolyta didn't want to allow her but then she saw Vegerot look at her and he said:"trust me she is way stronger than the last time you saw her."

"Very well, but don't stay far away from us."Hippolyta said and Diana nodded.

They ran towards the docks to see a army of greek ships there, one of the ships came a muscular man, he has long black and wearing silver armor with a lion on the waist and he sttod before the amazons.

"Well long time no see Hippolyta."He said.

"Hercules."Hippolyta said in anger."what are you doing here?"

"I came here to finish what I started, you defeated me last time but this I will be triumphant."Hercules said.

"Who is this douche?"Vegerot asked making him angry.

"I am Hercules, son of Zeus, I slayed the Hydra, I tamed the wild cattle of Geryon"Hercules said then he noticed something." wait a minute your a man, why did you allow him to enter you city Hippolyta?"

"He is a guest, and unlike you he has honor."Hippolyta said she then looks at Vegerot:"Hercules came here a long time ago to get the Theseus but I defeated him, I thought he was a honorable warrior when we fought but I used the lasso on him to reveal he was planning to to drug us and violate me."

Vegerot and Dianas eyes widen, Diana was mad and Vegerot looks at Hercules with disgust.

"I take that back your not a douche."Vegerot said.

Hercules smilled and said:"glad for you to know a true warrior, now join me and we will conquer the amazons, you can even keep her daughter."

"YOUR A PIG."Vegerot yelled at him surprising them."No warrior would do that your a disgrace, a fraud, your are a coward of a pig, your deeds mean shit compared to your sins, so I will defeat you myself."

"How dare you call me that, you shall pay."Hercules said and gives a signal."charge."from the ships came multiple soldiers charging at the amazons.

The amazons fought against Hercules soldiers, it seems he trained a new generation of greek warriors to attack the amazons repeating history again, Diana was fighting off multiple soldiers with ease thanks to her training, she was able to break a shield with a punch hitting the soldier in the face and slashes another with her sword destroying his armor, her mother was by her side fighting too.

Vegerot was fighting against Hercules who tries to punch him but Vegerot dodges and kicks him away, Hercules get bakc up and starts throwing punches which Vegerto was blocking them, Hercules then punches Vegerot in the face but he was able to resist it, Hercules then starts to push him back while saying:"your a fool to reject my offer, I will win and Hippolyta will be my slave."

Diana heard that and saw her mother being pushed back by multiple soldiers, Diana won't allow that to happen, not to her sisters and certainly not to her mother, then something inside of her appeared, she gives a big yell and a lightning bolt struck her, everyone stopped to look at her and she was now covered in a aura of white electricity, she opens her eyes to reveal them to be glowing with a few sparks from them.

"What, what happened to her, theres no way she has my fathers power."Hercules said.

"Diana."Hippolyta said amazed."is this the power she has gotten from being with Vegerot."

Diana then vanishes and starts to strike multiple soldiers at once, she then appears again and the soldiers fall to the ground, she then extends her hands to the sides and shoots bolts of lightining striking down multiple soldiers, she then give them a glare that made them scared so they ran away to the ships.

"Where are you going you cowards come back."Hercules demanded and he watched them run away.

"They are smarter than you, now let me show you a true warriors power."Vegerot said making Hercules look at him, Vegerot then transforms into a super saiyan surprising Hercules and the Amazons."Behold the power of a Super Saiyan."

The amazons looked at the form in wonder while Hercules got angry, he tries to attack but Vegerot bitch slaps him to the ground, Hercules get up in shock, he was swatted away like a fly, he sees Vegerot in the air powering up and points a hand towards him.

"Now behold my newest special attack the Big Bang attack."Vegerot said and shoots a energy ball at Hercules, Hercules tried to block it but got blown away by it, they saw Hercules fly towards one of the ship baddly wounded and crashed on to it.

The soldiers were shocked to see Hercules in that shape, they look at Vegerot who glares at them making them scared so they row faster away to avoid the monster.

Vegerot lands on the ground next to Diana and looks at her new form, they stare at each other and they smilled, Diana then grabbed his hands and said:"We did it Vegerot."

Vegerot smilled and they were now flying to the air, the amazons were stunned and Diana didn't even noticed it, when they powered down Vegerot saw she was still in the air and he said:"Diana your flying."

Diana looks down and was stunned, she then lets go to see she was flying, she then tries it slowly around Vegerot and then squeel.

"I now your excited but lets get down."Vegerot said and she nodded."now just relax and descend." they then descended to the ground.

"Vegerot I thank you for helping us against Hercules, Diana your power was amazing, it was almost like you were blessed by Zeus to fight against his own son, there is still time for the festival so let us celebrate this victory for our heroes."Hippolyta said and they all cheered.

They enjoyed the rest of the festival to celebrate the Diana and Vegerot victory, after it was night time Vegerot was given a room in the palace to stay, Vegerot was back shirtless and was lying on his bed, he then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."Vegerot said.

The door opened to reveal Diana and she entered the room, she saw him and blushed at seeing his chest, she then recoveres and said:"Vegerot I should realy thank you for helping my home."

Vegerot looks to see the moonlight shine on her making her more beautiful and he blushed, he then said:"It was nothing, I hate jerks like him that dare call themselves warriors."

Diana smilled she then sits next to him on the bed, she then saw how close she was ext to him and was able to see his muscles much better, she then started to feel hot and breathing harder, Vegerot then looks at her to see Diana looking away with her head down.

"Hey Diana are you okay?"Vegerot asked.

Then Diana looks at Vegerot with a look that reminded him when she kissed when she ate too much sugar, she then kisses him surprising him and their tongues were touching each other, She then breaks up the kiss with line of spit connected to them.

She gets up and said:"Vegerot, its is strange if I'm the only one with clothes so."she then undoes the straps to make her armor come off to show her naked body, she then takes off her headband, boots and braces, Vegerot was shocked to see her naked body then he kisses her himself, they were now on the bed making out, Diana then took off his pants to and boxers to reveal what was in between his legs.

"So is this what the girls told me about?"Diana said looking at it and it was huge.

"Yes. its called a penis and when two lovers are ready they use it to become one you can say."Vegerot tried to explain it.

Diana looked at it in wonder then she lifts up to her walls, Vegerot was surprised and said:"are you sure?"

"Yes if we are lovers than I am ready."Diana said.

She then comes down they became one, she moans as blood dripped down from her pussy, then she kisses him making them to make out again, Vegerot started to pound Diana causing her to moan.

"Yes keep going, I love you."Diana said while moaning.

After a few more minutes Vegerot started to faster making them moan louder and then he finished inside of her, they then went to bed together.

"That was amazing."Diana said.

"Yup."Vegerot said.

"I love you Vegerot."Diana said then she hugs him and they went to sleep.

Next morning Vegerot woke up to see Diana looking at him with a smile and he smilled too, they then kissed but then they heard a sound outside of the door, Diana puts her armor back on fast while Vegerot puts on his pants, Diana opened the door to reveal Hippolyta and the amazons who fall to the floor.

"Mother, what are you doing here?!"Diana said embarrased.

Hippolyta gets up and said:"Prince Vegerot may I talk to my daugther alone?"

"Sure."Vegerot said and leaves the room with his armor in his hand.

"Mother I know what this looks but do not blame Vegerot I was the one that started it."Diana said.

Hippolyta puts hand on her soulder to calm Diana down and said:"Diana, don't worry, I'm just glad that your are true to your own feelings and I hope that your daughter will be as strong and pretty like you."

Diana blushed at her mothers own words, later Diana and Vegerot were on the boat leaving Themyscira and the amazons waved goodbye to them, Diana and Vegerot returned back home and meet up with their friends at the lair.

When they arrived they saw their friends doing their own business and then they noticed them.

"Hey guys your back, did something exciting happened?"Barbara asked.

"you can say that."Diana said with a smirk.

"Oh did something hot happened?"Zatanna asked making some of the girls blushed.

There was a silence from them and that gave the girls their answer, Kara was jealous that Diana was his first, she will not allow herself to be outshined, after that moment they told them that Diana can now fly and transform which made Barbara pout since she can't fly so she will make something to let her fly one day.

**Note:Diana now has a transformation, its called White Lightning form, since Diana was blessed by the gods she has a bit of Zeus powers so she got that form as a symbol of that with the training she did along with Guru's help and she can fly like her others versions of her, i used the original hercules since I hated that bastard so I had Vegerot kicks his ass, also to answer Bobby Jenkins they girls won't use ki as they don't need it to be strong, Jessica can shoot enegy blasts from her ring, Zatannas is magic and Kara uses heatvision with his solar power, so unless their from the dbz races or characters they won't have Ki plus Batgirl can make a suit like how Batman and Ironman were able to fight against gods and for the guys training with Gast I'll think about it.**

**Diana:****3100000**

**Diana White lightning:****139500000**

**Vegerot: 4000000**

**Vegerot:200000000**


	46. Chapter 46 Warrior Queen

**Chapter 46 Warrior Queen**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

On another world, there was two warriors fighting, one was a man wearing black clothes and silver armor with a red cape, he was fighting against a beautiful woman with long red hair and she was wearing black clothes, the man used a axe while she used a sword, they were clashing with their weapons while a crowd of people were watching the fight, she then disarms his by knocking the axe away and kicks him to the ground, she then steps on him to signify her victory making the crowed disappointed.

She then looks at the crowd and said:"great another loser, isn't there a single warrior that can take me Queen Maxima."the crowd then started to leave and she sigh."at this rate I'll die a maiden."

A woman wearing green and gold dress approached her, her name is Sazu and said:"my lady another canditate has been found, the scouts has brought recordings of his heroic deeds."

"Sure I could use a good laugh, bring him to my room."Maxima said and she walks way with the woman following her.

Maxima was now taking bath with a few servants taking care of her like brushing her hair and giving her a manicure, she was watching on a mirror looking screen footage from Earth when the giant robot attacked the city.

"Ouch."Maxima said and grabs the brush from the servant."if I find one split end, you'll be in the stables brushing the horses."the servants bowed and they avoided the brush.

Maxima then turns back to see the footage and she smiled, it showed Vegerot breaking the robots arms and throwing it to the air, then Vegerot destroyed it with a Super Explosive wave.

"He lives on the planet called Earth, our scouts told us he is a Saiyan, while we don't know his true name we are informed he is the Saiyan prince."Sazu said.

"The Saiyan Prince, I like those muscles, and those eyes, our children will be absolutely gorgeous."Maxima said.

"There is another feat he did, and I must say it might be his greatest."Sazu said and the screen now showed Frieza.

Maxima got surprised and said:"Is that Frieza?"

"Yes, the prince fought Frieza and did the impossible and won, and he did it with a power no one expected."Sazu said and he showed Vegerot transforming into a Super Saiyan and defeating Frieza.

Maxima was amazed at the form and Sazu said:"the form that he now has is the legend of his people, the Super Saiyan."

"Super Saiyan, now that is amazing, our children will be the strongest in the universe."Maxima said.

Two servant girls came carrying a cover to cover Maxima when she got out from her bath.

"Shall I have the embassador contact him?"Sazu asked.

"No, I'll handle this, personally."Maxima said and the servants stepped aside

Maxima walks away and Sazu said:"but my lady are you sure about this?"

"Of course."Maxima said and she makes her clothes appear on her." and if this one is as promising as he looks, you can start ordering the wedding pattern."Maxima then made a portal from her bracelet and goes through it.

Vegerot was at forest outside of his ship, he was now training with Starfire with her shooting Starbolts at him but he blocks them with ease, She tries to punch him but he grabs her fist and said:"okay that enough for now."

She stopped and said."very well, it was a good exercise of training."

Vegerot chuckled and said."still the same."

They then went to the ship to get a snack, they made couple of sandwiches and enjoyed them, during their time together he and Starfire got along really well, she still wanted them to get married but he can see she truly loves him, one of these days she would like to go to Tamaran and he knows that she wants to get married immediately.

After they ate Starfire looked down, Vegerot noticed and said:"what's wrong Star?"

"Oh nothing, it's just, I was thinking when we faced Frieza I couldn't do anything to him, Jessica and Diana are now way stronger than me, they are in your level of strenght, I am nowhere near them."Starfire said sad about it.

Vegerot know what she is talking about, at one time Starfire was around Jessicas strenght but then she was surpassed being only stronger than Barbara and Karen, Vegerot then transforms into a super saiyan surprising her, he then grabs her hands and said:"look just because you aren't strong now doesn't mean you won't be, just continue to train and one day you will have a power to rival this one."

Starfire was stunned but then smilled, she gives him a big hug, he smilled and hugged her back, they broku the hug and Starfire said:"oh thank you Vegerot, you are truly nice to me." but what they don't know of Vegerot's energy got absorved by Starfire without her knowing.

Vegerot powers down and said:"come on, let's go see the city." and Starfire nodded so they went to change to their normal clothes.

At the city Maxima arrived and was looking around, she then saw a newspaper flying by and grabs it, she sees it has Vegerot on it saving the day, she then found a picture of Lois Lane and found the one to give her the answers she needs.

Vegerot and Starfire were walking around the city together, they noticed Lois was doing a report in the park with Jimmy helping her, Lois said:"this is Lois Lane at Metropolis park, we heard that the city going to put a new rule agains't littering,after so many complains of people just throwing their trash on the floor."

Jimmy then saw somone behind Lois and pointed behind her, Lois got confused and saw Maxima behind her.

"Oh, hi, so who are you?"Lois asked.

"I am the lady Maxima, warrior queen, head of the royal house, leader of all Almerac, and the Saiyans Betrothed."Maxima said shocking them.

Vegerot was stunned while Starfire mouth dropped, she didn't understand, she was Vegerot's fiance not that woman.

"Why does it have to be red heads, I have way to many girls that like me that are red heads."Vegerot said quietly."let's go change." and Starfire nodded.

Lois got jealous but calmed down and said:"well this is interesting, so what do we get the pleasure to meet his bethrode?"

"I came here as you might know where he is so tell me."Maxima said and she punches a tree down making them scared.

"Looking for me."Maxima turns around to see Vegerot in his Saiyan armor.

"Saiyan."Maxima said happy to see him, she looks at him up and down."eow."

"Saiyan."Lois and Jimmy said happy to see him.

"Its better you two get out of here."Vegerot said to them.

"Good point let's go Lois."Jimmy said and he drags Lois with him.

"Now who are you?"Vegerot asked Maxima.

"Later for that."Maxime said and she puts her arms around his neck."Almerac awaits us, you need only prove yourself and." but Vegerot took her arms off him.

"Look, I'm flattered but I cannot leave this world."Vegerot said.

Maxima looks at him stunned and said:"are you refusing the royal throne of Almerac, are you refusing me?"

"Yes."Vegerot said bluntly.

Maxima then punched him sending him to the ground, she jumps to him but Vegerot kicks her away, he gets up to see her get up too, she then picks up a bench and throws it at him, Vegerot grabs it and puts it down.

"Okay I know a couple of girls that will be angry if we fight here so."Vegerot said and he tackles her, then he flies to the sky, Vegerot throws her to a construction site making her crash to the ground, she gets and sees him land on the ground.

"Its better you stop this so no one gets hurt."Vegerot said.

"Yeah you."Maxima said and she then runs to him and does a jump kick making him crash on to a beam.

Vegerot gets up and appears behind her and kicks her to a wall, Maxima gets up and rushes at him, Vegerot blocks a punch but then she grabs him and throws him to a pile of beams, Maxima charges at him but Vegerot charges a energy blast sending her away, Vegerot grabs one of the beams and uses it to tie Maxima up with her making her fall to the ground.

"No one has ever lasted this long with me, no one, you are my equal."Maxima said happy about it, then she makes the beam disappears and goes up to him making Vegerot ready for anything."this is the happiest day of my life." she then hugs him making him confused.

"I'm glad."Vegerot said.

She then looks at him and said:"of course now you have to marry me."

"Look you can't just demand someone to marry you."Vegerot said.

"Why not, on my planet I do it all the time."Maxima said.

"Look marriage is something important and also I already have a fiance."Vegerot said shocking her.

"Who is she?"Maxima demanded.

"Me."they looked behind her to see Starfire there in her native clothes.

Maxima blinked then started to laugh, Vegerot and Starfire got confused, then Maxima stopped wipping a tear off and said:"A Tamaranean, shes your Fiance, so whats your name?"

"Starfire the princess of Tamaran."Starfire said.

"Oh yeah I remember now, the second oldest of the king of Tamaran."Maxima said and then turns to Vegerot."Forget her, you can do better with me than that Troq." and that caused them to get shocked.

Starfire got mad, first she says that she is his bethrode, then she insults her by calling her a troq like other species and she is also taking him away from her.

"I am not a Troq."Starfire yelled and goes after Maxima.

Maxima turned around to get punched in the face, she was then flying next to cement mixer, she saw Starfire tackle her but Maxima grabs the mixer and puts it over Starfire head making her get covered by cement, then Starfire shot eye laser destroying the mixer and cement, her eyes glowed green and she glares at Maxima, Maxima got surprised and then she got pushed to the ground, she then saw Starfire jumping towards growling like a panther, Maxima then kicks her over to the other side, Starfire recovered and charges back at Maxima making her grabs her arms and sent them both flying, she activated her bracelet making a portal opened, Vegerot saw this and flies towards them, Starfire and Maxima went through the portal with Vegerot following them.

Then they arrived on Almerac in the throne room, Starfire and Maxima landed on the ground as they wrestle, Vegerot exited and the portal closed behind him, they then noticed a guy on the throne wearing silver helmet with a moustache, he was Carnorite, next to him was Sazu and a few soldiers.

"My lady."Sazu said surprised to see her.

Maxima gets Starfire off of her and gets up, she then looks at them and said:"what is the meaning of this?"

"They came and took the throne by force."Sazu said scared with spears around her.

"Guards."Maxima ordered and the guards came in but they pointed their spear at her.

"There has been a new order, after so much the people here just accepted me."Cardonite said and then looks at Vegerot."is this the one you chose to be your mate, he doesn't look like much."

Vegerot said:"Tch." and then Cardonite looks at Starfire who was next to Vegerot.

"And who is this, she is a Tamaranean but why is one here?"Cardonite asked.

Sazu noticed who she is and gasped, she tries to go near them but couldn't move and said:"wait don't hurt her, she's the princess of Tamaran Koriand'r."

"Wait I know her, yes the second in line for the throne of Tamaran."Cardonite said, he then smirks and grabs her arm pulling her closer."maybe I will take her as my mate, and that way I can rule both Almerac and Tamaran." and that made Starfire scared.

"You leave her alone."Vegerot said and he starts to punch the guards tossing them away while dodging the energy blasts from the spears.

Maxima then grabs one and thows him to another and said:"I might not like the Tamaranean but won't let you take my throne."

Vegerot punched one away and was then hit by a beam in the back, Starfire saw this and got angry, she won't allow them to hurt her love and neither will she be forced to marry someone else, she started to growl and her hair started to move with fire on it, everyone then looked at her and she gave a scream, she made a fire explosive wave that sends Cardonite, Sazu and the guards to the ground while Maxima was grabbed by Vegerot who resisted it, everyone then looked at her and they got shocked, Starfire now stood there with her hair on fire with the same color, her eyes were now solid green and she has a flaming aura around her.

The guards try to shoot her but she melts their spears with a fire wave. Starfire then picks Cardonite by his neck and lifts him up, he was scared as he stared into her eyes.

"Now listen, I will not allow you to harm me or my friends and I will not be forced to marry you, in fact if ever see you again I will destroy you."Starfire said.

"Don't hurt me."Cardonite said scared.

Starfire then throws him to the ground, then Vegerot puts a hand on her shoulder making her turn to him and powering down.

"You did it Starfire you got your own power."Vegerot said.

"I did."Starfire said then she smilled and hugged him.

Maxima then steps on Cardonite with her sword in hand and goes to stab him.

"Wait, he doesn't deserve to die."Vegerot said.

"Really?"Maxima asked him.

"Yes, it seems your people needed a true leader so show that your better than him first."Vegerot said.

Maxima thinks about it and stabs the sword next to Cardonite head, she then looks at Sazu and said:"Sazy take him to the darkest deepest and nasty dungeons you can find."

"Of course my lady."Sazu said and the guard picked Cardonite and took him away.

Maxima looks at Vegerot and said."Thank you."

"It isn't me you should be thanking."Vegerot said and points at Starfire.

"Of course, thank you Starfire your definitely a warrior."Maxima said and that made her smile.

"It's a start I must say."Vegerot said.

"A start then what about us?"Maxima asked going closer to Vegerot.

"I need to go back to Earth."Vegerot said making her sad.

"I guess I can never take you from her, but maybe in some other way we can be together."Maxima said with a smirk.

"You mean in a harem, but Vegerot already has one."Starfire said.

"Star."Vegerot said to her.

"Really, well with so many woman you might as well be the next emperor of the universe."Maxima said.

"yeah right, and I'll become a god, so would you?"Vegerot asked.

"Fine, but I will see you again."Maxima said and she makes a portal to send them back home.

"They went to the portal but then Vegerot said:"oh and my name is Vegerot the Prince of all Saiyans, but keep that to yourself." and he entered the portal.

After they left Maxima goes to her throne and said:"Vegerot, we will be so happy together."

After they return home Starfire and Vegerot were back at his ship, they then look at each other and gave a kiss, so then Vegerot has gained the attention of the Queen of Almenac and Starfire has gained a new power what will happen next find out in the next DC Saiyan Hero.

**Note:Starfire has a new form its called Blazing form, its similiar to captain marvels binary form but its actualy based on the goddess of Tamaran, to answer Bobby Jenkins we are still a too early before the white lanterns appear for god forms but thanks for the suggestion and for the villainesses I will have to think now heres a power level list.**

**Starfire 4000**

**Starfire raged:3000000**

**Starfire Bazing:120000000**


	47. Chapter 47 Kara Care

**Chapter 47 Kara Care**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

At Metropolis a battle was taking place, a explosion was heard and the battle was the Z-figthters were fighting against the robotic villain Metallo, Metallo stopped a punch from Diana and throws her away and said:"you will not stop me you brats."

"Oh yeah try us."Kara said and she goes to attack but then Metallo shot a ray of Kryptonite at Kara sending her to the ground.

"Supergirl."Vegerot said then he looks at Metallo in anger, he charges at Metallo starts to punch him without mercy, he breaks one of his arms with a kicks then jumps, Vegerot charges at Metallo while charging up his fist and said:"you worthless piece of junk." he punches Metallo in the chest causing him to explode making a huge cloud of Kryptonite smoke.

Diana cough but then said:"Huzzah, we did it, Saiyan was able to destroy Metallo."but then noticed Kara who Vegerot was holding bridal style."Supergirl, Supergirl."Diana was worried seeing her condition.

Everyone gathered around and Barbara said:"Oh man, she has absorbed too much kryptonite from that attack and the explosion."

"Kara, please wake up."Vegerot said to her.

He looks at her then she cough making them all happy to see her alive and Vegerot said:"Your alright, don't worry were here for you."

Next Day Kara was in bed with her team there in her room.

"Now you better rest to recover yourself."Diana said.

"Yeah sure."Kara said.

"And to help you get better Vegerot voluntered to help you."Diana said.

Kara got surprised, she looks at Vegerot who was leaning against the wall and she said:"wait really?"

"Yeah you see Vegerot felt guilty for the way you got sick so he decided to help you."Barbara said.

"Well okay."Kara said with a blush knowing Vegerot would be helping her.

"Well will be going know, if you need anything from us gives us a call."Jessica said.

"And don't have too much fun."Zatanna said teasing Kara who growled at her.

The girls left leaving Kara with Vegerot there, Kara then looks at him and Vegerot said:"well, do you need anything?"

"Oh, ah, water."Kara said.

"Sure."Vegerot said and he goes to the kitchen.

When he left Kara puts the covers over her face and said:"I can't believe I can be with Vegerot is the one to take care off me, I would have thought Diana would do it but him." but then she got an idea."hey this gives me an idea."

Then Vegerot comes in and she sees him, he has a glass of water and said:"here." she tries to get it but her arms couldn't move, Vegerot sigh."fine I'll pour it in your mouth."he then puts the glass on her lips helping her drink it.

After she drank the water he puts the cup on her nightstand and said:"okay anything else?"

"Well."Kara said.

Vegerot had to carry her to the kitchen bridal style making her happy, she saw her down next to the table on a chair, he then gets some soup and buts the bowel on the table.

"Can you feed me?"Kara asked.

"Fine."Vegerot said.

He picks up a spoon and feeds her the soup, Kara was liking it as he feeds himself.

"Now I want a massage."Kara said.

"Okay now your just taking advantage."Vegerot said.

"Oh really Saiyan Prince, it was you that put me in this condition."Kara said and the cough.

"Okay, Okay."Vegerot said and he picks her up again and they went back to her room.

Kara was now lying on her bed with her back facing up, Vegerot was massaging her back immitating on what he saw others do.

"Just for the record I never did this before."Vegerot said.

"Really, well your a natural then."Kara said with a smile."hey did you get this kind of treatment before?"

"No, the best thing was someone giving me a towel when I was in the shower and clothes but that was it."Vegerot said.

"Oh okay."Kara said then she turns around."now give a massage here."she raises one of her legs and that surprised him.

Vegerot had no choice and did it, he didn't like it but he recomposed himself and did it, he saw her smilling with a blush he didn't if she was lazy or she was seducing him, most likely the latter.

Then he had to carry her to the bathroom and thankfully this time he didn't need to coem with her but he stayed outside next to the door, then he left for the day and went back to his ship.

Next day Vegerot was back at it again, Kara was doing the same thing, carry her around the house, one time he at to sit on the chair with her on his lap while watching tv, he had to massage her again, he had to feed her and tuck her to bed.

Next day was the final day and then she was fine to go back to school, he received a message from Kara that her parents will be out so she will be alone, when the time come to see her he used Instant Transmission to be at her room like she told him to do.

"Okay I'm here now what do you want."Vegerot said then he looks at Kara and his jaw dropped.

Kara was there on her bed naked showing off her body to him and she said:"well I have an itch that only you can scratch, plus I need a stress reliever." she then smirked at him.

Vegerot stared at her, he was right but he said."oh what the hell."he then goes to her and starts to kiss her while she took off his clothes.

People were walking around the street at night but then the ground started to shake like an Earthquake, but what they didn't know it was Kara and Vegerot pounding at each other in her room, Vegerot was on top of her pounding Kara with his dick, Kara was moaning in pleasure while he banged her, she then kisses him, then they chaged style to doggy and he fucked her from behind, then they chaged back to missionary style again.

"Yes yes, Vegerot, harder." Kara said happy about it.

"As you wish."Vegerot used more strenght on her.

Then after some time of them moaning Vegerot finished and they lied down together on her bed.

"Wow, that was amazing."Kara said.

"Yup, you know if you wanted a turn why didn't you ask?"Vegerot said.

"It wouldn't be fun."Kara said.

"Okay, but remember me to wake up before your parents come back."Vegerot said.

"Sure."Kara said and they slept together.

In Vegerots dream he was sleeping then he felt a strange sensation and wakes up to see in a familar royal bed and sees underneath the covers was a lump there, he takes them off to reveal Mary giving him a blowjob, she then looks at him with a smirk, she then takes it off her mouth and said:"well hello again my love."

"Mary, why are you doing this?"Vegerot questioned her.

"I couldn't help myself, you now had the pleasure of two women so it's my turn."Mary said.

Vegerot sigh and said:"fine, if only to make you quite."

She smilled and goes on top of him, she put his dick on her pussy and she starts to moan, she then kisses him while jumping up and down on his meat, they then rolled around on the bed and Vegerot did finish her, it didn't affect the real world but did give them pleasure.

"Thank you my love now it's time for you to go back."Mary said and the dream ended.

Vegerot woke to see Kara next to him with a smile, he smilled and woke her up, she smilled and kissed, Vegerot then left her room with one final goodbye and went back to his ship to see Starfire worried to where he went but he gave her a excuse and went to take a bath.

**Note:Well Vegerot got lucky with two women in this chapter, now Bobby Jenkins the teen titans go movie no since I hate that show so nothing related to it unless its a short with Vegerot blowing it up, the dbz movies will appear with the villains like cooler appearing, the amazo idea interesting and Raven and Blackfire well they will appear but Blackfire going to be with someone else that will be revealed soon.**


	48. Chapter 48 A Bee's Saiyan

**Chapter 48 A Bee's Saiyan**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Vegerot was walking to school, he passes by a few students who said:"hey Sadala, you should really come back to the team."

"Well I'll think about."Vegerot said.

"Yeah."they said and Vegerot continued on.

Vegerot then noticed something flying towards the school and noticed it was Karen in her suit, he saw her land behind a wall in front of the school, so he got curious and goes to see her.

He goes up to the wall and said:"hey Karen." he saw her jump and then noticed it was him.

"Oh Vegerot, good thing it's you."Karen said.

"Yeah, so why are you still in your suit?"Vegerot asked.

"It's a problem, I can't turn it off, I tried to use it to get to school fast, but then my suit malfunctioned, I called Babs and she said to meet her in her locker, but how will I get pass them?"Karen said scared.

Vegerot sees the problem and sees everyone and said:"I got this."he jumps and says."solar flare."and the place got a blinding light making everyoen cover their eyes."Now."he grabs Karen and gets into school as fast as possible.

Vegerot and Karen were behind a wall and Vegerot was looking around to see multiple students walking around.

"How are going to pass by them."Karen said.

Vegerot thinks of something then got an idea when he found the fire alarm, he then shoots a beam at it causing the alarm to go and everyone ran away from school.

"There now no one will find you."Vegerot said.

"Was that necessary?"Karen asked.

"This way we won't be late, plus Babs a smart girl she can come in, now let's go before someone finds us."Vegerot said and they run towards Babs locker.

While they were running Karen tripped on the floor that was wet and crashes into Vegerot making them go inside a opened locker and it closed behind them.

Karen was blushing the reason why was Vegerot was holding her and she was next to his chest since the locker was small, Vegerot was fine and look through the holes and said:"well we just have to stay until she gets here."

Karen was still thinking whether or not was this a good time, he was there to protect her and even now he still helps her, she then looks at him and remembers the times they spent together, when she was trying to get a taco from the luchroom Doris tried to take it from her but then Vegerot helped her and brought her to another room and Doris was sent to a wild goose chase, she then had lunch with him and they had a good time, when she was playing dodgeball and she was the last of her team facing five other girls Vegerot stepped in and participated with a little convincing and took down the entire team, then the times where he would help her in her training, to her meeting him was the best thing that ever happened to her life.

"Vegerot."Karen said getting his attention.

"Yes."Vegerot said.

"Look, I just wanted to say, that we have been together for a long time, we spent time together, study together and even fought together."Karen said nervous.

Vegerot nodded, he was waiting for her to say what was in her mind.

"Well I just wanted to say, well."Karen said trying to find the right words, but then she just kissed him on the lips.

Vegerot was surprised but then kissed her back, Karen was blushing but she was so happy.

Outside Kara and Barbara were looking for them while walking around the empty halls.

"Where are they?"Barbara said.

Kara then used her heatvision to find them and saw a heat source in one of the lockers.

"Okay their inside locker, must have went there to hide for a bit."Kara said and they went to get them out.

Kara opened the locker and they got surprised, they saw Vegerot and Karen kissing, then they stopped to look at them and Karen got nervous.

"Oh, hey guys."Karen said while laughing.

Kara smirked and said:"well I guess that means you finally grew a back bone and confessed your feelings." and Karen nodded.

"Well let me help you get that suit off before the rest of the school comes back."Barbara said and they all nodded.

They went to a empty room and Barbara was able to get her out of the suit, they went back to class after everyone find out it was a false alarm, they didn't find who triggered it and came to the conclusion it got electrocuted, then After Class Karen and Vegerot went on a date to celebrate for them being together and Karen got the courage to confess her feelings, they went to Sweet Justice since Karen wasn't too confortable in some fancy restaurant and Vegerot was fine with that too.

After they ate Karen and Vegerot left the place and Vegerot walked Karen back home and she said:"Vegerot thank you for a great time."

"Hey, a boyfriends job is to make his girl happy."Vegerot said.

Karen smilled and kissed him, she then went to her house and waved goodbye to him, Vegerot smilled and flies back to his ship.

When got back Starfire went up to him and said:"Vegerot I heard that friend Karen has confess her love to you."

"Yes, she did."Vegerot said.

"That is great, I at most happy for her."Starfire said with a smile.

"Yeah but give her some space to get use to it."Vegerot said.

"Alright."Starfire said.

"Now let's get something eat."Vegerot said and Starfire nodded so they went to the kitchen.

After they ate it was time to end the day so Vegerot went to bed, he thinks if theres any other surviving Saiyan out there, Kara had her cousin so he wondered if there was anyone there that might have survived.

**Years ago In Sadala**

In the nursery were multiple babies inside of capsules with a liquid and masks on their mouth to breathe, on the other side was a baby Vegerot on top with others around him like a circle, coming up to him was his father King Vegeta with two doctors follwing him.

"Oh oh, hes growing bigger and stronger with everyday, my son, my pride and joy, that latent battle power within you is astonishing, the saiyans will grow with the help of the other worlds and soon we will be known as the greatest saviors of this entire universe with you as the leader."King Vegeta said then he puts a hand on the capsule."I look foward to watching you grow into a great king."

The king then walks down the stairs and goes to leave the room, but then he stopped and noticed a another baby he didn't recognise along with a girl that resembles him.

"Who are these children, and why are they doing in the same room as my son?"King Vegeta demanded.

"Your majesty."they said and they ran down to them.

They each put a scouter on each baby and one said:"these are Broly and Kale, they are the children of Coronel Paragus."

"How can this be possible for a Saiyan child from a lower class be this strong to be classified to be an elite."King Vegeta said.

"You see your majesty, theres been a number of children granted with high power levels, with Broly being the strongest."One of the doctors said.

"What?!"The king said and looks to see another girls with long spiky wild hair."And who is she?"

"That is Caulifla the daughter of Fasha."A doctor said.

"Fasha, I know her, she's Bardock's teammate."King Vegeta said.

"Yes it was a surprise to us too for a low class giving birth to someone with such high latent abilities and shes not the only one as the Prince's cousin is here too."The big doctor said.

King Vegeta got surprised and looks to another capsule with a girl with a ponytail and said:"Is she?"

"Yes she is Note, the daughter of Bardock and Gine."the doctor said.

Then King Vegeta noticed two more with twins and asked:"and those two?"

"Those are Shallot and Giblet, they are the sons of Tora."the doctor said.

"To think that so many children from low classes can be this strong."King Vegeta said.

"Yes it is truly a miracle and it gives us a great future."one with a moustache said.

"Yes, together they could be the team for the prince making the strongest unit in the universe, plus with the benefit of Note and the prince being related they are compatible teammates."A female doctor said.

"Yes with proper training they could be the perfect team for the prince and together they can give the Saiyan race a bright future."Said one of the doctors.

King Vegeta then looks at each one and thinks of a idea.

At the Throne room Paragus was called there, he arrived to see the King on his throne and kneeled.

"My lord I received word that you wanted to talk about Broly and Kale."Paragus said.

"Yes, I am afraid that Frieza might do something in the future so to insure the survival of the Saiyan race we need the children which includes yours to be safe."King Vegeta said.

"Well I am grateful, but what about the prince?"Paragus asked.

"It would raise too much suspicion if my son would leave the world so for now the children when they are in a right age to be sent to another world for traning, I have contacted their parents and they saw my point, so I will ask of you to take them."King Vegeta said.

"I see, I will not let you down."Paragus said.

"Also I wish for you to control the power of your son, his power seems unstable so make sure he doesn't go berserk."King Vegeta said.

"Of course."Paragus said.

"Good, now you may leave, I will make the plans when the time is right."King Vegeta said and Paragus nodded.

Years later the Children were now older and were in a ship and outside their parents were there to watch them leave, Gine and Bardock were there to watch their daughter and next to them is her older Brother Raditz, Fasha, Tora were also there along with Vegerot who is now a young boy, they watch them leave with Paragus piloting the ship to a world to keep them safe while they trained.

**Note:Karen and Vegerot are now a couple, Broly, Kale, Cauilfla, Shallot, Giblet and Note are the same age as Vegerot and will appear later along with a few others saiyans that survived, and before somoene asks no Goku isn't here as Note replaced him, in this time King Vegeta sent them off to save them so if Frieza tried anything they would be safe along with Vegerot also to answer ****Bobby Jenkins well Barry doesn't really need a transformatiom he just needs better training with the speed force as wally once killed the anti-monitor also Jaco isn't here sorry.**


	49. Chapter 49 Saiyan Survivors

**Chapter 49 Saiyan Survivors**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Vegerot was now in class doing his school work then he heard the teacher say something:"class I would like to tell you that next weak will be Parents day so you better tell your parents to come to school to see your hardwork."

Vegerot got surprised and looked down, after class Vegerot went outside of the school the girls went up to him.

"Hey Vegerot how was class?"Barbara asked.

"It was fine."Vegerot said.

"Hey did you hear that next week is parents?"Kara asked.

"Yes, it is strange that your family must attend."Diana said."I don't think my mother would come."

"Oh don't worry not all parents can come, you could tell that your mother is just too busy."Zatanna said.

"My legal guardians will of course come."Kara said.

"Well you should be thankfull that your parents can be there."Vegerot said.

The girls then realized and felt akward, they remembered that his family is gone like Kara but unlikes her he's all alone.

"Vegerot we're so sorry."Jessica said.

"Look, don't worry about it, I'll just go home."Vegerot said.

"Hey want us to come with you?"Kara asked.

"Sure."Vegerot said and they followed him.

They went to his ship and they were outside of it, the girls were watching Vegerot as he was lying down on the grass looking up to the sky and Starfire was with them.

"So this parents day is where the parents go to school and be there for their children."Starfire said.

"Yes and this seriously put Vegerot in a bad mood."Barbara said.

"And this must make him feel so sad, all alone, with his family gone."Jessica said with tears.

"All we can do now is be there for him."Diana said and they all nodded.

While Vegerot was still lying down he felt a power coming towards Earth, he gets up and the girls looked at him.

"Vegerot what's wrong?"Karen asked.

"Someone is coming."Vegerot said.

They looked up and saw a a space pod land on the other side of the forest, everyone got surprised.

"No way, is it another of Friezas soldiers?"Barbara said.

"Let's go check it out."Vegerot said then they changed into their hero costumes.

They then ran towards the crashs site and the Saibamen and their kin are their too watching the pod, the pod then opened and everyone got ready, from the pod came a adult with long spiky hair, he has a black and brown armor with shoulder pads and a green scouter and the most shocking part about him he has a tail.

"Wait is he a saiyan?!"Barbara said shocked to see him.

"Raditz."Vegerot said surprising his friends.

Raditz looks at Vegerot with a smirk and said:"well, well if it isn't Vegerot, I havent seen you in a long time."

"Vegerot you know him?"Kara asked.

"Yes, he's my cousin."Vegerot said shocking the girls

"What?!"The girls said.

"So you have a cousin too like Supergirl."Barbara said.

"So this is where you have been all this time."Raditz said and he looks around noticing the Saibamen and the other types too."and you have grown plenty of Saibamen, Copyman, Tennenman and Jinkouman it seems you needed extra help."

"I just needed to help this world because of another army."Vegerot said."but never mind that how did you survive our planets destruction?"

"It was quite simple, some of us were quite fortunate to be on other worlds on missions, so when the planet got destroyed we were able to survive, I was one of those that got that blessing."Radtiz said.

"So why did you come here, I doubt you came here on a whim?"Vegerot asked.

"Well I was looking for any other saiyan surviors for help."Raditz said.

"Help?"Vegerot asked and the girls were confused too.

"You see before we were able to get more Saiyan survivors but then we were attacked, by being known as Rogol Zaar, he sees us Saiyans as primitives and think we will destroy the universe so he made it his job to hunts us down and kill us."Raditz said shocking them.

"Many of us have tried to fight back but we were killed, we didn't have a choice but to run away, we were able to escape him and in hidding until we are strong enough so I was sent here to find a saiyan that defeated Frieza, and seeing you here it must have been you."Raditz said.

"Yeah that's right."Vegerot said.

Raditz then noticed the girls and said:"so who are they your mates?" and that cause them to blush, he then noticed Starfire."so you found the princess of Tamaran, did you plan to get married to her?"

"Were still thinking about it."Vegerot said.

Raditz then looks at the group and to his surprise he saw Kara and said:"wait is she a Kryptonian?"

"Yes."Kara said.

"Well it seems you should be careful too as Rogol Zaar also after the Kryptonians for the same reason."Raditz said and she got shocked."but now we need to go see the others."

"Yeah, well I have grown attached to this word."Vegerot said.

"That's fine, the planet we are now living isn't that great so here on Earth seems like a good place."Raditz said while looking around the place and then he looks at Vegerot."plus I think you would to go to see your mother."

Vegerot and the girls got shocked hearing that, Vegerot's mother was alive.

"My mother."Vegerot said.

"Yes, she survived along with mine, they were able to escape using the saiyans that were fighting Frieza as a disguise and regrouped with the children that were sent away in training."Raditz said.

"Other children?"Barbara asked.

"Ah yeas, well you might have not remembered since you were a child but a select few of them were sent on another world to train that were on the elite level, one of them is my sister."Raditz said.

Vegerot was thinking about this whole situation, he thought he was the only saiyan now he finds his older cousin who tells him his mother, aunt and his other cousin are alive too.

"So how about it, want to see our race again?"Raditz asked.

Jessica then goes up to Vegerot and said:"are you going to go, this might be your chance to see your mom."

"I guess it worth a shot, but only if I take my friends along too."Vegerot said.

"Very well, they can come too."Raditz said.

"So this where this power was."they look up to see Gast and he lands next to the Z-figthers.

"Gast."Vegerot said.

"I came when I felt another strong power and found this guy."Gast said.

"A Namekian, here you be must far away from home, so let me guess he's your friend as well?"Raditz asked.

"Yeah he is."Vegerot said and then looks at Gast."this is my cousin Raditz, apparently some of my race is alive along with my mother."

"I see, want me to come just in case?"Gast asked.

"Do you what you want, were going to take my ship."Vegerot said.

They nodded, Raditz then took his pod and they went to Vegerots ship, they then went into space with Raditz putting the coordinates to the planet.

The girls were watching from a window in the halls the outside and Barbara said."this so exciting we get to meet more of Vegerot's race."

"Yes, this is a good day for Vegerot, he was feeling down but now this is his chance to be with his family again."Zatanna said.

Kara smilled but then realized something and said:"wait a minute if were going to see his race which includes his mother than that means, were going to meet his mom."

The girls finally realized and gasped, they then got worried if his mother will like them or not.

"Will it be that bad?"Barbara asked.

"If she anything like my mother than she would only want the best for her son."Diana said.

"And she might not like us and take Vegerot away to another world."Kara said.

"No."the girls screamed and they didn't want that to happen.

"Look, all we need to do is show we are worthy of his son when we meet her."Diana said.

"Right."the rest of the girls said.

"I only have met Queen Suzu once when I was little, but I don't know what she is personally as my father went to talk with her and King Vegeta while I was with Vegerot, so I'm not much help."Starfire said.

"Do not worry Starfire, all we need to do is prepare ourselves when we meet her."Diana said.

Then they arrived at the planet, when they got out it was rocky planet with mountains everywhere.

"So this is where everyone is?"Vegerot asked.

"Yes it was the best we could find, now let's go."Raditz said and they followed him.

They walked for some time and arrived at a place with a spaceship there it was oval shape and had small legs on the bottom.(Paragus spaceship from first Broly movie).

They approached it and then came out a guy that Vegerot knew very well, it was Nappa and he lost his hair.

"Well Raditz you came back."Nappa said then noticed Vegerot."It can't be Prince Vegerot."

"Yes Nappa good to see you."Vegerot said.

"Well, it's nice to see you again and looks like you brough friends with you."Nappa said looking a tthe Z-fighters.

"They are my team and friends."Vegerot said.

"Your team, well that will be interesting, but now come in."Nappa said and they entered the ship.

When they entered the ship they saw a couple of Saiyans there, one was a adult wearing gray armor and resembled Bardock but with a a different skin tone and a red scouter, another was a female saiyan wearing dark green armor, next to her is a girl with a ponytail wearing a red version of her armor, there were two Saiyans wearing blue armor and they are twins with one wearing a red cloack to seperate himself from his brother, theres a girl with wild spiky hair, She wears a low cut magenta tube top, purple pants and wrist bands, next to her is a girl with a high ponytail, wearing a red shirt and skirt and she looked very shy, next to her is a big guy with scars, he wears purple pants with a green fur around him and a black and green armor, and theres a adult Saiyan with a scar on his left eye, black hair, wearing white and green armor and a moustache and the last one surprised Vegerot, it was a young Saiyan boy, He has black spiky hair similar to Vegerot, he wears a navy blue jumpsuit under hiswhite Armor and he wears white boots, gloves, and a teal scouter.

"Tarble."Vegerot said surprising the Z-fighters.

Tarble looks to Vegerot, he smilled and said:"big brother."

"Brother."the z-fighters said and they stepped away while Vegerot got closer to him.

Tarble runs up to Vegerot who had his arms crossed and Tarble said:"I' m happy to see you Vegerot."

"So how did you survive our planets destruction?"Vegerot asked.

"It was a time before the destruction during my training, father sent me to another planet with another Saiyan that died to get a better training, it was only two days before the planets destruction, but after that I was found by mother and the other Saiyans."Tarble said.

"Vegerot."they looked to see the Saiyan female with her daughter running towards them."I'm so glad to see your alright."

"Yes, hello again aunt Gine."Vegerot said.

"Hey you aren't going to say hello to me too Veggie."The girl said.

"Don't call me that Note."Vegerot said angry at the nickname she gave him when they were young.

"Come on Note, don't tease your cousin, you must have questions to how I was able to survive, well Bardock had a extra pod in case of a emergency and asked for me to escape, he wanted me to use the battle hide my power so I could escape, after that I was able to find Raditz and meet with the children again."Gine said.

"I see, well it was lucky for you to escape, and that guy over there with the gray armor?"Vegerot asked.

"Oh thats Turles, he's Raditz friend, they were together when the planet was destroyed."Gine said.

The girls were looking at the scene stunned and Kara said:"man Vegerot got teased by that girl, that must be his cousin."

"Yes, that's Note, before she went to another world to train they spent together a few years and she called him Veggie as a nickname to tease him."Raditz said with a chuckle.

Then came the other two girls and the wild looking one looked at Vegerot up and down and said:"so your the prince, you don't look like much."

"Hey Caulifla, thats my cousin your talking too."Note said.

"Note is right Caulifla."the other girl said.

"Thank you Kale."Note said then she looks at Vegerot."Vegerot these are Caulifla and Kale."

"Hello."Kale said.

"Sup."Caulifla said.

"Yeah well let's say I'm pretty strong."Vegerot said with a smirk.

Then the adult Saiyan with the moustache came with the big guy and said:"you must excuse Caulifla, she is the most rebellious of the group."

"Father."Kale said.

"Father?"Vegerot asked.

"Yes, allow me to introduce myself, I am Paragus, and this is Broly my son."Paragus said and pointed at Broly."Broly introduce yourself."

"Hello and good morning Prince Vegerot."Broly said.

Vegerot then noticed that Broly, Kale and Caulifla didn't have their tails and asked:"so what happen to their tails?"

"Ah yes, Broly and Kale had their tails removed a long time to control their power, Caulifla on the other hand got cut off in battle when Rogol Zaar attacked."Paragus said.

"Don't reminded me, that bastard next time I see him he's going to pay."Caulifla said while rubbing her back.

Then the twins came and Paragus said:"ah good prince vegerot these are Shallot and Giblet, their twin Saiyans chosen like the rest of the children."

"Hey, like Paragus said my name is Shallot nice to meet you."Shallot said extending his hand.

"Yes nice to meet you."Vegerot said shaking his hand.

"My name is Giblet a pleasure to meet you."Gible said and bowed.

Shallo then looks at the Z-fighters and asked:"say who are your friends over there?"

"Oh they are my friends from Earth, they are also a team that I am a part of."Vegerot said.

"Really well that amazing Vegerot."Gine said.

"They must be very impressive, I can see one is a Namekian, a Green Lantern and Kryptonian."Paragus said then he noticed Starfire."and the Princess of Tamaran as well."

"Yes, Starfire had to escape from her world because Frieza was attacking it so she escaped by her peoples advice to protect her."Vegerot said.

"Yes while impressive, your father had another team planned for you."Paragus said.

"Another team?"Vegerot asked.

"Team."the girls said surprised.

"Yes when you were a baby, King Vegeta chose a group of Children to be your elite team of Saiyans and those are the ones that were sent to another world to train being Broly, Kale, Caulifla, Note, Shallot and Giblet."Paragus said.

The girls were shocked, those were the team that was picked for Vegerot, that made them scared.

Then everyone heard footsteps and a door opened making everyone look, from the door came Queen Suzu, the saiyans bowd to her except for Vegerot, Tarble, Gine and Note.

"Mother."Vegerot said stunned to see her.

Suzu looked at Vegerot and got stunned as well, after a few moments she smilled and hugs him.

"Vegerot, I'm so happy that your okay."Suzu said.

"Yes, it's good to see you again mother."Vegerot said.

Suzu then saw the girls and noticed Starfire.

"Princess Koriand'r."Suzu said after letting go of Vegerot.

"Ah yes, Queen Suzu, it is nice to see you again."Starfire said with a bow.

"Yes, I'm glad to see your safe."Suzu said and she looks at the rest of the girls."and who are these young women?"

"They are my team from Earth and friends."Vegerot said.

"Your team, I see, I wonder if they are more than friends."Suzu said causing the girls to blush."I guess I was right."Suzu then goes up to them.

The girls got nervous and bowed with Diana saying:"It's a honor to meet you my lady."

"Please your my sons mates so It's fine."Suzu said making them less nervous.

"Wait really?"Kara asked.

"Yes, if you make him happy that its fine with me."Suzu said with a smile.

"Well thanks."Barbara said.

"Yes it is a honor to finaly meet you."Jessica said.

Turles then goes up to Vegerot and asked."so your highness, care to tell us all how did you defeat Frieza, because with your power level it wouldn't be enough."

Vegerot smirked and said:"well first off you shouldn't rely on your scouters, but the reason why."Vegerot then goes to a empty spot.

The Saiyans were curious then Vegerot started to power up, Turles got surprised and saw his power rising, then Vegerot became a super saiyan destroying the scouter.

"Behold, the power of the Super Saiyan."Vegerot said with a smirk.

"Super Saiyan!"the saiyans except for Broly, Kale and Caulifla said in shock.

"That legend is true."Raditz said.

"That's right, and Vegerot is so cool with it."Barbara said.

"Amazing, to think big brother would have this type of power."Tarble said.

Caulifla on the other hand was amazed with stars on her eyes, she then runs up to him surprising Vegerot and she said:"amazing, it's looks really strong, you gotta teach me, come on, come on."and she got even closer to him.

Kara didn't like how close she was getting to Vegerot, then shen pushes her off and said:"hey back off."

"Oh you just didn't do that."Cauilfa said angry.

"Yes I did, I don't like some girl we don't know getting that close to my man."Kara said and they were then glaring at each other.

"Okay, thats enough, look if you want Super Saiyan than your going to need a lot more training to get this type of power."Vegerot said to Caulifla.

"Yeah, but we need a new world to live as this one isn't very good."Tarble said.

"Hey where did you came from Vegerot?"Turles asked.

"I was at a world called Earth there is where I'm now living."Vegerot said and he powered down.

"Earth is it nice there?"Gine asked.

"Yes, it's a nice and clean planet despite the occasional super villain that appears to attack the city we are living."Vegerot said.

"It sounds great place."Note said.

"Yeah plus Queen Suzu can get there in time for parents day."Barbara said.

"Parents day?"Suzu asked.

"Well you see Vegerot is in our school, in Earth theres a tradition you can call it when the parents can come to school to see how their children act there."Zatanna explained to her.

"I see."Suzu said and think about."very well I will join this special day."

"What?!"Vegerot said surprised.

"Great, but first your going to need a new set of clothes."Jessica said pointing at Suzu armor.

"What's wrong with my armor?"Suzu asked.

"Well you see, in our world superheroes don't go walkign around like that so they hide their identity by wearing normal clothes and they have hero names too when they are saving the day."Zatanna said.

"Wait does that mean we have to wear something other than our Saiyan armor."Nappa said stunned.

"It will be good, plus if we live among the Earthlings we can avoid Rogol Zaar until we are strong enough to face him."Suzu said.

"Of course my queen."Nappa said.

Gast goes up to Vegerot and said:"I gotta say, these guys are something for a warrior race."

"That just Nappa and my family, but I know they can be strong and who ever Rogol Zaar is I will not allow him to kill anymore Saiyans and certainly not Kara."Vegerot said.

The Saiyans arrived at Earth with their ship with Vegerot and the Z-fighters using Vegerot ship, they managed to find a empty spot for their ship and they would be living there and the girls managed to get Suzu a set of clothes for the Parents day.

Next week was the day, Suzu was at the principal office and the pricipal said:"so your Vegerot's mother well it is nice to finaly meet you, you son has been a interesting addition to our school."

"Well I'm glad that he was able to be a good boy, he has been having a bad time when his father passed away."Suzu said.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but your son has been doing a good work and he has gotten the attention of the students, heres a paper to show where your sons class."the principal said.

"Thank you."Suzu said and then she left the room.

Suzu was now wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt, red long skirt and higheels, she then walks through the school and the students noticed her and were surprised to see her beauty, she then saw Jessica talking to Hal Jordan and goes to see her, they then noticed her and Hal jaw dropped.

"Hello Jessica."Suzu said.

"Oh Suzu, you came."Jessica said.

"Of course but it seems your busy but can you tell me where I can find this room?"Suzu asked shwoing her the paper.

"Of course it's right over there."Jessica said pointing to her right.

"Thank you."Suzu said and goes to that direction.

"Who was that?"Hal said.

"Oh that was Suzu she's Vegerot's mother."Jessica said.

"His mom, wow she looks so young."Hal said.

Vegerot was in his class room waiting for class to start, he looks back to see other parents waiting at the back of the room, everyone then heard a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Suzu.

The mothers were surprised and started to whisper to each other saying,"look at her she looks so young."

"Is she a mother?"one asked.

"If she is than I wanna know her plastic surgeon."one said jealous.

The teacher goes up to her and asked:"oh hello, may I help you?"

"Yes I'm Vegerot's mother and I came to be here for him."Suzu said and Harley fell to the floor haring that.

"Oh Vegerot's mother, that's amazing well hes over there, but can you wait in the back with the rest of the parents class is about to start."The teacher said.

"I don't mind."Suzu said and she goes to the back with the rest of the parents and waved at Vegerot.

Harley looked at her and said:"that's Vegerot's mom, I gotta tell red."

After class Vegerot was with the girls their parents were close by, Jessicas mother, Barbaras father, Kara's guardians, Zatannas father and Karen's mother.

Then Suzu came up to them and said:"so this were you eat."

"Yes it's good to see you again Suzu."Zatanna said.

James Gordon goes up to Barbara and asked."Barbara can you tell me who this woman is?"

"Oh sure dad, this is Vegerot's mother Suzu Sadala."Barbara said.

"Ah his mother well nice to meet you Ms. Sadala, I have met your son in this day for short time."James said.

"Well nice to meet you too."Suzu said with a smile.

On another table the villainesses were looking at Suzu in surprise, Harley told them that she is Vegerot's mother and that made them shocked, Barbi was amazed and she truly looked like royality with the way she moved so if Vegerot's the prince than shes the queen, Carol wanted to go see her so badly but her friends hold her back.

"See I told you."Harley said.

"But to think Vegerot's own mother would come here."Pam said.

"And I can see the resemblence."Leslie said.

"I want to meet her."Carol said.

"No way, you would only blow our cover."Selina said.

"Look for now just wait, then when we get a chance try to get on her good side."Pam said and they agreed.

Vegerot now has his mother and some of his family back giving him more hope for the future, but now he must train harder to protect them from the monster known as Rogol Zaar.

**Note:The Saiyan survivors are revealed, now I got a pairings for Note, Raditz, Turles, Broly and Shallot along with Kale and Caulifla, Gine and Suzu won't have another person but for the rest like Nappa, Giblet and Tarble their fair game along with giving them clothes to what they should wear, to answer Zatanna I have a form idea, thanks for suggesting some of the other powers, I don't think cosmic armor will appear for wonder woman I want to be more original with her so its more advance lightining for her.**


	50. Chapter 50 Queen meets Villainesses

**Chapter 50 Saiyan Queen meets Villainesses**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

After the Saiyans settled on Earth they needed a new set of clothes to blend in so thanks to Vegerot and the girls they were able to get them, Note would soon join school to be with the group while Shallot and Giblet were thinking if they want while Caulifla wasn't very fond of joining so for now she would rather stay in the ship in school days.

Barbie was driving around the city on her car then she saw Suzu walking down the street, she smilled and drove up to her and said:"hello ms. Sadala."

"Oh hello, you must be from my sons school."Suzu said.

"Why yes, my name is Barbara Ann Minerva but everyone calls me Barbie, it's so good to meet you."Barbie said with a smile.

"Yes nice to meet you too, my name is Suzu Sadala, it's good to see a friend of my son."Suzu said.

"Yes, we have met and he is such a gentleman."Barbie said.

"Well it's good to meet you I wish we could talk more but I need to see my sister in law."Suzu said.

"Oh, you have a in law."Barbie said.

"Why yes, I had a brother but now I need to go, it was nice to meet you Barbie."Suzu said and she walks away.

"Oh of course we'll see each other next time."Barbie said, when she was far away."and I will make sure to have your blessing to have Vegerot for myself."

Suzu met up with Gine in a coffee shop, Gine was now wearing a green shirt and jeans with pink bracelets.

Suzu had some tea and said:"this is place is relaxing."

"Yes, even though I still miss our home, we could still be happy here."Gine said.

"I know, we just need to get used to it."Suzu said.

Carol was walking down the the sidewalk with a big smile on her face, while walking she then stopped to see Suzu on the other side of the street, she got excited and towards her, Carol then appears behind her surprising Suzu and Gine.

"Hello ms. Sadala."Carol said.

"Oh, hi, you must be another of my sons friends."Suzu said.

"Yes, my name is Carol Ferris, I'm so happy to finally meet you."Carol said.

Suzu think about her name, she remembered her son telling her about a girl called Carol but she shrugged it off and said:"well it's nice to meet you too."

Carol then looks at Gine and asked:"and who are you?"

"Oh, this is Gine, my sister-in-law."Suzu said.

"Oh, nice to meet you."Carol said trying to look good in front of another of Vegerot's family.

"Nice to meet you too."Gine said with a smile.

"So what are you doing in this wondeful day?"Carol asked Suzu.

"Oh me and Gine are just spending time together, she told me that her daughter would be joining my sons school."Suzu said.

"Really."Carol said then she pulls up a chair to sit next to them."can I join you?"

"Sure."Suzu said.

Carol spent some time with them but then Suzu said:"well I guess we have to go now, it was nice meeting you Carol."

"Yes, it was great, but first."Carol said and she went next to Suzu and took a selfie with her."for the memories."Suzu shrugged it off again since Barbara did it with her too.

Gine and Suzu went to pay the tea thanks to the girls giving them some money along with Vegerot.

After they left Carol exited the place, Carol was so happy to meet her, she wanted to see her prince's family and her future family, shen skipped back home trying to think of a way to get her blessing.

Suzu was now at the park sitting on a bench, she was enjoying the place as she didn't have much time outside of the castle, and when they escaped the planet they tried to find a new world, but then he came, Rogol Zaar came to their world to kill them all, he said that they would destroy the universe, but that was not true Saiyans protect other worlds but he didn't care as that madman attacked them, her Saiyan guards sacrificed themselves so that she and the others could escape, since them they have been traveling through different planets until they lost Rogo Zaar, all she wanted was to live in peace with her family while procting others but with him still in the universe that will not happen so they must stop him but they must get ready since he was too strong.

Selina Kyle walked around the park, she then noticed Suzu and said:"well what do we have here, Vegerot's mother, I guess I have some time to meet her."

Selina then walks towards her and sits next to Suzu on the bench and said:"is this seat taken?"

"Oh no, you can sit there."Suzu said.

They were then sitting for a while in silence then Selina said:"hey are you Vegerot's mother?"

"Oh why yes, you must also be from my sons school."Suzu said.

"Yes, my name is Selina Kyle."Selina said.

"Well my name is Suzu Sadala, Selina what made you come to the park?"Suzu asked.

"Oh I just wanted to spend some time here, what about you?"Selina asked.

"Me, well I just came here to see the city, I just arrived at Metrepolis and decided to check more of the city."Suzu said.

"Well I can say theres some interesting places here, just be on the look out for supervillains."Selina said even if she is one.

"Well thank you for the warning Selina, even so I really enjoy this city."Suzu said.

After a few hours Suzu had to leave so she said goodbye to Selina and left, Selina had a good time with her and she thought that she was getting close to getting her blessing to be with Vegerot.

Suzu walked around the city and saw two girls arguing, it was Doris and Leslie reason why is they are angry at each other because of a candy bar they wanted to eat, they thought one of them stole it but it was actually Selina that did it.

"Give it back."Doris said.

"You give it back."Leslie said.

They glared at each other then their stomachs were growling, then Suzu goes up to them and puts a hand on their shoulder getting their attention, they were surprised to see her and she said:"how about this, I'll give you both lunch and you stop this."

She then took them to burrito cart and bought them a burrito each, they gladly ate them then they look at Suzu and said:"thank you."

"Your welcomed, now you girls aren't very nice to each other, I don't know what you did before and who you are so I will not judge for now."Suzu said.

"Well thanks miss, I'm Leslie and this is Doris."Leslie said while pointing at Doris.

"I can talk for myself."Doris said.

"Now girls behave, you won't get a boyfriend if you act like that."Suzu said.

That made them flinch, if they act like this in front of her she won't give them her blessing to pursue Vegerot, so she then taps on their faces and said:"now be good girls, I have to go now so bye."

"Bye."Doris and Leslie said.

Suzu kept going and she went to the mall to check it out, when she entered the place she went to see the stores there and then saw a girl coming out of a plant store holding a flower pot with a small plant, she then saw someone bump into her and it made her flower go flying away, she got scared but then Suzu grabs it, the girl got surprised and Suzu gave her flower back.

"Thank you."she said.

"Your welcome, so what's your name?"Suzu asked.

"Pam, and this is Philip."Pam said.

"Oh yeah, my son told me about you."Suzu said.

"Your son?"Pam asked.

"Vegerot."Suzu said.

"Oh, well nice to meet you Ms. Sadala."Pam said.

"Please call me Suzu, it was nice meeting you Pam and be careful next time."Suzu said with a smile and left.

Pam smilled for meeting her, she needs to get her aproval for being with Vegerot, while she didn't like humans, Vegerot is an alien plus their species have those wonderful creatures, she will have her new babies while having her own special baby.

Suzu went to the pier to see the attractions, she walks around seeing all the fun places, then she heard a girl laughing and saw Harley running around the arcade getting so many tickets, she smilled and went to the arcade, while Harley was running around she stopped after seeing Suzu.

"Hey your Vegerot's mother."Harley said.

Suzu giggled and said:"hello, I remember you from parents day, Harleen right?"

"That's right, so what are you doing here?"Harley asked.

"I just came here to see the attractions, it seems you got lucky."Suzu said seeing the tickets.

"Yeah, I got so many of these I can get a lot of prizes."Harley said.

"I see, well don't spend it all on useless things."Suzu said with a smile.

"Well, okay."Harley said.

Suzu waved bye to her and left while Harley went to spend her tickets, Suzu tried some of the food like cotton candy and popcorn she tried some of the rides and she had fun, but then it was time for her to go back to her ship, she arrived at her room and it was a royal bedroom like the one she had back at her homeworld.

She sat on her bed and said:"well today was a interesting one, those girls were interesting ones, I wonder what kind of relationship does Vegerot have with some of them specialy Carol as she wanted to know so much about him, but now it's time to relax."she then lies down on her bed.

**Note:Suzu met the Villainesses and don't worry while most of them were short this was only the first part of their meeting so they will meet again, and Note will go to school with Vegerot so she will be the first.**


	51. Chapter 51 Saiyan Crush

**Chapter 51 Saiyan Crush**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

At school there was a new student joining it, Note was now wearing a yellow button shirt with she leaves a bit open to reveal a stripe shirt with black sleeves, shorts with her tail wrapped around her waist like a belt, long knee socks and shoes, she was able to be in the same class as Diana and they were happy to be there together, now she was with Diana and Karen who were doing a science fair at the gym.

Note was looking a their booth while they were wearing science clothing and Diana said while pouring some chemicals:"it was the goddess of the sun that bestowed the philosopher stone, we honor the shinning light of her sun, by transformaning the base metal of our armor into pure shimmering gold."

"This is incredible."Karen said.

"Yeah I got to admit that is pretty cool, you people seem to be very interesting."Note said then she stopped after looking at the entrance, she saw a blond hair boy wearing a uniform and he was holding some short of science project, in her vision it was pink with sparkles and she had a huge blush on her face.

"Uh Note."Karen said while waving at her face and she and Diana were worried.

Note then falls on the table knocking the chemicals causing a huge explosion, everyone ran from the gym, Diana and Karen were covered in dust and saw Note with a goofy smile on her face.

"Is she okay?"Diana asked.

"I think Note is just experiencing something different."Karen said.

Now everyone was at field and they were all seeing the marching band, Note was at the seats on the top of the corner, she then hears a noise making her look to the right and saw the same boy from last time ridding a bike and delivering papers, the same thing happened again and she was blushing, then she goes in front of the edge to look closer then she falls off, luckly Vegerot grabbed and said:"okay what just happened?"

Next Diana was doing a play for Romeo and Juliet written by Zatanna, she was now in a fake caslte saying her lines:"oh Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo."

Zatanna was watching from the side of backstage and said:"shes amazing, this play is amazing, I'm amazing."

Karen goes up to her and whispered to her ear.

"What, but he's supposed to be on stage now."Zatanna said.

"Unacceptable."they looked to see Oliver wearing thights."you call these pantaloons, if I cannot play a authentic Romeo I shall not."then Vegerot came and dragged him to another place with Zatanna smirking."no not again."then they heard a beating taking place, then Vegerot came back wearing a new costume that was dark blue.

"Okay, he's dealt with, so let me take care of this."Vegerot said.

"Yes, go out there and do magic."Zatanna said and she kissed on the cheek.

Vegerot goes up to the stage and every girl of school with the exception of Note sigh at the sight of him, the costume barely contained his muscles, Diana smilled at the sight of him.

"I take thee at thy word:Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized, Henceforth I never will be Romeo.'Vegerot said then he goes to the stairs and starts to climb them."with love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls, for stony limits cannot hold love out And what love can do, that dares love attempt, therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me."

Note then saw the boy again sit next to her and she got nervous again.

"So did I miss anything, oh sorry my name is Steve Trevor"Steve said.

"Oh well, no."Note said.

Kara, Barbara and Jessice were on her right, they saw she was getting nervous and Jessica said:"their just now at the last part."

"Oh cool."Steve said and he looks at the play.

"Now we get to kiss."Vegerot said and Diana got nervous.

They then start to get close for a kiss, the girls that were in love with Vegerot got jealous, but before they could kiss someone said:"it should be me." then Carol came from behind Diana wearing a pink version of the dress and tries to kiss Vegerot but then the castle falls down crushing them.

"Ow."Diana and Vegerot said.

"Where did she came from?!"Zatana demanded to know.

"I should have known this might have happened."Jessica said.

"So that's why Carol was so interested in Vegerot."Suzu said since she was invited to come see the play.

"Well shame it was interrupted."Steve said."but what I heard the Romeo was good in his lines."

"Yeah, in fact hes my cousin."Note said trying to impress him.

"Oh really, that's cool."Steve said.

Next day Note was at the gym watching Diana do gymnastics, she saw her jump and land gracefully on the ground, she clapped along with Vegerot and his friends.

"That was great Diana."Note said.

"Thank you everyone."Diana said.

"Hey Note."they looked to see Steve enter the gym."I thought I heard you where here."

Note was nervous and said:"yeah that's me."

"Say since were friends and all I wanted to share you the big news, I didn't get into military academy like I wanted so It looks like I'll be here in Metropolis high with all of you guys."Steve said.

Vegerot walks up to Note and asked:"so Note, can you introduce us your friend?"

"Oh yeah sorry, my name is Steve Trevor, I saw you at the play, you were pretty good shame you couldn't finish."Steve said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, my name is Vegerot."Vegerot said."it's interesting you want to go to military academy."

"Yeah, maybe I'll try again, but until then I'l enjoy my time here in Metropolis."Steve said.

"Good to know."Vegerot said.

"Well I gotta go, go hamster."Steve said.

"Yeah, go hamsters."Note said and he left.

"Hey did you ever see her act like that?"Kara asked Vegerot.

"No."Vegerot seeing how Note is acting silly.

"She is simply in love, there is nothing wrong with it."Jessica said.

"Well I just hope she won't get carried away."Vegerot said.

"Why, what's the worst that can happen?"Babara asked.

"Saiyan women are strong women that won't back down."Vegerot said surprising them.

"Well let's hope she can control herself."Kara said.

After school Note was with Gine and Raditz at the pier to see the attractions, Raditz was now wearing a brown vest, white shirt, dark blue pants and brown boots, they were walking around the pier seeing the different attractions.

"Why did we come here, we could be training with the others."Radtiz complained.

"Don't be like that, we trained enough for the week now let us enjoy our time here, Earth is our new home so please be a good big brother to your sister and spend some time here."Gine said.

Raditz looks at Note who was getting cotton candy, he grunts and said:"fine."

Note then walks by and knocks onto someone by accident and said:"oops sorry."but then she stopped as it was Steve.

"No problem, oh hey Note."Steve said.

"Hey."Note said blushing.

"Note."she looks back to see her mother and Raditz approach her."whose your friend?"

"Oh mom this is Steven Trevor, Steve this is my mother and my older brother Raditz."Note said.

"Nice to meet you both, it seems your family has a bunch strong men."Steve said noticing how muscular Raditz is.

"Yes, even my father was too."Radtiz said while narrowing his eyes at him.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Note, it's cool were meeting each other again but I don't want to be in the middle of your families time together, so see ya at school."Steve said and he left them.

Gine noticed the look on Note's face and giggled, Raditz on the other hand didn't like it, he will not allow his sister to be with a weakling so he will have to keep an eye on him.

"Well how about we check on the place called Sweet Justice, I heard from Vegerot is a good place to eat sweets."Gine said and they continued on.

But then they saw something jump out of the water and land on the pier, it was a big zombie looking man wearing a suit with grey skin.

"Solomon Grundy, born on a Monday, Christened on Tuesday, Married on Wednesday,Grundy said and throws a hot dog cart at the buildings and the people ran away." Took ill on Thursday, Grew worse on Friday, Died on Saturday, Buried on Sunday, that was the end, Of Solomon Grundy." Grundy continued to destroy the place.

"Trouble, let's go."Note said, she and her family went to change to their Saiyan armors.  
Grundy was smashing the pier, then he was hit from back of his head and sent to the ground, he looks up to see Note, Radtiz and Gine suited up and she said:"pick on someone your own size."

Grundy groweled and goes after her, she dodges a punch, Raditz then kicks Grundy to the air and then Gine flies above him and slams him back down, Grundy gets up and then he was hit from behind by a baseball and looks back to see Steve who galred at him.

"Grundy no like you."Grundy said then goes after Steve.

Note saw that and got scared, but then she got angry and powers up, then she became a super saiyan, Raditz and Gine were shocked, when they arrived on Earth Note trained with Vegerot trying to achieve super saiyan like him, she got the power to unlock it but couldn't do it until now.

Note then appears in front of Grundy and punches him in the face, Grundy steps back and then Note starts to punch him multiple times, then Note grabs him by his arm and starts to spin him around, Note lets go and Grundy was sent flying away throught the sky and a star appear to show where he went.

Note powers down and breaths, she then looks at Steve who was amazed and said:"that was cool."

"Oh thanks."Note said.

"That was great."Steve then goes up to her and said:"Note."

She got surprised and said:"wait how did you?"

"I remember that ribbon that you always wear."Steve said.

Note touches her ribbon embarrassed but he said:"don't worry your secret safe with me."

Note smilled and said:"well citizen, I'm glad your safe but now It's time for us to go now." then Note and family fly off with Steve waving bye at them.

Next day note was at school, she was at her locker taking her book and then Barbara goes up to her and said:"hey Note, wanna join us for lunch?"

"Sure."Note said and on her locker door is a picture of Steve, she closes it and goes to class.

**Note:well hope you enjoy Note's own chapter, she has unlocked Super Saiyan and has a crush on Steve, also Bobby Jenkins Katana will appear soon and for the gods and angels of dbz they won't appear sorry, the dc universe has his own gods plus Zeno weaker than the presence plus for the White Lantern jessica in Injustice Sinestro's ending he got the white lantern ring by force so there are other ways to get it and I have a way, now heres a power level list for just Note, Raditz and Gine and a omake.**

**Power level**

**Note 2500000**

**Note Super Saiyan: 125 000 000**

**Raditz: 3500000**

**Gine:2000000**

**Omake:**

In the Universe of Teen Titans Go, on the tower the teen titans were doing a stupid party with dancing animals, and all of them partying.

"Yeah, party."Cyborg said.

"Check out these moves."beastboy said and he transforms into a bear while dancing.

Robin and Starfire were dancing together, then they look into each others eyes.

"Oh Star."Robin said.

"Robin."Starfire said.

Then they got close and were about to kiss each other, but then the universe started to shake, everyone fell down to the floor.

"What's happening."Robin said.

"It likes the entire universe is about to break."Raven said.

"FINAL FLASH." they heard a shout and look outside to see a beam and it hit them causing the titans to turn to ash along with the world, but it didn't stop as the beam continued to swallow the entire universe destroying everything in its path making the Teen Titans Go universe vanish from existance.

On the edge of the universe if Vegerot with his hands out and he said:"no one makes fun of great heroes and especially one of my girls being with that nerd."

He puts his fingers on his forehead and said:"now to get back home." and he instant transmissions himself back to his universe.


	52. Chapter 52 Zatanna Evolution

**Chapter 52 Zatanna Evolution**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Zatanna and Vegerot were practicing a few tricks for a new show at her place, Zatanna was in her magician outfit while thinking of few new ideas, Vegerot was standing there with his arms crossed, then he opened his eyes and he felt a familar signature.

"Wait can it be?"Vegerot said.

"Vegerot what's wrong?"Zatanna asked.

"I thought I felt a familiar source of power, but this one is smaller but still the same, it might be the amulet."Vegerot said.

Zatanna gasped and said:"the amulet of first magic but I thought it got destroyed when you defeated Mordred."

"I thought I did, but looks like a few of them still exist, probably shards."Vegerot said.

"That is not good, just the shards can give the user incredible powers we need to find them can you tell where they are?"Zatanna asked.

"I know where they landed but the exact location is dificult."Vegerot said.

"That's better than nothing, so want to call the others?"Zatanna asked.

"I would but Kara has a test, Babs with her dad, Jessica doing a protest, Star is training with Note and Karen and Diana are doing a project."Vegerot said.

"So it's just us."Zatanna said.

"Yes, but I can Instant Transmission us to the location."Vegerot said and they changed to their hero costumes, Vegerot puts two fingers on his forehead while Zatanna put a hand on his shoulder, then Vegerot found the place and they teleported there.

They arrived at a glacier place and Zatanna was cold and Vegerot said:"sorry, didn't know it was here."

"It's okay, let's just find the shards."Zatanna said.

They walked fowards trying to find the shards, they then walk overa cliff and to their surprise they were now looking at the remains of Dr. Wheelo's base.

"Dr. Wheelo's base, this is where they are."Vegerot said.

"This place still gives me bad memories."Zatanna said.

"Come on let's get the shards and leave this place."Vegerot said.

"I'm afraid I must not allow that."they looked behind to see Morgana again.

"Morgana."Vegerot said remembering her."so what are you doing here?"

"I came for the shards, I will have them so that I must control the world, since Mordred was not worthy I must take control of it and possibly a future child of mine."Morgana said.

"Oh yeah."Vegerot said while he and Zatanna got ready to fight.

But then Morgana was hit from behind from a red beam, she goes down to the floor and they were shocked, they looked behind her to see a young man wearing a suit and his hair were stylles like horns.

"Klarion!"Morgana said in shock.

"Well Morgana good to see you again."Klarion said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?"Morgana demanded.

"What do you think, I came for the shards with them I can have a chance to rule the world."Klarion said then he laughed.

Morgana tries to use her power but she felt weak and Klarion said:"I made sure you wouldn't interfer so I weaken your powers, don't worry it's only until the end of the day but until then."

"You won't get them."Vegerot said and he charges at Klarion.

Klarion snaps his fingers and portals opened and multiple demons came out and attacked Vegerot, Vegerot got surprised and tries to defend himself while Zatanna helped by blasting them away.

"Nice try, so bye bye."Klarion said and jumps towards the base.

Vegerot then makes a energy wave blasting the demons away then Zatanna did a spell:"nruter ot ecno uoy emac." and she made a portal that sucked them in.

"We need to stop him."Vegerot said.

"Yes, if Klarion gets the shards there no saying what he can do."Zatanna said.

"I must agree with you, as much I don't want to help you I don't want to Klarion to get the shards."Morgana said after getting up.

"Okay, but if you try anything I will make you pay."Vegerot said.

"With the strenght I now possess I can barely fight when you were a child much less than what you are now."Morgana said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Saiyan?"Zatanna asked worried about this.

"Don't worry, if she tries anything i can take her out."Vegerot said and she nodded."now let's go." and they went towards the base.

They went down to the pillar that was once a battlefield and they jumped off towards the same corridor that the Z-fighters passed to get to Dr. Wheelo, the corridor was destroyed but they can still pass through it, they found a open door and they entered it, then they saw a bunch of Bio-men on the floor and Klarion was facing one, the last one jumps at him but Klarion blasts him through the wall.

Klarion then looks at them and said:"well you came here just in time, now I will rule the world."he then looks towards a small pillar that has three shards of the amulet."it seems these creatures wanted to use the shards for their own use but now they served their purpose."

He goes towards the shards but then Vegerot goes in front of him and said:"no you don't." and sends a energy blast sending Klarion to the ground.

"Why you."Klarion said and he tries to blast Vegerot who dodges his attacks.

Zatanna tries a spell:"dnib eht."

Kalion looks at her and said:"none of your back talk witch."and shoots her to a wall trapping her.

Vegerot saw that and got angry, he charges at Klarion and tries to punch him but Klarion jumps over him and blasts him on the back, he then tries to get the shards while avoiding some of Morgana's attacks, but before he could get them a wave of purple energy sends him back, everyone got surprised and they look up to the ceiling to see a hole and figure wearing a cloak was there, the stranger jumps down and his hood falls down, Zatanna and Vegerot got surprised, he looked like Frieza only his face was red and his horns were white.

"Frieza."Zatanna said in shock.

"Wait Frieza, as in that guy that invade Earth."Klarion said.

The Frieza look alike narrows his eyes and Vegerot said:"no that's one of his people."

Then the Frieza race member goes after Klarion as his cloak flies off and punches him away which made Zatanna fall to the ground free from his spell, he then lands in front of Vegerot, Zatanna and Vegerot expect the worse but to their surprise he gives a hand to Vegerot. Vegerot takes it and gets up, after a brief look they nodded and put their attention of Klarion.

Klarion got up and said:"I will not be defeated."he then summons multiple monsters to help him and they go after Vegerot and the frieza race member, they were then fighting against them, Vegerot punched one away but then a big guy grabs him from behind.

Klarion then makes a run for it to the shards and said:"I can still get the shards."

Vegerot then transforms into a Super Saiyan shocking Klarion while Morgana was amazed by it, the demon was sent flying back because of the force and Vegerot appears in front of the shards and grabs them.

"Not today witch boy."Vegerot said.

"You can't only a true user a magic may use them."Klarion said.

"Then good thing I'm friends with one."Vegerot said and he throws them to the side.

Morgana and Klarion look to where they were thrown and Zatanna grabs them, the shards then reacted and they marged with her, her eyes glowed purple and she was enveloped in a violet aura.

"NO."Klarion yelled out in shock.

Zatanna then goes up to the air as her costume changed, it was now more fairy and warrior like, with black and silver armor-like shapes and pieces of translucent cloth attached to the outfit and the leggings attached to the shoes, she has a tiara and from her back came two fairy like purple energy wings.(think Bloom Bloomix outfit but black with silver ascents).

Vegerot, Morgana and the Frieza race member were amazed at her form while Klarion was still in shock, Zatanna then opened her eyes and she points her hand up to make a portal to drag the demons back to where they came.

She then looks at Klarion who got nervous, she then appears behind him and turns aroudn only to get slapped by her sending him to the ground, Zatanna then felt a surge of power and looks at her hand to see it with red electricity.

Klarion gets up and said:"you will pay for that."and he shoots a red energy blast at her but to his shock she used the same magic to counter him and he was sent back.

"But that was my magic."Klarion said.

Zatanna then made a clone of herself that was made of pure violet energy and they appear next to him and they start to punch and kick him then they do and spin kick sending him flying away to a wall.

Klarion then looked her to see her glaring at him and he got scared and teleported away from there, Zatanna then started to fall but Vegerot grabs her and she looks at him.

"Zatanna that was amazing, you got your own power to rival the other girls."Vegerot said.

"Yes, I must say I do like this style."Zatanna said looking at her clothes.

"I must say that form is impressive."Morgana said making them look at her and Zatanna got up."it seems the power of the shards gave you a new form based on you."she then looks at Vegerot."but this form, this must be the Super Saiyan you told me about."

"Yes it is."Vegerot said with his arms crossed.

"It's amazing to see, this is the true form unlike the one I have seen, and you have caught my interest."Morgana said and she puts a hand on his cheek."I have decided, you will become my new husband to father my new heir."

"What?!"Vegerot and Zatanna said in shock.

"I will come back another time, so long my love."Morgana said and she vanishes.

"Okay, so the great Morgana a milf."Zatanna said shocked but also jealous.

"Moving on."Vegerot said chaging the topic and then he looks at the Frieza race member."Okay so what's your name?"

"My name is Froze."Froze said.

"Okay Froze, why are you here on Earth?"Vegerot asked.

"I came here to see the one that defeated Frieza, and I have to say thank you."Froze said surprising them.

"wait so your not mad."Zatanna said.

"No, in fact I'm glad that monster is gone, he destroyed so many lifes and I couldn't take it so I left my homeworld to be a hero like you."Froze said.

"Well you came to the right place."Vegerot said.

"Yes, but I must warn you something important but it's best you get your entire team to listen to this."Forze said.

"I see, can it be for tomorrow."Vegerot said.

"That is fine, I will use this day to find a place to stay so goodbye for now."Froza said and he left the place.

"We need to give the team some time before they go nuts seeing him."Vegerot said and she nodded.

Then they went back to her house, Zatanna changed back and went to her bed, Vegerot was next to her and said:"well looks like someone got tired."

"That did take a lot from me."Zatanna said.

"Well I think it's better I go home."Vegerot said and he goes to exit the room.

Zatanna then gets up and shoots a spell to close the door, Vegerot got surprised and looked back to see her smirking face.

"Where do you think your going, I think I deserve a reward after today."Zatanna said.

Vegerot sigh and said:"fine."

Zatanna smiled and she did a spell both of them making Vegerot cover his eyes, when he opened them he saw he was naked along with Zatanna, her eyes were wide open at the sight of his memeber.

Wow, how did Diana and Kara even fit that inside of them. Zatanna said in her mind.

"Well darling let us begin."Zatanna said.

She gets up and walks up to him while putting a sway on her hips, she then grabs his hands and leads him to her bed, she puts him on her bed and starts a make out session with him as their tongues wrestle with each other, she then starts to feel his body and his muscles, she knew he was big after seeing it at that one time but to feel it was a different story.

Zatanna then turns around and sits on his lap with her back facing him and she said:"now I want you to massage my breasts."

Vegerot did it and puts his hands on her breats and starts to massage them, Zatanna was moaning and the she said:"now kiss my neck."Vegerot did it and she was enjoying it.

She then grabs his dick and starts to jerk it off, then Zatanna goes down to the floor and looks at it, she then starts to lick it on the sides and then start to suck it, Vegerot was enjoying it.

Zatanna then looks at him and said:"enjoying it, but let me enjoy someting too."she then whispers to his ear and he complied.

He picked her up and turned her around in a 69 position while standing up, she smilled and starts to blow him again, Vegerot then starts to lick her pussy with his tongue, Zatanna was moaning while giving him a blowjob and then he came inside of her mouth, she swallowed it and Vegerot put her back on her feet.

"Now for the main event."Zatanna said.

Vegerot goes to the bed and Zatanna climbs on top of him, she then puts her buns in between his hard member and starts to move them around, then Zatanna goes up and penetrates herself with his dick, she moaned and starts to jump up and down, Vegerot then sits up and holds her while humping her, she then puts his head on hers breasts and he starts to lick her nipples making her moans even louder.

Vegerot then puts her on the bed while he thrusts her faster, Zatanna was looking at him with a smile on her face, Vegerot then goes up to kiss her and they were making out again, he then breaks it up and said":I'm about to cum."

"Do it inside, the spell stops me to get pregnant for today."Zatanna said.

Vegerot then pounds her faster and then he came inside of her, Vegerot then lies down next to her and Zatanna holds him.

"That was amazing darling, good thing I taught you a few tricks, now I'm going to teach you how to please a girl."Zatanna said with a smirk.

"Let me guess, you studied this before we did it."Vegerot said.

"Well I might have used a spell to gain certain knowledge."Zatanna said with a smile."now let's us be this close and don't worry my dad is out of town for the week."

**Note:well Zatanna got a new form and shout out to my bro dannyrockon122 for giving me the idea for the form, the z-fighters have a new ally Froze and he is from Dragon Ball Heroes and Morgana is now interested in Vegerot to get a new child now heres a power level list.**

**Vegerot: 4 500 000**

**Vegerot Super Saiyan: 225 000 000**

**Zatanna:3 750 000**

**Zatanna Fairy form:150 000 000**


	53. Chapter 53 Soul Warrior

**Chapter 53 Soul Warrior**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Next morning Vegerot called the entire group to his ship to talk about something important, the Z-fighters along with the Saiyans and Gast were there outisde of the ship on one side with Vegerot on the other side.

"Okay so why did you call us, you said it was important?"Kara asked.

"I called you here to meet someone."Vegerot said and they got curious."okay you can come out."

Then someone jump out of the trees and landed next to Vegerot, it was Froze and his appearance shocked them.

"Wait Frieza?"Karen said shocked seeing him.

They got ready to fight him except for Zatanna but then Vegerot went in front of him to stop them, they got surprised by this action.

"Wait he is not Frieza, he is just a member of his race."Vegerot said.

"But how can you trust him, it was Friezas fault our world was destroyed."Raditz said.

"Simple, remember Zod he was an evil Kryptonian and while the rest of Kara's race were good people, so we can't judge him for what Frieza did in fact he hates him too."Vegerot said.

That made them stop and think, Diana thought about it and said;"he is correct, we cannot judge other for the misdeeds of others so we must trust Vegerot's judgement."

"Okay, but if he tries anything he is going to pay Frieza a visit."Kara said.

"Thank you but meeting Froze is not the only thing, he has something to wans us about."Vegerot said.

"Yes, before I arrived here I heard from my people that King Cold heard of the news of Friezas defeat."Froze said.

The Saiyans gasped along with Gast, Starfire and Jessica, but the rest of the girls got confused.

"Who's King Cold?"Kara asked.

"He is Friezas father."Froze said and that shocked the rest of the girls.

"What, Frieza has a father."Babara said.

"Yes along with a older brother called Cooler, they are angry that Frieza was defeated by a Saiyan so they will be arriving to Earth and both of them are even stronger than Frieza."Froze said.

"This is bad, Frieza was considered one of the strongest in the universe but his father and brother coming towards Earth makes it even worse, and here we thought we only needed to worry about Rogol Zaar."Suzu said.

"Don't be worried Lady Suzu, we have faced Frieza and became stronger ourselves so we must be ready for them."Diana said.

"Yes, so we need to train before they come to Earth."Vegerot said he then turns to Froze."Can we count on your help?"

"Yes, I won't allow those monsters to kill innocent lives."Froze said.

"Good."Vegerot said.

"Well since were here talking about dangers, did you all hear about the recent activities?"Turles asked.

"No, what happened?"Vegerot asked.

"Well I was checking the city at night and found something strange, I found a robber on the floor witth his eyes with a strange look, like his soul was taken away."Turles said.

Everyone gasped and Zatanna said:"this must be the work of dark magic, and I mena the real icky stuff."

"But who could do this kind of thing?"Diana asked.

"Well who ever they are, we are going to find the culprit and stop him or her."Vegerot said and they all agreed.

"So how will we approach this?"Note asked.

"Simple we will go together to find the culprit but don't split up, always stay together even with two people because we have the advantage in numbers."Vegerot said.

"Okay, so let's go get this villain."Raditz said.

"Not yet, this person seems to work at night a time where they wouldn't be caught, so we wait until then."Gast said.

"Right."Vegerot said and they waited to for night time.

At night the entire group was looking down at the city watching for any trouble, Vegerot, Gast and Kara were checking for any sounds or energy, Vegerot then sensed an energy on another part of the city and it looks like it was fighting someone.

"I found a signal, let's go."Vegerot said and they went towards the signal.

When they arrived on top of a different building they looked down to see Harley Quinn dodging a girl wearing a samurai looking clothing with armor pieces, she has long black hair and a white mask with a red circle resebling the japanese flag that covers her eyes.

The samurai girl was trying to slash at Harley but she easily dodged her attacks while laughing.

"Nice try ninja girl."Harley said.

"This cannot be, how can I not hit you."the samurai girl said.

"That's because I'm faster and stronger than you, plus your too slow."Harley said she sticks her tongue out at her.

The Samurai girl got angry and tries to attack again but then the Z-fighters appears in front of her surprising both her and Harley, Harley the noticed Vegerot and smilled, she then runs to him and hugs him from behind.

"Hey Saiyan, did you miss?"Harley asked with a smile then looked at the other Saiyans."say who are your new friends?"

Then Harley got bonked on her heard by Kara and was now sleeping, Vegerot grabs her and puts her behind the group and said:"now we can deal with our main target."

They all look at the girl who was analyzing them and Nappa said:"so this little girl is the one that's been stealing peoples souls."

"I won't get too cocky, we don't know what she can do?"Raditz said.

"Oh come on, she was having trouble with the clown girl we can take her."Nappa said.

"But first who are you and why are you stealing peoples souls?"Vegerot said.

"My name is Katana, and I seal their souls inside of the sword so they won't cause anymore harm unlike all of you."Katana said.

"What your saying doing that is better, now your going to get it."Kara said angry.

"We will not allow you to seal anymore souls."Diana said.

"You won't stop me."Katana said.

"Ha yeah right, look around you we outnumber you and we are way stronger too."Nappa said.

Katana then tries to attack them but then they vanished surprising her, she looks around and then hears someone calling from behind her and to her shock they were all behind her.

"How?"Katana said.

"Simple, were way too fast for you to see, you picked a fight that you can't win."Vegerot said.

Froze then steps foward and said:"I'll take care of her."

"Okay, but remember don't kill her and watch out for her sword."Vegerot said.

Froze nodded and goes to face Katana, Katana readies her sword and goes to attack, Froze easily dodges her attacks as she tries to stab him, she then goes for a slash but he jumps behind her and grabs her neck with his tail, he then slams her in front of him making her let go of her sword, she looks in horror and tries to get her sword but then Froze sends it away with a death beam, Katana then tires to attack using martial arts but Froze did even feal them, Froze then headbuts her sending her flying away to the ground.

Katana was on the ground while her head was in pain, she looks to her right to see her sword she tries to get it but then a foot steps on the hilt, she looks up to see Vegerot glaring down at her.

"Now stop this madness, what could make you even do this kind of things."Vegerot said.

"You wouldn't understand."Katana said and she looks down at the floor.

Vegerot looks at her and sees a tear coming out underneath her mask and said:"so you lost someone important to you too."

Katana got surprised and looks at him and he continued:"I lost people that were important to me too and they were family, but I didn't let that get to me as I stuck to what I believe in and continued on, I found others that I can trust and found some of my family that still lived."he points at his group who were smilling at him."so you shouldn't let that destroy you, what happened shouldn't make you do the same as your not even going after the ones that did it but other people and that will make you the same or even worse that true villains."that made Katana gasp in shock."so I'll give you a choice you can pick up the sword and release the souls or you walk way with it."

Katana thinks about what he said, she picks up her sword and everyone waits for her choice, her sword then glowed and released all the trap souls inside of it, everyone smilled and Vegerot said:"you did the right thing."

"Yes, and I will make sure to make up for my mistakes."Katana said."But I wish to ask you something?"

"Alright what is it?"Vegerot asked.

"I wish to join your team to redeem myself."Katana said surprising them.

Vegerot thinks about and looks at the girls and asked:"what do you think?"

The girls look at each other and Jessica said:"I think she can be a good friend."

"Yes, by doing the right thing she has proven she is worthy in joining our cause."Diana said.

"Well I guess she can join us."Caulifla said.

"I don't mind if she does."Kale said.

"Well okay."Kara said.

"Yeah, were a even bigger team."Barbara said.

"Well you heard them, but let me warn you something we are going to face even stronger foes, so you will be in some difficult training can you do it?"Vegerot asked.

"Yes, in order to save this city I will do it."Katana said.

"Then welcome to the Z-fighters Katana."Vegerot said and he puts his hand out for her.

She shakes his hand making her a new member of their team, without them knowing Harley sneaked out and ran away.

Next day Vegerot was in his class room looking at his notebook and then he heard the teacher come in.

"Class we have a new student joining us."The teacher said.

Then a asian girl entered wearing a yellow shirt and a red skirt, Vegerot smirked and knew who she was.

"This is Tatsu Yamashiro she is a transfer student from Japan and will be joining us here in Metropolis."the teacher said.

"Ohayōgozaimasu."Tatsu said to them.

"Tatsu why don't you take a seat next to Vegerot, hes the muscular boy over there."The teacher said pointing at Vegerot.

Tatsu nodded and goes to sit next to Vegerot, she then looks at him with a smirk and gives him a wink, he smirks in response to her.

After that day Katana became a member of the Z-fighters along with Froze, now they must be prepared for not only Rogol Zaar but also King Cold and Cooler, what will happen to our heroes next find out in the next DC Saiyan Hero.

**Note:Katana joined the team, yes the fight was short but remember Katana was only a street level character against these planet to start level characters so she stood no chance, the clothes she is wearing in class are her Batman Brave and the Bold version since I like that version of her, Froze is also a new member and King Cold and Cooler will be coming to Earth.**


	54. Chapter 54 Artificial Humans part 1

**Chapter 54 Artificial Humans part 1**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

After Katana joined the Z-fighters she was put into training like how the girls did when they first started, Katana was now seen using her sword against the Saibamen, she tries to attack but they dodged each strike, one kicks her to the ground, she gets and tries it again but she gets pushed back down.

Vegerot was watching and said:"okay that's enough." the Saibamen stopped and he helped Tatsu get up.

"Well that was a good try but don't get yourself too tired your still a beginner."Vegerot said.

"I know, but the way I am now, I cannot even compete with Barbara or Karen."Tatsu said.

"Hey don't worry you can be at their level, they had troubles too fighting the Saibamen but for now rest."Vegerot said and Tatsu nodded."now for a second lesson would be watching others fight, since the girls reaction was better after seeing so many great battles."

They went to the Saiyans ship with the rest of the Z-fighters there, when they arrived they saw Kara fighting with Caulifla in a sparring match, Kara and Caulifla traded punches while blocking each others attacks, Caulifla blocked a kick with her leg and Kara blocked a punch.

On another part Note was fighting Diana, Diana blocked a punch with her arm while she kicked Note away, Note then transforms into a Super Saiyan while Diana used her White Lightning Form, they started to trade punches and then they jumped away, Note charges up a blue energy beam while Diana charges a lightning beam, they shot their beams and they clashed, they were trying to push each other back but then Diana overpowered her sending Note to the ground.

Diana landed on the floor and both she and Note powered down, Diana goes up to Note and said:"that was a great match Note."

Note gets up a bit and said:"well yeah, but your still stronger than me."

"Do not worry Note, your have great potential like that of Vegerot so all you need is to continue to train."Diana said with a smile and Note smiled too.

"Well looks everyone is getting some good training."Vegerot said getting their attention making Kara and Caulifla stop.

They landed and Caulifla goes up to Vegerot and said:"hey Vegerot when are you going to teach me how to go Super Saiyan?"

"Just wait, for now I need to train so who want's to spar with me?"Vegerot asked.

"Prince Vegerot I think Broly will be a perfect to train with you and he can learn more from you."Paragus said while Kale and Broly were at his side.

"Very well."Vegerot goes to a empty spot while the others watch.

"Now Broly."Paragus said while broly got ready."show your power." and Broly charges at Vegerot.

Vegerot blocks a punch from Broly by crossing his arms, he was sent back while Broly followed him, they were then in the air as broly was throwing punches at Vegerot while he dodged them.

Everyone was watching them fight and Tatsu said:"amazing so this is the strenght of Vegerot."

"Well kinda he still didn't transform."Kara said.

"Transform, you mean like those forms Note and Diana had?"Tatsu asked.

"Yes, Vegerot has the same as Note known as the Super Saiyan, while mine is White lightning a power that I have earned through my training."Diana said.

"I see, it looks like if I had faced Vegerot I wouldn't stand a chance."Tatsu said, she then looks back to the fight to see Vegerot countering Broly know and punching him in the face."but it seems Broly doesn't have much experience fighting others."

"Only in training matches with me and the others children, but after Raditz, Nappa and Turles joined they helped in his training."Paragus said.

"Didn't he fight Rogol Zaar?"Babrara asked.

"No, I didn't want to risk him or Kale against that monster so with the survivors we escaped from his wrath."Paragus said.

Broly got kicked in the gut but then he punched Vegerot in the face sending him away, Vegerot then punches Broly away and flies back but then Broly appears in front of him, Vegerot blocked a punch and was sent back, Broly then appears behind to but Vegerot jumps over Broly dodging a punch.

"It seems Broly is learning as he fights."Diana said.

"Yes, it seems while he doesn't have any real battles he still a quick learner."Starfire said.

Vegerot and Broly were now clashing their fists and then they grabbed each others hands, Vegerot then powered up and kicks Broly away, Vegerot then transformed into a Super Saiyan and Tatsu was amazed seeing it.

Broly then charges at Vegerot but when he tried to punch him Vegerot appears behind him, Vegerot then kicks Broly in the back sending him away, Broly tries to attack Vegerot but Vegerot dodges a punch and slams him down to the ground.

"It seems Vegerot is stronger than Broly."Suzu said and she looks at Paragus."but he did a good job pushing Vegerot to using Super Saiyan."

"Yes Queen Suzu."Paragus said.

Then Broly gets up and gives a big shout, his energy spikes up, he was covered in a green aura and his eyes became yellow, the Saiyans outside of Vegerot were shocked to see it while the rest was surprised, Broly goes charging at Vegerot and punches him, Vegerot blocks it with his arms and he was sent flying away.

"Wow what happened?"Kara said surprised.

"It can't be."Paragus said.

"Broly using that power."Kale said.

"You know what is happening?"Diana asked.

"Yes, Broly was able to transform himself and tap in to the power of a great ape while still in his normal form keeping his speed and agility."Paragus explained.

"Is there a downside?"Karen asked.

"Yes a big one."Paragus said getting their attention."he can barely control it, if this keeps up Broly will not know who he is anymore."

"Wait so your saying Broly can barely control this form."Gast said.

"Yes."Paragus said.

"Then who else has this power?"Gast asked.

"Kale."Paragus responded making them look at her."Caulifla is close to unlocking it after she lost her tail a long time ago, with the other Saiyans they were able to help Broly to control it better but it's still not perfect."

Broly and Vegerot were trading punches again, Vegerot could feel the power Broly was getting and needed to finish this now, Vegerot flies back and charges a galick gun while Broly charges a mouth blast, they shoot their attacks making a clash, Broly was pushing Vegerot back but then Vegerot used his red aura again with Super Saiyan and managed to push back Broly to the ground knocking him out.

"Broly."Paragus and Kale said and they went to check on him.

Vegerot was tired and powered down, he fell to the floor with one arm supporting him, the girls went to check on him along with his family and Gast.

"Are you okay my son?"Suzu said worried about him

"Yes, just use too much of my power to fight Broly."Vegerot said.

Broly was able to get up with Turles and Paragus helping him and Paragus said:"I'm sorry for what Broly did, we were trying to have him control it but it seems he needs more time."

"Don't worry."Vegerot said while getting up."in fact this power might be what we might need against Rogol Zaar along with Friezas Family, so we just need to help him."

"Thank you Prince Vegerot, the others that can use it are Kale and Caulifla."Paragus said.

"Then I guess we need to train them too."Vegerot said.

"Fine, but I still want Super Saiyan."Caulifla said.

"Alright, but you need to control that power before we get to Super Saiyan."Vegerot said.

"Thank You Prince Vegerot."Kale said.

"Hey you can call me Vegerot."Vegerot said with a smile.

Kale was surprised but then she smilled and had a blush on her face.

After that Vegerot and Broly healed themselves and went to train to have Broly control that form better, Kale and Caulifla were also training with Vegerot while Tatsu was with the girls in their training.

Broly was now walking around the forest enjoying the view when he reached the other side he was able to see the city from a distance, he then saw girl running towards it carrying a backpack and then she looks at him, she was a japaneae school girl with wild looking hair.

She giggled and said:"Kawaii."

Broly got confused and she walks to the city while waving at him, Broly smilled and waved at her.

On another part of the city in a secret lab a man was working on a project, he has red hair with grey streaks, he was wearing a white dress shirt beneath a green sleeveless sweater and a red bow tie.

He was looking at a couple of pods with the numbers 16, 17, 18, 21 and 25, then a door opened to reveal another man wearing a black shirt with a strange symbol on it.

"Ah Mickey Cannon what can i do for you."the scientist asked.

"Porfessor Ivo, the boss wants to know if your creations are done."Mickey asked.

"With the technology I have access from Cadmus they are ready."Ivo said.

"Well good."Mickey said and looks at the numbers."hey what happened to the androids that are supposed to be 22, 23 and 24?"

"Oh they were taken care off by 25, she was able to defeat them."Ivo said.

"Okay, so are you going to send your prized creation too?"Mickey asked.

"Amazo, oh no, you see I wish to make him better for now, but these androids will be enough to fight the heroes."Ivo said.

"Well then bring them out."Mickey said.

Ivo nodded and walks to a control pad and presses a few buttons, the pods opened to reveal the creation of Ivo with each one bearing the cadmus symbol, three of them were young adults, one was a woman with long brown hair and glasses, she is wearing a blue and red short dress with opaque black tights, black arm sleeves, and blue and red heel boots.

Another was a big guy with orange mohawk with green armor, black bodysuit, green boots and green bracers.

Two were twins with one being a young man with black hair, he wears a orange bandana around his neck, short sleeve black shirt with a white one shirt underneath it and jeans, his sister has blond hair, she is wearing a blue denim vest and skirt, dark blue tights and a black shirt that has white and black striped long sleeves.

And the last one was a girl of the twins age, she has short brown hair, pale skin, she is wearing a white strap-on vest, black shirt with white sleeves, orange shorts and black knee socks.

"I would like you to meet androids, 16, 17, 18, 21 and 25."Ivo said with a smile.

"Hello, Professor Ivo, did you wake us up for something?"17 asked.

"Yes, the leader of Cadmus wants you all to start tomorrow to take out the heroes like Superman and the Z-fighters."Ivo said.

"So that means we have to wait."18 said.

"Don't worry, Cadmus will put you all in a training program to test your skills to see how strong you are."Ivo said and they nodded.

"Oh yeah, I should tell you that the boss wants them to go with another of the creations."Mickey said.

Then a creature jumps down from the ceiling, it was a feline girl, she was pink with a tail.

"Meet Nya-Nya, she is one of the newer ones, they based her on Cheetah."Mickey said.

She giggled and waved at them and 21 said:"so she will be with us but for what reason?"

"The boss just wants some back up you can say."Mickey said.

"Well okay, just don't stand on our way."17 said.

She nodded and then they waited for tomorrow for their mission.

Next day Vegerot was training with the girls again and the other Saiyans, Broly was not in the same place he was once to see if she would come back, he then saw her again and she looked at him.

She smilled and runs up to Broly, he looks at her and she said:"good to see you again."

"Yes, it's good to see you."Broly said.

"My name is Miko Tezumi."Miko said.

"I'm Broly."Broly said.

Miko smilled and then goes to take something from her backpack, she takes out a chocolate bar and said:"here a treat."

Broly smells the chocolate and tries to bite it but then she pulls it back and said:"hey at least take the wrapper off."she then takes the wrapper for him.

Broly then takes a bite and then he starts to devour it, Miko was stunned but smilled.

Broly after finishing it he said:"thank you very much, I am grateful."

"Hey why so formal, try a simple thank you."Miko said.

"I thank you."Broly said.

"That's better."Miko said then she looks at the fur around him."so where did you get that fur?"

"It is special."Broly said and got a sad tone.

"Oh sorry for making you remember some bad memories."Miko said.

Broly smilled at her and she smilled too.

"Well I gotta go, but I'll come visit again."Miko said and she goes to the city."bye." Broly watched her leave with a smile.

After a few moments later in Metropolis the Invinci-bros were running after a robber who just turned to an alley when they went inside they found the Z-fighters there with him tied up by Jessica's ring.

"Hey that was our crook."Hal said.

"Well too late."Kara said.

"Hey whose your friend?"Barry asked seeing Tatsu.

"This is Katana our newest team member."Zatanna said introducing her.

"Well cool that you got another member but no way you guys are better than."Hal said they then all posed together and said at the same time." The Invinci-bros."

"Oh yeah, hey guys you can come out now."Vegerot said.

Then all the Saiyans, Gast and Froze came from above the buildings and landed next to the Z-fighters, the guys were shocked seeing them all.

"Meet my people along with Froze."Vegerot said.

"Okay that is no longer a team but an army."Hal said.

"How can we compete with that."Oliver said.

"Hey that guys looks like Frieza."Garth said pointing at Froze and the guys were prepared to fight.

"Calm down, this is Froze, he is apart of Friezas race but he is a good guy."Vegerot said.

"Yeah so don't attack him because who his race is."Jessica said.

"Well okay that's good reason."Barry said.

"Now let us take this criminal to jail."Vegerot said and they dragged the criminal away to the cops.

After the police took them away the Z-fighters were now looking at the Invinci-bros and Hal said:"okay I wonder what kind of luck you guys have to just have a bunch of members join you."

"We are just stronger than you, but now we need to go do better stuff but I can tell you is to get ready for the future."Vegerot said.

"Why?"Garth asked.

"Frieza has a father and a brother, they are coming towards Earth and they are even stronger than Frieza."Vegerot said.

The guys gasped and Oliver said:"oh come on, we were badly defeated last time now here comes Frieza's family."

"You should know Hal we learned it from Kilowog."Jessica said.

The rest of the guys when they heard it look at Hal with their eyes narrowed, Hal was nervous and said:"I guess it skipped my mind."

"Oh you didn't pay attention."Jessica said.

Then Superman crash lands in the middle of them surprising everyone, he gets up and looks at them.

"Superman what happened?"Vegerot asked.

"I got attacked, I would like to know more about your friends but we are under attack."Superman said.

Then five figures land in front of them it was the androids and they were staring at the heroes, everyone got ready to fight them and the battle of the androids against the heroes will begin will they survive find out in the next DC Saiyan Hero.

**Note:the androids are now here, in this version they are created by Professor Ivo the creator of Amazo as he is the one that could make the androids and they have the same clothes just replace the red ribbon sybol with the cadmus one, android 25 is Nico from heroes and that is her number, now for harem members no spoilers but Zatanna will be one also you can also pick a girl for Giblet, Nappa and Tarble.**


	55. Chapter 55 Artificial Humans part 2

**Chapter 55 Artificial Humans part 2**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

The heroes were now staring down at the androids that was sent to take them down, they androids were calmed while looking at them with 17 with his arms crossed with a smirk.

"Okay, so who are you?"Vegerot asked.

"Well I guess we can tell you who we are, were androids."17 said.

That shocked the heroes to hear that and Babara said:"wait really androids?"

"So that's why I couldn't sense you."Vegerot said.

"Yeah, because we aren't human."17 said.

Then came Nya-Nya to their side surprising the heroes and 18 said:"well what took you so long?"

"Sorry, I couldn't move as fast as you guys."Nya-Nya said.

"So who is she?"Kara asked.

"Oh let's say she's only here to watch while maybe fighting some of you guys."18 said.

"But why, what reason do you have to attack us?"Jessica asked.

"Look at their symbol."Superman said And they noticed the symbol they have on them."that's cadmus symbol they are known for making genetic experiments and it seems they found a way to make androids."

"Well that explains the Cheetah wannabe."Kara said.

"Well aren't you smart, yes the good professor was able to make us with the help of Cadmus and they want you guys dead."17 said.

They got ready to fight but then a truck was coming towards the androids, the driver tries to avoid them, the truck went side ways going behind the androids and it then exploded making a fire behind the androids.

Superman saw what she did and said:"we can't fight here, the city and the people will be in danger."

"Then let's go follow us."Vegerot said and they fly off to another place.

The Androids follow them with Nya-Nya grabbing onto 16 to keep up, they arrived at a rocky area with a forest nearby, the landed and the androids landed in front of them and Nya-Nya jumped to the ground, 16 heard a noise and saw birds on a brach of a tree which made him smile.

"Okay so let's get this started."17 said.

"So are you all going to fight us?"Gast asked.

"Well you do have an entire army which it seems the professor didn't add to the data, but still this should be fun."17 said.

16 looks at them and said:"initiate combat sequence."

Everyone charge towards them, Vegerot was now fighting 18 along with others, 17 was figthting Gast, Superman against 16, 21 was fighting some of the girls and 25 fought against Froze.

Vegerot trying to land a hit but 18 dodges his attacks and kicks him away, Vegerot recoveres and sees in his base he can't fight her so he powered up to his Super Saiyan form and starts to keep up with her, Kara was there at his side throwing hits too as they try to gang up on her.

18 kicks Kara away and charges at Vegerot, they grabbed each others hand and then 18 said:"you know your actually cute up close."

"What?"Vegerot said surprised and then she kicks him down to the ground.

Diana, Jessica, Zatanna, Starfire and Note got pushed away by Android 21 and 16.

Diana recoveres and says:"sisters let us show these fiends our strenght."

"Right."They said.

Then they started to transform too, Jessica puts Caro's ring and puts both together, Diana was covered in the lightning aura, Zatanna was covered in violet energy, Starfire was covered in a flame sphere and Note powered up, now each girls were in their transformed states as their energy were flying around like pillars of light.

The Invinci-Bros were shocked to see it and Oliver said:"what happened to them their are like different people now."

"Wow, I have seen Jess form but the others I didn't even know."Hal said.

"They did it, they all transformed."Barbara said happy about it.

The girls then charged at 21 and 16 with Superman helping, Diana, Starfire and Note were pushing back 21 while Zatanna and Jessica helped Superman against 16.

Jessica made a giant armored robot from her ring and starts to attack 16 who was blocking her attacks, 16 then sent a explosive away sending her away but then Zatanna shot magical blasts behind him and made her clone appear as they try to attack him from both sides, Superman and Note then try to punch him but then 16 dodges them and slams them to the floor, he then puts his forearms underneath his armpits and then they come off reveaing cannons, he points at them and said:"hell flash."he shoots two beams that made them dodge at the last minute and hit the ground, then multiple beams came out of the ground making everyone dodge them.

When it stopped he looks to Jessica and she said:"are you crazy, that attack would have hurt the animals in the forest, do you even care about them."

"I do care."16 said surprising her."I love nature, after my awakening I loved looking at the peace and lives they have, I made sure the blast didn't harm them."

"Then why do you want to kill us?"Jessica asked.

"I was programmed to eliminate the heroes."16 said.

"But you shouldn't listen to what they tell you what to do, you love nature and peace so why don't you use that strenght you have for the good of others."Jessica said trying to reason with him.

That made 16 think, the others that were fighting him stopped to see if he would actually consider it.

Meanwhile with the others 25 was fighting the invinci-bros, Raditz, Nappa, Turles, Caulifla, Kale and Froze, the bros were trying to strike but then the Saiyans charge at her but she jumps over them and saw Froze rushing towards from above so she blocked with her arms a punch that sent her down, she gets up and saw Hal charge at her with a baseball bat made from his ring, but then she appears in front of him and grabs his face with her right hand, he was struggling and he felt his enery leaving him, the guys saw this and said:"lantern."

The Saiyans then charged a energy beam and shoot at her, she sees the blasts and raises her left arm, to the shock of everyone they blasts were being absorbed into her hand, she then closes and opens it and they noticed a orb on the palm of her hand.

"That must be how she did it, those orbs absorb energy."Turles said.

"Which means Green Lantern getting his energy taken away from him."Oliver said and the bros go to save their friend.

25 sees them and throws Hal at them making them grab him, then she charges straight at them and they try to attack her but she dodges each attack, she then kicks Garth away, she punches Barry, slams Oliver to the ground and then blocks Carter's mace and looks at him, she then smiles that made him blush and kicks him away.

"I'm going to take her out."Caulifla said but then Froze puts a arm in front of her.

"No let me, she can absorb energy so if you and Kale use the wrathful form your only going to give her more energy since you don't have full control over it, so in this battle I have the advantage."Froze said he goes to face her.

25 looks at Froze and said:"from my dara it says your the same race as Frieza."

"Yes, but in terms of power it's a different story and to make sure I win I'll take my final form from the start."Froze said then he starts to power up.

Then he was covered in a purple light and he appears in a new form, his form resembles Friezas final form but he has a helmet like head with a red purple gem and his face stayed the same, his armor was now more simple being white armor chest with his red skin underneath, white arm braces and boot like feet with gems on them with the rest of the legs still being red.(think Frost final form with Coolers fourth form head, chest armor and arm braces with Froze color scheme.)

25 was surprised and Frozr appear before her and slams his tail on her face sending her away, 25 gets up and charges at Froze and she tries to grab him but he dodges each attempt, Froze then appears behind her and shoots energy blast from behind and hits on the back making her scream.

"Of course hes attacking her up close so she won't absorb his attacks."Raditz said.

"So what now, we just stand here and look pretty."Nappa said annoyed.

"Don't worry, when she's down we can take her out."Turles said.

Gast was still fighting 17 with Shallot and Giblet helping him out, the twins were trying their best attacking him, Shallot and Giblet then charged up a energy blast each and shoot them at 17, 17 sees it and shoots his own energy blast and overpowers them, Gast then appears in front of 17 and they started to trade punches.

"Come on, is this the best you guys can do."17 taunted him.

Gast then flies down below and shoots ki blasts at 17 who dodges them, then when Gast landed on the floor he starts to shoot multiple ki blasts around 17 making him confused.

"Hey where are you even aiming at."17 said.

Gast then smirked after he was done, 17 then noticed the ki blasts were suspended in mid air trapping him.

"No where to run, now."Gast said making Shallot and Giblet apear with full powered energy waves and they shoot them along with Gast making the Ki attacks hit 17 making a huge explosion.

They watched the smoke and to their shock 17 was fine as he put up a green barrier around him, he makes it go away and said:"not bad, you almost got me there but now no more playing around."

Vegerot and Kara were still fighting 18 with Tarble, Suzu and Gine helping out, Tarble Gine and Suzu were helping by shooting energy blasts while Vegerot and Kara faced 18 head on.

"Wow you guys aren't bad."18 said while she dodges the energy attacks."it seems this might gives us more trouble with the numbers you guys have."

"How can she not even be tired."Kara said.

"Simple, I have infinite energy."18 said shocking them."along with 16 and my brother 17 we have infinite enerngy, 25 has the same type but she also can absorb others energies to increase her power while 21 let's say she's special."

"Even so, your strenght is the deciding factor so if we can overpower you your finished."Vegerot said.

"Touche, well let's test that."18 said.

Nya-Nya was facing Barbara, Karen, Tatsu and Broly, the girls try to attack her but it seems her agility was greater as she was able to avoid their strikes and toss them away, she then rushes at Broly who blocked a claw from her, then he swats her away and she lands on her feet.

Nya-Nya looks at him and then she giggled, broly got surprised by the giggled since he knew it very well and she said:"Hijō ni inshō-tekina kawaī kemono no shōnen."

Tatsu got surprised and said:"why did she cute beast boy?"

"Maybe because of the scars and the fact he's a Saiyan."Barbara said.

Broly blinked then said:"Miko."

Nya-Nya got shocked and then Paragus said:"what are you wainting for my son, attack her."

"No, Miko is my friend."Broly said.

"What friend, don't be a fool."Paragus said.

Nya-Nya growls and tries to claw Broly but he dodges them and holds her with both arms stopping her, she tried to get away but then she started to cry and tears came out of her eyes, they were stunned looking at the scene while Broly smilled.

"I never seen Broly act like this before."Paragus said.

"Wow. looks like the big guy has a soft spot."Karen said.

Android 21 was fighting against Diana and Starfire as they were now having a upper hand, 21 shoots mutliple red energy blasts at them but they then dodged them and start to attack her from both sides with punches and kicks, then they jumped back and charged a beam of lightning and Fire at her sending 21 away to a boulder.

Diana and Starfire stood together and they saw 21 come out with her head down.

"I'm getting hungry."21 said.

"What?"Starfire said confused along with Diana.

"I will not be beaten by you, so I'll just have my candy."21 said looking up and they saw her eyes changed, the white was now black the blue was turned red, then she starts to power up.

Everyone stopped to look at her, 16 was in shock and said:"no, 21."

"What's happening to her?"Jessica asked.

"This is Cadmus fault they wanted a android that was genetically altered so she was picked but their experiments made her create a side that has incredible hunger and she can barely control it, she was scared even using it."16 said.

Then she tranformed into a new form, her skin was now pink, her hair turned silver, she has a tail, she is now wearing a black tube top with the black arm sleeves and white baggy pants.

21 giggled and said:"let the hunt begin."she then raises her hand up.

Everyone was stunned with the androids worried, then 21 vanishes and starts to attack everyone nearby by dashing at them while attack, she gave multiple punches to the Z-fighters with the exception of Broly Paragus and the girls that were with them being far away and Superman, then she kicks them all to a group pile and shoots a energy blast at them.

Broly sees this and charges a energy blast from his mouth and to cancel her attack, she frowns and says:"well that was lame."

Vegerot gets up and goes after her, he tries to attack by punching at her but she easily dodges each attack, then she grabs his arm and said:"you know since your handsome I might keep you as my pet while I turn the rest of your friends into candy."

"What was that?"Vegerot said shocked hearing it.

"Like this."21 said while pointing a finger to rock and shoots beam from it, and to their surprise it turn to cake."of course the best ones are from strong people, but from you."she then charges her other hand and stabs Vegerot a bit."I'll be takig some of your powers."Vegerot then powered down and falls to the ground.

"Saiyan."the girls from his team yelled out in shock.

Kara got angry and charged at 21 who was dodging her fists and Kara said:"why you bitch."

21 then did the same and stabs Kara a bit taking her power and then shoots heatvision from her eyes sending Kara down.

"That was heatvision, did she stole that power from Kara."Superman said in shock.

"That's right plus I got more."21 said and she cups her hands in a similar positing shocking them and she charges up a pink and red energy blast."galick gun." and she shoots it at the heroes who barely dodged it.

She then turns towards her android siblings and said:"you know now that I'm this strong you won't be needed."

"What?"17 said in shock along with the others.

21 smirks and goes after them but then she saw Broly flying towards her, she blocks a punch and saw his eyes changed, Broly then starts to grow strong while he fights her, 21 was now blocking Broly attacks but then he was able to overpower her and sends her away with a strong punch to the face, she lands on the ground and sees Broly trying to step on her, she rolls away and he lands on the ground where she once was, he then starts trying to crush her with his feet.

The Androids went to the heroes, they were silent while staring at each other and 17 said:"look how about we work together to stop her for now."

"Why should we trust you, plus the big guy is dealing with her just fine."Kara said.

"No, she's holding back he won't stand a chance when she goes serious."Gast said.

Superman then looks at them and said:"your not really evil are you?"

"What?"18 said in shock along with the remaining androids.

"I see, you guys don't have a choice being with Cadmus and this professor, but for now let's us finish her."Vegerot said and they all nodded while Zatanna goes to heal the entire group to make sure they have a better chance.

21 then jumps back from a punch from Broly, she then looks at him and then smirks. she then giggled and said:"not bad, but let me tell you I haven been using too much of my power."then she powers up to the max surprising those that could feel it."now die."and she shoots a Galick Gun at Broly.

Nya-Nya got shocked and runs towards them, she then said:"Broly." and pushes him away taking the blast herself, she didn't die thanks to the genetics she got but was badly hurt and Broly eyes widen in shock.

**(Insert Broly's Rage and Sorrow)**

After seeing Nya-Nya get hurt he holds his head and gives out a big shout making his energy fly out from him, everyone was in shock, Broly continued to scream and then his energy rised up making the ground shake, then his eyes turned red and his pupils were gone, then he made a giant green sphere that then turned into pillar of energy making a hole in the ground, then they saw Broly fly up with his eyes glowing red, his hair was now spiky and gold and he has a sadistic smile, then 21 got into a stance and Broly gives one final shout while the others watched in shock.

Broly has becomd a Super Saiyan, what will this mean for the fate of the Eart, will Broly defeat 21 and save the day or will he destroy the planet find out in the next DC Saiyan Hero.

**Note:Android 21 transformed along with Broly, now the battle of the strongest warriors will start, to those asking about the future children well they won't appear now, I don't want to make it exact like DBZ also Trunks came back to the past because of Goku heart Virus, Vegerot doesn't have that problem and no I'm not going to give it just so we can see the children, also none of the children will be named Trunks since that would be strange for a child of Vegerot named trunks, also Guest I asked what girl gets to be with Nappa, Giblet and Tarble I didn't ask who should get one.**


	56. Chapter 56 Artificial Humans part 3

**Chapter 56 Artificial Humans part 3**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Last time the Heroes of Earth were facing the androids in battle for survival, but in the middle of it Android 21 transformed becoming more powerful and dangerous even to her own kind, while she managed to injure most of the heroes Broly faced her, when 21 tried to kill him, Nya-Nya saved him by taking the blast but was able to survive despite the grave injuries, but when Broly saw her in that state it cuased him to snap and to transform into a Super Saiyan.

Broly was up in the airs screaming covered by the pillar of energy, then he turns it into a sphere then he starts to power up, then from the sphere came multiple ki blasts raining down at 21, she was then avoiding them while the hit everywhere, the heroes were trying to avoid them, Superman saw Nya-Nya on the ground and goes to get out of danger and with the group.

When Broly stopped he can focus his energy to make the sphere bigger getting closer to 21, she saw it coming and made a barrier to stop it, when it finally hit her she was getting pushed back and then it overpowered her barrier sending her flying away, when she recover the sphere vanished and Broly went after her, he appears in front of 21 and grabs her by the face and starts to drag her to the ground, he then throws her to the air and and then charges at her, 21 recovers again and starts to shoots energy blasts at Broly but he goes through them, he then appears in front of her and then she powers up to counter his punches, they then start to trade punches as they clash, 21 was holidng her own but Broly looked like had the advantage.

"What happened to him?"Superman asked"is this what happened to Saiyan."

"No, Broly, he's my son, he was born with this power but he wasn't ready for this."Paragus said.

"Broly."Kale said worried about her brother.

"Look we will find a way to help your son, but first we need to snap him out of it."Superman said.

"Yeah, but with Broly now seems the have the power to take on 21, but how are we going to stop her."Vegerot said he was watching the fight and he saw after Broly slamed 21 to the ground she was regenerating when she got up."she will continue to heal herself."

"I might have an idea."they looked behind to see Batman.

"Batman, what are you doing here?"Vegerot asked.

"I saw the trouble from the city and came here to help, I heard from one of the androids saying that she was altered and this was cadmus fault."Batman said.

"Yes, 21 wasn't like this before."16 said.

"Then I have a plan, from a distance I saw 21 absorb some of Supergirls powers which mean she also has her weakness."Batman said.

"Are you going to use Kryptonite?"Superman asked.

"A different one."Batman said then he calls the batmobile.

He goes to the trunk and takes out a box to reveal a shard of a black Kryptonite.

Superman gasped and said:"Black Kryptonite, but that seperates a Kryptonian evil half."

"Not in this case, 21 evil half is in full control so what will happen is seperate her good half."Batman said.

"I see, so your going to get the good one out."18 said.

"So need any help?"17 asked

"Yes, but first it seems this Broly is out of control, what caused him to go berserk?"Batman asked.

"It was when that girl got hurt."Kara said pointing at Nya-Nya who was still in Supermans arms.

"Yeah Broly said she was his friend."Barbara said.

"Then she protected Broly by taking the blast herself."Jessica said.

"I see, if she was the cause of it then she can stop him, Broly thought she was dead when he saw her on the ground, so she we gotta get her up."Batman said.

"Okay, but what about 21?"Vegerot asked.

"With her fighting Broly she will get weaker so all I need is a clear shot and hit her with the black Kryptonite."Batman said.

"Right, so we need to get her while helping Broly."Vegerot said then he looks at Zatanna."Zatanna help heal her, we need her awake to stop Broly."

"Right."Zatanna said.

"The rest of us will go and help Broly out."Vegerot said.

"Let's go then."Kara said and the heroes with the exception of Zatanna, Barbara, Karen, Tatsu the Invinci-bros and Batman go help with the androids at their side.

Meanwhile with Broly and 21, Broly was throwing punches at her while 21 countered with her own attacks, they were clashing then Broly was powereing up as they fight continued.

"I will not be beaten, when I take you down I'll turn you into chocolate."21 said angry.

Broly yelled and powered up, she sees his hair change to green and he got even stronger, Broly then started to overpower her, 21 was still hanging in the there as they fly at each other, she was trying to punch him but it didn't affect him and he punches her in the face, then he charges a energy blast from his chest and makes it explode in front of her, she was sent flying away then Broly goes after her and starts to shoots energy blasts at her, 21 saw them and jumps away, she then charges up a Big Bang attack and shoots it at Broly who charges up a energy ball in his hand and throws it at the Big Bang attack, the attack overpowered her and she was shocking seeing it coming towards her, it hit her sending her to the ground, Broly then saw 16 coming towards him and he got angry, he charges at hit him then 17 appears in front of 16 and makes a barrier, Broly then stars to punch at them.

"If he keeps this up he will break the barrier."17 said.

"We need to stall him."16 said.

"Broly stop."Nappa said and he goes to stop him.

Broly looks at him and grabs Nappa by his head and starts to crush him but then he got hit in the back by Superman heatvision making him let go of Nappa.

"Broly."Paragus yelled out getting his attention."Broly remember who we are."

Broly stopped to look at him trying to remember, then he ard Kale cry out to him":Broly were your family."he then looks at her and holds his head while screaming.

21 got up injured while holding her arm, then she was caught by a green energy bind, she sees Jessica in her hope form trying her up.

"You think this will stop me."21 said and breaks it.

She then goes after her but then 25 grabs her from behind and tries to absorb her energy, she got some but then 21 breaks the hold and throws her away, then 18 along with Diana, Starfire and Note in their super forms start to shoot her at her, 21 made a barrier to block them, then the other Saiyans were helping shooting their signature beams at her with Vegerot as a super saiyan and Kara helped using her heatvision, Gast with the Special Beam cannon and Froze with Death Beam, they broke the barrier and sent her flying, she lands on the floor and gets up angry.

"You just made me mad."21 said and she powers up."you aren't strong enough to take me down."

"No but this will help."Batman said with a gun with the shard loaded into it, he then shoots it at 21.

21 turns around surprised and saw the bullet, before she could dodge it Jessica trapped her again with a claw arm and it hit her dead on, then it made her scream and she glowed in a bright light, they covered their eyes and then it vanished and when they were able to see they saw two 21 on the ground, one got up and opened her eyes and saw her clone.

"What, what did you do to me?!"21 said in shock.

"We took half of your power away."Batman said.

The other 21 started to wake up and opened her eyes to reveal the normal blue ones she once had and she said:"what, where am I?" she then looks to her other counterpart."who are you?"

"I'm you, the stronger you, but then those fools seperated us."Evil 21 said.

Good 21 got up and said:"I remember now, you put me away a long time ago, when you got in control you made it your mission to turn others into sweets to make you stronger, like those Cadmus test subjects that they made them fight you, now that I'm free you won't get away."

"Don't get cocky, I'm still stronger than you."Evil 21 said.

"Maybe, but did you forget someone."Vegerot said with a smirk."Broly."

Broly then looks at the two 21's and growls but then Paragus said:"no Broly, one of them is not the same one that caused you pain, look at the other one she has the same eyes as the one you fought." Broly then looks at the Evil 21 and growls.

"Get her Broly, you have to stop her."Kale said.

Evil 21 looks at them and said:"you bastards."then she looks back at Broly.

Broly gives out a big shout and she got scared, Broly shoots a energy blast at her and she runs away from it, she tries flying away but then Broly appears in front of her and punches her down to the floor, then she saw Broly coming towards her and she tries to defend herself but the gap in power was too much, her punches had no affect on him, Broly then kicks her away and shoots a energy blast form his mouth causing damage to her, then when she got up she saw Broly charging up his new signature attack the omega blaster, he then shoots it at her and she uses a full powered Galick gun to stop it but it went through it, she could only watch it coming towards her and then it hit her dead on, she was then on the floor knocked out.

Then a beam hit her making her vanish, Superman shot her with the Phantom Zone projecter with Batman by his side.

"Good thing you brought it with you."Superman said and Batman nodded.

Broly was still in his transformed state and yelled getting their attention, he goes after Vegerot who blocks it with his arms but gets pushed back, everyone now started to charge at him as they try to stop him, Broly was hen throwing everyone away that came close to him, he kicks Gast, punches Froze in the gut, Kara got kicked to the ground and then he sends a explosive wave to send them back.

"Broly."Paragus and Kale called out to him and they went in front of him.

Broly stops and tries to control himself from harming them, then he hard another voice:"Broly."he looks back and to his surprise it was Nya-Nya, she was healed and was getting close to him."please come back, this isn't the Broly I know."and she then transforms back into Miko.

Then Broly's memories came back to him, he saw his nre friends at his side helping him, his family and then Miko, then he started to power down back to normal, when he was back in his base form he said:"Miko."

Miko smilled, she then hugs him and said:"that's the Broly I know."

Broly smilled and then looks at his friends and family and he said:"everyone, I'm sorry."

Kale smilled and goes up to hug him too, Paragus smilled and said:"it's okay son, that power was too much for you."

"We will help you have better control over it, just you wait."Vegerot said making Broly smile again.

"You better do it, we cna't have Broly go beserk again."Batman said then he looks at Kale."if she is his sister she must have the same power as well."

"Don't worry, they will control it."Paragus said defending his children.

"Very well."Batman said and then looks at all the Saiyans."it seems you have more of your race Saiyan."

"Yeah, well i found out theere were survivors including some of my family."Vegerot said.

"That is good to hear that your not all alone."Superman said.

"Yeah."Vegerot said.

"So what are going to do with them?"Kara asked pointing at the androids and Nya-Nya.

Vegerot looks at them and said:"you could have had either ran or stay on the sidelines but instead you helped us out."

"Yeah, well we didn't want to get turn into candy."17 said.

"But still that does show you you are not as bad."Superman said.

"Do you really have a any loyalty to Cadmus?"Vegerot asked.

"Not really."18 said.

"Well why not change for the better, if you return Cadmus will just either destroy or alter you for the worse, so why don't you guys join us."Vegerot said surprising his friends.

The androids look at each other and 17 said:"sure why not."

"Are you certain that is a good idea?"Froze asked.

"Yes, we need all the help we can get plus anyone deserves a second chance."Vegerot said.

"It will be better if you stay out of the radar from the public and Cadmus, since I doubt after today you can live a normal life."Batman said.

"Fair enough, but can we still come out to have some fun?"18 said.

"Very well, but don't get noticed by anyone that has connections to Cadmus."Batman said and they nodded."we will also need any information from Cadmus."

"Yeah sure, just a little warning they have more bases that we even don't know so they might flee after this."17 said.

"Whatever informtion we get will work."Batman said.

The Invinci-bros were feeling bad after today as they were useless and Hal said:"man the girls are now way stronger than us and we barely did anything."

"Well they have Saiyan so he must have helped them."Barry said.

"So we get help?"Hawkman asked.

"Yeah that can work."Hal said.

"But who will actualy be able to train us to compete with the girls?"Oliver asked.

Hal looked around and saw Gast, he thinks about and said:"well there might be someone." he goes up to Gast getting his attention."Hey Gast can I ask you something?"

"Sure."Gast said.

"Look after seeing how we didn't do anything and we want to be able to save others and help out so can you help us?"Hal asked.

"You want me to train you, very well."Gast said with a smirk."but don't expect me going soft on you." and they nodded.

With professor Ivo he heard his androids left Cadmus and he was talking to Mickey.

"This isn't good Ivo, the boss is angry and now we have to move."Mickey said.

"Don't worry, I have a back up plan in case this would happen."Ivo said.

"Really what is it?"Mickey asked.

"Come with me."Ivo said and they went to another room.

When they entered the room they saw a giant computer there and next to it was a small container connected to the machine, it was filed with a liquid and inside was a strange larva creature.

"What is that?"Mickey asked.

"That is my new prized creation, by using Cadmus genetics I was able to find away to make a new android, this one will be made from the dna of the heroes and villains to make a new perfect being."Ivo said.

"So what's it called?"Mickey asked again.

"I call him, Cell."Ivo said while looking at the larva.

After the androids joined the Z-fighters they were given a place to stay with the other Saiyans in their ship, 21 was also helping Barbara and Karen with their suits to find a way to make them better and Miko was also living with them and became close to Broly.

With the Invici-Bros they were with gast at another part of the forest ready to train.

"Okay let's get started."Gast said.

"Cool, so what's first, lifting weights, learning more about fighting, use our powers better."Hal said.

"DODGE."Gast said and he kicks Hal to a tree,

The guys looked where he went and Oliver said:"oh so it's going to be one of those types of training."

Few minites later Carter was flying around finding Gast, when he turned around he saw Gast in front of him.

"DODGE."Gast said with his hand out and then he blasted him.

Next was Oliver who was statring down at Gast, they were waiting for one of them to make a move and then Gast punches him while saying:"DODGE."

Few hours later the guys were together tired and Oliver said:"I cannot take this."

"Look I know it's tough but if we push on we can be great heroes."Garth said while standing up.

Then he was blased from behind zapping him, he then falls to the ground with the guys surprised and they heard Gast saiyng:"DODGE."

"He didn't even say that before doing it."Oliver said.

"Well we got to expect the what we don't expect."Barry said.

Then Barry ducked in the last second from a beam and then Gast said:"good, you DODGED."

And then the guys were enduring the training of Gast to get strong for the future.

**Note:The android fight is over for now, Cell won't appear much later and no theres no time machine for him as Cell will appear sooner, Broly had better control since he had better training so its like when Gohan turned to a great ape against Vegeta now heres a Omake and Power Level list.**

**Vegerot: 5 000 000**

**Vegerot: 250 000 000**

**Gast 240 000 000**

**Kara 4 500 000**

**Diana:4 200 000**

**Diana lightning :189 000 000**

**Jessica 3 950 000**

**Jessica Hope Form:158 000 000**

**Karen 400**

**Barbara 450**

**Zatanna 3 900 000**

**Zatanna Fairy Form:156 000 000**

**Starfire 3 800 000**

**Starfire Blazing: 152 000 000**

**Note: 4 000 000**

**Note Super Saiyan: 180 000 000**

**Broly: 7 000 000**

**Broly Super Saiyan:350 000 000**

**Turles: 4 500 000**

**Raditz 4 200 000**

**Nappa 4 400 000**

**Shallot and Giblet: 4 900 000**

**Tarble 3 000 000**

**Suzu 3 500 000**

**Gine 3 000 000**

**Paragus 2 900 000**

**Superman 50 000 000**

**Froze First form 1 000 000**

**Froze Final Form: 245 000 000**

**Android 17 280 000 000**

**Android 18 270 000 000**

**Android 16 320 000 000**

**Android 25 230 000 000**

**Android 21 150 000 000**

**Android 21 Majin: 340 000 000**

**Android 21 Evil: 170 000 000**

**Android 21 Good: 170 000 000**

**Omake**

The Invinci-Bros were driving down the street on a cliff with a car made by Hals ring while they were in their hero costumes.

"I cannot stand that guy."Oliver said.

"Look we need to get stronger so we won't be left behind, plus what did you expect Caro was a strict teacher so gast would be even worse."Hal said.

"Well it can't get any worse."Oliver said.

The from the street above them came another car surprising them and to their shock it was Gast driving it wearing a yellow shirt and cap.

Gast then starts ramming them while Saying:DODGE bitch, get out the way, get out the way bitch get out the way." and then they were sent over the railing.

"I HATE THAT GUY."Oliver said and they fall to the ground but then they saw couple of lockers and they went inside each one for them with the doors closing behind them.

"No not again."Oliver said.

"Is this how you always feel Garth?"Barry asked.

"You get used to it."Garth Said.


	57. Chapter 57 Picture day headline

**Chapter 57 Picture day headline**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Vegerot walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower and said:"well that was relaxing now to get some rest."

He went to his bed to go to sleep and he then started to dream, when he opened his eyes and he saw Mary on top of him with a smile on her face, he knew he was back in her dream room and was once again naked with her naked as well.

"Oh it's you."Vegerot said after getting used to it.

"Well hello to you again my love."Mary said.

"You won't stop until you get me, also I know you need blood to survive so how are you even alive after being stuck in the church?"Vegerot asked.

"Let's say I have my ways."Mary said then she rubs his face."now let us make love I know you have some practice with that magician girl." then she starts to kiss him.

She was right Vegerot learned how to please better thanks to Zatanna and even used it with Kara and Diana too, let say they were happy.

Vegerot starts to kiss Mary on the neck making her moan, then she puts his head on her chest and he starts to suck on her boobs, Mary was moaning even louder then she pulls him out and sets him on the bed, she then crawls down to Vegerot lower part, she then sees his hard member and starts to stroke it, she then starts to lick it making Vegerot moan, she then starts to lick the tip of it and then she starts to suck on it, she continued to suck his dick whike stroking it and then he came inside of her mouth.

She then swallow it and said:"now let's go become one again."

She then climbs on top of him while licking his chest, she was then looking at him in the eyes, she then rubs her pussy at his dick making her more wet, she the lifts her waist up and then stabs herself with his member, she moans even louder than ever and Vegerot gets up grabbing her, he humps her while she was smilling and hugging him, then they changed to doggy style for a few minutes, they then changed to missionary and she was kissing him, then Vegerot came inside of her.

She then looks at him and said:"that was amazing." and then the dream ended.

Mary was in her throne with a smile on her face after her time with her love, while she was enjoying herself a a light appear surprising her, then it turned into a hologram version of Morgana.

"Morgana, what do I owe the pleasure of your presence."Mary said.

"Simple, I felt that you are interested in a young man called Saiyan."Morgana said.

"Why yes, he is the perfect mate for me."Mary said with a grin.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I have now chosen him to be my new husband."Morgana said.

"What, when did this happen I thought you were too busy having Mordred become the new king."Mary said.

"Well you were dead at that time so I'll tell you, me and Mordred went to get the amulet of first magic, when I ask him to get it and give it to me, he turned on me and made a spell to make all adults be banished, it was thanks to Saiyan and his team that they were able to free me and the others, after some time later I found the existance of the shards of the amulet and try to get for myself so that I could rule the world, I then meet him and another of his friends but then Klarion appeared and tried to get the shards too, in the end Saiyan got them and gave it to his friend and made her stronger but I saw his Super Saiyan form and it amazed me, so I have decided to marry him and have a second child and that child will be the one to rule the world."Morgana said.

Mary growled and Morgana continued:"I think he will be a good father for Mordred, he needs a good role model."

"Well I already became one with him."Mary said.

"A dream doesn't count, he seemed to already do it with his girls but I'll be his one true wife."Morgana said and then she vanished.

"I will make her pay."Mary said angry.

Morgana was now walking down the halls of her castle, she then goes to a door and opens it to reveal a room with Mordred there sitting on his bed.

"Mordred."Morgana said.

"No what?"Mordred asked.

"Don't be like that, even after what you done, mommy still loves you, in fact I decided to get married."Morgana said.

Mordred got shocked and said:"what, when did you decide that?"

"When I left to find the shards, I didn't tell you since I was waiting for the right time, now I have picked the perfect one to make a new heir, but don't worry your still my little boy it will mean you will be a big brother and have a father."Morgana said.

"Who is he?"Mordred asked.

Morgana makes a rift to show a image and it showed Vegerot in his Saiyan armor, Mordred got shocked again and said:"him."

"That is correct, his form that he calls Super Saiyan is amazing so he will give me a strong heir, so be nice to him since he will be your daddy."Morgana said and then she left the room.

While Mordred was alone he got angry and said;"I will not let him be my father, but I can't get out because of mother putting a spell preventing me."then he got an idea."but maybe if I send someone instead."

In Metropolis Lois Lane was in her office thinking of the next news, she then opens a drawer and she stopped to see a picture of Vegerot as Saiyan, she smilled and looked around, she takes it out and kisses it, then the door knob moved and she quickle hide the picture again.

Jimmy comes in and said:"Lois I got some new pictures."

"Oh that's great Olsen."Lois said and he puts the pcitures on her desk."now go get more we need to step up our game."Jimmy nodded and left the office.

Lois then get the picture again and looks at it, she then think of something and said:"that's it, good reporter must find the most excitting news so I'll do it by finding Saiyans true identity."

Vegerot sneezed while he was getting his stuff in his locker and said:"is someone talking about me?"

Next day Vegerot got up from bed and checked his phone, he sees the date and said:"it's picture day, well I up early so I can do a little hero work before going to school."he then goes to take a shower.

Vegerot was now in his Saiyan armor flying around Metropolis and was seeing the city and said:"with my speed I'll get there in no time while having plenty of time to spare."

While he was flying around Lois noticed him flying in the sky and said:"nows my chance."she takes out a small camera and goes after him.

Vegerot saw a little boy playing near the sidewalk with a ball, he when he bounced it off the ground it went to the street and he goes after it, a car was coming towards the boy when he grabbed the ball, before he got hit he vanished and the car continued driving, Vegerot was now holding the kid and he flies down to the sidewalks and puts him down.

"Next time be more careful little guy."Vegerot said.

"Thank you mister."the boy said and he runs off.

Lois took pictures and sighs, she then saw him fly off and goes after him, she saw him flying around then she then saw a portal opened in front of her surprisin her, then armored knights came out of it, she got scared and then they took out swords.

Vegerot then heard a scream and turned around, he saw Lois being cornered by knights and said:"I gotta finish this in time."

He then grabs Lois before she could get hit and a the knight's sword hit the building, they were on in the air, she looks at him and said:"I can always count on you."

"Yeah I know."Vegerot said.

She then saw something and said:"Saiyan look out."

Vegerot turns around to see a beam blade coming at him he leans back in time but it scratched his left cheek, he then goes to the other side and said:"stay here." she nodded and he goes after the knights.

The knights charge at him as they try to cut him down but he dodges the swords and he goes up to one and puts his hands on his chest, the knight looks down to see Vegerot smirking at him, then he charges his hands and blasts him to dust.

"Just as I thought just a soulless statue."Vegerot said.

The knights then charge their swords to shoot beams at Vegerot but he dodges them and then shoots volley of blasts at them taking each one down with one blast, some knights were left but then they were shot down from above, Vegerot looks up to see Gast with his hand out.

"Well looks like you were having fun."Gast said.

"Yeah you can say that."Vegerot said then he noticed a clock nearby and got nervous."I gotta go see ya later." and he flies off.

"Hey wait."Lois said trying to get to talk to him but frown.

"I wonder what got him in a hurry?"Gast said.

Vegerot was able to get to school and change to his normal clothes, he runs to the gym and opens the door to see the camera guy there, he goes to the seat to take the picture.

"Hey where did you get that scratch?"Camera man asked.

"Oh, I just got cut from a tree branch nothing serious."Vegerot lied to him.

"well okay say cheese."Camera guy said and he took the photo with Vegerot smiling.

Next day Lois was walking down the hall and then she bumped into Vegerot and said:"oh hey Vegerot."

"Hey Lois."Vegerot said.

She then noticed the bandage and said:"what happened to your face?"Lois asked.

"Oh this, it's nothing I just got."Vegerot said then she takes it off surprising him.

She gasped as that was the same scratch from last time, she smiled and said:"Vegerot your Sai."then Vegerot covered her mouth and goes to a different room.

They entered a empty closet and Vegerot said:"okay i don't know why you said that but I'm not Saiyan."

"You can't fool me that's the same scratch Saiyan got in the same place, so you must be Saiyan."Lois said.

Vegerot grunted, all his trouble in hidding his secret now its been found out.

"Fine, but you better not tell anyone."Vegerot said.

"Why not?"Lois asked.

"Look, if they find out I'm Saiyan things won't be good, everyone here will be in danger and I'll have to move and change my name so please keep this a secret."Vegerot said.

Lois got surprised, she thinks about it, she wanted the big news but if she does it, Vegerot will have to leave so she said:"okay I promisse."

"Thanks."Vegerot said."we'll talk later alright?"She nodded and left the closet and went to class.

"I couldn't be happy without you here."Lois said with a smile.

After class Lois was in her room looking a picture of Vegerot in his normal clothes instead on her bed, she was happy to know and puts it away, she then hears a knock on the door and said:"come in."

Lois Mother Ella came in and said:"Lois I came to check on you."

"I'm fine mom."Lois said.

"Good, I got some news that your father will be home for dinner."Ella said.

"Really."Lois said surprised.

"Yes, he got time off from the army to be here so be ready okay."Ella said and Lois nodded so she left the room.

"Dad is coming back."Lois said.

She gets another picture of her father General Sam Lane with a young Lois on it, he was always on work but it will be nice to see him again.

With Mordred he grunted knowing his knights failed and he said:"I will get you, I will stop you from becoming my father and giving mother a new child."

**Note:Lois Lane knows Vegerot is Saiyan, now she won't tell anyone since she doesn't want to lose him, also if any of you are wondering she didn't ask about his team since she was too excited to know he was Saiyan, Lois Father was introduced a little and will make a full appearance later.**


	58. Chapter 58 A Queens new love

**Chapter 58 A Queens new love**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Vegerot was in the gravity chamber training with Raditz, they were tradinng punches while each others attacks, then they throw kicks that clashed, then they land on opposite sides and threw a energy blast at each other, they were fighting for dominace then Vegerot overpowered Radtiz sending him away to the wall.

The machined then turned off making the gravity come back, Vegerot goes to Raditz and gives him a hand, Radtiz takes it and gets up.

"Well looks like you got me."Radtiz said.

"Hey I got a head start compared to you so I'm stronger."Vegerot said.

"I still remember the time when you used to go on missions with me I was the strongest."Radtiz said.

"Well times have changed."Vegerot said.

Then they heard a knock on the door so Vegerot goes to see who it is, he opens it to reveal Diana and she said:"Good morning Vegerot."

"Well good morning Diana, so what brings you today?"Vegerot asked.

"I came here to train with you to better hone my skills."Diana said.

"I see."Vegerot said.

"Also I came with someone too."Diana said and she entered to show Kale behind her.

"Kale."Vegerot said surprised to see her.

"Hi, Vegerot."Kale said nervous.

"It's surprising to see you here, I don't see Caulifla or Broly and they are normaly with you."Vegerot said.

"Well I."Kale tried to say something.

"Kale asked me for assistance on her training, so I gladly said yes and brought her along."Diana said.

"I see, well welcome Kale I was just training with Radtiz so we can make it better with all of us."Vegerot said and she nodded.

Kale was now fighting Diana, Kale tries to punch her but she closed her eyes when she did it, Diana was able to grab it and said:"Kale that is not the right way, you can't close your eyes and hope for the best, even during the last battle you were still nervous, so I will help break that shell of yours."

"And we will be there to help you."Vegerot said.

"Thank you."Kale said.

Diana then thought of something and said:"I think my amazon sisters may help her."

"Wait so were going back to Themyscira."Vegerot said surprised.

"Yes, I'm sure they can help Kale."Diana said.

"Well okay."Vegerot said.

"Themyscira?"Raditz asked.

"Oh it's where Diana was born, it's a island filled with warrior women."Vegerot said.

"I see, can I come as well?"Raditz asked interested.

"Wait really?"Vegerot said surprised along with Diana.

"I'm interested to see this place filled with warriors."Raditz said.

"Well originally men aren't allowed but I'm sure my mother may allow you to enter if she knows your Vegerot's cousin."Diana said.

"Well than let's go."Vegerot said.

They then decided to fly there since Diana now has the ability compared to last time, this time they only traveled for a few minutes compared to the days from last time, they arrived at the island and Kale and Radtiz were amazed by the look of it, the landed on the docks and one of the amazons saw Diana.

"Princess Diana you came back."The amazon said.

"Yes, I came with guests being Vegerot's people."Diana said showing Raditz and Kale."can you get my mother?"

"Of course."the amazon said and she goes to get Diana's mother.

After some time later Hippolyta came to them and said:"Diana it's good to see you again, but why did you bring guests along with one being a man?"

"Mother they are Vegerot's people, this is Kale we brought her here to help her be more confident."Diana said pointing at Kale."then this is Radtiz, he is Vegerot's cousin."

"Cousin, I see so his family survived."Hippolyta said.

"Yes, along with my mother."Vegerot said.

"Your mother, well then I would like to meet her."Hippolyta said.

"Well I guess we can tell her to come too, Raditz can you tell her on the scouter?"Vegerot asked.

"Yes, let me just make a call."Raditz said and he goes a little to the back to speak to her.

He then comes back to them and said:"well she will be coming here, and considering the speed we got here she might arrive shortly."

They waited then Vegerot looks up and said:"she's here, well everyone presenting the Queen of all Saiyans, my mother Queen Suzu."

Suzu lands behind Vegerot in her Saiyan armor and said:"that was a nice presentation my son."

Hippolyta goes up to Suzu and said:"well Queen Suzu is good to finally meet you."

"Yes, Diana told me great things about you Queen Hippolyta."Suzu said.

"I Welcome you to Themyscira."Hippolyta said with a smile."but first I must test the other man."she then looks at Raditz who got confused.

"Mother are you sure?"Diana asked.

"Yes, after what happened with Hercules I must be certain, give the lasso."Hippolyta said and Diana gave it to her, she then snares Raditz with it."now tell me what reason did you have for coming here?"

"I was just curious seeing another breed of warriors to see your strenght."Raditz said.

"Really, you don't have any depraved thoughts?"Hippolyta asked.

"No, I came here for a challenge, the only woman for me is a strong and honorable one."Raditz said making her surprised.

Never she never met a man that had this much honor, she once thought Hercules was one but that was changed after knowing his true intentions, now here stands one that is the opposite of Hercules.

"Well I'm sorry for judging you."Hippolyta said she takes the lasso off of him."now come and be our guests while we start with young Kale's training."

"Thank you."Kale said.

They entered the city and the Saiyans were amazed by it, they went to the colosseum and Kale started to train with the amazons along with Diana and Vegerot, the amazons were training her by giving her more combat training and be more confident.

"You see young Kale, you truly have great potential but that shyness is what keeps you from using it."a instructor said.

"Sorry."Kale said.

"Don't worry, your still young, so let's us keep going."Instuctor said making her smile.

While they trained up in the clouds was a dark armored man with horns on his roman helmet with two red eyes, he was watching them train and he said:"they call that training, they are going easy on her because of her shyness, if they were like the ones in the past she would been on the ground with broken bones."

"Ares."he turns around to see his sister Athena wearing her golden armor."why are you spying on the amazons?"

"They are training one of those Saiyans, they are a warrior race with great power so that got my interest, but now the amazons are training one of them but they are going easy on her."Ares said.

"They are simply breaking her shyness, she has great potential when she breaks it."Athena said.

"With that way, I know she has the great power after I saw her brother transform."Ares said.

"You mean him, I was surprised to see a mortal gain so much power, so you want her to unlock that power, she will go berserk."Athena said.

"I know, she will be the perfect warrior, those Saiyans have this magnificent power and she is wasting her time by not unlocking it."Ares said.

"Yeah, well remember your not allowed to interfer with the mortal world yourself."Athena said then she looks at Vegerot who was training with Kale and Diana."that prince is a interesting one."and then she left.

"The rules say I can't go there in my true form, but I can take a host."Ares said.

After some time later Suzu and Hippolyta were looking at Vegerot, Kale and Diana training from on top with Raditz by their side.

"Well they are making good progress."Hippolyta said.

"Yes, plus both of our children are pretty close."Suzu said.

"Yes, but I was surprised to hear that my daughter was part of a harem."Hippolyta said.

"I know but it was their decision and if they make Vegerot happy I'm happy."Suzu said.

"Yes, he makes her happy so I'm happy for her too."Hippolyta said.

She then looks to the back and saw Raditz with his eyes closed leaning on the wall, she then whispered to Suzu:"could you tell me about your nephew?"

"Raditz, well he's my brother's eldest child, he was born in the low class but was one of the people that helped Vegerot along with my brother Bardock, they went to many missions helping other worlds, Vegerot joined them in their missions in fact the armor he is wearing now is a version of my brothers own."Suzu said pointing at Vegerot."Raditz is also a good man, he uses his smarts to win his battles while still being a warrior."

Hippolyta was really interested in Raditz, she looks at him and wonders more about him.

Then a explosion was heard causing everyone to stop, they then ran off to another part of the island to see a army of skeletons, on the other side was Hercules again and a guy wearing bronze armor and helmet.

"Hercules."Hippolyta said angry to see him

"Him again, he just won't learn."Vegerot said.

"This time you won't defeat me."Hercules said mad.

"Just remember, I only allow this so that I can test one of them."The other man said to Hercules.

"Oh don't worry lord Ares, I only want Hippolyta."Hercules said to him.

"We won't allow you to come close Hercules."Diana said while Vegerot, Raditz and Suzu prepared to fight.

"Wait who are those two?"Hercules asked.

"I believe they are the same race as the one that defeated you, with the woman being his mother and the Queen."Ares said.

"Really then I will take her as well."Hercules said with a grin.

"I don't think so."Suzu said.

"Now let's start this battle."Ares said and he powers up.

"His power, Raditz take care of Hercules while me and Diana take out the other one."Vegerot said.

"Sure."Raditz said.

Vegerot and Diana transformed into their super forms and then both sides charged, the amazons were now fighting the skeletons, Diana and Vegerot charge at Ares and they started to trade blows with him, Suzu and Kale were blasting the Skeletons with Hippolyta slashing them with her sword, Hercules charges at Raditz and tries to punch him but Raditz dodges and kicks him away.

Raditz then jumps to be next to Hippolyta and helps her fight off the Skeletons, they worked together while smiling and defeating the enemy.

"Well this certainly isn't a date that I wanted."Hippolyta said.

"Ha, joking while in the middle of a battle, well let's finish these guys off."Raditz said.

"Right."Hippolyta said and she actually enjoyed fighting by his side.

Ares was fighting both Diana and Vegerot as he dodged their attacks, he was impressed at their level of strenght, this host can't use his full power but they are certainly strong, he then kicks Diana away and then grabs Vegerot and slams him to the ground, he then steps on him and charges his power to crush him.

"Now you will die."Ares said.

Kale heard that and stopped, she was scared and said:"no, Vegerot can't die, if only I was stong, I will not allow it."she then got serious and starts to glow, Raditz and Suzu look at her as the ground started to shake."you won't kill him, you won't kill him."she then screamed and started to transform.

Ares looked at her and said:"yes."

Kale then grew muscles and got bigger, her hair was now spiky and green and her pupils were gone, she looked like what happened to Broly, she then looks at Ares and said:"you will die."

"What happened to her?"Hippolyta asked surprised to see her.

"No, Kale unlocked her power, it's like the Super Saiyan transformation but this one is dangerous like that of her brother."Suzu said.

Kale then charges at Ares while destroying the Skeletons that were on her way, she was then in front of him and punches him away, Ares was able to recover and sees her coming after him, he tries to blast her with magic but it didn't affect her she then slams him to the ground, she then grabs his leg and throws him to the air, she then charges a mouth blast and blast Ares away.

"Impossible she destroyed lord Ares."Hercules said in shock.

Kale then flies up to the air and then screams, her body was covered by a green sphere and she shot multiple Ki blasts at the Skeletons destroying them while the amazons dodged them.

"We got to stop Kale."Vegerot said then he and Diana go to stop her."dammit why did I hold back on him just to see who he was."

Kale was screaming then she saw them and goes to face them, they powered up with more energy than before to stop her together but they were being pushed back.

"Kale."Vegerot said to her and she looked at him."This isn't you, I'm fine that weakling wasn't going to kill me I was just cheking who he was because of his energy felt off, so please come back."

Kale looks at him then her eyes came back to normal and she said:"Vegerot." then she powered down and Vegerot grabs her since she fainted.

"She's okay, the energy was too much so she fainted."Vegerot said.

"That is good, Kale has such incredble power, but now we must go stop Hercules."Diana said and Vegerot nodded.

Hercules was getting tossed around by both Hippolyta and Raditz, he was getting angry then Hippolyta said:"surrender now, you disgraced yourself enough."

Hercules then grabs her from behind and takes out a crystal that was pink.

"Never now the gods will see the strongest child of mine."Hercules said and then the crystal glowed and Hippolyta was sent flying away from the blast of it but Raditz caught her.

Then they looked as the crytal made a greak warrior wearing gold armor but his face couldn't be sees.

"Wait I know that crystal, that's Aphrodite Crystal it said to make a construct of a possible child of two people."Hippolyta said.

"Yes, I was granted this by my ally now you shall feel the wrath of my son."Hercules said with a grin.

His son goes charging at them, Raditz blocks a punch and then starts throwing punches and kicks at each other.

"Yes this is it, when this is over my son will be born as I will make sure of it Hippolyta."Hercules said.

"No you don't."Raditz said and he blasts him sending Hercules away a bit making the crystal fly off.

Hippolyta grabs the crystal and Raditz was getting beaten down, but the thought of Hippolyta being forced with that guy made him mad so he turned Super Saiyan surprising everyone, then he punches Hercules son away.

Raditz lands next to Hippolyta and sees that guys son standing back up.

"He has both of my powers and Hercules so he won't be taken down so easily."Hippolyta said.

"Yes, but I won't allow him to live another day, and don't worry I won't let him touch you."Raditz said with a smile and she smiled too.

Then the crystal glowed, Hercules saw that and got shocked, instead of a shockwave a beam came out of it and hit the ground, it then formed a shape and from it came a little girl, she has long spiky black hair with a few bangs with curls, she was wearing a armor similar to Diana's but with Raditz armor color scheme, she had a tail and she was glaring at hercules and his son.

"Ha, this is it, a little girl."Hercules mocked her."no matter now my son kill her."his son then charges at the girl.

She then vanishes and appears in front of him, she then punches Hercules son in the face making his helmet crack then she transformed into a super saiyan, she then picks him up and starts to spin him around then she throws him to the sky, then she charges two beams called the double Sunday and throws it at him destroying Hercules son as he vanishes.

"No my son that's impossible."Hercules said in shock.

"No, your just too weak."Raditz said.

"No, I can still make him be born."Hercules said.

"No Hercules."he got shocked and looked up.

"Father."Hercules said.

"You disgraced me and the rest of us, so you are no longer my son."Zeus said shocking him."young warrior you may finish him."

"Gladly."Raditz said and raises his arm up."now begone."and shoots his energy blast at Hercules vaporizing him.

The battle was over, then the little girl looks at Hippolyta with a smile and said:"mama."

Hippolyta got surprised and the girl goes running at her while saying:"mama."Hippolyta opens her arms but before they could touch she vanished making Hippolyta sad.

Diana went to her mother and asked:"mother was that a possible sister of mine?"

"I think so."Hippolyta said.

"Well how about we get back, we still need to get Kale to a room to rest."Suzu said since Kale was still in Vegerot's arms.

"Right let's go."Hippolyta said and they returned to the city.

With Ares he returned back to Olympus and was still able to see the battle and said:"I can't believe that the daughter of Hippolyta and that Saiyan could be this strong also that girl had so much power I couldn't even scratch her."

"Well did you have your fun."he looks to see Athena."I must say that girl was strong along with the potential daughter of Hippolyta."

"Next time they won't be so lucky."Ares said and he left.

"Now I wonder how strong would the child of daughter of Hippolyta and the prince be."Athena said.

With Raditz he was in a room given to him, he was looking through a window then he heard a knock and he said:"come in."

The door opened to reveal Hippolyta and she said:"Raditz."

"Queen Hippolyta, what are you doing here?"Raditz asked surprised to see her.

"I came to talk to you."Hippolyta said and she got colser to him."you see after today and seeing my daughter be happy with someone that she loves I decided to seek love too."

"Really, well good for you."Raditz said.

"Yes and I picked the right one."Hippolyta said.

"Oh, whose the lucky guy?"Raditz asked.

"I'm looking at him."Hippolyta said with a smirk.

"What?!"Raditz said surprised.

"Now I won't do it yet, but give me a kiss."Hippolyta said and she tackles him while kissing Raditz.

On another part of the castle, Vegerot put Kale on a bed and she opened her eyes to see him and she said:"Vegerot."

"Yeah, look don't strain yourself."Vegerot said.

"Right, I'm sorry."Kale said.

"Sorry, Kale that was amazing, that showed how strong you are."Vegerot said making her blush."just you wait, with more training you can even rival your brother."

Kale smilled and said:"yes, thank you Vegerot."

"Good, now get some rest okay."Vegerot said and she nodded.

Vegerot left the room and Kale said:"one day, I'll tell him."

Diana was in her room looking at the crystal while sitting on her bed.

"This crystal showed the child of my mother with Raditz, can it show mine with Vegerot."Diana said and she holds it.

Then it glowed but instead of a solid one it showed more of a ghost version, it was a little girl with with short black hair with the sides being spiky, black eyes, she has jeans, a red shirt with her symbol on it and she has a tail.

The girl smilled at her and Diana was surprised but then she smilled, she then hugged her daughter and said:"I'm happy to meet you even for a short moment."

"I love you mommy."her daughter said then she vanished.

Diana then looked at the window and said:"I will make sure to see you again, but in the flesh."

The next day the group returned back to Metropolis after saying their goodbyes, Radtiz was blushing and they thought it was strange but continued on, they told the news and the entire group was surprised to learn that Kale was able to transform but they must help her control it like Broly.

**Note:Surprising Raditz is with Hippolyta, I thought be a interesting pairing and it's not a real weird one since people put her and Diana in the same harem, Ares got destroyed and they were holding back since Vegerot was seeing who he was, one of the children of the future has been given a small appearance along with Raditz and Hippolyta and Hercules is now dead for good.**


	59. Chapter 59 BatGirl armored up

**Chapter 59 BatGirl armored up**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Barbara was at the lair tinkering with the suit Batman gave her, with 21's one help and technology from the Saiyans she was able to make it much stronger, along with giving it a new design that she can't wait to show it off.

She pulls her goggles up and said:"it's ready, now I just need something to test it."

Then she looks at the time and said:"oh no, I gotta go, Vegerot is waiting for me." she then runs to the outside.

Vegerot was waiting at the park while leaning against a tree, he was waiting while looking at his watch, then he saw Barbara run towards him and she said:"I'm here."

"Did you forget about time again?"Vegerot asked her.

"Yeah, sorry I was busy in working on this project."Barbara said.

"Well then let's go."Vegerot said and she nodded.

They went a head and Barbara even grabbed his arm, they were walking around the city since today was their date, they went to get some burritos since she loves them and they ate while they laugh, they then went to the movies and this time wasn't a romance movie thank god for that since Vegerot's hates them, Barbara then leans her head to his shoulder and he smilled.

Harley came in holding popcorn, she then was looking for her seat and goes to it on the second row in the top, she the sits on her seat and starts to eat her popcorn, she then looks down and gets shocked, she saw Barbara and Vegerot together with her head on his shoulder, she let's popcorn drop to the floor and goes running outside.

Harley was outside walking back and forth and she said:"Babs is with Vegerot, on a date, I don't know how do I feel, like Vegerot but Babs is my friend."

Then she hides to see them get out, she saw Barbara holding his arm, after they exited she said:"I will not give up on him."

Later that day Babara and Vegerot were at the pier, they were at the spinning tea cups together and they smiled, then they changed to the roller coaster, Barbara puts her arms in the air while Vegerot had his arms crossed since this was nothing, they then went to get some pizza with Vegerot eating it whole, then they went to Sweet Justice.

They were at their table eating their favorite ice cream and Barbara said:"this has been the best day of my life."

"Well I'm happy that your happy."Vegerot said.

Then they heard a explosion, they look at each other and go check it out, when they arrived they saw people running while plants were covering the whole place, then they saw Poison Ivy on top of a booth with Harley Quinn with her.

"Trouble, let's go."Vegerot said.

"Right."Barbara said and they went to change to their costumes.

Poison Ivy was happy then they saw someone appear in front of them, it was Vegerot and Barbara in their hero costumes.

"So looks like the heroes came, well let's get them."Ivy said.

"Yeah."Harley said and she takes out her hammer.

Vegerot prepared to fight but then saw the ferris wheel failing.

"Saiyan go help the people, I'll take them."Barbara said.

"Are you sure?"Vegerot asked.

"Yeah."Barbara said and Vegerot nodded so he went to stop it.

"You really think you can take us both on."Ivy said.

"Well I might not be able to fight you both even with my gadgets but this will be a good opportunity to test out something."Barbara said.

"Test what?"Harley asked.

Barbara then pushes a buttong on her button making a signal, from the lair her suit reacted and it vanished, then it appears and they attach to her but the armor was now different from last time, now it covers her head completly, her eyes and and the parts on the arms were glowing with light purple with yellow parts on the suit, she has two wings on the back, her shoulders pad were spiky and she looked more indimidating(female dark specter suit from DC Universe Online but with Batgirls colors).

Ivy and Harley were shocked to see it and Harley said:"where did she get a scary suit?"

Ivy sent her plants at her but Barbara used the spikes on her arms to cut them to pieces shocking Ivy, then she vanishes and they were looking for her.

"Wow, I should really get used to this."they looked behind to see her way behind them."this is way too fast."

Then she turns around and goes after them again, they try to attack her but she dodges the plants and Harley's hammer, then she appears behind them grabs them by their back of their clothes, then she stars to spin them around making them scream, thye started to get dizzy but then by accident her suit released Harly making her fly away to the water.

"Oh no, I still need to work on the kinks."Babara said while holding a dizzy Ivy.

Vegerot stopped the Ferris wheel and puts it on a safe place, then he saw Harley and goes after her, she was then able to get her and she was in his arms, she was dizzy then she threw up making Vegerot strech his arms out to allow her to to puke on the water, then she was able to recover.

"I never want to do that again."Harley said.

She then looks at Vegerot making her smile, she then noticed how close she was so she kisses him on the lips, Barbara saw that and got shocked, Vegerot then seperates her.

"Okay, next time you do that, at least wash your mouth you taste like vomit."Vegerot said.

"Sorry."Harley said, then Vegerot knocks her out with a chop and brings her to the pier.

Barbara and Vegerot tied them up to a post, Vegerot looks at her suit and said:"well so this is what you were working on."

"Yeah, thanks to 21 I was able to make my suit to increase my on strenght along with a few extra things."Barbara said."but now after you let her kiss you I need something in return."

"What is it?"Vegerot asked.

"Come with me."Barbara said and then she drags him to the lair.

Ivy was able to get out with her plants help and she dragged Harley back to their house since today was a failure.

Barbara and Vegerot were back at the lair in their normal clothes, Vegerot then walks foward and said:"okay now what do you want?"

Barbara then sends him to the couch and goes on top of him, she then starts making out with him, then she breaks it up and said:"I want is some personal time, like what you had with Kara, Diana and Zee."

"Okay."Vegerot said it was good thing no one could hear them down there since they made sure it was sound proof.

She smilled and starts to take her hoodie off along with Vegerot, they were now naked with Barbara kissing Vegerot while she rubbed her arms on his back while her breasts were pressed into his chest.

She then breaks it up and then turns around with her but facing him, she then starts to suck on his dick, Vegerot moan but then he got an idea and started to lick her pussy like he once did to Zatanna, Barbara moaned while sucking him, she was using her hands to touch it then he came inside of her mouth and she also did it as well.

She swallow and then turns around to look him in the eyes.

"I'm ready."Barbara said.

She then stabs herself with his dick making her scream, she then jumped up and down on him, Vegerot then grabs her and puts her on the couch, she thrusts into her while kissing her neck making her moan while she held on to him, she then looks into his eyes and kisses him, he continued to pound her until he came inside of her.

Then she lies down on the couch with him, but then the team came in.

"I'm telling you guys, we shoudl have come earlier."Kara said.

"Well at least someone stopped Poison Ivy."Jessica said.

Then they looked to see Barbara and Vegerot there on the couch, and she smilled nervously at them, they were shocked and then they said:"WHAT?!"

After some time later they were dressed with Kara saiying:"I'm so sorry but couldn't you do that somewhere else?"

Karen fainted with a blush on her face with Jessica fanning her with her hand since it was too much for her, Zee and Diana were surprised to see them in that state.

"Now we need to clean ot burn the couch."Kara said.

"Look were sorry, I'll make sure to clean it."Barbara said.

"But still, I'm glad you were ready to be one with him."Diana said.

"Well yeah."Barbara said with a blush.

"Can we talk about this later, poor Karen fainted and needs help."Jessica said.

"Oh yeah."They said and they went to help her to make her better.

So after that day Vegerot was able to make love with another of his girls who will be next it will be a surprise for him.

**Note:Batgirls new suit is revealed and the the multiplier for this one is way bigger since she is way too weak compared to the other girls, also Bobby Jenkins sorry for the late response but the androids outside of 25 won't have a super form since they don't need it as in the series they were able to get close to god Goku through training and don't worry got a good idea for Gast now heres a power level Batgirl.**

**Barbara 500**

**Barbara armor:10 000 000**


	60. Chapter 60 DeadZone

**Chapter 60 DeadZone**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

In the morning Vegerot was with Zatanna at the pier doing a couple of tricks for the people, Vegerot brought Nappa who was now wearing a yellow shirt,black pants and boots, he was here to take care of any trouble.

Zatanna makes appear underneath Vegerot making him go down and he then appears from above landing behind her she then vansihes in a puff of smoke and then appears from above and then Vegerot grabs her by her hands making her upside down.

"Fake."A guy said making them angry.

"Nappa get him."Vegerot said.

"Yes sir."Nappa said charging at the guy with a yell making the guy ran away scared, Nappa then grabs him and throws him over the pier to the water.

"I hate that guy."Vegerot said and he put Zatanna down.

"Well that takes care of him, people likes our show but he thinks were fakes."Zatanna said.

"That's why I brough Nappa along."Vegerot said.

Nappa goes up to them and said:"well he's gone, also nice show."

"Thank you, now let's go."Zatanna said.

They were packing up and then Vegerot felt a strange presence coming towards them and said:"we got company."and he looks to the right.

They looked at where he was looking and thee creatures land on the pier, one had blue skin and a white robe, the other one was shorter with red eyes and a big guy with long side burns.

"Look over there."the red eye one said looking at Zatanna.

"We found her."the blue guy said.

They then appear in front of them making Vegerot, Zatanna and Nappa surprise but they got ready for anything.

"Well let mus introduce ourselves, I am Ginger."Ginger said.

"I am Nicky."Nicky said.

"And I'm Sansho."Sansho said.

They were about to attack but then Zatanan used her want to make a smoke screan to appear which allowed Vegerot to use Instant Transmission.

When it was gone they got confused and Ginger said:"they ran away, let's find her again."

"Yeah this time it's curtains for her."Sansho said.

"Fake."the same guy from last time said and he was wet.

They look at him and Sansho asked."can I do it."

"Please do."Nicky said and then Sansho blasted the guy killing him.

The group was now behind a rock in a rocky area and Vegerot said:"now let's change before they find us again."then they changed into their hero clothes and prepared to fight them.

They were now out in the open and then the three guys that attacked them came back staring down at them, each group were staring at each other but before they could attack someone was coming towards them.

Ginger, Sansho and Nicky looked back, the kneeled and said:"lord Garlic Jr." then came a small imp like creature with a evil grin.

"So, looks like you found her."Garlic Jr. said.

"Okay what is your problem with me?"Zatanna asked.

"Well let's say our family has quite a history."Garlic Jr said.

Then a yellow light appeared next to Vegerot's group surprising them and then Garlic Jr. said:"Zatara."then from it came Zatanna's father.

"Daddy."Zatanna said surprised to see him.

"Garlic Jr, I never thought you would come here, and to attack my own daughter as well."Zatara said.

"You know him daddy?"Zatanna asked.

"Yes, long ago his father Garlic once tried to take over the world with army of monster, but I was able to stop him by sealing him away for good and he vowed revenge against me, I never thought he would get his own son to do it."Zatara said.

"Well you should have never got in his way it would saved me the trouble."Garlic Jr said."now thake care of the other three."

"Yes."they said and they charge towards the Z-fighters making them go somewhere else leaving Garlic Jr along with Zatara.

Vegerot was fighting Ginger, Ginger was throwing punches at Vegerot trying to get a hit but then Vegerot duck underneath him and uppercuts Ginger and sending him flying away, Ginger recovers then he bulks up and then takes somehting from his arms, he pulls out two swords and goes charging at Vegerot, Vegerot was now avoiding each of Ginger's attack but then he got scratch in the cheek, Vegerot did a handstand and then kicks Ginger to the sky, Vegerot then appears behind him and slams Ginger in the making him scream, Ginger was then sent flying down to the ground carshing into it, Vegerot looks to see Gingers hand sticking out of the rubble moving but then it stopped moving.

Zatanna was avoiding Nicky attacks and then she throw a blast in his face sending him away, Nicky then bulks up and then pulls a blade from his leg, she got surprise and Nicky charges at her while twirling his blade, she was now avoiding each slash while having close calls, she then vanishes surprising him and appears behind Nicky.

"Og ot eht txen noisnemid."Zatanna casted the spell hitting Nicky and he was banished to another dimension.

Sansho was fighting against Nappa who were clashing punches making shockwaves with each one, Sansho bulked up and tries to overpower Nappa but then Nappa was covered in a yellow aura and punches Sansho in the face sending him to the ground.

"Your a monster."Sansho said.

"Ha, your just too weak without your palls."Nappa said and then he charges at him, when Sansho got up Nappa punches him to a boulder making get stuck in the top.

"Now take this."Nappa said and charges a beam mouth and shoots at Sansho finishing him off.

Zatara and Garlic Jr were staring at each other and Zatara said:"you a fool to think that you can get away with this."

"Oh wait I didn't tell you, you see I found a way to get immortality."Garlic Jr said.

"What?!"Zatara said in shock.

"That's right, I found the exact same spell that granted Morgana her immortality so not even you can stop me."Garlic Jr said with a smirk.

"Your just the arrogant child of a fool."Zatara said.

Zatara pulled out his wand and shoots a spell at Garlic Jr who dodges it and then starts to throw energy balls at him, Zatara was able to dodge them and then shoots a beam from his wand but Garlic Jr runs too fast for it to hit him, Garlic Jr then charges at Zatara and headbutts him in the gut and he then charges a energy blast and shoots it at him sending Zatara flying away to a boulder, Garlic Jr then appears in front of him and starts to beat him up and then Zatara falls to the ground beaten up.

Garlic jr picks him up by his shirt and said:"once I'm finish with you I can take care of your daughter and realize my fathers dream."

"Why are you so interested in getting rid of Zatanna?"Zatara asked.

"Oh, of course you don't know, your daughter surpassed you."Garlic jr said.

"What?"Zatara asked.

"You see she has gained so much power for a young girl and even found the shards of the amulet of first magic so she makes you look like a joke, so she is the true threat not you."Garlic jr said.

Zatara was shocked to hear that, his own daughter has surpassed him and he didn't even see it with his own eyes.

"Now it is time for you to die."Garlic Jr said.

"Leave my father alone."they look to see a blast coming towards him making Garlic Jr jump back and it hit another rock, they looked to see Zatanna flying and then she lands on the ground with Vegerot and Nappa coming to her side.

"Well looks like the little girl has decided to arrive with her friends, true warriors sacrificing themselves for the inevitable what a waste."Garlic jr said, he then starts to power up, they were waiting for the worse then.

"His power is rising."Vegerot said.

The Garlic jr grew enormous ripping his shirt and cape, his skin was now darker and he has muscles, they were surprised and then Garlic Jr charges at them and they crossed their arms, but then Garlic Jr appears behind them and hits them in the back, they turned around to see Garlic shoot a beam at them, they dodged and it caused an explosion, Nappa goes charging at Garlic jr punching at him but his attacks didn't effect him and Garlic jr grins.

Nappa steps back in shock and then gets punched by Garlic Jr, then Vegerot jumps above them and said:"Nappa move."Vegerot appears in frotn of Garlic and tries to punch him but then Garlic points his hand in front of them and charges a blast, Zatanna then makes a spell to make them move out of the way and appear next to her.

"Is this the best you can do?"Garlic jr asked them.

"Dammit he's way too strong."Nappa said.

"I guess we don't have a choice Zatanna."Vegerot said.

"Right."Zatanna said.

Then Zatanna and Vegerot transformed into their super forms, Zatara was watching from the sidelines was surprised, he could see how strong Zatanna has gotten and he was proud of her.

They then charge at Garlic Jr, Vegerot appears in front of him and starts to overpower him with his strenght causing him to get pushed back, Zatanna then makes her clone and they appear at both sides of Garlic Jr and blast him with a spell, Garlic Jr got sent back and then Vegerot and Zatanan charge up with Vegerot doing the big bang attack and fires it with Zatanna making a spell on it making the attack even stronger, it hit Garlic jr straight on causing a huge explosion.

They waited for the smoke to clear and to their shock Garlic Jr was still standing.

"How did he surive that?"Vegerot said.

"He's immortal, Garlic Jr. was able to get immortality."Zatara said shocking them.

"Wait, so we can't even kill him that stinks."Nappa said.

"It seems you are truly strong, if this keeps up I migth not be able to win so this is the end."Garlic Jr said and he then starts to power up with a yellow aura around him.

Then a hole appears behind him making the sky turn red and yellow and it starts to absorb thing into it.

"No it can't be."Zatara said in shock.

"Behold the DeadZone."Garlic Jr said while he completed the Deadzone.

Everyone was getting pulled him to they grabbed on to the floor with either making a hole on the ground or grabbing rocks that were stuck to it.

"This thing will just keep pulling everything inside, even the city will be in trouble."Vegerot said.

"So how are going to stop it?"Nappa asked.

"Maybe if we close it somehow."Zatanna said,

"There is a way but you need to throw Garlic inside of the Deadzone."Zatara said.

Vegerot thinks about it and they were losing their grip, he then looks at Zatanna and said:"Zee we need to work together and do one more blast."

"I don't know about this."Zatanna said uncertain about it.

"Look if we don't do it, we will lose everything and I don't wan't to lose you."Vegerot said.

Zatanna was stunned, she then smilled and nodded, they then powered up to their limits and were able to hold themselves against the force of the Deadzone and were together standing in front of Garlic jr.

"Fools, no matter how much you try you will be absorbed by it."Garlic jr said.

Zatanna and Vegerot charge up one final blast with their powers using what was left of their strenght, she then holds Vegerot's left hand with her right one for support, she didn't want to lose him and she wants to be able to have a future with him so she will not give up.

In Themyscira in a room where treasures are kept hidden the crystal was glowing because of Zatannas will and sent something towards them.

In the middle of the fight a light appeared in the middle of Vegerot and Zatanna surprising everyone, the light then formed to the same little girl that Zatanna dreamed off and she was wearing a costume like hers in her base but hers was blue and green and she was glaring at Garlic jr.

Zatanna gasped in seeing her along with Vegerot, but he recovered and said:"finish him off now."Zatanna nodded and the little girl puts her hands in front of her and charges a pink beam from it, Vegerot shoots another Big Bang Attack along with Zatanna magical blast and they merge together with the little girls beam making even stronger than the last one, the beam hit Garlic jr making him get sent to the Dead Zone closing it.

"Ha fools, I am immortal I cannot die."Garlic Jr said while laughing.

Then the sky started to crack and it broke like a mirror making the sky go back to normal, eveyone was able to stand up again with Vegerot and Zatanan tired and they went back to their base forms, then the little girl tackled them to the floor and the look at her to see her smilling face.

"Mommy, Daddy."She said.

They were surprised but they smilled but then she vanished making them frown, they got up and Vegerot said:"it must been the Crystal, when I was at Themyscira we recovered a Crystal that can make a illusion of a child of two people it seems it made a version of our daughter."

"Zatanna."they look to see Zatara come up to them."I was so blind at not seeing your own strenght, your magic has surpassed me and that makes me proud of you."

"Thank's daddy."Zatanna said happy to hear that.

"And after seeing that little girl that would mean you both are dating."Zatara said making them blush."well I can see him being a good man, so you have my blessing."that made them smile."but don't go having too much fun I don't want to be a grandfather too early and see that little girl too soon." and he chuckled.

"Daddy."Zatanna said embarrassed.

"Well I guess it's time we go back."Vegerot said.

"Yes, I still have a show to get back too in Vegas so be good."Zatara said.

"Bye Daddy."Zatanna said and then he vanished.

The group then head back to the city, Zatanna was happy to see her little girl even for a brief moment, they had another show in the park with a few guys that wanted to say she was a a fake but then Nappa was there to make sure they stay quite and they could only clap and not ruin the show for the others there.

**Note:Garlic Jr appeared making him the second movie villain, I know Deadzone the first movie but I wanted to make something different instead of doing the garlic jr saga, Zatanna was able to see her little girl in real life for a short moment and was able to get her fathers praise saying that she has surpassed him along with giving him her blessing, also Bobby Jenkins to answer you Cheelai if she appear is as a Frieza force member like in cannon, Towa maybe, Chronoa I don't know and Zangya yes also no spoilers for arcs and all I can say the injustice one was already thought about along time.**


	61. Chapter 61 Bee to Wasp

**Chapter 61 Bee to Wasp**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

In Saiyan ship where the Saiyans live Karen was in a lab there with Android 21, they were working on the Bumblebee suit it make it better similar to Batgirl's armor, they were tinkering the suit .

"Okay, it should be good now."21 said.

"That's great, I can't thank you enough 21."Karen said.

"It's fine, I'm just happy to be able to help my friends, I don't like to fight but if I can at least help using my own skills I'll be happy."21 said.

"You don't have to stop fighting, Jess doesn't like it too but she does it because she knows it's the only way to save others against certain villains."Karen said.

"Well I guess your right, but I have long way to go, after me and my evil half got seperated I lost so much of my strenght making the other Androids stronger than me."21 said.

"Don't worry, you can still catch up to them, I was weaker too when I started but I pushed on and was able to keep up with my team."Karen said.

21 nodded, then door opened to reveal Vegerot and he said:"hey girls."

"Vegerot."they said to him with a smile.

"I came here to pick Karen up, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"Vegerot asked.

"Oh no we just finished, but 21 is getting worried about not being able to catch up with the rest of our team."Karen said.

"Really, well dont worry we will help you, with just a bit of training you can be really strong even stronger than 16."Vegerot said.

21 smilled and said:"I'm happy to have so many friends to help me out."

After some time later Karen and Vegerot were at the city walking around since Vegerot promissed to take her on a date today, they went to get some drinks so they went to a cafe and Vegerot bought her a orange juice while he got a soda, they went to the movies and he had to see her favourite franchise which is the same romance movie like last time but he endure it for her, after that they went to the park for a walk.

"Well are you enjoying your day Karen?"Vegerot asked.

"Yeah, it was nice of you to do this for me."Karen said.

"Hey like I said to the other girls it's what a boyfriend does, unlike a certain douche."Vegerot said and they both chuckled at that while in another place Hal sneezed.

"I'm very lucky to have you."Karen said with a smile, Vegerot then puts a arms over her shoulder making her blush but she still smilled.

Walking down the street was Doris, she was in a bad mood, then she looks to her right to the park and gets shocked, she saw Vegerot with Karen and he had his arm around her, this made her angry so she went to an alley and started to transform into Giganta.

While they were walking Vegerot and Karen heard a crash and looked back to see Giganta on top of a car and she said:"Giganta smash."

She then picks up a mail box and throws it at them, Vegerot tackles Karen to the ground to avoid it and it crashed into the ground, Vegerot then grabs Karen and they ran while Giganta was throwing things at them, they were able to get to a safe spot and looked behind a building to see Giganta looking for them.

"I don't know what's her problem but we gotta stop her."Vegerot said.

"Right."Karen said and they went to change to their hero costumes.

They arrived to see her there wrecking the city, she then looks at them and growls, Vegerot was about to face her but then Karen puts a arm in front of him.

"Wait let me do this."Karen said.

"Are you sure?"Vegerot asked.

"Yeah, I need to test something out."Karen said.

Vegerot looks at her and nods, she smilled and goes to face Giganta.

Giganta saw her in front of her and said with grin:"now this time I will smash you."

"I don't think so."Karen said, she raises her left arm and presses a button on it, then her suit started to glow, her suit became more sleek with sharp edges, her boots smaller with a point on the toe, her legs were silver, the stripes were more wasp like, the gauntlet had a sharp stinger on top of the wrists, her helmet was now complete one with her visor now being two black eyes with mouth being covered up and it having antennas(think kamen rider thebee cast off helmet).

Giganta was surprised to see it, Karen then vanished and appears behind Giganta, Giganta turned around only to get punched away to the ground, Karen then shrink much faster than before and goes charging at her, Giganta got up and was then attacked by multiple sides by something that she couldn't see, when she recovered she saw a army of tiny Karens with the clones being made of yellow energy, they then charge at her attacking Giganta in every direction, one gave Giganta a uppercut making her stumble back stunned, then the real Karen grabbed one of her feet and starts to drag her in the air, Giganta was shocked and then Karen starts to spin her around, Gigants was getting real dizzy and sick and then Karen let ger go making Giganta fly away to the other side of the city.

Karen then grows back to her original size and descends to the floor, she looks at her hands and she was amazed at her strenght, before she couldn't eve stand up to Giganta in strenght now she can beat her.

"Bumblebee that was amazing, you are now on par with the other girls in strenght."Vegerot praised her.

"Thank you, I know I still have long way to be as strong as them, but I won't give up."Karen said.

"Now that's my girl."Vegerot said and he hugs her.

Her armor goes back to normal to see she was blushing, even if she has the strenght she is still that shy girl that has trouble getting used to this kind of affection.

Vegerot then puts her down and said:"come on let's go to sweet justice." and Karen nodded.

After they changed to their normal clothes they went to Sweet Justice, when they entered they saw Barry with a big smile and Vegerot goes up to him and said:"hey Barry, you seem happy today."

"Oh hey guys, yeah you can say that, let's say I got a special day today after work."Barry said.

"Oh really, you gotta tell us."Vegerot said with Karen interested.

"Well you see, I got a date."Barry said shocking them.

"Really?"Karen asked.

"Yeah, shes a real nice girl, she has her quirk but I really like her."Barry said.

"So when can we meet her?"Karen asked.

"She will be coming here soon."Barry said.

Then the door opened to make them look at it, a girl of their age came in,she had long blue hair with a red ribbon, blue eyes, she was wearing a green tank top, yellow shorts with a red belt, brown fingerless gloves and red shoes.

She looks at Barry and said:"Barry."

"Hey Lunch."Barry said.

"So this is her?"Vegerot asked.

"Yup, this is Lunch, we met when she came here to get some ice cream and we got along."Barry said then he looks at Lunch."my shift will be will be done in a few hours."

Lunch nodded and then a wind current moved a piece of her hair to her nose making her start to sneeze, Barry got nervous and ducks underneath the counter confusing Karen and Vegerot, then she sneezed and to their shock her hair changed along with her eyes, she was now blond with green eyes with a mean look.

Then a thug looking guy came and bumped into her causing him to drop a piece of his ice cream on his shirt and he said:"hey you stupid woman watch where your going, you made me stain my shirt so your going to have to pay for it."

She then looks at him and punches him in the face knocking him to the ground, she then looks down at him and said:"I'm not paying for anything you creep, next time you get close to me again I will kill you."then she pulls out a machine gun and starts to shoot making the guy run out of the place, then she starts to sneeze again and turns back to normal.

Lunch then looks at the gun and drops it and said:"why was I holding that?" but they were shocked seeing what just happned.

Then on of the owners came and said:"oh don't worry Lunch, now let me get you a seat." and they went to a empty spot.

"What just happened?!"Vegerot asked shocked.

"Oh yeah, you see Lunch as a split personality that happens when she sneezes, we call her Launch but we don't mind it as much since she chases away the crooks."Barry said.

"Well if you going to date her, be careful."Vegerot said and he nodded.

Karen and Vegerot went to a table to eat their ice cream and enjoy the rest of their day, after that Vegerot took her home and she gave him a kiss and went inside, Vegerot then went back to his ship having a good day but he hopes that Barry will be fine with Lunch.

**Note:Karen got a new form for her suit, it's based on a wasp but not like the Marvel one it's more similar to Kamen Rider Thebee cast off form and the suit gives a 10000 times boost, Lunch made a appearance as Barry's girlfriend to make it interesting also to answer Bobby Jenkins no for infinity war since I don't want to use marvel stories for this, The plan to eradicate the Saiyans is a no because they do not live in Planet Vegeta but in the original planet of the Saiyans Sadala so there was no war with the tuffles so theres no reason for hatchiyack and baby to appear and no to Braniac to collect Krypton and Sadala since their were eye witnesses like Lobo seeing Frieza destroying Sadala and Zod seeing Krypton destruction and neither of them Braniac was even mentioned so no their not interesting they are bad ones sorry they would only cause plot holes now heres the power level for Karen.**

**Karen 450**

**Karen wasp form: 4 500 000**


	62. Chapter 62 Coolers Revenge

**Chapter 62 Coolers Revenge**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

A long time ago in space Krypton was about to get destroyed byt Frieza, Frieza charges his death ball and throws at the planet destroying it, what he didn't know another ship was close by that was the same as his, there were three aliens there watching the destruction from the control room.

"Well there goes Krypton."A alien called Salza said in the control room, then he noticed something."what's this someones getting away."they saw a pod flying away."magnify the image."

"Right, I'm right on it Salza"Neiz said.

"I want a interior view as well."Salza said and they saw it was a young Kara inside the pod.

"That's it got it."Neiz said.

"Where does she think she's going?"Salza asked.

"It looks like she's going to a planet called Earth, intersept course?"Neiz asked

"Yes."Salza said.

"Belay that order."they turned around and kneeled.

"Sire."they said.

"But someones is escaping."Salza said to a person in a hoverpod came towards the screen.

"Frieza's the one in charge of this quadrant, let him clean up his own mess, I got seven planets to destroy by the end of the day why should I allow myself to get behind schedule just to cover his mistake, besides it's just a Kryptonian child she's not threat to us."He said and he saw Frieza laughing"look at him what foolishness, he so pleased with himself that he's blinded by his arrogant pride."he then turns around to reveal older version of Frieza, he was Cooler."you got alot to learn brother."then the planet explode."let's get out of here.

Then they fly the ship away going to finish their own work.

Many years later in a deserted planet far away, it was a barren wasteland and sitting there on a chair made of stone was Cooler and he was being told something by his soldiers something shocking.

"What my brother defeated by a Saiyan, that's absurd how could a Saiyan generate enough power to defeat Frieza."Cooler said.

"It happen my lord, this Saiyan has been living on Earth, King Cold asked for you to come with him there."Neiz said.

"I never did like him, now he disgraces our father by losing to a Saiyan."Cooler said and he gets up from his throne.

Father always spoiled you rotten you little brat. Cooler said in his mind.

"Salza."Cooler said.

"Sir."Salza said and bowed.

"Prepare the ship for departure, I don't know who this Saiyan thinks he is but no one attacks my family lives, no one, contact my father and plot a course for Earth."Cooler said.

At Earth Vegerot was training in the gravity chamber with Kara with her throwing multiple punches at him but he catches them with ease and thw machine was in 50 times gravity, she has been trying to break her limits after hearing her friends all have a form of their own, she didn't want to be left behind so she is with Vegerot training so she can be even stronger.

Vegerot then grabs her hands and said:"okay that's enough."they stopped and Vegerot goes to the machine and turned it off.

Vegerot then looked to see Kara looking down, he then goes up to her and said:"look I know you want to be strong but you shouldn't overwork yourself that will only kill you, so let's take a break."

"Fine."Kara said but then she smilled.

They then went to see the others who were outside waiting for them, thry were training outside with each other while Vegerot took Kara to help her get stronger, they then went to see the other saiyans at their ship but then Vegerot and Kara felt something wrong.

"What the?"Vegerot said surprised and he looked up.

"Vegerot what's wrong?"Diana asked.

"Someone is coming towards Earth."Kara said.

"Looks like were in trouble."Vegerot said."let's go see the others and fast."and they went towards the Saiyans much faster.

They arrived at their ship with all of them together along with Froze, the androids and Nya-Nya.

"I see so King Cold as finaly come to Earth."Suzu said.

"This isn't good, he's much stronger than Frieza so this won't be a easy fight."Paragus said.

"Well I won't just stand here and allow him to destroy the planet, so anyome that wants to come follow me."Vegerot said and he files off with the others following him.

While they were flying towards where King Cold was going Kara sensed another power and stops, she then goes to the other side and Froze noticed it and goes with her.

"Hey where are you going?"Froze asked.

"There's someone else on the other side."Kara said.

"Someone else, wait that must be Cooler."Froze said.

"Frieza's brother, well let's take him out."Kara said.

Vegerot noticed them going to the other side and said:"Kara and Froze went to the other side."

"What, why would they do that?"Jessica asked.

"It seems there's someone else coming as well."Vegerot said.

"It must be Cooler then."Raditz said.

"Well let's finish King Cold then go help them, I trust them both plus someone will be helping them as well."Vegerot said.

"Who?"Nya-Nya asked while she was hanging onto Broly.

"Gast."Vegerot said and they went to fight King Cold.

Kara and Froze arrived at another part of the forest with a river and they looked around, then they turned around to see Cooler's soldiers.

"Well look at this a Kryptonian girl and a traitor to lord Coolers Race."Dore said.

"Yes, they are the ones that work with the Saiyan."Salza said.

"Who are you?"Kara asked.

"We are Coolers armored Squadron."they said while doing a pose, then they charged a them.

They went to the air while trading punches, Dore and Neiz were fighting Froze while Salza fought Kara, they were holding their own but then Kara starts to push Salza away, Dore then grabs Froze from behind with a bear hug but then someone blasted him in the back making him let go.

"Who did that?"Dore said and they saw Gast with his arms crossed.

"That would be me."Gast said.

"A Namek out here."Salza said surprised.

"Why isn't that toad on his planet where he belongs, I'm going to kill him."Dore said and he goes charging at Gast.

When he tries to punch him Gast vanihsed making him miss, Dore got shocked and then Gast appears behind him and kicks him away.

Gast then sends a energy blast at Dore, he sees it and tries to block it but holding it but then he said:"Darn it, I can't."then it consuemed Dore killing him.

"Dore."Neiz said then he backs away from Froze."your all dead."then he charges his special attack and shoots electricity at Froze trapping him in the electric bind.

"Ha you must be feeling pretty stupid."Neiz said while getting close to him, then Froze smirked making him nervous then Froze grabs his face making his attack go him, Neiz screamed and got fried by his own attack then Froze let him go.

"No way."Salza said then he charges up a energy blade in his right arm and charged at Kara trying to cut her but then blasts him with heatvision sending him to the ground, then Froze sends a death beam killing Salza.

"They should have never come to this planet."Gast said.

"Impressive, looks like I have to step in."They heard someone from behind them, they turned around only for Gast to get hit by a death beam in the chest, he looks to see someone that looks like Frieza, then he got blasted multiple times and sent to the ground.

"Gast."Kara and Froze said worried about him.

They all looked to see Cooler with a smirk and Kara said:"Are you Cooler?"

"Yes, so your the Kryptonian that helped the Saiyan defeat my brother and Froze is with you accursed traitor, those that betray us will die."Cooler said.

"I won't let you harm Vegerot."Kara said.

"Well I guess I can waste some time with both of you before going after that Saiyan."Cooler said.

"We won't let you."Froze and Kara said and they charge at him with Kara punching Cooler in the face and they start figthing.

With the other group they arrived at the rocky area to see a ship land, them it opened for multiple soliders come out and they lined in front of the ship, then someone came out, he resembled Frieza in his second form but taller and he wore armor with a cape he was King Cold.

"So this is Earth, it's a very small planet."King Cold said then looks at the Z-fighters."So these are the Saiyans and other warriors that were responsible for my sons defeat."

"It would be wise for you to leave here King Cold, since you won't stand a chance."Vegerot said.

A soldier smirked and said:"oh yeah."and tries to shoot one of them, his blast goes to 17 who swats it away shocking him."but how."then the Z-fighters charged and took down each othe soldiers with ease and regrouped again.

"It's so hard to find good soldiers, well looks like I have to get serious if I want to defeat you."King Cold said, then he powers up to his final form, it looked Friezas only with blue orbs and he was muscular.

"Wow his power is greater than Frieza."Vegerot said surprised."everyone get ready."Then Vegerot, the girls, Note and Raditz powered up to their super forms with Karen and Barbara getting their suits.

King Cold looks at Vegerot and said:"so this is the super saiyan."

"Let's go."Vegerot said and they all charged at him.

King Cold then attacks and strikes at each of them and then appears behind them, then the group fell to the ground.

17 looks at him and said:"this guy is insane we didn't even see him come."

"Nice try, but my power far surpasses any of yours so you don't stand a chance."King Cold said.

"Why you."Caulifla said while getting up, she got angry and it made her transform into a Super Saiyan, she then charges at King Cold and tries to hit but he dodges her attacks and slams her to the floor.

"So this is power of a lower life form."King Cold said.

The group stood up, Vegerot goes in front of the group and said:"let me handle him."

"Vegerot are you insane he will kill you."Jessica said.

"I have something I have been working on in case super saiyan wasn't enough, so let me handle."Vegerot said, they look at him and nodded.

"You think you stand a chance against me."King Cold said with his arms crossed.

"Let me show you."Vegerot said then he starts to power up.

They saw him power up and the ground started to shake and they got surprised at the type of his strenght he was getting.

"No way, did he really get this much stronger."18 said surprised.

Vegerot muscles then started to get bigger, King Cold was surprised at what he was seeing, then Vegerot shot a pillar of light blinding everyone, when they were able to see that Vegerot was now buffer and his power was greater.

"No way, did he surpass Super Saiyan."Turles said.

Vegerot looks at King Cold, he lets out a breath, for a few seconds Vegerot then appears in front of King Cold and punches him in the gut, everyone was stunned, King Cold steps back holding his gut and looks at Vegerot.

"That's it."King Cold said and he goes after him.

Vegerot dodges his punches kicks him away to the air a bit."too slow."he then goes after King Cold and and kicks him in the gut while mid air, then Vegerot hits him in the back with a elbow and sends him to the floor.

KIng Cold gets up and turns around to see Vegerot looking at him with a smirk.

"This can't be, theres no way your just a Saiyan."King Cold said nervous.

"I'm no ordinary Saiyan or even a Super Saiyan I am Super Vegerot."Vegerot said while pointing at himself.

"Super Vegerot, ridiculous what does that even mean."King Cold said.

"I don't have nothing to say to you since you won't be standing much longer here."Vegerot said.

"Why you."King Cold said and he goes after him but then Vegerot does a handstand and kicks him to the air.

"Take this."Vegerot said while standing up and charges attack with his hand."Big Bang attack."and shoots his blast at King Cold killing him.

"Well that takes care off him."Vegerot said.

"Vegerot."he looks back to see Caulifla put her arms around him."you gotta teach me this new form."

The girls outside of Note, the adult Saiyans and Nya-Nya were jealous of Caulifla being close to him.

"Look another time now we need to go check on Kara."Vegerot said but then he sensed somethign wrong."oh no Kara is in danger."

They got worried and Diana said:"Vegerot what is happening on her side?"

"I don't know but Cooler just got a lot stronger."Vegerot said, but then he sensed a new power."no way."

"What's wrong Vegerot?"Barbara asked.

"She did it."Vegerot said with a smile.

"She did what?"Note asked.

"She transformed."Vegerot said with a smile and that made them surprised.

Before they defeated King Cold Kara and Froze were still fighting Cooler and they were trading punches, Froze kicks Cooler in the gut but he punches him away, Kara then punchs Cooler and he returns the punch.

They then went to a waterfall where Cooler lands on a rock next to the waterfall while Kara and Froze land in front of him.

"I must say I am impressed, I can see why Frieza would have be worried about the Kryptonians, I would have killed him myself if it wasn't for the Saiyan, he always was trying to beat me trying to prove he was the best, we always fought and we were at one time even but then it happened I transformed."Cooler said getting their attention."you see I'm in the third trasnformed state but I found a fourth beyond it."

"What?"Kara said surprised.

"Impossible."Froze said.

"You should be privileged."Cooler said while going to a pose."you both are going to to be the firsts one to witness this form, first you will see then you will die."then Cooler starts to power up.

They got surprised seeing Cooler's power rise up, Cooler then bulked up, the armor on his legs grew a gem on them, his head grew a crown like helmet with horns and his arms grew spikes.

"No way."Kara said.

"This is a nightmare."Froze said.

Cooler chuckles and said in a deep voice:"yes time to die."then he grew a visor on his mouth and charges at them."your mine."

Kara and Froze vanished and appear in the air, then Coolers goes on their left and knees Froze making him hit Kara as well draging them to a cliff, they hit and Cooler grabbed Froze and shoots a point blank energy blast making him fly away, Cooler then slams Kara to the lake that was below them and she goes inside it, Cooler then charges at her and goes inside the water, a burst happened causing the water to move away to show Cooler punching Kara in the gut, she then screams and Cooler goes up to the air, the water goes back to where it was before and Kara comes out behind Cooler.

"Well back for more uh."Cooler said.

Kara charges at him and she vanishes, Cooler waits then he raises his right arm hitting Kara in the face, Kara recovers and tries to go around to attack again but he vanished and appears again hitting her with an elbow with the same arm, Kara then tries flying away from him but he appears behind her blocking her escape.

"So this is why Frieza was worried about the Kryptonians, what a laugh."Cooler said and Kara was nervous.

Kara tries to kick him but he vanishes and appears behind her, he then slams her to the ground and goes after her, Kara got up a bit but then she got punches in the gut and sent to a wall, Cooler then slams her to the ground and throws her away, she hits another mountain and Cooler steps on her cauisng her to be in more pain and her head was down.

"Ha why Frieza was afraid of your race I will never understand."Cooler said and he flies up to the air.

Kara then falls to the ground, her costume was torn up and she was bleeding, then she got up a bit.

"Ha after I finish you off I will make that Saiyan pay for insulting my family."Cooler said while laughing.

**(Insert Deftones Change)**

"No, Vegerot didn't do anything wrong."Kara said on her knees as she used her arms to push her up, tears came out of her eyes."he only did what was right." then she got angry and she started to change with rocks flying away."I won't let you harm."and she got up.

Cooler laughed and Kara gave out a shout and she was then covered by a aura that resembled the sun.

"What is this?"Cooler said looking at her.

Then the rocks stopped and land on the floor after Kara stopped screaming, Cooler was surprised and said:"What, what's going on, shes different, she changed."Kara was now in a fire like aura and her body was now like the sun, she then glares at him.

"Kryptonian Insect, prepare to be squashed."Cooler said while raising an arm but then Kara appears next to him and grabbed his arm.

"I will not allow you to harm anyone."Kara said then Cooler gets back his arm and tries to punch her but it had no effect.

"What are you talking about, I kill what I want, the weak die and the strong survive."Cooler said.

"Then let's play by your rules Cooler."Kara said and she charges at him, she punches Cooler in the face and Knees him in the gut.

Cooler then holds his gut and he then flies away, Cooler chuckled and said:"now I know why my brother was worried, I love it, your too much."Cooler then sends a energy blast at her covering her up.

**(End Deftones Change.)**

When it stopped Kara was fine and she looks up, Cooler was in the air with a supernova powered up and she got shocked.

"Sleeping on the job little girl, I can gather energy much faster than my brother, you shouldn't take your eyes off me, now die with this planet."Cooler said and he throws the Supernova at her.

**(Insert american pearl revelation)**

Kara sees it coming towards her and she catches it but she was getting pushed back by it.

"Ha ha ha, strugle all you want it's over."Cooler said as the Supernova was getting close to the ground.

Kara was not standing on the floor pushing the supernova back and said:"your nothing more than a monster, I will never let you destroy my home." then she got pushed inside the Earth.

Cooler laughed and said:"yes it is I who decides who lives or dies, all living things are mere playthings for me."then he sees the attack being pushed up."What?!"

Kara was now standing back up, she then gives a shout and shoots powerful heat vision that sends the Supernova away.

"No it can't be."Cooler said and he sees the supernova coming towards him.

He then was pushed back by it and sent into space, Cooler was still holding his attack trying to survive.

"Blasted Kryptonian, you can't hold me forevor, I'm going to get off and when I do I'm going to rip you to pieces."Cooler said then he looks back to see the sun."it's the star the of the solar system, then your just going to blow that up instead and let them all freeze to death in darkness, wait a second I'm heading right for it."Cooler then got scared.

He then lands in the sun and said:"curse that Kryptonian girl, why wasn't she destroyed with the rest of her kind, wait a minute I remember now I remember."

Then he had a flashback to Kryptons destruction and remembered the girl that escaped.

"Belay that order, Frieza's in charge of this quadrant let him clean up his own mess, she's no threat to us."Cooler said.

Back in the present Cooler head piece was destroyed and he said:"I don't believe it I could have killed her, I let her go, I let her go."then the supernova exploded killing Cooler.

Kara then stopped and goes failing to the ground but she was caught, she looks to see Vegerot in his base form smiling at her,

"Kara, that was amazing."Vegerot said.

Kara smilled and said:"thanks."

"Kara."they looked to see the entire group coming towards her.

"Hey guys, wait what happen to Gast and Froze."Kara said.

"Were here."they look to see Froze holding Gast with a arm over his shoulder.

They smiled since they were able to defeat Frieza's family, they returned home since they needed to recover from that fight, Kara was happy that she got her own transformation but needed training to make it better.

At night Vegerot and Kara walked back to her place and she was in bandages, when she goes to her door she said:"hey Vegerot, thanks for eveything."

"Your welcomed."Vegerot said with a smile.

She then kissed him and went back to her house, Vegerot then flies back to his ship to get some rest.

**Note:Kara got her new form, it's the super flare form that Superman got in the comics and she is the one to defeat Cooler, also to answer Bobby Jenkins I won't use any fan forms for Vegerot since I want him to have the actual ones from the show like ssj1 to 4 and the god forms also no god of destruction form.**

**Kara: 9 000 000****0**

**Kara super flare: 450 000 000 **


	63. Chapter 63 Betrothed

**Chapter 63 Betrothed**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

In the Morning Vegerot woke up and gets out of his room, he then noticed Starfire packing her stuff and he asked:"Star why are you packing?"

She then looks at him and said:"oh well I was called to come back to Tamaran."

"What?"Vegerot said confused.

"It seems, were getting married."Starfire said.

"WHAT?!"Vegerot said surprised.

Then after a few hours later the Z-fighters along with the Saiyans were now going towards Tamaran on Vegerot's ship, with the group in the control room.

"Your getting married."Kara said.

"And to Vegerot."Barbara said.

"Indeed, I cannot wait to see Tamaran, I have been having a bit of the sick home feeling lately and I am eager to introduce my home planet to you my friends."Starfire said.

"Well this is certain a happy day, I always wished to be there for my sons wedding."Suzu said.

"But who decided for you two to get married now?"Jessica asked.

"It was by the order of the ruler of Tamaran."Starfire said.

"It's their tradition, still strange that the king would put the marriage contract in effect now."Suzu said.

On the back of the room Turles, Raditz and Nappa were talking about something.

"Something doesn't feel right."Turles said.

"You got a bad feeling about this?"Radtiz asked.

"Yes, from what the king told Queen Suzu he wanted Starfire be 18 to get married so why would he order them to get there to get married now."Turles said.

"That is strange should we tell the others?"Nappa asked.

"Not yet, let's see what happens for now."Turles said.

Then arrived at Tamaran, many of its people watch the ship come towards the palace, it landed at the entrance and the group exited, they saw at the entrance was Galfore and a couple of guards.

Starfire smilled and goes up to him saying:"I missed you Galfore."

"And I missed you princess."Galfore said.

"Well this is a nice reunion."Nappa said going up to them.

"Nappa, long time."Galfore said and they put their arms over their shoulders like old times.

Galfore then sees Vegerot and Suzu and said:"Prince Vegerot and Queen Suzu."he then kneels before him along with the guards.

"Theres no need Galfore it's good to see you again."Suzu said.

Galfore stands up and said:"It's still good seeing you both alive, after Sadala's destruction the princess was sadden but I can see she is now happy."

"Yes Galfore and now today is also a great day for me."Starfire and she looks at Vegerot with a smile making him smile too.

They then entered the palace seeing a couple of alien creatures in collors with chains attached to pillars one growled at Barbara making her jump to Vegerot's arms, she then noticed it and smile but then Vegerot had to put her down.

"It's kinda unfair Starfire get's marry him first."Kara said.

"Well they were arranged to bget married a long time ago."Jessica said.

"But we must be there for them, Starfire is our friend so we should be happy for her."Diana said

They then arrived at a dinning room with big dinning table and everyone took a seat with giant goblets for everyone.

Galfore picks up one and said:"to our beautiful princess and her new husband Vegerot."

Starfire picks up her goblet and said:"and to my good friends, I am jubilant you all could be here to celebrate my wedding." everyone picks up their goblets with ease with Barbara, Katana and Karen having trouble lifting them, then they did a toast.

"This is truly a great day."Vegerot said.

"Yes, I dreamed of this day since the day we met."Starfire said.

Then the food got brought to the table with Jessica feeling sick, the Tamaraneans got hungry and Starfire said:"well let us feast." then they devoured the food with the saiyans also digging in trying to fight off the other tamaraneans.

"Okay, remember me not to spend the holidays here."Kara said to Zatanna and she nodded.

They then went to the throne room, when they entered it they got surprised instead of the king there was a girl with black hair sitting on the throne wearing the crown.

"Blackfire."Starfire said surprised to see her.

"Ah Star so good to see you again."Blackfire said while getting up from her throne.

"But where's father?"Starfire asked.

"Oh him, he decided to retire and take a vacation so I'm the new ruler."Blackfire said.

"Well that explains the rush."Nappa whispered to Turles and Raditz.

"But it still doesn't explain why her sister wanted her to get married now."Raditz said.

"Also the king retire, something is fishy going on here."Turles said.

Shallot looks at Blackfire with interest and Giblet noticed it and said:"what's this, is my brother interested in the new queen."

"What me, no."Shallot said nervous while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's so good for you to come home."Blackfire said and Starifre nodded."well I'm sure you're eager to see who you'll be spending the rest of your life with."

This caused them to get shocked and said:"what?"

Then came a giant green blob creature with tubes making them get grossed out.

"Starfire meet your groom Glgrdsklechhh."Blackfire said.

"What's the meaning of this, Starfire was supposed to marry Prince Vegerot."Galfore said.

"Well after the death of the prince I decided to find a new groom."Blackfire said.

"What do you mean dead."Vegerot said making Blackfire finally notice him."I'm right here."

"Prince Vegerot, your alive."Blackfire said surprised then she noticed the rest of the Saiyans along with Queen Suzu.

"You see Queen Blackfire the prince is alive so by the laws of Tamaran the first marriage contract is active meaning this new one is invalid."Galfore said.

Blackfire gritted her teeth and Glgrdsklechhh got sad, Starfire then said:"Glgrdsklechhh it's a honor that you were interested but I already have a fiance."

Glgrdsklechhh then left the room and Glafore said:"well it seems we must prepare the wedding for the princess and prince Vegerot."

The guards nodded and went to make the preparations, the group decided to leave the throne room with Shallot going up to Blackfire and she got surprised.

"Well nice to meet you Queen Blackfire my name is Shallot a Saiyan warrior."Shallot said.

Blackfire blinked but then smiled and said:"well nice to meet you Shallot, it's interesting to meet a saiyan like you."

"Yeah, I gotta to go now with my brother but I'll see you again later."Shallot said and he left.

"He's a interesting one, maybe he can stand by my side,"Blackfire said with smile but then she now darker tone."but first I need to get rid of him."

Everyone was given a room to stay for the night, Starfire was in her room looking at a dress for her wedding, while looking at herself in the mirror, Vegerot was in his room and he had his fathers armor on for the wedding, he then sensed something and ducked to the floor, a blast hit the wall in front of him, he looks to a window and sees someone un away.

Vegerot rans towards the window to see the assassin was gone, then Raditz and Turles came.

"Vegerot what happened?"Raditz asked.

"There was someone trying to kill me."Vegerot said.

"I knew something was up, Raditz let's get Nappa and Prince Vegerot it's better you remain here to avoid suspicion."Turles said and they nodded.

Turles, Nappa and Raditz were now walking around the palace in the dark, Nappa didn't like it but they forced him to play along, they arrived at Blackfire's room and they heard her talking:"I can't believe that Prince Vegerot is alive, he ruined my plans, even after getting rid of my father he had to show up, but don't worry Glgrdsklechhh I'll take care of him I just need the Jewel of Charta to defeat him."

"I knew it, but I doubt she would actually kill her father so he must be around."Raditz said.

"Yeah but where?"Nappa asked.

"I think I might know."Turles said.

They went away and then Shallot came towards her room and was nervous, he then decided to knock and he heard a rustle.

Blackfire opend the door and she said:"What?"then she got surprised seeing Shallot.

"Hey Blackfire I was wondering if you wanted to talk?"Shallot said nervous.

"Perfect timming."Blackfire said and she pulled him to get to know each other nothing major happened.

The trio was now in the dungeon passing by without being noticed by the guards, then they reached to a cell and saw a man wearing a metal mask and ragged clothes, Raditz shot a small beam to the lock and opened the door, they entered and the man saw them.

"Saiyans."the man said.

"Yes let me take this out."Turles said and he breaks the helmet with a small energy beam, when it came off it revealed the king's face.

"Your highness why are you here in the dungeon?"Nappa asked.

"Blackfire, she got greedy with power and put that mask on me to restrain my powers and tricked my guards into thinking I was an assassin, they locked me here until the day I die."Myand'r said.

"Wheres your wife?"Turles asked.

"She's is fine, she went to another world to be safe when Frieza attacked in the same day but my daughter took my place and never called her back."Myand'r said.

"We better get you to the throne room and fast."Turles said.

Blackfire was now in the throne room sitting on the throne, then the door opened to reveal Z-fighters along with the guards.

"What is the meaning of this?"Blackfire asked.

"Your going to the dungeon."Vegerot said.

"What, how dare you guards arrest him'"Blackfire ordered them.

"I think not."Myand'r said getting in front of her shocking Blackfire."Blackfire your in big trouble, first you take my throne by force then your tried to force your sister to get married to someone else, I think some time in the dungeon will give you time to think."and the guards ready their spears.

"I can't believe that you would do this sister."Starfire said.

"I was tired of being outshined by you, I was always stronger and better than you but father wanted you to have the throne."Blackfire said surprising Starfire.

"You were always greedy with power so I had no choice but to pick Starfire to be my heir."Myand'r said.

"Well good thing I have this."Blackfire said taking out the jewel surprising her father, she puts it on and she got stronger, she then sent a bolt at her father sending him to the ground."now I cannot be defeated."

Starfire got mad, she then stood in front of Blackfire and said:"Blackfire I will not allow you to harm anyone, so I challenge you for the right for the throne."

"With pleasure."Blackfire said and she then starts throwing bolts at Starfire whoe countered with her own.

They then flew to the air and they started to fight each other, Myand'r gets up and sees his daughters fight each other, he couldn't stand them figthing each and then Vegerot puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Starfire can take her."Vegerot said.

"How can you be so sure?"Myand'r asked.

"What you don't know is Star got a lot stronger."Vegerot said with a smirk.

Blackfire then pushed Starfire to a wall holding her arms and said:"Give up you can't beat me."

Starfire then looks at her with a bored expression and said:"no, it seems for you to change I need to stop holding back.

"WHAT?!"Blackfire said in shock.

Starfire was then covered in a flame aura and then she gave gave a shout sending her sister to the ground, Starfire then transformed into her blazing form, Blackfire and the rest of the Tamaraneans were in shock seeing Starfire's form, Blackfire got up only to get punched away to a wall.

Blackfire got out of the wall and tries to blast her but her bolts vanished when they came in contact with her aura, Starfire then appears behind Blackfire and blasts her from behind sending her to the floor.

Blackfire looks at Starfire and said:"how can this be, I have the Jewel of Charta yet she's overpowering me with that form, what is it?"

Starfire then grabs Blackfire by her throat and brought her up, Starfire then blasts the jewel with a eye beam destroying it, Blacfire got shocked and she lost her power.

"I win."Starfire said and she throws Blackfire to the ground.

The guards then picked up Blackfire and took her to the dungeon while Starfire powered down, Myand'r goes up to his daughter and said:"my daughter that form was amazing, you resembled our goddess."

"Thank you father but I wouldn't call myself a goddess."Starfire said.

"But that was still impressive to think a Tamaranean can reach that level and by laws you are now the heir to the throne, now theres something I must ask since they are preparing the wedding I'll give you a choice you can get married tomorrow and we wil even get your mother here or we can postpone it to the age that was said?"Myand'r asked.

Starfire was surprised and then she looks at her friends and they give her a signal that it was her choice, she also looked at Vegerot and Queen Suzu, then she made her decision.

"I have made my choice."Starfire said.

Next day all the tamareans were outside of the palace with the ship ready to leave, then door opened and then Vegerot came out holding Starfire bridal style and Vegerot was wearing his fathers armor while Starfire was in a wedding dress.

"Long live the Pincess and Prince Vegerot."Tamaraneans all said.

At the entrance the king and queen stood next to Suzu and the queen said:"this is truly happy day for my daughter."

"Yes I am too happy for my son to have his first wife."Suzu said.

"Yes it's surprising that he has a harem but it's only natural being the heir of his throne along being one of the few remaining Saiyans."Myand'r said.

Blackfire was seeing them with guards next to her and she had cuffs to surpress her power, then Shallot came to her side and said:"well I hope you get better."

"Yeah, well it was nice meeting you."Blackfire said with a smile.

Then the bouquet landed on her hands surprising them, they looked at Starfire who waved at her sister, they then blushed and Shallot said:"well gotta go since Earth is my home."and he rans back to the ship with Blackfire smiling.

The girls were still jealous for the fact that Starfire got to marry him first, Katana watched it but she also felt jealous and was confused, the Saiyans and Z-fighters went to the ship and traveled back to Earth, the new married couple was happy and Starfires dream came true.

**Note:surprising Starfire got married, Blackfire is Shallot's girl so that one of the pairings revealed, now answer the guest no I won't make a teen titans with a single pairing with Raven, Raven will appear in the story, also for the injustice idea no Vegerot will not die in a alternate universe so Kara can become evil, no it will be the same one we know just with one difference that I will show when it happens so it's still Superman, now heres a Omake.**

**Omake:**

The Bros were in the city with them trying to act strong in a contest with a crowd seeing them, the girls got there and Jessica asked:"okay what are you guys doing?"

"Were doing a contest on who gets to be the thick daddy champion and we called you here to judge who gets to win."Hal said while posing.

The guys did it and the girls sweatdropped and Kara said:"that is so sad."

"Not so fast."they look to see Vegerot."there can only be one thick daddy champion and its me."

"No way Saiyan"Kara said.

"Behold the muscles of the Saiyan prince."Vegerot said while posing.

"Were not inpressed we seen it before."Hal said.

"But bigger."Vegerot said with a smirk.

"Wait what?"Hal said shocked.

Vegerot then transformed into SSJ Grade 3 while flexing.

"Oh my god he's even more perfect."Barbara said.

"Help I'm horny."Kara said.

"Oh my god, he's so sexy."Caulifla said while Kale and Karen fainted.

All the girls in the crowd cheered for him along with Villainesses and Vegerot won the title of Thick daddy champion.


	64. Chapter 64 Bizarro Trouble

**Chapter 64 Bizarro Trouble**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

After the wedding Vegerot and Starfire have been even closer with her even wearing a ring on her hand, Vegerot had one but he decided not to use it in school in case of being found out by the entire school, the girls were not that great since they were jealous of Starfire marrying Vegerot first but they just have to accept it.

Vegerot was now walking down the street with Kara since today he promissed to hang out with her, Vegerot looks at her and she was down.

"Look Kara I know you don't like the fact I'm married but you shouldn't feel down because of that you can also get married in the future."Vegerot said.

"I know but it's still stinks Star got to you first."Kara said.

"Look just forget about that and let us enjoy our time together."Vegerot said.

"Fine."Kara said.

While walking down the street they heard a explosion making them run towards it, they saw a crowd looking at a building that had a big hole on it with smoke, then from it came something that shocked them, it was a version of Kara as supergirl but she looked like ugly version of her with rotten teeth.

"Me will mess up whole world."She said and goes to break the buildings.

"Who is that faker."Kara said.

"I might know but we gotta stop her, before she makes you look like the bad guy."Vegerot said and she nodded.

They ran to find a spot and Kara said:"so who is she?"

"Your cousin told me that he fought this guy called Bizarro superman well thi must be your Bizarro version he just told their alternate and uglier version of you."Vegerot said.

"Just great."Kara said.

"But I sensed her power she is no where near your strenght in fact she is only stronger than what you were before you met me."Vegerot said making her smirk.

While Bizarro Kara was destroying cars she thrn heard a voice:"hey." she then turns around to see Kara and Vegerot in their hero costumes and Kara said:"how about you came back where you came from you cheap knock off."

"Me crush ugly me."Bizarro Kara said and she goes charging at Kara going to punch her but Kara stopped it with her hand confusing her, Kara then smirked and throws her to the sky.

"Okay everyone that was not Supergirl but a ugly version of her so let us take care of her."Vegerot said and the crowd cheered for them.

They then went after her, they arrived at a desert and saw Bizzaro Kara on the ground and she gets up to see them, she then shoots fire from her mouth but Kara countered it with her ice breath overpowering her and sending her away.

Vegerot smirked and then saw a portal open in another side of the desert and said:"okay you deal with her because it seems we have someone else coming as well."

"Okay she's a piece of cake."Kara said and Vegerot flies to see who was coming.

Vegerot arrived and from the portal came something that made his jaw drop, it was a Bizarro Vegerot with the armors colors in reverse and he was bulkier.

"Me Vegerot, me will crush everything in me path."Bizarro Vegerot said.

"Okay I didn't expect this but okay."Vegerot said.

Bizarro Vegerot goes charging at Vegerot but Vegerot dodges the Bizarro and kicks him to the air, Vegerot then appears above the Bizarro knocks him to the ground making lie on the ground, Bizarro Vegerot gets up and charges a green Galick Gun and shoots it at Vegerot who countered it with the Big Bang attack making it overpower the Bizarro sending him away, Vegerot lands on the floor and then the Bizarro started to transform and became a great ape.

"Wait so you can turn into a great ape by will, well good job on that but I got something better."Vegerot said making him confused.

Then Vegerot powers up to Super Saiyan making the Great Ape confused and the Bizarro said:"shiny."

Vegerot then charges at him and punches the Great Ape in the jaw making it step back, then appears next to his legs and kicks him down to the floor,

Vegerot then picks him up by his leg and starts to spin him around, he then lets go making the Ape fly away.

Kara was still fighting her Bizarro counterpart, Bizarro Kara tries to punch her but Kara dodges each punch with ease and then said:"okay wanna see something cool?"

Bizarro Kara blinked and nodded, Kara smirked and then transforms into her super flare form surprising the Bizarro, then Kara starts to punch her multiple times and shoots a ray of Heatvision sending her away, Kara then appears behind her and kicks her to the air, Kara then starts to send her muliple places like a ping pong ball and then slams her to the ground.

Kara smirked and powered down, she then lands ont he floor and sees her counterpart get up.

"Me no get it, why does ugly me be stronger."Bizarro Kara said.

"Well let's say I found a man that gave me inspiration."Kara said.

"Man."Bizarro Kara said.

Then the Ape lands behind her making both look and the Ape starts to turn back to normal, Vegerot then lands next to Kara and said:"well looks like your not the only one with a Bizarro version."

"What?"Kara said.

Then the Bizarro Vegerot gets up and looks around, then his eyes goes to Bizarro Kara and they were in a trance, they then walk up to each other and to get a good look.

"Man."Bizarro Kara said.

"Woman."Bizarro Vegerot said.

Kara and Vegerot were stunned seeing them smiling at each other, then Bizarro Vegerot picked up Bizarro Kara and carried her away, a portal opened and they went inside of it.

"Okay I guess we were meant to be together if those two did the same."Vegerot said.

"Yeah."Kara said with a smile.

"Come on we still have plenty of time so let's go party."Vegerot said.

"Yeah and I know the perfect place."Kara said.

They arrived at a place called the Lazarus Pit, they entered the place and Vegerot saw many poeple there banging their heads in a mosh pit, Vegerot then saw Kara banging her head as well.

"Okay this is interesting."Vegerot said.

"Yeah prepare to get your face melted off."Kara said.

They then went together to the mosh pit and had fun, of course those that bumped into Vegerot got pushed down by him, but still he had fun since he was with Kara, but he wondered what happened to their bizarro counterparts.

In Bizarro world Bizarro Kara and Vegerot were sitting together watching the sunset while she rested her head on his shoulder.

**Note:its a shorter since the bizarro are much weaker than the real ones since remember it was Vegerot's presence that made Kara strong Bizarro Kara didn't meet her counter Vegerot until now, Bizarro Vegerot can turn great ape by will since hes a primitive version like how the GT perfect files say that great apes turned into Saiyans so he doesn't have Super Saiyan since he didn't have the trigger to unlock it since no Frieza, also to answer the reviews I don't want to use the tfs joke since I want this to be serious, no for red lantern Broly and Kale and I have the injustice planned but it will be used way later.**


	65. Chapter 65 Kombat Time part 1

**Chapter 65 Kombat Time part 1**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

It was a sunny day in Metropolis and everyone was enjoying their day, vegerot and the girls were at Sweet Justice in their table enjoying some ice cream, they were having a nice time there.

"It's nice to relax for a bit."Jessica said.

"Well what we have to deal I say we deserve some free time."Kara said.

"Well let's enjoy our day."Vegerot said.

"Yeah what can go wrong today."Barbara said making glare at her."what?"

"You just jinxed us."Zatanna said.

In the city a portal opened scaring the poeple, then from it came a horde of monsters with sharp teeth and blades on their arms, everyone ran away while a news chopper was in the air.

At Sweet Justice the Z-fighters looked at the Tv to see the attack and they were in shock.

"Okay we need to go."Vegerot said and they nodded.

They changed to their hero costumes and fly towards the attack, Vegerot was able to contact his family to get more help, a monster was about to cut a man but then he saw something coming towards him from above, he he saw a Saibamen jumping towards him and starts to fight him, then the Saiyans and Saibemen came and started to fight off the monsters.

The Z-fighters were on another part of the city fighting the creatures as well, Karen zaps one, Diana kicks one away, Jessica used her ring to make a staff to knock them away, Barbara used batarangs to hit them, Kara was punching each one that came close to her, Diana used her sword and shield to counter their blades and knock them away, Starfire blasted them along with Zatanna,Vegerot was fighting each them with ease and then shoots a volley of blasts, Vegerot then saw the Special beam cannon from above hitting a group and saw gast flying in the air.

"Namek."Vegerot said.

"We need to take them out before they destroy the city and hurt the civilians."Gast said and Vegerot nodded.

The Saiyans were also blasting at every creature that comes near them, The androids were working together fighting off the creatures with 17 and 18 doing combination attack against them, Broly was punching many of them throwing them to the air, Nya Nya was jumping at them while striking each one then she jumps to Broly's shoulders, Katana was slashing at them trapping their souls in her sword. Froze was in his first form shooting multiple death beams at the creatures putting them down.

Froze then dodged a skull that hit the ground, he looks to see a sorcerer with black clothes and a beard approach him.

"Your a interesting creature."he said.

"Who are you?"Froze said.

"My name is Shang Tsung and your soul will be mine."Shang Tsung said and he prepared to fight.

Shang Tsung fired fireballs while Froze shot death beams to counter them, Shang Tsung appears behind him and tries to get Froze but he dodged his grab and hits him with his tail, Shang Stung got up and transformed into Kano shocking Froze and does a rolling attack sending Froze away, Froze recover to dodge a spear from Shang Tsung who turned into Scorpion, Froze then sent a energy wave hitting Shang Tsung back to his normal form, before he could attack Shang Tsung got stabbed from behind by Katana, he looks down and his soul was taken away, when she pulled it out his body then turned to bones surprising them and the souls that were trapped inside his body were released.

"So that's how he absprbed the souls of his victims and when you took his souls his body crumbled."Froze said.

"Yes, now he can go to hell."Katana said releasing his soul and it vanished since his body was gone.

Vegerot was fighting multiple of the monsters then he ducked from a bladed fan that went around him, he looks to see a girl wearing a blue outfit and a mask with two fans.(MK9 Kitana).

"Who are you?"Vegerot asked.

"I am Princess Kitana and you will bow before the might of Outworld."Kitana said.

"So this Outworld is the invaders well sorry woman but I'm a warrior prince and I won't back down."Vegerot said.

"A prince well for Outworld you will learn respect."Kitana said and she prepared to fight.

She charges at Vegerot with her fans ready and she tries to slash at him but Vegerot dodges her attacks, Vegerot blocked a kick and punched her in the face, she then flies up and throws her fans at him, he dodged them and they returned back to her, Vegerot flies up charging at her and he starts to punch at her while she was blocking with her fans, Vegerot then kneed her in the gut and punches her down to the floor, she was able to recover and land on the ground, Vegerot then lands on the ground and preared to fight her again.

Then Vegerot ducked to avoid a hammer and saw some kind of gladiator wannabe come towards them.

"Father."Kitana said.

"Kitana why is this pathetic fool making you take so much time."He said.

"It seems he is stronger than what I expected."Kitana said.

"Who are you?"Vegerot said.

"I am Shao Kahn, ruler of Outworld, I came to conquer this world to make it merge with mine but it seems I have to destroy you first."Shao kahn said and he calls back his hammer preparing to fight Vegerot.

Then a light came from the sky surprising Vegerot and Kitana but Shao Kahn got mad.

"No."Shao Kahn said.

"Shao Kahn you have violated the rules, you tried to avoid the mortal kombat rules by going after a world that we don't have rule over but the gods here contacted us and warned us about your plan."The Elder Gods said.

"Then what are you going to do, force me in a tournament?"Shao kahn asked.

"We talked to the other gods and they said in order to settle this we will make a mortal kombat tournament but it will be by the rules of the ones of this world."The Elder Gods said.

"Very well."Shao Kahn said and he leaves with Kitana following him, she then looks at Vegerot for one last tiem before they went to the portal with his army.

"Young warrior we the Elder gods give you the right to make the rules of the tournament."The Elder gods said.

"Very well, if it means protecting my home from that guy I'll make it happen."Vegerot said.

"Good we will send someone to help you now let Mortal Kombat begin."Elder Gods said and their light vanished.

Vegerot then went to get the group, they were now at his ship and they were shocked.

"Wait so we have to think of a tournament to defend the world."Nappa said.

"How are we going to do it."Jessica said.

"They said they were going to send someone who it is I don't know."Vegerot said.

Then a lightning bolt hit the ground surprising them, then from it came a man wearing asian looking clothing and his eyes were pure blue(mk9 Raiden).

"Who are you?"Vegerot asked.

"I am Raiden god of thunder, I was sent here by the Elder Gods to assist you on the tournament."Raiden said.

"Well good what can you tell us about this mortal kombat tournament?"Vegerot asked.

"Very well the tournament is held in order to prevent realms of getting invaded, Outworld has been trying merge Earthrealm for many years but Shao Kahn got greedy and decided to invade your world, the rules that were used are both realms choose a group of warriors to fight until they fight the champion but since this won't be a normal one the rules can be different, but mortal kombat also has the rule that the winner may choose to take the life of his opponent."Raiden shocking them.

"Wait so if we lose they will kill us."Kara said and he nodded.

"Then we will just have to think of the rules."Vegerot said while thinking."how about this each world will have a team of seven fighters each of their choosing to represent their teams, if they can't fight anymore they lose."

"Yeah, also we should make it if they leave the arena they lose."Barbara said.

"Yes, each match will be one on one fights, each witll have a team of 7 fighters, we will send one member at a time then when all that teams members are defeated they lose."Vegerot said.

"Very well this will help you since you have more chances against Outworld's fighters, I will inform the elder gods, the tournament will start in five days so good luck."Raiden said and he goes to tell the Elder Gods.

"Now who should we pick for the team since I'll be going as well."Vegerot said.

"Well count me in."Kara said.

"Hey who told you that you get to pick youself."Nappa said.

"I called dibs."Kara said with a smirk.

"Oh what about Broly."Nya Nya said while standing on Broly's shoulder.

"Well Broly can certainly take them out."Raditz said.

"Then I should go."Nappa said.

"Actually Nappa I would like if you stayed behind in case Shao Kahn tries anything at the city."Vegerot said.

"What, fine."Nappa said.

"Okay, so I pick Diana."Vegerot said.

"It will be my sole duty to protect our home from these invaders."Diana said.

"What about Gast?"Vegerot asked him.

"Sure."Gast said.

"Hey do you mind if go?"17 asked.

"Really let me guess you want to have some fun there."18 said.

"Well they will destroy our home plus I was kinda bored."17 said.

"Okay so we have another now all we need is one more."Vegerot said.

"I'll go."Froze said.

"Very well now we just need to make the arena."Vegerot said.

"Ugh fine."Kara said.

They went to find a empty spot at the mountains and then they started to build a martial arts arena, they made stands on both sides of the arena for the teams that were floating plat forms.(the universe 6 arena)

"Okay not bad."Vegerot said.

"Yes, so now we wait."Turles asked.

"But let's use the time we have to train until then."Vegerot said.

"Right."everyone said.

During the five days the team was training for the tournament, they worked hard until it was time, the team was waiting on the arena with the rest of were stnading behind them, then a portal opened and came Outworld team, Shao Kahn came along with Kitana, then a woman with green versions of Kitanas clothes, another thats looks similar to Kitana but she was wearing pink, two four armed people came one was a male and the other was a female and the last one was a man wearing black wrappins on his head and hw wore red clothing.

"So this is your team."Shao Kahn said.

"Yes."Vegerot said.

Suzu came in front of them and said:"I am Queen Suzu, you will pay for attacking my home."

"Queen, ha once I win you will become my wife."Shao Kahn said.

"I don't think so."Suzu said.

Then Raiden appeared and said:"the tournament will now begin, fighters go to your seats."

Shao Kahn sneered and went to his side of the arena, team earth went to their seats and the tournament will now begin will the Z-fighters win and save their home find out next time in Dc saiyan hero.

**Note:yup outworld has appeared and will face the z-fighters in the same tournament style as in the universe 6 saga, dc and mortal kombat have always made crossovers with each other and this one is closer to the MK vs DC game,team outworld is Shao kahn, Kitana, Jade, Mileena, Sheeva, Goro and Ermac, now before anyone asks this is before the mk tournament so Kitana still thinks Shao Kahn is her father, also I want to expand the fights in the second chapter so watch out for that so until then heres a omake.**

**Omake**

Vegerot stood in the middle of a rocky area and looks in front of him to see to a giant superman known as Cosmic armor Superman in the air.

"So you came to face me."Vegerot said.

"Yes, now perish."Cosmic Armor superman said and he shoots a beam at him causing a explosion.

"Well I had a itch on my ass but you scratched it."Vegerot said while the smoke dispersed."so well done."

"Enough of your suspect coments Saiyan."Cosmic Armor said.

"Suspect, your literally two guys sharing the exact same body but I'm suspect."Vegerot said causing him to get stunned.

Cosmic armor then powered up, Vegerot sigh and said:"alright fine."then Vegerot powered up in a blue aura and he turned to Super Saiyan Blue."how do I look?"

"A palette swap Saiyan, that won't help you."Cosmic Armor said, then Vegerot appeares behind him with a charged up Galick gun"what."

"Bye."Vegerot said.

"Oh shit."Cosmic Armor said and then he got blasted into space.

Vegerot stopped and said:"what you thought I was going to lose, sike in Omakes everything is possible.


	66. Chapter 66 Kombat Time part 2

**Chapter 66 Kombat Time part 2**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

The tournament between Outworld and Earth will begin, the rest of the Z-fighters were in the seats watching the fight while the chosen Teams were on their seats, Raiden was in the air to watch over the battle.

"The tournament between Earth and Outworld will begin, now choose the first fighters."Raiden said.

Z-fighter team was deciding who to pick, Vegerot saw Ermac go to the arena and he said:"hey Froze wanna have a chance?"

"Why of course, against this one my skills will be enough."Froze said.

"Well then try not to lose in the first round."Kara said.

"Oh don't worry I won't."Froze said and he goes to the arena.

Froze and Ermac now stand before each other looking at each other, Raiden then said:"the first match is between Frost and Ermac, Begin."

"We are many you are but only one."Ermac said.

"I see, so your made from different souls, well no matter."Froze said and he charges at Ermac.

Ermac then used his powers to catch Froze in mid and slams him to the ground, Froze then got up and jumped back, Froze then looks at him and said:"telekinesis. impressive but it will take more than that to beat me since."Froze then lifts his hand up and stones from the ground came up surprising Ermac."I can do that too."he then throws them at Ermac.

Ermac then used his powers to throw them away, Froze then appeared behind him and trapped Ermac in a sphere like how Frieza did once, Ermac then breaks away and starts to throw punches at Froze who blocks them but was getting pushed back, Froze then looked behind him to the edge of the arena so he used his tail to break Ermac attacks and jumps over to the other side.

Froze then looks at Ermac and said:"impressive, I can see why you were picked to represent your world, but it's time for this game to end."Ermac narrowed his eyes when he said that, Froze then powered up and trasnformeds surprising the Outworld warriors, then Froze was in his third form."Behold my true power."

"What, he can transform!"Shao Kahn said.

"Then when he defeated Shang Tsung he wasn't fighting seriously."Jade said.

"Of course now prepare yourself."Froze said and he then vanished shocking Ermac.

Froze then appeared behind Ermac and kicks him to the air, then he starts to attack him from all sides and kicks him to the air, then he appears behind Ermac and said:"so is this the best you can do what a joke."then he hits him with his tails sending Ermac outside of the arena.

"Ermac has left the arena so by the rules he has lost the match."Raiden said and then Froze lands on the arena.

"Great job Frost."Kara said and the z-fighters cheered for him.

"Ermac has failed me, Jade."Shao Kahn said getting her attention."your next."

"Yes Lord Shao Kahn."Jade said.

Then from the seats came the Invinci-bros and Hal said:"hey did we miss anything?"

"Hal what are you guys doing here?"Jessica asked.

"Oh you see Gast told this to us and we came to cheer the team."Barry said.

"Why are you too good for us?"Oliver said.

"Oh just sit down and watch."Zatanna said.

"So did we miss anything?"Garth asked.

"Just that Frost won the first match."Karen said.

"Alright first win goes to our home team."Hal said.

"Say did anyone came with you?"Suzu asked.

"No, why?"Hal asked.

"Then why are they here?"Suzu said pointing to the side and they saw the Villainesses there.

"Oh come on this was supposed to be a private match."Caulifla said.

"We have as much right to see and I have more since my prince charming is here."Carol said.

"Wait prince charming?"Tarble said confused.

"Hey who are you you looked like Saiyan?"Harley asked seeing Tarble.

"Yes that's because he's my brother."Tarble said making them gasp.

They got close to him and Livewire said:"I can see the resemblence."

"Me too so nice to meet more of my prince's family."Carol said.

"Good thing they don't know about your side of the family."Jessica whispered to Note.

"We heard that."Catwoman said shocking her."and why should we know her side?"

"I'm his cousin along with my older brother and mother."Note said pointing at Raditz and Gine.

"Okay quite down the next match is about to begin."18 said.

Jade was now in the arena facing Froze, they glared at each other and then Raiden said:"begin."

Froze charges at Jade and she summons a staff and blocks a punch with it, then she glows and starts to send multiple strikes at him while Froze was crossing his arms to block them, he then flies up and sends multiple beams at her but she swats them away.

Froze stopped and said:"well impressive your much stronger than the other one but that won't stop me."Froze then glowed and he trasnformed into his final form."now you shall face my final form."

"I will not lose."Jade said.

Froze then charged at Jade and they were now trading blows, she was using her staff to block his attacks but then he trips her with his tail and goes to punch but Jade rolls to the side making the punch hit the ground, she then throws a shuriken at him and Froze dodges it but it then turned around, he saw it and shoots a death beam hitting to the ground.

"Neat trick now try this."Froze said lifting his hand, he made disk like buzzsaw and throws it at her.

Jade sees it and dodges it, then she saw it coming back towards her, she then was covered by a aura and runs around the arena making Froze stay in place, he sees her coming towards him from the back.

"I see you want to make that disc hit well too bad."Froze said and he throws another at her.

Then hit phased through her revealing it was a afterimage and the blades destroyed each other.

"A afterimage, then where is she?"Froze said and then she appeared before him.

She then was able to hit Froze multiple times and then hits him away, Froze got up and got angry.

"That's it."Froze said and he charges a beam."take this."he shoots it at her.

Jade got surprised and charges her aura and charges at him while twirling her staff to block it, she was getting tired but she continued and hits Froze knocking him outside of the arena.

Z-fighters got shocked and Vegerot said:"what?!"

Raiden frowned and said:"Froze has been thrown outside of the arena so Jade is the winner."

"Darn we were close but then she was able to get a lucky shot."Kara said.

"We still have a chance."Vegerot said.

Froze got up and goes to his team and said:"sorry you guys."

"Don't worry you made waste much of her energy which means we have a chance to defeat her."Gast said.

"So who will be going next?"Kara asked.

"I'll go."Gast said.

"Then we will cheer for your victory Gast."Diana said and he nodded.

Gast goes to the arena and prepared to fight Jade who got ready as well.

"Begin."Raiden said.

Gast charges at her and Jade was using her staff to counter his attacks, then he vanishes and appears behind her, he then kicks her in the back and sends her away.

Gast then puts two finger on his forehead and starts to charge his finishing attack.

"He's going to do it now."Kara said surprised.

"Wow Gast is really going to do it."Barry said.

"He must want to finish it quickly."Garth said.

Jade got up and saw GAst charging up the special beam cannon and said:"your gathering too much energy I need to take you down."she then charges at him but then Gast flies to the air.

She then starts to throw multiple razor rangs at him and he dodges them but then one hit his leg making him fall down, Gast then made clones of himself surprising her and they walk towards her.

"With all those clones Jade will have a hard time to stop him."Kitana said.

Jade was throwing multiple Razor rangs at each clone and they vanished when they were attacked then she saw a arm coming towards her, she was then caught by it as it wraps around her.

"Humph, now your finished now takes this."Gast said and he points the beam at her."special beam cannon."he shoots it at her and she was then sent towards the outside of the arena.

"Jade has been eliminated so Gast has won the fight."Raiden said.

"I'm sorry Kitana."Jade said and she was knocked out.

"Jade."Kitana said and she goes to her side.

"Great job Gast."Jessica said.

"Yeah your the man."Hal said and his team cheered for him.

"Mileena."Shao kahn said making her smirk.

She then jumps towards the arena and got ready.

"Begin."Raiden said.

Gast charges at her but then she vanished surprising him and appears behind him with a pair of sais, he turns around to dodge them for a few seconds but then she shot blasts from sending blast to the ground, then Mileena jumps over him and starts to stab him multiple times shocking everyone from Earth while laughing.

"Does it hurt?"Mileena asked.

Gast then throws her off him and gets up and he got injured, he used his regeneration to heal himself.

"So regeneration not bad."Mileena said.

He then charges at her and starts throwing multiple punches but she dodges them and then charges at blast point blank on his chest and blasts a hole through him sending Gast away outside of the arena.

They were shocked and the bros said:"Gast."they then went to check on him and help him up to see he regenerated the hole.

"Are you okay man?"Hal asked.

"Yes, but that girl isn't ordinary like she's not even a ordinary fighter."Gast said in pain.

"Damn her I'm going to get her."Kara said and she prepared to fight but then 17 puts a arm in front of her.

"Let me, I can deal with her."17 said.

"What?"Kara asked.

"I have a better chance against her so trust me."17 said.

"Do what you want but make sure she loses."Vegerot said and 17 nodded.

17 jumps towards the arena and goes to face Mileena.

"17 is going fight her."21 said.

"That guy I hope he knows what he is doing."18 said.

"17 has high chances of winning this match."16 said.

17 stares at Mileena whos smirked at him, will he be able to defeat her and secure a win for Earth, will he be able to defeat the rest of the opponents find out in the next DC Saiyan hero.

**Note:Ermac, Jade, Gast and Froze are eliminated, Gast got eliminated since Mileena is vicious in the way she fights so she made him use his regeneration which cost him energy, next chapter will be 17 vs Mileena and now to anser the reviews:Boddy Jenkins street fighter and Tekken might not happen since Mortal Kombat appeared all the time with DC in crossovers, to the guests, Frieza's army won't join Darkseid since they are needed for future arcs, red kryptonite I don't know and a the oc story I might not do now heres another omake.**

**Omake**

Blackfire was stading in the middle of a grassy area then she heard a sound in the distance and she said:"oh no, no no no."she saw a bus flying through the air in a parachute.

"What's wrong sister?"Starfire asked.

"It's those damn tools again."Blackfire said.

"Who?"Starfire asked.

"You know those annoying bastards that play that stupid game."Blackfire said.

"You mena the game called call of duty."Starfire said.

"Oh no those grew up these are the new generation of those guys."Blackfire said.

"Then why don't you stop them?"Starfire asked.

"Can't I'm on probation."Blackfire said.

"Oh no, is there anyone that cna stop them?"Starfire said.

"Oh I know someone and if he stops them I will give hima special reward."Blackfire said with a smirk.

"Ha ha I'm game."Shallot said from a distance and he blows the bus up.

"Was that good?"Starfire asked.

"Perfection now he's going to get some fun time with me."Blackfire said.


	67. Chapter 67 Kombat Time part 3

**Chapter 67 Kombat Time part 3**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Last time the tournament started with both teams losing two members, now 17 will face Mileena the one that defeated Gast with her ferocious attacks now he needs to prve himself against her.

17 was staring at Mileena with his hands in his pockets and she had a crazy look on her, both sides were waiting then Raiden said:"begin."

Mileena then charges at 17 with her sai's ready and tries to stab him, 17 was now dodging each of her attacks while she was moving faster to hit him, he then throws a punch that she avoided, then she takes off her mask revealing a set of sharp teeth freaking out the members of Earth except for 17 and she then bites 17's arm.

17 didn't look hurt and she smirked, she then jumps off and lands on the arena.

"What didn't hurt, well that's too bad since the fun is about to start."Mileena said.

Mileena started to teleported around 17 and attacking him while she had the chance, 17 avoided her attacks while his friends got nervous.

"It will be only a matter of time, Mileena won't stop until he loses all his streght and finishes him off."Shao Kahn said.

"Oh no, if this keeps up we're going to lose another match."Hal said.

"No."16 said making them look at him."17 is not in danger."

"What?"Garth said.

17 got a few scatches on his clothes then he falls to on knee, Mileena smirked and appears above him.

"Now die."Mileena said with her sais ready and goes towards him.

17 got up and then turns his head towards her making her worried, then he made his barrier making her get stuck on it and everyone got surprised.

"What, a barrier!"Shao Kahn said.

"Sorry but looks like you got caught."17 said.

"You were just pretending, you tricked me."Mileena said.

"I guess my stamina isn't so bad either."17 said.

"Oh yeah, that's right he's an android, he has infinite stamina."Hal said.

"No one was able to outsmart me."Mileena said.

"Well looks like I'm the first and I have to say your style was worth studying."17 said making her surprised, then he starts to spin the barrier around making her scream, then he takes it down making her fly to the air.

17 then appears next to her and said:"now go outside."he then kicks her to the other side of the ring making her about to ring out.

"Alright, another win."Kara said.

Mileena then pointed her sais behind her and shoots a blast making her fly foward, she then hits 17 down and blasts him wiht multiple sai blasts, she lands on the floor to wait for the smoke to vanish.

When they were able to see they saw 17 on the ground but he looked fine, he then gets up and looks at her.

"Well looks like it's time I take this seriously."17 said.

He then vanished surprising Mileena and kicks her to the air, he then starts to attack her from multiple places, he then appears bellow her and kick Mileena in the gut making her spit.

"What's wrong getting tired?"17 asked.

"Why you."Mileena said and she tries to stab him but he dodged her attacks, he then breaks it up with a kick and punches her in the gut making her stop.

"You know your a interesting girl despite the teeth."17 said with a smile and she got surprised and he then charges his hands with green energy and sends a energy wave at her sending her outside of the arena.

"No."Shao Kahn said since Mileena lost.

"Mileena has left the arena, 17 is the winner."Raiden said.

"Alright 17."18 said.

"I did say I could beat her."17 said and then he looks at Mileena who got up."maybe we'll another time."she didn't say anything and goes back to her side but she did have a blush on her."hey."she looks back and sees her mask that she grabbed."you dropped it."

"Thanks."Mileena said.

"Your brother has some weird tastes."Barbara said.

"That's just how he is."18 said.

"Goro."Shao kahn said and Goro jumps towards the arena and looks at 17.

"You are a impressive foe, not many can say they defeated Mileena so you will be a worthy foe for a shokan."Goro said.

"Well let's see how strong you are."17 said.

"Begin."Raiden said.

Goro charges at 17 and starts to push him back throwing multiple punches from his four arms, he then shoots fire form his mouth making 17 get blown away but he recovered and stopped himself, Goro appears in front of him and picks him up with the lower arms and starts to punch him with his upper arms, 17 was blocking them with his arms and then made his barrier to push him away.

Goro then teleported above him and starts to stomp on 17's barrier multiple times, 17 sees the barrier about to break so he makes the barrier send a shock wave dispersing it and Goro got sent away.

17 then charges at Goro and starts to push him back with punches and kicks while Goro was blocking them, 17 then flies to the air and charges tow energy balls and throws them at Goro who punches them away, 17 then appears behind him and kicks Goro in the back, 17 then slides down to the floor and appers bellow Goro and kicks him up, 17 then charges a photon flash and shoots at Goro, Goro sees it and charges a stronger fire attack and shoots a beam from his mouth countering it and then they explode, Goro then does his stomp attack to crush 17 but he dodged away.

17 then jumps to the air and shoots two yellow blasts that Goro blocked, then Goro does the teleport stomp and was able to hit 17 stepping on his a few times and then throws him away, 17 got up and he was hurt.

"Looks like I need to finish this."17 said and he charges at Goro who got ready but then he vanished and grabbed him from behind.

"What are you doing?"Goro said.

"This."17 said and he then makes a barrier to stop them from escaping."now neither of us can escape so."he then charges a energy blast with one of his hands.

"No you'll kill us both."Goro said and they got surprised.

"17."The androids yelled out to him.

"Sorry this is a gamble but is one I'm going to take."17 said and he fires the blast making a big explosion covering them both.

When the smoke cleared they were able to see Goro on the floor, he was alive but he couldn't get up, them they saw 17 standing holding his arm.

"It was a gamble if I survived or not."17 said.

"Still I'm happy to see you okay."18 said.

"Goro is unable to continue so 17 wins."Raiden said.

Goro was then taken out of the arena and Suzu said:"were winning now since theres only three left."

"He was able to defeat two of my soldiers, he can't be human."Shao Kahn said and he looks at Sheeva."your next."

Sheeva then jumps towards the arena, she then looks at 17 and said:"for the Shokan."

"Begin."Raiden said.

Sheeva then charges at 17 and starts to push him back and despite the injuries he was still able to keep up, he then starts to throw a couple of kicks at Sheeva who was blocking them and they start to give a barrage of punches and kicks.

"I can't believe it, even after fighting Mileena and Goro he is still able to fight Sheeva."Kitana said shocked while Mileena was getting more interested in 17.

17 then sends multiple energy blasts at her which made Sheeva counter them with fireballs, then she charges at 17 making another barrage of punches making him get pushed back, she then grabs his arms and shoots a stream of fire sending 17 away, he lands outside of the arena and his team got shocked.

"17 is outside of the arena so Sheeva is the winner."Raiden said.

17 got up and goes towards his team and said:"well sorry for losing out there."

"Hey you at least got two of them out."Kara said.

"Yes so we still have a chance for a victory."Diana said.

"So who's going next?"17 asked.

Vegerot was about to say something but then Broly got up surprising them and Vegerot said:"well alright but control yourself."Broly nodded and goes towards the arena.

"Broly will be fighting now."Paragus said surprised to see him.

"Looks like this will be interesting."Nappa said.

"Let's see if he can control himself."Raditz said.

"Broly."Kale said.

"Hey don't worry your big bro is going to be fine."Caulifla said to her.

"Begin."Raiden said.

Broly then charges at Sheeva and punches at her making her block but she got pushed back, he then starts to punch at her multiple times, Sheeva tries to punch him but he didn't make him flinch surprising her, he then kicks her in the stomach and throws her to the air, he then appears in front of her and starts to punch her mutliple times, he then charges a eraser cannon and shoots it at her point blank range sending her down to the ground, Vegerot noticed his eyes already changed it seems he has more control over it, Sheeva got up and saw Broly charging towards her, she them jumps away as Broly hits the ground with a kick, he then goes after her and they start to throw punches with Broly pushing Sheeva back even more.

"Looks like Broly is going to win."Nya Nya said.

"Where do they these guys?"Harley said seeing Broly since she and her team were in shock.

"Oh well we just have some good connections."Barbara said to them with a smirk.

Broly then punches Sheeva in the face and then charges up and punches her in the gut, he then shoots a blast through his mouth sending her flying away and she crashes to the outside of the arena.

"Sheeva is out of the arena so Broly is the winner."Raiden said.

"Alright Broly."Kara said.

"I told you he would win."Caulifla said with a smile and kale smiled too.

"Yes Broly got much stronger and has now better control over that form."Tarble said.

"No."Shao Kahn said punching the side of his seat."Kitana you must win."

"Yes father."Kitana said scared.

Vegerot saw and didn't like the way he treated his own daughter, he then saw her go to the arena.

"Hey why are you looking at the girl, aren't we good enough."Kara said to him.

"What, I'm just looking a tthe fact he was threatening her."Vegerot said.

"Yes I saw that too, why would he do that to his own blood?"Diana asked.

"Maybe she isn't."Froze said geting they're attention.

"What, ar eyou saying she is like adopted?"Gast asked.

"Yes, if you think about it her aura is very different from Shao Kahn, she and Mileena have some similiar things but they don't have a proper connection to him."Froze said.

"Oh I see she thinks he's her dad but he isn't."17 said.

"But if this is true where is her mother?"Diana asked.

"We will have to think about that later, now the match will begin shortly."Vegerot said.

Kitana was now staring at Broly and was preparing to fight him, with the having still four member against Outworlds team will they win or will Shao Kahn be someone that cannot defeat find out int he next DC Saiyan Hero.

**Note:Well 17 was able to defeat two members while fighting Sheeva for a bit, Broly is now int he tournament and he will fight Kitana, surprising isn't it and yes Mileena is going to be with 17, the is another Saiyan that is going to be with a Mk girl but not who you are expecting so find out about that next time.**


	68. Chapter 68 Kombat Time part 4

**Chapter 68 Kombat Time part 4**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Last time on DC Saiyan Hero the tournament continued with 17 defeating two of Outworlds warriors, despite his defeat Broly took the next fight and defeated another now he will fight the princess of Outworld to win to save his new home.

Broly and Kitanna were in the arena staring at each other and then Raiden said:"begin."

Kitana then charges at Broly with her fans, she tries to slice him but Broly grabs her arm surprising her and then knees her in the gut, he then punches Kitana away and goes after her, he then grabs her face and drags her through the ground, he then picks her up again and starts to punch her multiple times with his other hand making her scream.

"No Kitana!"jade said shocked.

"As expected, she stands no chance against Broly."Paragus said.

"Ha, another win for us."Nappa said with a grin.

"I feel bad for her, she didn't have a chance and she is being forced by her so called father."Suzu said.

Broly was then holding Kitana by her neck while lifting her up, he then walks towards the edge of the arena while she struggled, she saw she was getting close and she couldn't lose, she was then glowing surprising Broly and she then teleports them both to the edge and then sent a shockwave tricking Broly to fall out of the arena while she landed on the arena.

"What?!"Nappa said shocked along with the Saiyans.

"She tricked Broly by teleporting them to the edge."Paragus said.

"It's okay, with the damage she has and with out team still having three more we can still win."Suzu said.

"Of course my queen, Broly did his job."Paragus said.

"Broly has lost the match Kitana is the winner."Raiden said.

Broly goes to his team and said:"sorry."

"It's is fine Broly we can still achieve victory."Diana said.

"Yes, you did a goob job Broly."Vegerot said and Broly smilled.

Diana then went to the arena and looks at Kitana who was still damaged from her fight with Broly.

"Let us fight with honor and I will not judge for what your father is."Diana said surprising Kitana.

"Begin."Raiden said.

Diana then charges at Kitana who took out her fans, Diana used her sword and shield to counter her fans as they were trading blows, then Diana kicks Kitana in the gut and hits with the shield, Kitana then flies to avoid her attacks but then Diana flies up too to chase after her.

"Wait she can fly now?"Livewire said shocked along with the villainesess.

Diana and Kitana were fighting in the air and then Diana punches Kitana in the face and then drags her down, Diana then kicks Kitana and sends her outside of the arena.

"Kitana has been defeated so Wonder Woman has won the match."Raiden said.

"Great job Wonder Woman."Barbara cheered along with they're friends.

Shao Kahn then stands up and jumps towards the arena, Diana looks at him and he said:"I am Shao Kahn ruler of Outworld and you will be defeated by my hands."

Diana got ready and Raiden said:"begin."

Diana charges at Shao Kahn to summoned his hammer and hits her away, Diana got and tries to go around him but then Shao Kahn appear in front of her and punches Diana in the face, she was then sent to the air and she stops herself, then Shao Kahn appears in front of her and grabs her face dragging her down, she then hits the floor and was damaged, Diana then glowed and she transformed into her white lighting form.

"What, now she can transform too?"Harley said.

Diana then shoots a lighting blast at Shao Kahn but he simply raises his hand and made a shield that bounced it right back, Diana dodges her own attack and charges at Shao Kahn, She was then trying to hit him but Shan Kahn dodges her attacks and then knees her in the stomach, he then grabs her leg and slams in to the ground multiple times, then he steps on her face making her scream.

"Yes, scream for even daring to face me."Shao Kahn said.

Vegerot got mad for him trying to hurt Diana like that, he then saw her get out of his foots and tries to get up only for him to send her away with a shoulder charge attack, she was then outside of the arena.

"Wonder Woman has lost the match."Raiden said with worried.

"That monster."Barbara said.

"How could he do that to her."Jessica said.

"I will send him to another dimension for that."Zatanna said angry.

Kara was even angrier as she jumps down to fight him while Vegerot went to pick Diana up.

"Saiyan, I'm sorry."Diana said weak since she was too hurt.

"Don't worry about it, even if Supergirl can't do it I can."Vegerot said and he then glares at Shao Kahn.

"Begin."Raiden said.

Kara then transforms surprising those that didn't know, she then charges at Shao Kahn giving a better fight, she then clashed fists with Shao Kahn making shockwaves from each hit, she then hits him to the air and starts to throw multiple punches while he was putting his arms in front of him, Shao Kahn then glowed with a green aura and then sent a shock wave sending Kara to the arena, he lands on the floor and she got up, he then makes a energy spear and throws it at her, Kara then sent a beam of heatvision to destroy it and then blocked Shao Kahns shoulder charge and then kicks him away, she then charges her heatvision and then shoots a strong beam that Shao kahn countered with a eye beam of his own, then Shao Kahn used more of his power and overpowered Kara when she was losing power, his beam then sent her flying away to the outside of the arena.

"Supergirl has lost the fight."Raiden said since now it's one member left.

"Oh no Supergirl got defeated too."Karen said.

"But at least she did better against him."Barbara said.

"Theres still hope, Saiyan didn't go yet."Jessica said.

Kara goes to her team and said:"I almost did it."

"Don't worry now I can make sure he doesn't win."Vegerot said.

"Well make sure you do, I don't want him to be my boss."Kara said and he nodded.

Vegerot glies towards the arena and lands on it, he then glares at Shao Kahn ready to defeat him and save his home.

"You should give up, soon this entire world will belong to me."Shao Kahn said.

"Never, as warrior I will never give up especially to the likes of you."Vegerot said.

"Go get him Saiyan."his friends cheered for him.

"Begin."Raiden said.

Then Vegerot transforms into a super saiyan and charges at Shao Kahn, he punches Shao Kahn in the gut hurting him and then starts to punch him in the face making his helmet get cracked, Shao Kahn then powered up and starts to throw his own punches which made Vegerot counter them, he then summons his hammer but then Vegerot blocks it with one arm and then kicks it away, Vegerot sent multiple point blank ki blasts at Shao Kahn sending him back, Shao Kahn then made mutliple spears and then starts to throw them at Vegerot who was now dodging them, they then clashes with they're hands together trying to push each other, Shao Kahn was in his green aura but then Vegerot went grade 2 and he starts to push him back.

"What, how did he get those muscles."Harley said and she was drooling along with a few of the villainesses.

Vegerot then kicks him away and throws more ki blasts, Shao Kahn then made his shield to reflect them back, Vegerot was then swatting them away while charging forward, Vegerot then punched the shield breaking it and then punches Shao Kahn a couple of then and then flips him over the should sending him to the other side, Shao Kahn stop himself and then blocks Vegerot's punch with his arms.

Vegerot then went one step beyong growing his muscles to the grade 3 form surprising thw sayians.

"Why would he use that form, that makes him way too slow?"Raditz said.

Vegerot then breaks Shao Kahns guard and then punches him away, he then goes back to grade 2 and charges at him and starts to punch him multiple times, he then goes to grade 3 making a power up punch sending him to the air.

"So that's why, he found a way to use it but bursting into it for a short time to get a strong punch in smart move."Turles said.

Shao Kahn were in the air grappling for power again while Vegerot was in grade 3.

"How can this be, I am Shao Kahn, I have fought many battles yet you are competing with me."Shao Kahn said.

"Because you never had a actual drive to fight so this is where you lose."Vegerot said and he then kicks Shao Kahn to the air, Vegerot lands on the ground and charges a powerful Rebellion Trigger and shoots it towards him.

Shao Kahn sees it and tries to block it with his arms and a barrier around him, but it then sends him flying though space and he screams while inside the beam.

"Danm you Saiyan."Shao Kahn yelled out and then he goes into the sun.

The Outworld warriors were in shock while Kitana was stunned, Raiden was surprised but he then smilled, he was gone, Shao Kahn is dead.

"The winner is Vegerot so his world is safe."Raiden said then a light appeared showing the victor of the match by the elder gods.

Everyone from Earth cheered that they won, Outworld warriors were going towards they're realm but then Vegerot called out to Kitana."hey."she then looks at him."look maybe next time we can talk, since our match was stopped so I want a rematch."

Kitana got surprised but she then smilled and said:"of course, I will return." and Jade had the same idea too.

Mileena then looks at 17 and he gave her a smile too which made her smile, Sheeva got interested in Vegerot since he defeated Shao Kahn, they went back to Outworld.

Vegerot powered down and then his team and friends came to his side, the bros congratulated him and then Carol gave him a hug much to the anger of the girls that liked him.

Raiden then approaches Vegerot making them look at him.

"You are a great warrior, you not only save your world but also many others from Shao Kahns rath, so I thank you, Earthrealm there is a warrior called Liu Kang he would be interested testing his skills against you."Raiden said.

"Well tell him I will take his challenge and anyone that wants to test me out."Vegerot said with a smirk.

Raiden nodded and he goes back to his world, the group decided to go back to they're homes with the team members like Diana to heal up, Turles was about to go but then he felt someone nearby.

"Hey you guys go ahead I need to check on something."Turles said.

"Okay sure."Vegerot said and they left.

Turles then goes to a rocky area and finds a person wearing a cloak, from what he could see it was a woman, she looks up and got surprised, she looked like she prepared to fight.

"Will you calm down, I'm not here to fight."Turles said and he lands ont he ground in front of her.

she looks at him and then takes off her hood to reveal that she was Ursa and Turles said:"so your Ursa the kryptonian that was appart of the Frieza force."

"Yes and what do you want with me?"Ursa asked.

"Oh nothing I got curious since you were watching the fight from a safe distance."Turles said.

"I was simply seeing how much strong they have gotten and I see I stand no chance."Ursa said.

"So what are you doing here?"Turles asked.

"I don't know, after Zod was killed I don't know what to do know, my reason was taken away from Zarbon I have nothing."Ursa said sad about it.

Turles noticed that she is destroyed after Zod was killed and said:"have you even thought of changing your ways?"

"What, you mean just become a hero just like that, I don't think I can have that life."Ursa said.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, I migth even help you with that."Turles said and he extends his hand to her."So how about it?"Ursa was surprised and she didn't had this type of kindness since Zod.

She takes his hand and said:"let me have some time okay."

"Sure, I'll come here to see you again."Turles said and she nodded.

Turles leaves her and she wonders if Turles could be the one to fill the void after losing Zod.

Next day the main Z-fighters along with Tatsu were at Sweet Justice celebrating they're victory and were happy that they're home is safe for another day, Vegerot wonders what kind of enemies that they will face soon, he looks at Tatsu and wonders if she can find her own super form liekt he girls of his team.

**Note: the tournament is over, now Kitana and the others will return later along with another mk girl that will appear but not for Vegerot, Turles found Ursa and she is his pairing so that one is revealed, hope you all enjoyed it and until next time.**


	69. Chapter 69 MultiBab's

**Chapter 69 MultiBab's**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Vegerot was walking down the halls after class was done, he then heard a sound from one of the halls and he felt like Barbara but multiplied to a hundred, he goes to a corner to his shock he saw a army of Bab's fighting against each other and some looks like cyborgs and robots, he then saw Barry with his own versions looking at the battle so he decides to ask them.

"Hey uh Barry."Vegerot said.

"Oh hey Vegerot."All the Barry's said making the girls stop.

"So what's going?"Vegerot asked.

"Oh you see Barbara needed help to avoid humiliation but then we went back in time to put a burrito in her locker but then more of her came."First Barry said.

"Okay I believe she would do that."Vegerot said.

"VEGEROT!"The girls said looking at him and they went after him making Vegerot run away.

"Bye Vegerot."Barry's said.

Vegerot was now out in the street while mutliple Barbara's chased after him looks like even with fighting against each other to get they're own future they still loved him no matter what.

Cyborg Batgirl kicks one away saying:"Back off in my future I lost him so I get this Vegerot."

"But I love him more."White Batgirl said.

"No he's mine."Barbara said.

They were fighting against each other while Vegerot hides behind a building and saw the Batgirls fighting against each other.

"This is insane all because of a burrito."Vegerot said.

Then a robot Batgirl came and snatched him to the air, a punk Barbara shoots her down and gets Vegerot, then she got hit by old Batgirl and then Robin Barbara takes Vegerot and then Cyber Batgirl knocks Robin away while Vegerot ducks begind tree.

Then he saw a normal Barbara and asked."what is going?"

"Sorry you see I did a cheese at the auditorium Leslie told everyone and they laughed at me, so I decided to change the past but then I put the burrito back to save the future but the others then came from both versions and now are fighting against each other, I'm really sorry."Barbara said.

"This is crazy, wait a minute, they are fighting over now right?"Vegerot asked.

"Yes."Barbara said.

"Then why don't you go out there and tell them if that is really worth losing me."Vegerot said.

"Your right."Barbara said and then she goes to the battle and calls them out."Everyone."they then stopped."I gotta now, does all of us lose Vegerot because we prevented the humiliation?"They then nodded."is that really worth it, losing the man we love because of a burrito, is our image that important we lose the one guy that believed in us from the start."

They didn't thought about it, the cyborg Kara was more shocked since she didn't even think about Vegerot when she came back, she lost him when she changed the past and now she was making the same mistake again, they then accepted it.

Back at school Barbara saw the burrito on the floor and said:"ooh a burrito."she then picks it up and takes the wrapper off to eat it, the moment she took a bite all the batgirls glowed and went towards the school, Vegerot saw this and used instant transmission to teleport to the school, then they all merged with her and Barbara was stunned.

Vegerot appears next to her and said:"Bab's are you okay?"

"I know everything."Barbara said, she then cried and gave him a hug,

"It's okay I'm here, how about we get this day over and go out."Vegerot suggested and she nodded with a smile.

They went to the auditorium and she didn't mind the fart, after class Vegerot went with Barbara on a date which made Leslie get angry seeing them together, they went to the pier to have some fun, they went on the roller coaster, ate some food, Barbara got some cotton candy and saw a punching machine with the joker on it.

"Wow."Barbara said looking at the prize on top of the machine seeing a bat."that is the cutest little bat plus I have ever seen, I want it."she then gives the cotton candy to Vegerot and tries the machine.

"So punch the clown and win a prize."Barbara said touching the clown.

IT chuckled and said:"can't beat me."

"Will see about that."Barbara said putting a coin in, she then punches it but only got one point.

"Can't beat me."the machine said.

"Let me try."Vegerot said.

"Okay."Barbara said.

Vegerot puts a coin and then he punches it with a weak one making a huge highscore winning the bat, he then gives it to her and she got happy.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you."Barbara said and she even hugged him.

Then they went around the city and went to the park sitting on a bench, they looked up and watch the stars.

"You know, with all those future me's it makes me wonder what our future will be like."Barbara said.

"Well we don't know what might happen, but will just have to wait and see."Vegerot said and she nodded.

"But I kinda wonder how our family will look like since Zee and Jess got to see they're kids."Barbara said.

"Well who knows now let's go back."Vegerot said and she nodded so they walk to her house.

In the future there was a robot attacking the city but then a blast came towards making the robot jump to the air, it looked up only to get greeted by a swoed slashing it into two, it then exploded and got destroyed, no one saw who it is but standing on top of a building was a young man wearing a purple jacket and shirt, he wears grey pants, orange boots, he has short red hair and green eyes, he also has a sword in a scabbard on around him and he looks at the sky.

"I'll make my parents proud."he said and then he vanished.

**Note:I did a modification with a part of a ep and the short plus adding a bit more, can ayone guess who that young man is based on, now heres a omake.**

**OMAKE**

Vegerot was training next to his ship and the he turns around to see Shaggy there looking at him with a smirk.

"So you decided to appear Shaggy."Vegerot said wtih his arms crossed.

"Like you got that right and now feel the my wrath."Shaggy said and he starts to power up but then it stopped confusing him."like what happened?"

"You wanna know, the author hates that meme."Vegerot said.

"What?"Shaggy said.

"You see he hates that meme with a passion so he took away your power and made you the same coward we all know."Vegerot said with a smirk.

"But that's impossible I'm omni potent."Shaggy said.

"No your not."Vegerot said pointing his hand at him and he then blasts him to ash.

Shaggy then appears in a white void and he looks around.

"Like this won't stop me, I will come back and merge with the universe."Shaggy said.

"No your not."CMXB said.

"What, you."Shaggy said.

"Theres no Infinite Zamasu wannabe, I will not allow you to enter my story and any others unless I say so."CMXB said.

"But what am I going to do here theres no food."Shaggy said.

"Oh don't worry I gave you someone to visit you."CMXB said.

"Who?"Shaggy asked.

Then looks behind to see Zarbon moaning and he said:"oh my I can't wait to suck your dick."

"NOOOOOOOO!"Shaggy yelled.


	70. Chapter 70 Ragecat

**Chapter 70 Ragecat**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

In the morning at the animal Shelter Jessica was helping out since it was adopt a pet day, she helped giving many pets a good family and the workers were happy for them.

"Wow Jess you got a real gift for pairing animals with families." the Boss said.

"Well I believe theres a perfect owner for every pet."jessica said and she then goes inside to put a cage away.

Jessica puts a cage on a shelf and then noticed the lights turn on and theres was a closed cage.

"Hello."Jessica said and she then walks foward, she then goes to the closed cage and looks at the clipboard that says Danger and pulls a paper up revealing the name Dexter."Dexter, how did we miss you sweetie."

"Step away from that cage if you know what good for you."Jessica then looks at the three workers."I used to think Dexter was sweet too until the day I tried to feed him dry cat food."She then reveals her arm that was filled with scratches.

"I called him Dexy."Boss then showed his body that was completly filed with scratches."big mistake."

"Remember what happened when Monica touched his tail."Third worker said and they saw Monica in a corner crazy.

"Come on you guys he's just a cat."Jessica said.

"No, he's a bad cat and besides it's almost his time."Boss said and Jessica gasped in shock."just leave it alone."

"Leave it alone, I don't know the meaning of the word."Jessica said she then opens it shocking them and picks up Dexter, they then ran away while she was now holding Dexter the bad cat."they don't understand you Dexter but I know your a good cat." but the look on his eyes scream evil.

Jessica tried to get Dexter adopted but he always scared everyone away, she was almost attacked if it wanst for the boss to tie him up with a towel she was thinking who she should give the cat then she saw her answer, walking down the street was Kale wearing a red shirt with black skirt.

"Kale over here."Jessica called out to her.

Kale looks at her and said:"Jessica."she then goes up to her.

"Kale have you ever wanted a pet?"Jessica asked.

"Well a little."Kale said.

"Well your in luck I would like you to meet Dexter."Jessica said holding Dexter up to Kale.

"Oh he's so cute."Kale said and she holds him in her arms."I'll take him."

The workers gasped and Jessica said:"that's great."

Jessica brings Kale to do paperwork, Dexter then tries to claw her arms but then his nails broke upon contact and she didn't even have a scratch.

Kale looks down and said:"did a mosquito bit me?"that made Dexter shocked."oh your nails I have to take care of them."

Kale signed the papers and took Dexter with her, Jessica waved bye to her and the boss said:"I hope you know what your doing, because you might have sent that poor girl to her doom."

"Oh come on, I trust Kale, in fact I think she might be scarier."Jessica said when she remembered when Vegerot told her about Kale's transformation.

"What, her I'll believe what I see."Boss said.

Kale walks around town with Dexter in her hands, she then goes to buy some suits for Dexter to wear like a reporter and a doctor suits, she got so many toys for him along with cat food.

"Were going to be good friends Dexy."Kale said making Dexter angry."I'll take care of you and be a nice owner."she then goes to the forest holding the bag with the stuff she bought."I hope big sis will like you and wait until you meet the others."

Dexter then tries to get her off him but she was too strong, he couldn't move and that made him angry, then the ground started to shake making Kale stop.

"What's happening?"Kale said and then the ground split open revealing a red lantern ring then she got pushed back from Dexter as the ring then attached to his tail causing his eyes to glow then a big energy pillar came out him, Kale stares at it then Dexter comes out wearing a red lantern uniform and his fur was blue."Dexy."

"I am not Dexy or Dexter, I am a member of the Red lantern corp where we use anger, I am Dex-Starr, you have been giving me the torture of never ending happiness, my home is pain and suffering and it will be yours too."Dex-Starr said and he then spits lava at her making Kale jump back to avoid it.

"No, I didn't want to hurt you, I just wanted a cute cat."Kale said sad about it.

"I am not a cute cat."Dex-Starr said and he then hits Kale away through many trees.

Kale got up and then runs away from him while he spits lava at him, then he hits her to a boulder nearby making her be on her knees.

"Now Kale it's almost your time, and soon this entire planet will be mine."Dex-Starr said up in the air while he laughs.

"I wanted a kitty."Kale said while she started to glow and Dex-Starr stopped to look at her."I just wanted a cute kitty."Kale then looks up with tears coming out of her eyes."it's that too much but your just a BAD KITTY."then she started to transform and was now in her berserk form.

Dex-Starr blinked and said:"well looks I'm not the only one with power."then he got punched away and hits many trees on the way, he then gets up and sees Kale charging towards him, he then growls and spits lava but Kale countered it with a mouth blast destroying it and Dex-Starr got shocked, she then grabs his face and then drags him through the ground, she then throws him away and he lands on the floor.

Dex-Starr gets up to look at her, he was nervous and said:"what is this, how can she have this much anger, she was just a stupid shy girl and now she surpasses my anger, what kinda monster is she?"

Kale then roars and charges at Dex-Starr who got scared and flies away, he looks back and he couldn't see her and then Kale appears in front of him scaring Dex-Starr and shoots a energy blast from her chest sending him to the ground.

Kale then lands next to Dex-Starr and grabs his tail.

"My tail."Dex-Starr said and he tries to fly but he was suspended in mid air and looks back to see Kale still holding his tail and she wasn't moving.

Kale then slams him to the ground mutliple times, she then slams him to the ground and Dex-Starr looks at her with fear.

"What does a cat say?"Kale asked.

Dex-Starr was shaking and he said:"meow."then he transformed back and the ring fell of his tail then Kale stepped on it crushing it into pieces.

Kale then saw Dexter back to normal and transforms back.

"Dexy."Kale said with a smile and hugs him while he was still scared."I'm so happy that your okay, now let's go home."she then takes him back to the ship.

Next day at the animal shelter Jessica was working there at the entrance with the other workers and then they saw something that shocked the workers and made Jessica happy.

Kale was walking down the street with Dexter in her arms with a collor that read Dexy and he has a bow on him.

"No way, she actually to managed to keep him in line."Boss said.

"I knew she was the perfect one for Dexter."Jessica said.

Kale then saw them and wave while Dexter grolwed but then Kale said:"Dexter you don't want me to get angry."that made Dexter stopped since he remembered her Berserk form."good kitty."She then takes her with him.

Dexter thought he was scary and the angriest one but then he met someone that surpasses him in every way and now he's living a nightmare that he can't escape without facing that monster again, while Kale was so happy to have a pet cat for her to keep her company.

**Note:I have Kale her own chapter with Ragecat, now Dexter is her pet since he can learn to be a good cat from seeing Kale's berserk form, now to answer a few reviews: Bobby Jenkins maybe Black Canary might be in the harem but Death Battle is bad on showing they're strenghts like that Sindel feat is from the movie which is not canon so they're not the best choice and benalien100 yes I am going to do a Return of Cooler chapter but that's all I'm going to say since no spoilers now heres a omake.**

**OMAKE**

In the middle of the forest Hal was peeing by a tree and he said:"ah yes I have been holding that for a long time, why does it smell like hot sausage."Hal then looks to his right."must have been a."Hal then stopped and looks to his left to see Zarbon peeing too.

"Hello Lantern."Zarbon said.

"Zarbon, what are you doing here?"Hal asked.

"Taking a whiz and I can see your doing the same."Zarbon said and he looks at his junk.

"First off stop staring at my junk and second there are literally hundreds of other trees that you can pee at, you don't need to be this close to me."Hal said.

"You mean these kinds of trees, the kind that are out here all alone, in this large and wide open land, with no one nearby for hundreds and hundreds miles when they fall and crash and make these louds noises like someone screaming."Zarbon said while looking at Hal.

"Yes exactly."Hal said and then he noticed what he said."hey I don't like where this is going."

"You won't like where I'm going either."Zarbon said.

Then from far away Hal's voice was heard:"hey Zarbon, no, hey, no no no, I poop from there."

"Not tonight you won't."Zarbon said and he then moans.

"Guys, guys, will someone help me and call the police, noooo."Hal said.


	71. Chapter 71 Dark Power

**Chapter 71 Dark Power**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

The Villainesses were in a warehouse and they were having a bad day, each time they fought the Z-fighters they were taken down with no problems and that got them in a sour mood, Giganta was hitting her head against the wall while most of the girls were sitting on a table with a bad mood on they're face.

"Yet again."Harley said.

"How can we even compete with them, they got those super forms while were no where near they're level."Livewire said.

"What do you expect they have Vegerot in they're team that gave them a huge help getting that power."Poison Ivy said.

Harley then got an idea and said:"hey how about we get one of those forms?"they then look at her.

"And how will we do that?"Catwoman asked.

"Well Green Lantern used two rings to get that form so why don Pinky get another one."Harley said and they look at Star Sapphire.

"Well I might ask if they can get me one but will that even work."Star Sapphire said.

"If it worked with Green Lantern then go get one, now we just need to get our own."Catwoman said.

"So you wish for power."they heard a voice they looked to the right and came a girl of they're age, she has blue skin and white hair and she wears a red and black skin tight body suit that has a v shaped hole around her stomach, and has slits on the bottom half, exposing the bottom of her breasts.

"Who are you?"Poison Ivy asked while Cheetah growled.

"I am Towa, you see I came to this world in order to become it's queen but I see that they're one way too strong for me so I require some help, I can offer you all the power that you need to surpass the Z-fighters as long as you all help me."Towa said.

They look at each and think about it, they were being offered a chance to fight the girls and win Vegerot, they look at her with a smirk and Harley said:"alright Towi you got a deal."

"Good and it's Towa, the pink lantern all she needs is a second ring while the rest could use some of my magic, but I must warn you theres someone else you should be worried about."Towa said.

"Who?"Catwoman asked.

"The daughter of Trigon, she's been missing and I have bee trying to find her, she has potential to rival the strongest members of the Z-fighters so it's best you also find her, but for now it's time that you prepare for the new level of power you will obtain."Towa said.

In the middle of the night someone was moving in the shadows, it looked like a girl wearing a cloak, she was hidding in the shadows and looks over the streets in a alley, she then sees someone flying in the air, it was Vegerot and she could feel his power, she then follows him in the darkness without being noticed.

Vegerot was now back to his ship in the outside, he was with Katana in her costume to train her, Katana charges at him with her sword but Vegerot blocked it with a finger, she tries it again multiple times but he blocked her slashes the same way, he then pushes her back and she falls to the ground.

"I can never keep up with you, I can see that I'm the weakest member compared to the others."Tatsu said.

"Hey your not a weakling as you think, you have the skills it just the girls had more time to train compared to you."Vegerot said.

"But they have those forms they were able to gain how can I even find one for me."Tatsu said.

"We will just have to figure it out."Vegerot said with his arms crossed, he then smirked and looks behind him."so are you going to stand there or come out?"

Tatsu got confused and then someone came out of the forest, it was girl wearing a purple cloak, a long-sleeve black leotard and purple shoes, her head was covered by the head but he could see her eyes.

"So what's your name?"Vegerot asked.

She pulls down her hood to reveal her purple hair along with a red gem on her forehead."Raven."

"Well Raven it's impressive you managed to avoid the Saibamen."Vegerot said.

"Those creatures, I was able to hide my presence from them."Raven said.

"I see, well care to tell me why you came all this way to see me?"Vegerto asked.

"I need help."Raven said.

"Help?"Tatsu said.

"I went to this city to find a place where I can have a purpose since back where I am from I can't be there because of a powerful demon."Raven said and they got curious."so I saw you and felt the strenght you have, so I thought you might be able to help."

"I see, so what do you want for us to help?"Vegerot asked.

"You see theres this demon sorceress that went to this world after me, she's powerful but her true strenght comes from her magic."Raven explained.

"Well looks like we have to get ready for her then."Vegerot said.

Raven then looks at Tatsu sword and said:"can I see that?"

Tatsu got surprised, she looks at Vegerot who nodded to let her see it, Tatsu let Raven see her sword and she inspects it, after seeing it she gave it back.

"I might have to do some research about it."Raven said.

"Okay well how about we call it a day and get some sleep."Vegerot said and they nodded.

Tatsu goes back to her house while Raven stayed behind with Vegerot.

"So do you have a place to stay?"Vegerot asked.

"No."Raven said.

"Alright I have a extra room you can use."Vegerot said and they walked to the ship.

They went around the ship and they saw Starfire in the kitchen, sitting on the table, she then saw them.

"Vegerot who is she?"Starfire asked.

"Starfire this is Raven she needs help."Vegerot said.

"So is she your friend?"Raven asked.

"My wife actually."Vegerot said surprising her.

"Really?"Raven said.

"Oh yes, he is my amazing husband."Stafire said and she then hug Vegerot's left arm.

"Okay we need to get some sleep."Vegerot said and they walked through the halls they arrived at a empty room."you can have this one."

"Thanks."Raven said and she goes in.

After they left Raven goes to meditate, she then starts float in midair bu then she heard Starfire moan making her fall to the ground, she gets up and hears Starfire moans and screams.

"Seriously."Raven said with a blush, she then goes to her bed puther pillow over her ears to block the sounds.

In they're room Vegerot was pouding Starfire doggystyle and she was sayong:"oh yes Vegerot, give to me all you got."

Raven was trying to block the sounds but she was having trouble.

Morning came and Vegerot goes to see Raven at the kitcehn drinking coffee and she had bags over her eyes and looked tired.

"You look horrible."Vegerot said.

"Well let me think, maybe it was because you were sleeping with Starfire and I could hear her scream."Raven said angry.

"Oh sorry, maybe you should used magic to block the sounds."Vegerot said with a smirk making her mad.

After that Vegerot called the girls to his ship to meet Raven, they were all in they're costumes standing outside.

"So Vegerot why did you call us here?"Kara asked.

"Well this is Raven and she says theres someone that came here that is dangerous."Vegerot said pointing at Raven.

"Wait she's a sorceress."Zatanna said surprised since she could feel her magic.

"Yes, you should all now that a demon sorceress known as Towa in here in this world, she is after me along with conquering your world."Raven said shocking them.

"Oh no, who ever this woman must be really bad news, we have to find her."Barbara said.

"Yes, we must vanquish this demon."Diana said.

Tatsu looks at them, she then looks down and said:"it's better if you go without me."this caused them to get surprised.

"But why?"Jessica said.

"I'm not at the level of your strenght yet, I would just hold you back."Tatsu said.

"Actually there might be a way:"Raven said getting they're attention."your sword can do more than just seal souls away."

"Really?"Tatsu said.

"Yes, it has the power to access a form bu in order to do that you must cut yourself with the blade."Raven said shocking them.

"Cut herself with the sword but then she would seal her soul inside of it."Vegerot said.

"There might be a chance but if she does it with the right way she will access a power from the sins of the sword combined with her heard of justice."Raven said.

"I need some time to think."Tatsu said and she runs off.

"Tatsu wait."Diana said.

"I'll talk to her."Vegerot said and he goes to find her.

"She doesn't like to take the chance of being sealed herself."Zatanna said.

"But if it's the only way she should at least try."Kara said.

"But then we might lose her."Barbara said.

Then the group started to argue with each other, Raven stood there watching them she then rubs her head and then she yelled:"QUITE!"they stopped to look at her."hi."

Then they heard something happening at the city and Diana said:"evil is now happening at the city, sisters let's go."they then ran to the city.

When they arrived they saw the Villainesses there waiting for them.

"You guys just won't learn."Kara said.

"Oh we did, so we got a few new tricks."Catwoman said.

Carol takes another ring surprising them and she puts them together, she then transformed into a pink version of Jessica's super form.

Giganta bulked up and then grew giant to the size of the buildings.

Harley glowed and she now has a spiky collor, the hat has spikes on the ends and she has red eyes and a staff with her head on it.

Poison Ivy got covered in thorns and she thenn comes up with her lower half being thorns, a rose like skirt and her hair was longer.(Rose spectre of dunn from Yugioh but with Poison Ivy skin color.)

Livewire glowed and then she transformed, she now has yellow lighting like long hair, skin tight suit with armor on her chest that was blue and she electricity coming out of her hands like gauntlets.

Cheetah glowed and she was now wearing a head dress, with a long dress and sharp claws.(Lunalight Cat Dancer with Cheetah's fur color.)

Catwoman then glowed and she got cat like claws with dark fur, her eyes were feline, a few armor on the shoulders and legs, her costume was black and she has a tail.

"So what do you think of our new style."Catwoman said.

"That's not gonna stop us."Kara said then the girls went to they're super forms and armor while Raven's eyes glowed.

"Hey that must be the girl that our friend wants."Harley said.

"So just catch her."Ivy said.

Then both groups charge at each other, Jessica and Carol were shooting beams at each other to overpower at each other, Cheetah was dancing around while slashing at Diana who blocked her attacks with her sword and shield, Catwoman was avoiding Kara's attacks with more agility and slashes at her giving a few scratches, Harley was shooting magic at Barbara who was dodging by flying in the air, Livewire and Starfire were clashing with they're hands together to overpower each other, Ivy was throwing her thorns at her while Zatanna uses her spells to throw them away and Karen was flying around to avoid being squashed by Giganta.

Raven was about to fight but then she dodges a dark ray and looks up to see Towa in the air.

"Well well, if it isn't daddy's little girl."Towa said.

"Towa."Raven said.

"So I wonder whya re with them, came to ask for help to fight me."Towa said.

"I just wanted help but looks like you needed some too."Raven said.

"Well I needed someone in case that Saiyan comes back, still his power can be useful to me so I'll just take him."Towa said.

"I don't think."Raven said with her hands glowing."azarath metrion zinthos."she then shoots a beam and Towa shoots her own to counter it.

Tatsu was back in her house looking at her sword while wearing a kimono, she was still thinking to use the power or not.

"Are you okay?"she got surprised and looks back to see Vegerot.

"Vegerot."Tatsu said.

"Sorry I used instant Transmission to get here."Vegerot said and he sits next to her."look I understand you scared but you can't let fear control you."

"I know but soultaker is what made me take a dark path, I still afraid of the power it possess."Tatsu said.

Vegerot puts hand on her shoulder and said:"look I know you Tatsu, you changed from when we met, the sword doesn't control you it's you who control it so what are you going to do are you going to live in fear or are you going to stand next to us in battle."

Tatsu thinks about it, she then grabs his hand and said with a smile:"I'll do it."

Vegerot smiled but then he felt somehting wrong.

"Wow what's happening?"Vegerot said looking to the side.

"What's wrong?"Tatsu asked.

"Theres trouble with the other girls."Vegerot said.

With the girls they were still fighting the Villainesses, Karen avoided Giganta but then Gigants got blasted form behind to stop them from fighting, they saw Kale, Caulifla, Shallot, Giblet and Note with the,.

"Hey why didn't you invite us."Caulifla said.

"Well we were in a hurry."Kara said.

"Well let' just take them down."Note said and then she and Caulifla went super.

"Well good thing I came in time."they look to see Gast on top of a building.

"Gast."Jessica said with a smile.

"Well looks like they're friends came, good thing I came prepared."Towa said and she shoots beams at the Villainesses, then they got covered in a dark aura with glowing red eyes.

They got shocked and then they overpowerd them, Carol shoots Jessica and Gast down to the ground, Catwoman kicks Kara and Caulifla away, Giganta slams Karen, Shallot and Giblet to the ground, Cheetah slashes Diana and Note away, Ivy throws Zatanna and Kakle away, Livewire blasts Starfire and Harley hits Barbara.

"No way, you corrupted them."Raven said at Towa.

"Of course, in order to win I needed them to be stronger."Towa said.

The group were all together and waited for them to attack but then Vegerot appears with Tatsu in they're hero costumes in front of them.

"So this is what happened."Vegerot said.

"Well good thing you both decided to show up."Kara said.

"Sorry but Katana decided to step up."Vegerot said and Tatsu walks foward.

"I have decided to fight along side my friends so."Tatsu said and she raises her sword next to her palm."I will defeat this evil."she then cuts herself surprising them and her blood made the soultaker glow, she was then covered in red marking all over her body and then her eyes glowed red.

The villainesses charge at her but she then made a red energy slash going through them cutting the aure from them and they fall to the ground making them cancel they're forms.

"Impossible!"Towa said shocked.

"Look like the sword cut off you control."Raven said with a smirk.

Tatsu then jumps towards Towa and starts to slash at her while Towa backs away, then Towa got blasted by Raven sending her next to the Villainesses.

Towa gets up to see Tatsu and Raven looking down at her."This isn't the end."she then taps her staff causing a black dome to teleport her and the villainesses away.

They then went to the group and Barbara said:"that was so cool."

"Yes I'm proud of you Katana."Diana said making her smile.

Vegerot looks at her with a smile and Tatsu blush a bit.

Vegerot looks at Raven and asked:"so are you going to leave?"

"Well I don't have anywhere else to go."Raven said.

"Oh you can join our team, we could always use another member."Barbara said.

"Well okay she can join."Kara said.

"Welcome to the team Raven."Vegerot said.

"Great but I'm making my room sound proof."Raven said making him and Starfire blush a bit then the rest of the group look at them.

Night came and someone was on top of a building looking down at the streets, she has long hair and was wearing clothes that were similar to Kitana and Jade but in yellow.

"So this is thr world where Shao Kahn tried to conquer."She said then she sees Giblet knocking a robber and giving him to the police."well he's a interesting one, now I wish to see more of him."

**Note:Raven and Towa appeared, Katana and the Villainesses got they're super forms and I hope you liked them, can anyone guess who that girl is, also Mira will not appear Towa was added to give the Villainesses they're super forms, now to answer a few reviews:injustice world is the exact same as the game just with a character added in and I won't tell since no spoilers and also powers levels are not bullshit since they are a good way to show how strong they are at the beginning that's TFS joke and it doesn't have any weight to being used since it's not a Toriyama thing.**


	72. Chapter 72 ScrambledEggs

**Chapter 72 ScrambledEggs**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Vegerot was in class room with the others and instead of they're regular teacher it was Mr Chapin who was holding an egg.

"The egg, this is your assignment while your regular teacher is out, I don't know anything about home act, I'm more of a auto shop guy so I looked online and this was the first I found, now I know you people don't know anything about responsibility or protecting the helpless but I know you care about grades so your going to partner up and bring your egg back monday and don't even think of buying new ones since I stamped them all."Chapin said and then looks a the door."now before we start we have new students joining us today."

Then came in four people that the Z-fighters knew very well that surprised the girls, It was Kale, Caulifla, Tarble and 25, Kale was wearing a red shirt with black skirt, Caulifla had a black shirt with jeans that were ripped, Tarble wore a blue shirt and green pants and Nico wore a pink jacket and white shirt and shorts.

"These are Kale and Caulifla, Tarble who is Vegerot's brother, then we have Nico."Chapin said introducing them."now take your seats.

"Yeah yeah."Caulifla said since she didn't want to come but she only did because Suzu forced her.

They found they're seats and Chapin picked the groups of two:"okay first group will be Diana Prince and Karen Beecher."that made them happy."Hal Jordan and Celina Kyle."

Hal Looks at her and said:"hey."but she wasn't interested.

"Vegerot Sadala and Note."Vegerot looks at Note who smilled but Carol was sad.

"Barbara Gordon and Garth, do you even have a last name."Chapin said while they looked happy.

"Zee Zatara and Oliver Queen."they didn't like it.

"Tatsu Yamashiro and Leslie Willis."Leslie tries to get the egg but Tatsu pulls it away from her.

"Jessica Crus and Pam Isley."Jessica hugs her while Pam didn't like it.

"Barry Allen and Lunch."Barry got happy along with Lunch but then she starts to sneeze making them all worried."hit the deck."they all ducked and she sneezed, then everyone heard a machine gun sound making the entire school scared but she then sneezed again with her back in her seat.

"Okay I still don't know where she gets those guns but, Nico and Carter Hall."Carter got surprised and looks at 25 who waved at him and he looks down nervous.

"Kale and Caulifla."Kale smilled while Caulifla was indiferent.

"Carol Ferris and Doris Zeul and since Doris is skipping like usual looks like you got to pair up with Tarble Sadala."Carol looks at Tarble and she smilled knowing she can spend time with her princess family.

"And last and kinda least Harleen Quinzel and Kara Danvers."and they woke up surprised.

"We good, good."Chapin said sitting down.

"No fair, she gets to be with my prince."Carol said.

"That's our cousin."Tarble said to her.

"Wait cousin?"Carol asked.

"Yeah she's our Cousin, our mom and her dad are sibblings."Tarble said.

"Oh, I see it now."Carol said.

"Well looks like were going to work together."Vegerot said looking at Note.

"Yeah, it will be fun."Note said.

"This will be great, will hang out and spend so much time together."Jessica said and Pam tried to eat the egg."can you imagine the child you can have with the someone you love."that stopped Pam, she then looks at Vegerot.

She then got a vision of her in a big garden with Vegerot next to her, she then looks at a giant flower and she watches it open to reveal a small child with green skin like her, with black hair and she was sleeping and Pam was happy looking at her.

Then she got back to reality with a big blush on her face, she then puts the egg down, Jessica then has her own fantasy of her and Vegerot together with her baby that she saw from the last time in they're home together.

After class they exited school with the pairs going they're own seperate ways, Vegerot was now with Note at the mall.

"Okay, how hard it is to take care of an egg."Vegerot said and he looks at Note holding the egg.

"Oh hello Vegerot."they then look to see Carol with a baby stroller with the egg on it."I'm so glad you could meet Vegerot jr."

"Vegerot Jr?"Vegerot said confused.

"Of course he looks like you."Carol said with a smile.

"Carol."Tarble then runs up to her."you can't just run off on your own."

"I only came to see the father of my children."Carol said shocking them.

"Okay, she's crazy."Tarble said to himself.

Celina ran from Hal and was walking arounds since he annoyed her, she then saw Vegerot and this whole taking care of an egg like a child made her think of something, she had a fantasy of her and Vegerot together in a house with a big yard, she was looking out at window and sees her little girl there, she had her skin tone with long black hair, she was wearing a black shirt and white dress, she then looks at her and waves making her wave back, then she felt two arms around her making her smile and then she looks back to see a older Vegerot and they kissed.

She then comes back to reality with a blush and a smile, she wants one day she that dream comes true, she loves jewels but she also wants a man and a family too.

Kale and Caulifla were in another part of city together, they were sitting on a bench and Caulifla said:"man this is so boring, I can't believe we have to take care of an egg."

"Well it's not so bad, we can learn how to be good parents in the future."Kale said.

"Oh really, who would you like to have as a mate then?"Caulifla asked her making Kale blush.

Kale then got a image of her and Vegerot together with a child of they're own, she was holding a baby saiyan in her arms.

"Well maybe, but what about you?"Kale asked her.

"What, as if, theres no one that can be as good as me."Caulifla said.

"Oh okay."Kale said.

"Well let's go, I don't what that cat of yours in my room."Caulifla said and they went back to the ship.

"I wonder what Dexy is doing."Kale said.

Zatanna had to leave Oliver behind since she can't stand that guy, she wanted to be with Vegerot but the teacher had to stuck her with Oliver of all people, she wanted to be with Vegerot since he is her boyfriend but no, she had dreams of her family being with Vegerot since a long time ago.

"Why couldn't I be with my prince."Zatanna said.

Kara and Harley were together at a table in the pier with they're egg on the table.

"So what do you do?"Kara asked.

"Oh you know, stuff."Harley forced a smile on."do you got any boy you like?"

"Oh yeah, I just wonder abou the future."Kara said.

"I can understand that, theres a boy I'm interested but I won't tell who it is."Harley said.

"Okay, so he must be a real special guy."Kara said.

"Yeah, and this whole thing made me think of what I could have int he future with him."Harley then thinks of her life with Vegerot and they had twin girls with blond and black hair with big smiles.

"Well yeah I can see that."Kara then had her own vision but and she sees two kids being a boy and a girl with them having black hair and a blond streak and the girl looked like her with a wild personality."so let's take care of this egg."she was about to crush it but Harley takes it off in time and they chuckled.

Tatsu was meditating at the park with the egg with her, Leslie was above her in a tree and she then throws a rock and it goes towards the egg, Tatsu eyes opened and jumps away with the egg, she growls and kicks the tree then Leslie falls down on her back.

"Why must you be so selfish."Tatsu said.

"Hey come on it's just a joke."Leslie said.

"For you maybe but I worry not only for my grade but also learning to take care of a child, I wonder what you would do if you have a baby woudl you just drop it off as a joke."Tatsu said.

Leslie gasps and then she has a image of her and a daughter above a cliff looking at the sky but then she dropped the girl by accident making her fall."no."

"Then be more responsible."Tatsu then walks away, she then looks at her egg and thinks of about what she said, she then sees a vision of herself wearing a kimono in a house from her country, she then looks outside and sees a young girl using a wooden sword with short hair and she was attacking a tree for training, she smiles and then a door opened and she saw her husband making her smile, it was Vegerot and then the real Tatsu blushed."wait, am I in love with Vegerot?"

With Diana and Karen they were at the base and Diana said:"this will be a ideal place to protec the little egg."

"Yeah I'll put a pillow under it."Karen then goes to her side of the place.

Karen then looks at the egg and puts it on a pillow, then she had a her fantasy, she images herself as a adult and she was standing next to a crib, she watches her own little girl that has her skin but with a tail smiling at her and smiles too.

"Karen, are you alright?"Diana asked since she was spacing out.

She then snaps out of it and said:"oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Great."Diana said.

Barry and Lunch were doing okay with Lunch holding the egg but then Barry saw multiple thing that were danger, he saw a stand selling pepper, leafs flying around and lady sparying prefume, he then got worried and runs ahead, he blocks the pepper from reaching her, he then catches all the leafs and also blocked some of the perfume with his face, they then reached the other side and he got relieved, then a piece of her hair when to her nose making her start to sneeze and he got worried so he holds her nose and she stopped.

"Thank you."Lunch said.

"Hey your welcomed."Barry said.

Nico and Carter were walking around and he was nervous around her, Nico was holding the egg and said:"so are you okay for today."he nodded."good."they then walked together.

At Vegerot's ship Raven was meditating in her room but then Starfire appears behind her."Hi Raven."she gets startled and falls to the floor.

"Star, what are you doing in my room?"Raven said.

"Oh I thought since Vegerot was out we could spend time together as well."Starfire said wtih a big smile.

"I don't think that's a good idea."Raven said but she got dragged by Starfire anyway.

At night Giblet was socuting the city for any trouble, he then sees a shadow moving from building to building and he goes after it, he chases after the shape and they reached the forest after the shape jumps over to it, he then stops in the middle of the forest.

"Alright, come on out, I know your here."Giblet said.

Then from the trees came a woman that was watching from last time and he got surprised.

"Well it's so nice to meet you."she said.

"So who are you?"Giblet said.

"I am Tanya."Tanya said.

"Tanya."Giblet then feels her energy."you have a similar aura to Kitana and Jade."

"Yes I do."Tanya said.

"So why are you here, we haven't seen any of your people after the tournament?"Giblet asked.

"Well let's say I wanted to check on this world that Shao Kahn wanted so much before he died."Tanya then puts a finger on his chest."and you seem to have caught my interest."that surprised him."we will be meeting again soon, so bye."she then teleports away leaving him stunned.

"Okay, I didn't expect to have a girl interested in me."Giblet said.

Next day at class they're teacher came back and wasn't fond of the project idea and told them to forget about it, instead they had to take care off hamsters and they were more careful even Pam who was still thinking of her child with Vegerot.

**Note:Hope you all enjoyed this chapter sorry if I'm taking longer but now I have much to do but don't worry this will get updated since I want to give out a proper chapter not rush something out, now to answer a few reviews:Guest yes fusion will appear but not potara since there is not supreme kai's and nobody try to bs me, Bobby Jenkins Aya will appear just be patient and transformation I'm not certain since you don't need one to be strong always just look at Jiren and rose I'm not certain since the harem getting big.**


	73. Chapter 73 To Outworld

**Chapter 73 To Outworld**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Next morning 17 was relaxing outside the Saiyan ship on the ground, he looks into the sky while he was able to see a few girls in the city that were pretty there was one that he couldn't take his mind off, he remembers Mileena and smiles.

"Still thinking about her."he looks up to see 18.

"Yeah, what can I say, I'm sucker for love."17 said.

18 smiles and said:"a sucker with weird tastes, even if she has that mouth."

"So, that makes her unique."17 said.

They then saw Kale walk towards the ship with Dexter in her arms who still had they mean look.

"You know it's funny, Jessica told me that cat had anger problems and Kale was able to stop it."18 said.

"She's also a rage monster when she needs to be."17 said.

18 chuckles and said:"you got that right."

They then saw Vegerot come to the ship with Giblet by his side, he goes up to them and Vegerot said:"we need to get a meeting."

"What kind?"18 asked.

"Giblet met someone from the same realm that Shao Kahn came."Vegerot said and they got surprised.

"Let's go."17 gets up and they went inside.

All the Saiyans and the ones that lived on the ship gathered around and Nappa asked."hey what happened to your girls, why aren't they here?"

"They had stuff to do, so I decided to go on without them."Vegerot said.

"Okay but now let us focus on the important part."Suzu said."Giblet did you really meet a girl from Shao Kahn's universe?"

"Yes, her name is Tanya, she's from Outworld I'm not sure if she was born there or not but she looks like she's living there."Giblet said.

"But why is she even here, we defeated Outworld what could be the reason for one to come."Raditz said.

"Why don't you just ask?"they looked to the right to see Tanya at the entrance.

"What the, how did you get in here?"Tarble said.

"I have a spell that can mask my energy so I was able to pass by, now I know your all wondering why I'm here, well you see I was simply avoiding a conflict."Tanya said.

"A conflict?"16 said.

"Yes, Outworld was at War with two sides, you see after your friends over there killed Shao Kahn."she points at Vegerot."Mileena was made the Kahn."

"Wait Mileena, but what about Kitana?"Vegerot asked.

"She found out that she isn't a Outworlder but a Edenian like me."Tanya said.

"Edenian?"Giblet asked.

"Yes, Edenia was a realm that I used to live, Kitana was the true princess of that world before Shao Kanh merged it with Outworlder while she was still a child, Kitana never knew about her origin until Jade told her, so she went into hidding while Mileena became the Kahn."Tanya said.

"What happened to Mileena?"17 asked.

"She was overthrown, her subjects like Ermac betrayed her while only a few actually went with her, but now she is going to get executed by the new emperor of Outworld Kotal Kahn."Tanya said shocking 17.

"When is that going to happen?"17 said with a glare.

"Soon."Tanya said.

"Can you send me there?"17 asked surprising them.

"17 are you nuts."18 said.

"Hey I told you, I'm a sucker for love and I'm going to save her."17 said.

"Well I can since I have been going from both realms."Tanya said.

"But something doesn't add up, why help us?"Vegerot asked.

"Well I'm interested in him."She points at Giblet who got surprised."so I'll help you, I know you want to find Kitana and Jade too."

Vegerot thinks about it and said:"Alright, we'll send a small team with me and 17 there, we'll get the girls and get out."

"I'll go."18 said.

"Me too."Nappa said.

"Alright we have a team, so would you mind?"Vegerot said and Tanya nodded, she then takes out a crystal and it then opens a portal to Outworld.

"This will take you there, I would be fast since this will close in 6 hours so I would be fast unless you want to spend the day there."Tanya said and they nodded.

They went inside and entered Outworld, Tanya then looks at the rest and said:"oh don't worry, I won't do anything bad, I'll let the portal open until the crystal loses it's power, so just relax while I got have some fun."she then grabs Giblets arm and takes him outside.

"This might not end well."Shallot said.

"We'll just have to wait for Vegerot and the others to come back."Suzu said.

In Outworld they arrive at a forest and looked around, Vegerot tried to sense where they are and found three familar signatures, one was at the city while the other two were in the other side.

"Theres two power sources, one is at the city most likely Mileena, the other two must be Kitana and Jade."Vegerot said.

"Well I know where I'm going."17 said.

"I'll go with you."18 said and he nodded.

They then went flying towards where Mileena is.

"Now let's go find Kitana and Jade."Vegerot then puts two fingers on his forehead and Nappa holds his shoulder, then they teleported to where the girls are.

Kitana and Jade were inside a cave with them wearing cloaks, they were hidding inside it to protect themselves, Mileena was once after them for thinking she got betrayed, but then after they heard that Kotal became Kahn they thought they were freed but then he asked Jade to marry him but when she told him that she didn't felt that same it shocked him, he truly believed that Jade loved him but that made him mad and he tries to have them stay so that he could win Jade's heart but they escaped and were back in hidding.

"When will this ever end."Kitana said.

"One day Kitana, we will be safe."Jade said making her smile.

Then Vegerot appears with Nappa surprising them and Vegerot said:"well good to see you both again."

"Vegerot!"Kitana and Jade said.

"Yup, we came to see if your alright."Vegerot said but then Kitana hugged him surprising him.

"I missed you."Kitana said.

Nappa chuckles and said:"looks like the prince was able to win another girl."

"Oh shut up."Vegerot said to him and he then looks at the girls."we can take you back to my world so you can be safe."

"Really?"Kitana said surprised along with Jade.

"Yeah, we just need to wait for 17 and 18 to get Mileena."Vegerot said.

"WHAT!?"the girls said shocked.

"Are you nuts, she will kill us."Jade said.

"Then I'll stop her, plus 17 might change her look."Vegerot offers them a hand, they look at it and they accepted it."let's go."

"No go."they looked to see a big guy with a small woman on his back."me Ferra and he Torr, we came to bring the girls back."Torr then growls.

"Nappa get him."Vegerot said.

"With pleasure."Nappa said.

Nappa then charges at them and tackles Torr back, they start to punch at each other multiple times, Ferra then slashes at Nappa's chest making a gash and Torr punches him away.

"After we kill you, we take eyes from the other monkey."Ferra said.

"You will not touch the prince, I will not allow you to touch him."Nappa gets up and powers up, he then transforms into a super saiyan with his moustache and eye brows turning gold and his eyes were blue.

"Nappa transformed."Vegerot said surprised.

Nappa then charges a mouth blast and shoots it at them, Ferra got shocked and they got sent flying away.

Nappa stops and looks at himself:"ha now I'm a Super Saiyan too."

"Now let's go before they come back."Vegerot said and Kitana nodded.

In the palace Mileena was tied up on her knees with her mask off, Kotal Kahn was in the thone with D Vorah at his side, with Ermac and soldiers around them.

"Just kill me so that I may join my father."Mileena said.

"You don't deserve to die by the emperors hand, instead D Vorah will do the honors."Kotal said.

D Vorah goes towards and stops in front of her, she then got her face closer to her but then she got kicked away shocking everyone there, D Vorah then falls to the floor and looks to see who did it, standing in front of Mileena was 17.

"17!"Mileena said surprised.

"Hey, we should really stop meeting like this."17 said.

"Who are you?"Kotal demanded.

"My lord, this was a warrior from the Earth that Shao Kahn was trying to invade that caused his death."Ermac said.

"Yeah, now I don't care about you so I'll be taking Mileena back home with me."17 said surprising her.

"No, she will face death."Kotal said.

"This one will make you a meal."D Vorah then charges at him but he grabs her arm and kicks her away.

Ermac tries to attack but 18 kicks him to the floor and said:"I will not allow you to harm my brother."she then blasts the guards away.

17 then kicks D Vorah in the back sending her towards 18 who punches her in the gut, she scream and then the twins start to attack her at the same time and they kick her to the air, they then appear to the sides with 18 upside down and 17 upside up with both charging energy blasts, then they shot them making D Vorah scream and she died.

They then land next to Mileena and 17 shoots a beam freeing her, she then stands up and they look at Kotal who was shocked.

"This shouldn't have happened, you two have no rights to interfer in this matter."Kotal said.

"All I care is getting Mileena, you can keep the stupid world."17 said.

"Love can make someone do crazy things."18 said.

"Wait, love?"Mileena looks at 17 who smiles at her.

"Yeah, let say I found you interesting back at the tournament."17 said making her smile.

Kotal gets up taking out his sword and charges at them, he then brings it down but 17 made a barrier making him hit it and it bounces the sword back, he lost his balance and the twins fired a blast after 17 put the barrier down and sent Kotal towards the throne knocking him out.

17 then looks at Mileena and said:"so how about it, want to come to Earth, might not be as grand being a ruler but it's cool."

Mileena thinks about it and smiles."of course my hero."she then glares at Kotal."you don't deserve to be killed by my hands."they then left.

Back on Earth the group waited for they're friends to come back and then Vegerot comes out first with Nappa, he had Kitana and Jade with him, then 17 and 18 came with Mileena.

"You were able to do it."16 said.

Mileena glares at Jade and Kitana who were ready for anything but she said:"I will leave you for now, but I will not trust you."

Kitana looks at her a bit sad and then Vegerot said:"well you and Jade can stay at my ship while she stays here."

"That would be nice."Kitana said.

Tanya then comes back and said:"well you were to do it."

"Tanya?!"The three girls said.

"Hey, I was able to get help for you."Tanya said.

"Hey weres my brother?"Shallot said.

Giblet then crawls back covered in lipstick kisses surprising them and he said:"she was very foward."Tanya giggled a bit.

"Well want me to show you your new home?"17 asked Mileena.

"Of course."Mileena said and they went away.

"Well I hope he's know what he's doing."18 said.

Later the girls were at Sweet Justice and then they got surprised when Vegerot came in with Kitana who was wearign a white shirt and jeans.

"Hey Vegerot isn't she?"Barbara asked.

"Yeah it's Kitana, she decided to join us."Vegerot said.

"It's a honor to have this chance."Kitana said.

"Well Kitana allow me to be the first to welcome you to our team."Diana said and they shook hands.

"Awesome we have another member."Barbara said.

"Yeah welcome."Jessica said.

"Thank you."Kitana said.

And so Kitana, Jade and Mileena joined the Z-fighters as it's newest members, new love was born along with new power, what will our heroes face next find out in the next DC Saiyan Hero.

**Note:They're back and now they became a member of the team, Tanya is still like a free agent that helps them because of Giblet and now to answer the reviews:"Guest I will not make a human to be Vegerot's rival, he already has Gast and many of the Sayian choices like Shallot and Broly to be that, the team up I will not say a answer yet, Bobby Jenkins just no, theres no need for god majin forms you can get stronger without needing God forms like Frieza was able to do it in the show so no to the god majin forms.**


	74. Chapter 74 Saiyan Heat

**Chapter 74 Saiyan Heat**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

After Kitana, Jade and Mileena joined the Z-fighters they have been living with them with Kitana and Jade with Vegerot while Mileena with the rest of the saiyans since 17 lived there as well, Tanya was there sometimes and she helped out but they could see that she wanted to be with Giblet, of course that gave Shallot material to make fun of him since he did that to him with Blackfire.

Vegerot was now training on the outside of his ship doing sit ups while Kitana and Jade watch him from the ship.

"He never gives up in his training."Kitana said.

"Yes, though he is a impressive, but what do we do now, are just going to hide in this world for the rest of our lives."Jade said.

"No, one day all three of us will go back to Outworld and dethrone Kota but we need to get stronger first."Kitana said.

"Okay, so will you be the new Khan?"Jade asked.

"No, I'll give that to Mileena since she was the previous one plus I think she has someone that can help her."Kitana said with a smile.

"Who 17, that will be a interesting sight to see."Jade said.

Morgana was watching Vegerot from a distance with her presence hidden."so my future husband is training hard, I think it's time for us to get to know each other better."

Vegerot then goes outside and does a few stretches, Morgana then lifts her hands up and makes a pink dust appear on them, she the blows it and it hits Vegerot's face, he coughs it and that made her happy.

"What was that?"He looks around.

"No it's time for us to become one."she was about to go towards him but then Karen and Jessica go towards him."no."

"Hey Vegerot are you alright?"Jessica asked.

"Somthing just hit my face."Vegerot said.

"Well how about we go inside."Karen said and they nodded.

They went inside and Vegerot goes to his room, the rest of the girls decided to go outside leaving Karen and Jessica along at the gravity chamber.

"Karen I saw that your somtimes worried about something."Jessica said.

"It's just, I'm nervous about the whole relationship and then girls have been sleeping with Vegerot."Karen said with a blush.

"Oh I see, your still afraid of doing it, good thing it wasn't Zee since she's way to foward so I think we should take it easy, at worst I'll help out."Jessica said.

"Thanks Jess, should we check on Vegerot he's been in his room for a long time."Karen said.

"Yeah, I wonder what that hit him in the face to make him be in there for so long."Jessica said.

They walked down and went up to his room, they knocked on the door and Jessica said:"hey Vegerot are you alright."

"I wouldn't come in If were."Vegerot was shirtless and he looked like he was in heat.

"But were worried abotu you, so can we come in."Karen said.

"Only enter if you dare."Vegerot said.

"Well were coming."Jessica opens the door and they saw him shirtless making them blush."okay why are you without your shirt."

"I was getting hot."Vegerot said.

"Really for what reason."Jessica said and they come on.

Karen then sees Vegerot's face and the way he breaths making her blush."oh no, I think he might be in heat."

Jessica gasped and said:"does that mean the thing that hit him made that."

"Yeah, so unless you want to do it with me get out."Vegerot said.

They look at each other nervous, they didn't want to they're first time be from this but they couldn't let Vegerot suffer."oh what the heck, I might as well, Karen you can go."

"No."Karen said surprising them."I love Vegerot too so I'll help out."

"Okay, but remember it's your choice."Vegerot.

They closed the door and they got ready, Jessica was on Vegerot in doggystyle naked while Vegerot was pounding her and moaned, Karen was watching naked too and she was blushing the way he was doing it, Vegerot got closer to her and moans too, he then kisses her making her kiss him back, Karen watches them and they were now sitting up with Jessica jumping up and down on his shaft, Jessica puts his hands on her boobs to let him massage them and then he came inside of her.

Jessica then falls to the bed breathing hard with a big smile."wow."

Vegerot looks at Karen and said:"still time to back out."

Karen stands up and walks up to him, she then grabs his dick and then lowers her head, she then starts to suck it, she was still nervous doing it so Jessica got up and helped her a bit by putting her hand over head to make her go deeper.

"Come on, if you don't do it better we might not be able to help him."Jessica said.

Karen moans and Vegerot said:"look out."Jessica then pulls her off and he came in they're faces.

"Man this is sticky."Karen said.

"Just clean it off."Jessica said.

They cleaned it off and then Vegerot sits on his bed with Karen looking at him nervous, Jessica wa sholding her hand and said:"it's okay, you would have to do it later when we all have to get married."

"I know."Karen said.

Vegerot sighs and goes up to her, she then looks up and he kisses her, Karen got surprised and she kisses him back, she then walks towards the bed and Jessica helps her up, then she stabs herself with his dick making her scream a bit.

"It's okay, the pain will go away."Jessica said.

"Yes, so calm down."Vegerot said and she nodded.

Karen then holds on to him while she jumps up and down, Jessica looks at her while she was moaning and now she was getting excited from watching, she didn't why but her body moved down with her face next to his shaft, she then starts to lick it while Vegerot was still fucking Karen, Karen was still moaning and she looks at Vegerot with a big smile and then she kisses him.

He then came inside of her making Karen moan while Jessica was still licking, they then look at her and she smiles nervously."well, it just happened."

"We still have time."Karen said and Vegerot.

The girls and Vegerot spent a while having sex with Vegerot many styles with each one being missionary and even cowboy, Morgana saw them from the wall using her magic and she growls.

"That should have been me, I made that aphrodisiac so that we could make our child, but now I have to wait until another time, I will have him as my husband."Morgana said and she then leaves.

Vegerot was now in his bed with both girls at his side, he was able to get rid of the effect but he still wonders what made that happen.

He then goes to sleep only to wake up in a familiar bed and saw mary smiling at him on the side of the bed."welcome back my love."

"So, long time since I saw you."Vegerot said and she goes on top of him.

"I was a bit busy, like dealing with a witch."Mary still growls at Morgana."but now let us enjoy our time together."mary then kisses him and starts to have sex with him.

Later at night Tarble was flying through the city and then he felt a signature from an alley, he then lands on the otuside, he walks in and sees someone hide behind a dumpster along with turning invisible.

"Hey it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."Tarble said.

Then he saw somone come out slowly, when the light hit the person he saw it was girl with green skin and brown hair, she wears a white shirt with a red x, she has a blue cape and skirt.

"Hi."Tarble said.

"Hi, are you a Saiyan?"She asked.

"Yes, I am one, I think your a green martian right?"Tarble said.

She got nervous and said:"yes."

"Well my name is Tarble."Tarble offers her a hand and she smiled.

"M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan."Megan shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you Megan, so why are you here all alone?"Tarble asked.

"Well I'm kinda new here so I came to see how Metropolis is."Megan said.

"Well I could show you around."Tarble said.

"Really?"Megan seemed happy.

"Yes."Tarble said and she then hugged him.

"Oh thank you."Megan said making him nervous.

Tarble them flies to the air with her doing the same, they then flew together around the city.

Watching them was Turles and next to him was Ursula who were sitting on the edge of a building, they have been hanging out together and Turles did it to help her to be with people without revealing who she is yet.

"It seems that Tarble found himself a girl."Turles said.

"Yes, they seem happy together."Ursa said with a smile and she puts her hand next to his.

And so new friends were made along with love, what will happen find out in the next DC Saiyan Hero.

**Note:Miss Martian appeared and she met Tarble, Karen and Jessica slept with Vegerot making all the main girls done, Morgana tried to have her chance but it was taken away, now to answer the reviews:"Dragon king Grundy got beaten by Note so he's not a threat, Bobby Jenkins I will not say what will happen next."**

**Omake**

Vegerot was now standing on the Cell Games arena and said:"okay now where am I?"

"Your in the cell games."Cell said."so who are you?"

"I am Vegerot the prince of all Saiyans."Vegerot said.

"Oh shit a alternate Vegeta."Cell said.

"Well that's new."Kermit said who appears next to Cell.

"Kermit how is he new, he's basicaly Vegeta."Cell said.

"Simple he's much kinder."Kermit said.

"Okay."Cell said.

"And gets a lot more big booty."Kermit said.

"Wait what?!"Cell looks at Vegerot.

Vegerot was wearing shades and said:"ha ha ha."

"Holy shit, he's one cool guy."Cell said.

"I don't why."then Kamen Rider Ghost was there making them look at him."what?"

"Who are you?"Vegerot asked.

"Um I'm the Hero of DC Super Hero Go! Go! Ghost! in fact the same girls only a alternate versions are in love with me."Ghost points at himself.

"Wow, then he's also has bitches."Kermit said.

"Yeah only no dragon ball girls."Cell said.

"Don't worry I'll get my own other girl that's from another show."Ghost said.

"Oh really, then let's have a fight to see who will win."Vegerot said preparing to fight Ghost.

"Okay but next time."Ghost said.

"Wait, when?"Vegerot said.

"When I get my final form."Ghost looks at the screen.

"Wait that's not fair."Vegerot got interrupted.

To be Continued.


	75. Chapter 75 Assassins of the night

**Chapter 75 Assassins of the night**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

In the night time Metropolis was quiet except for something or someone, a man wearing a black clothing was moving to the shadows and was spying a scientist going towards his car, before he could do anything his shoulder got tapped shocking him, he then turns around to see Vegerot glaring at him.

"So, stalking someone."Vegerot said.

The guy tried to take out his sword but then Vegerot appears behind him and gives him a light chop on the neck and he got knocked out, he then grabs him and then brings him to the police.

After that Vegerot flies away and someone was watching from a distance, on top of a building was a girl his age with long brown hair with green eyes, she was wearing a black shirt, gloves and shoes.

She then puts a hand over her heard and smiles."well he's certainly interesting, I wonder what more he can do."

Next Day Vegerot was with the girls at Sweet Justice and they were having they're usual ice cream.

"You know with all the things that have been happening nothing will surprise me."Kara said.

"Maybe but how about that."Vegerot said pointing at a window and they saw Tarble walking together with Megan who now had normal human skin and was wearing a white shirt and jeans.

"Wait, Tarble has a girlfriend."Barbara said surprised.

"Yeah, her name is Megan and they have been hanging out a lot."Vegerot said.

"That's adorable, that Tarble found himself a girlfriend."Jessica said.

They then saw the news and reporter said:"we bring you a urgent news, one of the prisoners in the police station was found dead."that surprised Vegerot and the girls."he was found with his neck snapped this morning."

"That was no accident."Kitana said.

"Yes, the way they found that man is the same as a clan member killing themselves to protect the secrets."Jade said.

"So he commited suicide."Barbara said.

"Who would make they're own people die like that."Diana said.

"Like we said, there have been clans where we came from that are known to have many secrets that they would rather die than tell."Kitana said.

Vegerot thinks about the guy that he captured last night and said:"something is not right."

Then they saw someone come in, they looked to see the girl from last night wearing a black jacket, she then looks around and goe sup to the counter.

"Hey how's it going, what can I get you?"Barry asked.

"How about a milkshake."She said.

"Can do."he then gets one and she takes it.

She then sits on a empty tamble and drinks her shake, she then looks at Vegerot and smiles.

Vegerot watches her as well and they stare at each other for a while, then they saw Tatsu come in and she goes to the groups table.

"Hello everyone."Tatsu said.

"Hey Tatsu, did you hear the news?"Karen asked.

"Yes."Tatsu then looks at the girl and stares at her for a while too.

She then got up and leaves the place after paying, they saw her leave and Tatsu said."she is not normal."

"You saw it too, yes her stance was not that of a normal person."Jade said.

"So what are we going to do?"Kara asked.

"Let's watch her in case something happens."Vegerot said.

They nodded and they left the place, after a while they couldn't find where she is since she must have left before they could have found her, Vegerot was walking alone and then he saw her standing next to a tree on the streets.

She looks at him and walks up to him."well we meet again."

"Yes, so who are you?"Vegerot said.

"I am Talia."she then puts her hand on his cheeks."I saw you and let's say you peeked my interest, so may I know your name?"

"I'm Vegerot."Vegerot looks at her with his usual face.

"Well Vegerot, I never seen someone like you."Talia then sees Tatsu, Jade and Kitana walking towards them."I'll be leaving now, see ya later."she then walks away

"Vegerot, you found her,"Kitana said.

"Yes, but it seems there is something off about her."Vegerot said.

Tatsu glares at her since she saw what she tried to do with Vegerot, she looks at him and said:"it's best we an eye out for any of those men appearing."he then nods.

Later at night Vegerot was on top of a building looking around with the girls doing the same doing a check around the city in they're costumes, some of the other Saiyans and they're allies were doing the same, he then sensed someone running towards the forest so he goes after the person, he follow them and sees a cave, he then goes inside and sees a door there.

"So this is where they were hidding."Vegerot said

He then enters the room and sees a dark hallway with torches, he then goes inside and then he sees someone come in front of him, it was Talia.

"Hello Vegerot."Talia said surprising him.

"Wait how did you know?"Vegerot said.

"You see unlike some other people I can tell it was you."She then goes up to him."I would like to tell you my full name, it's Talia al Ghul."

Barbara was around the forest sneaking around and then she felt someone behind her, the person tries to attack her but then she kicks the man to a tree knocking him out, she then gasps when she saw it the same type of assassin.

She then calls everyone and Kara said:"sup Babs what did you find?"

""Guys, I found out what these guys are, they're the League of Assassins, Batman fights these guys all the time."Barbara said.

"So wait they're like these famous assassins."Zatanna said.

"Yes, and if they're here than they're boss is here too."Barbara said.

Katana gasps and she runs towards where Vegerot is, she then sees Kitana and Jade run next to her.

"So you're worried about Vegerot?"Kitana said.

"Yes, he is a great friend."Katana said.

"Really I think there might be more than that."Jade said making her blush.

"What?"Katana said.

"It's best your truth about your feelings if you don't want to fall behind."Kitana said.

Katana thinks about it when they were still running.

Vegerot was still looking at Talia and he said:"so what's the big idea, it seems you let me come in."

"Well that's easy, you see my father wishes to see you."Talia said.

Vegerot narrows his eyes and she showed him the way, they then arrived at a big room and saw a man and he turns around to see them, this was Ra's Al Ghul.

"Welcome Saiyan."Ra's Al Ghul said.

"So you said you wanted to see me, so why use one of your own men to lead me here?"Vegerot said.

"Yes, you see I was watching the battles you had for a long time, never I seen someone that can be both powerful and skilled, I once thought that Batman could be the one but it seems it was you."Ra's Al Ghul said.

Vegerot was bit confused and Talia said:"you see my father is looking for an heir one that can lead our clan to greatness."

"Really, I thought it would have been you."Vegerot said looking at Talia.

"Well I am but I think we could be better together."Talia said surprising him.

Then the door busted open and from it came Katana, Kitana and Jade, Talia steps back while Ra's Al Ghul glares at them.

"Saiyan."they went to his side.

"So the other girls have arrived, well they won't stop it."Then many of the assassins came and they charge at the girls.

The girls then start to fight them off using they're weapons, Kitana slashes them with her fans and flies around, then she threw them making the fans slash them, Jade was running around hitting many of them with her staff and Katana was slashing at them with her sword while kicking them.

Vegerot was fighting off the assassins too by punching them away, Ra's then charges at the girls and he takes out a sword, Vegerot saw him and he tried to slash at Katana who blocked it with her sword.

"I will not allow you pests to interfer."Ra's said.

He then throws her back and he tries to slice her.

"Leave her alone."Vegerot then charges at him and he knocks him to the air, he then flies above him andn hits Ra's on the back making him scream, then Vegerot appears on the ground and puts his arm up to catch Ra's with his back facing him.

"Father!"Talia said and the assassins stopped.

Vegerot then throws him to the ground and he lands on the floor, Talia goes to his side and she saw he was alive.

"So your still not going to kill me."Ra's looks at Vegerot.

"I figured you would have wanted me to kill you so your not going to force me to join you."Vegerot said.

He smirked and said:"one day, you'll take my place with Talia and you'll be the most powerful ones."

The place starts to shake and starts to cave in, Talia grabs Ra's and she looks at Vegerot."until next time my love."the assassins then left and the group ran to the exit.

They then left the cave and saw it close in with rocks.

"They'll be back."Vegerot said.

"Yes, so we better be careful."Jade said.

"Let's go talk to the others."Vegerot said and they went to warn them.

After telling everyone they were happy they're okay but also worried about the assassins, while they can handle them they might endanger the city plus they know who Vegerot is.

After most of the group left Vegerot and Katana were alone.

"Vegerot theres something I must tell you."She then takes off her mask.

"What is it?"Vegerot asked.

"You see I have been having these strange feelings that I didn't had for a long time, so."she then stares at him but then she kissed him surprising Vegerot but he kissed her back.

After they broke the kiss up Vegerot said:"well looks like you're true to how you feel."

"Yes, I'm happy I was able to do it."Tatsu said.

Then they saw a green shooting start crash on the other side and Vegerot said:"let's go check it out."

They then ran towards the directions of it and found a crater, when they saw who it was Vegerot was shocked since it was Aya.

"Aya!"Vegerot said and she looks at him.

"Vegerot."she walks up to him.

"What are you doing here?"Vegerot asked.

"I came to warn you and the rest of your kind."Aya said making them curious."Rogol Zaar is coming to this part of the universe."

"What?!"Vegerot said and Tatsu was shocked.

"Yes, he seems to have caught a clue to where the saiyans went and he's searching for them but he doesn't know where yet."Aya said.

"We have to tell everyone tomorrow."Vegerot said and he looks at her."for now you can stay at my ship."

Aya nodded and they returned home, now they have a looming threat of Rogol Zaar getting close, he knows a direction where they are so will the Z-fighters defeat him or will they fail find out in the next DC Saiyan Hero.

**Note:Vegerot met Talia and Ra's, Aya came back to warn him and Tatsu finally told him her feelings, Talia is also a member of the harem and she will interact more with Vegerot later, now heres an omake.**

**Omake**

Vegerot and Kamen Rider Ghost were still staring at each other in the Cell games arena with Cell and Kermit watching.

"okay fine so you won't fight me until you have your final form, but until then what cna you do?"Vegerot asked.

"Well first off I have a few ghost powers."Ghost said.

"Whoa the guy that is called Ghost has ghost powers."Cell said.

"Well it would have been weird if he didn't."Kermit said.

"Also i can channel the powers of past heroes."Ghost said.

"Okay, so they give you powers."Vegerot said.

"Yes, each one with a different power."Ghost said.

"Okay so did you sleep with any of the girls?"Vegerot said.

"Good question."Cell looks at Kermit.

"Well not yet since it's too soon."Ghost said.

"Alright fair enough, it was took me 45 chapters to get one of the my girls to sleep with me."Vegerot said.

"Well even if people love big booty bitches."Kermit said."a good story is always first."

"Wait you didn't sleep with the girls you like earlier."Izuku appeared and they look at him.

"Okay are you the Izuku from the Kabuto story'"Ghost asked.

"What, no I'm the one from."then Ghost and Vegerot started to beat him up with kicks and clubs.

"Hey, whoa whoa, what's with all the violence."Cell said to them.

"I'm not going to say names."Vegerot said.


	76. Chapter 76 Fun Aunt

**Chapter 76 Fun Aunt**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Next day in the morning Vegerot called everyone from the Z-fighters and the guys in Hal's team, they were at his ship waiting and Kara asked:"so what's the big thing you called us here."

"You'll see."Vegerot said and Aya comes out of the ship.

"Aya!"Hal and Jessica got surprised to see her.

"Hello Hal, Jessica."Aya said.

"What are you doing here?"Hal asked.

"I came with a dire warning, Rogol Zaar is heading towards Earth."Aya said shocking them.

"What?!"The Saiyans said.

"We had to escape from him for a long time and now he found us again."Raditz said.

"I'm going to kill that bastard."Caulifla said.

Kale held Dexter tight making him have a hard time to breath.

"Then we'll kick his butt the moment he steps foot here."Kara said.

"Don't be a fool."Turles said."Rogol Zaar is a monster, we had way more Saiyans that were with us and they had to sacrifice themselves so that we could escape, his power is still greater than ours even now."

Vegerot thinks of something and said:"then we will just have to get ready, we'll train until the day comes and attack him at the same time."

"Yes, it's the best plan of action."Diana said.

"Okay, but still do you guys know what else he can do?"Barbara asked.

"He has great strenght and durability while he uses a weapon being an axe."Suzu said.

"I'll stay in case he appears and alert the corps."Aya said.

"Hey cool we can spend more time."Hal said.

"Well yes, we barely had time to talk Aya."Jessica said.

Aya nodded with a smile and said:"Vegerot gave me a room in the ship."

"That is good news, you can spend time with me and Raven."Starfire then hugs Raven.

"Great."Raven said.

"Okay everyone let's get started."Vegerot said.

"Right."they all said.

After that they all have been training as hard as they can with Gast making the guys train even harder.

"Dodge bitch."Gast shoots a beam at them while they ran away from Gast.

Then the main Z-fighters were at Sweet Justice doing some of the school work at they're table but Diana wasn't there.

"I hate homework."Vegerot said.

"Same."Kara said.

"Come on you guys, school work is just as important."Karen said.

Then Diana came to they're table."I have excellent news everyone."

"Did the school blow up?"Vegerot asked.

"My beloved aunt Antiope is coming to visit Metropolis."Diana said.

They stare at her and Karen said:"who?"

"Antiope is the fiercest of warriors, a legendary monster hunter, when the viscious three headed hound serpent has escaped she is who sent the beast back the death realm Hades."Diana said."she's also super duper fun."

Vegerot blinks and said:"that's kinda like when Nappa sent a giant worm monster to a black hole."

"Now that's cool."Kara said."but we have a lot of cramming to do now."

They then heard a motorcycle and Diana said:"it is she."she then goes to the window.

They then saw a big woman come in a leather jacket."little Diana."she then hugs Diana.

Then they went to they're table and Diana said:"friends this is my aunt."

"Well if isn't the boy you like."Antiope looks at Vegerot.

"Well I think I saw you before."Vegerot said.

"Of course, I helped you friend Kale."Antiope said."so friends what shall be our evening today."

"We have a lot of school work to do."Jessica said.

"Come on don't be with this all boring stuff, Diana's mother did the same to her for a long time, I showed her how to have fun, she just got better when that guy visited us."Antiope said.

"Who Raditz?"Vegerot asked.

"Yes, you're cousin really got her to loosen up a bit."Antiope said."got anymore strong warriors that you know off?"

"Well."Vegerot got cut off when the door opened.

"Vegerot."Nappa comes in.

"No!"Vegerot said.

Antiope looks as Nappa comes in and asked:"who is he?"

"Oh that is Nappa, he is the one that took care of Vegerot when he was little."Diana said.

Nappa then looks at Antiope and asked:"who is she?"

"Nappa meet Diana's aunt Antiope."Vegerot said.

"Well nice to meet you."Nappa said and he shakes her hand.

"You too."Antiope said and they stare at each other.

"Strong grip."Nappa said looking a the shake.

"Thank you."Antiope said.

They look at them and Diana said:"I think Antiope has found someone."

"Just great, first my cousin now Nappa."Vegerot said.

"Say Nappa wanna join us in a little fun."Antiope said.

"Fun, sure I could punch something."Nappa said.

"That's what I wanted to hear."Antiope said.

They then went to they're hero suits and went to the streets, they saw a Grundy there causing havoc and they got ready.

Then Antiope and Nappa got in front and Nappa said:"wanna see how gets to beat him first?"

"Wanna make it a bet?"Antiope said.

"Sure, winner gets to sit on the loser."Nappa said.

"Deal."Antiope said and they charged Grundy.

Everyone then watched them beat up Grundy."ow, Grundy no like pian."

"Take this."Nappa said.

"And that."Antiope said.

"They're having way too much fun."Kara said."and they're taking it all to themselves."

"Nappa always charged first, just didn't expect him to like her."Vegerot said.

They beat Grundy who wa twitching.

"I win."Nappa said.

"No I did."Antiope said.

"Okay then how about, we run around the world and back."Nappa said.

"Deal."Antiope said and they ran.

"Now I see why mother sometimes didn't like Antiope."Diana said."but she always so much fun."

"Well maybe it's better she's with Nappa since that will keep her busy, plus we have more pressing troubles."Vegerot said.

Nappa and Antiope were running on water as fast as they can while trying to pass each other and they woke up a giant kraken.

"Who ever kicks his butt win."Nappa said.

"I'll be first."Antiope charges at it but hits her away.

Nappa got surprised and said:"okay that's it."he then went Super Saiyan and Antiope saw that with a surprised look and saw the water move out of the way."now take this."he shoots a beam from his mouth and it fried the kraken.

"Wow."Antiope said.

"I win."Nappa said.

Then they were at a island with Nappa sitting at her back while he was eating the Kraken.

"I never heard of someone eating the kraken before."Antiope said.

"Well that's how Saiyans do, we fight and eat what we can get."Nappa said.

"You know Nappa, you're a real fun guy, maybe we should hang out even more."Antiope said.

"Now you're talking."Nappa said.

The group was still in the city and Barbara said:"they're taking way too much time."

"Did something?"Zatanna said.

"If it did Nappa can handle it, let's just go back to Sweet Justice and wait."Vegerot said and they agreed.

"Are you sure?"Diana said.

"Of course, plus they might still going around with they're bets."Vegerot said and they left.

What they don't know is Nappa is fighting with Antiope on the island and they then grabbed they're hands, before they kissed each other, looks like love was born in that day while they waited, so next time on DC Saiyan Hero.

**Note: Antiope appeared and she's paired up with Nappa, Aya is staying on Earth with the dangers of Rogol Zaar coming towards Earth now to answer the review:"Guest no I won't put DXD girls since this isn't a dxd story and they never crossed over with DC in official work." **


	77. Chapter 77 Power Trouble

**Chapter 77 Power Trouble**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or DC Super Hero Girls.**

In Cadmus inside a lab there was a scientist working on a machine, the scientist was Emil Hamilton and he was typing on a computer.

"Well."he turns around to see Ivo."so this is what you're trying to make."

"It will help Cadmus against one of the heroes."Emil said.

"Really."Ivo said and the machine started and a capsule opened up, they then saw a girl that resembles Kara but she has short hair and wearing a white suit.

"Who are you?"she said looking at Emil.

"I am you're creator, Emil."he said.

"Really, a clone that's the best you could do."Ivo chuckles.

"She is the perfect one to fight Superman and Supergirl."Emil said.

"Well she won't stand a chance against my creation."Ivo then leaves.

"Ignore him Galatea, now we must prepare you."Emil said and they went out.

Galatea looks around and sees Ivo go in a lab and sees a pod with his creation there Cell, she stares at it and then the door closes.

"What was that?"Galatea said.

"What?"Emil was confused.

"That bug thing in that tube."Galatea said.

"Oh, he calls it Cell."Emil said.

Later at Metropolis Vegerot was with Kara walking around and Kara said:"man with all the stuff's been happening the last thing I need is that nut job appearing."

"Yeah I know, but we don't have a choice."Vegerot said.

Then they saw a building on fire and Kara said:"let's go."but then a ice breath hits making the fire stop, then everyone then saw Galatea fly down with her arms crossed with a smile, a news reporter goes up to her and said:"that was incredible, please heroic stranger tell us who are you?"

"Who is that girl?"Kara said.

"Why does she looks like you."Vegerot said.

She turns around and said:"I'm Power Girl."

Everyone cheered and she said:"why thank you."then Superman goes behind her.

"Listen cus."she turns around to see him."you think changing from yellow to white can fool anyone, this is just Supergirl in disguise."that surprises them.

"Uh no."he turns around only to get shocked to see Kara in her costume with Vegerot next to her."no she's not."

"Wait, Supergirl but."he turns around to see Power girl and then at her.

"We're as surprised as you."Vegerot said.

"Alright you wannabe tell us who you are?"Kara goes up to her.

Galatea then closes her eyes and smirks, she chuckles and punches her away making the crowd get shocked.

"What?!"the guys said and she charges at them punching both of them away.

They then crashed to the streets and she walks up to them:"yeah, you're right, I'm not Supergirl, the names Galatea and I'm with Cadmus."

"Cadmus!"they said.

"Oh come on, now they are making clones of me."Kara said.

"Yeah, sorry about confusing you for her."Superman said.

"Dust this bitch."Vegerot said and they blasted her.

Then smoke covers her and when it dispersed they saw she was okay with a frown."nice try."she then looks at Vegerot."hey you're pretty cute up close."

"Oh no."Kara got mad and tackles her away.

"Oh god."Vegerot said with a facepalm."she's now jealous."

"Yeah, can she even beat her?"Superman asked.

"Well she didn't transform yet."Vegerot said.

"Wait transform?"he got surprised.

"Oh yeah kryptonians have a transformation and she got hers first."Vegerot said.

"Wait no fair."Superman said.

Kara and Galatea were punching at each other in the air and Galatea said:"so what, if I'm you're clone of course I would like who you like."

"It's still no reason to flirt with my man."Kara then throws her off and transforms.

Galatea blinks while staring at her, then she smiled and said:"not bad, now it's my turn."

"What?"Kara got confused.

Galatea then transforms too shocking her."I got the same powers too."

She then charges at her and they were no tradding punches together, Vegerot arrives and sees them fighting against each other and Superman goes to his side.

"I'll stop her."Superman flies at her but then he gets punched away.

"Nice thinking genius."Vegerot said."okay my turn."he then transforms and goes after her.

He then pushes Galatea off and Kara said."well glad that you're here."

"Yeah let's get her."Vegerot said and they charged at her.

She then was getting pushed back by both of them and she uses her super breath to blow them back and she puts her arms around Vegerot."so where have you been all my life."

"Seriosly, you're flirting with me in the middle of a battle."Vegerot said."you are Kara's clone."

"Of course but enough about her let's talk about us."she then goes up to his face only to get kicked away by Kara.

"That's it."Kara then charges at her.

Galatea then sees her coming towards her and she blocks a punch making her get pushed back, then they were punching at each other for a while and then they shoot heatvision and made a clash.

Vegerot watches them and then the other girls appear next to him.

"Saiyan what is going on?"Diana asked.

"We have a clone problem."Vegerot said and they saw the two girls fighting.

"Clone?"Karen said.

"Yes, Cadmus made a Supergirl clone."Vegerot said making them gasp.

"What, then could they be making more clones of us."Barbara said.

"Doubt it, if they did then where are they, they must have gotten lucky to get Kara's dna, she did punch Superman so she must have been made to kill them both."Vegerot said.

"That would make sense."Zatanna said.

"Yeah."Jessica said.

"Yeah, now we just need to stop her since she's about the same as Kara."Vegerot said.

Then the clash got destroyed pushing them both off.

"Shit."Vegerot then catches Kara and she transformed back.

"Thanks."Kara said with a smile.

They then saw Galatea back in her base then a arm wraps around her and they saw Gast on the other side."hey watch the goods."

"Don't even try those stupid jokes."Gast said.

They went up to her and Diana said."now imposter, what reason do you have to attack our friend?"

"It's what I was made for, my father made me to fight her and Superman to destroy them."Galatea said.

"But do you really need to do that?"Jessica said.

"What?"Galatea said.

"Yeah like I don't fight everything in my path."Kara said."so why do you have to listen to this so called father and Cadmus."

"Yeah be you're person."Barbara said.

She looks at them and said:"fine, but they don't like it when someone betrays them like those androids and cat girl."

"Well we have a place where you could hide."Vegerot said.

Later they arrived at the Saiyans ship with Galatea looking around, she then sees the Saiyans coming out along with the androids.

"Well if it isn't the androids."Galatea said.

"So this girl was a clone made by Cadmus."18 said.

"Yes."Vegerot said.

Galatea looks at them and said:"well it be nice to live in this place for a bit."

"Well just remember I'm the strongest here."Caulifla said.

"No I am."Galatea said and they start to glare at each other.

"Yeah she could be you're sister."Gast said to Kara.

"Hey,"Kara said.

Galatea then walks up to Vegerot and said:"be sure to see me more times handsome."that made Kara growl at her.

"Well as much I like my son having more girls I think we should be preparing you."Suzu said.

"Why?"Galatea asked.

"Rogol Zaar is coming towards Earth."Aya said."he will kill both Saiyan and Kryptonian, you being a clone of Supergirl means that you're a target too."

"Let him come, I'll cream him."Galatea smirks.

"Don't be an idiot, this guy is stronger than what you expect."Vegerot said.

"Alright fine, when do we start?"Galatea asked.

"Right now."Suzu said.

They then trained her to prepare Galatea for the battle along with everyone else, she also has been getting close to Vegerot making Kara mad which made the girls restrain her from killing Galatea.

Vegerot then wonders about something."hey were did Superman go."

Superman was in the middle of the ocean with him with his arms crossed."how did she get that form."

At Cadmus Emil was sad and ivo said:"well look at that, you're creation left."

"So did yours."Emil said.

"But they will stil have use for when Cell appears."Ivo said and he leaves.

"What does he mean by that."Emil said.

**Note:Galatea appeared and she's based more on the Justice League Unlimited version with her using the name Power girl, she also likes Vegerot so yeah she's another harem member, now to answer the review:"Guest Cell has been mentioned a lot in the story before, no Dr. Gero he is not needed since it would make no sense for him to be here, Majin Buu and babibi are in a grey zone, Kakarot 2547 there is no Super saiyan 5 that's not a real thing the image that appeared was a fan made thing that someone put to fool people and yes Vegerot will get all saiyan forms that are official to the series, Guest the baby won't appear for a long time."**


End file.
